Echoes in the Darkness
by OnyxRiver
Summary: Sequel to Tortured Souls. As the prophecy draws near, new nightmares begin to surface. Gabriel thought he had left Sylar behind him forever, but will he once again be drawn to the dark side? Will Catherwood succeed in luring Gabriel into his web of fear?
1. Chapter 1

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part I – The Vigilant Soul

Eleven PM. The young woman walked along the water front beside the east river carrying her groceries. She had worked a long double shift at the diner. Now with her tired feet, torn soul; all she could think about was getting home, for her own dinner and a long hot bath.

Out of the shadows, a man stood leering at her. She tried not to meet his stare walking quickly by.

"Hey baby." He taunted her. "What? You're not going to say hello?"

"Please!" The girl pleaded with him. "I don't have any money and the food I have in the bag is all I have to last me until next payday."

"Well, its not money or food I'm after, sweetness." He replied running his hand across her breast. "You're a big girl…and oh…so…ripe!"

"Oh no!" She begged the man. "Please don't. My husband is in Iraq."

"Well, that doesn't really sound like my problem, does it, sweet thing!" He began to pull her into the nearby ally behind a trash dumpster. He pulled out a knife as the woman screamed.

"Shut your trap, chica!" The man told her taking the knife to her throat. "It will all be over soon and if you put out good for me, I may just let you live." He sneered in evil laughter.

"HEY!" Came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see a young woman standing on the rooftop across the ally. She was tall with long dark hair that hung just past her shoulders. She was dressed in camouflage pants, boots and a black tanktop. Across her back she carried a Samurai sword. Her dark eyes were fierce and she was ready for a fight.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that no means no?" The girl said sternly. "I heard her. Do you need your hearing checked?"

"Get outta here, bitch!" The man shouted. "If you want to be next, the line starts over there." He looked at her again and she was gone. He looked around. She was nowhere in sight.

All of the sudden she was behind him grabbing his ponytail. She kicked him into a brick wall.

Quickly he stood up and lunged at her with a knife. She jumped high in the air avoiding him, making him slam into the trash dumpster. He fell to the ground. She was standing over him.

"You know, I was looking forward to a fight. But it won't be a fair fight because you're just too damn stupid!"

"Who you calling stupid, you fuckin BITCH!" He threw his knife at her, she caught it between the palms of her hand. His eyes grew wide with fear. She smiled and shook her head.

"Hey! Give me my knife back!" He shouted at her.

"Sure! Catch!" She tossed it back at him causing him to scamper out of the way.

He crawled to pick it up, but it was under her boot by the time he got there.

"Me again." She smiled. "Did you miss me?" She kicked him in the chest sending him flying.

He lay there in pain. She walked over and put her foot on his chest. "Give up yet?"

Just then the police came pulling up, sirens blaring. She was gone.

Officer Henderson approached the perpetrator. "PLEASE!!! TAKE ME TO JAIL! GET THIS CRAZY BITCH AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed.

Officer Henderson reached down, picking up the black raven's feather. Her calling card. He laughed. "It looks like she went pretty easy on you. She must have liked you."

Officer Henderson motioned to his partner to read the perpetrator his rights and put him in the squad car. He approached the young woman.

"Are you ok ma'am?" He asked her

"Yes." She replied. "If it wasn't for her, I don't' know what he would have done to me. Who was she?"

"That was who we call The Raven's Shadow." He replied. "She's been helping us out a little around here."

"Well, she is a true hero!" The woman replied.

"Yes she is." Said Officer Henderson. "She sure is."

* * *

Laura slid open the door to her loft pausing at the entrance for a moment before she entered. Her apartment was dark and lonely as it was every night. Slowly she made the descent down the stairs into the living room removing her clothing as she walked. She was met by her dog Zeus, a Rottweiler. She scratched him behind the ears. "I'm glad you're here my friend, or I would go insane." She smiled. 

Her body was bruised, covered with blood and dirt. Passing by the kitchen, she grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, then into the bathroom starting the bath water running. She poured in a capful of lavender spring bubble bath, lit two candles then climbed in allowing herself to be completely submerging in the hot water. Zeus took his place on the floor next to the tub.

For a long time she lay there soaking. Emotionless. Then it hit. The emptiness filled her heart; she began to cry.

This is what her life had become. It had been only 10 months since she woke up from an 8 month coma, barely able to speak and her hair chopped off from numerous surgeries. She found herself in Midland Texas, unable to remember the past year of her life. They told her she was shot in a bank robbery and she had been sent to them for long term care and rehabilitation. Laura never bought it. She always felt the place was odd and she seemed to be the only patient.

It did not take her long to be able to walk again and get her strength back. Soon her hair grew out again. It was there at the facility she met a man named Mohinder Suresh. Before he became her lover, he was her doctor. He was always kind and attentive to her. Laura enjoyed his company and he would often visit her at night just to talk. During their talks Laura learned he came from Madras India, formerly a professor of genetics at Chennai University.

"So what does a doctor of genetics want with a girl from California?" She asked him one night.

He told her that night about her possessing special abilities. Powers. And he was brought in to help her find her potential.

And her powers were amazing indeed. She did not remember receiving the powers. But she was able to astral project herself when she was sleeping. Bullets would bounce off of her, she could block flying objects and she was able to hover in mid air. She called it "Crouching Tiger" since she was able to incorporate these moves into her martial arts training.

Yet, she always wondered...if she had all these powers, then how did she get shot? Nobody could...or would, answer her.

Before she left the facility, the man who seemingly wasin command, Noah Bennett, asked her to join their cause. At first she laughed because it sounded like a justice league from bad comic book, but he was serious. There were a handful of them that worked together to maintain the quality of the lives of people like them form people that were trying to harm them. Laura said no thank you. She was anxious to get back to her life in California. But she quickly learned that she had no life to go back to. After her shooting, her best friend Greg Andrews had been murdered in a home invasion robbery, her father's company went to the shareholders when it was unclear if she would recover from her injuries, her apartment building was sold. All that remained of her life was her and a dog named Zeus that she didn't remember. But she loved him just the same.

She went to live in New York City to be close to Mohinder and Peter Petrelli, her dear friend and kindred spirit. The sale of her father's company and the properties she inherited left her quite comfortable financially. If she wanted to, she would never have to work again. But she was never one to rest on her laurels. Instead she wanted to do something that really mattered. She purchased a dojo in Brooklyn where she taught martial arts to children. Her good friend Hiro Nakamura helped her run the facility and worked with the children teaching them sword fighting. She loved working with the children and instilling the same values, honor and discipline she was raised with. Many people in the neighborhood could not afford the training, so many of the children trained for what their parents could pay. Laura felt an education in the martial arts should not be denied any child that wanted it.

At night, when she took off her gi's and left the dojo, she dressed for street combat calling herself The Raven's Shadow. She circled the streets of the city looking for people in trouble, bringing the perpetrators to justice. She had become a hero with the police department and the community. But nobody knew her face or her name. Only the ravens feather she left on the perpetrators before the police arrived.

But after a night saving the streets, she came home to her empty loft; bloody and bruised with a heart full of emptiness. Nothing could fill that void. Not the drinking, not the hunt, not the fight. Would anything ever be enough?

She was brought out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. Drying off her hand, she answered her phone.

"Hello?" She answered the phone softly.

"Laura, did I wake you?" Mohinder asked her.

"No, I'm awake." She smiled hearing his voice. "I just got home. I was taking a bath."

"Are you alone?" He asked

"Yes." She answered annoyed with the question. "I'm alone. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that the way that came out" He replied. "Look, I know its late, but I really want to see you. Can I come over?"

She smiled sadly. "Not tonight. I just got home a little while ago; we had a lot of kids today. I'm really tired."

"It seems you are always tired." She knew he was annoyed by her excuses.

"Mohinder." She replied softly. "I'm sorry. You know I care about you. I don't know what my problem is. Maybe it is like you said, after the shooting…"

"Laura." He interrupted her. "It's ok. I shouldn't have pushed you that way. I said I wouldn't do that anymore. And I just did it again. I am sorry. I just miss you I suppose."

"It's ok." She replied sadly. "I'm the one being the jerk. Never you. You deserve to have a girl falling all over you professing her undying love for you. I wish I was that girl. I so much want to be."

"I wish you were too." He replied.

"Look, Im going to go up to the house this weekend." She told him. "Can you get away?"

"As inviting as it sounds, I have a lot of work to do. I am closing in on a breakthrough for a link in the common gene."

"Well, if I had a dollar for every time I've heard that one." She teased him.

He laughed softly. "I love you, Laura."

"Me too. Goodnight Mohinder." She half smiled hanging up the phone.

Laura loved Mohinder; but she knew she would never be "in love" with him. She loved being around him. She loved starring into his eyes. He made love to her with intense fire and passion. It satisfied the urge of her body, but never her soul.

She slid down into the tub completely immersing her in the water, coming up abruptly.

"Oh GOD! What is WRONG with me?" She shouted aloud. "He is good, and kind and drop dead gorgeous Why am I not crazy in love with him?"

Though she only admitted it to herself in the deepest, darkest caverns of her soul, she knew the truth.

Somewhere deep inside of her a fire burned. There was a touch she missed. Since being released from the facility, she felt a part of her soul had been amputated, leaving her heart in deep sadness. Although they assured her that it was normal to feel detached in her predicament, Laura didn't buy it. She knew there was something they weren't telling her about her life. What was so horrific she couldn't remember?

Often at night she would lay there and try to vision of a face. A set of eyes. Who was her soul missing? Who was she yearning for? Late at night, she often woke up in a cold sweat, reaching for someone lying beside her, but was met with only emptiness. Her body ached for a touch.

Who was the man who owned her soul? What were they all keeping from her?

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness, he dreamed again. 

He met her on a Wednesday. On Thursday he returned home; she was standing in front of her mailbox. As she turned to walk away, he was right behind her; she walked straight into his arms. Her face immediately lit up at the sight of him. He pulled her in, they began to kiss tenderly.

"Hi." He said softly between kisses.

"Hi." She whispered.

He pulled her in to his arms tighter. "I have been thinking about you all day!"

"I have not been able to concentrate at all today. I got nothing accomplished." She smiled.

"I guess it was the weather?" He teased.

"Yeah...that had to be it." She laughed softly.

"So...since there is no other way to say this...your place...or mine?"

"Well, I guess since your paying rent, you actually should spend a night at your own place once in a while."

He rolled his eyes and put his hands over his face. "Aaaaagh! I just remembered...I don't have a bed yet."

She smiled mischievously, moving in closer. "You have a floor, right?"

He smiled, liking where the discussion was going. "Yes."

"And some pillows?" Kissing him softly.

"I think I have a few of those..." He returned her kiss.

"Blankets?" Her kisses became more passionate.

"Um hmm" He replied.

"Then, all you have to do is make a fire, and I'll be there in 10 minutes." She started to walk away holding onto his hand, extending his arm.

He pulled her back into his arms, and up against the wall, feverishly kissing her. "Make it five."

"Seven." She replied.

"Six?" He countered.

"Six and a half."

"Done!"

She smiled and ran upstairs to change.

She was there in five minutes. She wore a white tank top and lacy white underpants. He pulled her in the door immediately into his arms into a sensual kiss. She removed his t-shirt kissing his neck and chest. He picked her up, her legs around him kissing passionately, laying her down in front of the fireplace, removing her clothes.

For the next hour, they lay together by the light of the fire; gently and tenderly making love. The world could have ended, but they were so wrapped up in each other, they wouldn't have noticed.

Then, their bodies glistening in their passion, he held her close in his arms, softly caressing her neck and shoulders. He took one of the blankets, gently wrapping it around them. She snuggled close against him, her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

It was then he heard the sweetest words he had ever heard.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

It was only three little words, but they sent his heart flying. Overcome with an exhilaration of spirit, he was unable to speak.

He soon realized his lack of response had left her cold.

"I'm sorry." She smiled softly at him. "I guess that wasn't appropriate. Maybe it's a little soon..."

He put his finger on her lips. "Shhhhh..." He said gently, kissing her.

He smiled, turning himself so he could look in her eyes.

"When I first saw you yesterday, my heart...stopped. You stood there in front of me, I saw those green eyes, and that ethereal smile, I thought I was looking at a goddess." He took her face in his hands, stroking it gently.

"Last night, when I held you, I kept asking myself if you were real; if this was real. I could not believe I could ever feel this way. No woman has ever made me feel like this before. I wanted to hold you, protect you...love you. All day today, I was going crazy thinking about you. I couldn't wait for tonight, because I knew I was going to see you again. I mean, we have been having some amazing, earth-shattering, toe-curling sex the last two nights, but I could not feel this way about you, or have this intense desire for you, and..." Closing his eyes, he pulled her in closer. "I haven't fallen in love with you...I have been 100, completely in love with you from the second you knocked me into that goddamn rail down there. I love you, Laura!"

He could see the tears glistening in her eyes in light of the fire. Again, their bodies melted together in fiery passion.

And each night, his dreams ended the same.

In that twilight time between sleep and awake, he always heard that fatal shot that took his love away from him forever; along with their unborn child. He didn't cry anymore; he had nothing left. He didn't speak. He didn't eat. The only thing keeping him alive was the IV in his arm and if he could use his power, he would rip it out of his arm along with the head of the asshole who kept changing it.

His hair had grown long and he had a full beard. The only time he bathed was when they took him out in the yard and sprayed him down with a high-powered hose. His body covered with bed soars, cigarette burns and damaged flesh from the power of the hose.

Often he thought about the child inside of her. Surely she didn't know she was pregnant, or she would never have stepped in front of that gun to save his life. Was his child a boy or a girl? How old would he or she be today?

And always, why didn't the bullets bounce off of her?

How long it had been, he didn't know. It could have been a month ago, it could have been ten years ago, but the pain in his heart was still as fresh as the moment she closed her eyes forever; the moment he died inside himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his door opening; A sound he had grown to fear.

There were two guards that patrolled the floor. They thought he could not hear them, but he could hear every word and knew all about them. There was Brandon Price; a young man with a wife and two children at home. He was a kind soul who often talked to him, trying to reach inside of him. Sometimes late at night, he would stop by his cell and read passages from the Bible to him. Gabriel liked him and enjoyed his visits.

And then there was Milner. An man in his mid 50's who was spiteful and mean spirited. Milner felt he had a position of power over the inmates. He often walked around with a lit cigarette, purposely leaving burns on the inmates. Gabriel vowed one day when he received his powers again, Milner was going to pay.

"Common man, leave him alone. Hasn't the guy been through enough hell?" Price told Milner tonight.

"Oh, but he's a big, bad, mother-fucking serial killer boy!" Milner said grabbing his hair. "He can take it! He's a baaaad ass!!!"

"Knock it off Milner." Price demanded him. "Or I'll..."

"Or what?" He sneered. "You'll report me?"

"All I'm saying is it's your funeral. Do you even know anything about this guy? He's got powers. Your poking at a dormant rattlesnake. And personally...I hope I'm not there with you when he wakes up."

"Powers my ASS!" Milner shouted. "The guys nothing but a head of cabbage. Look." Taking his cigarette, he made another burn in his flesh. "See...he didn't even flinch."

"Yeah, you didn't see his eyes." Price replied angered. "He felt it...believe me. Someday he is going to come to and you are going to be fucked, dude."

"Nah!" Milner replied leering. "That's what I got your wife for."

"Fuck you!" Price replied angrily before walking away.

Milner approached him. "Yeah, some bad ass you are. You're here for the rest of your sorry excuse for a life...and your girlfriend is dead because of you. She died right in front of your eyes. And now you have to live with that for the rest of your life...and then you have hell to look forward to. You miserable cock-sucker!"

Milner drew back and spit on him. Then left the room. Again, he was alone in the darkness.

**END OF PART I**


	2. Chapter 2

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS**

Part II - Landscapes

The instructor stood focused. Arms behind her back as she addressed her students.

"Ok Little Dragons, eyes on who?" She asked the class.

"Eyes on you, Ma'am!" Her students shouted in unison.

She sat on the floor, legs crossed under her. "Ok class. Come sit down in a circle around me, criss-cross-applesauce." The students approached and did as she said. The children all wore white karate uniforms and were age 4-6 years old. Laura loved working with the little kids because this age they were the most impressionable and they were all just so cute.

"Ok. Can somebody tell me what a stranger is?" She asked them. A little boy with black hair raised his hand. She smiled as she called on him. "Yes Estaban."

"Somebody you don't know?" He answered not very sure of his answer.

"Excellent." She reassured him giving him a high-5. "A stranger is somebody you don't know. Are all strangers bad?" She asked the class.

They all shouted in unison. "Yes"

She pointed to the children. "No. Not all strangers are bad. There are bad strangers, but most strangers are good people that we do not know. Remember that."

She continued. "Let's say you're on your way home from school and a grownup says to you "Hey, little boy...or little girl. I can't find my puppy. Can you help me find it? What do you say?" All of the hands went up.

She called on a little girl. "Kiesha?"

"You run and scream NO NO! BACK OFF STRANGER, STRANGER" The little girl responded

"Yes! Exactly! Give me a high-5!" She slapped palms with the little girl.

"Just remember...there is no adult that will ever need the help of a child. But if mom, or dad, or grandma, or grandpa asks for your help taking out the trash, or putting your clothes away, or your teacher asks you to help in the classroom, then that's ok. But besides your mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, or teacher, a grown-up will _never_ need the help of a child."

"Is it ok to talk to strangers?" She asked the class.

"No Ma'am!" All the children shouted in unison.

"Well, that is what we are taught. It is not safe to talk to strangers. But I am going to tell you right now, it is ok to talk to strangers. If they get to close, I want you to say in your loudest yell, NO NO, BACK OFF! You got that?"

"Yes Ma'am" They all replied.

She leaned forward and motioned for the children to move in closer. "When you are walking down the street, pretend there is a really big bubble around you." She said moving her arms in a circular motion around her to demonstrate. "If anybody tries to come inside your bubble, what do you do?"

"NO NO! BACK OFF STRANGER, STRANGER" The children yelled in unison.

"You guys are awesome!" She said happily. "Ok...everybody find a dot on the matt. At-ease position! One call, one slap...one call..."

"One slap Ma'am!"

"Class HUP!" She shouted standing up straight, slapping her hands to her sides, the children following suite. "Let's recite together the Principals of Blackbelt."

"_As a dedicated student of the Martial Arts, I will live by the Principals of Blackbelt. Modesty, courtesy, integrity, perseverance, courage and an indomitable spirit."_

"What is our goal?" The instructor asked.

"_Blackbelt Excellence Ma'am. _

"How do we lead?_" _

"_By example, Ma'am" _

"Ok...give your instructor a high 5 and you're outta here!" Laura walked around giving each of her students high 5's and hugs.

A while later, she was sitting in a quiet corner going over her class stats. The dojo was a buzz with students and instructors. She loved to sit there absorbing the synergy. It was one of the very few things that made her happy anymore.

As she sat there, she was aware of a presence before her. She looked up to see Hiro Nakamura standing before her.

Laura stood and faced him. "Hiro San!" She bowed to him.

"Renshi Ryan" He bowed in return. "I would like to request a battle."

"A battle?" Laura repeated intrigued. "Hands or weapons?"

"Sabers." Hiro replied.

"Sabers!" Laura replied smiling heading for the weapon cabinet. "What color?"

"Blue." Hiro replied.

"I'll be purple." She grinned.

She pulled two Star Wars Lightsabers out of the cabinet, taking the purple one for her and tossing him the blue one.

"No powers." Hiro insisted.

"Skills only." Laura agreed.

The opponents stood face to face, poised with their weapons. They bowed to each other, then holding their weapons above their heads they began. They swash-buckled their way around the dojo using all their tricks and skills. Many of the students and instructors stopped to be amused by the action.

Finally the battle ended with Laura's saber retracting into Hiro's rib cage.

"YATTA!!!" She shouted as they both doubled over in laughter. The instructors, staff and students applauded them. They both took a bow.

Hiro sat down joining Laura in her corner of the dojo. "It is nice to see you laugh. You are very beautiful when you are happy." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at her dear friend. "You never fail to bring out the best in me. I am so glad you're here."

"Thank you for asking me to do this with you." He smiled.

"I wouldn't ask anybody else." She smiled back at her friend. "

"I just wish you could be like this more often, Laura. Sometimes you look so sad."

Laura looked at Hiro sadly. "Well, I am sure everybody is tired of hearing me whine about it, but do you know how frustrating it is to completely be missing nearly 2 years of your life? Everybody says I came to the Organization after the shooting and they know very little about my life, but I don't believe it. I just can't help feeling like everybody is keeping something from me."

"It must be very difficult." Hiro replied kindheartedly.

"Hiro, what was it about my life that was so awful that everybody has to hide the truth from me?" She asked agitated.

"Perhaps they feel the truth is difficult for you to understand and they lie only to protect you." Hiro offered.

"Maybe it is." She replied thoughtfully. "But I am sure whatever it is I can deal with it. It can't be any worse than not knowing at all. And I am not a child. I think I can take whatever it is."

"Well, sometimes the answers are deep inside of us." Hiro answered her. "Sometimes we hold the key to the mysteries in our lives. We spent so much time looking everywhere for the answers that we don't search our own hearts. And that is where the answers often lie."

Laura smiled thoughtfully at Hiro. "You know what I love about you? You remind me of somebody very special to me. He was my master when I was growing up, Taku Yamagati. A very wise man who taught me so much." She sadly smiled thinking about him. "Another part of my life I have been told no longer exists."

Hiro smiled. "And now you're the master."

Laura laughed it off. "I guess at one time he laid down his sword to me, because I carry his sword around. But of course, I don't remember. I never will be him."

"You have much strength, Laura." Hiro told her. "Believe in your strength. You have great many powers. Everybody believes in you. It is time you did too."

Laura looked at Hiro beaming. "That is _exactly_ what he used to tell me."

"And he is right." Hiro smiled back at her.

Hiro did not know how to tell her Kyoshi Yamagati was alive and well and still living in California. Although his health was poor, he still managed to hang on. It was like he was holding off for something to happen before he passed on from this world.

* * *

Mohinder Suresh sat in his office starring at the research in front of him. He could not concentrate. He had made a breakthrough, but today there was too much on his mind.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a tapping on his door.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Niki Sanders poked her head through the door.

"Absolutely! I welcome the company of such a lovely lady any day." He stood smiling. The two friends hugged.

"It is so good to see you Mohinder." She replied

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I was really looking for Laura." Niki half-smiled. "But I'm always happy to see you."

"Well, I am here where I always am, face in the books and research, but you can find Laura down the street at the studio." Mohinder sounded a little touchy on the subject.

Niki looked hard at Mohinder, studying his face. "Ok, so why do I get the idea I touched on a nerve?"

Mohinder sighed. "I'm sorry Niki. I shouldn't burden you with this."

Niki leaned in to Mohinder. "Talk to me." She said taking his hand.

He took a deep breath and began. "It's everything Niki. I love her; she doesn't love meat least not in the same way. And there is the horrible guilt of this ugly secret we are keeping from her. I know that the real love of her life is rotting away in prison out in the middle of the ocean. And it kills me because I know her heart is breaking inside; she doesn't know why, but I do. She doesn't remember the last two years of her life. I can tell her every last detail, but I can't! It is bloody killing me!"

He stood up and continued. "She lies awake at night; sometimes she cries. She never tells me why, but I know. Believe me. I know. Sylar is alive; probably in a manmade hell every moment thinking of her. Thinking she is dead. And her heart aches for him. She can't remember him, but there is this big, empty place in her soul where he used to be and now he is gone. I am competing with a damn ghost!"

Niki walked over and stood next to him. "I have never made it a secret that I felt we were making a big mistake erasing her memories this way. I have never understood how anybody thought that taking her memories would take him out of her heart. He is still in there. I'm sorry Mohinder, this won't be what you want to hear, but she still loves him and she always will." She walked around looking him in the eye. "What in the hell are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know." He thought a moment, and then slammed his fist down. "I don't bloody know!" He turned and faced Niki. "I love her, Niki. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. I knew better. She has never been anything less than honest with me about her feelings. She says she loves me, but she will never love me the way I love her. We used to make love often, but now it is very rare. She is always busy, or tired, or some other reason. I know she doesn't want to hurt me, but she has made it very clear that this is all we are ever going to be. There are days when I think maybe I should just let her move on, but then I see the sadness in her eyes and I feel like I would just be hurting her more. I feel she needs me right now and I can't let her go. I just don't know what to do."

Nike smiled sadly and put her arm around Mohinder. "She is very lucky to have you. She knows this too. She wants to be in love with you more than anything and doesn't quite understand why she isn't."

Mohinder smiled and stood up. "Well, I am sure you didn't come here to listen to me lament about my love lifeor lack of." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm here anytime." She smiled. "Well, I guess I should go find who I came here looking for. Bennett wants me to get her to reconsider joining us. Apparently she is important to us and he is going to stop at nothing until she joins us."

"Do you ever feel like he is not the one calling the shots?" Mohinder asked.

"Yeah, I get that feeling sometimes too." She replied. "Well, I'll stop by again before I head home."

"Niki." Mohinder stopped her. "Have you talked to DL?"

Niki smiled sadly. "No. He's gone. Someday he will want to see Micah and I will deal with it then, but for now he just needs his space."

"I'm sorry." Mohinder replied. "Are you going to see Peter while you're in town?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I really care about him, but it's just too soon. I guess we're in the same boat at opposite ends."

"It sure looks that way, doesn't it?" Mohinder smiled sadly.

* * *

Back at the dojo, it was after closing time; Laura was alone. Standing in front of the mirror, she looked at herself for the first time in months. "What a mess!" She said aloud. She looked at her hair which had grown out since her hair was shaved. It finally had passed her shoulders and had more red-tones than before, but it just hung there like mop strings.

She looked at her physique. Lying in an eight month coma and not training since returning to the living were starting to show ware and tare on her body. She had gained some weight and her posture was starting to slouch. Turning sideways, she looked at her profile. It made her cringe. Her belly was starting to show. "This isn't good." She told herself.

"I think it's about time somebody got back to living." She told herself determined.

Walking over to the stereo, she cranked up the techno rock music and started training. She practiced her aerials, kicks, punches…everything. She trained until she was ready to pass out. Covered with sweat, she looked in the mirror once again. "It's about time for this girl to wake up." She told herself. "Life waits for nobody."

Turning, she walked out of the dojo. But as she walked through the door, she heard a voice call to her. "Laura." She stopped and looked around.

"Is somebody there?" She said looking around.

The dojo was empty. Maybe she was imagining it. Quickly she locked up the studio and left.

* * *

It was ten pm. There was a knock on Mohinder's door. He looked through and saw Laura standing there. Not real sure how to react, he opened the door.

"Hi." She smiled sadly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Mohinder replied.

She walked in the door slowly, turning to face him.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm going to try to start living again." She half-smiled at him. "I may never remember what happened in my life the last two years. Maybe someday it will all come back to me, but I am really tired of crying myself to sleep every night and I can't keep pushing people away that want to help. So, I guess what I am saying in a round-about sort of way is that I'm just going to stop whining and try harder."

Mohinder walked to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What does this mean for us?"

Laura took a deep breath. "Mohinder, I have never lied to you about how I feel, and I won't hurt you by deceiving you now. I do love you and I care for you deeply, but I think you know already I don't feel the kind of passion you deserve a woman to feel for you. But you have been there for me night and day since I woke up from my coma. I know you love me and it pains that I don't return your feelings."

"So I guess this means the new lease on life does not include me?" He replied sadly.

She stood looking at him for a moment. "This means the ball is in your court." She half-smiled. "I have decided that I have a great guy who treats me like gold, who is as handsome as the devil himself." She smiled. "And I am not going anywhere. I'm just letting you know where I stand and giving you an out if you want it."

Mohinder stood in front of her, taking her face in his hands. "I don't want an out." He said. "I know you'll never love me the way I love you. But if all you can offer me is half your heart, I would rather have that than none of your heart. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. And I want you in my life. I love you." He kissed her softly.

Laura smiled, returning his kiss. "I love you, Mohinder."

He pulled her in kissing her more passionately. She responded by taking his hand and leading him to his bedroom.

* * *

Brandon Price entered Gabriel's cell. It was 2:00am. He sat down next to him half-smiling.

"How are you tonight my friend?" He began. "Don't feel much like talking, I guess? Well, I reckon I can't blame you. You're kinda going through hell right here on this planet. I can't even imagine what you are going through inside."

He bent over and looked at Gabriel's eyes.

"I know your still in there, Gabriel and I know you can hear me." He said gently. "That's ok if you don't want to talk. But someday, you'll be ready to let me in, and I'll be here. But I won't come in until you ask me, ok my man?"

He looked at Gabriel for a reaction, but only saw a tear trickling down his face. Brandon reached out and put his hand on top of Gabriel's head.

"I'll be right here whenever you're ready." Brandon told him as he sat down and began to read to him.

"Laura." Gabriel whispered to himself.

**END OF PART II**


	3. Chapter 3

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part III – Dreamscapes

Noah Bennet sat in his office reading USA Today. On the front was news about the Presidential debate from the night before. But he was not reading to learn about the candidates platforms; he was interested in one thing. Phillip Callahan. The golden boy of congress. Gulf War hero. Philanthropist. And unbeknownst to outsiders, a persuader. Just like Sarah Ellis, AKA: Eden McCain.

Eden was an agent Noah had harvested himself. She had the power of persuasion. With the sound of her voice, she could persuade anybody to do anything she wanted. He kept The Hatian nearby to block her powers so she did not try to use her powers on him, but he saw her at work and she was nothing short of amazing.

Eden died a hero. When Sylar was in custody at The Orginization, Eden made an attempt to talk him into committing suicide. But her powers did not work on him. He overtook her in a struggle and Eden shot herself in the head to keep Sylar from taking her powers.

But Callahan was hardly the hero the country thought he was. He knew how to play the part of the politician nicely. The country looked upon him as the one that would make a difference. He was handsome, charming and knew how to use his power to the fullest. The country was in danger and Noah knew Callahan had to be stopped.

His running mate was none other than Nathan Petrelli. A good man who was completely taken in by Callahan. He knew his way to stop Callahan was through Nathan. But how to reach Nathan? Peter Petrelli of course. He just needed to find the right angle.

Noah's thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt tapping on his door.

"Come in." He called out. A man stood there. Noah appeared to be uneasy in his presence.

"Noah. I trust all is in order?" The man asked Noah, his arms behind his back.

"Nothing is concrete." Noah replied. "Niki Sanders is in town trying to get Laura Ryan to join the resistance. She was having trouble tracking her down. It seems she has developed a little hobby moonlighting as a street warrior vigilante, calling herself The Raven's Shadow. But she is on her way as we speak to New Hampshire to visit her at her lake house."

"We need her, Noah." The man replied. "You didn't exactly handle things properly with Gray's execution a few years back. Maybe we need to make amends."

"How do we do that?" Noah asked.

"Break Sylar out of prison." Noah turned around and saw Peter Petrelli in the doorway.

"Your kidding...right?" He asked in disbelief.

"Look." Peter said walking in Bennett's office, sitting down in a chair. "She doesn't remember him. But they were soulmates and her heart is missing somebody. Him. She feels a piece of her is missing since she woke up from the coma, like a limb or an organ. She is a very sad young woman. And she isn't stupid, Noah. She knows there was somebody in her life. She can feel it. And the more we deny it, the more suspicious she is becoming. When she finds out, she is not going to take it well. You have seen her temper. She lives up to her Irish surname in every way! We need to come clean and soon."

"Peter." Noah said condescendingly. "It's not that simple. Sylar is a murderer. I know I am going to sound like a broken record, but how many times has he tried to kill you, your family, my family. And again. He killed Laura's best friend. Maybe you have gotten all caught up in their romance and that has clouded your judgement, but Sylar, is what he is. He will never change."

"Noah, I KNOW what he has done and I agree. Sylar is evil to the core. But in his last few days, when he came to see me, I really believe he was Gabriel again. I know this may sound trite, but I really think her love for him changed him. He was broken when he came to me that night. And I was with him in his hours before he was taken to be executed. He was not the evil bastard he was that night in Kirby Plaza."

Peter stood up and walked toward Noah. "And just what in the hell do you think it did to him to see Laura die right in front of him. She died for him. She transcended her powers to me so she could be shot instead of him. She gave me her life force. He has no doubt been going through hell every moment for the last 18 months thinking she is dead; reliving that moment over and over in his mind. That kind of hell has to change a man."

Noah stood up walking to the window, looking out at the city. He removed his glasses, then turned and looked at Peter. "Peter, lets just say for arguments sake you are right. He has changed and now maybe he can go back to being a watchmaker again. But even so, he is in a maximum security lockup in international waters. If we went in there to break him out, we would cause an international incident. Yes, we need Laura, but not at the risk of starting World War Three."

"Peter is right Noah." The man said. "And if Gray has changed, with his powers, think of what he could do if he came to work for us."

Noah nearly spit out his water. "Gabriel Gray? Working WITH us? You have got to be shitting me!"

"You don't have a lot of faith in the power of love, do you?" The man smiled at Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes. "I have faith in the fact that Sylar is a murderer. He is not a hero from a dime store romance novel. And once again we have a problem...we can't break him out without making problems with a lot of our allies!"

"Maybe we don't have to break him out." The man said. Peter and Noah looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked him.

"I say we plant a seed and watch what happens." He replied.

"A seed?" Noah repeated.

"We let him know that Laura is still alive." He stated.

"Thats it?" Peter replied.

"You don't think that's enough?

"Once again...he is miles out I the middle of the ocean!" Noah reminded him. "I don't think he has taken the brain of an amphibian , so how does he get home?"

"From what I have heard about Mr. Gray, he is very tenacious and very much in love. A powerful combination. When he finds out she is still alive, I am betting he will move heaven and earth to get to her."

"Ok, but how are we going to get this information to him?" Peter asked. "He hasn't moved or spoken since he was brought in there.

"I have a guy working there who has gotten very close to Gray. He believes he can get through to him."

"Ok." Noah said. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but lets plant our seed and see how much he really loves her."

* * *

Outside it was raining. One of the guards who worked in the security check in by the dock was fighting with his wife on the phone. 

And he could hear footsteps. The ones he feared. He lay on his cot waiting for the worse.

The footsteps stopped in front of his cell. He heard him clear his throat and light up his cigarette.

The door opened and Milner stepped inside. "Hello lover boy" He sneered contemptibly

"Hey...lookie what I got!" He pulled something out of his pocked and held it in front of his face. It was a photo of Laura. Gabriel's heart stopped. He bristled inside. How did he get her photo? He didn't want his ungodly hands on anything that had anything to do with her. He palpitated angrily in side.

"Ooooh...look at that! Maaaan, I would love to have me a piece of that. So, tell me; did she taste like peaches? I'll bet she was really sweet." He laughed maliciously. "How does a killer who eats people's brains end up with a lady like that? I bet she was the best fuck you ever had. Too good for the likes of you. And she gave up her life to save your sorry ass! Its too bad. If she were still alive, I'd hit that every night."

Gabriel seethed inside with anger. He struggled with all his might to move. He wanted to kill him. What would one more be. He deserved to die. He was an animal with no regard for human life. He closed his eyes; he trembled violently; his nose began bleeding.

All of the sudden, Milner stopped. His eyes got wide, filled with pain. Grabbing his groin he looked at Gabriel. "What are you doing to me, you goddamn freak?" He screamed! "OH GOD!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" Blood was starting to spurt from his testicles. "OH FUCK!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" He shouted!

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Brandon came running into Gabriel's cell.

Milner turned toward him. Brandon's eyes got wide at the sight of him. "This asshole popped my balls!!!"

"What are you talking about?" Brandon retorted. "I thought he was just a cabbage!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Milner shouted. "I'll have your ass fired and he's a dead man!"

"Says the man with the cracked nuts!" Brandon taunted him. "Go to the infirmary and have them take a look. "

Milner ran out holding his groin. Gabriel laughed to himself.

Brandon bent down and looked at Gabriel. "I can see you laughing in there, my man. Nice!" He smiled.

"Remember...I'm here to talk anytime." Brandon said starting to walk away.

_"So what do you want to talk about?"_ He heard a soft voice ask him. 

Brandon stopped walking. Smiling, he turned slowly looking at Gabriel. "It's your party. You tell me. Invite me in. It's whatever you want to make it."

The next thing he knew, he was standing in what looked like small a clock shop. There were clocks ticking everywhere. He was alone inside the shop.

He heard the voice again. "Ok. I'll talk to you."

Brandon turned around to see Gabriel sitting at a work table repairing a watch. He wore microscope glasses and worked meticulously repairing a watch. He was surprised by Gabriel's appearance. He was very handsome and clean shaven, with short hair. Not the frightening creature he saw every day in his cell with the long scraggily hair and beard.

"How can you be here, Brandon?" Gabriel asked him.

"Because I am what you call a dream walker." He half-smiled at Gabriel. This means I can talk to people inside their dreams. It is the only place I can talk to them sometimes."

"Why is that?" Gabriel asked him as he continued working on the watch.

"Because they can't wake up. They may be in comas because of an accident. Or they may be like you where something horrific caused them to withdraw from living. I am hoping to change that."

Gabriel stopped working on the watch and looked up at Brandon. "Its pointless. She's gone. I'm still here living in this shit hole. Every day is another day closer to the day I die. And it can't get here soon enough."

"Every day can be another chance to start over again, Gabriel." He stopped and looked around the shop. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because this is where it started. This was my life before I became Sylar." He replied sadly. "Everyday after I met her I wanted to go back to being just Gabriel again. But I couldn't erase the past. I knew I could never go back."

"It's pretty ironic how you wanted so much to get out of this ordinary life you had. Then you became this murderer. Only to dream of going back right where you started from." Brandon smiled at him.

Gabriel looked up at Brandon. "Why aren't you afraid of me? You have a power. I can kill you in an instant. But you are standing here talking to me. Why is that?"

"Because, the man I see is not a murderer. He is a man who caught a glimpse of life as it could of been, or even should have been and it profoundly changed him forever. And I think you brought me to this place in your life because you deeply regret all the wrong you have done."

"But I can never go back." Gabriel sadly looked down at the watch he was working on. "And I don't want to."

"That is true, man." Brandon replied. "You can't go home after all you have done. Its not there anymore. But you can move forward."

Gabriel slammed his fist on the table. "Don't you get it?" He shouted in anguish. "There IS no moving forward. The only thing that has ever mattered to me in this world is gone. I don't want to live! I don't want a future! There IS no future. Not without her!" He began to sob.

Brandon walked over then leaned and spoke firmly to him. "Maybe I have a different perspective than you do. You see Gabriel, I see things and you have no idea. Your future is written for you and it doesn't include spending the rest of your life in this crap ass shithole. You have a future Gabriel. And it is one even your mother would be proud of."

"Your not listening!" He shouted throwing his tools against the wall. "She is DEAD! And for all it is worth, so am I! So you can take your future and shove it up your ass sideways!!!"

"No Gabriel!" Brandon replied angrily. "You don't get it! See, you don't get to pick and choose. There is a whole big world out there for you if you want it, but not if your going to be sitting here on your ass, crapping your pants and feeling sorry for yourself. You made mistakes, but I am giving you an out! I am telling you that your life is waiting for you and it is a wonderful life if that is what you want it to be. All you have to do is decide is it what you want. You just think about it, ok?"

Brandon walked away. The shop disappeared and Gabriel was once again back in his godforsaken cesspool for a cell. He opened his eyes and Brandon was once again standing over him.

"There is something I forgot to tell you." He bent over and whispered to Gabriel.

_"She's still alive!"_

Gabriel's eyes opened wide.


	4. Chapter 4

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS**  
Part IV –Hearts of Fire

Night fell. The evening breeze played its song through the trees as Laura lay dreamily in her hammock enjoying the peacefulness watching the lightening bugs. She missed her home by the bay, but this little piece of paradise she found on Lake Winnipesaukee in New Hampshire soothed her spirit. She bought it in the spring and came here often when she needed to get away. It was five hours away from NYC, but that was just fine with her.

The property reminded her of her weekends with her father growing up. Her mother didn't like spending time outdoors, but on the weekends she and her father would take camping trips in the Sierra Nevada Mountains, up around Lake Tahoe. They loved to go hiking, kayaking and mountain climbing. Laura still loved the outdoors and each time she came here, she felt like she was home again.

Zeus came running up from the lake and jumped up in the hammock with her, almost knocking it all down.

"Hey! You're not exactly a lap dog you know! You weigh 110 lbs." She smiled scratching his ears. "You've been out chasing the loons again, haven't you? You know they get pretty mean, so fair warning you may want to protect yourself."

Laura soon realized she was not alone.

"_Laura, are you there?" _She heard a voice in her head.

She laughed to herself.

"_Hi Peter." _

"_Are you at the lake?"_

"_Of course. Are you interested in coming up? We had so much fun last time you were here."_

"_Yeah, we got pretty shit faced together and I think we pissed your neighbors off."_

"_I suppose we did." _She laughed to herself.

"_You know, that sounds great, but I'm pretty busy the next few days. Besides, you won't be alone for long."_

"_Oh?" _

"_Niki is on her way to visit you. I got a text message from her a little while ago. I guess she wants to talk to you about something."_

"_Well, it will be fun to see her, but hopefully she won't waste her time trying to hard-sell me on Noah Bennett's cause. I'm getting a little tired of him sending his soldiers to recruit me." _

"_Look, I know don't really like him Laura..."_

"_It's a personality thing. We just don't get along."_

"_He is kind of a tough nut to crack, but once you get past his tough exterior, he really is a good guy." _

"_That's what people say about me I suppose."_

"_No, they don't."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. People look at you and see a beautiful, sweet young woman who has had a lot of pain in her life. The ones who really know her see just acts tough, but inside is a little girl who is just looking for somebody to tell her which way to go."_

Laura smiled tearing up._ "I see you got me figured out. Sometimes I feel like you are the only one that really understands me. Why do you suppose that is?"_

"_Because we are in all respects cut from the same cloth."_

"_So, speaking of Niki, what's happening there? Has she realized that you are the best catch on the planet and would be a fool to let you slip away?"_

"_I don't know yet. I only got a text from her getting directions to your place." _

"_Are you going to see her before she heads back for Vegas?"_

"_I hope so. The ball's in her court. She's still reeling from DL taking off the way he did. I'm here; it's up to her if she wants me."_

"_You're so good with Micha. I can see she has feelings for you, but right now she is just confused. I think in time she will come around to know what I have known all along."_

"_Really? And what's that?"_

"_That you are the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful soul on the planet. Even if you are a pain in my ass sometimes."_

"_Hey, somebody has to look out for you."_

"_Nag!"_

"_Over-achiever!"_

"_Power thief!"_

"_Vigilante!"_

"_I wish you would get off of that!"_

"_Why? I know it's you. And I am going to catch you red-handed one of these days."_

"_You do that!"_

Laura heard a car coming up the road.

"_Well, speaking of the devil...she's here."_

"_Saved by the headlights."_

"_Ummmm….we are talking about her car, right?"_

"_I don't know…you tell me!"_

"_I'll work on her for you, ok?"_

"_Just don't be too obvious, please."_

"_I won't. Goodnight Peter."_

"_Goodnight Laura."_

"_Peter?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too. Thanks for being my friend."_

"_And thank you for always being there for me. We'll do this again soon."_

Laura stood up and stretched out as Zeus ran to the car barking. Niki was driving a cherry red Mustang convertible. Laura shook her head laughing.

"Well, I'll bet you had the heads turning all the way up the turnpike! You look absolutely gorgeous driving that car!" Laura smiled at her.

Niki smiled and got out of the car, hugging her friend tightly. "Oh God, its good to see you!" She stood back and looked at her. "You look great! And your hair's getting so long again!" She said stroking her hair. "And it's red! Did you color it?"

"Um, no." Laura replied. "It's always had a lot of red in it, but since it got shaved off, it just grew in this color."

"Well it fits your fiery personality. And it's so curly! Is that new too." Niki asked her.

"Nooooo…it's always been curly and I hate it. I just usually straighten it if I have time. Zeus and I have been playing in the water all day, so I just didn't bother. I never do anything when I'm here."

Niki smiled at her. "Well, at your absolute worse, you look better than my absolute best!"

"You are so full of shit!" Laura laughed at her in disbelief. "You are the embodiment of the hot sexy blonde bombshell. All you have to do is walk in a room full of men and not puke all over yourself and you could have your pick of any man in the place. Ok, I take that back…you _could _puke all over yourself and still get laid."

They both laughed.

"Well, come on in!" Laura helped her get her stuff out of the car.

"I hope you don't mind if I just showed up here uninvited. I really wanted to see you." Niki said shutting the trunk of her mustang.

"Do I mind?" Laura laughed. "Do I look like I mind? I am thrilled to see you! You were so good to me at the facility and I have missed you so much. Can you stay all weekend?"

"Well, maybe." She half-smiled. "But after you hear what I want to talk to you about, you will probably want to toss me out on my ass."

"Oh, probably." Laura smiled good-naturedly as she grabbed two beers from the refrigerator. "But let's not talk about the unpleasant stuff until tomorrow. Let's just have fun tonight. Two girls….no men…nobody safe from gossip! Deal?" She handed Niki a beer.

"Deal!" Niki and Laura clinked bottles, each of them taking a sip. "So speaking men, where is Mohinder? Doesn't he come up here with you?"

Laura laughed so hard she spit beer out her nose. "You're shitting me, right?" She laughed wiping her face. "I brought him up here once and I have never heard anybody bitch about anything so much in my life. Every time he saw a spider, he nearly shit his drawers. And you would _think_ a guy who grew up in India would not freak out when he sees a snake. And I thought I was going to have a stoke I was laughing so hard when he saw a bear out by the lake. It was over 200 yards away, but he came running in the house screaming like a little girl. He is way too much of a city boy. This LL Bean lifestyle does not fit him at all."

Niki laughed wildly. "I would have paid the price of admission to of seen that! He is usually so "put together." She took a sip of her beer. "But you keep him around for other things, right?" Niki teased her.

Laura half-smiled. "Well, it's not that he isn't "gifted" by his own "devices…" They both snickered. "But Niki, I just don't love him. I mean I do LOVE him, I enjoy being around him and my GOD, he is good to me. He has been so patient and kind where most men would have told me to fuck off by now…hell, I would have told myself to fuck off. I even gave him an out if he wanted it and he said that half my love was better than none of my love. He deserves so much better than me."

"Better than you?" Niki looked at her in incredulity. "Now you're the one who's shitting _me_! You are one of the sweetest and most kind-hearted people I know, Laura. You're not using him and he knows that. You really care for him and you have been nothing but honest with him. You might be tenacious, feisty and hot-tempered, but you would never hurt him."

"Not on purpose anyway." Laura said looking down. "You know what? I'm tired of talking about me. Let's talk about you. How are you holding up?"

"Well…every day is a struggle." She replied sadly. "I miss him, but I think to much has happened for us to ever get past this. And I guess sometimes love just isn't enough." She started to cry. Laura tenderly hugged her.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I can't even imagine what you're going through right now."

"Well, it really hurts to work so hard to overcome Jessica only to have him leave me anyway." She sniffled. "Honestly! I did not do any of those horrible things she did to him on purpose, but he says he can't look at my face and trust me anymore."

"Well, it sounds like his mother finally got to him." Laura told her.

"And you are right. He swears it wasn't her clouding his judgment, but I know her influence on him." Niki replied. "And don't think I am going to do everything in my power to keep Micah away from her!"

"Atta girl!" Laura encouraged her! "Don't let the evil mother-in-law win!" They clinked beer bottles in agreement! "Well, I know somebody who cares deeply for you…."

"Peter." Niki smiled.

"Yeah." Laura whispered. "When you're ready, he's a great catch. He's hot, available and he is just an all around good guy."

"You don't have to sell me on Peter, believe me." Niki half-smiled. "I'm just not ready yet. I don't want to confuse Micah. He is still reeling from his dad leaving."

"I know." Laura put her hand on Niki's knee. "Give yourself all the time you need. He understands."

"You know, you two are so close, I don't know why you two never hooked up." Nike looked at her curiously.

Laura laughed. "Me and Peter? Uh, no! We are not boyfriend/girlfriend material. We are WAY too much alike. As he said earlier, we are cut from the same cloth. Even if I did think of him that way, it would never work. He is a close friend and that is it. But you two…there is something there. Everyone can see it."

"Well, time will tell what happens." Niki replied finishing her beer. "Well, if you could show me to my sleeping quarters, I am really tired."

"Yeah, me too." Laura stood up heading to the door to let Zeus in. "You can sleep in the "purple bedroom".

"The purple bedroom?" Niki looked at her nervously. "Did you decorate it?'

"Of course!" Laura answered proudly. "It's my favorite color."

"Well, I'm so tired I wouldn't notice if the room were decorated with straw." Niki replied sleepily.

"Oh, that's the attic bedroom." Laura smiled.

Nike giggled. "Good night you." She went to Laura for a hug.

"Good night Niki." Laura hugged her in return. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." Niki half-smiled. "Nite."

"Nite"

* * *

Alone in his cell, Gabriel kept thinking about what Brandon had told him. "It isn't possible!" He thought to himself. "I saw her die. She died in my arms! I felt the life drain out of her body! How can this be possible?" He began to drift off to sleep.

"Did she really?" He heard a voice. Brandon was beside him. They were standing near a lake with a house on the property.

"It's beautiful here. Where are we?" He asked Brandon.

"You want proof, I'm showing you proof." Brandon replied starring straight ahead.

Gabriel heard a dog bark and a door slam. He looked toward the house and he saw Laura running out of the house after Zeus heading toward the lake. It was her. Her hair was not as long, but she was even more beautiful then the day he met her. He starred at her in disbelief.

"No, it isn't a trick." Brandon answered him as if he were reading his thoughts. "Yes, you are dreaming, but what you are seeing is real. She is alive as you are. Maybe more."

"She doesn't remember me." He stood starring at her, wanting to go to her. "She looks happy. "

"Well, she is now because she at peace in a place she loves." Brandon replied looking at Gabriel. "But on the inside, she is very sad and confused. She does not remember the last two years of her life and she feels detached from life. She is alone a lot of the time."

God, I love her." His eyes began to tear up.

Brandon turned to him. "So, go to her. Talk to her."

"Can I?" He asked him.

"This is your dream." He replied. "You can do whatever you want."

He didn't wait another second. Slowly he approached her as she stood next to the lake throwing a stick into the water for Zeus and watching him retrieve it.

"Laura." He said softly to her.

She turned around. Her green eyes that once lit up when she saw him looked sad and empty. Her eyes studied his face. She walked closer to him, standing in front of him.

"Is it you?" She whispered to him.

"What do you mean?" He replied softly.

"Since I woke up, my soul has been empty. Like a part of me is missing. When I saw you standing there, I didn't feel alone anymore. Are you the man I loved?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

She walked to him standing in front of him. He stood there, his heart pounding violently. All he wanted to do was reach out and hold her, but he only stood there, unable to move. Then very softly she kissed him. Pulling away, she looked in his eyes. She smiled again, her eyes once again the sparkling green pools he remembered.

"I love you." He whispered taking her face in his hands. Again she kissed him, this time more passionately.

Gabriel smiled, losing his eyes. When he opened them they were together inside the house. Brandon was not there. She stood next to a bed holding her hand out to him. He approached her this time taking her in his arms and kissing her feverishly. They fell on the bed together, wrapped up in each other. Their bodies melted together as they made love, their souls soaring together.

"I love you, Gabriel." She whispered to him. "Please find me."

He opened his eyes with a start. He was back in his cell, Brandon standing over him.

"Are you ready to wake up now, Gabriel?" He asked him.

For the first time in 18 months, Gabriel opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around taking a deep breath. His were eyes wide and alert.

"Welcome back." Brandon smiled at him.

"Did you do that?" Gabriel asked him aloud.

"Do what?" Brandon replied. Then he smiled. "Hey, whatever you did in your dream, I was long gone by then. I showed you what you needed to see, the rest was all whatever you wanted to make of it."

"She's really alive?" He smiled.

"Yes." Brandon told him. "She is alive."

"I have to get to her." He replied restlessly. "But how do I get out of here?"

"That my friend is up to you." Brandon told him, the turned and walked out of his cell.

Gabriel was once again alone in the darkness. For the first time in months he was alive again. Laura was alive.

Exhausted, he began to drift off to sleep. Once again…he dreamed of her…

* * *

As Laura lay sleeping, she began to dream. She tossed and turne; a sheen of perspiration covered her body. She dreamed of a lover; unable to see his face or hear his voice. But she felt his touch and every kiss burned her like fire. She could feel herself pressed up against him, her body ignited with his in fevered passion.

In her bed, Laura thrashed around, softly moaning as waves of pleasure soared throughout her body.

And then, Laura's head thrashed back against the pillows. Her passion fulfilled. In her sleep she smiled lying back against the pillows. She turned and reached for someone.

"Gabriel." She softly whispered.

**-END OF PART IV-**


	5. Chapter 5

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part V – The Approaching Storm

Niki sat in an Adirondack chair on the dock. She was wrapped in a blanket as she watched the sun rise over the lake. In the distance she heard a loon calling. On the other side of the lake she could see a family of deer taking a drink from the bank. She smiled at the beauty that surrounded her.

She heard Zeus barking; turning she could see Laura walking toward her carrying two mugs of coffee. She carried a blanket. Niki wondered how Laura could look like a goddess early in the morning with no make up and uncombed hair.

"Good morning beautiful!" Laura smiled handing Niki a mug of coffee.

"Oh, you're an angel!" Niki happily took the coffee from her. "I can see why you love it here so much. It is absolutely breathtaking."

"If it wasn't so far away from everything, I would be here all the time." She smiled. "Just being here I feel like I have found a part of myself again."

Laura took the chair beside her, put the blanket around her and the two friends sat drinking their coffee enjoying the early morning. Niki looked at Laura. She appeared to have a look of immense contentment about her

"Um, Laura." Niki smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear you just had some radically amazing sex."

Laura looked up at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um...what do you mean?"

Niki laughed. "Honey, you are absolutely RADIANT! You are glowing like a super nova!"

Laura smiled pulling the blanket over her head. "How in the hell could she know?" She thought to herself.

"Oh my GOD!" Niki laughed excitedly. "If you tell me you developed THAT kind of power..."

Laura laughed pulling the blanket from here head. "Well, Niki, every woman has THAT power, with a little ingenuity...and "D" batteries!"

"So are you going to unburden your heart to in me or not?" Niki goaded her.

"You are going to think I am completely insane..." Laura began.

"Laura!" Niki glared at her. "I can throw 300 pound men across the room; my son can manipulate machines; my ex can walk through walls...not even to mention everything you, Peter and all of the others can do. Trust me…I will NOT think you are crazy."

"Ok..." She got closer to Niki. "I had this dream last night and there was a man. I couldn't see his face. We were making love...it was so intense, and passionate. It was so vividly real! I could feel everything."

"Everything?" Niki asked excitedly.

"Yes...EVERYTHING!" Laura replied, closing her eyes while blushing.

"Oh my GOD!" Nike laughed! "Well, whatever you had for dinner last night, there had better be some leftovers in there!"

They both laughed.

Laura looked at her mug thoughtfully. "Niki. It felt so real. It wasn't just sex...he loved me. And...I felt this amazing passion and my heart was..." She took a deep breath. "I loved him Niki! I know that sounds wild, but I really woke up reaching for somebody."

"Well, did you at least get his phone number?" Niki teased her.

Laura laughed. "No, but I got a name." She smiled at Niki. "His name was Gabriel."

Niki almost dropped her coffee mug, but managed to recover quickly. "Gabriel." She repeated, shaking inside.

"Yeah." Laura replied dreamily. Then she looked at Niki firmly. "Ok, enough talk about a dream lover that I will never meet. You said you had something to talk to me about. Even though I have a good idea what it's about, I'll hear you out." She sat back in her chair eying her.

"Ok." Niki leaned forward setting her cup on the dock. "Yes, Noah asked me to come and recruit you. And I would appreciate it if you would hear me out and not say no way, eat shit and die, or fuck off until after I am finished, ok?"

"Take it away." She motioned to her.

"Ok." She began. "There is a man named Phillip Callahan that is running for President...I am sure you have heard of him."

"I have." She replied nonchalantly taking a sip of her coffee.

"What you probably don't know is that he is also a super genome. His power is persuasion. The American people think he is the one that will make all the difference. If he is elected things will get done, but it is all a big lie. It is his power at work. The man can stand there are fart the Hail to the Chief and the American people would think he was God. It is his power people are reacting to."

Niki turned in her chair looking directly at Laura. "Callahan wants our powers Laura. He wants all of our powers. He knows who we are…every one of us and that includes you. He is a mad man in the disguise of a man who cares. He is dangerous. And he needs to be stopped. We are the only ones that can stop him."

Laura was intrigued. "So what does he want with our powers?"

"To take over the world…the planet…the universe. I know it sounds like a bad plot for a B-Movie, but the guy is crazy."

"So how do we stop him?" Laura asked.

Niki smiled. "So does that mean you'll do it?"

"It means I want to know what the plan is." Laura replied sternly.

"Well, we don't know." Niki replied. "That is why we need you."

"Why me?" She asked.

"I don't know exactly." Niki said thoughtfully. "All I know is that there is a battle to be fought and supposedly you are the chosen one that will lead us into battle."

Laura laughed in disbelief. "Me? The chosen one? Your joking right?"

"I know it sounds crazy, Laura, but it's all true." Niki replied.

"And who told you this?" Laura replied skeptically.

"Mr. Yamagati." Niki told her.

Laura looked at her with astonishment.

Before she could respond, they heard a car coming up the drive. Zeus ran toward the house barking at the approaching vehicle. When the car stopped, Peter Petrelli got out and stood beside the car. Laura and Niki approached him.

"Well who invited the man to the girls retreat?" Laura asked hugging him.

"You did. Last night." He smiled. "I got to thinking about two beautiful women all by themselves in the woods and I thought you could use a man to protect you both."

Laura and Niki looked at each other and began laughing. "I think you would be more accurate if you said you came to protect the wild from _us_." Niki laughed.

"Well, the more the merrier." Laura smiled. "Have a seat…I'll go get you some coffee."

"I knew I kept you in my life for some reason." Peter laughed.

"Well, if it's to fetch you coffee, you are seriously deluded, buddy." She playfully taunted him. "This is a one time only performance." She walked back toward the house.

After she left, Niki turned to Peter.

"We got a big, fucking problem!" Niki started. "Guess what? Laura had a dream last night...one of "those" dreams boys usually start getting at age 12. She couldn't see a face; she couldn't hear a voice, but she did get a name...GABRIEL!"

Peter starred at her incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I TOLD you people! From the first time you brought up the absurd idea to erase her memories of Sylar, I told you it was a really bad idea. I told you she would never completely forget him and I was right."

"Ok, fine! You were right!" Peter said irritated. "And you know I never put a lot of stock into this whole plan either. But there is something you need to know about."

"What's that?" Niki asked confused.

"If he can get home, he may be on his way?" Peter told her.

"_What? _Niki shouted.

"Lower your voice...Please!" Peter looked back toward the house.

"You guys let Sylar out of prison? Are you all insane?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Ok, look." Peter began. "We NEED Laura. With Phillip Callahan almost being a shoe in for the Presidential election, we need to defeat him. Stop him or the country will be in danger. We need to work together like we have never worked before. We need all of our powers and Mr. Yamagati believes that Laura is the one that will lead us in our fight. AND...now I'm just repeating what the big guy said yesterday..."

"The big guy?" Niki asked puzzled. Peter shot her a knowing stare. "Oh shit! You mean..."

"Yes...him!" Peter replied. "And he thinks...and I agree with him, that if Gabriel is back in her life she will feel complete again and she will be more inclined to work with us. And, he also thinks that with Sylar's powers, he would be a great asset to our cause."

"You are shitting me!!!" Niki almost screamed before catching herself. "Sylar, working _with_ us? Are you out of your minds?"

"Look, I know what you're thinking." Peter held up his hand to calm her. "But that man is not Sylar anymore. I saw his eyes the night he came to me and the night Laura died. And Reverend Price believes he has deep regrets of his life as Sylar. He just wants to be with Laura and have a life with her. No matter what he has done Niki, he loves her. I really think Gabriel would do the right thing. If Laura is by his side Gabriel can change."

"Ok, let's just say your right." Niki said edgily. "And believe me, I'm on your side, but playing the devil's advocate, she doesn't remember Gabriel. She is starting to remember him, but he won't just be able to come back here and pick up where he left off. And what about Mohinder? Has anybody thought about his feelings in all of this?"

"Niki, she loves Gabriel." Peter replied. "She care's about Mohinder, but she does not and never will, love him. Her love for Gabriel strong enough to break through into her dreams. Don't you see? Her sub-conscience is waking up. Sooner or later she is going to remember him."

They heard the screen door to the house shut and saw Laura heading back to toward them.

"We'll finish this later." Niki whispered.

"So Laura…" Peter began as she approached them. "Niki says you are considering joining the fight against Callahan. How say you?"

Laura thought for a minute. "I'll think about it. Give me a few days, ok? And DON'T bug me…and tell Mr. Bennett if he wants to persuade me anymore, he can come himself and stop sending my friends to recruit me, ok?"

Peter and Niki looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Brandon patrolled the floor for what he hoped would be his last time. He was anxious to return home to his wife Robyn and two boys Jake and Colin. It had been close to four months since he was assigned to this facility and four months since he had seen his family. He hated being away so long, but as an ex-marine, he was used to sacrificing himself for the greater good. But at age 28, he was ready to make fatherhood his full-time job and give the job of protecting the United States to the next generation of young warriors.

Brandon grew up in New York City and he and Robyn had settled down on Long Island there to raise their family. They had often talked about leaving the city, but somehow they could just never quite bring themselves to put their home up for sale. On September 10th, 2001, he had just arrived home on leave. The very next morning changed his life forever in more ways than one. Robyn was on her way to work, but her train was 15 minutes late; of course this annoyed her because Robyn always prided herself at being on time. She was 7 months pregnant with Jake and with swollen ankles and general crabbiness; she was not in a very good mood when she finally boarded the train.

Why Robyn's life was spared when American Airlines Flight 11 hit the north tower of the World Trade Center at 8:46 a.m. that morning, they would never know. But 111 of her co-workers lost their lives. He was frantic all morning trying to reach his wife by cell phone. He was quickly dispatched by the Marines to report to ground zero to help in search and rescue. Although terrified about Robyn's fate, he did as he was told.

Brandon arrived at Ground Zero at 9:48am. Just moments before the south tower collapsed. It was as he heard the rumble of the tower collapsing that he turned around and saw his wife standing behind him. They embraced in their joy to the miracle of finding each other and wept in deep sadness at the events surrounding them. It was that day Brandon dedicated his life to serving God and soon became an ordained minister.

Post 9/11 he served his country in Afghanistan and then in Iraq. He missed the births of both of his sons. He served his country as a Marine to the fullest extent of the word.

But that all ended two years ago in the Iraqi desert.

One morning Brandon woke up to the familiar sound of exploding bombs. But this time they were much closer. Their camp was hit. Brandon and his men ran for cover helping others along the way. Brandon heard a blast directly behind him, then it all went black.

He woke up in an infirmary almost 2 days later. He was one of the lucky ones. Of the 13 members of his Platoon, only he and three others had survived. Two of them had lost limbs. Brandon only had concussion.

It was in the military hospital that Brandon began to discover his abilities.

The third Platoon member, Scott McBride was in and out of consciousness. Brandon often sit next to him, praying and talking to him. It was during one of his talks with Scott that he discovered his ability. He found himself standing next to Scott in a field.

"How did I get here?" Brandon remembered asking Scott.

"I don't know." Scott replied. "I could hear you out there and I was scarred. I waned to talk to you and then you were here."

After the shock wore off, Brandon began wonder if he was in his dream for a reason. "Did you invite me here Scott?"

"I think so." Scott replied to him. "I wanted you here with me."

"Why are you scarred?" Brandon asked him.

"I don't want to die." Scott told him. "I'm supposed to marry my girl. I'm afraid to die. I'm scarred Brandon." He began to cry.

Brandon looked directly at Scott. "If you don't want to die, than don't die. Do you want to come back?"

Scott nodded.

"I don't know if this works or not, but can you take my hand?" He asked him holding out his hand.

Scott did as he asked.

Then, like a thunderbolt, he was back in the hospital sitting next to Scott's. He and Scott both jolted themselves awake. Scott was back and doing fine.

It was then that Brandon realized he had a special gift. Until the day he received his discharge papers, he would sit with the soldiers in the hospital and help them. Sometimes he was able to bring them home; sometimes he would help them cross over to the other side.

Brandon loved his gift. It gave him means by which to serve his fellow man. But at times it was a burden when he was asked to help somebody whose time it was to go. Brandon could only help them make their journey to the other side by helping to ease their pain.

Six months ago, Brandon was approached by a man. He knew about his powers and wanted to talk to him. He told him about the organization he was a part of and how there were other people like him with special abilities. Their organization's purpose was to maintain the quality in the lives of people like him with abilities. He offered Brandon a lucrative salary, a home for his wife and children wherever they wanted to live and as long as he was on retainer for the organization.

After much praying and talking to his wife, he finally agreed to take the position. He was quickly trained and given the assignment of a man named Gabriel Gray.

Gabriel's case had been difficult. He was in a catatonic state after witnessing the horrific death of his lover who died to save his life. He quickly learned that Gabriel's love had in fact not died, but was very much alive. But in order to be able to talk to Gabriel, Gabriel had to seek him. It took nearly four months for him to finally ask him to come to him.

When the man told him about Gabriel, he had told him about his past as a murderer and the circumstances leading up to his killing spree. But all he could see when he looked at Gabriel's eyes was a sad, lost soul who had found the woman he was destined to love and was willing to give up his life for her. He could see into Gabriel's heart and knew there was good in him deep down.

Brandon was quickly interrupted from his thoughts by a loud crashing noise coming from Gabriel's cell. Earlier that day, Gabriel had asked him to bring him some art supplies so he could do some painting. He could hear the paint cans and easel being thrown around the cell and Gabriel using language that would send truck drivers running home to their mama's. Brandon ran to his cell and quickly opened the door.

Gabriel was in the corner of his cell slumped to the floor looking angry. There was paint, a broken easel and paintings scattered all over the cell.

"Hey, man! What are you doing?" Brandon asked confused.

"There is no reason for me to go home." He replied spitefully. "She doesn't love me."

"What are you talking about?" Brandon asked him puzzled.

"I'm talking about THIS!" Gabriel took his painting and threw it in the middle of the floor.

Brandon picked it up and studied it. It was of a pretty young woman lying in bed touching a man that was sitting on the side of the bed next to her. Brandon recognized the man as Mohinder Suresh; a scientist he had met at the organization before being assigned to Gabriel's case.

"Ok." He responded to Gabriel. "I don't quite get it. Fill me in."

Gabriel put his hands over his eyes. "One of my abilities I have is pre-cognitive painting. _I paint the future! _That girl is Laura and that man is Mohinder Suresh! She is in love with him now! DAMMIT!!! I should have killed that son-of-a-bitch when I had a chance!"

"Gabriel! Get a hold of yourself, man!" Brandon attempted to reason with him. "What does this prove?"

"Don't you get it?" Gabriel shouted at him. "She doesn't remember me! She is sleeping with him now because she knows nothing about me!"

Brandon looked at the painting again.

"Ok. Reality check time." He told Gabriel sternly. "Was it not you that insisted Laura's memories be erased so she could find a life with another man?"

Gabriel took a deep breath closing his eyes. "Yes." He replied softly. "I did. But I also thought I was going to be _dead_. I thought I was going to be dead…and I wouldn't have to know it would hurt this much." He struggled to hold back tears.

"Ok Gabriel. Let's look at this picture together." Brandon held up the painting. "I see you did a few more, lets look at those too."

"What's the fucking point?" He said angrily. "She has found somebody else. Even if I did come back, she will only know me as Sylar. She won't remember Michael, or Gabriel."

Brandon picked up one of the other paintings. "Gabriel. Did she ever kiss you with her eyes open?"

Gabriel turned and looked at him. "No. Never."

"Well, my good man, you have nothing to worry about." He held up a picture of Laura kissing Mohinder. "There is no passion in that kiss. Not from her. She does not love this man."

"How can you be so sure?" Gabriel asked his voice softening.

"Are your paintings accurate?" Brandon asked him.

"Yeah, for the most part." Gabriel replied thinking back to Issac's paintings of events that took place and some of his workings since taking Issac's gift from him.

Brandon sat on the side of Gabriel's cot. "Look, the way I see it, you have two choices here. You can stay here; let her stay with Dr. Suresh and spend the rest of your days thinking about her with him. Your other choice is to find your way out of here and go get your woman back! And I have a feeling once she sees you again, Dr. Suresh will be nothing but a memory."

Gabriel shook his head. "But you are forgetting one thing. She doesn't remember me."

"Gabriel." Brandon put his hand on his shoulder. "That dream you had the other night was as real as it gets. I could feel her love for you as much as I could feel yours. That says it all. Her heart remembers you."

Brandon stood up putting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder looking him in the eye. "I am not saying she is going to take one look at you and go rushing right back into your arms. No, it will not be easy. If she is the kind of girl I think she is, she will likely feel some sort of loyalty to the Doctor. But I am confident that in the end, it will be you her heart chooses."

Brandon continued. "So, what's it going to be, my man! Are you going to stay here hanging around while _your_ girl starts a life with somebody else? Remember! Just a few days ago, you thought she was dead! You could barely sit up because you were so grief stricken thinking she was dead. Well, a miracle has happened! Your girl is alive and she is waiting for _you!_"

He started walking toward the door. "So are you going to get up off your candy ass, quit crying about loosing her and get back out there and fight for her?"

Gabriel smiled. "Just tell me how to get home from here."

Brandon starred at him. "Nope, you're on your own with that one. It was only my job to give you the information. The rest is up to you. I'll see you on the other side of the fence, my brother." Brandon embraced Gabriel then walked out the door.

Gabriel sat by himself on his cot for a moment. He looked at the end of his bed and saw a small package. It contained some scissors and a shaving kit. "Are you trying to tell me something, my friend?" He smiled.

For the first time in almost two years, Gabriel looked at himself in the mirror. He nearly turned and ran seeing his face starring back at him. With his long matted hair and scraggly beard, he looked like a wild man. "Well, I can't get my girl back looking like this." He smiled to himself and he took the scissors and began to trim his beard."

**--END OF PART V--**


	6. Chapter 6

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part VI – The Escape

Niki was standing on the porch waiting for Peter. A moment later he came out the door.

"Ok, she's asleep. What's up?" Peter asked her.

"We need to finish our discussion from this morning." Niki replied.

"Well, I talked to Noah." Peter told her. "Gabriel is on his way home. Well, he hasn't broken out yet, but Brandon gave him everything he needs to get out of there."

"How in the hell is he going to get out of there? He is in the middle of the ocean for Gods sake!" Niki shook her head.

"The man can move things with his mind, freeze water, nuke anything that gets in his way and that's just in the morning." Peter reminded her. "And now that he knows Laura is alive, do you think he is going to let something as trivial as the ocean stop him from getting to her?"

Niki sighed and put her hands on her head. "I hope you are right about all of this.

"I think I am." Peter replied. "Now the challenge is going to be to get her to remember him."

They heard a door slam behind them. Laura was standing there, arms folded, her green eyes flashing. Peter and Niki looked to each other.

"Remember...who?" Laura asked flatly. "Gabriel?"

"I thought you were asleep." Peter replied, shocked to see her.

"I woke up!" She said sternly.

"Laura..." Peter began.

Laura held her hand up to silence him. Her words; clear and slow. "I do not want to hear any passive-aggressive, pussyfooting bullshit out of either of you." I KNOW you are _all_ keeping something from me. Peter...I can read your thoughts. And no, I wouldn't fuck you that way if my life depended on it!"

She sat down on the swing. "This has gone on for long enough! Maybe it is for my own good that you don't tell me. Maybe it is because you think I am too fragile to handle the truth. I may be a lot of things, but I am most absolutely not fragile. So, somebody had better start talking and _now_."

She turned and whispered to Niki. "And just remember...I know all about your dirty little secret. I'm sure you don't want me to slip and let that out do you?"

Niki's eyes got wide. "What secret?" She asked.

Laura's eyes glowered. "_That_ secret."

Niki wasn't quite sure what secret she was referring to...the time Jessica slept with Nathan, or the time Jessica tried to kill Nathan. If Laura knew and Peter found out, any chance for a possible future would be dashed."

"Peter. Just tell her. She has to know sooner or later." Niki replied dejectedly.

Peter sat down next to Laura. "Laura, I can get into deep shit for what I am about to tell you, but I'll tell you everything I know."

"There are three of us here Peter." She assured him. "I won't turn you in and I know Niki won't either. Now please! Tell me! I need to know why I am having wet dreams about a man named Gabriel."

"Ok." Peter began. "Before you came to us, you were involved with a man. And yes, his name was Gabriel. All I know for sure is that one night, Greg Andrews was shot and killed, and you were shot and left for dead."

"So…did Gabriel kill Greg and shoot me?" She asked, not quite believing him.

"We don't know." Peter replied. "We do not know if he is the victim or the killer. Because of your powers Mr. Yamagati had you brought to us. We felt it was best to keep you under guard until we know what happened to Gabriel."

"So this is the big secret everybody has been keeping from me?" She said skeptically.

"This is what I know." Peter told her, knowing she didn't believe him really.

"_Your lying."_ Laura told him telepathically.

"_You are putting me in a really bad position. I really can't tell you everything. There are things that will be revealed to you soon. But not yet. Please trust me, Laura. I have never let you down yet, have I?" _Peter replied.

"You know what Peter? Fine! I'll buy your little story." She told him aloud. "But I know there is more to this than you are telling me."

"What? That's it?" He looked at her in disbelief. "You're not going to cut off my limbs and feed them to me?"

"That's it." She replied simply. "When I was listening to you spin your BS story, I realized there has to be a damn good reason my best friends aren't telling me about my life and who this Gabriel is. But I know who does know and don't think I won't be talking to him when I go in to sign up for your little justice league."

Niki and Peter looked at each other smiling. "So, you're going to work with us?"

"That all depends on what Mr. Bennett has to tell me." She smiled.

"Well, after all this beer, I really need to take a wicked wiz, and I want to go look at the moon on the water, so I think I'm going to go kill two birds with one stone." He walked toward the lake.

"Don't forget to spell your name right when you write it in the sand." Niki called after him. Peter turned around and bowed to them both. The girls laughed.

"Niki approached Laura, turning her around. "Ok, what secret are you talking about?"

"Which one do you think?" Laura smiled coyly.

"Tell me!" Niki demanded.

"I don't know!" She smiled teasingly. "But you must have some juicy ones in your closet because you should have seen the "Oh Shit" look on _your_ face..."

"You weren't really going to sell me out back there were you?" Niki replied in disbelief.

"Now what kind of friend do you think I am?" She taunted her. "I wouldn't tell even if I did know."

"You BITCH!" Niki laughed throwing a pine cone at her. "You were bluffing!"

"Of course, I was." Laura smiled mischievously and started to walk in the house. "Oh, and you probably shouldn't ever get into a game of poker with me either...I never loose." She laughed tauntingly.

"Laura." Niki called to her before she went in the house. "You know, I really hate keeping things from you. And so does Peter. But he is right. We are both under strict orders not to tell you anything. And like he said, there are things happening that soon will explain everything." Niki walked to her, putting her hand on the side of her face." Just don't hate us both, ok?"

Laura smiled at Niki as the women hugged. "Ok." She smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Niki said.

Laura started to go in the house, then paused at the door. She turned around. "You know Niki, when I look back at my life, there are so many wonderful things I remember. I remember my mom, my dad. Mr. Yamagati and the day I received my black belt. Graduating from High School, College. My first love." She took a deep breath. "And then, there is this huge void of time that I can't remember. It sucks. It really does. And I may never remember." She walked toward her half-smiling. "But what is even worse is this empty space in my heart. I can live without knowing what has happened the last eighteen months. But I can't live without knowing who used to be here." She reached up, touching her heart. "Whoever he was, I had to of loved him deeply, or I wouldn't be trying so hard to fill this void he left in my soul." She turned around and walked into the house.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight." Niki smiled sympathetically at her friend.

Niki let out a sigh and took another beer. She walked out to the hammock and laid down looking at the stars. They were so beautiful. She thought about the lights of Vegas and how much she was going to miss them when she left. She hadn't told anybody yet, but she was moving to New York. She wanted to be closer to her work with the orginization, put Micah into Columbia University prep school; and be closer to Peter. She smiled thinking of her life. "It is time to move on." She told herself.

As she lay there, Peter came walking by toward the house. He walked past her not seeing her.

"Where are you going?" Niki asked him.

Peter turned startled. "Well, I was going to head off to bed."

Niki stood up and walked to him. "Want some company?"

Peter looked at her, cautiously. "Well, you know I would love to take you to bed with me and make love to you all night. But I want to be sure it is what you want to."

Niki half-smiled at him. "It is what I want too." She whispered.

"Niki, I love you." Peter began. "I have been in love with you for a long time. But I will only do this if this is for real. And please don't do this because you are lonely or just want to get laid. If tomorrow morning you are going to wake up and decide you really aren't ready, or are worried about Micha being confused, then don't bother. I really don't want the headache. But if you feel you really could be in love with me and you are through crying over DL leaving you, then come spend the night with me and maybe the rest of your life." He walked to her putting his hands on her waist. He spoke softly to her. "If you let me, I can be there for you; I can be there for Micah." He whispered softly. "If you really want me, then just say yes."

Niki looked in his eyes. "Yes." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Peter's heart was full of love for her. Tenderly he touched her face and pulled her in, gently kissing her. Their kisses grew more passionate. Peter picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. They were quite as not to wake Laura. They stood beside the bed slowly kissing as they undressed each other. Peter passionately kissed her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt kissing his chest. To his delight and amusement, Niki put her foot on his stomach, pushing him down on the bed. Slowly and sensuously she undressed herself as he watched hungrilly. In slow cat-like movements, she approached him, unzipping his pants. Peter moaned softly as she began kissing his stomach then reaching down she grabbed his pant legs, ripping off his jeans. He sat up, grabbing her and pulled her into him, feverishly kissing her.

"Think you can handle this?" She asked him breathlessly.

"Can you?" He replied as they began to make love.

* * *

Laura was awakened by a thumping sound coming from the next room. "What the hell…." Soon she realized what the noise was. She smiled. "Go Peter!"

The thumping got louder and she could hear them moaning louder. Her joy quickly turned to disgust. "Oh My God!" She groaned pulling the pillows over her head.

* * *

Lights Out! He heard the guards calling up and down the cell block. "Hopefully the last time I will ever hear that phrase uttered." Gabriel said to himself. He turned off his light and lay in wait. It didn't take long until he heard the familiar footsteps. He could fix a watch to Milner's time. He heard him try to light his cigarette, but his lighter must have been broken. "Oops!" Gabriel snickered to himself.

"Mother-fucker, son-of-a-BITCH!" He heard him shout. Causing Gabriel to snicker to himself. The door opened. He walked in and immediately walked over to Gabriel. He pulled out his gun, holding it to Gabriel's head.

"Helllllo lover boy." He taunted. "So, you thought you were so cute with your little trick the other day. Trying to squeeze my nuts off. Well, it didn't work. My nuts are still as sweet as candy to the little girls!"

Gabriel smiled listening to Milner's words waiting for the right moment.

"Oh, and I hear your sweet, ripe, pretty little girlfriend is still alive. And she's fucking somebody else. YeahI heard you talking to Price in here the other night. I think when I take my leave I'm going to go to New York City and see for myself if she really does taste like peaches.so what do you think of that, lover boy?"

"Well, I think I am going to go home and taste some peaches myself and YOU are going to rot in hell, you putrid sack of shit!" With a flick of his hand Gabriel turned on the light leering angrily at him.

Milner gawked at him in horror. He was fully awake, clean shaven and short hair again. He had made a full recovery.

Gabriel stepped closer to him, grabbing him by the neck, he lifted him up, throwing him against the wall. Milner gasped for air. "Hey Milnerneed a light?" Gabriel opened his hand forming a fireball, laughing maliciously.

"No! No! Please!" Milner screamed. "Please don't!"

Gabriel slowly walked toward him, moving the ball of fire in front of his face. "Are you kidding me? You're nothing but a head cabbage! You can't feel a thing!" He allowed the fire to bun his chest hair. Milner began to scream again.

"Ok." Gabriel commanded him. "You're going to be a good little soldier and do exactly what I sayor this time I WILL squeeze the piss out of your balls and I won't stop there. I will cut your cock off with a spoon and feed it to you! And I will enjoy listening to you squeal like a pig. And nobody is here to save your ass this time. Are we quite clear?"

Milner nodded quickly. "I'll do anything!"

Gabriel stepped closer to him. "Oh yes…you WILL do anything."

Gabriel laughed in amazement stepping closer to him. "You are nothing but a sorry ass pussy boy! You're big and tough as long as they can't fight back, but when your ass is against the wall, you are nothing but a sniveling piece of shit."

Gabriel lifted his hand sending him flying against the door. "Oops! So sorry! I hate it when it does that. Maybe it's this finger." He flipped him the middle finger sending him flying, slamming into the sink. "Crap! I did it again. Maybe it's this finger…." He raised his left middle finger.

"Please stop!!!" Milner screamed! "Your killing me!"

"I'm sorry…did you say something?" Gabriel said standing over him. "I didn't know that horse excrement could speak." He sent him flying into his cot.

Smiling spitefully, he approached him. "Now, you are going to be a good little boy. I want you to take off your uniform…including the hat. Give me your keys, your badge, your security key, your gun and your wallet….NOW!" Gabriel shouted at him.

Milner didn't hesitate. He did exactly what he was told.

As he took off his gun, he raised it and took five shots at him. Gabriel raised his hand stopping the bullets mid air. Milner looked at him horrified. "Oh shit." He said almost crying.

Gabriel continued to keep the bullets at bay, shaking his head. "First you say it, and then you do it." He laughed looking at his soiled underpants. "I'm so glad we decided to do this_ after_ you took your uniform off." He let the bullets drop to the ground. "You're lucky I am turning over a new leaf." He smiled. "The last guy who tried to shoot me ended up with four bullets in his chest and stomach."

After putting the uniform on, he looked inside his wallet. "Yeah baby! Come to daddy!" He pulled out a wad of cash; waving it in front of Milner's face. "This is going to get me home to my girl!" He taunted. "In the future, you may want to consider travelers checks." He smirked.

He reached in the pockets and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter tossing them at him. "I won't be needing these. Disgusting habit!"

Gabriel began walking toward the door. Before opening the door, he turned and approached Milner, who was crouched in the corner cowering.

He kneeled down and got right in his face. "I'm blowing this beer joint! And if you are a good little boy, you will never see me again. But if you even think of coming near my girl or if you ever fuck with another one of these inmates again, I _will_ be back. So please…don't make me come back here!" He stood up and took a last look around. Then looking at the magnetic band still clinging to his arm. "Oh…I knew I was forgetting something. I'm not going anywhere if this is still affixed to my body." Raising his finger, the band shattered. "Whoops! I just don't' know my own strength sometimes." He laughed.

"Keep in touch." He bided him. "On second thought…don't"

Without another word, Gabriel turned off the light and closed the door behind him, on his way to freedom.

* * *

Gabriel worked his way through the prison and finally found himself outside its walls. For a moment he stood there, breathing in the sweet fresh air. He opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings.

"I'm coming home my love." He smiled closing his eyes. "Wait for me just a little bit longer."

He was jolted out of his euphoric moment by the sound of alarms. "I guess they realized they have a kid missing!" Laughing to himself he began to run.

He came to a sudden stop. There was nowhere left to run. He was surrounded by ocean.

From behind him, he could hear dogs barking. A dozen men with guns were heading his way.

"Oh shit!" He muttered to himself.

He stood for a moment giving pause to his predicament. "Gabriel Gray…how in the hell are you going to get yourself out of this one?"

**-- END OF PART VI --**


	7. Chapter 7

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part VII - The Long Journey Home

"Nice going hot shot!" Gabriel thought to himself. "You can take the guards no problem, but how in the hell are you going to get across that ocean?"

Just as abruptly as they began, the alarms and search lights stopped; the guards began to retreat back towards the prison.

"What the hell?" He said allowed. "They aren't coming after me. What is going on?"

Rather than questioning the gift of time given to him, he decided to capitalize on it. He levitated himself giving him perspective of his surroundings. About 200 yards from his field of view appeared to be a village. "That's got to be where the guards stay."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he saw exactly what he was looking for; a small harbor. "Score!" Gabriel whispered to himself.

He lowered himself back to the ground, making his way toward the village.

The village was empty. "This is almost creepy." He thought to himself. "This is going much easier than a prison break should. Why do I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

Cautiously he entered the harbor. He looked for a boat that would suffice his journey home. He found an ocean cruiser which looked like it was used for transporting the guards between the facility and the mainland. Gabriel walked into the boat cabin. He smiled. It had a bed, a fully stocked kitchen, satellite TV and a nice sized living area. "This will do just fine!" He smiled to himself.

"Ok...how is a boy from Queens going to drive a boat?" Sadly, he remembered Charlie, the waitress from Texas and the memory recall power he took from her. He thought about Hiro, the man that teleported him back from New York to be with Laura after his fateful time with Peter. He knew now what it meant to have your love taken from you. He smiled sadly thinking of Hiro closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Hiro." He thought to himself.

"Ok Gabriel; get your shit together. Get the hell out of here before they change their minds and come after you." He thought to himself.

Gabriel climbed back up the ladder to the navigation deck. It was here that he realized why this was going so well. Sitting next to the steering wheel was a small box that had a card with his name on it. He ripped open the card and read it.

_Gabriel – _

_Thank you for NOT parting the waters or freezing the ocean. _

_We share the same excellent taste in the ladies, and since you  
__found this fine piece of machinery, it appears we have the same  
__flavor in water vessels._

_Inside this box is everything you need to get home. Let the stars  
__be your guide._

_Safe journey and Godspeed._

_Brandon_

Gabriel laughed at Brandon's ingenuity. "Son of a bitch!" He laughed to himself. "You helped orchestrate this, didn't you?"

Opening the box, he began to view its contents. There was $5000 cash, a fake passport and identification with the name of Bradley James Mitchell, and a book, "Yachting for Dummies." He laughed. "Smartass!"

As he picked up the book, something fell out of the box. He bent down to pick it up. As he looked at it, his heart stood still. It was a photo of Laura that was dated just a week earlier. Gabriel looked at the photo with tears in his eyes. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her long hair had been cut to just a little below her shoulders. But the sparkle in her green eyes was gone. The girl who used to have a natural zest for life and daring spirit was gone. He took the photo and held it next to his chest.

"Please remember me, Laura." He whispered.

He picked up the book and quickly read it through. Then without further delay, he started the boat; heading for home.

"I may not know anything about boating, but I do know about the stars." He smiled to himself. "Ok…latitude and longitude…where in the hell am I?"

------

_**One Month Later**_

Nine PM. The night was hot and sultry, but the woman pulled her cloak up around her shoulders. Slowly, cautiously, she walked down the empty street, completely alert to her surroundings. She stood for a moment looking at the night sky; the full moon lighting her way.

From behind her she could hear them. Tonight there were 6. _Satan's Ace's_ they called themselves. The latest gang to try and take over the neighborhood. She stood in silence as they approached.

The gang leader stepped forward. "Hey...a sweet, ripe little thing like you really shouldn't be out this late at night. Didn't your mama tell you there are bad men out here by the tracks?" The woman only could stare at them.

"What's the matter pretty lady?" Another gang member asked her. "Don't you have anything to say?"

The woman could only look down at her feet trembling as the gang circled her.

"Ooooh...this is going to be fun!" The leader said licking the woman's cheek. They converged on her pushing her to the ground. They began ripping at her clothes as the woman struggled.

The leader opened up her purse. A sign popped out shocking the gang members. "Eat Shit!" The sign read. The woman pulled the hood from her face. "Hi guys! Remember me?" She kicked the leader in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. The other gang members tried to hold her down, but she was to strong. In a single spinning kick, she knocked all five of them off of her.

Laura arched her back, jumping up, landing on her feet. She ripped the cloak off throwing on the ground.

All of the gang members regrouped and began to walk toward her. She extended her arm to them beckoning them to come to her.

The leader picked up a piece of metal rebar and began to swing it at her full force. She grabbed the end of the rebar mid swing. She looked at him, and smiled. "Hi!" She took the metal and shoved him into a trash dumpster. "Right where you belong, looser!"

Two of the gang members approached her. One grabbed her from behind while the other tried to take a swing at her. She swung her legs up kicking the one in front of her, then popping her head backwards she hit the other in the nose. He released her immediately to grab his broken nose. She did a triple backflip, landing in front of another assemblage. She smiled and waved at them. One of them approached attempting to kick her. She grabbed his foot, then came up kicking him in the back of his knee. He fell to the pavement in pain.

His men all wounded, the leader approached Laura standing in front of her. "You might have your "Joe Jitsu" karate moves pretty lady; but you are no match for my little friend here." He took a 9mm pistol out of his jacket and opened fire on her. Laura opened into block stance sending the bullets flying away from her.

"No fucking way." He stood stunned.

"Bring on the pain, bad boy!" She smiled. "I can take it."

He pulled out his knife and in a flash threw it at her. Laura jumped in the air out of its path, flipping backwards landing behind the gang leader. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Remember me?" She asked sweetly. Then taking her fist, she struck him on the side of the head; he hit the pavement hard. Laura quickly approached him.

"Oh, I meant that _I_ would bring on _your_ pain." She laughed. "Sorry for not being clear on that."

Three of the men once again began to surround her. She rolled her eyes. "Guys, guys, GUYS! Common! Your wearing me out!" She looked at them all.

"Ok, fine." She jumped up in the air and hovered for a moment. She kicked the one on the right in the face, and then the man on the left and the man in the middle got both of her feet at once. Landing behind them, she kicked them each in the kneecaps sending them to the pavement.

She heard the police sirens. Rolling her eyes in relief. "Finally!" She smiled. "Sorry boys, I would love to stay and play some more, but I think the boys in blue would like to have their turn now. Adios!" She turned and ran.

* * *

As Laura turned the corner a man stepped in front of her. She stopped in fright. She quickly recognized the man as Matt Parkman. 

"Matthew, you scarred the living crap out of me." She smiled in relief seeing her friend.

Parkman laughed. "Yes! You got Satan's Ace's leader! NICE!" He hugged her in appreciation.

"Look, I'm just glad to do whatever I can go get these people off the street. Nobody should have to live in fear at night."

"Speaking of fear…" Matt started. "Has Noah been able to get in touch with you?"

"No. I'm just letting him stew in his juice while he waits. I'm tired of him acting all high and mighty, so I'm just having a little fun at his expense."

"You know Laura," Matt began. "I used to think of him like you do now, but once I started to know the man inside, he really is a good man."

Laura half-smiled at him. "Well, he did raise Claire, so he can't be all bad I guess. I'll tell you what; when you talk to him again, tell him if he backs down, so will I."

"I'll tell him." Matt smiled. "Thanks again for your help Laura...or should I say _Raven._" He laughed.

Laura turned and smiled at him.

"Matt?" She asked him. "Are things getting better with Janice?"

Matt half-smiled. "Yeah, their going really well. I think we are finally starting to find our way home."

"I'm glad." She replied. "Good night Matt."

"I'll see you soon Laura." Matt said.

He watched as Laura got on her Café Racer and rode off into the night.

Matt closed his eyes for a moment and thought about the night Laura was shot. It was he that pulled the trigger and although he had no way of knowing that she would have astral projected herself into the execution chamber at the exact moment he took his shoot at Sylar; yet the guilt of watching that innocent girl die by his hand was more than he could take. The wounds were already open after his marriage had fallen apart and he had turned to alcohol. Although he had learned later that evening they were able to spare her life, she was in a coma and her unborn child was killed due to lack of oxygen. Of course, he blamed himself for putting Laura into a coma, the infant's death and never let a moment go by without feeling responsible for the pain he had caused her.

But in his weakest moment when he was contemplating ending his own life, a young man named Brandon Price came into his life and helped turn him around. Once again he began to believe in himself and was able to get his wife and child home to him. The family moved to New York where he was finally able to pass the detective test. Things were finally going well for Matt.

Yet, each time he looked at Laura and saw the pain in her eyes, he remembered. After she woke up from her coma, he vowed he would help her get her life back together.

Matt recalled a conversation he had with her a few days before the Organization released her.

"So I hear their finally going to spring you from this place!" He walked into her room seeing her standing up getting ready to leave. "So what in the world are you going to do with yourself?"

Laura looked at him. "That is the same question I keep asking myself…what in the world are you going to do with yourself."

"Have you given any thought about joining us?" He asked her.

"And have anything more to do with Noah Bennett? Voluntarily? No." She replied. "I have had enough of that pretentious ass to last me a lifetime."

"Ok, so that brings me back to my first question…." He started.

"Well, I guess there is nothing in California for me to go back to." She half-smiled. "I was thinking maybe I would head to New York. Mohinder and I have been getting closer and of course I think the Petrellis have made me an honorary sister. So, maybe I'll try living there and see how it goes."

"And you are going to just live off your daddy's money?" He asked partially joking.

"Now if I did that, my father would come back from the grave and kick my butt across one side and again across the other." She replied laughing. Then she thought for a moment. "I think I would really like to do something that really matters. I may buy a dojo and teach karate to children and anybody else who wants to learn. And crazy as it sounds, I have all of these powers, I would like to use them to help people who can't help themselves. I mean, why even if these powers if I can' use them to help people in need. Isn't that what we are all here for?"

Matt remembered thinking for a moment. "How would you like to help out the NYPD?"

She looked at him intrigued.

So The Raven's Shadow was born. Matt smiled remembering their pact. Even though it had helped his career, he was more interested in helping Laura find a way to ease the pain inside her he had caused. He was happy to see her finally beginning to emerge through her pain and join the living again. He hoped he had small part to do with that.

* * *

Mohinder looked up from his research and smiled. She was in his kitchen putting together something for him to eat. He had worked long into the night, and hadn't bothered to take a break for lunch or dinner. After scolding him, she went into his kitchen. After getting rid of the moldy leftovers in his refrigerator, she went to the market downstairs and stocked him up on some healthy food and began making him something to eat. 

She looked at him starring at her. "What?" She asked him self-consciously.

"Saving the world one person at a time." He smiled approaching her, then kissing her gently.

She smiled returning his kiss. "Well, after seeing the crap you had growing in your refrigerator somebody has to take care of you. You're supposed to be a doctor and yet you had milk in there even the garbage disposal didn't want to drink."

He laughed pulling her in close. "Well, I'm glad you're here to keep me well."

"Well, I would hate a doctor to have to die because he ate deadly mold from his own refrigerator." She smiled softly. "And I would hate it too." She kissed him softly.

Mohinder lifted her up on the counter, kissing her passionately. She returned the intensity of his kiss. He pulled her legs around him and carried her into his bedroom where he made love to her into the night.

* * *

Mohinder abruptly sat up in anger, causing Laura to wake up. 

"Mohinder, what is it?" She sleepily asked seeing his expression. She reached out to touch his leg, but he moved away from her.

He shook his head slowly. "I finally begin to feel that perhaps there is a chance that you could start to return my feelings. Maybe not as intensely as my love for you, but perhaps on some level you would love me. But after every door was closed, and ever map was ever erased so could never find your way back, there he is!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked taken aback. "You know I care about you." She tried to sit up and touch his face, but again he pulled away. "Mohinder, why are you acting like this?"

"Laura, when I first met you almost two years ago, I thought you were so wonderful…and beautiful. You tugged at my heart strings even then, but I told myself then your heart did not belong to me and to walk away. You were involved with somebody else and I was simply in your life to analyze your abilities and that was it. I backed off and stayed away."

Laura sat up and looked at him in disbelief. "Mohinder. I thought the time we met after I woke up from my coma was the first time we met. Are you telling me now that we met before? And who was I involved with." She stood and asked him point blank. "Mohinder? What in the hell are you trying to tell me?"

Mohinder stood up, pulled on a pair of boxers and sat in a chair by the window.

"I am so bloody tired of keeping this secret. You should have been told a long time ago." He put his head in his hands. "I may loose you forever after I tell you this and it will serve me bloody damn right, and you will probably hate me, but I can't do this anymore. It is hurting you and it is destroying me."

Laura stood up pulling her t-shirt and underpants back on. She went and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Mohinder." She touched his hand. "No matter what you tell me, I could never hate you. If anything, I feel cursed. I want so much to be in love with you the way you are with me. I have tried so hard. I know you realize I do love you, but not the way you deserve to be loved. So no matter what you tell me, please know that I will never hate you."

He looked at her sternly. "After what I am about to tell you Laura, you will almost certainly change your mind."

"Whatever it is, please tell me Mohinder." She replied coolly.

"Very well." Mohinder began.

He told her everything. All about Sylar, Gabriel, Michael Walsh. He told her about the night she was shot. How Sylar murdered Greg. How she gave her life to save him. Her memories being erased by The Organization. And the child that died inside of her.

Laura stood up and walked over to the window. In a state of shock, she looked out at the night sky. Mohinder gently approached her and touched her shoulders.

"Laura, talk to me. He said gently. "I know this was a lot to take in."

"I'm going to be sick." Laura quickly ran to the bathroom where she spent the next 10 minutes vomiting.

When she finally came out, she looked at Mohinder. "Sorry." She said. "I cleaned it up."

"I don't' give a flying fuck about that!" Mohinder answered her disconcerted. "I just handed you the biggest shock of your life and I am a little more concerned about you than cleaning up my damn bathroom."

Laura looked at Mohinder in disbelief. "Do you realize you just cussed? Are you allowed to say the f-word?"

"Only if I really mean it." He replied flatly.

Laura walked over and sat on the bed. He handed her one of his t-shirts as she took off her soiled one. "Thank you." She said softly putting it on.

"Mohinder, this explains everything!" She said in a far away tone. "Ever since I woke up, I have had a feeling that there was somebody I have loved. Passionately. And you are telling me that he is a killer?"

Mohinder nodded. "He murdered my father Laura; and many others. He even came to kill you. But he met you before you received your powers and he fell deeply in love with you. But when you received your powers, he found himself wanting to kill you. It frightened him, so he turned himself over to us and asked to be executed and to erase any memories of him from your mind forever. He loved you that much Laura."

Laura stood up and walked to the window. She thought for a moment. "So this is why I have been having these dreams. I keep seeing a man, but I can't see his face. But I can feel him. And I feel this intense passion between us."

"I know." Mohinder replied dryly looking at the floor. "A few minutes ago in your sleep you whispered Gabriel."

Laura quickly turned and looked at him her eyes began to tear up. "Oh God Mohinder. I am so sorry." She whispered.

He stood and approached her. "It is I that is sorry Laura; for ever allowing this travesty to continue. You should have known about this all along. I never agreed that this was right. Many of us felt this way. We all agreed that Sylar needed to be put to death for his crimes, but many of us believed the way your case was handled was wrong. However, the people at the top of the food chain kept talking about a bigger plan that you needed to be a part of and we had to remove the distraction from your life."

"And that worked out real well, didn't it?" Laura replied.

"So now you know the truth." Mohinder looked to her for a response.

Laura looked up at him. "Yes." She replied thoughtfully. "I obviously loved him very much to of allowed myself to die for him." She closed her eyes holding back tears. "And putting our child in harms way….I couldn't have known, or I never would have…"

"Of course you wouldn't." Mohinder took her face in his hands.

"But it doesn't change things." She took his hands in hers. "I don't remember him. And he is in prison for murdering people, including Greg. My God Mohinder…Greg was just like my big brother. If he loved me, then how could he kill him?"

She turned to him again. "I may never remember him. Maybe there is a place in my heart that will always love him, but he is a murderer. I don't understand how I ever could have loved him, but I need to forget about him and never go back. He is where he needs to be, and I need to move on with my life." She put her arms around him. "With you, Mohinder." She kissed him tenderly.

"Are you sure about this Laura?" He asked her skeptically.

"Absolutely." She whispered kissing him again. She took his hand and brought him back to the bed. "Make love to me, Mohinder." She whispered.

Later, as Mohinder lay sleeping, Laura crept into the bathroom. She stood for a moment and softly began to cry.

* * *

At 11:07pm, Quantas Airlines flight 1741 safely landed at JFK airport. Gabriel looked out the window seeing the lights of the city. 

"I'm home!" He smiled to himself as the plane taxied to the gate.

End of Part VII


	8. Chapter 8

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part VIII – Collision Course

"Mr. Bennett, Laura Ryan is here to see you." The voice on the intercom informed him.

Noah Bennett rolled his eyes. "I'm in no mood for this shit." He thought to himself. "Tell her I'm in a meeting." He replied.

"Bullshit!" She stood at the door, arms folded. "You are sitting at your desk playing FreeCell!"

Gloria, the receptionist came running in. "I'm sorry Mr. Bennett. I couldn't stop her. Do you want me to call security?"

Noah looked at Laura half-smiling. "No, don't call security. It wouldn't do any good, would it Laura?"

Laura smiled at Noah. "I'm glad we understand each other."

Gloria went back to her desk.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Ms. Ryan." Noah motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thanks, I'll stand!" She retorted, then standing in front of him. "So let's see...I woke up from a coma almost ten months ago. I was told I was shot in a robbery. My best friend was shot and killed in a home invasion robbery. Correct?"

Noah eyed her coolly. "Why don't you tell me? You seem to be the one running the show today."

"Please…don't insult me by patronizing me." She eyed him angrily. "We both know that I'm not stupid, and neither are you."

"I never meant to imply that you are stupid." He said dryly. "And if you feel I am speaking to you in a less than respectful manner, please accept my apology."

"No apology necessary." She replied. "But I am here for the truth, and please know that I am not going to leave until I get it."

"Very well." Noah reciprocated. "Why don't you go ahead and tell me what you have been told and I will fill in the blanks to the best of my knowledge."

"To the best of your knowledge?" She asked in bewilderment. "Aren't you the man behind the curtain?"

"That is what the rest of the world believes and that is the way we want it." He replied leaning forward. "Why don't you take that seat I offered you? I think we are in for a long morning."

Laura sat down. "Ok. So if you are not pulling the strings, than who is?"

"I would really like to tell you." Noah replied. "All will be revealed to you in time, Laura, but right now it is best that you don't know."

Laura took a deep breath to keep from losing her temper. "Mr. Bennett, I am really trying to keep my composure today. I learned some information yesterday that has me really pissed off. All I want for once is the truth. Do you know how fucking tired I am of listening to people telling me 'the truth will be revealed in time'? I have been listening to this same crap for the last 10 months and frankly, it is beginning to sound like a really bad X-Files plot! So please, let's just make this as pleasant as we possibly can and give me some answers!" She leaned forward in her chair looking him in the eye. "You owe me at least that!"

Noah nodded at her. "Very well. But before we begin I think there is somebody that needs to join us."

Noah picked up the phone and dialed. "Sir, she is here. Can you come into my office please? Thank you."

A moment later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Noah called out.

Laura turned around. When she saw who was behind her she stood up. "No way!" She smiled happily jumping up.

Taku Yamagati stood there holding out his arms to his former pupil. Laura ran to him and happily embraced him.

She stood back and looked at him. "I can't believe it's you. I thought you were out of my life for good. I tried to call the dojo but it was closed. I tried to call your house, but the number was disconnected."

Suddenly, it hit her. "Wait a minute. You work with these people?"

"It is not what you think, Renshi." He smiled. "I know how this must appear to you, but we are the good guys. Everything that has happened up until this point has been to protect you, not to hurt you."

"Protect me from whom?" She inquired. "Sylar?"

Noah and Mr. Yamagati looked at each other than at Laura.

"How do you know about Sylar?" Noah asked her stunned.

"I know his birth name is Gabriel Gray and I once knew him as Michael Walsh." She replied. "He is a serial killer and currently in prison for killing numerous people, including my closest friend and at one time he planned on killing me. Oh, and he was also my lover who loved me enough to lay down his life for me, and I guess I loved _him_ enough to stand in front of a gun for him, which killed _me_, temporarily, but permanently killed my unborn child. And Gabriel Gray did not want me remembering anything about him, so he instructed you people to erase my memories of my time with him. Did I leave anything out?"

Noah got up, and then walked over standing next to Mr. Yamagati. "No, you pretty much summed it up." Noah answered. "May I enquire as to who told you this information?"

"You may enquire all you want, but I'm not going to tell you." Laura replied flatly.

"Fair enough." Noah smiled, amused by her insolence.

"Ok, so I have told you what I know." She looked at them both. "Now would somebody please tell me why this was kept from me?" She looked at Mr. Yamagati. "And especially why in the hell my karate master is working with you people?"

Noah looked at Mr. Yamagati who nodded his head at Noah.

Noah took off his glasses and looked at Laura. "I know I have not given you reason to trust me. That is ok with me because of the people involved with our organization, I would rather it is my face you associate your anger with. Mr. Yamagati came to us many years ago after he agreed to help us. Yes, you are correct that Gabriel Gray was your lover, but he is not who we are protecting you from. We erased your memory of him at his wishes when we attempted to execute him, but you know how well that turned out. We felt it best if we did proceed with our plan to erase your memories to eliminate the distraction of him in your life. Unfortunately, we didn't count on his memories being alive in your heart. However, he is not the threat. We will talk about Gray in a little while, but first, you need to know about what I have asked Mr. Yamagati here to talk to you about. "

Mr. Yamagati stood behind Laura. "Laura, I know you are frustrated and angry at the way your life has been manipulated and you have every right to be. Now you know that I would never lie to you and I would never put you in harms way. Do you believe this to be true?"

Laura nodded.

"What Mr. Bennett has told you is true. There are things that we are unable to tell you because you are not at a place in your life where you will understand them. These were the wishes of your mother and father, not us."

"Laura," Noah began. "I know you feel like everybody is keeping secrets from you and you don't know who to trust. I know you trust Mr. Yamagati and you will believe what he tells you. But there is a man that is running for President we must stop."

"Phillip Callahan." Laura replied. "This is the man Niki told me about."

"That is correct." Mr. Yamagati nodded.

"What I am about to tell you, nobody in our organization knows below Mr. Yamagati, myself and top personnel." Noah advised her. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this room. Do I have your word on this?"

"Absolutely." Laura replied softly.

Noah continued. "Phillip Callahan is not what or who he appears to be. His name is Phinneus Catherwood. He is approximately six-hundred years old; born in Wales. Now nobody knows the exact origin of his birth, but the folklore from the time believes he was a changeling. It is alleged that three days after his mother gave birth, she went to pick him up from his cradle and he was gone. Two days later, the child re-appeared. It is said the child never cried. He always stared at people like he was looking into their souls with dark evil eyes. As he grew older, inhabitants in his village began to fear him. It was said that he had great powers and he could make people do whatever he asked. As we have learned, this is true."

"This sounds like something out of an M. Night Shyamalan flick." Laura responded. "If you had told me this two years ago, I would have thought you were insane."

"Well, of everything I have seen and heard since I have taken this job this is the most bizarre thing I have seen to date."

"Ok, I probably already know the answer to this, but I think I just want to hear it from you." Laura replied. "What would be so horrible if this man became President?"

"I am sure you remember a man in your history books named Adolph Hitler." Mr. Yamagati answered. "This man has found a way to steal the powers from super genomes such as you. If he is President, people who carry the super genome will be persecuted. Put into concentration camps, their powers drained from them. And then murdered."

"My God!" Laura replied horrified.

"We believe you are the one that can stop him Laura." Mr. Yamagati said.

"Is this the prophecy you keep talking about?" She asked him. "Is this what you have been telling me about all along when you say my time is upon me?"

Mr. Yamagti nodded. "Yes, Renshi." He opened a book that contained illustrations.

"It is said that this book is close to 1000 years old." Mr. Yamagati told her flipping through the books pages. "The artist was Arnold Holzhausen. He was born in Austria in the year 1022 A.D. His talents were much like Issac Mendez where his prophecy was illustrated in his drawings. However, where Issac was able to paint the short-term future, Holzhausen has captured events have all come to pass over almost 1000 years." He flipped the pages. "The French Revolution. The resistance of the English rule of Scotland. The Holocaust. Even as recent as September 11th, 2001.

He turned the page to a drawing of a beast killing a young woman. The woman looked like her mother. Laura looked up at him.

"That's my mom!" She whispered, tears in her eyes. "Are you telling me he killed my mother?"

"Yes, he did." Mr. Yamagati and Noah both concurred. "We wanted to tell you at the right time so it did not interfere with your training and your life."

He turned the page. There was a photo of a man in modern day dress and woman warrior cutting off his head with her sword.

"Oh my God! That's me!" She replied in amazement. "I am the one that is destined to kill him?"

"That is right Laura." He half-smiled. "It is you that the prophecy has believed will kill him."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because he can't touch you." Noah responded. "His powers have no effect on you and you are the only one that will get close enough to be able to do this."

"Wow." Laura replied. "This is a lot to process."

Noah leaned forward. "Will you please help us?" He asked.

Laura thought for a moment. She stood up and smiled. "I'm in." She replied confidently. "This man murdered my mother. I'll be damned if I am going to let him slaughter our kind."

Mr. Yamagati smiled and embraced her. "Most excellent!"

Laura approached Noah. "I believe I have misjudged you." She half-smiled at him. "Can you please forgive me for acting like such a shrew toward you?"

"There is nothing to forgive." He replied. "You had your whole life taken away from you and I am the face that reminded you of what you lost. I would have been pissed off too."

Laura smiled and warmly embraced him. "Thank you for finally coming clean with me."

"Laura, there is one more thing." Noah sat down in his chair.

"Oh?" Laura replied.

"Gabriel Gray." Noah took a deep sigh. "He has been given a full pardon and is on his way back to the states."

Laura looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"He is probably stepping foot in New York as we speak." He said. "I just wanted you to be aware."

"Great!" Laura sat down in the chair. "Why do I get to fight all the demons?"

* * *

The sign on the window was as he always remembered it. Gray and Son's; his grandfathers shop, then his fathers and then his. He smiled as he peered in the window. Everything was just as he left it almost three years ago. "How ironic." He smiled to himself. After he had fought so hard to get away from here. Yet here he stood. What brought him back here tonight?

In the glass, a reflection caught his eye. A movement that made him turn and look. A young woman walked out the door of a store front, then locking the door. He looked at the sign on the window; Brooklyn Martial Arts Center. His heart flooded over with emotion as he studied her familiar form. She began her descent down the street. From across the street, he followed her unobserved. For a moment she stopped to pull something out of her bag; a set of keys. She entered an alley beside the dojo unlocking what appeared to be a garage door.

She finally turned her head enough so he could see her face. Gabriel's eyes began to fill with tears. Oh God, he desperately wanted to go to her; hold her. But he stood there trembling as he watched her open the door. She intently surveyed her surroundings as if she did not want to be spotted. He stepped back into the shadows so she would not see him.

Gabriel studied her face; what he saw broke his heart. The girl he loved with the sweet little girl smile and the kind heart had become harsh and bitter. The eyes that once transformed his soul were cold. All he could do was tearfully watch her from his position across the street.

She quickly entered the garage closing the door behind her. Gabriel stood in the shadows and waited for her to emerge.

A moment later he heard the garage door open again. He took another step backward into the darkness. He heard a motorcycle start up and a moment later he saw her pull out of the garage riding a racing cycle. She was dressed like she was ready for combat in boots, fatigue pants and a t-shirt. She wore a sword across her back and her hair pulled back into a braid. She put on her helmet and sped off into the night.

"Oh God Laura." He whispered to himself. "What has happened to you, my love?"

* * *

Mohinder entered his apartment. It was 11pm. He could tell immediately he was not alone.

"Is anybody here?" He called out. "Laura?"

"Hello Mohinder." He heard the familiar voice which made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Mohinder starred in horror at the man before him. "Sylar." He whispered. "How in the hell did you get in here?"

Slowly, Gabriel took two steps toward him. "Well, seeing as I have given up the life as a serial killer, why don't you go ahead and call me Gabriel."

"Why don't you go to hell!" Mohinder scoffed at him. "You may have shed your skin, but you are still nothing but a rattlesnake, SYLAR!"

Gabriel smiled sardonically, clutching his hand over his heart. "Ouch! That stung." He turned around and sat in front of his desk, propping his feet on the desk.

"You know, I remember the last time I was here." He smiled maliciously. "I seem to remember we hung out together here one time. Oh, wait…that was just you hanging out, when I pinned your ass to the ceiling." He laughed.

"What do you want, Sylar?" Mohinder asked him directly.

Gabriel stood up smiling. He walked over and stood in front of Mohinder. "Well, I've been out of town for a while and I thought I would come over and catch up with my old friend. So tell me Mohinder….how you have enjoyed banging my girl while I've been rotting away in prison."

Mohinder laughed. "I knew it would come to this. I have not been "banging your girl", as you put it. I love her."

"Oh…you love her! Well in that case…FUCK YOU Mohinder!" He shouted.

"I'll bet you think you know her. You know all about her." His words slow and controlled as he spoke. "Well, my friend, you don't know SHIT!"

Mohinder starred angrily at him. "I have been here for her ever since she woke up from that coma! I have been her doctor, her friend and her lover."

Gabriel snickered scornfully. "And all the while the man she really loves was locked up in prison believing she was dead. And you knew it the whole time, you son of a bitch!" He sneered through gritted teeth.

"You were exactly where you belong getting exactly what you deserve." Mohinder shot back at him. "You are nothing but a murderer. Yes, Laura loved you. But she knows what you are and she wants nothing to do with you."

Gabriel turned to him. "She doesn't remember me."

Mohinder took a step toward him. "No. She does not. But she knows all about you. She knows you murdered her friend Greg Andrews. She hates you."

"And I suppose she is deeply in love with you now, isn't she?" He replied sarcastically.

Mohinder did not respond.

"Ooooh silence!" He mocked. "That's right…she does not love you. She never will. She loves….ME!"

Mohinder laughed at him. "She despises you. Perhaps you are right. She doesn't love me the way she loved you. But I can give her what she needs. I am here for her day and night. And I have never murdered anybody she loves."

Gabriel shook his head. "And how long until she gets tired of you burying your nose in your research? See Mohinder, I know her. She is an intelligent woman and maybe right now she enjoys listening to you ramble on about "genetic links" and "human genomes", but she is a woman who is full of fire and passion. You have no passion! Sooner or later she is going to get bored with you. Of course, that is if she hasn't already."

Mohinder looked at him curiously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Gabriel laughed. "Do you even know where she is right now? I do."

"Yes." He answered. "She is at home. I spoke to her an hour ago."

"Ok. If that's what you want to believe." Gabriel taunted him.

"Well if you think you know so much, then where is she?" Mohinder asked.

"Well, the doctor doesn't sound so trusting of his lady all of the sudden." He laughed. "But since you asked so kindly, I saw her take off on her motorcycle and head down to the waterfront."

Mohinder looked bewildered by the news.

"What's the matter, Mohinder?" He goaded him. "Oh…I' bet you didn't' even know she had a motorcycle! Probably not. Hell, you thought she was home in bed drinking hot milk reading a good book. You don't know shit!"

"So let me ask you something?" He continued. "You are here in town and she lives in town. Why is she sleeping in her own bed and you in yours?"

Mohinder starred enraged at him, but didn't speak.

"You know, when we were together, if we were both in town, we were inseparable. I would sleep at her place, or she would sleep at my place. We talked about moving in together, but we just never got around to it." He smiled. "Yeah, sometimes we made love two, three…and if we had the energy, four times a night. We couldn't get enough of each other."

Mohinder continued to stare at him.

"So at night, when she sleeps, does she still like to lie in your arms until morning and then linger in bed sometimes all day? No?" He walked closer to him smiling. "Does she sometimes call you in the middle of the afternoon and tell you she loves you and what she wants to do to you when she gets home tonight? Probably not." Gabriel sat down again. "Have you ever made love to her on the kitchen counter? What about surprising her in the shower? Have you ever come home a day early and surprised her by grabbing her away from entering her apartment and whisked her away back to your place then spent the whole night making love to her; and then when she goes into work the next morning, she is half asleep, but walking on air at the same time? I didn't think so."

"And you know what? I'll bet she has never spent a night with you. And if she has, you probably have sex once, and then when she falls asleep…from boredom no doubt; you are up again sticking your nose in your research."

He stood directly in front of Mohinder. His voice just above a whisper. "And do you think she would ever love you enough to stand in front of a bullet to lay down her own life for you?" He whispered in his ear. "I don't see that happening."

Mohinder continued to stare at him in hatred.

"So you go right ahead Mohinder." He continued. "Go on with your little fantasy of your own little boring world with Laura by your side, because it is all a flight of the imagination. Because you can love her all you want! You can have sex with her and maybe she will enjoy it. But you will _never be me_. She may hate me now. She may for a while. But we are soulmates. They may have taken her memories of me, but I still burn in her heart. I can feel it! She will love me again. We will find our way back to each other, and you will be nothing but a distant memory."

He picked up his duffle bag and walked to the door. He turned again looking at Mohinder who was still standing there seething.

"Enjoy the time you have left with her, Mohinder. Because when I get her back, I am going to spend the rest of my life with her, and I am never going to let her go ever again. Goodnight."

He turned and walked out the door.

For a moment Mohinder continued to stand there, remembering everything Sylar said. He walked over to his desk, leaning over his papers in deep thought. Then with an angry swipe of the hand, he knocked his papers and all of the items off his desk to the floor in a fit of rage.

As much as he hated to acknowledge it, Sylar was right. He loved her, but he always knew he was her real love. And he knew when she saw him, she may not realize it at first, but eventually she would know that she loves him.

He sat down at his desk, with his head in his hands. "Someday, I am going to have to let her go." He said aloud to himself. He closed his eyes; they began to fill with tears. "Laura, how am I ever going to give you up?"

* * *

Midnight. He stood in front of his shop for the second time tonight. The streets were nearly empty. He stood in wait.

In the distance he could hear the sound of a motorcycle again. He could hear as it turned the corner and came whizzing up the street back to the ally across the street. He saw her get off her bike and take off her helmet. She unbraided her hair and let it down loose again. In the dimly light night, he could see she was beaten and bloody. Her clothes were torn and she was covered with dirt. He closed his eyes. God, he loved her.

He stepped forward out of the shadows and stood under the street lamp on the corner. "Laura, look at me." He whispered. "Please Laura, turn around and look at me."

But she did not. She walked her bike into the garage, shutting the door after her. Gabriel stood sadly for a moment. He decided to look for a place to stay for the night.

As he put his duffel bag over his shoulder, he turned around heading back up the street.

She was standing right there in front of him. Looking at him angrily, hands on her hips.

"Who in the hell are you, and why are you following me?" She commanded him.

-- End of Part VIII --


	9. Chapter 9

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part IX - Evasion of Desire

He closed his eyes believing he was dreaming again. Even as she stood there under the street light, eyes flashing in anger, it was all he could do not to pull her in close to him. Peering into the darkness of her eyes, all he could do was stare; his heart beating out of his chest.

All he could was to stand watching her in silence. He was unable to speak. For two years he dreamed of her. He dreamed of the ecstacy of each others arms; the passion that once flowed between their souls. Always to awaken remembering the moment she was taken from him forever.

But dare he dream again that she had not died? It could not be real. He remembered as he held her the life draining from her; the beating of her heart stopping. His own life ending inside of him.

Yet, here she stood in front of him; just like she had stepped out of his dreams. He searched her eyes to find the girl who once loved him with fevered passion, only to find an abyss of anger starring back at him.

The silence was broken by the contempt of her voice.

"I know you're not deaf." She angrily starred at him. "I asked you a question. Who are you and why in the hell are you following me?"

Gabriel quickly gained his compose. "Ok, I'll play your game, Laura." He thought to himself. But he only smiled tantalizingly at her.

"You know who I am, Laura." He replied slowly and sensuously.

"Really?" She smiled sarcastically circling him. "And who would you be? A ghost from my past? My guardian angel? My adversary? Perhaps my lover..." She moved in closer. "Sylar." She whispered leaning in close, she put her arm behind his neck, moving her face close to him.

She pulled him down into a painful head butt.

"Ouch! Dammit!" He shouted! "What in the hell was _that_?"

"Oh, common, surely you aren't so arrogant to think I was going to go rushing into your arms at the very sight of you, did you?" She laughed, proud of her self.

"You tell _me_!" He replied angrily. "You're the one with the heart beating a million miles an hour!"

"Oh! So you can hear my body mechanics."

"I can hear and feel _everything_!" He whispered moving closer, circling around her.

"Everything?" She smiled. "Wow. And from what poor soul did you murder and steal that power?"

"The last crazy bitch that gave me a head butt!" He smiled rubbing his head.

"I guess you must have quite a way with the ladies." She taunted him.

"Well, if my last lover was any indication, I do just fine." He jabbed.

"And who was that? Lizzie Borden?"

"Go home and look in the mirror, baby! You'll see her looking right back at you!"

"Well, if you think your going to be touching this again in this lifetime," She ran her fingers up and down her body. "think again!"

"Oh, I'll be touching it alright. I'll be holding you and making love to you again." He whispered. "And I predict it will be really soon!"

"You insidious jerk!" She replied incredulously. "I wouldn't sleep with you if the last two men on earth were you and...Pee Wee Herman!"

He laughed dubiously. "You would sleep with Pee Wee Herman over me? Think about it, sweetheart...there is a reason they call him _Pee Wee_!"

"It would be an improvement over you! That's for damn sure"

"Don't you mean your dreamy doctor?"

"Leave him out of this! You aren't even in the same league as he is!"

"Yeah, your right!" He whispered. "He couldn't even begin to satisfy you on his best days!"

"He satisfies me just fine!" He shouted at him.

"Oh yeah, right! Then why are you running around the waterfront beating up on bad

boys? YOU...are sexually frustrated, baby!"

"I am NOT!" She spat at him. "The only thing frustrating in my life at the moment is YOU!"

"Well, your not exactly providing a tropical environment for me either. I've chewed on ice cubes warmer than you! _Burrrrrrrrrr!_ He mocked her.

"So why don't you leave and quit following me?" She retorted.

"It's a free country, sweetheart." He replied taking his finger and quickly brushing her chin with his finger causing her to bristle. "I don't see your name on this street corner. I can stand here all I want; all day and all night, and there is _nothing_ you can do about it!" He laughed spitefully. "But _you_, on the other hand can leave anytime you want. "Yet, your still here! Why is that Laura?"

She looked at him scornfully. "Like, you said it's a free country. "I can stand here all day and all night and there is nothing YOU can do about it!"

"Oh, but I can!" He smiled insidiously at her.

"What are you talking about?" She backfired.

He turned her around to face his shop. "You see that? Gray and Son's. That is _my_ shop! See Laura, if you stood here all day and night..." He leaned in close and whispered. "that would be stalking! And I can call the police and tell them this lady has been following me. She opened up her store right across the street from mine and she keeps standing in front of my window! She is stalking me! And how in the hell did it turn out that you bought your dojo right across the street from my shop? What are the odds of that? Yeah Laura...the cops would be on my side."

"_You_, are a killer!" She shouted back at him! "The police aren't going to listen to shit coming from _you_!"

"And yet, your standing here talking to me!" He smiled shaking his head.

He walked close to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You can stand here and fight me all you want Laura. You can yell at me, you can swing your fists of fury at me, you can deny it until you are blue in the face! But sooner or later, you are going to have to face the truth; you love me! And right now you want me so bad you can't stand it!"

She reached up and tried to slap him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in kissing her deeply. She struggled with him until he abruptly released her. He laughed tauntingly at her. "Goodnight my love." He whispered. He began to walk away. She stood seething.

"Oh!" He turned around and walked back toward her. "Tonight, or tomorrow...or the next time you are banging the doctor; and he enjoys the most intense fuck of his life, you can tell him I said _your welcome_. Yeah, it will be his body, but it will be my face you see. It will be _me_ you will be remembering as your body trembles with pleasure." He whispered. "Oh...and be sure to tell him I said hi." He laughed walking away.

"Arrogant Asshole!" She shouted throwing her helmet at him.

"Oh...it makes me so hot when you talk dirty to me!" He smiled superciliously as he turned, smiling devastatingly at her, then walked off into the darkness.

"This is war you realize!" She yelled at him, throwing down her gloves.

"Game on baby!" His voice calmly echoed out of the shadows.

Laura furiously picked up her gloves and helmet, then stormed off toward home.

* * *

The door to the loft flew open as she stomped inside. Zeus ran to her for his usual affection, only to retreat behind the sofa when he sensed her foul mood. Laura threw off her clothes as she walked toward the bathroom, grabbed two beers from the refrigerator, then turned on the shower, stepping inside letting the water rinse the dirt and blood from her body.

"Contemptuous, prick" She seethed aloud. "Who does he think he is? _"Tell him I said your welcome? _What the hell was _that_?"

"_Laura?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Hello, you have reached the head of Laura Ryan!"_

"_Laura!"_

"_I am out of my mind and unavailable to take your thought transference at the moment."_

"_LAURA!!!"_

"_I am SO not talking to you...or thinking to you! Whatever!"_

"_Laura, I'm sorry. I really couldn't say anything."_

"_I know. I'm not really mad at you. I just need to be pissed off and you showed up at the wrong time."_

"_I take it he paid you a visit."_

"_Oh, I saw him alright. He is nothing but a insolent jerk!"_

"_How are you really?"_

"_I'm fine. Why?"_

"_Laura, you loved him once. I know you still do."_

"_Well, all I feel for him now is nausea. I can see why everybody hated him so much. He's an egocentric dick head!" _

"_Well, we actually hated him because he was a serial killer, but other than that..."_

"_Well, he can kiss my ass! If I never see him again it will be too soon for me!"_

"_You realize that made absolutely no sense."_

"_I meant what I said."_

"_Yeah, but you know what? This is the most stimulated you have been since you woke up from your coma. He lit a fire inside of you. I can hear it in your voice. Love him or hate him, just having him here has brought you back to life again."_

"_I'm hanging up now."_

"_You can't hang up on telepathy!"_

"_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA "_

"_Ok, before you go. Are you coming to the 4__th__ of July Celebration Nathan and Heidi are having?"_

"_Is there going to be alcohol?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

"_Goodnight!" _

"_Goodnight!"_

Laura turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She wiped off the steam from the mirror, looking at herself.

"Sexually frustrated" Angrily she wrinkled her nose. "I'll show _you_ sexually frustrated you flatulent jerk!"

She stormed into her bedroom, put on her Stanford t-shirt and climbed into bed.

Exhausted, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Again she dreamed of him. She could see his face. He lay atop her, his body against hers, she felt his passion. His touch sent tantalizing pulses through her skin. Every kiss seized her soul; her body on fire.

His dark eyes looked deeply into her eyes, possessing her. "You will remember, Laura." He whispered to her.

She jolted herself out of her dream in a cold sweat, her heart beating wildly.

"I am NOT sexually frustrated" She seethed breathlessly as she flopped back on the pillows and back to sleep.

* * *

Peter heard a nock at the door. The clock said 1:30am. "What the hell?"

Through the peephole, he could see Gabriel standing there. "Great!" He said to himself. He opened the door and stood face to face with his former adversary.

"Gabriel." He greeted him casually.

"Hello Peter." He said softly. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late."

"Well, I guess depending on your perspective of time, it can be early by some standards." Peter half-smiled motioning for him to come in.

Gabriel slowly walked in. "Have a seat." Peter offered him. "You want a beer?"

"Thanks." He replied sitting on the sofa. Peter handed him a beer. "Look, I'm not sure why I came here. This was probably a mistake." He began to stand up.

"No, its cool." Peter replied. "I'm actually kind of glad you're here."

Gabriel looked at him bewildered. "Really? You're glad _I'm_ here. Didn't we used to hate each other?"

"Well, the jury is still out there." Peter held his hand up. "But I feel like your trying and I need to give you a chance. And I guess I am trying also for Laura's sake."

Gabriel laughed spitefully. "Well, don't worry about being kind to me for Laura's sake." He took a sip from his beer. "She hates my guts."

"She doesn't hate you." Peter told him. "She's afraid."

Gabriel leaned forward. "You didn't see the look in her eyes tonight, Peter. She said things to me...I don't know what I was thinking coming back here. She has a life with Mohinder. She has her dojo. She has everything she has ever wanted in her life. She doesn't need me coming here confusing her this way."

"Your wrong." Peter replied. "She doesn't have everything she wants. Gabriel, I haven't known her very long, but in the short time I have known her, she has become like a sister to me. We are like kindred spirits and sometimes I can feel what she is feeling. Inside her heart is a lot of sadness. She woke up from that coma, no memory of her for the last two years, everything she knows is gone, and a big empty place in her soul where she loved you."

Peter continued. "The biggest burden of being an empathetic is that when I get around Laura, I can feel her pain. She and I share a special bond; we can read each other's thoughts. Sometimes late at night I can hear her cry. She is alone a lot. She has this big empty void in her life that she is trying to fill. That void is you, Gabriel."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Ok, lets just say your right. If she still loves me, then why is she sleeping with Suresh?"

"She cares for him." Peter replied softly. "But she doesn't love him. After she was shot, she was in a coma for nearly a year. She woke up, her head shaved, surrounded by strangers. He was there, Gabriel. And even though she felt ugly and alone he was there for her and he talked to her. Sometimes late into the night. She needed someone to cling to and he gave her security in a time where she desperately needed it. She wanted to love him; I think she still tries to, but she doesn't. She knows she never will. And he knows it too."

"Yeah, and I probably cemented his knowledge in that fact tonight when I paid him a visit."

Peter nearly spit out his beer. "You went to visit him?"

"Yep." Gabriel took a final swig of his beer, setting the bottle on the end table. "I wanted him to know I was back in town and I will be fighting for my girl."

Peter bit his lip to keep from laughing. "You know, I like the guy and I feel really horrible saying this...but I would have given anything to have been a fly on the wall. I bet he nearly shit bricks when he saw you."

"Well, after what you have told me, I kind of feel bad." He half-smiled. "It kills that he and Laura are..." He took a deep breath, holding back tears. "I guess I should be grateful that she had somebody there for her, but I can't pretend it doesn't hurt."

"Of course it does." Peter replied.

Gabriel looked deep in his thoughts. "You know, tonight when I saw her. After the initial shock wore off; we fought. She said things, I said things. I think we were both cruel in our words. Every word from her mouth spat venom at me and I was acting like an arrogant bastard myself."

"Well, if there is one thing I know about Laura, is that the angrier she is, the more she is trying to lie to herself about how she feels." Peter replied. "She doesn't understand what you went through for her; and she doesn't remember that she forgave you. She only knows that her closest friend is dead at your hands and it appals her that she could feel this kind fo love for somebody that could do this."

"Yeah." Gabriel sighed rolling his eyes. "And don't think I haven't beaten myself up everyday for that the last 2 years. What is really ironic is that she probably would have forgiven me for the murders eventually. But I had to go and kill her best friend." He shook his head. "Why did she have to go and play the hero? I was the one that was supposed to die. But she just had to step in front of that bullet."

"And what if she hadn't done that Gabriel?" Peter replied softly. "You would be dead. She would still have that big empty place in her heart for you, only instead of lasting two years, she would feel that emptiness and loneliness for the rest of her life. Her body may lie next to his at night, but that girl mates for life. You two had something very rare and special. Don't worry, once she gets over the irritation that she is completely and 100 in love with you, you won't be able to get rid of her."

Gabriel half smiled. "You know, tonight when I saw her. I saw her come back to life right in front of my eyes. When I first spotted her from across the street, there was sadness and darkness in her eyes. But when we were fighting, there was fire! She had passion. It was hatred, but it was passion." He smiled. "For now, I'll take it."

He took a deep sigh. "Well, I have bothered you enough for one night. I'll be on my way." He stood up.

"Where are you going to go?" Peter asked him.

"I'll go look for a hotel to stay in." He thoughtfully replied.

"Look; I can't believe I'm going to do this, but why don't you go ahead and stay here until you can get things figured out. The sofa rolls out to a bed."

Gabriel looked at him in disbelief. "You are offering to let a man who tried to slice your head open and blow up half of New York, sleep on your couch?"

Peter shrugged. "Hey, why not. Then I can say I've done everything."

Gabriel laughed softly. "In that case, I accept."

"Ok." Peter replied. "Blankets and a pillow are in the hall closet and help yourself to the kitchen. Night."

"Good night." Gabriel replied.

Gabriel made up the bed, took off his clothes and climbed in.

"Goodnight my love." He whispered.

– **End of Part IX –**


	10. Chapter 10

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part X – Round 2

Gabriel opened his eyes to Peter milling about in the kitchen. His head hurt and he desperately needed a shower. He rolled off the hide-a-bed, then folded up the blankets and put the couch back together. He put his shirt on and slowly walked toward the kitchen.

"Morning." He grumbled sleepily.

"Hey." Peter greeted him casually. "So, how was your first night as a free man?"

"Well, aside from having the girl I had hoped to come home to and sweep off her feet shouting obscenities and throwing blunt objects at me, I guess it wasn't too bad." He smiled caustically.

Peter half-smiled at him. "Like I said last night, give her some time, man."

"Yeah, I know." Gabriel sighed. "I knew she wouldn't come running back to me, but I wasn't expecting her to be so vile either. I've never seen this side of her. She is so…so…fiery." He laughed closing his eyes. "What a bitch!"

Peter laughed softly. "You know, the fact that she is so angry is a good sign. If she ignored you and wasn't angry, then you would have something to worry about."

"Yeah." He smiled distantly. "One of the qualities about her I fell in love with was her feistiness. And her sweetness. It never ceased to amaze me how quickly she could go from one extreme to the next."

"You'll never be bored…that's for damned sure." Peter grinned. "Hey, I was just making some coffee. Want some?"

"Yeah, that would be great." He replied.

"Why don't you have a seat in the living room and I'll bring it in when it's ready." Peter suggested.

"Peter. I don't understand why you are showing me kindness after all I have put you and your family through, but I just want you to know that I am grateful. Thanks."

Peter half-smiled. "Well, I'll tell you about it all someday, but Laura and I found some information that shed some light on a lot of things. But for now, let's just concentrate on getting your girl back."

Gabriel nodded and headed for the other room.

The doorbell rang. Peter went to answer it finding Nathan on the other side.

"Come on in." He said opening the door. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I need a huge favor." Nathan began

"As long as it doesn't require taking foreign dignitaries daughters out on the town." Peter held his hand up to him.

"Oh shit, would you get off that! The man told me his daughter was beautiful…"

"Nathan, she had more hair on her back than you do! Between that and taking out her nose flute in the in the middle of Tavern on the Green…"

"Ok fine! I won't set you up ever again!" Nathan vowed. "But this is more of a favor to Heidi. She has a full plate today and we still need copies of the permits for the fireworks tomorrow night. Can you help her out by going to the Public Works office to get them pulled? Tell them you're my brother."

"Sure, for Heidi, no problem." Peter replied. Want to hang out for some coffee? It's almost ready."

"Yeah, that would be great." The phone rang. "I'll just go have a seat while you get that."

Nathan walked through the living room door, looking around. He stopped as he saw Gabriel in the living room. Nodding at Gabriel he slowly walked back to the kitchen as Peter was hanging up.

"Um...you do realize Sylar is in your living room, don't you?" Nathan whispered pointing in the direction of the living room.

"Yeah. He got home yesterday. He didn't have anywhere to go, so I offered him the couch." Peter replied. "Is that a problem?"

Nathan looked at him incredulously. "Peter! What in the fuck is the matter with you? This is Sylar. The man who tried to kill you in Texas, then again at Mohinder's apartment and SUCCEDED…temporarily, and then he tried to kill all of us in Kirby Plaza."

"Well, I hate to keep bringing up the past, bro, but if your conscience didn't get the better of you, a lot of people in New York would be dead right now. You live in a glass house Nathan, so I wouldn't be throwing any stones if I were you."

Nathan looked at Peter thoughtfully. "You have a point I suppose. I don't get why you're doing this, but just be careful, ok."

"Well, I figure if he were going to kill me, I would be dead by now." Peter looked mindfully at Nathan.

Gabriel poked his head through the door. "Hey Peter, do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He replied". I already put some towels in there for you"

"Thanks." He took off down the hall.

There was a knock at the door.

"Holy crap! I haven't had this much company since I was in college." Peter looked through the peephole. "Oh shit!"

"Who is it?" Nathan asked.

"Well, the Forth of July isn't until tomorrow, but if you stick around there are going to be some kick ass fireworks a day early." He said opening the door. "Laura!"

Nathan bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Hey! I just wanted to apologize for taking out my issues on you last night." She hugged and kissed Peter. "I come bearing breakfast." She held up a small paper bag.

"I hope you brought a lot." Nathan came up behind her smiling covertly at Peter.

"Well good morning, handsome." She hugged him happily. "I didn't know you were going to be here or I would have brought more."

Nathan smiled, kissing her cheek. "It's ok Laura. I only came for the show."

Laura looked around confused. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing." Peter said looking at Nathan, narrowing his eyes. .

"Can I count on you tomorrow for the 4th party?" Nathan asked her.

"Of course I'll be there!" She smiled. "Peter, can I use the bathroom. I overloaded on coffee this morning."

Peter and Nathan looked at each other, shaking with laughter.

"Of course." Peter smiled By all means, please do."

"You two are acting really weird, you know that?" She shook her head as she headed toward the bathroom.

Nathan and Peter stood close together, snickering under their breaths. "Wait for it...wait for it..." Peter anticipated under his breath.

Laura let out an ear piercing scream. "Oh! Son of a BITCH!!!! What in the hell are you doing here?"

Peter and Nathan busted out laughing.

"Well, good morning my love." They heard Gabriel greet her. "You just can't stay away from me, can you?"

"Don't flatter yourself...asshole." She shouted at him.

"I don't have to baby...I can see where your looking!" He taunted her stepping closer to her. "You just wanted to remember what a real man looks like. The doctors still not doing it for you, is he?"

She smiled sarcastically at him. "Well, you caught me! That's exactly why I came over here! But since I haven't been successful in getting these two to drop drawers, I came to check out the comic relief!"

"Nice one Laura!" Nathan shouted. They both snickered.

"Thank you." She shouted back.

Ah...there it is! Your cheeks are flushed. Your cheeks always turn bright pink when you are really horny!"

Peter and Nathan heard a loud crash.

"OUCH!" They heard Gabriel shout out in pain. Peter and Nathan doubled over laughing.

"Would you please put something on?" She hissed at him.

"Why? It's not like you haven't seen any of this before, baby. Come to think of it…I'm not used to seeing you wearing clothes in the morning either." He grinned at her. "Common…I'm showing you mine….."

"Fuck you!" She shouted abruptly turning and storming down the hall

"I'm ready when you are, baby! Hey…you might want to do something about those high beams!" He called after her.

Laura stopped, abruptly turning around giving him the finger. She came bursting down the hall followed by Gabriel wrapping a towel around his waist watching her amused. She walked over to Peter, smacking him on the side of the head. "You set me up, you shit head."

"I'm sorry Laura, but this is was just too fucking hilarious to resist!" He and Nathan laughed uncontrollably.

"You're assholes! Both of you!" She raged at them.

"I'm a politician…it's what I do!" Nathan said through tears of laughter.

"You are _so_ not getting my vote!" She hissed at him.

"Laura, you're not being little lady, my love." Gabriel reached over stroking the side of her chin. "Your using language that would send sailors running home to their mommies. She turned and whacked his hand away. Gabriel snickered.

"Well, I'm NOT a lady." She spewed back at him.

"Oh THAT is a severe understatement." He stepped closer to her.

Peter and Nathan howled with laughter.

"Wait…I just remembered something. My legs work…and you...are nauseatingly boring! Later!" She started heading for the door.

She opened the door and Gabriel lifted his hand, telekinetically slamming it.

"Oh shit…their using powers now." Peter grimaced in jest.

Laura turned hands on hips, eyes flashing in anger. She lunged forward extending her hand out in a tiger's claw. The towel around Gabriel's waste fell off and disappeared.

"Just had to get in another peek, didn't you." He smiled with conceit.

"Dammit Laura! That was one of my best towels!" Peter shouted in disbelief.

I'll buy you another one for your birthday!" She shouted as she walked out slamming the door behind her.

Gabriel stood there smiling. He looked at Nathan and Peter.

"Well, that was a stimulating way to start out the morning." He smiled immodestly.

"Yeah, I can see that." Nathan replied pointing awkwardly at his male equipment.

Gabriel looked down then quickly up, smiling uncomfortably. "I'm going to go get dressed." He sauntered back to the bathroom.

Peter and Nathan stood silently for a moment. They looked at each other falling over in laughter.

"I feel really dirty saying this, but that was HOT!" Nathan told Peter. "I give it one week. She'll be on her back screaming his name, digging her nails into him."

Peter shook his head thoughtfully. "I give it two. Only because she's really stubborn and won't admit he's right until she implodes."

"Twenty bucks?" Nathan reached out his hand. They shook.

"You know, that hot-blooded Irish temper of hers is sexy as hell." Nathan shook his head. "I'll never understand why you haven't tried to nail that!"

"Nathan, you're a married man!" Peter reminded him.

"I'm not dead!" He retorted. "I love Heidi with all my heart, but I can read the menu. Laura's a pretty girl."

"I don't disagree. She's gorgeous." Peter shrugged picking up the mess. "I just don't feel that way about her. Besides, she falls under the 'hands-off' category."

"The 'hands-off' category?" Nathan repeated, puzzled.

"When Gabriel went off to be executed that night, he asked me to look after her." Peter remembered. "I told him I would."

Nathan shrugged. "Peter, you got to be shitting me…he is Sylar…he's a killer. Not your war buddy asking you to look after his girl."

Peter looked at him thoughtfully. "I know. He has done some seriously fucked-up things. But I am not entirely convinced he wasn't a pawn in somebody else's game."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked incredulity. "Nobody made him go after my daughter, Issac…the others."

"I'm not condoning what he's done Nathan." Peter replied. "I just have seen enough to know that I think there is something else at work here."

"Is this why you have softened toward him so much?" Nathan asked. "He is a criminal Peter. He may have gotten a get-out-of-jail-free card from Bennett and the organization you work for, but he was sentenced to a life term which he should still be serving."

"Nathan, I know we have the laws of man, and I respect those laws as a citizen and try not to break them." Peter answered thoughtfully. "But even more so, I believe in the law of the universe. When he came to me the night he asked to be put to death, I could see the pain and remorse in his eyes." He closed his eyes. "And when he saw Laura "die" that night, something inside him changed forever. He went through hell. She was the love of his life. He had to relive that moment over and over again for almost two years before he realized she was still alive. And the man was tortured in that place. Did you see the scars all over him? As far as I am concerned, he has paid for his crimes many times over."

Nathan nodded. "Well, when you put it that way, how can I argue?"

* * *

Laura walked into the dojo just in time to hear Hiro and Ando arguing.

"_You_ tell her!" Ando shouted at Hiro anxiously. "You are management."

"No can do!" Hiro waved his hands. "She brought her dog last month. When I tried to tell her animals weren't allowed and she beat me with his leash."

"Hey!" She spoke loudly above their voices. "You two are scaring the students. What is this all about?"

"Oh, Laura! Thank goodness!" Ando approached her first. "Mrs. Faversham is throwing a fit because she needs new gi's and we don't' have a size 5 in stock."

Laura looked simply at him. "So why is that a problem? Just order a set. Tigers Claw can just Fed-ex them and they'll be here tomorrow, just in time for her next class."

"That's not the problem." Hiro chimed in.

"So…what is?" Laura shrugged her shoulders waiting for an answer.

Hiro and Ando looked at each other. "She wears a size 7."

"Oh." Laura smiled absorbing his words. "OH! I can see how this is a problem." She put a hand on each of their shoulders smiling. "Don't worry boys. I'll field this one." She winked at them.

"Miss Ryan!" Came a shrill voice from behind her. Laura closed her eyes taking a deep breath, grimacing.

Laura turned around smiling. "Yes, Mrs. Faversham. What can I do for you this morning?"

"Well, I washed my Karate uniform and one of Mr. Faversham's red socks accidentally got in my wash, and now it is PINK!" She held up her jacket which was lightly stained in pink. Laura bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Oh no. That's awful." Laura replied putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, you're telling me!" She shrieked. "All of my whites are pink!"

"I'm so sorry. How can I help?" Laura asked sincerely.

"Well, you can start by firing the boys at the front desk! Their IDIOTS!" She shouted shrilly.

Ando began to speak, but Hiro stepped on his foot. "Ouch!" Ando shouted. Hiro angrily put his finger to his lips telling him to be quiet.

"Mrs. Faversham, isn't that a little harsh? Surely they couldn't have done anything that bad." Laura looked her in the eye compassionately. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I asked that one for a size 5 and he said they were out of stock!" She replied pointing at Ando.

"And he's right." Laura replied. "It's my fault Mrs. Faversham, I was supposed to turn the order in last week, but I got sidetracked."

"You know Mrs. Faversham…" Laura smiled cunningly. "Would you hold that jacket up to your face?"

Mrs. Faversham did as Laura asked.

Laura wittingly gasped. "Well Mrs. Faversham, that color looks absolutely amazing on you!"

Hiro and Ando smiled as they watched Laura spin her plot.

"Really?" She asked. "It doesn't clash with my hair?"

"Clash?" Laura continued. "You look absolutely ravishing! And that color next to your skin…yes…pink is definitely your color."

"So I don't need a new uniform?" She asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to change when you look so elegant." Laura smiled winking at Hiro and Ando. "So you go put on that beautiful uniform and I'll see you when class starts. Ok?"

Mrs. Faversham ran into the women's restroom and changed into her uniform.

Laura leaned into Hiro and Ando. "That gentlemen...is how it is done!" She smiled and headed off to teach her class.

Ando looked at Hiro and smiled. He looked out the window and his smiled turned to wide-eyed fear. He tapped Hiro on the shoulder and pointed out the window to a man crossing the street. "Sylar!" He whispered hiding under the desk."

"Ando." Hiro encouraged him smiling. "It's ok now. He's changed. He's better now. Laura changed him."

Gabriel walked through the door, smiling at Hiro.

"Mr. Gabriel!" Hiro greeted him. "Welcome back to New York."

"Thanks Hiro." He smiled. "It's nice to be back. It's good to see you."

Ando poked his head out of from under the desk. He looked at Gabriel apprehensively.

Gabriel peered at him. "Hi." He said awkwardly.

Ando waved nervously.

Gabriel smiled. "Common out. I promise I won't try to cut your head off again. I was pretty messed up for a while. I'm trying to do better, ok?"

Ando smiled and nodded.

"Now. Where can I find Laura?" He asked them.

"Sh...She's teaching the senior self defense class in dojo 2." Ando replied nervously.

"Can I go watch." Gabriel motioned toward the inside.

"Of course." Hiro smiled at him.

"Thanks." Gabriel grinned and headed off to find Laura.

Hiro watched him smiling. "You see Ando. He has found his way back to the light."

"Well, I still don't trust him. He's done a lot of bad things. You do remember he killed Charlie!"

"Yes, he killed Charlie." Hiro recalled sadly. "And I stab him with sword. But he asked for my forgiveness when I teleported him back to California. I forgave him. What are we if we can't forgive?"

"You're a better man than I am." Ando replied. "Is Laura going to want to see him?"

"I don't know." Hiro answered thoughtfully. "I guess we find out."

* * *

Gabriel entered the dojo and sat in the top row of the risers unseen by Laura as she instructed her class.

"Ok ladies. Today we are going to learn about inward defense." Laura told the class. She looked around at the class. "Who wants to come up and help..." She saw Gabriel in the risers. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

Gabriel smiled waving to her.

A slow smile spread across Laura's face as she walked toward him from the front of her class.

Gabriel's smile faded. "Oh shit!" He thought to himself. "I know that look. This is going to hurt!"

"Ladies. We have a volunteer today." She approached Gabriel.

"Hi!" She smiled at him.

"Hi." He winced uncomfortably.

"Ladies, this is Gabriel. I think he's a little shy." Laura smiled smugly. "Why don't we give him a little encouragement?"

The ladies clapped and whistled at him.

"Your just going to make this hell for me, aren't you?" He whispered uncomfortably.

"Abso-freaking-lutly." She smiled sweetly at him taking his hand pulling him to the front of the class.

"Now Gabriel, you stand right here. Ok ladies. Let's say this man is stalking me and he decides to attack me. Common Gabriel...gives me your worse!" She challenged him.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and lunged for her. "KI-YI!!! She shouted giving him a palm strike to nose.

"Mother-fucker!" Gabriel painfully grabbed his nose.

"See ladies...he was wide open. Now let's kick it up a notch. Common Gabriel, come at me again." He turned and glared at her. "Oh don't be such a sissy." She whispered. "I barely tapped you."

"Your just loving this, aren't you?" He whispered harshly at her.

"More than you know!" She whispered back. "Common Gabriel, come get me."

He ran at her full force. Laura grabbed his arm, flipped him over, giving him an elbow to the back on the way down, ending it with her foot in the middle of his groin.

"Holy freaking shit!" Gabriel shouted in pain. "Ok...you made your point!" He whispered through his teeth at her.

"Let's give Gabriel a big hand ladies." The ladies all applauded. Laura could hear them talking amongst themselves. "Oh, if I were 40 years younger, I'd like to get me some of that..." "He has big feet I wonder if that means..."

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Ok ladies, that's all we have time for today. I'll be here tomorrow same time. Be careful out there and don't take any crap from anyone!"

Laura stomped out to the lobby where she found Gabriel waiting for her.

"What in the hell was that?" He demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I though with your line of work you enjoyed pain."

"Cute." He smiled wrinkling his nose. "If you were a man I would kick your ass into orbit right now!"

Laura looked at him, arms folded. "Well, if _you_ were a man, I'd be worried!"

Gabriel stepped toward her smiling. "Why don't you just get over yourself and admit you want to throw me down and do me right here!"

"WHAT?" She smiled in disbelief at his arrogance.

He stood close to her whispering under his breath. "You wanted to throw me down on one of those mats and have sex with me in there. You know it. I know it. Everybody in this room knows it." He ran his finger down her neck toward her breasts.

She grabbed his hand throwing it off of her. "This is a Martial Arts studio." She hissed at him. "For those of us who study and respect it, this is like a church! You will NOT desecrate the Martial Arts!" She shouted pointing her finger at him.

Laura looked up to see everyone looking at them. She awkwardly backed off.

"Why don't you two just go get a room somewhere and fuck each other's brains out already? You're making us all crazy!" Mrs. Faversham said loudly as she walked by them. She put her hand on Gabriel's shoulder, whispering her ear. "She can protest all she wants, but she is hotter for you than a bitch in heat."

Laura's mouth gaped open in disgust as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door to her office. Gabriel laughed wildly and kissed Mrs. Faversham on the cheek. "You, my dear lady, are my new best friend." He smiled at her.

"Well, you go get that beautiful girl and make her happy. Keep her legs open and give her lots of babies. She doesn't know how lucky she is to have a handsome buck like you chasing after her. Hell, if I were forty years younger, I'd do ya."

Gabriel bit his lip to keep from laughing. "And I'd probably let you." He winked at her.

"Ok, I think I've made enough trouble for one day." He bowed to Mrs. Faversham and the rest of the women. "Ladies." They all swooned.

He turned to Hiro and Ando. "Don't let her make life hell for you." They looked at each other then back at Gabriel.

"Please come again." Ando smiled and waved.

"Oh, I plan on it." Gabriel smiled, then turned around and walked out the door.

**-- End of Part X --**


	11. Chapter 11

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS**  
Part XI – Fireworks

_Note: Please be aware that this chapter it talks about potential child pornography. As you will see, it is used to hit a nerve with Gabriel. Although nothing actually happens to the child, before reading I wanted you to make you aware of its presence, as it is a very disturbing topic._

_But of course, the bad guys get theirs!_

* * *

The Petrelli 4th of July party was underway. All of the usual suspects were there; The Bennetts arrived, the Parkman's, Hiro, Ando and Niki with Micah.

Laura arrived and immediately hooked up with Niki. She hugged her and then Micah who went off to play with Molly Walker.

"So, are you all moved in yet?" Laura asked her taking her arm and walking.

"I'm getting there." Niki half-smiled. "Moving your entire life from one coast to the other is exhausting. But there is nothing in Vegas for me anymore. My life is here now."

"With Peter." Laura smiled grabbing her hand fondly.

"Yeah." Niki smiled. Are you here alone?" She asked looking around.

"It looks that way." Laura smiled looking around. "I think I'm safe for the moment, but he tends to just appear out of nowhere."

"Well...I meant Mohinder." Niki smiled intrigued. "It's interesting where your mind went, though."

"I knew that!" Laura answered her blushing. "Mohinder may be here later...he's working on a breakthrough again."

"You're changing the subject again." Niki smiled. "You know he's not going to stop until you're his again."

"Then he's just going to be taking a lot of cold showers then." She replied pragmatically.

"I think you will be too." Niki leaned in closer. "Common...just between us girls...you want him bad, don't you?"

Laura put her hands on her hips looking at her in disbelief. "Whose side are you on?"

"Your's of course." Niki replied putting her arm around Laura steering her toward Heidi Petrelli. "But Laura...I remember the way you glowed after having that dream about him when we were up at your place. And you didn't know anything about him yet. So I am going to make one more bet that your hormones are raging out of control!"

"Thank GOD you two are here!" Heidi Petrelli came up behind them. "I thought I was going to have to get smashed by myself when the fireworks go off!" She hugged them both.

"Hey, I'm only here because I was promised Jell-O shots!" Laura replied pointing at Heidi.

"And I made TONS!" She replied. "Niki, I made some virgin ones for you."

"Oh. You're the best!" Niki replied gratefully. Then turning to Laura. "Shut up!"

Laura shrugged. "What?" Heidi laughed heartedly.

"Laura may need some of those to go, Heidi." Niki teased. "I hear their great for body shots."

"Yeah, I heard all about the early fireworks at Peter's yesterday morning." Heidi said to Niki. "Nathan said they were so hot for each other, they almost set the building on fire."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Laura interposed. Niki and Heidi laughed.

"So this is where all the beautiful women are hiding." Peter said coming up behind Niki. He gave Laura and Heidi hugs then softly kissed Niki.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked Laura.

"I don't get mad sweetie, I get even." She smiled evilly.

"Be afraid…be _very_ afraid." Heidi joked.

"Yep." Laura nodded. "I bark and I bite."

"Well you did disintegrate one of my favorite towels." Peter replied. "But the look on his face was worth it." Peter burst out laughing.

"Yeah, sorry I missed it….actually, no I'm not." She smiled.

"You're so full of it." Heidi taunted her. "Well, I guess I need to go do the 'Congressman's wife' thing and pretend I like these people. I think I'm going to start on the Jell-O shots early"

"Oh, you're going to make such a fine first lady someday." Niki laughed.

"Yes…inspiring a generation of backstabbing alcoholic women everywhere." Peter ribbed at his sister in law.

"And damn proud of it!" Heidi replied. "Ok…Jell-o shots in 30 minutes…who's with me?" Heidi asked raising her hand. Laura, Niki and Peter unanimously raised their hands.

"Ok, have fun kids." Heidi smiled as she walked off.

Laura turned around and saw Peter and Niki kissing passionately.

"Well, I don't want to be the third wheel, so I think I'm going to go mingle." She smiled.

"Laura, you don't have to go." Peter put his hand on her arm.

"Well, there are some folks I should say hi to. And I think I am going to try to recruit Sandra Bennett to join us in a few rounds of Jell-O shots…something tells me she'll be a blast." Laura walked off as Niki and Peter laughed.

Laura walked through the crowd looking for familiar faces. She saw Hiro and Ando across the lawn and headed in their direction. Before she could get there, Noah Bennett and a pretty young girl approached her.

"Laura." Noah smiled broadly as he approached her. "It's good to see you out and about."

"Thank you Noah." She replied. "It feels nice to get out of my apartment for a change. Don't get me wrong, I love my dog, but trying to hold down a conversation with him about the weather is a little challenging."

"Laura, have you met my daughter Claire?" He put his arms on Claire's shoulders.

Laura looked at Claire and smiled. "No, I have not had the pleasure. But I have heard all about you from Peter and Nathan. I hear you are amazing."

Claire smiled and shook Laura's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. I have been hearing all about you too. I guess we have similar powers, only I don't have bullets and knives bounce off of me."

"So, I hear from Peter you will be going to Columbia in the fall." Laura queried her. "Are you going to be living on campus?"

"No, I think I am going to live at home." Claire replied. "Since I have to pay my own way, I need all the help I can get." She turned and glared at her father.

"Well, it may not seem like it right now, but your dad is really doing you a favor." Laura smiled. "My dad did that with me and I am much better off for it."

Noah put his hands together. "Thank you!" He said to Laura.

Laura opened her bag and took out one of her business cards. "But college is expensive. And you have to have some cute clothes for all the boys." She winked at Noah. "Why don't you come by my dojo next week and I'll put you to work. Ando needs some help at the front counter and I think when the ninja boys come in and see your beautiful face, they will tell all their friends and we will have the most hopping dojo in the entire city."

Claire's eyes got wide with excitement. "Oh, this is awesome! Dad! A job! I don't have to pound the pavement. Thank you!" She hugged Laura.

"Don't thank her yet." Noah smiled slyly at Laura. "I hear as a boss, she is a bit of a hard-ass."

Laura turned to Noah to protest, and he winked at her. She smiled knowingly at him. "Oh yeah…I run the place with an iron fist. You need to be on time, keep the place looking good and keep the customers happy. If you do all of those things, the only time you will ever see me is when I hand you a paycheck at the end of the week."

"Oh, of course!" Claire replied eagerly. "I'll keep the place looking great. I'm always early and I love people."

"Then I think you are going to go do just fine." Laura beamed at her. She looked at Noah nodding her head. "So, I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yes!" Claire smiled. "I can't wait. This is going to be so cool"

"It's nice to meet you Claire! I'll see you later, Noah." Laura walked off toward the house.

* * *

From his quiet corner, Gabriel watched the people arrive. Finally, he saw what he was looking for. Laura arrived alone. Soon she was by herself, so he decided to make his move.

As he got closer, she took his breath away. She was wearing turquoise dress with spaghetti straps with her hair in a loose braid. The dress was just short enough to show off her legs without being too short. And it was just cut low enough to show just enough of her cleavage to make a man want to see more. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. She was undeniably the most beautiful woman there. And from the way the other men and husbands were looking at her, he wasn't the only one who thought so.

As she stood there, he came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. He could feel her body respond to his. She didn't pull away. She turned and looked at him.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you would show up here." She smiled, her eyes narrowing at him.

"What, no elbow to my groin." He asked softly. "Are you actually starting to warm up to me."

"No. I still hate your guts. I just don't want to make a scene." She replied smiling spitefully at him. "Now will you please remove your hands from me before I change my mind?"

He took his hands away, but stepped closer. "So where is the doctor tonight? Does he have his face buried in a book, or analyzing somebody's DNA?"

"He'll be here." She glared icily at him.

"And so will I." He smiled.

"So why are you here anyway?" She asked. "Isn't this like a genetic buffet table for you?"

He laughed at her insolence. "Nathan invited me. Some people are in fact willing to give me a chance. Everybody but you and your boyfriend the doctor, anyway."

"Well, you murdered his father…and my best friend." She shot back at him.

"Really." He smiled smugly. "Maybe someday I'll tell you both about his father."

"I'll be waiting with bated breath." She whispered. She started to walk away. He grabbed her arm. He felt her stiffen.

"You know…this house has a lot of bedrooms." He whispered in her ear. "We could find one and do something about that sexual frustration you have penned up inside you. I'll bet nobody would even miss us."

Laura turned around to yell at him, but Mohinder showed up and stood in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled maliciously at him. "Mohinder, my friend! You're just in time! I was just getting ready to take your girl upstairs and curl her toes."

"You're a disgusting animal." Mohinder hissed at him.

"Guilty!" Gabriel raised his hand. "But judging from your lady's body language, she likes it that way."

Mohinder stepped closer to him seething. "You stay away from her, Sylar. She has made it very clear that she is not interested. Leave her alone!"

"Or what?" He laughed viciously. "You'll send your girl to beat me up?"

Mohinder reeled back his fist, punching Gabriel in the eye knocking him over. The onlookers gasped.

Laura grabbed Mohinder's hand and ran with him outside with him.

"God, that felt good!" Mohinder smiled excitedly shaking out his hand.

Laura smiled hugging him. "That was kind of hot." She kissed him softly. "But you know, he could have sent you flying across the room by lifting his finger."

"Laura, the man had me pinned to my own ceiling once. I know what he is capable of." He replied. "But you know what, I don't care. I am getting really tired of him walking around like his shit doesn't stink."

"You just cussed again." She smiled.

"Well, I really meant it." He replied kissing her.

"Why don't we go back to your place? All this fighting and swearing his getting me really turned on." She ran her hands inside his t-shirt rubbing his chest.

"Can I take a rain check?" He asked reluctantly. "There are some folks I want to talk to about funding tonight. It is rare I get an opportunity to get them all in one place. Please tell me you understand?"

Laura looked dejected. "I understand. That's important. I was going to go hit up Heidi for some of those Jell-O shots anyway, so you go have fun." She kissed him. "I'll see you later?"

"You can count on it." He returned her kiss and he was off.

Laura turned around to head back to the house, but Gabriel was standing right there. She laughed when she saw his eye where Mohinder punched him. "Oh, you are going to have one hell of a shiner tomorrow. Not bad for a man who keeps his face buried in the books, huh?"

"He is only mad because he knows I'm right." He retorted. "And it looks like he left you alone to take care of business." He put his hands on her waist. "My offer is still good. We can still go take advantage of one of the bedrooms up stairs." He leaned in to kiss her.

Laura put her ankle around his and gave him a shove knocking him over.

"Piss off!" She replied angrily stomping away.

Gabriel sat on the ground laughing as he watched her walk away. He saw a hand reaching down to help him up. The hand belonged to Noah Bennett. Gabriel grabbed his hand as he lifted him up.

"Well Gabriel, I see you managed to make it safely home." Noah told him coolly. "It looks like you have wasted no time alienating everyone around you."

"Nice to see you too, Bennett." Gabriel replied. "So I guess I have you to thank for my ride home, so thank you."

Noah laughed. "Well, I helped pull the strings, but if it were up to me, you would still be rotting away in that cell. There are those above me in the organization that feel you can be an asset to us, but I am indifferent to their way of thinking."

Taking Gabriel's hand, he placed an envelope in it. "I hope you prove me wrong." He turned and walked away.

Gabriel carefully studied the envelope. He tore it open and found two sets of keys. One set appeared to be car keys, and the other was attached to a small tag with an address on it. He looked around to find Mr. Bennett again, but he had disappeared.

"Sweet!" Gabriel said to himself. "I better go find Peter and tell him I won't be sleeping on his couch anymore."

* * *

Laura walked toward the kitchen to find Heidi, but it was Matt Parkman that caught her eye. He motioned her to join him.

"Is the Raven ready to fly tonight?" He smiled.

She groaned, rolling her eyes at him. "Do you have any idea how cheesy that sounds?"

"Sorry…I have been just dying to say that." He laughed. "Anyway, Lower East Manhatten. Delancey and Avenue C. There is a suspected child pornography ring. I haven't been able to get a warrant because I don't have enough proof. A little girl named Shannon George disappeared tonight. She is only six-years-old. A little blond haired, blue eyed girl, very pretty. Her mom and dad are terrified. I have my reasons for thinking they have her."

Laura looked at Matt in horror. "Oh God! That sounds like the Shannon George that is in one of my classes!" Laura's eyes filed with tears. "I'm going now. Make my excuses to Nathan and Heidi. Tell everybody I came down with heartburn or something."

"Call me as soon as it is clear." Matt whispered to her.

Laura nodded and was off.

-----

Gabriel walked outside of the Petrelli home and looked around. Sitting on the side of the driveway he saw a black mid-sized Tahoe that still had the new tags on it. He looked at the vehicle, then down at the keys. He pressed the unlock button and the SUV beeped and unlocked. "Nice!" He smiled. He walked over and sat inside. It was leather and fully loaded. On the seat there was a small suitcase that contained clothes and some money. As he picked up the money, he found another envelope. Curiously he opened and read it.

_Welcome Home!  
- __Brandon_

Gabriel smiled. "It's good to see you again too, my friend." He laughed.

As he started to put the keys in the ignition, he saw Laura leaving the party. She had taken off her heels and was running across the grass to her jeep. She jumped in and quickly sped off.

"Now where are you going this time of night, Laura?" He thought out loud. He started up the truck and sped off after her as the fireworks started off behind him.

* * *

Gabriel followed Laura to the front of her dojo. He remained far enough back so she did not see him. He saw her go into her garage in the ally again, and a few minutes later emerge dressed for street combat her sword across her back.

"Does she ever even use that sword, or is it just a prop?" He wondered aloud. He ducked down in his seat as he saw her drive past him on her motorcycle.

"Well let's just see where you go, my love." He laughed to himself as he started the vehicle taking off after her. "I would love to see you in action."

He followed her down to lower east Manhattan. She looked at an address on a card and up at the building she was standing in front of. He saw her get off of her motorcycle and enter the building. Gabriel parked a block away and carefully followed her into the building. He saw her go up the. Quietly he followed her.

As he got to the third floor, his super hearing kicked in. He stopped dead in his tracks. What he heard deeply disturbed him. He could hear a little girl crying begging a man not to hurt her. Gabriel fell to the floor.

"It's ok Shannon." Another man told her. "This man just thinks you're very pretty and wants to make a movie with you. You said you wanted to be a princess, right? Well this man wants to make you a princess."

"But he wants to touch me and I don't want to be touched there." The little girl cried.

Gabriel was livid. He stood up and ran up the stairs. He caught up with Laura, grabbing her arm.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at him.

"I'm helping you." He told her firmly. "Laura, one of my powers is that I can hear things. If you are here for that little, girl, she is in apartment # 616. Please hurry. I can't even put into words what they are planning on doing with her." Gabriel's eyes were filled with rage.

She looked at him for a moment. "Thank you. But you need to get out of here, now." She finished running up the stairs.

"Like hell I am!" Gabriel said taking off after her.

Laura quickly walked down the hallway toward the apartment. Gabriel walked up beside her.

"I told you to get out of here!" She replied looking focused and straight ahead.

"Tough shit!" He replied looking as angry as she did. "These men are fucking dirt bags. If you want to waste time arguing with me, be my guest, but like it or not, I'm going in there with you."

As they approached the door, Laura started to bust it down, but Gabriel was way ahead of her with his telekinesis. The door flew right off the hinge and smashed against the wall into fragments as Gabriel entered the apartment.

"Get the little girl!" Gabriel commanded her. "These guys are mine!"

Laura looked around and saw Shannon in a corner laying in a fetal position. Laura approached her.

"Shannon?" She reached out her hand for her. "Did they hurt you?"

"Renshi Laura?" She ran into Laura's arms and began crying.

"Get her out of here!" Gabriel told her pinning one man to the wall and the other to the ceiling.

Laura turned and looked at him. "No Gabriel!" She replied. "Let the police handle it."

"Yeah…Do you know what this is Laura? This is called entrapment! Do you think I am going to stand by and take the chance of them getting off on a technicality?" He seethed. "Not on my watch."

"Gabriel! Stop!" Laura pleaded with him. "We have enough evidence to get them convicted. I have a plan. If we do this right, these men will go to prison where their cell mates hate child molesters. But if you do this, you will go back to prison and they will lock me in the cell right next to you!"

"For these assholes, it will be worth it!" He raged angrily through his teeth.

"No, Gabriel!" She shouted at him crying. "It is not worth it. You fought tooth and nail to get home to me. And I'm not going to let you go back to prison by doing something so stupid."

Gabriel looked at Laura, then back at the men.

"Gabriel…please." Laura whispered, begging him.

"Ok…fine. I won't kill them." He replied softly. "But I am going to keep them here until the cops get here. Call them…now...before I change my mind."

Laura picked up her cell phone and called 911.

"Yes…I am at 1712 Delancey in Manhatten." She told the operator. "I just saw a little girl who fits the description of the Amber Alert posted this evening. She was being taken into an apartment by two men." Laura paused. "Apartment 616. Please hurry." She paused again. "My name?" She smiled looking at Gabriel. "My name is Raven."

Gabriel smiled back at her as she hung up the phone.

Shannon ran to Laura tugged on her shirt. Laura bent down to talk to her, touching her face. Shannon was crying.

"Renshi Laura, please don't be mad at me." She sobbed. "I got lost from my mommy at the store….

"Shannon honey, I could never be mad at you…why would you say that?" Laura asked her gently stroking her cheek.

"Because I told them to back off and I tried to used my 'stranger danger' skills you taught us, but the man I ran to worked with him. I tried really hard, but they took me anyway. Please don't be mad at me!"

Laura turned her head away from Shannon. Trembling, she closed her eyes and bit her lip, fighting to keep her composure. Gabriel could see the tears streaming out of her eyes. She took her hand and wiped her eyes.

Laura looked back at Shannon taking her in her arms holding her tightly. "I want you to listen to me…and listen to me really good, ok?" Shannon nodded. "You did everything you could." Laura whispered. "It is not your fault…do you understand me baby…it is _not_ your fault." Laura began to sob. "You did exactly what you were supposed to do, but this was just one of those really rare times where he had somebody helping him. You had no way of knowing, sweetie. But you did everything exactly as I told you and I am so proud of you." Laura sobbed. "I am _so very_ proud of you Shannon!" Shannon hugged Laura tightly as they heard police sirens.

She turned to Gabriel. "Take Shannon and find Matt Parkman. Tell him you made the call." He looked at her confused. "Trust me."

"And what about these two assh…jerks?" He corrected himself for the child's sake.

Laura smiled wiping her eyes. "Don't worry…I got this."

Gabriel released the men and went to Shannon. Laura put her foot in the groin of the man in the speedos. "Don't even think about trying to run. One way or the other, tonight your movie career is over."

Laura looked at both men smiling ominously. "Gabriel. Before you go, can you do me one favor?"

Gabriel smiled.

* * *

After helping Laura confine the two criminals, Gabriel kneeled down looking Shannon in the eye. "Shannon, my name is Gabriel." He smiled at her. "I'm going to take you to a man that is going to take you back to your mommy and daddy now." He held out his hand. "Will you come with me?"

Shannon looked at Laura. "It's ok honey." Laura smiled. "He's one of the good guys."

Gabriel turned and looked at Laura, smiling at her. She half-smiled in return. He took Shannon down the hall to Matt Parkman.

"Are you Detective Parkman?" He asked.

Matt looked at Gabriel, shocked to see him. "Yes, I am Detective Parkman."

"My name is Gabriel Gray. I called you." He bent down and looked at Shannon. "This man is going to take you home, ok." He smiled at her. Shannon hugged him. His heart touched, Gabriel hugged her back. "Take good care of her, ok."

Matt shook his head disbelieving what he was seeing. "I will." He promised him.

Officer Henderson came walking up as Gabriel was leaving. He approached Parkman.

"Well Detective Parkman." He began. "How is it you always manage to show up whenever The Raven casts her shadow?"

"Just lucky I guess." Parkman smiled intently.

"Just lucky…I'll just bet you are." Officer Henderson laughed walking off toward the crime scene. Entering the apartment, he what he saw made him laugh. He found one of the men hung from a light fixture, a raven's feather sticking out from the front of his Speedos. The other man was tied the bed with the video camera recording. He was screaming out a confession to the camera. "Ok…Ok...I confess! I'll tell you were the children are…I'll give you all the evidence…just get this crazy broad away from me!"

Officer Henderson looked around. "What broad?" He asked looking around. "Now is that any name to call a lady?" His eyes narrowed.

* * *

Laura quickly ran down the street. Jumping on her bike she sped away before she was spotted.

As she turned the corner, Gabriel suddenly appeared standing in her path. She swerved to miss him, flying off of her bike.

Gabriel reached out and telekinetically caught her in mid air as her motorcycle crashed into a brick wall. He walked over to her and pulled her down.

She looked at him stunned. "I'm sorry, my love." He smiled. "But we need to talk."

He reached around her, putting his thumb over her neck pressure point, knocking her out. Laura fell to the ground unconscious.

**-- End of Part XI --**


	12. Chapter 12

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XII – Wicked Game

Ten O'Clock PM the clock on the wall chimed. The Bennett family entered their penthouse apartment.

"I didn't expect to be gone so long." Sandra fretted. "Mr. Muggles back teeth must be floating by now." She ran off to fetch his leash and take him outside.

"Well, I'm going to MY room." Claire bragged to Lyle.

"It's not fair!" Lyle griped to his father for what felt like the millionth time. "Why does Claire get the bigger bedroom?"

"Lyle," Noah began exasperated. "We have been through this and through this. Claire is the oldest so she got to pick which bedroom she wanted. She took the bigger bedroom, and you got the one with the view of the harbor. It sounds like a fair deal to me."

"Yeah, but she gets a bathroom." He bellyached.

"Oh, and what are _you_ going to do with a bathroom, doofus?" Claire taunted him.

"Shut up Claire!" Lyle spouted at his sister.

"That's enough!" Noah shouted with authority them. "Both of you! Why don't you both go to your rooms so I don't have to listen to your constant bickering?"

"Dad!" Claire stood with her hands on her hips. "I'm going to be 20! I don't need to be treated like a kid!"

"Then you should know better than to be fighting with your brother!" He retorted at her. "Go! Both of you!"

"Now look what you did! You made him mad." Lyle goaded her as he walked to his room.

"No I didn't!" Claire shot back. "You did!"

"Oh, why don't you go jump off the Empire State Building or something!"

Noah put his hands over his ears. "Kids! Enough!" He shouted.

They both walked into their rooms slamming their doors.

Sandra walked in the door with Mr. Muggles. She immediately saw her husband's exasperated expression.

"So, either the kids are fighting again, or its work." She smiled at him, rubbing his shoulders. "Which one is it?"

"The kids are fighting again, _and_ its work." He said enjoying his wife's gentle touch. "I finally got Laura Ryan on board with us and now he is pushing for Gabriel Gray to be as comfortable as possible. As always, I go along, but I don't like it."

"Do you think he has changed the way people think he has?" Sandra asked him.

Noah remembered how Sylar broke out of Primatech Paper back in Odessa and came to kill Claire, and almost murdered his wife when Claire was not available. Sandra did not remember the attack as her memories were erased by the Hatian. He remembered how Sylar murdered Claire's Cheerleader friend Jackie Wilcox. Also, he recalled Eden McCain taking her own life so Sylar could not have her power. He shuddered as he thought of the man and the deaths he was responsible for.

"Changed?" Noah repeated. "I don't know. Gabriel Gray has killed too many people. But top of the food chain believes there is more to him than what meets the eye. I'll play their game, but I don't trust him. Not for a second. They are setting him up with a place to live and a car…a high end SUV to boot. I just hope for all the expense they are going through and all involved I am wrong."

"Well, he really seems to be in love with that girl. As you know, love is a very powerful motivator."

Noah turned and kissed his wife. "I hope your right."

There was a knock at the door. Noah looked at his watch.

"Who is coming by this late?" Sandra asked as Noah got up to answer the door.

"I'll go find out; you meet me in the bedroom." He kissed his wife.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse." She replied returning his kiss

Noah opened the door. He found Mohinder Suresh standing there.

"Mohinder." He greeted him coolly. "What brings you here this late at night?" He pointedly studied his watch.

"I have been looking for Laura." Mohinder replied. "We had made plans for later this evening. I was told she left the party because she was not feeling well. I went to her apartment and waited for her, but she never came home."

"Well, it is only 10:30." Noah reminded him. "Maybe she met a friend and went out."

Mohinder smiled. "Laura isn't exactly the going out kind of girl anymore. Not since you erased her memories."

"Well, maybe she went to the market. Why are you over here asking me about this at this hour of the night, Mohinder?"

"I think you know why." He replied.

"Sorry...as my daughter would say, I'm clueless."

"You let that murderer out of prison. I am concerned he may have taken her somewhere."

"You mean kidnapped her?"

"He will stop at nothing to get her back."

Noah nodded his head, half-smiling. "I think I see what this is all about. You know as well as anybody else does that Gabriel Gray would never hurt Laura. I think you are worried that she is with Gray for...other reasons."

"You know I was less than happy when you people decided to help him escape from prison." He replied angrily. "Not only for Laura's well being, but for of all our sakes. I knew no good could come from it and it appears that I am right."

"Mohinder." Noah took off his glasses. "I know you are in love with her. But you knew when you became involved with her that there was always a possibility he would come back some day."

"You people put people's lives in jeopardy!" Mohinder shouted.

"Please lower your voice. My family is asleep." Noah replied calmly.

"Well, I am going to go look for her. You just better be right." Mohinder walked out the door.

* * *

Laura opened her eyes. "Oh GOD, my head!" She blinked her eyes struggling to focus. She did not recognize her surroundings. The room was dark except for the candles whose light danced against the shadows. Next to her on the table was a vase with three white roses...her favorite.

She tried to move, but she quickly realized she was tied up in a chair. She struggled to free herself, but her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were tied together.

She saw him. He was standing in the doorway dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, arms folded, and leaning against the doorframe staring affectionately at her.

He began walking toward her, moving slow and sensual. Laura could only stare at him.

"You brought me back to your lair." She smiled knowingly. "I was just sitting here waiting for the organ music to start playing. This almost has a Gaston Leroux appeal to it."

He laughed softly. "Phantom of the Opera. One of my all time favorite stories."

"Very good!" She replied impressed by his knowledge of culture. "Why does this not surprise me?"

"You think I am the most evil bastard on the planet, don't you." He replied pulling up a stool then sitting across from her.

"You haven't given me reason to believe otherwise." She answered him directly. "So you have me at a disadvantage. What are you going to do to me?"

He stood up walking toward the window, looking out at the darkness. There was sadness in his voice. "I am a lot of things, Laura. I have killed. I have lied. I have manipulated. But I am _not_a rapist. I _want_ to make love to you Laura, but at your own free will."

"So, why are you keeping me confined like this?" She tried to struggle.

"Well," Gabriel began. "I know the second I untie those ropes you will be gone in a flash and that is only after kicking my ass and wiping the floor with me."

"You know me well." She replied softly.

"You have no idea." He answered her.

"Apparently there is a lot I don't know about you."

"My life is an open book now." He shrugged his shoulders. "What would you like to know?"

"I would like to know why the little girl so deeply affected you tonight." She answered him candidly. "It was the first time I saw you act like a human. I saw a whole different side to you tonight, Gabriel. Where did that come from?"

He stood up and walked away from her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It was like you had a personal vendetta against those men." She said softly. "I'd like to hear about it."

"Their fucking douche bags, Laura!" He replied enraged. "Anybody that harms a child like that deserves to be hung out by their balls in the sun over a vat of acid!"

"Gabriel. Please." She whispered to him. "Tell me."

Gabriel closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "It happened a long time ago. I was seven. The little girl upstairs from me, Abigail, was six.She was my first girlfriend." He half-smiled looking at Laura. "She gave me my first kiss and we even had a play wedding. She looked a lot like Shannon. She was a pretty little blonde haired, blue eyed girl."

Laura nodded, her own eyes tearing up.

"One day I got home from school and I wanted to go up and play with her. My mom told me I couldn't play with her anymore. I asked why, but my mom wouldn't tell me, she just told me to go play in my room. A little while later, I snuck out of my room to the fire escape and peeked in the window. Her mother was crying and screaming. They were taking her dad to jail." He began to cry. "I peeked into her bedroom window and I saw her. She was on her bed covered in blood. Her daddy killed her. I heard the policemen say he had been making her have sex with him for a long time."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He wiped his eyes and continued.

"She was my first love." He smiled sadly. "After that happened, I closed off my heart. I didn't want to feel that pain ever again. I didn't allow my heart to love again." He turned to Laura. "Not until I met you."

Laura smiled sadly at him.

"When I met you something inside me changed forever. When I thought I lost you, I died inside myself. I didn't speak. I didn't eat. I hated to close my eyes at night because I always saw your face. In my dreams I loved you, but the minute I started to wake up..." He closed his eyes holding back the tears. "I lost you all over again. I relived that moment night after night. Every night I prayed for death to take me out of that hell I was in!"

"How did you come back from that?" She asked softly.

"There was a guard in the prison...or I thought he was a guard, but he works for The Organization I suppose." Gabriel smiled recalling Brandon. "He used to come into my cell and read to me from The Bible, War and Peace, Wuthering Heights…whatever he was reading. I never responded, but he always talked to me. He never gave up. And I could hear him. I heard everything. He kept telling me if I want to talk to him to just ask. It took me several months before I finally understood what he was trying to tell me. He was a dream walker and one night I invited him into my dream. It was in that dream that he told me you were alive. I was so afraid to believe him. He took me to you...into your soul. I could feel you. I could touch you. You asked me to find you again. A few days later, I broke out." He laughed. "It was a bit of a challenge. I found the hell hole I was in was out in the middle of the ocean. It didn't matter. If The Organization hadn't made it easy for me, I would have swum that goddamned ocean to get home to you."

He sat on the stool again. "But then I learned you were involved with Suresh. And, you hate my guts. Or you think you do." He leaned in closer to her whispering. "But I know you don't. And so do you."

He stood up and walked behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Laura stiffened. Her body tingled at his touch. She closed her eyes clenching her fists.

"I know you love me, Laura." He whispered in her ear rubbing his lips against her neck. "I can feel it."

He continued. "You and I had passion Laura. We were insatiable! We could never get enough of each other. You loved me and my God, I loved you! When we were together we saw nothing but each other. It was love Laura! It was rare, incredible, and intense love."

She felt her body begin to tremble at his touch. She tried to free herself from the rope, but it was too tight. He continued to tantalize her with his words, torturing her with her own desire.

He began to circle her, his fingers caressing her as he walked. "You see my love," He whispered. "Amongst my other powers, I have extra sensitive hearing. The months we were together, I knew your body. I know what it sounds like inside when you are aroused. And right this moment, I can hear your heart beating…I can hear the blood flowing through your veins. And I can hear you fighting it."

As he spoke, Laura began to writhe in her chair. She closed her eyes. "Stop it, Gabriel." She whispered.

But he continued to taunt her. "You lie awake at night; your body aching for me. You wake up reaching for someoneit is me you are reaching for."

"Let me go!" She began to cry as she continued to struggle to free herself.

"And you can't tell me you are in love with him. You may lie next to him at night. Maybe he makes love to youmaybe you like it. But there is a fire deep inside you that he will never touch. He will never be able to satisfy you the way I did. I lit that fire in you. You know it."

He leaned in kissing her passionately. She struggled at first…then she stopped fighting as her body began to respond to him. He ran his hands down her back, reaching under her shirt. Her body quivered at his touch. Her desires began to swell within her.

Abruptly, he released her.

"That's all I wanted to talk about." He smiled as he stood up heading for the door.

Laura was incredulously angry. "Wait!" She shouted at him. "You can't just leave me here like this!"

He walked back toward her; clearly enjoying himself. "Like what? In a state of erotic lust for me?"

"Oh, do not flatter yourself, you obnoxious swine!" She seethed at him. "I meant tied up!"

"OUCH!" He clapped his hand over his heart. "Your love cuts me like a knife, baby!" He walked back to the door, opening it.

Laura struggled to break free from the rope. "GABRIEL!" She shouted!

"Oh the rope…you aren't really tied up. I was just keeping you there telekinetically. I was just psyching you out so you thought you really were tied up and tried to escape. You could have broken free anytime you wanted to…you just didn't want to. I really am a good multi-tasker…just wait until I get you into bed again!" He laughed walking out the door.

"I'll give you a little time to free yourself. The walk home won't be long….I'm just right down the hall from you. Just like old times, baby."

He ducked out the door just before the vase of roses crashed against the wall.

He poked his head back through. "Just leave the mess...I'll clean it up later!"

Gabriel nearly danced down the hall. "She still loves me!" He laughed to himself.

* * *

Gabriel struggled to sleep. He could not get her off his mind. When he closed his eyes he dreamed of her. He could feel her next to him, only to wake up alone.

He opened his eyes and found her standing in front of him. Blinking his eyes, he struggled to focus. He thought he was still dreaming, but she was real as the night was dark.

"Did you change your mind?" He asked softly.

"Did you miss me?" She whispered.

"What do you think?" He smiled.

She began slowly removing her clothing until she was wearing nothing but a black bra and lacy black underpants. Gabriel's insides stirred like wildfire as he watched her. He closed his eyes to maintain control.

In slow cat-like movements she walked toward him, crawling from the bottom of the bed towards him. He reached out to touch her, but she slowly shook her head.

"Not yet." She whispered revealing two silk scarves and took his wrists tying him to his headboard.

"Mmmmm...I like this game." He smiled.

She straddled him and began rubbing his chest. She bent down rubbing her lips against his neck, massaging his shoulders. Gabriel clenched his fists, grabbing the headboard closing his eyes.

"You like that?" She whispered in his ear.

"Oh...yeah." He smiled. "I like that a lot."

"What about this?" She began kissing him from the neck all the way down to his navel. Gabriel thought he was going to go crazy.

"How about this?" She whispered as she began to massage the inside of his thigh.

"I love that." He closed his eyes, his breathing loud and heavy.

"Thats too bad." She whispered as she reached up and began to unhook her bra. "Because there's not a chance in hell you're getting any of this."

Gabriel opened his eyes just as she waved at him before astral projecting.

"Oh, you……" He clenched his teeth. He telekinetically untied himself. Putting his hands over his face, he began to laugh at her impudence. "God, I love her."

Laura opened her eyes back in her own bed. She laughed hysterically thinking of him lying there tied up to his bed, horny as hell.

Her phone rang. She smiled answering it. "Hello."

"That was NOT fair!" He whispered.

"Well, I think we are even now." She replied softly. "Is that a cold shower I hear running in the background?"

"I think I am going to have to spend the night in the freezer after that stunt."

"It worked then." She smiled softly.

"You are a goddamned tease!" He smiled. "You are going to make me crazy one of these days."

"I aim to please." She laughed.

"Well, just remember the next time you're getting all hot and heavy with the doctor. Tonight you offered to take him home and get his freak on...and he blew off the sexiest woman alive to go pimp himself for..._research funding_? And people think _I'M_ crazy." He closed his eyes smiling. "I would have taken you up on it in an instant."

"But I didn't ask you." She replied softly.

"You will." He whispered.

"And what makes you so confident?"

"Because, even when you are yelling at me, and trying to kick my ass, you want me." He laughed softly. "You know you do. I can feel it."

"Goodnight Gabriel." She replied softly.

"See. It's working already."

"Really? How do you figure?"

"You are starting to call me Gabriel...not asshole, shithead, or prick. And you haven't told me to fuck off in about...7 hours."

"You better hang up before I change my mind." She smiled.

"I give it three days." He whispered sensually. "I will be making you crazy for me again."

"I'm hanging up now." She said hanging up the phone.

Gabriel laughed to himself as he put the phone back on the receiver. He rolled over on his side pulling the pillow over his head.

A moment later he leapt out of bed stomping into the bathroom and jumped into an ice cold shower.

* * *

Laura finally started to drift off to sleep and there was a knock at her door. The clock said 2:00 am.

"Oh my GOD!" She shouted. "This time I am _going_ to kill him!" She went to the door in only her Stanford t-shirt, sliding it open fiercely.

"Ok, you jerk! Tonight you have followed me...kidnapped me...tried to seduce me..." She stopped talking when she saw it was Peter standing at the door.

"I'm sorry Peter. Obviously I thought you were somebody else." She said noticing the look on Peter's face. "Peter? What is it?"

Peter took a deep breath. "It's Mr. Yamagati Laura. He died in his sleep tonight."

Laura stood for a moment in shock. Peter walked over and hugged her. She began to cry.

From out in the hall, Gabriel stood listening to what Peter told her.

A tear trickled down his face.

**-- End of Part VII --**


	13. Chapter 13

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XIII – Laura's Heart

She lay there with the covers pulled over her head crying where she had been all day. It was a warm evening, but Laura felt a deep chill in her bone. She wore her Raiders sweatshirt, bike shorts and wool socks. Zeus lay beside her most of the day with his head on her back. She asked Hiro to take her classes at the dojo. She just couldn't bring herself to go out of the house. Not today.

Mr. Yamagati was gone. To Laura another member of her family had died. He was all she had left of her life before she lost her memories. She knew he had been ill for a long time; his heart was weak and he often needed oxygen. In his condition, many people felt he should have been dead a long time ago, but there were those who felt he could not leave this world until his affairs were in order. Laura was certain it had something to do with the her journey he spoke of.

There was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock; It was almost 6pm. She didn't want to answer it because it would likely be Gabriel or somebody else she didn't have the patience to deal with. The knocking continued and got louder despite her refusal to answer the door. She finally yanked the covers off and jumped up stomping all the way to the door, then furiously slid it open to find Gabriel on the other side.

Laura put one arm against the door and the other on her hip. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Ok... I don't need or want any shit from you today. I don't feel like talking. I don't feel like fighting. I don't want to hear how much of a bitch you think I have become. If you want to stand in the middle of my living room and be mean to me, fine! But you'll have to do it all by yourself." She began to cry. "All I want to do right now is crawl under the covers and let the world pass me by because my heart just aches so much right now I just don't have the energy for anything else. So if you want to come over here and be an ass, I don't have it in me to fight you. So please; go ahead. Take your best shot. Go ahead and tell me how mean and spiteful I am; because if your looking at the perfect opportunity to knock me down, this would be a really good time to kick me." She broke down.

"Are you finished?" He asked her softly.

Laura nodded.

"Thank you!" He replied.

He walked through the door and put his arms around her. She tried to push him away, but he did not let go. Finally she buried her head in his chest and began to sob uncontrollably. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair.

* * *

Laura opened her eyes. For the first time since she could remember she felt safe. Lifting her head she could see Gabriel was lying next to her with his arms wrapped around her, sleeping as he held her. She didn't pull away from him; she didn't want to. Smiling, she snuggled against his chest falling again into a deep sleep. 

Gabriel opened one eye. Smiling softly, he wrapped his arms around her tighter, closing his eyes again.

* * *

She awoke to him gently stroking the side of her face with his fingers. As she opened her eyes, she smiled sleepily at him. 

"Have you been here all night?" She asked.

He nodded slowly. "You were down for the count." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"I haven't slept that well in a long time." She looked at him again. "Did you sleep?"

"Off an on." He stroked her hair.

"Thanks for being here." She gently smiled.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He half-smiled at her kissing the top of her head.

Laura looked at him tenderly, rubbing the side of his face and down his neck. She leaned in and softly kissed his lips. For a moment she pulled away looking into his eyes. He stroked her face tenderly, then pulled her in close returning her kiss, gently at first, then feverishly, his heart bursting with love for her. Laura unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off, kissing his chest and neck. They continued to kiss hungrily. He pulled her in tight; his hands reaching under her sweatshirt began to remove it.

Then Gabriel pulled away from her abruptly. "I can't do this." He said breathlessly. "Not like this."

Laura was taken aback. "What's wrong?"

He stroked her face. "I want more than anything to make love to you right now. But you aren't thinking clearly. You are grieving and you aren't yourself right now, Laura."

She looked at him confused. "You have been trying to get in my pants since the second you came home. I am finally giving you what you want and you're pushing me away? So I guess your all bark and no bite!"

Gabriel sat on the edge of her bed looking at her angrily as he shook his head. "My GOD Laura! Do you really think I went through hell on earth for nearly two years, then traveled halfway across the world to find you again because I wanted to get laid?" He looked at her in disbelief. "If I just wanted sex, I could walk into any bar in this goddamned city and find at least a dozen women I could take home and do me right now."

"Then why don't you?" She asked him angrily.

"Do you really have to ask me that?" He shouted. "Because I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I don't want to have sex with you! I want to hold you in my arms again. I want to make love to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not an hour of getting sweaty between the sheets! I want special, Laura...not easy. And I may be a lot of things, but I am not going to take advantage of you when you are sad and confused."

He grabbed his shirt and stood up. "You know, for a moment, you were the girl I fell in love with again." He whispered. "You were warm and sweet. But then the wall went back up and this mean-spirited shrew that has taken her place was back in all her glory. You think I'm an asshole? Well if I am it is because I am only taking your lead and I am fighting back the only way I know how, sweetheart! "

"And I am getting really fucking fed up of you acting like you are the only one who has gone through hell the last two years!" He seethed at her. "You have been here among friends! People that care about you! And I have been in prison being subjected to THIS!" He opened his shirt revealing the scars he received from the bed soars and burns. "So get off of the damn cross, bitch!"

Angrily he began putting his shirt back on. "Now listen up! I am no longer available to you as a punching bag! Physically, verbally or otherwise. I am _done!_"

Laura stared at him astonished as he started to walk out the door. He stopped for a moment and turned to her; tears in his eyes.

"I want the girl back that I loved enough to lay down my life for." He cried softly. "She was a kind-hearted sweet girl with a spirit that transformed my soul and made my heart soar. She changed me forever and I would have died for her a million times. But this mean and cold-hearted bitch you have become; I don't think I ever want to see her again."

He stopped and turned around again. "But if that girl ever decides she wants to come back, tell her I love her and I'll be here waiting."

Angrily he walked through the bedroom door and a moment later, she heard the loft door angrily slide shut.

She stood for a moment, starring at the door. She walked back to her bed, then buried her head in her pillows, and began to weep.

* * *

Gabriel sat in the corner of the pub with a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a shot glass in the other. Mohinder walked in and sat across from him. 

"Isn't it a little early in the day to be drowning your misery?"

"Oh fuck me!" Gabriel groaned. "You are about the _last_ person I want to see right now! No wait! Make that the second to last. Your lady would be the last."

"Well, your kind of high on my shit list too." Mohinder replied confidently.

"Yeah...you laid me out the other night and now you think _you da man_. So how in the hell did you know where to find me?" He asked slamming down a shot.

He laughed sardonically. "Well, I started searching in the sewers, then when I didn't find you, I worked my way up and here you are."

"Well, if you're here to try to convince me to back off your woman, your wasting your time. You can have her! The drama, the attitude, everything. If you want the frigid ice princess, she is all yours!"

"I thought you spent the night there." Mohinder replied sarcastically. "Are you angry she didn't put out for you?"

Gabriel slammed down his shot glass and leaned across the table narrowing his eyes at him. "Well, since you have obviously had your head up your ASS, or your face buried in your books for the last 24 hours, you probably don't know that Mr. Yamagati died."

Mohinder looked at him stunned. "No, I didn't know."

Gabriel looked at him flabbergasted. "Have you even thought to call her since the party the other night? Don't answer that...you probably we so busy pimping yourself for funding, that she was probably the last thing you thought of."

Gabriel shook his head." I knew about Mr. Yamagati the second she did...I overheard Peter telling her about it. But I stayed away! And do you know why I stayed away, Mohinder? Because I thought I needed to stay out of the way because the comforting thing is your job now. But when I realized she was alone all day, I was there! She didn't want to see me...she even told me to get lost. But I stayed! I put my arms around her and held her. She slept all night." He slammed down another shot.

"And then in the morning, when I thought the girl I loved might actually might still be inside her somewhere, the claws came out and she threw me into the seventh circle of hell once again!"

He leaned forward. "And where in the fuck were you, Mohinder?"

Mohinder leaned back in his chair dejected. "Where have I been? I have been looking for her ever since the party the other night. I heard she wasn't feeling well and left the party...and you left shortly after. I assumed the worse. I thought you two were together."

"We were." Gabriel laughed venomously. "But not in the way you think."

Mohinder shook his head. "I see. And then last night, I went to talk to her, and I saw you in the window holding her. That was all I needed to see, so I left. I came here today to tell you I will no longer stand in your way."

Gabriel laughed shaking his head. "No offense Mohinder, but you never were in my way."

Mohinder looked down at his hands.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "I'm sorry. That was a really crappy thing to say. Even for me."

Mohinder held up his hand. "No apology necessary. You are right." He took in a deep sigh. "I fell in love with her when she was in our care. I tested her vitals every day, and when she woke up from her coma, we would talk. She grew to care for me, but I knew she didn't love me. I knew she never would and I knew why." He looked directly at Gabriel. "When you came back into her life, I saw a change in her. The light that had been missing in her eyes was back and it was because you put it there. I knew right away that it was only a matter of time before I would loose her. She didn't want to hurt me...and I know she is only staying with me so she won't hurt me. But it now is time to let her go."

He closed his eyes then looked up at Gabriel. "I am not doing this for you, I am doing this because I love her. I still think you are a bottom feeder of the worse species, but even as she fights it, I can see the love in her eyes for you. And as much as I hate to step aside and send her into your malefic arms, it is the right thing to do." He nodded at Gabriel than stood up.

He began to walk away, then turned and looked at him. "But one more thing; though she has fought it every step of the way, she is deeply in love with you. How do I know this? Because she dreams about you and she whispers your name in her sleep. And this was even_ before_ you returned home and she knew anything about you."

He turned and walked out of the pub.

Gabriel watched him leave, thinking heavily about what he said. As he turned to look back at his bottle, he saw a girl at the bar looking at him. He met her stare. She was a pretty redhead, no more than 21. By the way she was dressed she was not planning on going to church. She smiled at him. He motioned for her to come over and take the chair Mohinder had just vacated. She slowly sauntered over and took a seat.

"Hi." She smiled.

Gabriel nodded his head. "Hi."

She stared at his hands. "I don't see a wedding ring, so it can't be a fight with your wife. So was it your girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Gabriel chuckled. "You were right the first time. And it's complicated; _really_ complicated."

"Well, I may look young, but I've been around the block a few times." She smiled taking his hand.

"Trust me little lady...you have never walked in this neighborhood. Very few have." He poured himself another shot and sipped it gently.

"Well, she must be pretty special if a hot guy like you is sitting here drinking his heart out over her." The girl replied.

"She is." Gabriel replied dreamily. " Or she was anyway."

"Did something change her?"

"Yeah." Gabriel replied. "Me. She would have been better off if I had never come into her life."

"Well it sounds like you really love her."

"You have no idea." Gabriel half-smiled.

The girl reached over and rubbed his leg. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Gabriel looked at her smiling thoughtfully.

* * *

Laura woke up again to the ungodly sound of somebody pounding at her door. 

"This is a conspiracy!" She groaned as she jumped up walking to the door. This time it was Mohinder. She smiled and kissed him as he walked through the door.

"I just heard about Mr. Yamagati." He said sadly. "I am so sorry I wasn't here for you."

"It's ok." She replied.

"No, it is not ok." He answered her. "I should have been here for you."

"Really Mohinder. I am not upset with you. But I have something to tell you and I don't think you are going to like it."

"He was here." Mohinder said flatly. "I know."

Laura turned and looked at him. "Yes. Nothing happened...I mean we didn't..."

Mohinder closed his eyes. "Laura. You don't have to explain. I talked to him today."

Laura's eyes widened. "You saw him?"

"Yes, I did." Mohinder replied. "He was at the pub down stairs at 10:00 a.m. drowning his heart in a bottle of black label whisky. He couldn't wait to tell me all about it."

"Oh God, Mohinder!" Laura began to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Laura. It's ok." He put his arms around her. "He only told me what I have known all along."

"He sure has a lot on his mind today, doesn't he?" Laura replied angrily folding her arms.

"Laura," He smiled taking her face in his hands. "He was right. I always knew you would never love me that way. And you knew it too. I also knew if he came back one day, sooner or later your heart would remember him. The night I heard you say his name in your sleep confirmed it all for me. God, I wanted to believe you when you said you wanted to move forward with me, but I knew you would not be able to make that kind of commitment to me."

"Mohinder, please don't do this!" She pleaded with him.

He smiled softly at her. "Laura, I love you. And I thank you for making me so happy the last several months. You have never lied to me. Your smile always brightened my day and your heart was always kind. But he is so right about you. You are a woman of love and passion. And a man whose passion is science will never make you happy."

"Mohinder, you love science." She smiled. "I would never ask you to give that up. No woman should ever expect you to give up something you love so much for her."

"I know." He replied. "But you should never have to settle for second place in my life. Science is not what you love." He laughed. "Both of us want to save the world, but in very different ways. You have been blessed with many wonderful gifts, and my gift is my mind to figure out how it all ties together."

"I got the only "C" I have ever gotten in my life in Chemistry." She laughed softly. "You're right...I admire science, but it has never been my cup of tea."

"And you love everything about being outdoors; and you remember how much I hated it when we spent the weekend at your cabin." He laughed.

She laughed remembering. "Don't remind me."

"We never really were compatible, Laura." He smiled sadly. "I love your heart and your spirit; you have made me so happy being beside you these months. I will never forget this time."

Laura put her arms on his shoulders, smiling softly at him. "And I could not have made it through this time without you. When I woke up, I felt so scarred and alone. You were there for me every step of the way and never left my side. I wanted so much to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

She shook her head, tears starting. "Good God! How fucked up is this? How could I have ever fallen in love with a man who has it in him to murder people when I the kindest, sexiest, handsomest, most amazing man on the planet is right here in front of me? There has got to be something seriously jacked-up with my head!"

"Believe me, there is nothing wrong with you, darling girl." He smiled tenderly. "And, if I am half as wonderful as you make me sound, I can't be too bad of a catch."

"I don't deserve you, Mohinder." She cried softly.

He smiled lovingly at her, touching her face. "We just don't belong together, Laura. Its nobody's fault."

"Just promise you will always be my friend?" She asked tearfully.

"I will always be here for you, Laura." He replied tenderly. "I will be the best friend you ever had."

"I'm counting on it." She smiled through her tears.

Mohinder opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. He turned to Laura again and they embraced affectionately for a moment. Then he turned and was gone. Laura watched him leave then started back into her apartment.

From down the hall she heard laughter. Gabriel's door opened and he entered the hallway with a pretty young girl. His shirt was unbuttoned and he looked disheveled. Laura stared at him in disbelief. Her eyes met his; she shook her head at him.

The girl noticing Laura turned to Gabriel. "Oh, is that the ice princess?"

"Yes." Gabriel answered her. "That is the ice princess.

Laura leaned against her door, arms folded with an amused expression on her face.

She started walking toward them. "Oh, is that what he told you?" She laughed. "Then he had to of told you how he can't get his toy soldier to salute under pressure. So you can see why he has to pay for it."

Gabriel bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Is that true?" The girl asked him.

"Sure it's true." Laura replied leaning against the wall. "You know, one time I actually took pity on him, but when I got him into bed; well, you know what they say about guys with big feet?"

The girl nodded at Laura.

Laura shook her head, holding up her thumb and index finger displaying 2 inches.

Gabriel put his face against the wall laughing.

"I guess I should go." The girl kissed Gabriel on the lips. "Call me if you want to do this again sometime." She handed him a card, walking away. Laura watched amused.

After she left he turned to Laura. "I'll bet you think you are _so _clever."

"Did I hit a nerve?" She asked walking back toward her apartment.

"Jealous?" He asked her. "Because I wanted to know what it was like to be with a woman who actually had some warmth."

Laura looked at him coolly. "I would have to give a damn to be jealous." She casually walked into her apartment closing the door behind her.

As she shut the door, she stood for a moment. She began to cry silently sliding her back down the door. When she hit the floor she put her head between her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

Gabriel angrily started back toward his apartment. His hearing picked up on her crying. He began to walk toward her apartment; than stood thinking for a moment. He turned and went back into his place.

Laura went into her bedroom; looking at herself in the mirror.

She stood looking at herself for a moment. "What happened to you?" She asked herself.

What happened to that little seven year old girl who lost her mother, but somehow bounced back becoming a source of strength to her daddy?. She remembered the same little girl who worked through the pain and received her black belt five years later. She made her father proud by graduating from high school with honors, then graduating from Sanford University suma cum laude. When her father died, at age 24 she took the reins of her fathers company at a time in her life when most girls were still trying to figure their lives out.

He was so right. She used to have a heart and spirit. But now her heart was angry, cold and frightened.

"Where did you go?" She asked herself.

"Laura?" Came a voice from behind her. She quickly turned around, her eyes wide with astonishment by who she found standing behind her.

"Mr. Yamagati?"

**-- End of Part XIII --**


	14. Chapter 14

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XIV – Vision Quest

She rubbed her eyes incredulous of him standing before her. "This can't be happening." Still in a state of astonishment, she walked closer to him. "You died. How can you be here?"

"I have simply passed on to another existence, Renshi." He smiled at her. "I am as alive as you are. Perhaps even more."

"Aren't you supposed to say something like 'fear not' so you don't' scare the living _crap _out of me!" She smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

He laughed. "Do you think I am a ghost?"

She shook her head agitated. "I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what the truth is. I used to believe in things I can see, touch and feel. But now, I just don't know anymore." She turned and looked at him skeptically. "So if you aren't a ghost, then what are you?"

"Does it really matter what I am?" He smiled simply. "However, I didn't come here to spook you. I am here to give you a gift."

Laura looked at him curiously. "What sort of gift?"

"I would like to take you on a vision quest." He replied.

"What is a vision quest?" Laura asked apprehensively.

"It is a mirror that looks into your past. It will serve you in developing the wisdom you need to fight the enemy. There are many answers that lie in your past, Renshi. Before you fight your battle with Phinneus Catherwood, you must unlock these mysteries. The quest will give you the knowledge you seek."

"The answers I want lie within the last two years. Can you help me recall my missing years?" Laura sniffled.

"When your eyes are open, you will see the truth." He smiled.

Laura rolled her eyes. "What _is it_ with you people? Why do you always have to throw some stupid mind-bending riddle at me? Can't you ever give me a straight answer?"

"As I have told you from the beginning of our journey, there are no straight answers, Renshi." He replied firmly.

"So..." Laura shrugged her shoulders. "How do we go on this vision quest?"

Mr. Yamagati held out his hand. "If you are ready, take my hand."

Laura nervously reached out and took his hand. She closed her eyes.

A cool breeze brushed against her skin. She could feel herself being transported through time and space. Grabbing tightly to Mr. Yamagati's hand, she was frightened by the unknown she faced.

"You have nothing to fear, Renshi." He assured her. "You should think of this as viewing an interactive movie of your life."

Laura opened her eyes and looked around. They were standing on a beach. "This is Dillion Beach." She smiled recognizing the landscape. "We used to come here all the time when I was a little girl. I love it here."

From the distance Laura could see a woman walking toward them. She squinted her eyes to see.

"Who is that?" She asked Mr. Yamagati.

"That is your spirit guide for your journey." He replied.

His answer left Laura feeling fearful. "You will not be my guide?"

"I will never be far away, Renshi." He assured her. "But I think you will be very happy when you see her."

Laura turned to look at him and he was gone. Frightened, she watched as the woman approached her. She was very beautiful. Her eyes were green like Laura's and she had long light brown hair, a little lighter than her own. She appeared to be about her age, perhaps a little younger.

As she looked at the woman, she recalled Mr. Yamagati's words. "When you open your eyes, you will see the truth." The woman stood before her now, smiling at her. Laura looked deeply into her eyes. It was all clear to her now.

"Mom?" Laura asked her eyes filling with tears.

The woman held out her arms to Laura. Laura ran to her embracing her, overcome with happiness.

Elizabeth joyfully held her daughter as she gently stroked her hair. "My beautiful girl." She cried happily.

Laura stepped back smiling at her. She touched her mother's face crying. "You look just like I remember you!"

"When I had to leave you, you, you were just a little girl with your whole life ahead of you." Her mother smiled through her tears. "And now you are a strong and beautiful young woman. And you have such a wonderful life to look forward to."

"Why did you leave me?" Laura cried.

"I had no choice." Her mother held her hands. "I had to protect you."

Laura shook her head. "I don't understand."

Her mother touched her face. "The only way I could save you, Laura was to empower you. When you were born, I could feel your power." She whispered. "Your eyes were so full of zealous and fire. You were stronger than I was. And I knew were the child that would defeat the beast."

Laura looked mystified. "The beast?"

"As you have been told, Laura, his name is Phinneus Catherwood. On the outside, he is very handsome and charming. But in his true form, he is a monster; a truly evil creature. He is in fact a very ancient evil. For generations, there have been many in our line have tried to protect our families from him, each resulting in death. With each death, our powers have been united and now they are with you. It has been prophesized that you will be the one that will kill the beast. You have proven yourself worthy. But now you must find your soul again."

"I didn't realize it was lost." Laura replied.

"Laura, for reasons that you will remember soon, you gave up your own life to save the life of the man you loved." Elizabeth told her softly. "That night proved your true heroism. But you lost so much of your own self."

Her mother's eyes grew sad and filled with tears again. She reached out touching Laura's face.

"Laura." She whispered. "My kind and beautiful girl. How did your heart grow so cold?"

Tears began to spill down Laura's face. "What do I do, mom?" She whispered. "I'm so scared."

"Come walk with me." Elizabeth took her hand. Laura reached out and touched her hand. She led her through a door.

Elizabeth and Laura found themselves in a small house. It was late evening and she could hear the foghorns. Although Laura did not recognize the house as the one she grew up in, she knew by the sights and smell she was near her home of the San Francisco Bay.

"Is this the house you and Daddy lived in after you were married?" Laura asked her.

"Yes, it is." Elizabeth smiled sadly. "You are going to learn something here that you need to remember. Watch now."

Laura watched as she saw her father and mother sitting on the sofa. Her mother was crying as her father was comforting her.

"George, how can we do this?" Elizabeth cried.

"Honey, I know it hurts, but it is the only way." Her father whispered sadly to her mother. "He took Laura from us, Elizabeth. By a miracle from God, she came back to us. As tiny as she is, she was able to fight him. She is special. He knows that. We can't take the risk of this happening again. We have to hide him."

Laura looked at her mother stunned. "Did he take me away from you?"

Elizabeth nodded at her. "Yes. He came into your bed and took you to his land. By a miracle or the grace of God, you found your way back to us. Now listen, Laura. You need to hear this."

Laura heard little footsteps behind her. She turned as a little girl with dark blonde curls and green eyes came walking down the hall carrying a blanket and a stuffed Pooh Bear. She looked like she just woke up. She walked sleepily and stood between her mommy and daddy.

"Oh my God, mom!" Laura gasped. "That's me!"

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled. "You were just two years old."

Laura smiled. "I was so cute! And a blonde."

"Your hair became darker when you got older." Elizabeth smiled. "You were my pride and joy." Her eyes filled with tears. "You still are."

Laura smiled squeezing her mothers hand. She continued to watch.

Elizabeth and George stopped talking to pay attention to their little girl. George picked her up and held her on his lap. "What is my little angel doing out of bed? You know, if you're going to grow up to be as pretty as your mommy, you need lots of sleep."

Little Laura turned around and hugged her daddy. "Monster daddy. I scared."

Her mommy and daddy held her between them. "Now you listen to me, baby girl. The monster is gone. He isn't coming back for you again."

"Daddy he wit Bendan. Monster wit Bendan."

Elizabeth and George looked at each other.

"You take her back to bed." George handed Laura to his wife. "I'll go check on the baby."

"Baby?" Laura looked at her mother. "You had another child?"

Elizabeth half-smiled at Laura, tears in her eyes. "Yes Laura. You have a little brother."

Laura thought for a moment. "Brandon." She whispered. She looked at her mother smiling. "My brother is Brandon."

"Yes Laura." Her mother smiled at her. "You are becoming aware."

"Where is he?" Laura asked excitedly.

"Watch." Elizabeth instructed Laura. "You need to hear this."

George and Elizabeth met in the living room again. George was agitated.

"Please tell me he is ok." Elizabeth cried frantically.

George embraced his wife. He spoke slowly. "Brandon is fine. But I found this next to his crib." He held up a shred of tartan. Elizabeth put her head in her hands and cried.

George put his hands on his wife's shoulders, tears in his own eyes. "Baby, I don't want to do this, but it is the only way. We have to send him away so he will be safe."

Laura looked at Elizabeth horror struck. "You had to give him away."

Elizabeth was crying. She looked at Laura and nodded. Laura put her arm around her mother comforting her.

All of the sudden, George and Elizabeth heard little Laura scream. They went racing down the hall.

Elizabeth took Laura's hand and they were taken to what appeared to be the baby's bedroom just as Laura's mother and father came running in.

There stood a frightening creature in the middle of the room. Laura was instantly terrified. He was tall with the body of a man and had a face that reminded her of a wild boar. Dark eyes radiated an evil glow that seemed to paralyze those around him. His clothing was torn and tattered; emitting a shadow of darkness surrounded him.

"Don't look at him!" George shouted. "Cover your ears!"

He headed for the baby's crib. Little Laura picked up one of the toys and threw it at him. He turned and started heading for her.

"Oh God, NO!" Elizabeth screamed.

As the beast got closer to little Laura, she stood tall. Her eyes focused. The beast reached for her. She narrowed her eyes at him. Then lunging forward, she aimed her forearm at him. He could walk no further. Little Laura put her hands at her sides. The beast tried again to com at her, she held out her hand in a tiger's claw formation causing the beast to double over in pain. Defeated by the small child, he disappeared. George and Elizabeth picked up their children and fled the house forever.

"You were gifted even then, Laura." Elizabeth smiled.

"How is this possible?" Laura asked her mother astonished. "I only got my powers...well, I am told it was about two years ago, but I don't remember."

"You have had the power all along, Laura." Her mother touched her face. "You just needed to wake up to and embrace it. You found your power when you needed to."

Laura looked at her mother sadly. "What happened to Brandon?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "We took him to New York City. Your father had a friend he was in the army with that knew of a childless couple that would be willing to raise him." She wiped her tears away. "We didn't want to do it, but we had to keep him safe. And we knew then we had to spend our lives empowering you for the battle against Phinneus Catherwood one day."

Laura sadly looked at her mother. "But he came back again one day, didn't he?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Let's go there now, Laura."

Laura shook her head in fright. "I can't mama." She cried. "Please don't make me do this." Tears were streaming down Laura's face.

"Laura." Her mother put her hands on her shoulders. "You must face this. It will give you the strength you need in your time of need." It is important Laura. You must do this."

"Mom, I can't." She shook her head vigorously.

"It is what you must do, Laura." Elizabeth held Laura's face in her hands. "Please come with me."

Laura took her mothers hand as she asked.

They found themselves in a backyard. Laura immediately recognized the surrounding landscape. "Mom, this is our house!" Laura said excitedly.

"Yes, it is." Elizabeth smiled.

Laura saw her mother and herself in the backyard practicing their karate moves on each other. Laura was seven years old. She recalled this moment very well.

"You showed your strength even then." Elizabeth smiled at her daughter.

All of the sudden, the sky grew dark. Little Laura looked around. "Mommy, is it going to rain?" She asked her mother.

Her mother looked around. Laura could see she looked frightened.

At the back door, Laura could see Mr. Yamagati standing there. He looked as he did when Laura first met him. He and Laura's mother looked at each other. Her mother nodded at him as though she was letting him know she was ready.

Her mother kneeled down to her little girl. "Laura, I would like you to go with Mr. Yamagati now." She smiled gently stroking her face.

"Do you have to fight the monster now, mommy?" Little Laura asked her.

Her mother's green eyes filled with tears. "Yes baby." She smiled bravely at her. "But don't' worry about me. It is what I have to do. I'm not scared."

"Let me help you, Mommy. The monster is scared of me."

"No Laura. You must do as you are told now." Her mother held back her tears.

Mr. Yamagati approached little Laura and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's ok Laura." He told her gently. "It is time for our lesson now. When we have finished, we will get some ice cream, ok."

"No!" Laura shouted at him. "I want to stay with my mommy! I need to help her!"

"Laura!" Her mother shouted at her. "You will not be disrespectful! Do as you are told!"

Little Laura bowed her head. "I'm sorry mama."

Her mother embraced her. Laura could see the anguish in her mother's eyes. She looked at Elizabeth who was also crying. Laura held her hand.

"You need to be my brave little warrior now. Go with Mr. Yamagati so you can learn to be strong, ok?" Her mother said to her.

"Ok mommy." Little Laura took Mr. Yamagati's hand and started to go with him.

Mr. Yamagati kneeled down to little Laura. "I need to speak with your mommy for a moment. Why don't you go in your room and get your things together and I will be ready by the time you are done." He patted her face and winked at her.

Little Laura nodded and did as she was told. She disappeared into the house.

Mr. Yamagati approached Elizabeth. He embraced her. Elizabeth cried softly.

She stood before her instructor. "She will not remember this?"

"No, not until she is ready someday. Your husband has seen to that." Mr. Yamagati assured her.

She put her hands on Mr. Yamagati's shoulders. "You take my girl and make her strong! When she is ready you give her these powers and you help George to be sure she has a good life." She began to cry. "You prepare her to kill the beast, you promise me?"

"I will." Mr. Yamagati replied, his eyes filling with tears.

Elizabeth nodded. "Please take her now."

Mr. Yamagati handed her a familiar velvet bag. Elizabeth removed the talisman from the bag. She put her hands around it and closed her eyes. A glow came over here and Laura watched with amazement as her mother's powers were removed from her body into the talisman.

Elizabeth put the talisman back into the bag and handed it back to Mr. Yamagati. The friends embraced once again. And Mr. Yamagati walked into the house.

The darkness returned. Laura turned and saw a very handsome man standing at the gate of their yard. He was in his mid 30's tall, with dark hair, dark eyes. His presence gave off a feeling of dread to Laura.

"Is that Phillip Callahan?" She asked Elizabeth.

"Yes Laura." She replied.

"A shape shifter." Laura whispered to herself.

"Yes. As painful as this will be Laura, you must watch this." Her mother told her gently.

Laura stood and watched the scene unfold before her.

"Where is the girl?" Callahan demanded.

"She is not here." Elizabeth replied stoically. "And you will not find her, so don't even bother looking."

"Someday I will find her." He replied. "And I will have her power."

"She is too strong." Elizabeth stood proud. "Your life will one day end with her. The good is on her side and she will defeat you to the death. It is her destiny. Future generations will no longer fear you! Her son will not live in fear of you"

"It is too bad that you will not be there to see me kill her someday!" He replied ominously.

"Do what you must." Elizabeth told him. "You can kill me, but it will not change anything. I am ready to die for my child!"

In a flash of lightening, Callahan changed into the beast. He approached Elizabeth who stood fearlessly in front of him. She did not fight him, for she had no powers left.

Laura tried to run to her mother. "Mom! No!" She screamed. But Elizabeth grabbed her arm.

"You cannot stop it Laura." She told her daughter. "It is only shadows of what has been."

Laura turned and watched as the beast viciously murdered her mother. She stood crying, hiding her eyes. "Mom, please take it away! Please mama! Take me away from here."

She opened her eyes again and she and Elizabeth were standing once again on the beach. Her mother stood before her smiling sadly.

"You died to protect me from him." Laura whispered.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied. "I am sorry this brings you pain, but you needed to know the truth."

"I have your powers." Laura smiled astonished.

"And all of your ancestors." Her mother told her. "Every one who has ever died has passed on their powers to the next generation to fight the beast."

"But Mr. Yamagati..." Laura began. "He knew about the talisman. How did he get involved?"

"Mr. Yamagati and his father before him come from a long line of watchers. They know of our family and have always been here to protect and empower us. They knew of the prophesy and are its keepers."

"I was always told you died of cancer." Laura stroked her mothers face.

"That is what your father and I agreed to." Her mother smiled. "Now Laura. I must leave you to go back to your life. But first, there are some things I must tell you."

"Do you have to go?" Laura held her hand. "I never got to know you."

Elizabeth touched her face. "Yes, Laura. I must. For a while, you will not see me, but in your greatest time of need, you will see me again."

Laura nodded.

"Please sit down Laura." Her mother told her. Laura sat beside her mother in the sand. Mr. Yamagati returned and joined them.

"Before you face the beast, you must not do so alone." Her mother told her. "You have many friends who have powers. You will need to feed off of their strength and power. It will be their love that gives you strength. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Laura nodded.

Her mother looked her directly in the eye. "Now listen very carefully Laura. You must enter his land with the strength of the star and a measure of courage."

"What star? And what is a measure of courage?" Laura asked very confused.

"A measure of courage you will know when you find it." Mr. Yamagati replied. "It is something you already possess, Renshi."

Elizabeth took a stick and began to draw a star in the sand.

"A star has five points Laura. Each point will help you in your journey and it must possess these behaviors; Love, Purity, Strength, Innocence and Courage. The point of the star that faces north must be facing you at all times. This should be the position for the one who loves you the most. In the next two points that face north east and north west, purity must stand in the point that faces east and strength to the west. In the last two points that face south east and south west, innocence must face to the west and courage to the east. This formation is crucial, Laura. You must remember this. And it can never be broken or you will loose your strength and he can kill you."

Laura looked down and memorized its formation. "I will remember, mom."

"When you return, your memories will soon be returned to you." Mr. Yamagati told her.

Laura smiled happily. "You mean I will remember my life again?"

Her mother and Mr. Yamagati nodded.

Laura's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! You said something about my son! When am I going to have a child?"

Her mother smiled at her. "You will have a son someday. He will be wonderful, just like his mother." They began to fade away. "Never loose sight of the star." Her mother called to her as she disappeared.

"What about his father?" She called after them. "Who is his father?"

But they were gone.

Laura opened her eyes and she was asleep in her own bed. "Was it all a dream?" She asked herself.

As she looked to her bedside, she could see a piece of paper with the star and its properties written on it. At the top of the page in her handwriting, she had written Measure of Courage and underlined it twice. And sitting next to the notepad was a photograph of Laura and her mother when Laura was a child. Her eyes filled up with tears again. Smiling, she held the photograph next to her chest and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Laura stood outside her door trying to enter her apartment. She felt somebody come up behind her and a familiar set of arms wrapped around her waist. Happily, she turned around embracing him.

"Michael! I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow!" She smiled, her green eyes filled with love for him.

"I finished up a day early and grabbed the next flight home. I wasn't going to stay away from you a second longer! I have something for you." He smiled furtively at her.

"What?" She asked him demurely.

He pulled her into his arms kissing her hungrily. She returned the kiss. Then he picked her up and whisked her back to his apartment. As he shut the door, they began hurriedly undressing each other and kissing feverishly. They barely made it to the bedroom where their bodies overheated in passion as they fell onto his bed.

All of the sudden, Peter woke up with a start! "What the fuck?" He put his hands over his eyes.

Niki sat up. "What's the matter baby?"

"Why in the HELL am _I_ having wet dreams about Gabriel Gray?" He shouted. "Oh GOD I need a shower...right after I puke!"

**-- End of Part XIV --**


	15. Chapter 15

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XV – The Inside of Hope

For the first morning in a long time, Laura woke up smiling. The pieces of her life were finally coming together. The picture was all becoming clearer now.

Happily she jumped out of bed, put on her running shoes and eagerly sprinted to her living room. Zeus greeted her with his usual morning zealous. Scratching him on the ears, she grabbed his leash then took him out for his morning run.

When she returned home, she quickly showered and dressed, heading off for the dojo.

Stepping outside into a mild summer morning, she began walking quickly toward the dojo. Her mood quickly shifted when the young girl Gabriel was with the night before fell into step beside her.

"Yes?" Laura asked the girl insolently.

"Well, there's no reason to be so rude to me." The girl said.

"I am not being rude to you; I am not being un-rude to you. I'm just trying to get to work." She told the girl.

"You just think you have it all, don't you?" The girl shouted at her.

Laura abruptly stopped walking and looked at the girl. "Excuse me?" Laura replied in disbelief.

"You are just this gorgeous, rich chick that thinks she is better than everybody else!" She continued to shout at her. "You think because you're beautiful and have money that you can just stomp all over people's hearts. Well, you're not all that, you know! All you are is a cold-hearted, self-centered, BITCH!"

Laura turned and walked toward the girl who stood with her arms folded glaring at Laura.

"Oh, you think you just know all about me!" Laura responded. "What are you basing your opinion on? The thirty seconds you spoke to me last night? Whatever he told you about me?"

The girl started to speak, but Laura quickly cut her off. "You are judging me based on something you have absolutely no FUCKING clue about! You don't know _anything_ about me...my life...why I am the way I am. Just like I am not judging you for selling your body for sex at such a young age. Something obviously brought you to this place and I am in no position to judge. But do NOT assume you know anything about me! Because you don't know jack shit!" Laura angrily turned and started to walk away.

"He is in love with you, you know!" The girl called out after her.

Laura turned and walked back to the girl. "Look, you had sex with him. Fine! I really don't give a shit and I really don't want to know. But again; I really don't care."

"Then why are you still here." The girl asked her. "See I can tell you are jealous as hell."

"Ok...look. I don't know what he told you..." Laura began.

"He told me his heart is breaking. He told me you are the only one he loves in this whole world and that you loved him once, but something happened and you don't remember him. He said he would love you until the day he dies."

Laura smiled inside to herself. "Look, what's your name?" She asked the girl.

"Selena." She answered Laura.

Laura looked at her sternly. "No. Your real name...not your street name."

The girl looked down. "Caitlyn. My friends at home call me Caitie."

Laura smiled at the girl. "It's nice to meet you, Caitie. Now look. I am sure he got his moneys worth and told you all sorts of crap about me. Yes! I can be a bitch sometimes. I am the first to admit it. But did he also tell you I got shot and I lost my memories of the last two years? Did he tell you my mother was murdered when I was a little girl and I lost my dad and just two days ago, I lost my mentor who has been beside me almost my entire life?"

She looked up at Laura. "No, he didn't tell me that. I'm sorry." She looked at Laura curiously. "But why did you tell me?"

Laura half-smiled at Caitie. "I don't know. Maybe because I am looking in your eyes and I see a lot of pain. I thought you might understand. Sometimes on the surface things can seem really ugly, but when we scratch the surface, we find things aren't so bad underneath." Laura turned and walked away.

"Nothing happened, you know!" She called after Laura.

Laura stopped for a moment looking back at her. She felt her heart jump inside.

"Nothing happened...I mean, we didn't have sex." Caitie told her. "He just needed to talk. He doesn't have any friends really and just wanted some company."

Laura smiled and walked back to her. She took her card and handed it to her. "You know, you seem like too nice of a girl to be doing this kind of thing. Why don't you come by sometime and I'll put you to work."

Caitie's eyes teared up. "I'm sorry about everything I said about you. You're really nice."

"Just don't spread it around, ok." Laura smiled at her as she turned and headed off.

"Thank you!" Caitie called after her.

As she walked along, her happy frame of mind restored, she heard Peter's voice inside her head.

"_Laura! I need to talk to you NOW!"_

"_Not now Pete. I am really late."_

"_It is REALLY important!"_

"_Come by the dojo later. We can talk there."_

"_Just make time for me. Something weird is going on!"_

"_Peter, something weird is always going on with us."_

"_No...THIS...is weird! I need to get rid of it fast!"_

"_Hmmm...sounds like fun! See you in a little while."_

_

* * *

_Laura walked inside the dojo and paused at the door. Chaos brewed inside. 

Peter was waiting for her at the door. "Can we talk NOW?" He asked her.

"Peter! Does it LOOK like I can talk?" She retorted. "Just hang tight." She stopped quickly turned and looked at him puzzled. "How did you get here so fast? Did you teleport or something? Never mind...I don't want to know." She sped off.

Ando and Hiro were trying to organize the swords, arguing about how they should be placed on the wall.

Instructors and students were bustling about. The black belt club was in the middle of dojo 1 creating posters to put up at the community center.

Laura stood and smiled for a moment. It was crazy, helter-skelter disarray; and it was all hers; and she wouldn't trade it for a year of tranquility.

Claire was efficiently running the front counter. She was giving a set of parents the schedule for the Little Dragon class, smiling and happy to help. Laura watched her impressed at her aptitude. After she finished, Laura approached her.

"It looks like your fitting in here just fine." Laura smiled. "Is everybody treating you ok?"

"Oh, I love it!" She beamed! "Thank you so much for giving me a job! This is so much fun working with Ando and Hiro."

"Yeah, they keep me on my toes." She laughed. "I think I would go insane if they weren't here."

"Are you ok?" Claire asked her concerned. "I heard about your mentor. Hiro told me he meant a lot to you."

Laura smiled sadly. "Thank you, I'm fine. You know Claire, I think when people leave us, they never really go away. They are always alive in our hearts as long as we keep them there."

Claire smiled and squeezed her hand.

Laura turned and approached Hiro and Ando.

"Hiro San! Domo Arigato." She bowed to her friend.

Hiro bowed back. "Ah, you speak some Japanese." He smiled.

"Well, not really." She confessed sheepishly. "It's really from that Styx song from the 80's."

Hiro looked at her confused.

She rolled her eyes beginning to sing:

_Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto,  
Mata ah-oo hima de  
Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto,  
Himitsu wo shiri tai_

"You can't tell me you've never heard that?" She asked him bewildered.

Hiro shook his head.

"Never mind." She smiled. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my classes yesterday."

"It's ok." He smiled. "You do it for me!"

"Anytime." She replied.

"You look happy today. I have not seen you this happy in a long time."

Laura looked at Hiro thoughtfully. "Yeah! I think everything is going to be ok now. I haven't been on this side of hope in a long time. Which reminds me, I am going to need to talk to you when I get back after the campus break. Both of you." She looked at Ando and Hiro.

They looked at each other happily. "Are we getting raises?"

"Maybe." She laughed. "But we are going to have an opportunity to save the world and I need you both."

"The beast!" Hiro replied apprehensively. "The time is coming."

Laura nodded. "Yes, it is."

Ando looked nervously at them both. "Wait a minute! A beast?"

"He is in your newspapers, Ando." Laura replied. "Phillip Callahan. I will allow Hiro to fill you in, but he is very dangerous. And I'm not talking about his views on global warming and women's rights."

"Well, whatever it is, you can count me in!" Ando stood up bravely.

"Me too!" Hiro stood up giving her the Vulcan sign.

Laura shook her head smiling. "I knew I could count on you two." She hugged each of them. "And Ando, now that Claire is here and doing such an excellent job of running the font desk, I think I am going to promote you to floor manager. How does that sound?"

Ando's eyes widened. "Really? Me? "He stammered.

"Of course you, silly." She giggled. "I wouldn't ask anybody else."

"I accept!" He stood and saluted her.

"Now stop that!" She laughed. "I only gave it to the most deserving person on our staff."

She continued. "So after we get back, we'll talk. Hiro, we both have classes to teach. Have fun out there, ok!"

She turned and walked away smacking right into Gabriel. He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling over. When she looked at him, she was looking right into his eyes.

"Hi." She said weakly.

"Hi." He smiled. "Do you have a second to talk?"

"Well, not really. I have a class starting in 2 minutes. Can it wait?"

"I really just wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. You were sad and I acted like a serious asshole. I'm sorry." He said softly.

Laura shook her head. "No, it is me that owes you the apology. As always I say something totally inappropriate and I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry."

He nodded smiling. "It's ok. Go on, get to class. I'll hang out and annoy Peter or something."

Laura laughed. "Just be nice. In other words, don't be yourself." She walked off.

Gabriel watched her leave shaking his head laughing. "You're coming around Laura." He thought to himself. "Rather you want to admit it to yourself, or not."

* * *

After her class Laura walked into her office, she saw Gabriel sitting on the floor. He was with Jaden, a little deaf boy she had been trying to get to open up to her since his mother brought him to her after she opened the dojo. He was a sweet little boy, but very shy.

Yet Gabriel sat there on the floor with him, Indian style speaking sign with him and Jaden opening right up to him. Laura leaned against the wall watching them amazed.

Jaden tapped Gabriel's leg and pointed to Laura. He stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be in your way." He started to leave.

"No, it's ok." She smiled.

Jaden came running up to her and gave her a big hug. Laura kneeled down to him speaking sign with him.

"_I see you found a friend."_

"_Yeah, Gabriel is really nice. Can he come back?"_

_Laura looked up at Gabriel. He nodded at her._

"_Of course he can."_

Jaden ran and gave Gabriel a big hug than they signed goodbye and he was off.

Laura stood up and looked at Gabriel in disbelief. "I have been trying to get that little boy to open up for months and you just come in here and he opens right up to you! I am quite impressed."

He leaned back against her desk. "I'm just a big kid, I guess." He replied

"I guess so." She replied softly walking towards him. "Where did you learn to sign?"

"From books, of course. Remember, I grew up around here." He smiled. "I learned to talk to the people in the neighborhood."

She smiled softly at him. "Not too many people surprise me anymore, but you seem to always throw me a curve ball."

"Stick around, pretty lady. I am full of surprises that will blow you away." He laughed softly, standing in front of her.

They stood for a moment looking into each other's eyes. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her in to him. Just as their lips were about to touch, there was a knock at the door.

"WHAT?" They both shouted angrilly in unison.

Ando sheepishly poked his head through the door. "Um, Laura, your class is about to start." He pointed at his watch.

"Oh, right." Laura replied. "Thanks Ando. I'll be right there."

Laura and Gabriel looked at each other for a moment. They both laughed softly.

"Can we continue this later?" He asked her, gently running his fingers up and down her back.

"It's going to have to wait a few days." She replied softly. "I'm going to get away and sort some things out with myself."

"Of course." He replied softly. "You know where to find me."

"Yeah...I do." She smiled and walked away.

Gabriel watched her leave. When he saw her turn the corner, he made fists with both of his hands, pulling them down through the air. "YES!" He shouted.

Looking up, he could see Claire and Peter looking at him. He bowed to them and quickly left.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Is he always going to be here?"

"If he and Laura hook up again, we will probably see him all the time." Peter replied.

"Great!" Claire put her head on the desk covering them with her hands. "I think I liked him better when he was trying to eat our brains. He's totally creeping me out."

"Give the man a break." Peter replied. "He's trying to change. And he's in love."

"So is she." Claire smiled.

"What makes you think you're so smart?" Peter asked her.

"Because I'm a woman!" Claire teased her uncle. "And us women have a sixth sense about these things!"

"Oh, and what would that be." He laughed.

"Why don't you ask Niki?" Claire smiled.

"Why don't YOU just tell me?"

"No seriously...ask her. She's right behind you!" Claire giggled.

Peter turned around. Niki was standing there smiling at him.

"Well, is this where all the beautiful women in New York are congregating today?" Peter asked kissing her.

"Well, Claire is here, and Laura. Who else could you be talking about?" She smiled returning his kiss.

"You!" He kissed her passionately.

"Oh God! This sucks! Seriously!" Claire moaned.

"What's her problem?" Niki laughed.

"I don't know...ask her." Peter told her rolling his eyes.

"Everybody is falling in love but me!" Claire told Niki. "Even Sylar was walking out of here on a cloud. I can't even get a stupid date!"

"Well, if you're looking for a _stupid_ date, I know a lot of boys I can fix you up with." He teased his niece.

She wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

"Claire." Niki smiled at her. "You just moved here a few months ago. Now you got this killer job with tons of sexy ninja boys floating around and they are already buzzing about the hot chick at the counter. And in three weeks, you'll be starting college. Give it time!"

"Um, I don't think either one of her dads will appreciate her being called "the hot chick at the counter." Peter protested.

"Oh, get over it Peter." Claire took some towels and went toward the studio.

Peter and Niki laughed.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Niki asked excitedly.

"I haven't had a chance. She's been bombarded since she got in here this morning.

"Peter! You have got to tell her!" Niki told him nervously.

"I will! I will! As soon as I can get her to sit down for 10 minutes!"

"Well, you have to tell her before tonight. She's heading up to Lake Winnipesaukee and she'll be gone for a few days."

Unknown to Niki and Peter, Gabriel was standing around the corner. He smiled hearing where Laura would be. "Thank you, Niki." He grinned to himself.

* * *

Peter entered the dojo to watch Laura's class. He sat at the top of the riser watching her run the children through their exercises and drills.

"_Ten minutes! That's all I need!"_

He saw her look up and her eyes searching the room for him. _"Where in the hell are you?"_

"_Look up and back." _Her eyes looked up and right at him. He waved at her.

She held her hands up helplessly. _"Um...I'm in a class!"_

"_When are you going to be done? Laura, I wouldn't bug you this way if it wasn't important."_

"_I know, but mornings are crazy around here Peter. Look, this class will be over in 10 minutes. I'll talk to you then. Meet me in my office!" _

"_I'll see you there!" _

Peter climbed off the riser and left.

* * *

Laura came breezing into her office and shut the door.

"Ok, you have my undivided attention for exactly 15 minutes before my next class starts! So what is so urgent?"

"What is the one thing you have been missing like crazy for the last year?"

Laura thought for a moment. "My home, my friends...this void in my heart..."

"Yeah...all that! But what would bring it all full circle?" Peter asked with excitement.

She looked at him hopefully. "My memories coming back?"

Peter excitedly jumped to his feet, dancing around! "DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!"

Laura stood up eagerly. "Peter! What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"Ok." He sat down grabbing her hands. "Can you please tell why I would be having sex dreams about Gabriel?"

Laura looked at him inquisitively. "Well...ah...you wouldn't be my first GBFF, but, Niki might be none too thrilled."

"Ok...that didn't come out right." He put his head in his hands. He looked up at her again. "Laura. I had a dream last night. It was from your perspective and you were calling Gabriel, Michael."

Laura's eyes widened. "That is what he says I used to call him. Michael Walsh"

Peter stood up excitedly. "Ok...do you remember..."

Laura narrowed her eyes cocking her head at him.

"Ok, maybe not! But the night you came to the Organization and you and I were trying to stop Gabriel's execution. The Haitian knocked you out and you were chained to the bed. You transferred your powers to me and your life force. That was how Mr. Yamagati got you back!"

Laura motioned him to go on.

"Now, I forgot all about this until I had that dream last night! You took my hand, put it against your face and said _'remember'_. And that was just before you astral projected. It was the very last thing you said until you woke up from your coma 10 months later."

"Peter?" Laura looked at him her green eyes excited.

"Laura, I think I have your memories locked inside of me! I'm starting to see things that make no sense to me...mostly about you and Gabriel...or Michael."

"Oh my gosh Peter...Mr. Yamagati said last night that my memories are in a safe place. I can't think of a safer place than you!"

"So how do I get them back to you?" He asked agitatedly. "Your dreams are really grossing me out!"

Laura thought for a moment. "The Talisman!" She jumped up running to get it. She pulled it out of the small velvet bag.

Laura and Peter held the Talisman between them. They looked up at each other.

"Um, how do we do this?" Peter asked her.

Laura smiled. "We relax and concentrate really hard."

They both closed their eyes and put their hands on the Talisman. At first nothing happened, then all of the sudden a light emitted around Peter. It floated down his arms into his fingers. The Talisman began to glow. The glow spread into Laura's hands and soon her body was surrounded by the warm light. Laura felt herself rise off the chair for a moment, and then it gently set her back down. The light soon dissipated and was gone.

Laura tried to stand up, but felt faint. Peter steadied her. "Are you ok?" He asked her. "Take it easy for a moment."

"I'm fine." She tried again standing up, this time successfully.

"Well?" Peter asked anxiously.

Laura thought for a moment and tried to remember. She shook her head disappointedly. "I got nothing."

Peter looked disenchanted. "Well, maybe it takes a few days, or something has to trigger it. I mean, look how long I have had it in me."

"Yeah, maybe." She smiled sadly. "I was so hoping."

"We had to try." Peter said hugging her. "And maybe you have to reboot or something...I don't' know."

"Maybe." She replied. "Well, I am going away for a few days while we close down the week for maintenance. I'm going to go up to the lake. I'll tell you all about it when I get back and have more time, but something really amazing happened to me last night."

Peter smiled at her. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

"And when I get back...it will be time for us all to save the world again!" She grinned.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Peter beamed. "It's about time!"

"Yes it is!" Laura smiled back.

-- **End of Part XV** –


	16. Chapter 16

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XVI – Gabriel and Laura

As the sun descended behind the mountains, the evening shadows stretched across the lake. Laura sat comfortably in her chair on the dock watching nature say farewell to the light of this day. Zeus lay beside her, exhausted from a day of playing fetch in the water and chasing the squirrels. Laura looked down smiling at her dog.

From a close distance she could see dark clouds forming. The setting sun cast its rays upon them giving a brilliant light to the menacing darkness. She smiled as it reminded her of the shadows that dwelled in her own heart and the light of hope that now filled her soul.

She could hear the thunder rolling in the distance. The sound soothed and comforted her. She loved summer rainstorms. It reminded her of her camping weekends with her father.

Her father; George Ryan. How terribly she missed him. She smiled remembering his bright blue eyes that were full of exhilaration and mischief when he was happy and dark and menacing when he was angry. Just like her own eyes. She remembered his temper and his wicked smile. How handsome he was with his dark hair and tall stature. She knew her mother as a young girl must have swooned at the very sight of him. Nobody could ever say no to her father. He was a lovable Irishman in every sense of the word. Laura used to tease him that he could persuade the Eskimos they needed to buy more ice all while making them think it was their idea. But when he was angry, the aura of fire and rage that emitted from his voice alone could have sent the devil himself running for cover. Laura laughed knowing she got her own fiery Irish temper from her father.

Smiling, she thought of her little brother Brandon. "I have a brother!" She whispered to herself. What did he look like? Is he sweet like their mother or full of fire and zeal like her and their father? Did he have powers like she did? Would she ever find him? Laura knew she had to try. If there was anybody that would know how to find him, it would be Noah Bennett. She noted when she reported for duty upon her return she would ask him.

She thought of her mother so beautiful, kind and brave. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the sacrifices her mother made for her children. She was only a year younger than Laura was now when that horrible creature viciously murdered her. As she remembered seeing that moment in her vision quest, Laura's heart filled with rage.

Now she understood. The evil that had murdered her ancestors all throughout the ages had all came down to her. In her dreams they told her "You are the one Laura!" Now it was all clear to her. She knew she had to witness her mother's murder to find the rage inside her soul when the time came kill him. And kill him she would! They were counting on her and she would not let them down. But how?

The time was drawing near. She could feel it in her blood. Was she ready? So many riddles were left for her to figure out. What was the star? What is the measure of courage Mr. Yamagati and her mother spoke of? Even though her vision quest gave her many answers to her past, she was left with even more questions to her future.

The air that surrounded her was becoming cold. She pulled her sweatshirt tightly around her, rubbing her palms together. She could hear the thunder rumbling and a flash of lightening in the distance.

And as the night fell across the water, she thought about Gabriel. Oh how she wanted to hate him! He stirred so many sensations inside of her; fear, rage, revulsion, loathing, exasperation, passion...and desire. From the moment she came out of her coma, she knew there had been a man inside her sole she had deeply loved. She could not remember a face, a name or even a voice. In her dreams he came to her. For so long she could not see his face. But always she felt his love, his passion and she felt warm and safe. Just like she did the night he held her.

That night, for the first time since she could remember she felt content and secure; she did not want to leave the safety of his arms. When she kissed him, she wanted him to make love to her. Maybe he was right and she wasn't thinking clearly. But when he pulled away from her, she felt hurt. And as always, when her ego was bruised, she had to lash out; saying something cruel and spiteful to hurt him. And hurt him she did. Almost to the point of hatred. She would never forget the look in his eyes that morning. And she hated herself for putting it there. She teared up thinking about the scars on his body. He suffered for all that time because he loved her. And she did nothing for him in return but spit fire and abusive language at him.

"Why do I always have to open my big mouth?" She asked herself tearfully.

But no matter how she tried to deny it, he was right. She loved him. She loved him deeply; passionately. From the moment she saw him standing on the street corner that night, she knew he was the man from her dreams. The man that set the fire to her soul. But she feared him. She knew what he was and he murdered Greg; her best friend. How could she love him? How could she have given her life for such a man?

God, how she wished she could remember him. Would she ever remember?

It was as if thinking about him had brought him to her. She felt his presence in the cold night air.

"You might as well come out, Gabriel. I know you're there." She called out to him.

Gabriel seemed to have materialized out of the darkness. "How could you have possibly of known I was there?"

She turned half-smiling at him. "I guess you could say I sensed you.

"Another one of your powers?" He asked her softly.

"Maybe." She replied. "How did you know where to find me? Is this one of _your_ powers?"

"You could say that." He answered her.

"Do you have some sort of built in tracking device when it comes to me?" She asked him. "Or did Peter tell you where I was going to be?"

He laughed softly shaking his head. "Ok fine, you caught me. I overheard Peter and Niki talking at the dojo yesterday."

She laughed. "And here I was ready to believe you."

At that moment, Zeus came running up and jumped on Gabriel licking his face profusely.

"Zeus!" He enthusiastically scratched his back. "How ya doing buddy! You remember me, don't you?"

Laura smiled watching him play with Zeus. "Well, my dog has sure taken a liking to you."

Gabriel looked up at her, then standing up. "Did you ever wonder where you got him from, Laura?"

Laura looked at him astounded. "_You_ gave him to me?" She replied.

"Who else would give you a puppy, but someone who loved you?" He smiled touching her face. "I'm not entirely evil, Laura. When it comes to you, and small animals, I really do have a heart."

"So when I said I needed to take some time and figure things out, what part of that did you hear me invite you to come along?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

Gabriel laughed. "I didn't. But when did I ever let something like a lack of invite stop me from getting to what I want?"

"Maybe so." She half-smiled at him. "But I really wish you would have let me have time to sort things out. There is a lot on my plate at the moment and you being here is a distraction."

Gabriel looked wounded by her words. "I was the love of your life once, Laura. Now I am nothing to you but a distraction?"

"I didn't say that." Laura retorted at him. "Please don't put words in my mouth!"

"I didn't have to!" He shouted. "You said it yourself!"

"And you assume to know what I mean?" She shouted back. "How in the hell could you possibly know what I mean? Do you know what I have been through in the last two days? Do you know what is in my heart?"

"No Laura, I don't!" He seethed at her. "I don't because every time I start feeling like I am getting close to you and maybe you could be falling in love with me again, the wall goes right back up. I don't even know why I continue to bother."

At that moment the sky opened up and the rain began. The thunder clapped in the sky. Laura and Gabriel stood there impervious to the rain that drenched their bodies.

Laura closed her eyes, the tears starting. "You don't understand, Gabriel." She cried softly. "If I have a wall built around me it is because I am so damn frightened. I KNOW you have been through hell the last two years! And you are so right; you clearly have gone through something horrible; I don't even know how you could have endured and made it through the way you did. And I have been entirely horrible to you since you came home."

Gabriel stood there in the rain listening to her. The lightning that flashed in the distance echoed in her eyes as she tearfully spoke.

Laura continued. "I woke up almost a year ago from a coma I was in for nearly a year. From the moment I woke up, I was surrounded by people I did not know. I missed my home, the people I loved. All I had left this sweet adorable dog that I had no idea where he came from and a huge void in my heart. So please do not tell me I haven't been through my own private hell, because you have no fucking idea what I have been through. You have no idea of the pain I have felt in my heart."

Gabriel stared tenderly at her for a moment. "Maybe I don't know what you have gone through in the time we were apart. And perhaps I was harshly assuming I had the worse of it. But don't' tell me I don't know about your heart, because I know more about you than you could ever know about yourself." He replied softly, his eyes looked at her lovingly.

She stood leaning against the rail on the dock. "What do you know about me, Gabriel?" She whispered.

"What do I know about you, Laura?" He asked her gently. "I know you love deeply and unconditionally and you fight with passion. You are always the first one to laugh and the first one to cry. When you are happy your eyes become pools of green fire and when you are angry they become dark, like a stormy night."

He walked toward her continuing. "You enjoy taking long naps in the middle of the afternoon. You don't paint your finger nails, but you paint your toenails electric blue because it distracts your opponent. You like vanilla better than chocolate. You refuse to eat anything that is green and liquefied because it reminds you of snot. You like to drink beer when you want to feel happy and you like wine when you want to feel sexy. You hate dresses. You hate high heels. You love your blue jeans and sweatshirts."

Laura listened to him tearfully.

He stood directly in front of her, his eyes filling with tears. "You always have to sleep with the window open even in the winter when it is freezing cold outside and you loved to snuggle next to me under thick blankets. When you sleep, you pull your pillow so it is tucked under your neck and you never snore, but you make a sweet purring sound."

He laughed. "You are stubborn, unrelenting, sanctimonious and exasperating! And you are kind, wonderful, amazing and adorable...all at the same time"

He took her face in his hands. "And I remember holding you at night; your heart beating against my chest. We made love intensely. I remember feeling that you and I were created for each other. What do I know about you Laura? I know everything that makes you wonderful. The moment I met you, I knew I would love you until they day my heart stops beating and they lay me in the cold ground." He began to cry. "How can you tell me you don't remember me?"

Laura began to cry. She stood up looking into his gentle dark eyes, touching his face. "I love you, Gabriel." She whispered.

Gabriel stared at her for a moment disbelieving what he just heard. A smile slowly spread across his face. "Laura, you love me?" He asked her hopefully.

She nodded, her tears rolling down her face. "I have always loved you. When I first saw you that night you were standing on that street corner, I knew you were the one my heart ached for. But I was so afraid. I knew of all the horrible things you had done. I tried to hate you; even when I screamed hatred at you. Every step of the way I tried to fight you. I tried to make you hate me. I almost succeeded..."

"No, you didn't." He shook his head stroking her face.

"But the moment I saw your eyes...the first time I felt you touch me it felt like lightening was shooting through my veins. I was so angry at you for making me feel that way. And I hated myself for betraying the hatred I should have been feeling."

Gabriel looked in her eyes. Once again he could see the pools of green that once made his heart soar. "Do you have any idea how long I have waited to hear these words from you?" He whispered softly.

"I think I have a fairly good idea." She whispered looking in his eyes.

"God, I love you!" He pulled her in tight, kissing her feverishly.

They stood embracing each other for a moment, drenched from the rain.

Laura stood back, looking in his eyes, caressing his face. "So do I get to see these powers you have that you keep telling me about?" She smiled, kissing him softly.

He smiled mysteriously. "Let me show you." He held out his hand to her. "Do you trust me Laura?"

"Yes." She whispered. She reached out taking his hand.

Slowly, he turned her around. His hands slowly caressed her neck and shoulders. "Close your eyes, my love." He whispered in her ear. He took her hand and led her back to the house. Sensing she was cold, he shielded her with his body.

He led her inside the house. She could hear him moving around the room, but she stood with her eyes closed as he asked her to.

She felt him in front of her again.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

Laura opened her eyes. She could see they were in her bedroom, but the room was dark. He smiled, his fingers rising up. The room softly began to glow with the light of many candles around the room. She could see there were white roses and rose petals all around the room. She smiled. "How did you do this?" She whispered in astonishment.

"Magic." He smiled mysteriously at her, handing her a rose.

"It's beautiful." She smiled smelling the rose he handed her.

"No." He answered her. "You are beautiful. I never thought I could ever love you more than I did before tonight. But right now I feel like my heart is going to burst."

Laura's green eyes began to fill up with tears.

"My mind does not remember our life in the months we were together, Gabriel. But my heart always remembered you. I dreamed of you at night. I used to lie awake at night, my body aching for you. I could not see your face, but I remembered your touch. It was like having a part of my soul ripped out of me. But you found me again. And I love you, Gabriel. Oh _God_, I love you!"

He did not speak. He only smiled. He slowly pulled in, kissing her softly. He pulled back and smiled at her again. With the raise and twist of his hand, Laura felt her clothes fall to the floor. She felt her desire mount from deep inside of her. Turning to him, she could see he also was naked. She went to kiss him, but he put his fingers across her lips. Again he asked her. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you, Gabriel." She answered mesmerized. Slowly he pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Feeling him against her, she began to remember deep inside how his touch ignited her.

She felt like they were floating on air.

"Open your eyes, my love." She heard him whisper. As she opened her eyes, she could see they were floating above the ground. Below her she could see her bed and the furniture in her room. They looked far away. She was frightened and clung tightly to him.

"Gabriel!" She said fearfully.

"It's ok." He whispered smiling. "I've got you."

"How?" She asked him amazed of his ability.

"Multi-tasking." He laughed softly, kissing her neck.

"I hope you're up for one more task?" She asked wrapping her legs around him. "Because I am about ready to explode."

"Hang on tight, my love." He whispered looking in her eyes. "Get ready for the ride of your life."

Their rain-soaked bodies entwined, they gently flowed together, and their souls once torn apart, came together again as one.

* * *

Gently, Gabriel lowered them down to the bed. Their bodies still glowing in their fervor. Laura pulled the covers around them as they clung tightly to each other. They pulled back only to look in each other's eyes for a moment. Gabriel stroked her face, kissing her tenderly. Her body shivered, he wrapped himself around her, softly kissing her forehead. 

"That..." Gabriel spoke breathlessly. "was...incredible!"

Laura pulled back smiling lovingly at him. She nodded her head. "Was it worth the wait?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He laughed gently, his fingers gliding up and down her neck and back. "All I know is if I had to wait much longer for you, I was going to _implode_."

"Oh, trust me. Every moment I was fighting you, I wanted you so bad it was making me crazy! That day we were fighting at Peters...don't think for a minute I didn't want to rip your clothes off, pull you down and do you right there." She giggled.

"Well, they seemed to be enjoying the show as it was; we could have _really_ given them something to look." He said gently

"You weren't kidding; we are amazing." She kissed him softly moving in close to him again. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He smiled and pulled her in kissing passionately as he climbed on top of her again. "I hope you're ready for round two, baby because _you_ bring out the animal in me."

"Oh, I'm more than ready." She replied breathlessly returning his kiss as their bodies melted together again.

-----

As the sun faded on another day, they lay entangled together sleeping. They spent the night and most of the day in bed making love and rediscovering each other.

Laura awakened. She looked at the clock. Seven PM the green numbers illuminated. Smiling she looked at Gabriel sleeping. Gently, she stroked his face and kissed him gently. Her love. For so long she fought him knowing deep in her heart he was the one true love of her life. She wanted so much to remember their love. Perhaps she would never remember. But she knew she never wanted to be without him again.

The growling in her stomach made her realized they had not eaten anything in nearly 24 hours. She decided to take a shower and fix them something to eat. She jumped up before he woke as he would surely entice her into another round of toe-curling passion. She pulled on a pair of cut-offs, and a v-neck black shirt and headed for the bathroom.

As she entered the front room, she felt woozy. The lack of sleep and food was taking its toll on her body. She sat for a moment in a chair before continuing on to her much needed shower.

While she sat there, an orb of light danced before her. Her eyes followed it almost captivated by its movements around the room. She watched as it retracted back into the beams of her ceiling. Now Laura was fearful. She stood up to run just as it hurled down upon her, taking her over.

Overwhelmed by it's power, Laura fell to the floor.

Gabriel was jolted out of a deep sleep by a loud crash. He looked where Laura had been lying beside him, but her side was empty. Sitting up quickly, he pulled on his jeans and ran to the front room. She was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh God! Laura!" He whispered. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms. "Laura! Wake up! Please baby! You can't die on me again! I love you baby! Please wake up!"

She didn't respond.

Gabriel began to cry in anguish. "Laura DAMMIT!! Wake up! I won't loose you again!"

**-- End of Part XVI --**


	17. Chapter 17

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XVII – Love Interrupted

"Laura! Please wake up!" Gabriel pleaded with her as she lay there out cold on the floor. Quickly he checked her breathing and pulse. Both seemed normal, though her pulse was elevated. He tried many techniques to wake her, but she did not respond.

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed some cold water which he splashed on her face. She quickly opened her eyes as she sat up coughing.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her jump back to life. "Baby, are you ok? He asked her rubbing her back.

She nodded her head and gave him the thumbs up signal still catching her breath.

He ran to the kitchen grabbing a paper bag and a bottle of water. "Ok baby, just take slow steady breaths...easy." He handed her the water and she took two small sips and again breathed slowly in and out through the bag..

Laura looked at Gabriel still catching her breath. All of the sudden her eyes were full of rage. She reached out with all her might and slapped him across the face!

"OW!" Gabriel shouted, shocked by her abrupt outburst. He rubbed the side of his face. "What the hell was that for?" He looked at her incredulously.

She jumped to her feet, apparently feeling just fine. "THAT, Michael Walsh, Gabriel Gray..._whatever_ the hell your name is, is for asking me to marry you, then giving me the happiest night of my life and then ditching me the next day, leaving me with a puppy that needed housebreaking, you asshole!"

Gabriel looked at her stunned. "Laura?"

She walked up to him again slapping him across the other side of the face. "And THAT...you son-of-a-bitch, is for knocking me out in your jail cell when I was trying to break you out!"

"DAMMIT!" He grabbed his face. "Baby, I'm kind of running out of places on my face that don't sting like a mother fucker right now, so if there isn't anything else..." He paused then looked at her stunned. "Laura!" He looked at her excitedly. "Are you starting to remember?"

"Oh, I'm just getting started, baby!" She smiled excitedly. As she began anxiously pacing around the room.

"I was coming down the stairs..." She was shaking her hands restlessly. "I was getting ready for my run." She looked up pointing to Gabriel. "And you were coming up the stairs...I plowed right into you..."

"And I plowed right into that hand rail..." He nodded in agreement.

"And everything you were carrying went all over the stairwell..."

"Then you offered to help me move in..." He incited her.

She nodded quickly. "And we spent the entire day together...and then you took me to dinner, we drank a lot of wine, then we went back to my apartment and had the most incredible sex that ever rocked the planet. And we spent three amazing months together, absolutely crazy in love with each other."

Gabriel ran to her grabbing her shoulders. "Laura! You remember?" He asked her hopefully.

"Gabriel, I remember all of it! Everything! I remember you! Oh God, I loved you so much." She embraced him happily. "I couldn't wait to get home to you every night. I couldn't stand to be away from you! We had..." She closed her eyes continuing. "HAVE something rare and amazing." Standing back she looked in his eyes. "Don't you ever leave me again." She whispered.

She pulled him in, kissing him hungrily.

"And what was that for?" He smiled softly.

"This is for loving me enough to go through hell for me!" She looked at him with love in her eyes. "And then after going through hell to find me again...my God Gabriel, I have been such a horrible, spiteful, bitch! How can you still love me. She shook her head crying. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive _you_?" He looked at her in disbelief. "Of course I forgive you. I could forgive you anything baby, I love you." He kissed her tenderly. "Laura, you forgave me for the most hateful thing a person can ever do."

"Gabriel, lets not go down this road again. Lets just leave the past where it belongs."

"Baby, I was a murderer...I killed somebody you cared for deeply. I deserved to die!"

She took his face in her hands. "And I forgave you. When I found out what you had done for me..."

Gabriel abruptly broke away and sat on the couch. "Laura! I murdered your closest friend. This can't be an albatross around our necks...we need to clear the air and now would be a real good time to do this."

Laura sat down beside him.

"Baby, we don't need to go there ever again..." She took his hand.

"After today, we will never go here again." He took a deep breath. " But we can't sweep this under a rug and pretend this doesn't exist. Or it will just keep growing bigger and uglier until it tears us apart. I saw it happen with my parents, and I don't' want anything to ever come between us."

Laura nodded. "Ok fine we'll talk about it. I know you murdered people. I know you murdered Greg and like I said to you that night I came to your cell, there will always be a part of me that will never forget. But I love you so much more than any small amount of contempt I may still harbor inside. You were going to make the ultimate sacrifice for me. Do you know how much I love you for that?"

"But it was you who sacrificed yourself for me." His dark eyes grew sad. "And for almost two years I lay there in my cell hearing that shot every night in my dreams. And every night I would ask myself the same question; why?"

He turned her toward him looking in her eyes. "Laura, every day without you was hell. In my dreams I held you again. But I would always wake up to the reality that you were gone forever." He held her face in his hands. "Why did you do it? Why did you step on front of that bullet for me?."

"Gabriel, I want you to listen to me like you have never listened to me before." She told him firmly. "You and I are here together tonight because I took that bullet for you. If I hadn't, you would be dead and I would still have a giant gaping hole in my heart. I had a split second to figure out what to do and I didn't know what would happen to me, but I knew I had to save you. I entrusted my protective powers and my life force to Peter and I astral projected myself into that room.

She took both his hands and held them tightly.

"I didn't know what I had to do...I didn't care what I had to do, but you were not going to die that night. And you didn't. Yes, we both went through hell for each other. But I knew if I kept you alive, we would somehow find each other again. And look where we are now. We are here together, more in love than we ever were before. You are a free man and we have our whole lives ahead of us. So, wasn't it worth it?"

He smiled thoughtfully pulling her into his arms. "Well, when you put it that way...yeah. It was worth it." He kissed the top of her head. "But try anything like that ever again..."

"I _would_ do it again." She looked stoically at him. "And if it came right down to it, I would do it a thousand times if that's what it takes to get us right here."

"YOU...are stubborn as hell!" He smiled.

"Life would be awfully boring if I weren't." She kissed him softly.

He thought for a moment. "Laura, is this real? Are we really going to be able to spend the rest of our lives together?"

She smiled softly at him. "You just try getting away from me again."

He closed his eyes for a moment and smiling.

"What are you in such deep thought about?" She whispered stroking his hair.

"This is the first time in my life that I have ever been happy." He gently caressed her face with his fingers.

"You always make me happy." She kissed him tenderly.

He pulled her back into his arms. "Do you know how much I love you, Laura Grace?"

"Well, if breaking out of a maximum security prison to search the world looking for me is even half as much as you love me, than I am the luckiest girl that ever lived." She snuggled in his arms.

He caught a whiff of her natural body scent. "You are also the ripest girl that ever lived." He teased her. "I think after an entire night and a day of sweating between the sheets, we both need a shower."

She looked thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know. I don't think we're quite sweaty enough to justify a shower yet." She began kissing his neck and down his chest." "And you know...I'm just getting my memories back and things are still just a little foggy." She started playfully unzipping his pants, laying back on the couch.

"Really? Anything I can do to help jog them for you?" He asked pulling her t-shirt off, kissing her neck passionately.

"I think I'll remember everything, but I think I need a little more...stimulation." She smiled biting her bottom lip.

"Coming right up." He pulled off her shorts climbing on top of her.

* * *

**Four Days Later**

Laura happily put the dinner dishes away.

For the last several days they had blissfully enjoyed rediscovering each other. To Laura it was like falling in love with him all over again. The night of the rainstorm when he made love to her, it was like a dam of her emotions she had suppressed breaking free. He was so intensely passionate, setting her body on fire. How angry she had been with him for making her want him so. But even his arrogant allegations by which he tormented her pent up desires could not prepare her for the intensity of the feverish passion he unleashed on her soul that night. He aroused her in a way she never dreamed possible. And she loved him. Oh God, how she loved him.

She wanted to be angry with him for following her there, but when she saw him, though she tried to conceal it, her heart danced.

Since that night, it had been just the two of them. They were so happy. Before they were torn apart, Laura always knew there was something that loomed in Gabriel's soul casting a dark cloud over their happiness. But now they had a chance at a new beginning; this time with no secrets.

As Laura finished washing the dishes, she looked around for Gabriel, as he had promised to help after going to the bathroom, but he had disappeared after dinner.

"Sorry bud." She playfully called out to him as she searched the house for him. "You don't get to dine and dash around here! I am not your love slave. There are no free rides in this house.

But he was nowhere in sight.

She stood in the middle of the living room looking around. "Gabriel?" She called out.

She looked out in the front and found him laying in the hammock looking thoughtfully up at the night sky. She smiled to herself and walked out to join him. All thoughts of playful anger left her for the moment as she approached him.

"Want some company?" She asked softly.

He took her hand and pulled her down on top of him. She landed across his chest. He pulled her in kissing her gently. "Hi." He smiled stroking her hair.

"Hi." She tenderly kissed him back. She turned over looking up at the stars with him. He put his arm around her as she rested her head between his shoulder and chest.

"I am going to be 32 years old on my next birthday." He whispered thoughtfully. "This is the first time in my life I have ever really looked at the stars. They are beautiful."

"Yes, they are." She smiled. "We don't see them living in the city."

"Do you remember what you said to me that night you came to my jail cell?" He asked his fingers gliding against her face.

Laura thought for a moment. "When I said maybe our stars are crossed?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Do you still think that?"

"No." She smiled. "I think we changed our stars that night."

"You really believe in that?" He laughed softly.

"You mean after all that has happened, don't you believe in fate?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. I guess I just believe things happen as they happen."

"Are you telling me you don't believe in a higher power?"

"You mean God? Of course I do. But I guess I just don't believe in fate the way you do."

Laura turned and looked at him in disbelief. "Gabriel. How can you say that? When you escaped from that island, did you have any idea where you were going to look for me?"

Gabriel looked thoughtfully for a moment. "No."

"And where did you find me?"

He smiled. "In the very first place I looked."

"Exactly!" She smiled. "What are the odds that you found me right across the street from your shop at that very moment in time. And even more than that, how did it happen that I bought my dojo right across t he street from Gray and Son's Watch Shop. Do you know how many times I would see that shop and wonder if it ever opened because I would like to have my mother's watch fixed? But it was you. Gabriel, we are soulmates. We were supposed to find each other again. And we did. So now do you believe?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. You know, it is pretty amazing considering the last time we saw each other we were on the left coast." He thought for a moment. "How did you end up in New York City anyway?"

"When I came out of the coma, there was nothing for me to go back to. Everything of my dads was liquidated into a trust account in case I ever woke up. How they managed to finagle that, I will never know. I couldn't find my friends. And I had gotten close with Peter and..." She lowered her eyes.

"Mohinder." Gabriel replied flatly.

"Yeah." She answered him. "I'm sorry."

"You know, I said a lot of things to you about you sleeping with him. I was pretty nasty and arrogant with my words. But I was trying to cover up the fact that I was dying inside knowing that you were with another man."

"I know." She kissed him softly. "But you know, even if I was with him, I was never _with him_. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"You didn't love him." He smiled.

"No." She half-smiled. "I cared deeply for him. I always will in some aspect, but deep in my heart I knew you were out there. And I told you once, I mate for life."

"Me too." He pulled her in kissing her.

"So what eles have you been out here thinking so hard about?" She rubbed his arm.

Gabriel smiled thoughtfully pulling her in tighter. "I am thinking about the future."

"And what about it have you pondered?" She asked him.

"What in the hell I am going to do with myself now." He replied. "I fought like hell to get home to my girl, and now that I have her beside me again, I need to find a way to take care of her."

"What do you want to do?" She asked massaging his hand.

He took a deep sigh. "I have no idea. I thought about opening the watch shop up again, but then I remember how much I hated that life."

"Well, your smart, your handsome and you seem to have a knack for knowing how things work."

"Well, I want to do more than just be your love machine for the rest of my life." He snuggled her in a little tighter.

"But your so good at it." She teased him kissing his hand.

"Well, I would offer to let you pay me for it, but I think it is still illegal in 48 states." He laughed.

"I think one third of some of the things we do together is illegal in at least ten states." She giggled. Then she turned around to look at him.

"Why don't you come with us and save the world?" She asked him.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you shitting me?"

"No. I am very serious actually." She replied. "You have the powers and I know you are serious about wanting to be on the side of the good guys, so come join us."

"Laura, those people hate me." He replied matter of fact. "And for a good reason."

"They don't know you." She told him firmly. "I know the real you and I think you would be a kick ass good guy."

"Your just biased." He half-smiled at her. "Baby, I'll pass. You may forgive me, but too much has happened for them to ever be able to, so count me out."

"Gabriel, you do know that The Organization is responsible for bringing you home and giving you a full pardon, don't you?"

"Well, somebody has been pulling the strings. When Bennett handed me the keys to my truck and a place to live, I knew they were involved."

"Right down the hall from me!" She smiled. "Do you know how hard it was for me to pretend I didn't wany to run down the hall every night and jump your bones?"

"Hard for you?" He laughed. "Do you know how many cold showers I had to take? Especially the night you astral projected yourself into my bedroom wearing nothing but your underwear. That was just plain cruel." He pulled her in kissing her sensually.

"I think I have more than made up for it this week." She returned his kisses getting more passionate.

"Not even close." He teased her. "See, every time I think about it, I get horny as hell. Have you ever done it on a hammock?"

"Um...do YOU want to be the one with the waffle marks on your ass? Because I sure as hell don't." She giggled.

He thought for a moment. "Good point. Lets go."

"Just promise me you'll think about it, ok?" She asked between kisses.

"Ok...I'll think about it." He pacified her. "Now lets go get naked before I start to go crazy!"

They got up and dashed in the house, stopping to kiss several times along the way.

"I'm just going to lock everything up, and I'll be right there." He kissed her feverishly. "Keep the bed warm for me."

"You don't have to worry about that!" She said breathlessly. "Im burning up!"

"I'll hurry." He said pulling his shirt off.

Gabriel started walking around shutting windows and shutters. He then rolled his eyes and lifted his hand giving it a twist. All of the windows and shutters in the house shut simultaneously.

"I hope your keeping that bed warm, because I'm..."

As he walked into the bedroom, he looked at Laura lying there. She was sound asleep. He smiled softly shaking her head. Every time he didn't think he could possibly love her more she always raised the bar on his heart.

Quietly, he turned off the light and lay down on the bed pulling her into his arms. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. As she slept, she woke up just long enough to snuggle deeply against his chest as he gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

As Laura and Gabriel slept peacefully in the night, they were not alone. 

An intruder wearing ninja gear materialized into their bedroom. Looking around the intruder quietly crept to Gabriel's side of the bed. Unaware of the threat that surrounded him, Gabriel continued sleeping as the intruder covered Gabriel's face with his hand.

The intruder studied Gabriel. His face, his body structure like he was taking mental notations. All of the sudden he felt somebody behind him.

"Ok, that's far enough." Came Laura's voice from behind the intruder. Slowly he turned and faced Laura. She had disappeared. Looking at the bed, he saw she was no longer lying there.

"Oh shit! I forgot about the astral projection!" The intruder groaned looking around for her. He found her standing the other side of him holding her sword.

"Hi." She smiled. "I'm over here now."

Gabriel woke up. He could see the intruder on one side of the bed and Laura pulling her sword from the sheath on the other. He raised his finger, telekinetically sending the intruder crashing into the doorframe.

"Son of a BITCH!" The intruder cried out. "That HURT!

Laura turned to him. "Nice one, babe."

"Thank you!" He nodded in agreement.

Gabriel jumped up as Laura approached the intruder grabbing him into an authority hold by his collar. She retracted her arm back and brought it so it was just inches from his face.

"Ok. Do you know what this is?" She hissed at him. "This is called a two-inch-punch. All I have to do is put a little power behind it and I can break your skull right open. So unless you want me to feed you your brain for breakfast, you need to be a little good boy, and start talking. NOW!"

Gabriel approached them. "She's not kidding. If I were you...I would do what exactly what she says because out the two of us, she is the nice one."

"As you are about to learn, this isn't necessary." The intruder replied. "I'm one of the good guys."

Hearing the intruders voice, Laura looked confused. She reached down grabbing his head piece, ripping it off. As she looked at his face her eyes widened as she dropped the head piece in shock.

"_WHAT...the...HELL! _She shouted.

-- **End of Part XIV **--


	18. Chapter 18

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XVIII - SETH

Laura stood looking at the intruder, eyes wide with astonishment.

Gabriel quickly came up beside her looking at the man in front of him.

"What the FUCK!" He shouted

Gabriel stood face to face with a man who looked exactly like him.

"Ok honey...this isn't funny." Laura continued to stare at the man. "Make the creepy doppelganger man go away now."

"Don't look at me, baby...not even I'm _that _good." He stammered in shock.

"Ok...so who in the hell are you?" Laura approached the visitor. "Start talking or you are going to get on my bad side real fast."

"I thought he said you were the nice one." The man retorted.

"She is." Gabriel scoffed at him.

The intruders eyes got wide and he kneeled over grabbing his groin. "Oh fuck! Make it stop!"

"Honey, let go of the nice a man's testicles." Laura smiled sweetly. "Let me handle him my way." She said grabbing his collar again.

"Hey! Martial Arts is about defense, not offense." He retorted at Laura. "Your breaking every rule you have ever taught me. You really need to find a way to channel your aggression. Have you thought about taking a course in Dyanetics?"

"Oh really." Laura laughed. "How's this for channeling my aggression?" She grabbed the man by the shoulder, flipping him over giving him a chop to the neck, then taking her sword from its sheath and bringing down just stopping at his throat. "There! I feel better already!" She seethed at him.

"Now you just had to go and piss her off." Gabriel shook his head.

But before Laura could enjoy her victory over him, he kicked the sword out of her hand and jumped to his feet doing a triple back flip picking up her sword.

"You should never leave your weapons unguarded." He smiled as he stood in fighting stance. "That was the first thing you ever taught me."

Laura's jaw dropped impressed by his skills.

Laura slowly approached him. She stood behind him getting him into a chokehold, but she was just as quickly astonished when he counter balanced her sending her flying through the air. She recovered into a mid air flip and landed on her feet ready to fight again.

"Wow!" Gabriel shook his head seeing Laura in action. "I'm sleeping with the chick from The Matrix."

The man walked toward Laura then did a double forward flip trying to grab her neck in a scissor hold, to which Laura turned and flew at him in mid air kicking him in the chest knocking him over. She quickly recovered and spun around kicking him over as he stood on his feet again, then came back at him with a chop to the back of the neck, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Dammit! What the FUCK!" He shouted

"Where did you learn those moves?" Laura demanded.

"I got them from you." He replied, still in pain. "You taught me everything you know."

"If I taught you, then I taught you everything _you_ know. Not everything _I_ know."

"You taught me the exact same methods by which Mr. Yamagati taught you, Mom." He replied.

Laura turned and looked intently at the man, her green eyes full of fire. She walked closer to him, looking him directly in the eye. His face was identical to Gabriel's except his eyes were green like hers and a stockier build. He had light reddish brown hair, similar to hers, just a shade lighter

"Who are you?" She whispered looking in his eyes.

"My name is Seth Patrick Ryan." He replied softly looking at Laura. "I'm your son."

Laura and Gabriel looked at each other, and then back at the intruder.

Gabriel stepped forward studying him closely. Then he burst out into laughter. "You're kidding. You're our son? Mine and hers, right"

"Yes. That is what I said." He replied spitefully at Gabriel.

Laura continued to stare at him.

"Well, I can see some really huge flaws in your story." Gabriel retorted. "The least of which is fairly obvious since you are about my age, which makes us both three years older than she is...well, it is genetically, biologically and un-fucking-logically IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Well, being the child of two very powerful parents, I have also been blessed with multiple powers." He stopped in front of Gabriel looking him squarely in the eye. "Except mine are natural." He walked away. Gabriel started to lunge at him, but Laura grabbed his shoulder shaking her head.

"Anyway, one of my powers is I am able to teleport through time. But unlike Hiro Nakamura, I am only able to travel throughout my own lifetime."

"Your own lifetime!" Laura retorted. "Well, do you see any baby toys or diapers around here? See, we just found each other again a few days ago..."

"Yeah, I know. And you have been going at it like rabbits ever since. So tell me mom...are you sure in lieu of your little sex fest you haven't missed any pills?"

Laura's looked thoughtful for a moment, then her mouth dropped open. "Ok! Wait a minute! Are you trying to tell me...?"

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" He smirked.

"Laura, you aren't seriously buying into this load of bullshit?" Gabriel looked at her incredulity.

Laura stepped forward looking at Seth. "Can you show us some proof?" She asked him softly.

"I can, and I will!" He said looking triumphantly at Gabriel. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Laura. "There...see! My birth certificate. Birthdate, May 17, 2010 Mother! Laura Grace Ryan. Father! Peter Milo Petrelli."

"WHAT!" Gabriel shouted. "Let me see that." He abruptly grabbed it out of Seth's hand reading it. "Very funny." He grimaced at him slapping it back in his hand

Laura bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"For a guy who doesn't believe me, I sure got your ass riled up." Seth laughed heartily. Laura burst out laughing as well. Gabriel continued to seethe.

"Common Gabriel. You have to admit that was funny." She smiled at him.

"And because I knew _you_ wouldn't believe me, here is my DNA test." Seth handed Gabriel a slip of paper. It was dated July 9, 2042, signed by a Manoj Suresh.

"Manoj Suresh?" Laura asked. "Is he related to Mohinder?"

"His son." Seth answered. "The next generation of what you will be starting soon is keeping the flame strong for future generations."

Gabriel stood next to Laura looking over the documents.

"Now do you believe me?" Seth asked Gabriel.

"This doesn't prove a thing!" Gabriel said shaking one of the documents in his hand. "This information can be easily falsified!"

"He's telling the truth, Gabriel." Laura said looking into Seth's eyes.

"What?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Gabriel." She softly touched his arm. "Look at him. Look inside of him and look inside yourself. I don't know why or how, but I can see into his heart; this is our son."

Laura walked over to Seth touching his face. "Look at him, baby. He has your face, except for the eye and hair color. Those green eyes are mine and the hair is a little darker than mine used to be when I was a little girl. And that joke he made about his birth certificate...that was so _you_."

Gabriel stood in front of Seth looking thoughtfully at him. "I'm still not convinced." He said quietly.

Seth stood toe to toe with Gabriel. "Ok. Fine! Believe me...don't believe me! I don't really give a flying fuck! Because in about 9 ½ months from now, I am going to be VERY real." He scoffed at Gabriel. "However, I have something for my mother I need to give her. And you're welcome! Asshole!" Seth walked away from him.

"What is my father's middle name?" Gabriel challenged him.

Seth stopped and turned to Gabriel. "Lawrence."

Gabriel stepped forward. "What was my mother's maiden name?"

"Spencer." Seth came back at him.

Gabriel took another step in his direction. "How many brothers and sisters do I have?"

"Zero. You're an only child. Nice try."

"How is IBM stock?"

"Honey!" Laura glowered at him.

"You were born December 27, 1977. You hated having your birthday so close to Christmas because you hated having your birthday presents wrapped in Christmas paper and being told these presents are for your birthday AND Christmas. Your middle name is Harold..."

"Harold?" Laura busted up laughing.

"It was my Dad's name!" Gabriel shot at her. "Not helping, honey!"

"Sorry...Harold." Laura snickered as Gabriel glared at her.

"And if that doesn't convince you...maybe this will." He handed Gabriel a small package. Gabriel opened it up starring at it for a moment. He looked up at Seth.

"Where did you get this?" Gabriel whispered to him in astonishment.

"It is one of the very few things I have of you." Seth answered him. "Mom gave it to me when I turned 16."

Laura stood next to Gabriel. He was holding a very old watch. The look on his face was a fusion of elation and bewilderment.

Gabriel looked at Laura happily amazed. "This is a watch I worked on for seven years. The parts were German. It was one of the few things that were a challenge for me to figure out." He turned looking at Laura. "Until I met you, that is."

Laura smiled knowingly at him.

"The only other question I have is this; if you _are_ my son, my last name is Gray. Why do you have your _mother's_ last name?"

Seth stood looking directly at Gabriel. "Because when you two marry, you decide you want a new name to go with your new life, so you adopted mom's family name."

Laura smiled. "We get married?" She whispered.

Gabriel stood in front of Seth half-smiling. He held his hand out. "Good to meet you, Seth."

Seth took his father's hand and shook it, then pulled him in embracing him tightly. Laura could see Seth had tears in his eyes.

* * *

Laura couldn't sleep. She was concerned about Seth's reaction to his father. Gabriel was in a deep sleep, so she thought this would be a good opportunity to talk to Seth. She gently unwrapped herself from Gabriel's arms and quietly dressed.

It was barely dawn. Seth was not in the spare bedroom. Looking out the window, Laura could only just see him in the faint morning light sitting on the dock waiting for the sunrise. Laura made some coffee and carried two cups out to the dock.

When she approached, Seth turned and looked at his mother. He smiled shaking his head.

"What?" Laura smiled at him handing him a mug.

"In the world I live in, you are 61 years old." He laughed. "You are still a very beautiful woman. But I gotta tell you mom, I never knew you were this hot."

Laura made a face. "Ok, now I'm depressed thinking of myself as an old woman."

"Nothing old about you mom...you can still kick ass with the best of them." He smiled. "You're a grandma, you know."

"You have children?" She beamed.

"A boy and a girl." He smiled. "I would show you pictures, but I have probably screwed up the rift enough by just being here."

"It's ok." She half-smiled. "I am sure I'll meet them in time."

Laura's voice took on a serious tone. "Seth, when you talk about the future, you talk about me; but you don't mention your father. Please tell me why."

"_Mom, you and I share the gift of telepathy as you have with Peter Petrelli. I don't think you will want my father to hear this."_

"_I understand."_

"_I never met my dad. He died before I was born. He was killed by Catherwood's army. "_

Laura's heart sank. Her eyes closed to hold back tears.

"_How?"_

"_I can't give you any answers, mom. I am risking many lives by even being here. But am risking everything so I can give you this."_

Seth handed Laura a piece of paper that contained a formula. Laura recognized her own handwriting in parts of it, but did not recognize rest of it.

"_What is this?"_

"_You worked on this for ten years. It became your obsession and it nearly drove you over the edge of sanity. When you finally gave up, I took it over. I worked on it for fifteen years. It has been tested time and time again and it's accuracy has been proven beyond a shadow of a doubt. When you go into battle with Catherwood's army, you will reach a point where you must continue the journey alone to fight him to the death. You will be not be successful. Many lives will be lost in the journey, including my father's. Catherwood becomes President and leader of the free world. To say the future I live in is fucked is a severe understatement." _

"_But I thought it was my prophecy to kill him." _

"_It is. But Catherwood used him as a human shield. He held up my father and told you if you kill your lover, you kill him. He knew you couldn't do it, and you couldn't. You dropped your staff and Catherwood murdered him anyway. You became a fugitive from justice after making an attempt on the President's life. Of course, that's not what happened, but that is the illusion he created and the American people believed him. Then you, Hiro, Peter, Niki, and many others all became wanted terrorists. We traveled around to avoid capture. During the day we slept, by night we traveled."_

"_Oh my God! But Seth, I don't understand, if I was supposed to fight him alone, why was Gabriel there with me?"_

Seth hesitated for a moment.

"_Seth. I need to know. We just found each other again. I can't loose him. If there is a way to save him Seth, you have to tell me everything."_

Seth closed his eyes.

"_I can't tell you everything mom, but I will tell you this. When you walk into battle with Catherwood, those who made it through the journey with you must stand in a star formation; a pentagram. A protective symbol representing the five wounds of Christ." _

Laura's eyes widened. Her mother's words echoed in her mind

"_You must enter his land with the strength of the star and a measure of courage. A star has five points Laura. Each point will help you in your journey and it must possess these behaviors; Love, Purity, Strength, Innocence and Courage. The point of the star that faces north must be facing you at all times. This should be the position for the one who loves you the most. In the next two points that face north east and north west, purity must stand in the point that faces east and strength to the west. In the last two points that face south east and south west, innocence must face to the west and courage to the east. This formation is crucial, Laura. You must remember this. And it can never be broken or you will loose your strength and he can kill you."_

"Never loose sight of the star." Laura whispered aloud.

"_Mom! Please! He shouldn't hear this."_

"_Your right. I'm sorry" _

"_The formation of the pentagram has to be EXACT. There cannot be any deviation."_

"_Ok, I understand. But what does this have to do with your father's death?" _

"_The pentagram formula was off. The synergy of protection was broken. Dad ran in there to rescue you."_

"_So if the pentagram formula was correct, the combined energy of powers would not have been broken and he would not have come to save me?"_

"_That is what is believed."_

"_So, I have to plug in this formula and put it to work. Then Gabriel won't have to die."_

"_Mom. Maybe it won't be such a bad idea to tell him about this. He can help you."_

"_He doesn't know about the prophecy and I am not going to tell him until I absolutely have to!"_

Tears began to flow from Laura's eyes.

"_I love him, Seth. He is the love of my life and I am his. If he knows about this, he will not want me to go. I have to do this alone."_

"_Then just promise me one thing. Please don't obsess over this. You spent ten years of your life trying to perfect this and you almost pushed away everybody who loved you. Just like his mother did. Saving him became your obsession. Please don't do this to us."_

Laura stood up, embracing Seth. "I won't." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep. I think you should do the same." She smiled.

"I will." Seth gave Laura a kiss on the cheek. "I love you mom."

Laura shook her head. "Do you have any idea how surreal this is?"

Seth laughed. "Well, in the world I live in, this is just another day in paradise."

"I love you too, Seth." She smiled and started walking back to the house.

She stopped and turned back toward him.

She took a few steps toward him. "So, am I really...?" She pointed at her stomach.

"I couldn't be here if you weren't." He half-smiled.

Laura laughed. "Well, I guess we won't be going on Jerry Springer having a paternity test performed."

"Who?" Seth asked.

Laura shook her head laughing. "Never mind. Go get some sleep." She walked back in the house.

Laura crept in the bedroom. Taking off her clothes, she lay down next to Gabriel. He reached over and pulled her into his arms. She smiled and kissed him gently.

"I saw you outside with Seth." He stroked her face. "I figured you were just getting to know him, so I let you two talk. What do you think of him?"

"Well, once I got past the initial shock that I have a 32 year old son, I learned I...we did a good job raising him. He is really wonderful, Gabriel. I hope you give him a chance."

Gabriel shook his head thoughtfully. "A dad. Me. This one came at me out of left field. I don't know if I'm ready."

She turned so she was laying across his chest looking in his eyes. "I don't think anyone is ever ready, do you?"

"Maybe not." He stroked her hair. "So does he hate me for being a serial killer?"

Laura's heart sank, but she didn't let on. "No." She smiled stroking his face. "He loves you."

"I'll try then." He promised her. "Because I love his mother." They kissed softly.

Gabriel thought for a moment, and then the reality hit him. "You're pregnant!"

"It sure looks that way, doesn't it?" She beamed.

"Um...wow." He smiled flabbergasted. "Are you feeling ok? Can I get you anything?"

Laura closed her eyes smiling. No words could ever convey how much she loved him at that moment. "I feel wonderful." She whispered. "And you are here with me, so I have everything in the world I could ever need." She kissed him tenderly. "But I could really use some sleep."

Gabriel put his arms around her and pulled her in close. "That, my love, is a given!" He kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. Soon he drifted back to sleep.

Laura lay there next to him feeling his heart beating against her. She closed her eyes and began to softly cry.

--End of Part XVIII--


	19. Chapter 19

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XIX - Peter Arrives

As the morning star faded into the light mist of the late morning, Gabriel opened his eyes. The sky had cast a shadow of darkness on the morning. He smiled thinking this would be a good day to just linger in bed. Turning he reached for Laura. As he started to touch her, he stopped; watching her as she slept peacefully. For a moment he just lay beside her just taking her all in. She slept on her stomach with her chestnut hair swept to one side. He still missed the long hair that once cascaded across her pillow, but he had come to prefer the just-past-the-shoulder length she now wore. The sides of her mouth slightly turned upward. As he watched her he smiled. She was his love. His beautiful girl. He did not love her because she was beautiful, or even the way she sent his body soaring into pinnacles he could never before imagine when they made love. It was her essence that made him love her. Though she looked in his face and saw the evil that once inhabited him, she refused to see anything but the good in his soul. She had no expectations or delusions about him. She knew exactly what he was and she loved him unconditionally.

Thinking of the child she carried inside of her, he closed his eyes thinking. He was going to be a father. A dad; reality which overwhelmed and terrified him. He thought of his own father. A man he loved and hated in the same breath. Why could he not take him when he left his mother? Instead he left him to be raised by a woman who would accept nothing less than extraordinary and nothing he ever tried to do could ever please her.

He thought about Seth sleeping in the next room. He smiled to himself thinking of the man his son was; a good man with confidence and poise. The man he had always wanted to be, but circumstances pulled him down another path. A part of him wanted to go and talk to him, but he was terrified. Did Seth know of the evil man he was? How was their relationship while he was growing up? He seemed to bond with Laura. But he did not sense a bond with him. Why was that?

As he lie there thinking, Laura suddenly jumped on him; taking him by surprise. He smiled as he pulled her in kissing her passionately.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey yourself." He pulled her in to snuggle.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked him.

"Just for a little while." He half-smiled thoughtfully.

"And you have been lying here thinking about becoming a dad, haven't you?" She ran her finger up and down the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah." He replied sounding overwhelmed. "It's pretty mind blowing. I mean, how many other people learn they are going to have a child by getting a visit from their adult son?"

"Well, those EPT tests are pretty pricey. He saved us a few bucks." She giggled. "And we can see we did a good job." Laura smiled sadly, unnoticed by Gabriel. "And he's fiery hot! Just like his daddy!" She smiled kissing him passionately pulling him on top of her.

"Are you supposed to be doing this?" He asked concerned.

"I'm pretty sure the baby won't mind." She smiled as she pulled him down to her.

They came together kissing passionately. Gabriel began kissing her neck and let his lips softly caress her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his while gently caressing his back and buttocks, letting her lips travel across his chest.

They heard a car door slam. They both looked up.

"Who in the hell is that?" He asked pulling himself away, heading to the window. "Great! It's your BFF, the power sponge!"

"Peter's here?" Laura jumped up smiling.

"Yeah." He grumbled. "If I knew we were going to have all these visitors we could have had a party."

"Hey!" She scolded him as she got dressed. "He was good enough to let you crash on his couch for a few days. A little gratitude goes a long way."

"Well, of course I'm grateful, but I just got you back and I'm not ready to share you yet." He grabbed her from behind nuzzling her neck.

"Don't worry...they'll be gone soon enough." She turned around kissing him. "And try to be nice, ok?" She spanked his butt and ran to answer the door.

"Yeah...and how many cold showers can a man take?" He grumbled to himself. "I'll just go sit in the lake."

Laura opened the door almost jumping into Peter's arms.

"Whoa!" He laughed. "I'm glad to see you too, but you look downright rapturous. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is more than ok." She smiled blissfully. Right on queue, Gabriel stepped from behind the door shirtless putting his arms around her waist. She turned to him kissing him softly and smiling.

"Peter." Gabriel smiled forcefully. "It's so nice to see you."

Peter's jaw just about hit the floor when he saw Gabriel. "Ok...now I get it. Well, at least now I know why I haven't been able to get a hold of you. That's why I drove up here to check on you." He scolded her.

"She has been in very good hands." Gabriel replied.

"Yes, I have." Laura smiled turning to Peter.

"Now this is an about-face! The last time I saw you two together, you were ready to kill each other. There was so much sexual tension, I thought Nathan and Heidi's house was going to explode."

"And so were we!" Gabriel replied.

Peter shook his head and walked in the house.

Laura gently kissed him. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" She whispered.

"No, it was excruciating." He whispered back through gritted teeth.

"Well look, I don't want to get in the way..."

"Ok then!" Gabriel smiled excitedly. "Have a great trip home!" Laura jabbed him in the rib cage with her elbow. "Ouch!" He rubbed his side.

"Peter, feel free to stay as long as you like." She told Peter, glaring at Gabriel as he rolled his eyes. "Besides, as you will learn shortly, we aren't exactly alone anyway."

"Really!" Peter looked nervous. "Are you going to clue me in?"

"Oh, this one defies any kind of reasonable explanation...even for us." Laura smiled handing him some coffee.

Laura started taking a sip, but Gabriel grabbed it from her. "No...caffeine!" He whispered touching her nose.

"Oh fuck me!" She fumed. "I forgot about that. I'm sorry baby, but I am going to be a serious pain in the ass for the next nine months!"

"But you're my pain in the ass." He kissed her softly, making her smile.

Peter stood watching them skeptically. "You two are almost frighteningly happy. I feel like I'm watching one of those videos you get in your e-mail where a screaming face is going to suddenly pop out and scare the shit out of me. You know what I'm talking about, right."

Laura and Gabriel looked at each other, and then back at Peter. "No." They both said in unison.

The door to the spare bedroom opened and Seth walked out stretching.

Peter turned and looked at him. His jaw fell open and he dropped his coffee mug causing it to shatter on the floor.

"Oh good...right on time." Laura smiled unnervingly. She walked over and stood next to Seth putting her arm around his shoulders. "Peter, this is our son Seth. Seth this is..."

"Pop!" Seth smiled broadly, giving Peter a bear hug.

"Pop?" Gabriel looked at Laura.

"Oh, let's not do this again!" She glowered at him.

Peter looked like he was ready to faint. _"Could somebody PLEASE tell me what in the fuck is going on?" _He shouted.

Gabriel looked at Laura. "I thought we did just tell him?"

Laura shrugged. "I thought we did too."

Peter slumped down in a chair. "Oh God, I need a drink."

* * *

The foursome was soon sitting on the dock cluing Peter in on the events of the last several days. Everyone was taking turns throwing the stick in the water while Zeus went jumping off the dock to fetch it.

Peter took Laura's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're having a baby!" He smiled giving her a kiss on the top of the head. "And I knew _something_ would eventually happen to trigger your memories."

"Yeah, well, who knew you had them the whole time." She smiled mussing his hair. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"You took a lot of risks that night young lady!" Peter scolded her.

"Yes, you did." Gabriel pulled her in close.

"Ok well, I'll just have Hiro take me back to that point in time and I'll just lay there on the table..." She replied apathetically.

"Of course, nobody is saying we aren't grateful." Gabriel kissed the top of her head.

"Ok so Seth..." Peter eyeballed him. "Why did you call me 'Pops'?

"Because in three years from now, you and your wife are going to give birth to an angel named Jessica. We will be childhood sweethearts and when we turn 20 and 22, she becomes my wife and mother to my two children." Seth replied proudly.

"My wife?" Peter pressed him. "Niki?"

"Of course it is!" Laura smiled knowingly. "Who else."

Seth nodded in agreement.

Peter looked at Gabriel. "And we are in-laws?"

"I can't wait to see that world." Gabriel laughed loudly.

"Of course that is if you can save it this time." Seth replied.

"What is he talking about?" Gabriel asked Laura.

"I don't know." Laura replied. She looked up and shot Seth a look. _"What is the matter with you?" _She replied to him telepathically.

"_I'm sorry...that was thoughtless of me." _

_Peter - "What is going on?" _

_Laura – "Seth, take him for a walk and fill him in. Tell him everything you told me last night. I'll take your father back to the house and hopefully distract him. Peter, listen carefully to him. We have a lot of work to do."_

"So Seth...you want to take a walk down the shore and tell me about my daughter?" Peter patted Seth on the arm.

"Gladly." Seth jumped up relieved. "Stay out of trouble, you two." He told them, winking at Laura.

"Stick around! I can show parts that can make Ron Jeremy envious." Gabriel called after him.

Seth turned around disgusted. "Um...you two might be young and sexy, but you are...my parents...and this is really gross. And who in the hell is Ron Jeremy?"

"Yeah Gabriel...tell him!" Peter taunted him as he and Laura broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Have a nice walk." Gabriel replied awkwardly.

Seth shook his head and walked after Peter.

Laura turned to Gabriel smiling. "So...you want to go back to the house and show me what Ron is missing?" She rested her chin on his knee, looking up at him smiling mischievously.

"What is going on?" He asked her folding his arms.

"Um...what do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Everybody got really quiet after Seth made that comment about saving the world. And then he and Peter jumped up and left." He scowled suspiciously at Laura. "Care to explain?"

She stood up and put her arms around him. "Ok, you caught me." She reached under his shirt, rubbing his chest, kissing his neck. "I told him I wanted to take you back to the house and have some alone time. But if you don't want to, we can call them back..."

But before she could say another word he picked her up and carried her back to the house.

* * *

Later that night Laura tried to sleep, but the hot, humid night and thoughts of Seth's dismal picture of the future made sleep difficult for. Gabriel was sleeping soundly, so she quietly got up and tip toed out the door. 

Peter and Seth had both fallen asleep in the living room. The two of them had bonded and there were beer bottles all over the place. She stood smiling shaking her head. "I feel like I'm back in college again." She thought to herself.

Quietly she shut the door behind her and walked down to the lake, followed by Zeus. She smiled as she saw the moonlight dance on the water. Stripping off her clothes she carefully climbed down the ladder into the water. The water was a little cold at first, but soon it began to feel good in the warm night air.

She held her nose, submerging herself in the lake.

She lay floating on her back looking at the moon. Her thoughts were quickly reminded of her disturbing conversation with Seth the night before. Closing her eyes, she thought about the risk of loosing Gabriel again. How Seth had told her about the formula she spent so many years to perfect, only to fail.

Suddenly Laura felt angry. Why didn't Mr. Yamagati and her mother tell her about the pentagram's formula? Was it for her to find out on her own?

"Why so many damn riddles?" She angrily wondered aloud.

All of the sudden she felt her body bump into something. Startled she screamed scrambling in the water to find her footing. Gabriel stood there laughing. She splashed him with water as he pulled her to him kissing her deeply.

"So this is where you go when you can't sleep." He smiled running his fingers up and down her back, kissing her neck.

"It was way too hot in there. I had to cool off." She smiled rubbing his chest.

"So, you came skinning dipping without me?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You were just sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you." She softly kissed him. "Besides, you're here now."

"Yes, I am." He answered sensuously. "Are you up for scarring the fish?"

"Not yet...I want to see if you can swim." She challenged him.

"I'll race you to that swim platform over there." He took off.

They were neck and neck at first, but she was no match for his height and arm span. He beat her by several yards.

"Ha! Take that, Miss Jock!!!" He taunted her as he pulled himself up on the platform, helping her up beside him.

"Now how is a boy who spent his life fixing watches in Queens able to beat out the Our Lady of Assumption High School 1997 swim team captain?" She asked skeptically.

"Awww, we found a sport I can do better than you and your ego is all bruised?" He teased her. "I used to hang out at the "Y" when I was a kid. I can swim like a shark." He pulled her in biting her neck, making her giggle.

"I am impressed." She smiled straddling across his lap.

"It is the only sport I am actually good at." He boasted. "Other than that, I was kind of a nerd."

"I like nerds." She whispered kissing him gently. "I think their sexy."

"Yeah, right." He scoffed. "I seriously doubt you have _ever_ dated a nerd boy. I'll bet you were a cheerleader and dated the captain of the football team."

"Are you kidding me? I used to make fun of cheerleaders." She laughed. "But I did go out with the captain once."

"How did that go?"

"Well, not so good for him. I didn't put out, so he told everybody I was a dyke."

"Oh no..." He closed his eyes laughing. "I pity the retaliation."

"Who me?" She said demurely.

"What did you do?" He urged her.

"I told one of the cheerleaders he had a huge ego and a small package and it spread around the campus like wildfire." She smiled viciously.

"Oh, and people say I'm evil." He put his hands over his face laughing, and then pulled her in tightly. "And after what you told that girl the other day..."

"That girl's name is Caitlin and when we get back she will probably be working for me. And you have to admit, you had it coming." She smiled kissing him.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He looked up smiling at her. "She's a sweet kid. That was nice of you to give her a job."

"I'm a nice girl." She glided her fingers along the side of his face. "It is so hard to believe just a little while ago, I hated your guts so much."

"Bullshit!" He laughed. "You wanted me so bad you couldn't sleep at night."

"And now I _have_ you and I can't sleep at night."

"And now I have _you_ and you're not going back to the shore until I'm done with you." He maneuvered her body around his as he began to make love to her.

* * *

Gabriel and Laura breathlessly swam to the shore. He fell down on his back in the sand and she collapsed with her head on his stomach.

"You wore me out!" He said between breaths. "I wasn't sure I was going to make it."

"Yeah, you were kind of dragging ass out there." She laughed lying against him.

"So were you, my love." He pulled her in tightly.

"You know what...I'm cold." She smiled looking around. "And I don't see our clothes anywhere.

Gabriel sat up looking around. Then he smiled. "They are over at the fire pit along with the two assholes who stole them."

Laura stood up and washed the sand off of her body. "Oh no they didn't!" She began walking toward them. "Mess with _me _boys!"

"Should I warn them?" He called after her.

As Peter and Seth sat by the fire pit laughing, they looked up and there stood a naked Laura. Their eyes nearly fell out of their heads.

"Hi boys!" She smiled sweetly. "I would like our clothes back now, or things are going to get really ugly around here."

They both grimaced as Gabriel walked up beside her.

"I think they just did." Seth snickered.

"Deformed would be the word I would make use of." Peter laughed.

"Why, do I have something you boys don't?" Gabriel smiled proudly.

"Yeah...a lack of dignity." Seth and Peter bawled with laughter.

"Life is just a great big frat party with you two." Laura walked past them, knocking Peter into Seth, grabbing their clothes.

A few minutes later, they were fully clothed, sitting by the fire pit laughing together.

"Hey mom...do you have any of that tea around?" Seth asked Laura.

"Tea?" She asked puzzled, the remembered the tea she used to get from Mr. Yamagati. "OH! THAT Tea!" She smiled. "You mean I managed to get my hands on some of that down the road?"

"You don't drink tea." Gabriel teased her. Looking at the others. "I've only seen her drink beer."

"Well, I won't be doing that for a while." She giggled snuggling back against him. "Will I Seth?"

"Ok...about the tea..." Seth pressed her.

"Yeah, I want to hear about this tea." Peter said.

"Oh Pops, it's amazing!" Seth laughed. "It's illegal outside of the Sioux Indian reservations."

"So...it's like a drug?" Gabriel looked at Laura shocked. "And you gave this to our child?"

"Yeah, I used to get it in my bottle." Seth laughed.

"Well, it does kind of give you that same kind of high feeling you get from the Nitrous Oxide. But it won't mess you up."

"Well, I had no idea you were such a party animal." Gabriel bent down to kiss her.

"That's ok; she didn't know you used to suck gray matter either." Peter laughed, joined by Seth.

Gabriel stopped smiling, glaring at Peter. Laura closed her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. _"Oh Peter...why?"_ She thought to herself.

Gabriel stood up. "Fuck you Petrelli!" He quickly walked off toward the lake.

Laura stood up. "How could you, Peter?" She shook her head and ran off after Gabriel.

Peter looked at Seth. "I guess that was a little insensitive."

Seth patted Peter's back. "Don't worry. He'll get over it...eventually."

Laura ran to the dock. She looked around for Gabriel, but he was nowhere in sight. "Honey, please come talk to me." She called to him. No answer. "When you don't want to be found, you sure know how to hide." She called out to him. Deciding he needed some time, she decided to go deal with Peter and Seth.

They were starting to walk back to the house. "Stop!" She demanded them, arms folded, eyes dark and angry. "Sit down! Both of you!"

Peter turned to her. "Laura, it was a joke." Peter defended. "He has to learn not to be so sensitive."

"Peter, I agree, it was a joke." She began. "And maybe under other circumstances it would be funny as hell! But this was inappropriate and from his point of view, very mean spirited."

"Mom..." Seth began.

"And YOU!" She turned and pointed to him. "I am VERY disappointed in you!"

"What did I do?" Seth asked incredulously.

"You LAUGHED!" Laura shouted at him. "You might as well of taken a knife and cut out his heart. You are his SON...or you're going to be...whatever! You don't think that hurt him to the core?"

"Look, I don't get what the big deal is." Peter retorted. "It was just a joke. Maybe it was a stupid one, but I meant nothing by it."

Laura sat down on a rock. "That man is the love of my life, Peter. Has he made life hell for you and others? Yes. Has he destroyed lives in his past? Yes. Has he done some really horrible things? Absolutely! Can he undo all of the wrong he has done in his life? No, he can't!

She stood up looking them both in the eye. "But do you think he doesn't wake up every morning wishing he could go back and do everything over again? Believe me! He does! There is not a day that goes by that he does not think about what he has done. We all have powers that we are blessed with. They are God given! But he received most of his by taking the lives of those more blessed than he was. I don't condone for a second what he has done. But there is a man inside of him that is good and kind...and yes, I am going to say it...heroic! He has paid dearly the last two years remembering every day; reliving the moment he saw me die and knowing..." She closed her eyes fighting back tears. "Knowing that there was a child inside of me that died at that moment. He has done his time in hell. And now he is here. He knows he can't undo the past and he can't. But he sure as hell is going to spend the rest of his life trying to make up for it."

Again she faced Peter and Seth. "I have as much of a reason to hate him as anybody else does. He killed my best friend. And not even for his powers. You don't think I have hated him for that...you don't' think a part of me still does?" She stepped in closer to them. "But I...forgave him! It wasn't easy. But I DID! But that man laid his life down for me. He was going to die...for me. I knew how much he loved me and what he was willing to do for me."

She continued. "Peter, I'm not saying you two have to be 'BFF's'. But he is trying to be a good man."

She looked at Seth. "And as for you, he has just learned in the most bizarre way ever that he is becoming a father, and it scares the hell out of him! And the fact that I am pregnant again has shades of dejevu for him. It brings back horrible memories and he is scarred."

"I'm sorry mom." Seth replied quietly.

"Yeah...when you put it that way, I can see your point." Peter half-smiled. "I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you." He hugged Laura.

"He does." She replied softly. "And now if you will excuse me, I think he has had enough time to cool down, so I am going to go look for him."

* * *

Laura found him sitting on the edge of the dock, his feet dangling in the water. She sat down beside him, and for a moment looked at him for a response. He tried to ignore her, but when she persisted, he finally looked at her. Laughing softly, he put his arm around her and pulled her in close to him. 

"So are you here to tell me I'm being over sensitive?" He asked her.

"No." She replied. "You had every right to be upset. I'm not mad." She took his hand and rubbed it. "Baby, it was a stupid comment he made, but you know what, he's trying. He knows you are and after the ass chewing I just gave him he knows even more now."

"I know, I heard." He smiled sheepishly.

She shot him a look. "And you need to quit spying on people's conversations with your super hearing. It is very unfair and it is _really_ creepy."

"Um, I wasn't." He put his hands up in innocence. "I was all the way across the lake and could HEAR you yelling"

She looked down at her feet in the water. "Oh." She replied embarrassed.

He smiled, pulling her into his arms. "Thank you for believing in me."

"I do believe in you." She whispered. They kissed softly, pressing their foreheads together.

She snuggled deeply against him and for a long time they sat there on the dock together watching the moon and the stars in the water.

* * *

Laura walked through the front door followed by Gabriel. Peter and Seth stood up. 

Peter approached Gabriel first.

"Look, Gabriel..." Peter began. "That was really a crappy comment I made. Sometimes I open my mouth and my foot jumps right in. It was a really shitty thing to say and I'm sorry."

Gabriel half-smiled. "Don't worry about it. We can't all walk eggshells and I can't expect people to. I guess this is all going to take some time. You have met me half way and I'm trying."

"I know you are, man." Peter replied.

"Dad, we're going to hang out here and have some beers. Will you join us?" Seth asked him.

"Yes, he can." Laura whispered smiling at him.

"Why the hell not?" Gabriel smiled.

* * *

In the morning Laura woke up reaching for Gabriel, but he was not beside her. His side of the bed was cold. "Baby?" She called out. No answer. 

She got up and walked out to the living room. As she stood outside the bedroom door, she had to bite her lip to keep from doubling over with laughter.

There were Gabriel, Peter and Seth passed out in the middle of the living room. There were beer bottles, two bottles of Jack, three shot glasses and quarters all over the place. Most of the quarters were on the table and floor.

"Amateurs!" She laughed .

She smiled evilly to herself. "It's time to have some fun"

She slammed the bedroom door. All three of them woke up with a start.

"Good morning boys!" She smiled sweetly. "Rise and shine!" She walked to the window.

"Oh SHIT!!!" Seth screamed holding his head. "Mom...what the FUCK!!!!"

"Don't swear at your mother!" Gabriel reprimanded him, as he covered his own face with a pillow.

Laura walked toward the windows, reaching for the shutters.

"Oh no you don't!" Peter pleaded with her.

"Oh this is going to HURT!" Seth tried covering his eyes, but it was no use. Laura tore open the shutters as sunlight came tearing through into their eyes.

"Dad!" Seth tried to get Gabriel out of his fetal position on the sofa. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"I am doing something." He replied half asleep. "I'm laying here with a pillow over my head hoping it will be over soon."

"Oh God!" Peter shouted. "She's heading for the stereo!

"Dad! Please make her stop!" Seth begged him.

"Sorry. You two are on your own." He sat up with a pillow over his eyes. "I would like to be able to have sex with her again, so I am staying neutral."

"You are pussy whipped, man!" Peter replied in disgust.

Laura smiled sweetly, turning the stereo up full blast.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing_

"ARE YOU DONE NOW!" Peter shouted over the music.

"Yeah. I've had my fun!" She smiled turning off the stereo, then sitting next to Gabriel. "If I can't party with you guys, I'm going to make life hell for you."

"Is it over?" Gabriel groaned taking the pillow off his head.

* * *

Laura and Peter walked arm in arm to his car while Gabriel and Seth sat on the porch steps. Peter turned to her hugging her. 

"So I'll see you in a few days?" He asked stroking her face.

"Yeah." She half-smiled. "I think we'll be heading back tomorrow."

Peter smiled at her. "It's great to see you happy finally."

"I have my life back." She beamed. "I have everything I have ever wanted."

"I love you, kiddo." He touched her nose. "I'll see you at home.

"I love you too." She messed up his hair. "Drive carefully."

Peter turned and waved at Seth and Gabriel then took off down the road.

Laura headed back to her men sitting on porch steps. Seth stood up.

"Well guys. It's been an interesting experience, but I really need to get back." He looked at both of them.

"Do you have to?" Laura asked him. "I was just getting used to you."

"Yeah." He smiled his green eyes shining out at her. "You two have put up with me long enough. I have to get back to the wife. And...you two have 9 more months together before life is going to get really crazy. You need some time." He reached out and hugged Laura. "Bye mom."

"Are we going to see you again?" She asked him.

"Well, for sure in 9 months. But who knows...I may pop in from time to time."

"I love you Seth." Laura hugged him tightly, tears starting.

"I love you too, Mom." He replied. _"Now go and let me have some time with my Dad before I go."_

Laura smiled as she walked in the house.

"Well, this is it." He smiled at Gabriel. "Dad, keep an eye on her. She needs you. She has a lot of pride and she won't ask for help, but there are things I can't tell you about. Just promise me you'll take care of her?"

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her." Gabriel nodded. "It was great seeing you, son."

"I love you Dad." Seth choked back tears. "And I'm proud of you."

Gabriel and Seth embraced. Gabriel closed his eyes, tears falling.

– End of part XIX –


	20. Chapter 20

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XX – The New Sentinel

**One Month Later**

"I think that's the last of it." Gabriel called out entering the apartment holding a box of belongings. He received no reply. "Laura? Baby? Sweetheart? Sugar lips?"

Turning around he ran smack into her as she walked in the door carrying another box everything flying all over the place. They looked at each other laughing.

"Are we going to make this a tradition?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I think we should, now that you can't sue me." She giggled.

"So no more musical apartments?" He asked putting his arms around her.

"Nope." She smiled. "This place is _ours. _It almost feels like a dream, doesn't it?"

"Well if it is, I don't ever want to wake up from it." He replied softly kissing her. "I love you."

"And I love you." She returned his kiss then stood back looking at him oddly. "Wait a minute...did you just call me..._sugar lips_?"

He thought for a moment. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." She nodded wrinkling her nose.

"Doesn't quite grab you?" He shook his head doubtfully.

"Not really." She shook her head smiling. "But it was very cute."

"Cute?" He pulled her in kissing her. "You think I'm cute?"

"I think you are cute, handsome, sexy, smart and wonderful." She answered him softly. "And a damn fine lay." She smiled mischievously, biting her lower lip.

"You really don't look at me and see a monster, do you?" He asked desolately.

She half-smiled at him. "I look at you and I see the man I love so much, my heart feels like it is going to explode."

Gabriel took a deep sigh. "Laura, I don't know if you know this about me, but every single day in my life is a struggle. And just because I have been a good boy, I am no saint. Don't think that there are days I see some amazing power and I wonder how that would feel." He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "And then I think of you and how you always believe in me. I guess I'll never understand what you see in me, but because of you, I try."

Standing back from him for a moment, she looked in his eyes. "Baby, I _know_ you try. You can never go back and change the past. But here you stand with all these powers. How you got them, at this moment it doesn't matter. It is what you do tomorrow, the next day, and the day after that which will define you." She took his face in her hands. "Gabriel, there is a wonderful future out there for us, and this amazing little life that our love created growing inside of me. We can never change what is done, but we have a wondrous future ahead of us. And I can't wait to see where it takes us."

For a moment, Gabriel could only gaze in her beautiful green eyes. "I love you, Laura Grace." He whispered. "Thank you for being my strength and giving me the courage to move forward every day."

"And thank you, for making me so happy again." Tears sparked in her eyes. "I love you, Gabriel."

He pulled her to him kissing her deeply. For a moment he looked at her stroking her face. "This is real, right."

"Oh yeah. This is real alright." She whispered kissing him again. "Now will you please take me to _our_ bed and make love to me?"

"Like you _have_ to ask." He picked her up carrying her into their bedroom.

A moment later Gabriel came back out the bedroom door escorting Zeus out by his collar. "This is not your room! Try the bathroom." He hung a Do-Not-Disturb sign shutting the door and spent the next several hours in paradise; the first night in their own home with his love.

* * *

Niki and Peter slid open the door to Laura's old apartment carrying boxes. Micah walked in behind them carrying a box. He sat the box down, and then flopped on the couch, taking his Nintendo DS out of his pocket. 

"So this is it?" He asked.

Niki and Peter looked at each other. Peter walked over and sat next to him.

"Yeah." He patted his back. "Pretty cool, huh? I hear there is a kick ass pool on the roof. And look at the view of the harbor out there. I think your room overlooks that harbor."

"Its ok, I guess." Micah replied sadly.

"I think I know what this is about." Peter said leaning into Micah. He looked over at Niki and motioned to her that he had this.

"Why don't you two boys talk while I go get your room together, baby." She bent over kissing Micah. "Hey...I love you my little genius man."

"I love you too, mom." He smiled. "But I'm not little anymore. I'm going to be 11."

"Somebody buy this man a _beer_!" "Peter shouted playfully.

Niki shot him a look. Micah laughed.

"Ok...you go ahead and corrupt my son!" Niki headed toward Micah's room. "I won't be far away." She looked at Peter and mouthed _I love you _to him. He smiled and mouthed back to her.

Peter sat down once again beside Micah. He gently took the game out of his hand. "You know it's not polite to not look at somebody when they are talking to you."

Micah looked up at him half-smiling. "I'm sorry." He looked down at his sneakers. "Peter. Does my dad know where we are?"

Peter looked at him tenderly. Although inside he was seething. He and Niki had recently learned that DL had moved to New Jersey two months ago and had made no attempt to contact his son. For now he kept the information to himself.

"I don't' know." Peter told him. "Do you want to see him?"

"Not yet". Micah looked thoughtfully at Peter. "He really hurt my mom when he left, didn't he?"

Peter was marveled by the boy's mature insight. "You know Micah, life doesn't come with an instruction book. I really think both your mom and dad have done the best they can with the circumstances they were given. I know that kind of blows for you, but sometimes being a grown-up also sucks. And sometimes we say and do things we don't mean then we spend too much time beating ourselves up over the stupid stuff. You know what I'm trying to say?"

"I think so." Micah replied. "My mom did some stuff as Jessica and my dad can't forgive her, can he?"

"But it doesn't mean they don't love you with all their hearts. You know that, right?" Peter asked messing his hair.

"I know." Micah replied sadly. Then he looked up at Peter. "I'm just glad she has you."

Peter smiled inside. "I'm here for you anytime too, buddy. I know I'm not your dad, but maybe you can think of me as a pal?"

"Yeah. I think I can do that." Micah beamed.

"But just because I'm your friend, I'm still going to be helping your mom out to make sure you become a good man, so you can help keep the world safe from the bad guys some day. So don't think that means you can get away with stuff, ok?"

"Ok." Micah smiled giving Peter a hug.

Niki came from behind the door smiling at her men.

* * *

A while later, Micah was in bed. Peter finished locking up the apartment and entered the bedroom. Niki was waiting for him wearing black lacy lingerie. Peter smiled. 

"Now why do you go through all the trouble to put that on? Because you know in about ten seconds I am going to be ripping it off with my teeth." He laughed approaching her.

"Because I WANT you to rip this off with your teeth, you shithead." She smiled turning him around pushing him on the bed, then straddling him. "After what you did with Micha tonight, I am going to make love to you until your teeth fall out!" She bent down kissing him passionately. He took her chemise in his teeth and ripped it off of her. Then grabbing her by the shoulders, he turned her over so he was on top of her. She quickly began tearing his shirt and pants off as he took off her bra and panties; they began to make love.

A little while later they were lying there holding each other.

"Do we need to exorcise this place? This was Laura's bedroom before she and Gabriel moved in upstairs." Peter laughed.

"Now I thought you were going to cut him some slack." She asked rubbing his chest.

"I am." Peter replied thoughtfully. "But sometimes it is really freaky to remember that he used to be Sylar. I adore Laura and sometimes when I think that the man she is sharing her life and her bed with tried to rip my head open more than once..."

"I honestly don't think we have to worry about that anymore." Niki replied thoughtfully. "He loves her so much. And she is crazy in love him. I think they are in for the long haul. Just like we are." She turned to him kissing him passionately again.

Just as they were ready to make love again, the room began shaking.

"What the hell is that?" Niki shouted looking around. "Is that an earthquake?"

Peter sat up looking around. He utilized Gabriel's super hearing, and then made a disgusted face covering his head with a pillow.

"Peter, what's wrong?" She asked rubbing his arm.

"It's not an earthquake...it's our upstairs neighbors...their bedroom is right over ours!" He replied from under the pillow. "I'm going to be sick."

* * *

Gabriel and Laura came together breathlessly, their bodies glistening from their lovemaking. 

"Oh...holy crap...that was...mind-blowing." Gabriel gasped between breaths. He turned pulling her close to him.

"_We_ are mind-blowing." She smiled pulling the covers over them; she snuggled deeply into his chest. "God, I love you!"

He closed his eyes. "I love you too, baby." He kissed her softly stroking her hair.

Suddenly, Gabriel quickly sat up looking thoughtful. He looked around the room.

"Honey, what is it?" She asked him.

He held up his hand asking her to be silent as he listened. Then Gabriel bent down putting his ear against her stomach. He smiled radiantly.

"Gabriel?" She smiled hopefully. "Can you hear the baby?"

"Yeah." He looked up at her. "I can hear his heartbeat. Oh God, it's amazing! I wish you could hear this." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears. He laid there for a while his head against her just listening.

Laura watched him, stroking his hair as he lay against her; her heart filled with love for him, and also deep sadness.

She remembered Seth telling her that Gabriel will die in the battle against Catherwood. She closed her eyes. "I can't let this happen." She thought to herself as she watched him listening to his child with astonishment.

He once again lay back on the pillows pulling her into him. She turned so she was lying across his chest, stroking his face. "You are going to be a wonderful dad." She smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled. "But there is another role I think I need to play first."

"Really?" She asked him softly. "What would that be?"

He reached over the side of the bed. He turned to her. "Close your eyes." He told her.

Laura did as he asked. She felt him fiddling around with something.

"You can open them now." He said.

She opened her eyes and he was sitting there with his hands behind his back. "Which hand?"

"Mmmmmmm...that one!" She replied eagerly picking his left hand.

He pulled his hand around handing her a blue teddy bear that said "I Love Mommy" on it's little t-shirt. Laura smiled giggling. "He's adorable."

"Look in his pocket." He whispered.

Noticing a small lump in its pocket, Laura reached inside and pulled a diamond ring. She looked up at Gabriel dumbfounded. He half-smiled at her pulling her in close.

"Laura." He began. "The last time I did this, I hurt you deeply. It was the future I wanted, but I never thought I would have with you. I have deeply regretted hurting you. But tonight, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. By your side. As your husband." He took both of her hands in his as Laura began to cry. "Laura Grace...will you come and spend the rest of your life with me...will you be my wife?"

"You can stop right there." She smiled through her tears. "You had me at 'look in his pocket'. Yes, I will marry you."

He smiled, pulling her in kissing her passionately.

She pulled away for a moment. "But if you even think of ditching me this time...I will not hesitate to go mediaeval on your ass, you got that?"

"Got it." Whispered laying her on their bed as the night once again ignited in fiery passion.

* * *

It was time. The dawn of a new day. The winds of change would be sweeping through The Organization and the new blood would bring a fresh perspective to the changing world. 

He sat there in his office looking at the pictures before him. Peter Petrelli. Laura Ryan. Niki Sanders. Matt Parkman. Hiro Nakamura. Brandon Price. Hana Geitelman, Candice Wilmer. And of course, Gabriel Gray.

"Gabriel Gray." He thought to himself picking up his photo. A paradox of a young man. Troubled and lonely, and wanting to be somebody special. This weakness once made him susceptible to their brand of mind control; killing off those who were not worthy of their powers.

Did they have Gray on board? He did not know. He had arranged for him to be released from prison and finding his way home. Home to his love; Laura Ryan. They had found their way back to each other, but it remained to be seen rather or not he would be joining the fight.

I picked up another photo. Laura Ryan. To the eye a delicate and beautiful flower, but underneath the subtle pretense, a soldier stood ready for battle. And battle she would; if her own pride didn't strike her down.

He soon realized he was not alone. A woman walked into his office sitting herself down in a chair across from him.

"Well, you're working late tonight." She scoffed at him. "And you look a little tired. What happened dear; does your coffin have a lump in it?"

"It's nice to see you too, Angela." He replied indigently. "And you seem almost cheerful this evening. What's the occasion? Did you slam your vehicle into a bus load of children on your way over? I am sure the janitorial staff would be happy to furnish you a new broom for your trip home?"

"Oh, you are a saint among men." She replied depreciative. "I bet you even remove the dishes from the sink before you piss in it."

"Always a pleasure, my dear Angie!" He laughed heartily. "So it looks like everybody is coming together as we planned."

"Yes, it sure looks that way, doesn't it?" She replied, nettled in her tone. "Peter has moved in with that...that...super powered stripper and her son. He could have done so much better. I was even holding out hope that he and Laura Ryan would find their way to each other, but she appears to insist on being in love with that murdering twit of a psychopath."

"Well, she is in love, which works out well to our advantage. And as I have always said, there is much more to what we see in Gray than meets the eye. And with the way you and Linderman messed with his head for so many years..."

"I had nothing to do with that!" She snipped at him. "That was my husband, Linderman and Thompson poking that rattlesnake. Do not group me with those people!"

"Ah, but then you did nothing to stop it either, did you Angie." He stood up sitting on the edge of his desk.

"It was never my place to interfere." She replied coolly.

"Like that ever stopped you before." He laughed sardonically.

"So the parade is over I suppose." She stated forlornly.

"It will never be over my dear." He told her patting her hand. "We aren't going away, just stepping back to allow for the changing of the guard."

"Well, after all we have done and after all we have sacrificed; we leave the world to our children to fight the fight for." She replied sadly. "The meek shall inherit the earth...and The Organization."

"And who better to save the world?" He smiled. "But first, they must fight the battle the looms within themselves."

Angela looked up at him tearfully. "And if that battle is not won, may God help us all. I hope you have been right about everything."

He smiled and winked at her; his bright blue eyes brimming with excitement. "Have I ever steered you wrong, Angie?"

* * *

Slumber. Their bodies lay together, tightly wrapped around each other. He held her with all his valor. She felt safe; protected in his love. 

As they peacefully slept, they were completely unaware of the ominous presence that watched them. He stood over them; blazing eyes fixated upon them.

In an evil voice he whispered. "Yes; sleep beautiful lovers. Dream of your life together. Take pleasure in your devotion. It will _never_ be." His eyes became an inferno of malevolence as he fixed his gaze upon Laura. "The child that once defeated me. I have been waiting for you. I underestimated you once, but I will not make that mistake again. You are a worthy foe, but this time you will die."

Moving to the other side of the bed, he fixed his gaze upon Gabriel. "You just keep dreaming about your perfect life with your woman, Gabriel. But I know you. Inside you still hunger for power. Yes...one day Sylar, you will be mine."

He faded away into a green mist.

And in the place where he stood, a tattered piece of tartan lay in his place.

-- **End of Part XX** --


	21. Chapter 21

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXI – Meet The Boss

_Talk to me, tell me your name_

_You blow me off like it's all the same_

_You lit a fuse, and now I'm ticking away_

_Like a bomb... yeah baby_

_Talk to me, tell me your sign_

_You're switchin' sides like a Gemini_

_You're playing games_

_And now you're hittin' my heart_

_Like a drum... yeah baby_

_Well if Lady Luck_

_Gets on my side_

_We're gonna rock this town alive_

_I'll let her rough me up_

_'Til she knocks me out_

_'Cause she walks like she talks_

_And she talks like she walks_

Wide awake! Gabriel jumped up out of bed. "What the FUCK?" He shouted jumping up pulling on his pants.

"If I walk out there and Ricky Martin is doing some pansy ass dance moves in my living room, I WILL be bringing Sylar out to play today!" He grumbled as he walked past a piece of tartan laying on the floor.

But he only saw Laura practicing her weapon tactics.

"Laura, can you turn down the stereo?" He asked her irately. She did not respond.

He approached her tapping her shoulder. She quickly removed her earphones.

"What?" She asked him dubiously.

"Do you really have to blast the stereo?" He asked snappily.

"Baby." She smiled confused. "We don't have a stereo." She shrugged. "Wait. Do you mean this?" She held up her MP3 player.

He listened closely, nodding.

"You could hear that?" She smiled in disbelief.

"You listen to _Ricky Martin_?" He wrinkled his face in disapproval.

"It has a good beat." She giggled then narrowed her eyes at him. "And were you getting all snippy with me back there?" She stood, arms folded.

He rolled his eyes from side to side, and then looked at her smiling. "Can I make it up to you?" He asked pulling her in kissing her.

"Only if you feel up to doing it in the shower." She returned his kiss. "Peter is going to be here in ½ hour."

"If we're not done, he can watch. Last one there has to wash the other's back. "He smiled taking off.

"Hey! Not fair!" She shouted running after him.

A few minutes later, Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed watching her dress. She turned smiling at him as she put her underwear on.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" She half-smiled knowing what his answer would be.

He shook his head. "Those people don't want me there."

She turned around zipping up her jeans. "Then why would they go to the expense of getting you home and making life so comfortable for you?"

"If they want me there, they can call me. But until that happens, I will stay clear."

"Gabriel." She pulled up a chair putting on her boots. "I forgave you. Peter is working on forgiving you. Sooner or later, it will happen with everybody, but you just have to give it time."

"Laura, the answer is still no." He told her firmly.

The doorbell rang.

"Ok, suit yourself." She smiled sadly at him. "I hope you change your mind someday." She pulled a shirt on. "That's Peter. I gotta go." She quickly kissed him and ran out the door.

"Bye." He called out after her. He sat on the edge of the bed as she ran out the door. He looked over at Zeus staring at him. "What?" He asked him.

----

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang for the second time this morning. Rolling his eyes he jumped up to answer it. Through the peephole he saw Niki Sanders was standing on the other side. "Great." He grumbled opening the door.

"Greetings." He smiled sarcastically. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Niki brushed past him walking inside. "I want to talk to you."

"Oh, by all means, please come in." He laughed. He looked around outside the door.

"What?" She asked him annoyed.

"Just checking to see if you brought your parking meter this time." He forced a smile.

Niki laughed sarcastically. "Aren't you clever!. But I didn't come here to reminisce about the good ole days with you. I want to talk to you."

Gabriel shrugged. "Ok. Fine. Have a seat."

"Thank you." Niki replied taking a seat on the couch. "Look, I haven't known you for very long. But we have a lot in common."

"Us...you and me?" Gabriel asked her skeptically.

"Are you going to hear me out?" Niki asked him irritably.

"Sure." Gabriel listened. "I'll bite."

Niki continued. "I used to have a dual personality. I won't get into it, because it is pretty complicated, but when I was this other person, I did a lot of horrible things. Much like you did. I killed people and put the blame it on my ex-husband; I slept with Nathan Petrelli for Mr. Linderman to get him on film; I worked as an assassin for Mr. Linderman and I even stole money. So, you can see I was seriously fucked up."

"Just like me." Gabriel half-smiled.

"Yeah." Jessica replied. "Just like you. "I guess the point I am trying to make is that I turned it around. People hated me. My ex left me and things just got really bad for a while. But soon, the tide went out and after time people started coming around. Now, I work alongside them. I try to make a difference. So can you. You have all those powers. You can't give them away, so you might as well put them to some good use. It might be kind of awkward at first, but it will pass. Believe me. Just think about it, ok."

"Is that it?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "That's it. No preaching. I just wanted you to have the education." She stood up heading for the door.

She went to open the door. She turned to him smiling. "Oh and another thing, if you keep me awake again tonight pounding my ceiling...I _will_ be coming back and this time, I'll bring my parking meter. Have a nice day." She closed the door and left.

Gabriel sat for a moment thinking about what she told him. He stretched out putting his hands over his face.

Zeus came out of the bathroom sitting front of him staring at him.

Gabriel looked down at him. "What are you looking at?"

* * *

Laura and Peter walked the eight blocks from their apartment building to Kirby Plaza stopping only to buy lattes along the way.

"That is decaf, right?" Peter asked her skeptically.

"Yes, nurse Peter." She answered making a face. "And quite frankly, I've tasted mule urine that tastes better than this."

"Seriously!" Peter looked at her.

"It's just an expression." Where's Niki?" Laura asked him taking a sip.

"She'll be along later. So how was the first night in the new place?"

"Wonderful." She smiled dreamily. "You?"

"The same." He answered. "So explain this to me. You moved upstairs into a loft that has the identical floor plan as the one you just moved out of. Not that I am ungrateful you agreed to sublease your place to us, but why?"

"Because, it is something that is _ours_." She smiled.

Peter shook his head. "Sorry, you lost me."

"It's symbolic Peter." She looked soberly at him. "Our lives are becoming one. I leave behind what is mine, he leaves behind what is his...now what we have is _ours_. No more sleeping in a bed I occasionally shared with someone else. No more...whatever he used to do in there when I wasn't there...I don't want to know. Are you caught up now?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "And your right. I guess Niki and I are doing the same thing, but I never thought of it that way." Laura's finger caught his eye. "I...ah...guess things were REALLY wonderful last night."

Laura smiled holding her ring out. "Yeah." She beamed looking up at him.

"Are sure about this?" He asked her.

She stopped walking and looked at him. "Peter, this is all I have ever wanted."

"Are you happy?" He replied.

"Yes." She smiled softly. "I am more happy than I ever thought I could be."

"Then you go and be happy." He pulled her in hugging her. "And don't worry about what everybody thinks about him."

"I take my queue from the weather Peter...I pay very little attention to criticism." She smiled returning his hug, then started to walk again.

"Good way to look at it." He ran catching up with her.

Rounding the corner, they found themselves standing under the giant orange structure which told them they had arrived at Kirby Plaza.

"Well, here we go!" Peter looked nervous. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'm going to get." She replied soberly.

"Well, lets go save the world." Peter took her hand as they began to walk inside.

She turned scoffing at him. "Seriously Peter! That expression is growing mold."

"Yeah, we need a new catch phrase around here." He laughed. "I know; One world; a force of many?"

Laura laughed. "You just keep working on that."

Peter and Laura took the elevator to the 31st floor. They walked into what appeared to be a conference room. Noah Bennett sat in a chair near the podium. Laura could see Niki, Mohinder, Claude Raines and Angela Petrelli were already in attendance. Peter took a seat next to Niki, Laura sat down beside him.

Mohinder caught her eye. He smiled uncomfortably at her. Laura smiled warmly in return putting Mohinder at ease.

"Where is the rest of the team?" Peter asked Noah.

"People will be joining us throughout the day today. I just invited some key people this morning, but I didn't make it mandatory. As this is going to be more of a get acquainted session. The boss will be joining us in a short while..."

Peter stood up looking apprehensive. "Wait a minute! He's here?"

Noah looked coolly at him. "Yes Peter. I think today is as good a day as any. Don't you?"

"Well, not everybody is prepared." He stood behind Laura. She could not see his eyes motioning at her.

"Peter. Please sit down." Noah told him soberly. "Now since it looks like everybody, who is anybody is here..." Noah began.

"Not everybody." Laura heard the door open a familiar voice come from behind her. She turned and saw Gabriel standing in the doorway. She smiled proudly at him.

He sat down taking the seat next to Laura. "Your late." She whispered taking his hand.

"Traffic." He whispered back kissing her cheek. She smiled at him squeezing his hand. He looked over at Niki who gave him a nod of approval.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Claude shouted.

"Claude..." Laura began to defend him.

"It's ok baby...I got this." Gabriel winked at her.

He stood up addressing the group. "Ok people, listen up! Most of you know who I am and I know you all hate my guts. Thats ok. It would be unrealistic of me to expect you to feel otherwise. I have killed people. That makes me the bad guy. I'm ok with that. But no matter what you think about me, you need me. I am somebody you _want_ on your side. We don't have to all join hands and sing bullshit songs about harmony and world peace. But I am a powerful force, and you all know that." He turned looking at Laura. "I will be starting a new life as a husband and a father. I just want my family to be proud of me." He turned toward the group again. "So like it or not, I'm in. Anybody got a problem with that?"

Noah Bennett stepped forward. "Gabriel. Welcome to The Organization." He handed him a security badge with his picture on it. "We've been waiting for you."

Gabriel looked at him relieved. "Thank you. You won't be sorry."

"I had better not be." He whispered hoarsely.

Angela Petrelli leaned forward. "Laura! Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear him say husband and..._father_?"

"No, your ears didn't deceive you, Mama P." She smiled proudly. "I will be giving birth on May 17."

"Oh, you know that for a fact?" Angela retorted.

"I most certainly do." Laura looked her squarely in the eye. "My son told me."

Claude, Noah and Mohinder all looked at Laura like she had three heads.

"Baby, maybe we shouldn't do this here." Gabriel whispered awkwardly.

"Your son told you?" Angela began to laugh dumbfoundedly. "What exactly has this Jack the Ripper boy toy of yours been doing to your brain?"

Laura laughed. "I think my current condition speaks volumes, doesn't it?"

"Mom, she's telling the truth." Peter interjected.

"Peter?" Angela asked him.

"Mom, she is right." He nodded. "I was there. I met him. He is able to teleport like Hiro, but only throughout his own lifetime. He looks exactly like Gabriel, but has Laura's green eyes. And his hair is lighter."

"And I heard his heartbeat." Gabriel piped up.

Everyone turned and looked at Gabriel. "What?" He shrugged.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll submit to a blood test." Laura told her.

Angela nodded. "Very well. Mohinder, do your thing please."

Mohinder approached Laura smiling. "I was going to get a blood sample from everybody here today to make sure we can travel if we need to, but I'll just start with you, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. Have at it." She smiled at Mohinder.

"Yes." Gabriel stood next to him. "Have at it. But that's all you're having at" Gabriel and Mohinder exchanged spiteful looks between them. Mohinder took two vials of blood from Laura's arm.

Laura stared hard at Gabriel. "Stop trying to play alpha dog." She hissed at him under her breath.

"I don't like him touching you." Gabriel said through gritted teeth.

"He isn't groping me, Gabriel, he is taking my blood sample. So stop flexing your muscles and beating your chest!"

"Ok." Mohinder put labels on the blood vials. "We should have some answers in the next 24 hours."

Laura reached out and touched his hand. "Thank you Mohinder." She smiled softly at him.

"Yeah. Thanks for not giving my girl a hemoglobin, Mohinder." Gabriel smiled sarcastically at him. Laura turned around glaring daggers at him.

"Eat shit and die, Gabriel." Mohinder spat at him as he left the room. Everybody burst out laughing.

"What?" Gabriel shrugged.

"He doesn't swear very often, only when he really means it." Laura laughed. "And you so had that coming."

"Your not even married yet and she already has a leash around your balls." Claude laughed loudly.

Gabriel leaned forward sneering. "Did I ever tell you I think Monty Python sucks ass?".

Claude stopped laughing, his eyes glared like knives at Gabriel.

"So when is the wedding? Niki asked Laura trying to alleviate the moment.

"Well, sometime before the baby gets here and most defiantly, before I have to square off against Callahan."

Gabriel looked puzzled at her. "Whoa! Time out! Who in the hell is Callahan? And what do mean _you_ will be squaring off against him?"

Laura panicked. In all of their bliss of discovering each other again and making plans for their future, she had not told him about the vision quest, her brother Brandon or the upcoming battle against Callahan/Catherwood.

Telepathically she called out to Peter. _"A little help here?"_

"_I'm on it." _He came back at her. "Gabriel, we'll get to that when we have the whole team here. I think Laura is using the "I" in the egotistical sense of the word because she doesn't like to share her toys with others on the playground. Right Laura?"

"Um...yeah." She responded. _"Egotistical? Is that the best you could come up with?"_

"_I didn't have a lot of time to prepare! Next time give me some warning before I have to save your ass, ok."_

"Ok, fine I'll drop it." Gabriel replied.

"So why the rush to get married before the battle, dear?" Angela replied. "The man is after all 600 years old. I don't think he's in too big of a hurry to die." Peter and Laura rolled their eyes, looking at each other exasperated.

"Ok!" Gabriel asked petulantly. "What...battle? Laura! What in the hell is she talking about?"

"_Will you tell your mom to shut the fuck up?" _

"_Yeah, I'd like to see you tell her." _

"_He is going to seriously freak out if I tell him now."_

"_So don't tell him!"_

Laura answered Angela. "Why do I want to get married so soon? Well, for starters, this man proposed to me and ditched me once before and I am not going to give him a chance to do it again. And, because...I am catholic, pregnant and unmarried. If I am hit by a bus and die before I get married, I really don't want to have to stand before my father in heaven and explain to him why I am carrying a child without the benefit of marriage."

"Laura." Niki smiled. "I don't think it works that way. I think God knows of our struggles and he is forgiving."

"No Niki!" Laura shook her head fearfully. "I mean MY father...George Ryan. God forgives, but if I stand before my father pregnant and unmarried, I don't even _want_ to think about what that pain-in-the-ass Irishman would have to say to me."

Angela looked down to the floor as he entered the room angrily looking at Laura.

"I would say haven't you ever heard of birth control, you stupid, stupid girl!" He shouted.

Everybody in the room looked at the man cringing. Laura's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"When I turn around, there is either going to be a salty Irishman standing there, or the ghost of George Ryan has come back to kick me in the ass." Laura turned around horror struck and saw her father standing behind her.

She stared at him stunned. "Dad? Is it really you?" She whispered.

"Yes, baby girl. It is me in the flesh." He smiled at his daughter.

Laura walked to him, tears in her eyes. "Dad!" She smiled embracing him. "I can't believe it's you. Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

"Oh, everyday baby girl." He whispered tearfully. "There was never a day that went by that I didn't want to go to you, but I couldn't"

Laura stood back and looked at her father for the first time in five years. Then she reached out and punched him in the gut. Her eyes fierce and angry.

Gabriel looked at her horror strick.

He doubled over in pain, but quickly recovered. "Dang blasted litte girl! What in the blazes has gotten into you?"

"Well gee, Dad!" She threw her arms up. "Nice place you got here! It's a hell of a lot nicer than that urn I picked out for you when you _died_ _five years ago!_ And you have been alive all this time! Have you been running this three ring circus all this time?"

"Yes I have." He replied.

Laura shared at him dubiously. "All this time! Do you have any idea what I went through after you died? I was lonely Dad! You left me when I needed you the most. I ran your company and kept it alive because I loved you so much and didn't want your dream to die...and do you know why? Because if I let go, I was letting go of you. And you have been sitting here in this goddamn office the entire time while I needed you!

"Laura yes. You did need me! You were too bloody needy!" He shouted at his daughter. "You needed to learn how to be a leader, so I left you in charge of my affairs and you _became_ a leader!"

"So why in the fuck didn't you just retire?" She retorted.

"Don't you curse at me young lady!" He shouted, his face turning red.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Oh shit!" He muttered to Peter. "I'm going to have a father-in-law."

"Yeah." He replied. "And he's a pain in the ass!"

"Well, isn't _this_ shaping up to be a great fucking up day for me!" Gabriel muttered to himself.

"Oh you better look out there, Dad...your face is getting flushed!" She sneered at him. "You might suffer another heart attack!"

"Well if I do, it is because my only daughter, who I raised to be a good and morally upstanding woman can't keep her _legs closed! _They have pills for that, or haven't you heard?"

"Well, evidently they don't work real well, now do they?" She seethed. "And you're a fine one to preach at me about morals, Dad! Do you really think I never knew when your wedding anniversary was?"

"I don't know what your talking about!" Her father replied tight lipped.

"Oh common Dad!" She laughed incredulously. "You and mom were married June 6th, 1980, and I was born October 24th of the same year!"

"Don't you dare go there girl!" Her dad wagged his finger at her.

"You were doing the horizontal hoochie coochie _long_ before you were married!" She laughed ragging him.

"LAURA GRACE RYAN, YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP GIRL!" He exclaimed.

"You were doing the libido lambda!" She danced grinding her pelvis in a circular motion.

"Don't you dare disgrace your mother's memory!" He shouted. "Your mother was the closest thing on earth to a saint"

"Yes...DAD! I agree. My mother was a saint! But after what you have done to me, don't you DARE talk to me about morals. You have lost your position by which to judge me by!" She stood beside Gabriel. "I love this man! I will marry this man. And yes, I will have his child and there is not a damn thing you can do about it!"

George Ryan's face turned red as he shook his fist at her. "Damnú ort" He shouted at her.

Laura narrowed her eyes. "Go hIfreann leat"

"Ní mórán thú" He shouted pointing at Laura

"What the hell language are they speaking?" Peter asked Claude.

"Gaelic." Claude replied.

"D'anam don diabhal." Laura retorted.

"What are they saying?" Peter asked Claude again.

"Well, from what I have been able to get out of it, there has been "go to hell, the devil on you, your worthless and something about..fleas."

"Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú." George screamed.

"Go stróice an diabhal thú"! She hissed back at him

They stood face to face for a moment in daggered stares.

George picked up a coffee mug and threw it on the ground, smashing it into a million pieces.

Laura walked over Noah, grabbed his cup and smashed it at her father's feet.

"Hey!" Noah shouted. "That was my favorite cup!"

"I'll buy you a new one." Laura assured him.

Laura and her father continued their stand off.

Then George smiled holding his arms out to his daughter. Laura smiled, tears in her eyes and ran to her father. "Dad!" She cried embracing him.

"My beautiful little girl." He sobbed hugging his daughter.

Everybody in the room was staring at them both flabbergasted.

"What do you expect, their Irish." Claude shrugged.

"God Dad! I missed you!" Laura sobbed to her father.

"I missed you to, baby girl." He smiled through his tears. "I hope you understand what I had to do. When your mama died, I knew right then that he had to die. I had Mr. Yamagati train you to find your pinnacle. You could fight baby and you are strong and powerful and I knew you would be the one to kill him someday, but girl, you were weak. Even though you were a grown up, you were still a child inside. Your eyes were still full of innocense and wonder and you needed to be fierce. We needed you to find your inner fire. And you did, little girl! You did! You will be the one to kill Catherwood one day and the prophesy will come full circle."

Gabriel walked up to Laura turning her to face him. "Ok. This is the second time this morning somebody has brought up battle and prophesy...in the same sentence! Now would you like to tell your future husband and the father of the child you are carrying what in the hell is going on?"

"You haven't told him?" Her father asked her in astonishment.

"Um..." She malingered looking awkwardly at Gabriel. "It's on my to do list?"

"How could you not tell me about something like this?" Gabriel asked confounded.

"Ok, fine! Because I didn't want you to freak out!" She replied exasperated.

"Yeah...I'm freaking out! Of course I'm freaking out!" He shouted angrily.

"It's complicated, ok." She folded her arms.

"Then start maybe you had better start...NOW!" He looked her directly in the eye.

"_A little help!_" She begged Peter telepathically .

"_I'm on it."_ He replied. "Look Gabriel. This probably isn't the time or the place." Peter said. "Laura just found out her father is alive. It is starting out to be a hell of a day, isn't it?"

"Baby, I promise I'll tell you everythingwhen we get home, ok?" She kissed him gently.

"Home?" George scowled at Gabriel. "You are shacking up with my daughter?"

Gabriel smiled and stood directly in front of Laura's father. "Sir, she is over 21. She is an adult. Yes, we are living together. And yes, I may be an asshole, but am not going anywhere. I love her, and I love our son she is carrying. And like it or not, I will be spending the rest of my life with her. I hope we can get along, but rather we do or don't will not change the outcome either way. Your daughter _will_ be my wife."

George stood squarely in front of Gabriel hands on hips shaking his head. "I'll be right back." He frowned angrily at him then stomped out of the room.

Laura sauntered up to Gabriel. "I am _so_ hot for you right now." She whispered kissing him.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping he doesn't come back with a sawed off shot gun." Gabriel replied uneasily. "Well, I can see where you get your fiery temper from." He smiled awkwardly. "On him, it is downright scary." Then looking down at her. "But on you, it's just downright sexy. When we get in bed tonight, I want you to talk to me in Gaelic. That was hot!" He pulled her in kissing her.

"That's not all I'm going to do to you tonight." She smiled kissing him back.

"_Put the overactive libidos away, he's coming back."_ Peter signaled Laura.

Laura pulled away from Gabriel clearing her throat.

George Ryan came back in the room, much calmer. He stood in front of Gabriel and Laura. "You two are in love. I may not like that my daughter is in love with a recovering murderer. But she sees potential in you, and so do I or I wouldn't have busted my ass to help you get home."

"Dad...?" Laura began.

"Don't interrupt me, girl." He turned to her shaking his finger at her. It takes balls to stand up to me, young man and I respect that. However, I do NOT approve of the fact you have planted your seed inside of her and I especially do not approve of your living arrangements..."

"Look Dad..." Laura started angrily.

"If you interrupt me one more time young lady, I am going to change my mind!"

Laura shrugged and let him continue.

"My daughter is right. My wife and I couldn't wait until we tied the knot either." He walked over and stood next to Gabriel. "And my wife, God rest her soul, was every bit as hot as my daughter is now...Grrroowwwll!"

Laura groaned in disgust as Gabriel bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"But, this is my only daughter. And in spite of the fact she is exasperating, and disrespectful with a tongue as sharp as the devil's pitchfork, I love her with all of my heart." He touched Laura's cheek. She smiled at her father.

He continued. "So, as your employer, and your soon to be father-in-law, I have made a decision! You are going to marry my daughter. And you are going to marry her..._today_!"

Laura's eyes flew open! "WHAT????"

"You heard me." Her father smiled.

"You can't make that kind of decision for us! Who in the hell do you think you are coming back here after all this time and telling ME I am going to get married _NOW. _You are fucking off your rocker, you cantankerous old fart!"

Peter, Niki and Angela stood together watching the show. "Oh, how I love the Irish. Did anybody bring any popcorn?" Claude shook his head to Noah.

Gabriel came up behind Laura taking her by the shoulder. "Excuse me...can we have a moment?" He asked George.

"Of course." George replied stepping away.

"Baby, look is this really that bad of an idea, or are you just pissed off because you feel like your father is trying to control you?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe a little of both. Honey, this is _our_ life. And yes, maybe our hormones do rage out of control when we get around each other, but its us. And my dad has no place sticking his nose into our life."

"Laura, think about it though. What is really so bad about us getting married today? We save a fortune on all of the bullshit that goes with it. Everything will be legal, and I don't have to wear a goddamn tux. And what difference does it make where it happens? You will be my wife, I will be your husband." He stroked her face. " Ok?"

"Do you really want to do this?" She asked him.

"Yes. I really want to do this." He smiled softly. "I have been wanting to marry you since our first night together."

She smiled softly at him. "I love you so much."

"I kind of like you too." He pulled her in kissing her.

Laura approached her father. "Ok. Dad. You get your way...this time. But the only reason I am agreeing to this is because I can't wait another second to be his wife. But from here on out, you do not interfere in any way, shape or form...you got that?"

"As you wish, my girl." He smiled proudly at her.

"I love you, old man!" Laura embraced her father. She turned to the group.

"Ok people...we have some work to do. It looks like there is going to be a wedding today...rather we like it or not."

Everyone laughed.

"So Niki, Mama P, get on the horn, call everybody and tell them to drop what they are doing. I'll call Hiro and tell him to close the dojo for the day so he, Ando and Claire can be here. Peter, call Nathan and Heidi...Noah, call your wife. Claude, as much as it pains you, go out and get us some Irish wisky."

Gabriel cleared his throat and glared at her.

Laura smiled rolling her eyes. "And for my girl Niki and I, some sparkling cider. Ok...lets go people...common...we have work to do!"

All of the sudden Laura came to a dead stop. "Dad...wait a minute. Where in the hell are we going to find a minister at such short notice?"

"Maybe I can help?" Came a voice behind them.

Laura turned to see a young man standing behind them. Laura's eyes became big as saucers. He was handsome, tall and muscular with dark hair and bright blue eyes. From his stance and stature, Laura could tell he had been in the military. His face was gentle and serene with a smile Laura recognized immediately. She had never seen the young man before, but Laura knew without a doubt who he was.

"Brandon!" Gabriel happily smiled approaching him.

"Hey! Gabriel my man!" He embraced Gabriel. "I told you I'd see you on the other side! And you look a hell of a lot better than that Castaway look you had going on last time I saw you! Your not a bad looking dude when you clean up!"

"It's great to see you again!" Gabriel replied. "I couldn't have gotten out of that shit hole without you."

"No. It was all you, Gabriel." He smiled touching his shoulder. "I was just playing the messenger boy."

Gabriel turned to Laura. "Laura, this is Brandon the guard who helped me..._what_ is going on?"

He saw that Laura was looking at Brandon tearfully.

"Do you two know each other?" He asked confused as they slowly walked toward each other.

Laura and Brandon stood face to face staring at each other for a moment. Then Laura reached out touching his face, tears falling. Brandon smiled a huge smile.

"Hi baby brother." Laura whispered tearfully as she and Brandon embraced.

-- **End of Part XXI** --


	22. Chapter 22

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXII – The Legend of Phinneus Catherwood

Gabriel stood for a moment mouth gaping wide open. "_Brother_?"

Brandon and Laura stepped out of their embrace and looked at each other. Laura shook her head, a loss for words. Brandon finally spoke.

"So _you're_ the hell cat rasta-mama who saved me from the beast." He smiled at her. "I expected a cross between Xena and Trinity, not this feminine, unpretentious, pretty young lady."

Laura giggled.

Gabriel walked up standing next to Laura. "Um...you two are brother and sister?"

Brandon looked at Gabriel, smiling. "You catch on quick, don't you?"

Laura put her arms around his waist. "Baby, I think you had better sit down, you're looking a little overwhelmed."

Gabriel looked at Brandon in a state of wonder. "Ok, now wait a minute. The entire time you were my guard in prison...you knew you were her brother? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, you weren't exactly in a chatty mood when I met you, my man." He smiled impishly. "I was there for a purpose; to get you back to the living. I did what I went there to do. And now you are home where you belong. With your girl."

"Gabriel?" Laura looked up at him astounded. "Is this the guard you told me about? The one who could see inside your dreams? The one who helped you get home to me?"

"Yeah." Gabriel replied softly smiling at Brandon. "This is the one." Then turning to Laura. "And when were you planning on telling me you had a brother?"

Peter, Claude and Niki all stood together watching the events unfold.

"And to think I didn't want to get out of bed this morning." Claude laughed.

"Poor Gabriel doesn't know rather to wind his butt or scratch his watch." Peter laughed.

"Honey! I just got my memories back after almost two years, I found the love of my life again, I just found out I going to be giving birth a 32 year old son, and my father has arisen out of the ashes to come back and make my life a living hell. I've been busy!"

"Point taken." Gabriel replied. "Ok, so do you have any other surprise relatives you want to tell me about?"

Laura looked at her father who shook his head.

"No." She shook her head smiling.

George approached the three. "Brandon...Laura, why don't you two spend some time getting acquainted while I have a little chat with my future son-in-law?" He grimly suggested.

"Fuck me." Gabriel thought to himself

Laura looked at her father, her eyes enlarged in horror. "Dad!"

"Don't worry. I don't leave teeth marks when I bite." He smiled unpromisingly. "Besides, I think your man and I understand each other."

Laura looked at Gabriel fearfully. He smiled at her putting his arms around her waist. "It's ok. We are only going to talk. What's the worse that can happen?"

Laura looked at her father, then back at Gabriel. "Just remember...whatever he tells you, he's a senile old fart."

Gabriel laughed. "Oh, I get it...your afraid of what he is going to tell me about _you_?"

"Just don't tell him about..." Laura replied in a dreaded tone.

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Do you think I'm suicidal? I'm not telling your _Dad_ what I do with his daughter when the lights are off." He smiled roguishly.

"I don't know, baby." She replied nervously. "He has a way of making men bigger than he is confess their sins and write bad checks."

"Like father, like daughter." He smiled running his finger up and down her neck.

"Just be careful, ok?" She kissed him softy. "Oh, and try not to ruin everything by being you."

"What?" He smiled returning her kiss. "I'm a peach." He walked away laughing as she shook her head at him.

Laura turned to the group. "Well, I guess we should get this party started."

"We're on it." Peter smiled approaching her with Niki. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes! Valium! Get the Costco size!" She replied agitatedly.

"Not with the baby." Niki laughed hugging her. "Don't worry...everything is going to be fine."

"Really?" Laura asked her weakly.

"Yes!" Niki replied assuredly. "No go and get to know your brother and we'll go take care of everything, ok?"

"Ok." Laura smiled through her tears. "Have I told you guys that you are the best anywhere?"

"No, but we already know we are." Claude approached her from behind. "There is still time to back out, you know."

"Not a chance." Laura smiled. "I have waited two years for this and I'm not waiting a second longer."

"Hell of a way to start the work week!" Claude hugged her.

"You just don't know what life has in store for you when you wake up in the morning sometimes, do you?" She smiled.

"I think we can file _that_ statement under No Shit." Peter patted her on the side of the face. "You got my number, call me." He pointed to Brandon and then left.

Angela approached Laura smiling tight lipped. "Well, if you insist on going through with this debacle, there is something I will need to get from home. I will return before long." She abruptly walked out the door followed by Noah.

Noah turned to Laura and Brandon. "Take all the time you need in here. It looks like we won't be talking strategy today, but that's fine. I need to get some work done anyway."

Laura walked toward him. "Yeah. I'm sorry to turn this place into an insane asylum. I wasn't really expecting any of this."

Noah laughed putting his hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye. "It's ok. I was." He gave her shoulder a pat as he left.

Laura turned looking at Brandon who was standing there smiling at her, hands on hips shaking his head.

She approached him smiling sadly. "Brandon. Were you happy?"

"Yeah." He nodded assuredly. "I was happy. I had a good life Laura. The Prices were good people. They loved me and did a good job raising me. I always knew I was adopted, but they always made me feel loved."

"I'm glad." She smiled tearfully touching his face. "I can't believe how much you look like Dad."

"And you look like our mother from the pictures I have seen of her." He replied softly.

"Yeah well, I somehow ended up with Dad's volatile personality and you have mom's sweetness. Are you really a minister?" She smiled proudly.

"Yeah. I am." He beamed. "And I have a wife and two sons. You're an aunt."

"Wow! I can't wait to meet them and spoil them rotten. And a sister-in-law I can gossip about you with! I've had some amazing days lately, but today beats them all." She smiled.

"Better than the day Gabriel came home?" He looked skeptically at her.

Laura laughed thinking of the days before she and Gabriel rediscovered their love for each other. "Well, I kind of hated his guts when I first saw him and we had some verbal sparring matches that would have made Hepburn and Tracy proud." She smiled remembering. "But the truth be told, I knew it was him the second I saw him. And then came the night I remembered him...well lets just say we are still reveling in the glory of that moment." She smiled, blushing a little. "I can't believe I'm telling this to a minister."

He leaned forward. "Don't worry about it. I serve the Lord, but I'm no saint. You would have to be blind not to see the love between you two. You make each other happy and that's where it's at." Brandon looked thoughtful for a moment. "Laura, don't ever doubt how much he loves you. I saw that man jump right out of a catatonic state that the doctors said he would never recover from the second I told him you were still alive. That is love as strong and real as it gets."

She smiled dreamily. "We have something pretty amazing. He makes me very happy."

"I didn't know him when he was a bad ass killer, but whatever he was before, he has paid for his crimes in the eyes of God over and over again. I can see inside his heart. He is a good man, Laura."

"Yes, he is." She looked in his eyes smiling then reached over messing his hair. They both laughed.

* * *

Gabriel followed George into his office. 

"Sit down wherever you like, Gabriel." He warmly told him. "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Um, no sir, I'm good." He replied nervously.

"Let's just cut to the shit. I would like to ask you a question, Gabriel." He began. "When you look at me, what do you see?"

Gabriel looked at him directly. "I see a man who doesn't mince words, tells it like it is, and doesn't put up with bullshit."

George laughed heartily. "You are able to tell all that just from looking at me?"

"From outward appearances anyway." Gabriel replied.

"That is exactly what I see when I look at you." He smiled conservatively. "When you look at my daughter, what do you see?"

Gabriel almost choked on his own breath. "I would really prefer not to answer that, sir."

"We're two men here Gabriel. I know my little girl has a pretty face and a hot body. Other than her obvious characteristics, what do you see?"

"I see a kind, beautiful woman who on the outside is feisty, spirited, passionate and rebellious. On the inside she is fragile, kindhearted and childlike." Gabriel's eyes smiled as he talked about her.

"Do you know why I invested so much in getting you home to my daughter?" He asked pointedly.

Gabriel shrugged. "I was hoping you would enlighten me, sir."

He sat on the edge of his desk, facing him. "What I am about to tell you stays between us. This is something my daughter does not know about me and it will stay that way. Do I make myself clear?"

Gabriel nodded.

He took a photo out of his desk of a young man in militant dress. "This is me when I was a youth. I was born in Belfast, Ireland."

Gabriel began to speak. George held his hand up.

"Now I know my daughter believes I was born in San Jose, California. But the truth is I came to America when I was eighteen years old. I was hosted by a family in San Jose."

He took a drink of water and continued. "Gabriel, have you ever heard of the IRA?"

Gabriel nodded. "The Irish Republican Army. Depending upon which side of the fence you are sitting on, they can be seemed as either freedom fighters or terrorists."

George nodded. "I won't get into my point of view...we will save that for another time. But what my son and daughter do not know about me is that I was recruited into the IRA when I was a child. I was born with the name Rory Muldoon."

Gabriel looked at him in shock. "You were IRA?"

"Yes." He answered reflectively. "You see Gabriel. I didn't have a choice. My father was a fighter. He was a wanted terrorist. One night when I was only six years old, as the family was sitting down to supper, the enemy stormed into our home, shot and killed my father, raped and murdered my mother then took my brothers outside and hung them. I was small, so I was able to get away hide. I hid in a hollowed out burro underneath my father's closet floor where I used to hide my toys. I stayed there for several days in a three foot by three foot area waiting for the coast to clear. I had no food or water. Just as I felt I was about to succumb to death, I heard footsteps in my father's closet. The cover above me was lifted up and there stood a man I knew as my father's friend. He took me away and I lived with them. They taught me to hate and to fight. I wanted to avenge my family's death and avenge it I did. Many times over I killed their kind. I killed their families. The cause I was fighting for no longer mattered. I wanted vengeance. The hatred possessed my soul. I became a wanted terrorist; just like my father."

He stopped to choke back tears.

"Then one day when I turned eighteen, they came and took us. There were five of us, all young men. We thought we were going to be executed. But we were wrong. We were told we would be taken to families in America who would host us as exchange students. So, I was brought to America; I was given a new identity with the name George Ryan. I went to school, got my degree in architecture and made a life for myself. I was given papers as an American citizen and eventually I lost most of my accent. Everything from my old life was gone; all but the hatred in my heart and desire to kill."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Gabriel asked him.

George half-smiled at him. "I am getting to that. When I was twenty-five, I met the most beautiful girl my eye has ever seen. Her name was Elizabeth. She had long light brown hair with a little bit of red beaming out from it, beautiful green eyes and a smile that could melt the sun. I took one look at her and my cold hatred heart began to fly." He looked squarely at Gabriel. "I can tell from the look in your eye you know this story." He smiled.

Gabriel smiled somewhat dreamily. "Yes. I do.

"Just like you and my daughter, we were completely inseparable and I loved her more than anything in this cold heartless world. Soon, she found herself in a family way, and we were married. First, of course, came Laura. The moment we looked at her we knew she was special. To the rest of the world she was a beautiful baby girl with blonde curls...yes, her hair was blond when she was a tot, and her mothers green eyes." He chuckled. "It was the second time in my life a girl stole my heart." His eyes smiled, and Gabriel could see tears forming. He took another drink of water and continued.

"But she was handfull. She was a fighter. Even then. A year later Brandon was born. He was my little man. But unlike his sister he was calm; serene and he to radiated tranquility from his soul bringing peace to those around him. He was a good baby. He only cried when something was really wrong."

He put his hands to his face to regain his composure once again.

"His big sister loved him. She loved him dearly and would have done anything to protect him. Even when she was two years old."

"Gabriel," He continued. "I am going to tell you about the most heart wrenching decision I have ever had to make. I had to choose between my two children. I know I did the right thing, but I have never forgiven myself for forsaking the other."

Gabriel listened intently as George took a deep breath; continuing.

"When Laura was two years old, one night we heard Brandon screaming. My wife and I went into the children's bedroom and standing there was only what I could describe as a monster menacing my children. Well, that was the first time in my life I learned my wife was special. Just like Laura, she had trained in Martial Arts for many years. I knew this, but I had no idea she cold hover in mid air, run up the side of walls. She was nearly indestructible. Nearly. All of the sudden the beast's eyes began to glow. She was paralyzed. We all were. But not Laura. She came at the beast from behind and kicked him. Then in a flash, the beast grabbed Laura and leapt out the window with her. We were helpless to do anything. We got our mobility back a moment later, but he had taken Laura and was gone. We thought she was gone forever. But the very next day, my wife and I were home, trying to think of anyplace possible he could have taken Laura. And just at that moment, the front door opened and our little girl was standing there. She got away from him and she was just fine. Thank the good Lord!" He sobbed once again.

"It was then my wife told me about the beast. The prophecy. The powers of all of her female ancestors who were killed along the way passed down to the next warrior in the line. That line ending with Laura. It was prophesied that she was destined to kill the beast."

"Wait a minute!" Gabriel stood up agitated. "What do you mean Laura will kill the beast? There is no way in hell I am letting her..."

"Gabriel." George put his hand up stopping him. "You will need to listen to this entire story. You may feel the same, but you need to hear this."

"Fine!" Gabriel sat down. "I'll listen to your bullshit story, but if you think I am going to stand by and allow Laura to be put in danger, you are an idiot."

"I can assure you Gabriel...you will want to hear the rest of this."

Gabriel nodded.

"When I heard about the prophecy, I felt as you did. I did not want to put my child in danger. But I knew this beast, who I soon learned was named Phinneus Catherwood, was a dark force to be reckoned with. He would not leave my family alone. I wanted to hide my children so he could never touch them again. Elizabeth convinced me Laura would be strong against him. And what happened next sealed our fate forever. My wife and I were discussing what to do about our children and Laura came walking out telling me that the monster was there to take Brandon. We went running into the children's bedroom and there he was standing next to Brandon's crib leering at him. Laura fought him. She raised her arms and he went flying back. She stared at him with her eyes and lunged forward with a tigers claw and he could not move. She fought him with all her might and she beat him. My little two year old girl was able to do what her ancestors were never able to do. It was then we knew what we had to do. We could not protect both children and if Laura's destiny was to destroy Catherwood, we had to get her ready for the day she faced him. We could not do right by Brandon. We knew the Petrelli's so we contacted them. They knew of a childless couple who took Brandon in and raised him as their own. I don't think Laura ever got over losing her baby brother." Again he choked back tears. "And we never got over having to give up our son."

"What happened to Laura's mother?" Gabriel asked him softly.

"My wife did not tell me that one day she would have to sacrifice her own life to empower Laura. One day she and Laura were playing out back and he came to take her again. My wife bestowed her powers into the talisman; a family artifact which held the powers of all Laura's ancestors. Mr. Yamagati took Laura away..." He took a deep breath. "And I came home from my work that night and found my wife laying dead in the back yard...brutally murdered by that beast. No man should ever see his wife the way I saw my sweet Elizabeth!" He again began to sob.

"Have you heard of a man named Phillip Callahan, Gabriel?"

"The Presidential candidate?" Gabriel asked confused.

"The very one." George nodded firmly. "He is not who he says he is. In his true form he is Phinneus Catherwood. He is over 600 years old and he is a special. His powers include persuasion, shape shifting, and fear. He can place images into your mind that can make you want to rip your own brain out. His goal is ultimate power. And if we don't stop him, he will achieve that goal."

"My God!" Gabriel replied horrified.

"Now, I will answer the question. Why did I spend so much time and effort to get you home to my daughter?" He looked thoughtfully at Gabriel.

Gabriel listened intently.

"When I look at your heart, I see myself; a man who had a heart full of hatred and evil, but met a beautiful young girl who transformed him. When my daughter woke up from that coma and I could see how lonely and detached she was, I knew she needed you to make her whole again. We may have erased her memories, but you lived in her soul. She loved you. When I saw she was not going to move forward without you at her side, I knew what we had to do."

"Is that the only reason?" Gabriel asked him suspiciously.

George stood up. "No. That is not the only reason. The night I saw you lay down your life for her, I knew how much you loved her would do anything to protect her." He stood up approaching Gabriel. "And you can protect her. You are strong in love and power, Gabriel. I was not able to protect my wife when she needed me the most. But I know where my daughter lacks power, you have the strength. You are the only one who she allows close enough to protect her. To the rest of the world she is strong and fierce, but you know as well as I do inside she lacks trust and confidence. She has gained so much, but the ability to trust is lacking. She wants to save the world. It is up to you to teach her she cannot do it alone. She needs the powers of all of you. It is going take getting her to swallow her pride and allowing you and the others help her. Gabriel, can I trust you to take care of my little girl?"

Gabriel stood up. "Yeah. You can trust me." He smiled. "What else was I going to do with my life?"

George smiled proudly at him.

* * *

She sat alone thinking of the events of the day. In just a few hours she learned her father was alive, found her brother again and now, she was getting married. Perhaps days like this would be overwhelming the senses of others, but she was elated. Somehow the mundane just would never be enough again. 

As she smiled to herself, she felt a set of hands on her shoulders. She turned to find Gabriel standing behind her. She smiled radiantly then stood up embracing him. They began to kiss softly.

"You made it out alive, I see." She smiled at him between kisses.

"Piece of cake." Gabriel replied reassuringly. "Your dad is an amazing man."

"Yeah, he is." She replied thoughtfully. "I still can't believe what he went through to protect me"

"You have no idea. And you're his little girl." Gabriel took her hand and sat down on the sofa pulling her into his arms, stroking her hair. "Your dad told me everything. He told me about Catherwood, your destiny, how your mother died."

Laura pulled back and looked at him. "Well, that saves me the trouble, I guess. I wish he would have left that part to me though."

Gabriel stroked her face. "I know you weren't there, but I am glad your father was the one who told me. He gave me a point of view that only somebody who loves you could begin to understand."

Laura took his hands and held them. "What else did he say?"

Gabriel decided it was best for now to leave the reason her father wanted him in her life to himself for now. "That was it." He whispered, kissing her again. "He didn't make me slay any dragons to have your hand."

Laura moved in closer and they began to kiss passionately. Gabriel started to reach inside her shirt undoing her bra snaps when the door opened. They quickly jumped apart.

Niki came in the room followed by Heidi. "Hey! Wait until after the wedding you two!" Heidi scolded them.

"Yeah, we have a bride to get ready, so you...OUT!" Niki shoed Gabriel out of the room.

"Shit!" Gabriel groaned. "Why in the hell didn't I lock the door?"

"Yeah, why have TK if you're not going to use it right! My man does." Niki smiled pleasingly.

"Ok..._that_ was an overshare." Laura grimaced.

"And that's because he is ill equipped the behind his belt." Gabriel taunted

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first." Nike laughed. "Now get lost so we can hear dirty stories about you."

"Why, so you can tell Peter and Nathan how a real man gets it done?" Gabriel smiled deviously at them. Then turning to Laura. "I will see _you_ later." He pulled her in kissing her.

"Yes, you will." She smiled softly kissing him back. "I love you."

"I love _you_." He started to leave, but once again pulled her to him kissing her feverishly.

"OUT!" Heidi shouted.

"I'm going...I'm going." He laughed.

"Go find Peter, Brandon and Claude. I guess they are planning on making you look presentable." Niki called after him.

"I am _not_ wearing a tux." He shouted as he walked through the door slamming it behind him.

"Seeing him so giddy is just fucking creepy!" Niki turned to Laura. "What are you doing to him? Don't answer that...I could hear you two through the floor all night last night."

"OH MY GOD! You could hear them through the floor?" Heidi asked shocked. Then turning to Laura. "What in the hell was he doing to you?"

"I think what he _wasn't_ doing to me would be a much shorter answer." Laura smiled naughtily.

The girls shrieked with laughter.

"You are making me jealous!" Heidi shouted.

"Hey, if there is any nasty talk going on in here, don't be leaving me out!" Came a voice in the doorway.

The women turned around. Laura's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets.

"TRACY?" She shouted with disbelief.

"Would I miss my girl's wedding?" She smiled with her hands on her hips.

Laura stood up and walked quickly to her embracing her tearfully. "Do I even want to know what you are doing here?"

Tracy smiled caringly at Laura. "I work for your father, sweetie. I have worked for him for many years. Not only am I a killer architect, but I am also a field agent with this organization. I stayed nearby after he faked his death to keep an eye on you. Just so you wouldn't be too lonely and in cast Sylar decided he wanted your brain over your hot body, my orders were to take him out."

Laura stood up staggered. "You know..." She said raising her arms above her head. "There was a time when I would have been really _pissed off_ about this!" She turned to Tracy again. "But I must be getting immune to all this cloak and dagger bullshit...or am just so damn happy to see you, I just don't care." She hugged her old friend again.

"Ok girls. Be gone!" Angela Petrelli came strutting into the room carrying a large plastic bag. "I would like to talk to Laura and I would like to do so alone."

They all looked at Laura for a reaction.

"It's ok. I'll catch up with you guys later." Laura smiled softly at her friends.

Heidi hugged Laura. "You'll be fine. Just don't look into her eyes."

Laura giggled. "I'll be fine. I think I can take her." She whispered back.

The trio left.

Angela sat looking caringly at Laura. She spoke gently to her. "Laura, you may not be aware, but your mother was a very dear friend of mine. She and your father were part of this organization for many years. As you now know, we were both pregnant at the same time. We talked on the phone a lot. Your mother knew she was having a little girl. Of course I suggested she run out and paint everything pink; but she knew her little girl even then. She painted your bedroom purple and blue with clouds, stars and the moon. I thought it sounded garish of course, but your mother knew you would love it." She teared up a little. "And she was right. You were a feisty one, but she loved you so much."

Angela opened the bag she brought with her. Inside was an off the shoulder ivory lace dress with, ¾ sleeves. Even though it was simple in style, it was the most beautiful dress Laura had ever seen.

"I know this is spur of the moment, but since your mother couldn't be here, I felt I wanted to do something in her memory. And even though this affair is a few steps below casual, no girl should have to be married in blue jeans and biker boots." She smiled tenderly at Laura. "Not even to a former murderer."

Laura took the dress marveling over it and smiling. "Mama P, it is breathtaking! You didn't have to do this."

"Well, what the hell. I'm filthy rich and I had nothing better to with myself today." She smiled nobly. "Besides, I have always wanted a daughter to fuss over and I suppose you will be the closest I will ever get since Heidi has her own mother."

Laura tearfully embraced her. "You are absolutely priceless, Mama P. I don't care what everyone says about you." She beamed.

"Well, let's just keep this talk between ourselves." She smiled pulling away.

"I'll keep your secret that you really are a sentimental sap to myself." Laura whispered tenderly.

"Well, let's go get you married." Angela said taking her hands.

"Not before I have a little chat with the bride myself." Laura and Angela turned to see George standing in the doorway hands on his hips.

"Great!" Laura smiled uncomfortably.

-- End of Part XXII --


	23. Chapter 23

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXIII – Gabriel's Rib

George Ryan gazed lovingly at the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. He could feel his blue eyes filling with tears. She stood there, the splitting image of his own love; but in his eyes, he could only see the little girl with pig tails that used to tackle him when he came walking through the door every night. He could see her wearing her Oakland A's baseball cap backwards in her oversized Raiders jersey as she used to dance in the middle of the garage to Madonna, New Kids on the Block and Menudo. He saw the same little girl wearing the smallest gi's ever made running at him with a new belt every time she advanced in Karate class. He saw the teenager sitting on the edge of her bed crying because the boy of the month had broken her heart. He saw the young woman who graduated from college with honors waving her cap and diploma at him smiling proudly as he took pictures.

Then in his mind's eye he remembered watching from afar; seeing her devastated the day she learned he had died. He could see the woman grow out from the frightened child inside as she took over the wheel to run his company making it more successful than he ever could.

And he remembered the night she was shot falling on his knees praying to God to spare her life and take his own. As she lay there all those months in a coma he sat beside her every night holding her hand, praying she would wake up. He talked to her, read to her. He watched her code blue three times in those months. But she fought through every time with the strength and grace she was born with.

Then he recalled the day she left the Texas facility to start her life over again in New York City. Her sad and empty heart mirrored out from her hollow eyes that morning as he watched her leave. He cried a thousand tears that day. It took all his strength not to go to her and hold her, but he told himself over and over that he was doing this for her own good.

But today she stood there before him. Her eyes once again filled with love and exhilaration of the spirit, ready to begin her life again beside her own love. The rest of the world saw the beautiful, strong and spirited woman she had become, but all he could see looking back at him was his own little girl.

"And what are you getting all soggy about, old man?" She smiled her voice cracking.

"Oh, just thinking how happy I am to finally be giving you away to somebody else to deal with you." He tried to look sternly at her.

"You don't fool me for a second, George Ryan." She replied softly. "I can see right through you." She walked to her father embracing him.

"Please tell me you don't hate me for what I had to do." He asked her tearfully.

Laura looked tenderly at him. "I don't hate you. Yes, I was petty angry at first. And I would be lying if I said I understood it all, but I also know you are a man who does not do things without a damn good reason. And I am just so happy to have you back with me."

George pulled Laura in and kissed the top of her head. "I have been waiting for this day for so long. I have both of my children back."

"Dad, how long have you had Brandon with you?" Laura asked uncertainly.

George took a deep breath. "I have never been without Brandon in one way or another. Your mother and I kept in touch with the family who adopted him and after we lost her, I visited him often. He thought I was a family friend. Then about a year ago, I learned of his powers. They came to him when he was in the Marine Corps serving time in Iraq. I felt it was time I finally told him who I really was. It was tense at first, but slowly he has been coming around."

"Are you close?" Laura asked him.

George smiled thoughtfully nodding. "We are getting there. He had trouble comprehending why I did what I had to do; of course he did. But I am hoping as things begin to unfold and he gets closer to you, he will begin to understand."

"I'm glad he is here." She smiled. "He's wonderful."

"Both of my children are." He touched her face. "And sometimes you remind me so much of your mother..." He began tearing up.

"Oh, don't start the damn waterworks!" Laura began to cry. "I was doing so well, dammit!" She wiped her face with her hands.

"I am very proud of you potato muffin." He smiled tearfully at her.

"Oh My God Dad!" Laura shouted putting her hands over her face. "You haven't called me that since I was like ten!"

"But it is always how I will see you." He said as he embraced her tenderly. "You may be this all powerful force of nature, but you will always be that little potato muffin I used to hold in my arms."

"Dad?" Laura asked tentatively. "Not that I am asking for your approval, but what do you think of him?"

George took a deep breath. "What do I think of Gabriel? My daughter's lover; soon to be husband; the former serial killer?

Laura nodded her head. "Yeah. Him."

George closed his eyes. "I think he is a young man who once walked a very dark path. He made some very bad choices, and then found himself in the heart of a girl that loved him. He has paid for his crimes against humanity many times over. I believe he will be a good husband to you and father to the child you are carrying."

Laura tearfully held George's hand. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, little girl." He replied his voice breaking. "So what do you say we go do this thing? Go find your girls and get yourself ready."

"Yeah." Wiped her tears, grabbing the dress Angela brought for her. "Let's do this."

* * *

The Organization had a small chapel they used for funerals, and just for people who wanted to atone for their actions in the war against the evil forces against which they fought. Today would be the first wedding ceremony. Brandon stood at the front of the pulpit organizing his wedding notes.

Gabriel stood looking at the people who had arrived to watch the ceremony. Hiro Nakamura and his father Kaito, and Ando Masahashi, Claude Raines, Angela Petrelli, Nathan and Heidi Petrelli, the Bennett family, Hana Geitelman, Candice Wilmer, Matt and Janice Parkman, Peter Petrelli, Niki Sanders and her son Micah. And there was a beautiful brunette woman standing there smiling at him who he knew was Laura's friend Tracy. She had been Laura's friend for many years since she was a teenager, but today they both learned she had been working for the organization as Laura's protector against him. He smiled and gave her a nod.

Earlier in the day, thanks to Peter's acquired ability to phase, Peter, Brandon and Claude broke into the apartment and brought back some of his nicer clothes. He wore the long sleeved white shirt Laura had bought him a few weeks ago because she thought it made him look sexy, and a pair of black jeans. As he studied his reflection in the glass, he had to admit, though casual, he didn't look half bad.

Brandon stood at the front of the chapel waiting. He looked at Gabriel and gave him an encouraging nod. Gabriel closed his eyes nodding in return to him. He slowly approached him.

"So here you are, man." Brandon said softly.

Gabriel nodded. "So here I am. I owe you everything."

"You owe me nothing." He half smiled. "I only gave you the tools you needed; it was up to you what to do with them, you did it all, my friend. And now you are back here getting ready to spend the rest of your life with the girl who meant everything to you. I told you to go and get your woman back, and you did. Didn't I tell you it would all go down like this?"

"Yeah, I remember." Gabriel half-smiled at him. "You said there was a wonderful life waiting for me."

"See...I know a thing or two about love." Brandon put his hand on his shoulder.

"And all that time you knew you were Laura's brother, you son of a bitch." Gabriel laughed.

"I was there to help you wake up and get you back to your life." Brandon smiled. "I knew we would meet again this way and we would all have the answers we sought. So what do you say we become brothers-in-law?"

Gabriel smiled.

Gabriel and Brandon looked up as they heard a door open. In walked Laura followed by George.

Gabriel's heart stood still.

Laura looked so beautiful Gabriel nearly cried. He caught her eye and she smiled radiantly at him. She wore a simple, yet stunning ivory dress that sat just off her shoulders. Her hair was down except for two small braids on each side that started from the front, connecting together in the back into a single braid and cascaded with small purple and white flowers. She wore a matching pair of ivory shoes.

Gabriel walked over and stood in front of her. He reached his hand out and handed her a single white rose. They looked at each other, their eyes full of love.

"You look...indescribably...beautiful." He whispered to her, mesmerized.

"And you look like you just stepped out of a romance novel." She replied dreamily. "God, I love you."

"I love you." He whispered to her.

They leaned in to kiss.

"Good God you two!" George bellowed. "You're going to be married in just a few minutes. Christ! Save SOMETHING for after the wedding!"

Gabriel and Laura looked at George laughing.

Mohinder came through the door slowly approaching Laura. "I have the results your blood test."

"And...?" She asked excitedly.

"You are five weeks pregnant." He smiled sadly. "Congratulations."

In unison there were shouts of congratulations coming from the group. Laura turned to her father.

"Well, I _am_ going to kiss the father of my child and you are just going to have to get over it." She smiled at her father, elated.

"Of course." But before he could get his words out, they were already locking lips.

Mohinder sadly sat in a chair off to the side, noticed by Laura. She quietly walked away from the group and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry Mohinder." She touched his arm softly. "I know this is hard for you."

He smiled gently at her. "Are you happy?"

"Yes. I am very happy." She answered him half-smiling. "I just wish my happiness didn't have to cause you so much pain."

He grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. "All I ever wanted for you was for you to be happy, Laura. I always knew he was the one your heart belonged to. I will never like the man and I am not so sure I trust him, but I do see that he loves you and you love him. And if you are happy, that's all that matters." He smiled and leaned in to her. "Besides, your friend Tracy and I have been getting kind of close the last few weeks."

"Really!" Laura smiled happily.

"Yeah." He laughed. "She is pretty amazing. AND...she loves science."

"Well, it sounds like a match made in heaven." Laura replied happily. Then she leaned in to him. "And from what I hear from the boys, she is a real tomcat in the sack."

"Hopefully, I'll be able to confirm that one of these nights soon." He winked at her.

"Well, she is getting the best guy around." She rubbed his arm gently. "But Mohinder, can I give some advice?"

"Of course." He replied curiously.

"The next time you're at a party, and your girl offers to take you home and do freaky, naughty things to your body...do NOT...blow her off to go pimping for research grants." She leaned in closely. "Not cool." She whispered.

Mohinder sighed. "Is that what I'm doing wrong with women?"

"Well, I don't' know if it's wrong, but a girl doesn't like to feel like you would rather be doing research than doing her." She smiled.

"I'll have to remember that." He smiled. "Now you go and be happy. Take care of you and your baby. Doctor's orders!"

"Yes sir." She embraced him fondly. She could see Gabriel standing on the other side of the room looking jealously at them. Laura stuck her tongue out at him causing him to laugh, shaking his head.

Gabriel approached Peter. "Well when I proposed to my girl last night, I wasn't exactly ready for a shotgun wedding the very next day, but there it is."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I guess nobody had anything better to do today anyway."

"So, um...is there anywhere around here I can take my bride after this is over and...seal the deal?" Gabriel asked him quietly.

Peter looked at him oddly for a moment and then it hit him. "Oh! You mean...yeah. Well, two doors down from Noah's office there is an observation room where we the long term guests stay. It is empty right now, so you can probably sneak off in there."

"Soundproof?"

"No."

"Found out the hard way, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You may want to clear the area then."

"After what I heard last night, you're probably right."

"You were listening in on us?" He whispered through his teeth.

"I didn't have to." Peter whispered back.

Brandon approached Gabriel. "Well, are you ready to leave the bachelor life behind you forever?"

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Yeah, lets do this."

He walked over and took Laura's hand. "Are you ready to become my wife, my love?" He asked her softly.

Laura closed her eyes smiling. "Absolutely." She whispered back at him. He took her hand and lead her to the front of the chapel.

"Brandon, before we start can I say something?" Gabriel asked uncertainly.

Brandon shrugged. "It's your day, man. Whatever you want to do."

Gabriel stood next to Brandon and addressed the group.

"I know when you hear the name Gabriel Gray, the first thing that comes to your mind is a monster that once was Sylar. This is how I see myself. The only person who does not look at me and see a monster is this beautiful girl standing here in front of me." He smiled at Laura adoringly taking her hands. "This is going to sound insane to all of you, but when Laura and I had a visit from our adult son, on his birth certificate was the name Seth Patrick Ryan. He told me that on the day Laura became my wife, I took on her family name as my own. I have given this a lot of thought actually, and given the nature of my life before I met this beautiful lady, I would like to put Gabriel Gray and Sylar to rest forever. I have decided, with Laura's permission and of course her fathers, I would like to be known after today as Gabriel Ryan. Maybe this can help the healing process and allow me to leave my life behind." He turned looking at Laura. "So, do you mind going from Miss Ryan to Mrs. Ryan?"

She smiled tearfully at him. "Do you know how much I love you at this moment, Mr. Ryan?"

They both looked at George.

George stepped forward looking severely at both of them. "There is only room in this world for one Mr. Ryan, and that will always be me!" He bellowed. His face then softened. "But in my daughter's life, I will be willing to share."

Laura smiled at her father. "I thought you were going to make me open up a can of whoop ass on you for a moment there Dad."

George rolled his eyes looking at Gabriel. "Well, I guess we can put her in a dress and make her look like a lady, but then she opens that mouth of hers. Lets see if you have better luck with her than I did, Mr. Ryan." He chuckled.

"I don't think she'll ever change." He replied. "And I don't ever want her to. If she can accept me with all of my flaws, I can give her room to have a few flaws of her own."

Laura kissed him softly whispering to him. "Let's get this show on the road. I want to get you alone so I can rip your clothes off."

Gabriel's eyes widened as he smiled. "Ok Brandon. Lets do it. And if you have a condensed version, even better."

"Do I have a condensed version?" He laughed looking down at his wedding pages. "No they didn't write the Readers Digest version wedding ceremony. But let's just see what we can leave out of this. I think we all know why we are gathered here today." He threw the pages up in the air, behind him. "...we know about woman drawing her life from man and giving it back again...forget the BS about what marriage is...blah, blah, blah, blah, blah" Throwing more pages over his shoulder. "We already know the father gives his hand." He looked up at his father smiling. "And I take NO pity anybody on anybody insane enough; who even _tries_ to show just cause why this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony today, because I think the bride brought her sword." Everyone laughed. He looked up smiling. "Ok...so I think we can skip to the vows. We can do the traditional vows or we can listen to what the bride and groom have in their hearts."

"I'd like to say what's in my heart." Laura looked lovingly at Gabriel.

"I would too." He replied softly.

"Ok then...sis, you're up first." Brandon smiled.

Laura took Gabriel's hands in hers looking in his eyes. "We sure have had a crazy ride getting here, haven't we baby?" She spoke softly. "When I look back at the last two years, and everything we have had to endure to get to this moment, I have often asked myself, has it been worth it." She closed her eyes blinking back tears. "Gabriel, I look at you standing her in front of me, the love of my life, my knight in shining armor; and even though we both suffered more pain and heartaches than two people should ever have to endure, if we had to go through all of it again to bring us to this moment in time, then yes. Every moment of it was worth it." She smiled at him. "You said a moment ago that I do not look at you and see a monster. I never did. All I can see looking back at me is the love in your heart, Gabriel. And in your heart you are strong, passionate and nothing short of heroic. And I promise you from this day forward, that I will walk beside you, I will hold you always in my heart and I will take care of you and this child." She began to cry softly. "And promise I _will_ love you until the very last star burns out and time stops forever." She took his hands and held them tightly in hers. "I love you." She whispered to him.

Gabriel smiled amorously at her. "I love you." He whispered back.

"Gabriel, do you have anything to add?" Brandon smiled.

Gabriel put his hands on Laura's waist, looking in her eyes. "Laura Grace. The girl who came rushing down the stairs, plowed into me and sent me flying into a hand rail. You knocked me out and you stole my heart all in one fluid motion. I fell in love with you that moment and every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again. You are the girl who took my heart and made me whole again. You stood by me and refused to see anything in me but the good in my heart. Everything about me that is good is what you have given to me." He laughed softly. "Oh, you are a feisty one and there are times you exasperate me to the point that I think I am going to tear my hair out. But then you look at me with that little girl smile and those amazing green eyes and you melt my heart. Thank you for taking me into your world and showing me this wonderful life you have given me. Thank you for giving me the most wonderful gift a woman can give a man; that little green eyed boy growing inside of you. And thank you for believing in me, for never expecting more from me, and allowing me to be just who I am. I have spent my life wanting to be special and I have done some terrible things to try to achieve that. But I finally found what special really is, every time I look in your eyes. I love you, Laura Grace."

"I love you, Gabriel." She smiled through her tears.

Brandon smiled. "Well, this would usually be the part where the bride and groom exchange rings, but..."

"Well..." George spoke up. "Since I so abruptly pushed this whole union, I took care of that part of the deal; until you can get your own." He removed a small package from his pocket and walked over between the couple. "These rings belonged to your mother and me as we once stood before God declaring our eternal love to each other. I know if she were here today, she would be so very proud of you. Of course, she would also want to kick my ass to kingdom come for not giving you the opportunity to have the proper church to-do, but looking at you two, I think this is exactly how you wanted it." He smiled.

Laura nodded at her father.

"So until you can get your own..." He unwrapped the paper. "I would be honored if you would wear these today."

"Thank you Dad." Laura tearfully kissed him on the cheek. "You're not such a bad guy for a cranky old Irishman."

Gabriel shook his hand. "Thank you Mr. Ryan."

He smiled at Gabriel. "Call me George."

Gabriel smiled. "Ok...George."

They placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"And finally...without further delay. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may...never mind!" Brandon threw his papers up in the air as he saw Laura and Gabriel were already engaged in a kiss. They stood apart tearfully looking in each others eyes as everyone began to applaud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Ryan. What God has joined together, may no man tear asunder."

After accepting congratulations and hugs from family and friends, Laura addressed the group.

"Well, I think to say that this has been a hell of a day falls under the _No Shit_ category." Everybody broke out in laughter.

"Watch your language, young lady." George wagged his finger at his daughter.

"Get over it, old man! I'm a married woman now and I'm not your problem anymore!"

"Thank GOD!" George threw his hands up. "I'm glad to be rid of you!"

"Well, you better not give me any more crap!" She glared playfully at him. "Because someday, I'll be choosing your nursing home! And I may have to pick the one with the most uncomfortable diapers!"

Everyone roared with laughter.

Laura continued. "So, I know my dad would like to make some sort of gnomic Irish toast, so Claude, Peter, Matt...if you guys would like to pour everyone a shot of Irish whisky...or sparkling cider for some of us, we can have our toast, then I can take my man home and spend the rest of my life making him happy."

Peter walked up to Gabriel. "Didn't I tell you the night you came back it was all going to work out?"

"You did." Gabriel half-smiled. "Thanks for being there for her all this time. You're a good man, Peter."

Peter held out his hand, Gabriel took it and pulled him in to a friendly embrace.

Matt approached Laura. "So, I guess I lost my partner in crime fighting, haven't I?"

"I'm afraid the Raven has clipped her wings." She smiled.

"I understand." He pulled her in hugging her. "But we sure had fun, didn't we?"

"I had a blast!" She laughed. "I always wanted to be a kick ass crime fighter and you gave me an adventure I'll never forget."

"I KNEW it!" Peter shouted from behind her. "I knew it was you, you liar."

"I didn't lie." Laura answered demurely. "I never said it wasn't me."

"Well, I'm just jealous because you never asked me to help." He stood with his arms folded.

"The Raven works alone, my friend. Besides, since _somebody_ wrecked my motorcycle, it was time to retire anyway."

"I didn't wreck it." Gabriel protested. "You tried to run me down!"

"That's because YOU were standing in the middle of the road, you jackass!" She pulled him in kissing him.

"Ok everyone! Gather around!" George called out as Peter, Claude and Matt handed out paper cups of whisky and sparkling cider to the group.

"Today is the day I have prayed for." George began. "I have my daughter and son back in my life. I have gained a son-in-law; and I cannot wait to make his life a living hell; and I have a grandson on the way."

"Many years ago, my mother and my father married in a small ceremony in their village in Ireland. When they tied the knot, my grandfather read this blessing to them. And today, I would like to keep with tradition and read it to Laura and Gabriel."

_May the Lord keep you in His hand_

_And never close His fist too tight_

_May you have warm words on a cold evening,_

_A full moon on a dark night,_

_And the road downhill all the way to your door._

_May you live as long as you want_

_And never want as long as you live_

_May the saddest day of your future be no worse_

_Than the happiest day of your past_

_May there be a generation of children_

_On the children of your children_

_May you live to be a hundred years_

_With one extra year to repent_

_May your pockets be heavy and your heart be light_

_May good luck pursue you each morning and night._

"Sláinte!"

"Sláinte!" Everyone repeated lifting their glasses and drinking down their shots.

"Laura, are you going to throw your bouquet?" Claire called out to her.

Laura looked down at her empty hands. She only had the white rose Gabriel gave to her, but she planned on keeping it forever. She looked around and saw a silk flower arrangement. She walked over and grabbed it, then standing in front of all the girls, closed her eyes, turned around twice...then walked over and handed it to Niki.

The single girls groaned.

Gabriel looked at Laura inquisitively. She smiled taking his hand and running out the door, unnoticed by the others.

* * *

The door to the loft violently flew open. Gabriel and Laura came through kissing passionately. He pushed her up against the wall staring hungrily at her. She pulled him in kissing him fiercely, wrapping her legs around him. He began ravenously kissing her neck, while unbuttoning the back of her dress. She unwrapped her legs from him so he could pull the dress off of her. She stood wearing a lavender bra and matching panties. He looked at her again covetously, picking her up by her buttocks, pulling her legs around him again. She grabbed the middle of his shirt and fiercely ripped it off of him as she began hungrily biting and kissing his chest and neck. They stood back for a moment staring at each other breathing heavily.

"I'm about to spontaneously combust." She said as she began nibbling on his ear.

He lay her down on the floor on top of her as they continued to quickly finish undress each other.

"Oh fuck me!" Laura shouted.

"I'm trying to" Gabriel replied breathlessly.

"No, honey...Zeus has to go out...he has been locked up in the house all day"

Gabriel groaned irritably. "Ok...I'll take him, but don't you dare fall asleep on me!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm so hot right now I'm getting ready to detonate!"

"Common Zeus...lets make this _real_ quick, buddy!" He grabbed his leash and dashed out the door with him.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Laura answered.

"Hi, do you have any Prince Albert in a can?" The voice asked.

"Very funny, Peter." Laura slammed down the phone on him.

The doorbell rang. She smiled jumping up thinking Gabriel forgot his key.

She struck a sexy pose in the doorway. "Hey sexy...see anything you like? What the HELL?" She shouted!

It was Matt Parkman. "Hey Neighbor! Mind if I borrow a cup of sugar? Oooh...nice panties!" Laura slammed the door in his face. She could hear wild male laughter coming from out in the hall.

The doorbell rang again.

Laura fumed. "Ok, you assholes! The next person who rings a bell around here is going to die a slow, painful death..." She angrily slid the door open to find a perplexed Gabriel standing there with Zeus.

"I thought you wanted me to ring your bell." He whispered lustfully as he walked toward her forcefully, picking her up against the wall again kissing her feverishly. He began telekinetically removing her bra. She unbuttoned his shirt as she impatiently pulled it off of him, running her lips along his chest.

"Hi!"

Laura screamed as she saw Matt, Peter, Claude, Hiro, Ando and Brandon standing in their living room.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" Gabriel shouted at them.

"Teleporting!" Claude snickered. "Not just for air travel anymore."

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Gabriel covered Laura so they could not see her partially nude body.

"We just wanted to come by and see if you two need anything." Brandon snickered.

"Yeah...I need something." Gabriel sneered. "I need to have sex with my new bride and if you aren't out of here in ten seconds, you're going to have to deal with...her."

Laura stepped out from behind him wearing his shirt, arm's folded.

"You guys. This isn't 5th grade!" She looked mock sternly at them. "I would expect this from Peter, Matt and Claude, but Hiro, Ando...I am surprised at you."

They both looked down sheepishly.

Then turning to Brandon. "And you, my dear long lost brother. I assume you are making up for lost time; terrorizing your big sister?"

"They made me do it! I didn't want to." He smiled sweetly at her.

The others groaned. "Oh bloody, right." Claude retorted. "He was in on this from the beginning."

"Ok, listen up!" Gabriel stepped in front of them lifting his hand with fire coming from his palm. "Either you get out of here and get out now by the time I count to ten, or I am going to fuse the five of you together into an invisible, dream-walking, mind-reading, teleporting, emo pile of shit! Got it?"

"One!"

"Ok...I think I see the bat signal...gotta go." Matt smiled heading for the door.

"Two!"

"Thank you for your kind hospitality." Claude bowed to them, following Matt out the door.

"THREE!"

"We go now! Live long and prosper." Hiro gave the Vulcan hand greeting, then grabbed Ando's shoulder and teleported them both out of there.

"FOUR!"

"Well, I hear the wife calling me! Gotta go." Brandon made his way to the door.

"FIVE!"

Peter stood there. Arms folded.

"SIX."

"Um, Peter...he wasn't kidding." Laura warned him.

"SEVEN!" Gabriel approached Peter who continued to stand there.

"EIGHT!" He stepped closer to Peter who continued to stand there arm's folded, smiling.

"Oh, what the hell...I haven't been to a good funeral in a while." Laura sat down reading a magazine.

"NINE!!!" Gabriel's voice boomed louder, raising his palm again.

"TEN!"

"See ya!" Peter smiled as he teleported out of the room, just as a fireball flew from Gabriel's palm.

He turned to Laura smiling. "Now where were we, Mrs. Ryan?"

But she was nowhere to be seen. "Laura?" He called out

"I'm in here." She called to him from the bedroom.

Gabriel smiled, and then telekinetically turned off the lights. He slowly strolled in, pausing at the doorway. He stood staring at her. She had lit some candles and was sitting on the edge of the bed nude. He noticed some whipped cream and chocolate sauce sitting on the night stand.

"Is that for me?" He asked softly approaching her.

"What do you think?" She asked pulling him to her undoing his belt.

Gabriel closed his eyes taking a deep breath as his intense love for her began to overtake his soul once again. "I think it's a little early for desert." He whispered." "We'll get to that later. I need some appetizers and the main course first." He put his hands on her shoulders as she looked up at him.

"We have the whole night." She smiled taking his pants and underwear off, then taking his hands she lay down backwards, pulling him down on top of her. "And the rest of our lives."

They began to kiss passionately, pulling back for a moment as they looked in each other's eyes.

"I love you, Mrs. Ryan." Gabriel whispered breathlessly to her.

"I love you, Mr. Ryan." She kissed him again.

"Are you ready to become my wife in every way?" He whispered to her.

"Oh yeah." She smiled as they wrapped their bodies around each other, melting together into a fiery inferno of tearing passion.

* * *

As Gabriel and Laura enjoyed their first night as husband and wife, Zeus slept in the living room. He slept at the end of the couch. Lying on the floor beside him was a piece of tartan fabric he had found in the morning and was carrying around all day.

Later that night, as the lovers slept peacefully basking in the rapture of their love, yellow eyes watched them in the darkness.

**-- End of Part XXIII --**


	24. Chapter 24

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXIV - The Rainmaker

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
Im a man of wealth and taste  
Ive been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a mans soul and faith  
And I was round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate_

_Washed his hands and sealed his fate  
_

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game  
_

_I stuck around st. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain  
I rode a tank  
Held a generals rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank_

* * *

Washington DC

From his window inside the Capitol, he stood in silence. His dark eyes stared malevolently as the streets below became saturated with the rain. He watched sneering as people ran for cover.

"You fuckers." He sneered. "Scatter. Hide if you can find cover. But sooner or later, you must walk in the rain."

His campaign manager Julian walked through the door standing at attention.

He stayed facing the window. "Julian, you may be at ease." He told him. "What do the polls say this morning?"

"You are in the lead by a 25 margin, sir." Julian replied.

"Twenty-five percent." He turned to face him. "Not bad for now."

"What is the news from out there, Senator. Callahan?" Julian inquired.

"What is the news indeed, Julian." He replied thoughtfully. "The lovers have become man and wife. The girl child has been reunited with her family and Gabriel Gray has renounced his family name." Callahan turned around. "And it is raining; did you notice?"

"Your work sir?" Julian smiled.

"You know I don't control the weather, Julian." He replied sternly. "I only provide the fear that comes down." He sat down behind his desk. "Will you be picking up Mr. Petrelli from the airport?"

"His flight will be arriving at nine PM." Julian replied. "Will you be meeting him here at the office?"

"No." Callahan replied calculatingly. "Take him to the condo at Dupont Circle. You know the one, Julian."

Julian nodded obediently. "Very good sir." He turned to leave.

Callahan stood by the window again. "Julian."

Julian stopped quickly, but did not turn around. "Senator, sir?"

"You will carry out your orders without fail this time." He warned him menacingly, his eyes blazed like wildfire. "Because you know what will happen if you don't."

Julian nodded and left the room.

As he stood outside the door, Julian removed his glasses, his hands trembling in terror. He took his handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the perspiration from his brow.

* * *

The dojo quickly came alive with activity as the usual morning chaos unfolded itself into the day. Claire cheerfully worked the front desk, answering questions for the students and fighting off the mass array of boys that frequently crowded the reception area trying to score with her.

Ando busily milled about doing what he did best; keeping the dojo running smoothly. When Laura promoted him to floor manger he accepted the job with pride. Daily he strived keep the ship afloat. The instructors and students adored him and he loved his work. No more would he ever work inside a cubical. He loved the action involved working alongside Hiro, Claire and Laura. Even though he had no powers of his own, he felt like a super hero just being in the presence of those who stood beside him.

But today, as quickly as the morning had been happy, a feeling of gloom abruptly filled the atmosphere. Ando could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He looked for Hiro to console him. But there would be no consolation today.

Staring out the window at the raindrops pelting the oily pavement of the city streets, a sense of foreboding surrounded Hiro's mood that morning. His naturally jovial features took on a sense of dreading that made Ando uncomfortable.

Ando approached his friend slowly. "Hiro?" Quietly he addressed him. He did not respond. "_Hiro?_" He repeated loudly this time.

Hiro turned slowly, looking at Ando silently.

"Is something the matter?" Ando asked him uneasily.

"It is coming." Hiro spoke slowly. "The evil, it is amidst. I can feel it in the rain."

Ando looked frightened. "What evil Hiro? What are you talking about?"

"Very bad man." Hiro replied looking grimly at him. "Ancient evil. He is out there. Waiting. Watching."

Ando gulped fearfully. "Who is he?"

Hiro turned to Ando, his dark eyes like steel. "The beast."

* * *

Ominous darkness filtered into the room as the late summer rain gently pelted the pavement below. Gabriel gently ran the back of his finger up and down along the side of her face. Slowly, Laura opened her eyes smiling. She moved closer to him, as they kissed softly.

"Hi." She whispered stroking his hair.

"Hi yourself." He pulled her in close to him.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Three PM." He replied kissing her softly."

Laura looked up startled. "Zeus! He needs to get out."

He put his finger to her lips. "I already took care of it. Twice." He pulled her back down against him.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He replied. "You were dead to the world."

"You wore me out last night." She snuggled deeply in his chest. She looked around the room giggling at the empty whipped cream and chocolate containers. "You know what?" She smiled biting her lower lip.

"What?" He ran his fingers gently up and down her back.

"I feel really sticky." She giggled.

"I missed some I guess." He kissed her gently, then smiling softly, caressing her face. "Happy anniversary."

Laura rolled her eyes around puzzled. "How long did I sleep? In my reality we just got married last night."

"You don't remember what happened two years ago today?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

Laura thought for a moment, then smiled. "It was two years ago today that we met." She kissed him softly. "Happy anniversary."

"Two years since we met. Two years since our first date...and two years since we..." He smiled sensuously caressing the side of her neck

"Yeah." She smiled remembering. "And that began the whirlwind romance that rocked the millennium."

"And each other." He pulled her in kissing her. Once again, a familiar look of pondering took over his gentle dark eyes. Laura didn't even have to ask him; she knew immediately what he was thinking.

"Baby, just don't there anymore." She said softly caressing his face.

"I'll never get it out of my mind that the day I met you was the day I came to kill you." He took a deep breath.

She looked him squarely in the eye. "But you didn't."

"I couldn't." He whispered. "You know, you were not the first beautiful girl I encountered in my travels. But that moment I heard your voice and felt your touch when you came to help me up, I knew I would never be able to kill you. I only wanted to hold you."

"And you did." She smiled softly at him.

"I came to open your head and I ended up making love to you all night." He half-smiled at her.

"Well, you could look at it this way...you came looking for some head...and you got some." She smiled wickedly.

"Oh, you make me crazy when you talk dirty." He laughed.

"Really?" She smiled pulling the covers over their heads. "Because I'm kind of tired of talking right now."

"So am I." He pulled her on top of him kissing her passionately.

* * *

Peter sat on the sofa thoughtfully sipping his beer. The rain outside gave him a sense of apprehension; like a omen of things to come.

Niki came walking through the door sliding it shut as she shook off her umbrella. She looked up seeing him and smiled. "Well, you should be happy that Micah will be spending the night at Bradley's house tonight, so we have the whole place to ourselves. Whatever will we do?"

Peter sat silently, seemingly unaware of her presence.

Niki looked at him worriedly. "Babe?" She gently touched his shoulder.

Peter jumped out of his trance. "Oh, hey." He pulled her close kissing her tenderly.

"Where were you just now?" She asked softly, her voice full of concern.

"I'm not real sure." He replied thoughtfully. "Have you ever just had the feeling like something wasn't right, but you didn't know what it was?"

"Have you been feeling that way all day too?" She said nervously. "I woke up happy this morning, but as soon as the rain began, I just felt creepy. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, babe." He answered her slowly. "You know, it seems the rest of the world has been walking around happy and unaware as always. But people like us; you, me, everyone is feeling uneasy."

Niki looked fearfully at Peter. "It's Catherwood, isn't it?"

Peter nodded. "The election is next year. He is kicking his campaign into high gear and letting us know he is here. We need to be ready."

"How?" Niki asked him.

"I don't know yet." Peter whispered.

"What about Nathan?" Niki asked.

Peter took a deep breath. "He has no idea. Callahan has him under his spell, or whatever. I can't reach him."

"Peter?" She asked fearfully. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, babe." He held her close stroking her hair. "How do you fight the man who never sleeps?" He whispered.

* * *

Noah Bennett sat thoughtfully studying the file in front of him. The files contained pictures that sent chills down his spine every time he looked at them; the mutilated body of Elizabeth Ryan. He shuddered as he put the photo back into the file and closed his eyes to put the image out of his mind.

Removing another photo from the file, this time he looked at a man who was handsome, tall and muscular in structure with dark hair and piercing eyes. From all appearances, he was the perfect political candidate. His smile alone could win the election; Noah felt the chill in his bones once again.

Claude came walking into Noah's office closing the door behind him. He looked around. "It's kind of quiet here today. Where is everybody?"

Though still distracted by Callahan's file, Noah looked up from the photograph at Claude. "Most are out on assignment. The newlyweds have been given a few days to...do what newlyweds do. No sense in talking strategy until they return since Laura is the key ingredient."

Claude looked at the file he had sprawled in front of him. "So now it begins."

Noah took off his glasses. "We can't let him win this election."

Claude nodded in agreement. "What do you think would become of all of us if he were to win." He asked grimly.

"Lets not even go there. We just have to stop the election not concentrate on what could be." Noah replied quickly.

"What are you not telling me, old friend?" Claude asked dreadfully.

Noah took a deep breath closing his eyes. "Claude, do you remember that day we were driving to the bridge and you told me you wanted out of The Organization? How our practices disgusted you and you did not want to hunt down your kind anymore?"

"Yes." He recalled thoughtfully. "That was the day you shot me. I never have forgiven you all the way for that, you son of a bitch!"

"That was ten years ago and you lived, asshole. If I really wanted to kill you, you would be dead and you know it. Now get over it!" Noah rolled his eyes. Then looking at dryly at him. "But if you were disgusted by our practices; compared to what Callahan and his people have planned, what we have done here in the past will seem like foreplay."

Claude leaned forward. "It sounds like you have some inside information."

Noah looked nonchalantly at him. "We have eyes everywhere, my friend. You know that."

"Yes, I am aware." Claude replied.

Noah's blue eyes became icy. "Then you would also be aware that we don't always like what we have to do, or what we have to do for the greater good, correct?"

Claude thought for a moment. "Has Gray been told of his assignment?"

"His name is not Gray anymore, or have you forgotten already?" Noah replied soberly. "And no, he has not been told." He sighed deeply. "And he isn't going to like it. Not one bit."

* * *

"Ok, truth...or dare?" He laughed softly as they lay with the covers pulled over their heads.

"Well, since I think we have run out of dares..." She smiled, biting her lower lip. "I'll take truth this time."

"Ok...how old were you when you lost your virginity...and what was his name?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I was 27 and his name was Michael." She giggled.

"Bullshit!" He laughed. "I would love to think you saved yourself for me, but you were an established pro by the time I got to you."

She sat up and smacked him playfully. "Established pro? What in the hell is that supposed to mean? Did you think I was a slut?"

"Well, I spent the entire day hoping you would put out that night, and you did." He smiled teasingly. "Not the usual method of operation of a 27 year old virgin."

"Maybe I was just so damn hot for you and I knew you were the one?" She smiled kissing him.

"Nice try, but you were just too good of a lay for a first timer...common baby! Spill it!" He began to tickle her.

"Stop it! Oh my God, your killing me! Gabriel, cut it out!" She laughed squirming. "Ok fine! I was fifteen and his name was Travis."

"Fifteen!" He shouted in disbelief. "You were a nymphomaniacal teeny bopper!"

She glowered at him with her eyes. "Nymphomaniacal? Did you break your budget and buy yourself a ten dollar word?" She asked playfully.

"I'll make it twenty if you provide me details!" He smiled.

"Ok, fine. I was at ninja camp and he was one of the counselors." She began.

"A counselor!" Gabriel laughed putting his hands over his face. "Was he married?"

Laura slapped him. "No! He was nineteen."

"Oh, even better! You were _jail bait_!" He laughed loudly.

"He told me his Grandmother died and he wanted somebody to hold him, so I let him climb in my sleeping bag with me." Laura replied thoughtfully.

"You mean that line actually works?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Well, it did until visitors day and his Grandmother came to visit him." She answered reflectively.

"I wish I would of known you then." He smiled gently stroking her face.

"No you don't." She shook her head making a face. "I was tall, skinny and flat chested."

"Yeah, but if you put out for the grandma line, I might of actually gotten laid before I went to college."

"You son of a bitch!" She playfully slapped the side of his head.

"Ow!" He laughed. "This is spousal abuse!"

"Oh, I haven't even started." She smiled.

"You know what?" He looked thoughtful as he pinned her down. "Have we even eaten in the last day and a half?"

Laura thought for a moment. "Just whipped cream and chocolate sauce." She smiled remembering.

Gabriel made a face. "Your eating for two now. I need to take better care of my family than this." He kissed her softly stroking her hair.

She smiled at him. "It's a wake up call for both of us, isn't it? Pretty soon _us_ is going to become _we_."

He nodded in agreement. "Laura?" He asked thoughtfully. "Why do you think we named our son _Seth_?" He asked wrinkling his nose.

Laura sat up looking at him smiling. "I am _so_ glad you said something, because I hate the name. I thought it might of been your idea."

Gabriel shook his head quickly. "No! I thought you were the one that was insane!"

They laughed for a moment.

"I guess we'll find out in time why we give our child a name we both hate." She giggled.

Gabriel nodded. "But right now...I am starving! And you need to feed your passenger." He bent down kissing her belly.

She smiled stroking his hair. "Ok...I'll go make something to eat. You take a shower because I have smelled five day old dead skunks that smell better than you." She smiled softly.

"Well, you aren't exactly smelling like a bouquet of flowers either, sweetheart." He held his nose playfully. "I say we shower first, then we eat."

"Works for me!" She kissed him. "Last one there has to cook dinner!" She jumped up running for the bathroom.

"Hey!" He shouted chasing after her.

He found her stopped in the front room staring at something on the floor in horror.

"Laura?" He asked, his tone worrisome. "Baby, what is it."

She bent down and picked up a piece of tartan fabric from the floor.

She held up the tartan. "Catherwood. He's been here." She replied grimly. "Gabriel, he's been in our house!" The terror in her voice sent a shiver through his bones.

They stared at each other fearfully.

– End of Part XXVI –

---

Authors Notes: Yes, I know we don't hold a Presidential election in 2010, but this is my story and I can do whatever I want. :-P

Seriously. I wanted to take the events from 5YG and kick them up a few notches and that is where my thought process comes from. With the time line as it were, Laura was in a coma and slept through the 2008 election and of course Gabriel and the others were otherwise occupied, so I decided to rewrite the constitution for storyline purposes. ;-)

Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXV - Facing Fear

The black SUV screeched into the Emergency Room parking lot of Holy Cross Hospital.

Gabriel picked Laura from the back seat . She was unconscious. Niki took the vehicle to the parking garage as Peter ran ahead through the double sliding doors approaching the a nurse at the front desk. "Patty!" He shouted. An older black woman with glasses who's body suggested she enjoy the bounty of Krispy Kreame donuts readily available to the patients and staff in the corridors turned and looked at him.

"Why Peter Petrelli." She smiled hugging him. "I haven't seen you around here in ages, baby"

Peter put his hands on her shoulders. "Patty, I have a patient coming in. She just received a huge shock and is unconscious. She is five weeks pregnant her blood pressure is elevated and her pulse is racing."

Patty turned around and shouted behind her. "Get a gurney in here, stat!"

Two orderlies came running through the corridors with a gurney as Gabriel came running through the doors carrying Laura. He laid her down on the gurney as they began to take her vitals.

"Common baby. Stay with me." He cried as he stroked her face.. "Please Laura, wake up."

Peter touched his shoulder. "Gabriel. Lets stand back and let these guys work, ok? She's in good hands." He took Gabriel to the waiting area.

A young woman doctor came running up to Laura and checked her eyes. "Get her in ER2, stat! She's in shock."

In an instant, the orderlies ran down the hall with Laura, leaving Gabriel in tears. Gabriel turned to Peter, sobbing. "They have to save her Peter!"

"Their taking good care of her Gabriel." Peter assured him. "There is nothing we can do right now. Now, they are going to be coming around here any second asking what happened to her. Tell me what happened, and I will put my bullshit spin on it for the charts, ok?"

Gabriel nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, we spent the night and most of the day doing what newlyweds are supposed to do. Then we decided we were hungry and needed showers. We were getting ready to take a shower, and she came across the piece of tartan laying on the floor. I guess Zeus had been carrying it around, but she took one look at it and freaked out. I have never seen her like that before. She said it was the Catherwood tartan and that he had been in our house. She was crying and shaking. Nothing I could do could calm her down, Peter. She was scared to death. I took her into the shower hoping the warm water would sooth her, but as I was washing her, all of the sudden she just went limp in my arms." Gabriel wiped the tears from his face. "She's got to be ok, Peter. I just got her back. I can't loose her."

Peter compassionately embraced Gabriel. "I know. And you know what? I think she will be fine. You know how stubborn she is and there is no way she is going to be leaving you; she loves you too much. And even though she is not technically a mother yet, she is a fierce protector and will not let herself or anybody else keep her from bringing that child into this world. So, lets just try to remember that, ok?"

"Peter, who is your handsome friend?" Patty asked sitting down next to Gabriel.

"Patty, this is Gabriel." Peter smiled. "He is Laura's husband."

"Oh, she's a lucky girl!" Patty smiled taking his hand. "And how long have you been married."

"Um." Gabriel looked at his watch. "About 27 hours."

"Oh, a newlywed!" She smiled sympathetically taking his hand. "We have the best doctors working on your new wife. She is in very good hands. I just need a little information from you and you can carry on, ok?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked him.

Gabriel looked at Peter.

Peter cleared his throat and began. "She has had a demanding 24 hours, Patty. She was reunited with her father and brother that she thought were both dead yesterday, she got married last night and spent the night and most of the day...um...you know..." Peter circled his hands around nervously hoping Patty would catch on.

"Well, I may be old, Peter, but I ain't stupid or dead, am I?" Patty glared at Peter. "I know what young pretty people do on their wedding night, and I sure as hell know what I'd be doing to this handsome boy, if I was thirty years younger! Mmmmmm...mmmm!" Patty gently patted his leg. "I play with you, young man, you see."

Gabriel half-smiled nodding.

"Now when was the last time you let that poor little girl eat?" She asked him.

"She had some lunch yesterday..." Peter began, but Patty cut him off.

"I didn't ask you! Our boy here's got a tongue; let him speak."

"Um, that's my fault." Gabriel sighed. "We ate something yesterday afternoon, but we..."

"You got so wrapped up in love, you didn't bother to eat nothing." Patty smiled comfortingly at him. "I remember the day." She chuckled.

"I should have known better!" Gabriel shook his head tearfully. "It is my job to take care of her and I..." He sobbed.

"Now you just stop right there young man!" Patty scolded him. "She is a grown woman too and she coulda just as easily as you coulda opened a can. Don't beat youself up! How old is your pretty girl?"

"28...she'll be 29 next month." Gabriel answered grimly.

"Height? Weight?"

"5'8"...about 130 I guess."

"Ok. I got everything I need." Patty stood up. She reached down and patted Gabriel's hand. "Your Misses. is in good hands, Mr. Ryan. She has a handsome boy like you waiting to spend the rest of his life with her; she'll come back to you. Don't fret, baby."

She took Laura's chart and left.

Niki came in the door followed by Brandon. Brandon immediately went to Gabriel and embraced him. "How is she doing?"

"I don't know." Gabriel replied calmly. "They just took her back there and are working on her."

"How are you holding up, Gabriel." Niki asked rubbing his arm.

"I'm just great, Niki!" He snarled. "I'm fucking fantastic! The love of my life is in there dying...AGAIN. I have been married to her for less than two days and I was going to spend the rest of my life with her! How in the FUCK do you think I am!" He shouted.

Niki, Peter and Brandon looked at him taken aback. He could see the other patients in the waiting area were looking at him.

Gabriel shook his head sobbing. "I'm so sorry Niki. That was uncalled for. Please forgive me?"

Niki half-smiled, embracing him. "There's nothing to forgive. Your scared. We all are. But I have a feeling she's going to be fine. Just keep the faith, ok?"

Gabriel nodded. He looked at Brandon. "Where's George?"

"He left for Odessa this afternoon." He replied. "I left him a message, but he hasn't called me back yet. I'm sure he'll be on the next flight back."

"_Brandon!"_

Brandon looked around.

"_Brandon, please help me."_

It was Laura's voice that called out to him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes guys. I need to go make some calls." He patted Gabriel on the back. "She'll be fine, I know she will."

Gabriel nodded. "Thanks man."

Brandon quickly walked down the hall to the chapel. He sat in a chair in the back and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he was standing on a hillside. It was the most beautiful place he had ever been. On the right side he could see the ocean. In front of him was what he assumed to be the Golden Gate Bridge and on the left side he could see a city.

"And he stands there wondering 'where in the hell am I?'" He heard Laura's gentle laugh. She stood there, beautiful as ever. How powerful she looked wearing the dress she was married in. She was barefoot and her hair loosely blew behind her in the wind. With the beautiful mountains as her backdrop, she looked like a goddess from another time.

Brandon turned around smiling as he saw his sister. He walked over to her embracing her. "I heard you call to me." He looked around. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Marin Headlands somewhere between Marin County and San Francisco. I used to come here when I lived here. This is where I received my power from our ancestors." She smiled almost wisely.

"Why did you call me, Laura." He whispered.

"I'm scared Brandon." She said softly. "I don't want to die."

"Why do you think you're going to die?" Brandon asked holding her hand.

"I can't get back." She cried. "I want to, but I can't. I hear Gabriel crying and I want to go to him. But this place isn't letting me leave."

"Laura, do you see a light?"

Laura looked around. "No."

"Then I think your fear is what is keeping you here." He smiled. "Your fear is paralyzing you."

"I can't do it Brandon." Laura sobbed. "I'm so scared. Why does it have to be me?"

Brandon took his sister's hand and walked with her. "It's a big responsibility. Of course your afraid. Can you tell me what has you so frightened."

Laura sat down on a rock. Brandon sat beside her. "When I saw that piece of tartan, I remembered...I remembered his eyes the night he was in our room. When we were children."

"You remember that far back?" Brandon replied.

"No." Laura shook her head.

Brandon looked at her perplexed. "I'm sorry, sis...you've lost me."

"Brandon, you are going to think I'm crazy."

Brandon half-smiled at her. "Laura. I am sitting here on a rock with you in a place figuratively three thousand miles away from where you and I are both sleeping at this moment... inside _your _dream. Trust me...there is nothing you can tell me that will make me think you are crazy."

"Well, when you put it that way..." She smiled softly.

"Tell me." He said taking her hand.

Laura told Brandon about the vision quest. She told him about speaking to their mother, seeing Catherwood coming to take him away, how Catherwood once took her and how she fought the beast. She told him about their mother's murder at the hand's of Catherwood. Then she told him about the prophecy, the star and a measure of courage.

When she finished, she looked to Brandon. "Well no wonder your afraid. You have been given a big responsibility."

"That's not all, Brandon. You see, when Seth came to Gabriel and me at the lake house, he told me that the hypotenuse of the pentagram is not correct. Our unison of powers will not work, leaving me vulnerable against Catherwood. Gabriel left the pentagram and came to rescue me and Catherwood kills him." Laura told him tearfully. "I can't loose him, Brandon. Our souls just found each other again."

"So...how do we figure out the calculation?" Brandon asked her.

"The hypotenuse of the pentagram has to be exact, and they have to face the direction of the stars precisely, or we will fail. Seth brought to me the calculation. He said after Gabriel dies, I spent ten years obsessively working on it, pushing away everyone that loves me so Seth can come back and give it to me at this point in time. I gave up. But Seth continued to work on it. It took him fifteen years, but he perfected it."

"Ok, so you have the formula." Brandon asked gently. "What's the problem?"

"I can't figure it out, Brandon." She shook her head nervously. "I have tried and tried to input it into my compiling program, but I am still off. I don't know what I am doing wrong."

"Laura. Why do you feel _you_ are the one?" He asked her. "We are all part of this. You have many people around you that can help you. Mohinder Suresh. Even Gabriel. He has a knack for knowing how things work. You can't do this alone."

"You don't understand Brandon!" She replied tearfully. "Seth told me that many people will die. I cant' let that happen."

"Laura, you have to let go of trying to be the lone wolf." He told her gently. "You need to face your fears and allow others to help you."

"Why am I afraid Brandon?" She asked shaking her head. "I fought the son of a bitch off when I was a two year old child! Why am I so scared of him now?"

Brandon smiled. "Laura, I have two boys. Children have no fear. What happens to you when you step out on the high dive?"

Laura thought for a moment. "I hesitate, then hold my nose and jump."

"Exactly!" Brandon pointed at her. "But you know what Dad told me? He said when you were a little girl and mom used to take us to the kiddie pool, the second her back was turned, you would run over to the diving pool and climb up on the high dive and jump right in sinking to the bottom." He laughed. "The lifeguard had to dive in four times that day to pull you out, but you just thought it was the most fun you ever had. It is the same story with Catherwood. As a small child, you did not think you had anything to fear. You saw that your mom and dad were powerless, but not you. No, you went all Harry Potter on his ass and protected your family from him. But now as a grown-up, you have fear...you know the dangers and you know what you have to loose. He can sense your fear, Laura and he will use it against you, unless you learn to face it."

* * *

Gabriel sat by Laura's bedside holding her hand, stroking her face and hair. His dark eyes filled with tears as he looked at her. His love. The woman he moved heaven and earth to get back to.

"Laura." He whispered to her. "Please wake up and look at me, baby. You can't leave me now. We went through hell and we found each other again. We have our whole lives ahead of us and a little boy on the way. We need you. Please open your eyes, my love." He began to sob. "I love you, Laura." His tears spilled upon her face as he held her close to him.

* * *

"Gabriel?" Laura called out. "He needs me, Brandon. I can't get to him."

"Only you know the way back, Laura." Brandon told her.

"Your brother is correct, Renshi." Brandon and Laura turned around to find Mr. Yamagati looking at them. He was dressed in full Gi's with a sword over his shoulder.

"Oh great! Now you're here!" Laura narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not very happy with you! You could have told me that the pentagram had a formula that contained an exact hypotenuse to adhere to. Are there anything other hidden details you would like to tell me about because this would be a really good time to do that.

"As I told you many times, Renshi, you will be made aware when it is time." He told her sternly. "Have I ever taken you down a wrong path before?"

Laura quietly shook her head. "No."

"And I will not start now, Renshi. He replied. "It is part of your journey. You must accept your fate and face your fears."

She glowered at Mr. Yamagati. "Yeah, well I'm kind of afraid of ghosts! Your supposed to be dead. Why do you keep coming back here spooking me? Don't they have anything better for you to do in eternity?"

Mr. Yamagati chucked to himself. "You aren't so far from being a ghost yourself, Renshi. Every moment you spend here in limbo is another moment closer to your own death. Do not let fear beat you. Face it now!"

In an instant, a huge breeze took Laura, carrying her far away from them. She was swept out over the bay. She tried to reach for Brandon, but the more she reached, the further away she was carried.

"Oh, shit!" Laura said to herself.

* * *

"CODE BLUE!" The doctor shouted as a team of medical personnel came running to Laura's bedside.

"Mr. Ryan, you're going to have to wait outside." The doctor told him.

"I am not leaving her!" Gabriel shouted at him.

"Mr. Ryan, you are in the way and our team cannot give her the care she needs if you are here."

"Common baby, lets go let these people do their jobs." Patty came in taking his arm.

Gabriel tearfully went with her into the hallway. "Their going to bring her back to me, right?"

Patty shook her head. "I can't make you that promise, baby. Your wife is a strong woman, but her fate is in God's hands right now. I don't know if you are a praying man, but rather you are or not, this would be a good time to talk to him. The chapel is just down the hall on the left."

Without hesitation, Gabriel ran down the hall to the chapel. He walked up to the front lighting a candle. Then he kneeled down and bowed his head in prayer.

As he turned to leave, he saw Brandon in the back with is eyes closed. He sat down beside him taking his hand.

Gabriel felt strange. He felt a gravitational pull like he was being carried away somewhere. Closing his eyes he felt himself almost being lifted.

Opening his eyes, he found himself standing on a hillside next to Brandon.

"Um...where am I?" He asked confused.

"Holy shit on a shingle!" Brandon uttered aloud when he saw him. "I didn't know I could bring passengers!"

"What's going on?" Gabriel shouted looking around. Then he saw Laura hovering in mid air over the bay. _"Laura!"_ He called to her.

"Gabriel!" She shouted back to him. "I can't get to you."

Gabriel looked at Brandon, fear in his eyes. "We have to help her."

"There is nothing we can do. It is all up to her." Gabriel turned around seeing Mr. Yamagati behind him.

"I assume you are the Mr. Miyagi in Laura's life." Gabriel smiled contented. "It is good to finally meet you."

"And you too." Mr. Yamagati half-smiled. "It is too bad we had to wait until I was dead."

"Um...guys! A little help here?" Laura called out to them.

"Face your fears Renshi!" Mr. Yamagati called out to her.

"Fears my ass!" Gabriel shouted. "I'm going to go bring my wife back."

"Gabriel! NO!!!" Brandon shouted.

Gabriel started to fall off the side of the cliff, but managed to fall backwards saving himself.

"This is her battle she must fight, Gabriel." Brandon told him as he helped him up. "When she does, she will come back to us."

Suddenly the air went dark. Laura looked around her fearfully.

"Baby, you can fight him!" Gabriel called to her. He turned to Brandon and Mr. Yamagati. "She can, right?"

"She can kick his ass." Mr. Yamagati replied. Brandon and Gabriel turned and looked at him shocked by his choice of words. Mr. Yamagati turned and winked at them.

Phinneus Catherwood appeared before Laura. His yellow eyes piercing her, trying to look inside her soul. "I have you right where I want you!" He hissed at her. "Look at you. The child who was once brave enough to face the demon is afraid of her own shadow. You're pathetic! The chosen one! The only reason they chose you is because the rest of your ancestors were too weak! Your grandmother was week, all of them were weak and your mother was weak. But you...you are the most pathetic of them all! You are all pathetic because you care!"

Suddenly Laura wasn't alone. Behind her she heard whispers. She could see beams of light swirling around coming toward her. She smiled. They were the spirits of her ancestors. The women who died fighting Catherwood.

She closed her eyes smiling as they swarmed around her body. Their power penetrated her. Their energy pulsated through every part of her body. And the love flowed through her veins.

Once again, she was alone. She opened her eyes and looked Catherwood squarely in the eye smiling menacingly at him.

"Common beast! Lets dance!" She leered at him.

She held out her arms to her side and clenched her fists. Then drawing her arms back, she pushed them forward as beams of light flew from her fingertips.

This time Catherwood was afraid.

"Anytime your ready Catherwood, so am I!" She shouted. "And if you even think about coming into my home and leaving your smelly laundry around my house ever again, I will be sending you my bill...and you ain't going to like it!"

"I will be waiting for you." Catherwood sneered at her.

"You want to call down the thunder, we'll be there, you son of a bitch!" She shouted at him.

Catherwood vanished.

Gabriel, Brandon and Mr. Yamagati stood together, mouths gaping open.

"Well." Mr. Yamagati said. "I told her to _face_ her fears. But she made her fears fear her."

"She made him her _bitch_!" Gabriel laughed proudly.

"Damn!" Brandon smiled shaking his head in awe.

Suddenly Laura flew quickly toward them. As soon as her feet landed, she hit the ground running.

"I'll see you two on the other side." She shouted running past them. "Mr. Yamagati, I'll see you next time you decide you want to spook me."

She vanished.

Brandon and Gabriel opened their eyes. Seeing they were holding hands and quickly let go.

They ran down the hall to Laura's room. She was sitting up in bed with the medical staff looking at her astonished.

She smiled at them both.

"What do you boys say we go kick some ass?"

The doctor turned to Gabriel. "I've never seen anything like it. We were losing her. Her heart stopped and just as we were getting ready to shock her, she sat right up."

Gabriel smiled tearfully, then ran to her pulling her into his arms. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Scare you?" She laughed. "You weren't the one with your ass hanging in mid air over the Golden Gate Bridge with hell boy and his red mouth hissing in your face. You try that sometime and then we'll talk about scared."

"Oh great, so now she thinks she's Elektra." Brandon rolled his eyes.

Laura held out her other arm hugging them both.

Peter and Niki came running into the room relieved to see her sitting up smiling.

"Thank God." Niki said tearfully as she quickly moved to hug her.

Peter stood beside her shaking his head. "You know, your little bids for attention are getting a little old. Next time just take off your clothes and dance on a table or something." He bent down giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"No, that's only for the privacy of my own home." She smiled at Gabriel. He kissed the top of her head.

Patty came walking in. "Now didn't I tell you your pretty lady would be back to you?"

"Yes. And you were right." Gabriel gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, now all of you scat! I'm taking our girl into a private room and immediate family only can come along for the ride."

"Then they all stay." Laura said sternly. "This _is_ my family."

"It's ok Laura." Niki smiled. "We should go home anyway. You need to get some rest."

"Yeah, sis." Brandon stroked her hair. "I need to get back to Robyn and the boys." He turned to Gabriel. "Make sure she gets some rest, ok?" He patted him on the back.

"Hey guys..." Gabriel spoke to the group. "Thanks for being here. I couldn't have gotten through this without you."

"Anytime man!" Peter patted him on the back as they all left.

* * *

A little while later, Laura was in her room. Mother and baby were given a clean bill of health. They removed the IV and blood pressure monitor and was given orders to rest.

Gabriel sat beside her holding her hand. He smiled at her stroking her face gently. "That was pretty damn awesome today. I don't think he saw you coming."

"He did look a little scared, didn't he." She smiled gently.

"I thought I was going to loose you again today." He looked sadly at her. "And if I lost you, the beautiful life inside you would have died with you. If I lost you both..."

She put her fingers against his lips. "You didn't loose us." She whispered. "I never would have left you."

"Just promise me from here on out not to leave me." He kissed her softly.

"I can't make that promise, baby." She stroked his face with the back of her fingers. "It is never up to us."

"I know." He smiled sadly.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest." She said softly. "You look exhausted."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said standing up. "But I'll get some sleep." He lowered the rail on her bed. "Move over." He said taking his shirt and shoes off.

Laura giggled. "Honey, there's not room for both of us in here."

"Then we're going to have to cuddle really close." He said climbing in beside her pulling her into his arms.

She lay her head against his chest closing her eyes. "You know, I faced my fears today and won, but I always feel the safest when you hold me."

"Well, you might be a warrior princess who can kick ass with the best of them, sweetheart, but your still my love." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Laura."

"I love you, Gabriel." She replied sleepily.

They drifted off together into a deep sleep.

– End of Part XXV –


	26. Chapter 26

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXVI - Life of Illusion

Two Weeks Later

Gabriel opened his eyes. Two AM. Laura's side of the bed was empty again. Since she came home from the hospital, every night she would sneak off in the middle of the night. He always found her at the computer feverishly working on plugging in numbers. Every night he stood from behind and watched her. She did not see him. He levitated above.

Tonight he watched her again. Inputting formulas, then angrily swearing when they did not compile correctly. He shook his head and went back to bed.

"Laura, what are you keeping from me?" He wondered to himself concerned. It was not like her to keep things from him. But something had changed in her. There was a new desperation within her. To learn the secrets contained in the numbers she was plugging in had become an obsession. For now he would say nothing, but watch from a distance.

At Three AM she came back to bed. She snuggled close to him as he put his arms around her.

"Where did you go?" He whispered sleepily kissing her forehead.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered. "I was just doing a little surfing and catching up on some e-mail."

"Anything good?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I got some great nudes of Christian Bale." She smiled.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You've been married two weeks and your already checking out the competition's packages."

"Just making sure I still got the best one." She laid across his chest kissing him.

He playfully pulled her on top of him. "So, are you sure?"

"Well, I may need some more convincing." They began kissing passionately.

* * *

Laura and Brandon sat in her office at the dojo. It was a quiet Saturday morning and Brandon was waiting for his wife to come by with the boys to meet his sister and sign them both up for karate lessons. As they waited, Laura sat at her desk staring into space, while Brandon read the newspaper.

"He looks so normal." Brandon shook his head as he looked at the morning paper. Phillip Callahan's brilliant smile beamed out from the front page. "I don't see that scary looking creepy mofo anywhere when I look at this dude." He looked to Laura for a response, but she was a million miles away.

"Hey!" He shouted. Whats up?"

She jumped out of her spell, eyes wide. "I'm sorry Brandon. What did you say?"

"Where were you?" He asked her.

"Oh many places." She smiled leaning back in her chair. "But at the moment, I'm trying to figure out how to go to our dad and ask him to kick down some cash."

"For?" He shrugged.

"I want to expand on to the dojo to create a training facility. For all of us. We have the fight of our lives coming up and we're all pretty weak. Even I'm getting kind of soft around the middle." She replied patting her belly.

Brandon laughed. "Your not going to be soft around the middle for long. Pretty soon you're going to look an oversized hamburger."

She wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at him. "Butthead."

Brandon stared thoughtfully at her for a moment. "I hate that we couldn't have grown up together."

"Yeah, me too." She half-smiled. "We would have had so much fun together."

"Well, it's probably just as well." Brandon laughed. "You probably would have terrorized the shit out of me."

Laura closed her eyes shaking her head slowly. "No." She said softly. "I would have protected you with my life. That's what this big sister would have done. No girl would have ever broken your heart with me in your corner." She smiled. "But I have a feeling you probably broke more hearts than yours ever got broken. You really remind me of a blue eyed variation of Hugh Jackman, you know that, don't' you?"

"That's what my wife tells me." He laughed. Then he looked up. "Speak of the devil, she's standing out in the lobby with my rugrats." He went running out and picked up both of his boys, one under each arm.

Laura stood in her doorway smiling with her arms folded thoughtfully in front of her. She watched her brother as he happily played with his boys. What a beautiful family he had. Robyn, his wife was a beautiful, vivacious young woman with a warm smile, curly auburn hair with a few adorable freckles outlining her nose and warm brown eyes. Laura liked her immediately.

She looked at her nephews as tears began to brim from her eyes. They were the most wonderful little boys she had ever seen. His son Colin was the oldest and a mixture of both his parents. He had his mother's auburn hair with freckles aligning his nose and his father's large blue eyes. At age seven, he seemed to be the more serious of the two.

Then there was little Jake. Just five years old he seemed to already know the way the world worked. He had dark hair and brown eyes with a zest for life. He was polite when it seemed to suite his purpose, but Laura could tell under his exterior he was a terror. "Just like somebody else I know." She thought to herself.

"Hey! Do you guys want to meet a real power ranger?" Brandon asked his boys.

Laura smiled rolling her eyes slightly embarrassed. Wiping her tears away she approached Brandon's family. Robyn looked up at her and smiled, then walked to Laura embracing warmly.

"Wow!" She smiled. "I knew Brandon's sister would be pretty, but I sure wasn't expecting you to be a knockout."

"Oh, please!" Laura giggled self-consciously. "He didn't' tell me his wife looked like a super-model."

Jake tugged on Laura's gi's. Laura smiled warmly then squatted down to look him in the eye. "And what can I do for you, young man?"

"Are you really a power ranger?" He asked her with big eyes.

"Jake, your not supposed to ask her that!" Colin's looked at her nervously. "And you tugged on her coat! Not cool!"

Laura laughed to herself. She sat down on the floor Indian style and motioned the boys to come over to her. They sat down next to her looking up at her in awe.

First she looked at Jake. "Do you think I'm a power ranger?" Jake shook his head.

She looked at Colin, leaning in. "And you think my uniform makes me look kind of scary, don't you?"

"Yeah." Colin answered her timidly.

She smiled. "Watch this." She stood up and took off her jacket now just wearing a v-neck t-shirt. She sat back down with them. "Now I just look like everybody else, don't I?" They both nodded.

"When I'm here at the dojo, I am a Karate teacher. When I am at home or at the market or anywhere else, I'm just like anybody else, you see." She looked at them both smiling. "So, do you still think I'm scary?"

"No." They both replied in unison.

Jake leaned in closer to her. "I think your nice." He whispered.

"I think your pretty cool too." She whispered loudly. "Both of you."

They both jumped on her giving her hugs." Laura laughed, smiling tearfully to herself.

Robyn and Brandon stood smiling as they watched the boys bond with their aunt.

"She's wonderful." Robyn smiled.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing." Brandon said as he watched his sister and the boys play roughhouse. "After my dad faked his death, she didn't have anybody until she found Gabriel, then after it all went down and he went to prison, she woke up from her coma with no family or friends around, only strangers."

"Well, now it looks like she has more family than she knows what to do with." Robyn replied smiling warmly.

"Yeah." Brandon said his eyes becoming sad. "And she's going to need it." He thought to himself.

* * *

"Get bent, Petrelli." Laura heard Gabriel's voice say as she walked through the door.

Laura looked around for her husband and found him lying on the floor next to the radiator trash talking with Peter through the pipes.

"Honey, I'm home." She called out to him.

"I can't believe that the sperm that created your whiney ass beat out 1,000,000 others." Peter retorted.

"Hey, if my dog were as ugly as you, I'd shave his ass and teach him to walk backwards." Gabriel shouted back at him.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Here we go again." Picking up her cell phone she dialed Niki. "Hi, I see our boys are playing insult sword fighting again. Meet me downstairs, 5 minutes? Ok, I'll see you there."

"Um...I'm going out!" She called to Gabriel.

"Hey, your wife tells me your better at sex than anyone; now all you need is a partner." She heard Peter call out.

No response. "Bye honey...have fun...I love you!" She said to herself. Again no response. "Oh, fuck it!" She slammed the door and left.

Downstairs at the Java Shack she met Niki at one of the outside tables. Laura gave her a hug and sat down.

"Thank you for getting me out of there! They've been driving me crazy all day." Niki put her head in her hands. "God, I wish Micha hadn't shown him that!"

"They've been doing this all day?" Laura asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much." Niki replied. "I hate Saturdays. If their just going to ignore us, why can't they watch football and chow down on pizza like other men?"

"You know what? That sounds more like us." Laura laughed. "We're the ones who love sports."

"I never thought of it that way." Niki laughed. "But your right."

"We just don't sit around drinking beer, farting and eating nachos." Laura giggled.

They clinked coffee mugs.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Tracy to join us." Laura told her. "I haven't had much of a chance to catch up with her since she surprised me at the wedding."

"Not a bit." Niki smiled. "Damn, it's getting kind of cold." Nike pulled her hoodie around herself.

"Really? I'm hot." Laura replied fanning herself

Niki smiled. "Ah...the body changes of a pregnant lady."

"So can anybody join this party?" Tracy asked. Laura looked up at her smiling. Even with her dark curly hair pulled back in a pony tail, no make up and wearing sweats, she was absolutely stunning.

"Only if your up for man bashing and dirty talk." Niki giggled.

"Oh honey, I'm your girl!" Tracy sat down next to Laura hugging her. "The only reason I ever became this girl's friend was because I was hoping one of her worshipers would fall into my lap and one finally has."

"Tracy..." Laura smiled. "Don't sell yourself short. You are gorgeous. Besides, Mohinder broke it off with me."

"Yeah...and a few days later you were laying on your back in the middle of the woods panting louder than the grizzly bears." Nike laughed joined by Tracy.

"And he only broke it off with you because he knew it was inevitable you two would wind up together and he was right." Tracy smiled.

"She wanted him the second he blew back into town." Niki beamed. "Everybody knew it but her. And the second she let his wooden soldier shoot his bullets into her camp, she got pregnant!"

"NIKI!" Laura screamed slamming her palm on the table. Tracy and Niki shrieked with laughter.

"Ok...abrupt subject change. Have you and Mohinder played hide the salami yet?" Laura leaned toward Tracy.

"Well..." Tracy smiled biting her lower lip.

"Oh, you _must_ tell!" Niki prodded her.

"I was helping him with research last Friday night..." She smiled shyly.

"And..." Laura circled her hand around to urging to continue.

"We ended up going out for dinner...and then we had desert." She replied.

"That's it?" Niki asked disappointed.

"Well, let me finish, ladies." Tracy smiled broadly. "We went back to his place and made banana splits. Only...we didn't have any bananas, so we had to...improvise."

"OH MY GOD!" Laura shouted! "You got him to do something kinky?"

"Like I said...we had dinner...and desert lasted all weekend!" Tracy laughed excitedly.

"You go girl!" Niki shouted as both of them high-fived her.

"I couldn't even get his nose out of the research long enough to do anything fun, but damn...you got him to go hard-core on you!"

"I think he just needed a strong and outwardly sexy woman with CFM red pumps to give him a little encouragement." Niki smiled. "You are more the "come hither with the eyes" inwardly sexy girl next door kind of girl."

"And what does that make you?" Tracy asked her.

"Somewhere in the middle I guess." Niki replied knowingly.

"Bullshit!" Laura coughed into her hands.

"Hey!" Niki shouted at her.

"Don't hey me, bitch!" Laura laughed. "I had to lay there and listen to you two slamming the bed against the wall up at the lake house."

"Now you know how we feel." Niki replied.

"Ok Niki...your turn." Tracy leaned forward.

"Um...I don't know if I want to hear this." Laura grimaced. "Peter is my Boy BFF and I really don't know if I have the stomach for this."

"Hey, we have to listen to you two pounding it out above our heads every night." She retorted playfully. "So you can listen to my stories about the milky way."

Laura had taken a sip of decaf and promptly spit it out. "The _milky way_?"

"Yeah...the milky way and the big dipper." Niki smiled brazenly.

"Ok...ok...Ewe!" Laura shuddered. "I will never be able to look at you two again without thinking about the _milky way _and the _big dipper_. Bad visual...go away...go away...go away!"

"So...you both have men with special powers." Tracy smiled. "Anything fun you care to share."

Niki and Laura smiled knowingly at each other.

"Well, Peter uses TK to give me little surprises around the house." Niki bragged.

"Gabriel levitates us." Laura giggled.

Tracy and Niki looked at her then at each other.

"You mean...?" Tracy asked astonished.

"Yep." Laura took a sip of coffee. She looked at Niki. "If Gabriel can do it, so can Peter."

"I'll remember that for tonight." She smiled.

"Oh, here's where they are." Peter said as he, and Gabriel approached the table.

Laura and Niki looked at each other in disbelief.

"I said I was going out, but you were so busy talking smack to each other, you didn't even know we were gone." Niki glowered at Peter.

"I haven't' seen you all day." Gabriel kissed her gently.

"I'm not talking to you." Laura playfully scoffed at him.

"Awwww...common baby...you love me, you know you do." Gabriel tickled her making her giggle.

"Well, I am feeling like a 5th wheel here." Tracy stood up smiling. "I think I'm going to find my tall dark drink of water and make his night."

"Tell him I said hi." Gabriel smiled smugly.

"Eat shit, Gabriel." She smiled sweetly giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ouch! You just got dissed, baby." Laura smiled hugging him.

"What?" He shrugged.

"Say goodnight, Gabriel." Peter told him.

Goodnight Gabriel." He replied sarcastically.

"Whatever." Tracy said giving Laura and Niki hugs before walking away.

"Go get those pumps and work em baby!" Niki called out after her.

"Oh, I intend to, honey." Tracy smiled and headed down the street.

"Guys, I need to run over and get some milk before the market closes. I'll be right back." Laura stood up.

"I'll go baby." Gabriel told her. "You need to relax."

"Honey, I'm pregnant, I'm not a shut-in." She rubbed his arm. "Besides, you've had the entire day to go to the store, but you two little boys had to try to outdo each other again. If you want to do something useful, you can stay here and pay the bill." Laura kissed him quickly and began to walk across the street.

Suddenly, they heard tires screeching and a large black car heading right for Laura.

"LAURA LOOKOUT!" Niki screamed at her.

Laura turned as the car came barreling at her. She jumped into a forward flip as her feet landed on the hood of the car. Laura leaned forward into tigers claw formation breaking the glass. The car came to a stop and Laura reached inside the vehicle grabbing the man by the collar.

"Who do you work for?" Laura sneered angrily at him. "Who sent you?"

"I don't know what you mean?" He replied arrogantly. "You just stepped out in front of me, lady."

Gabriel came running up and pulled Laura away from him.

"Are you ok?" He asked hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"This guy is _mine_!" Gabriel turned looking malevolently at the driver.

Gabriel reached his hand out in mid air and the driver began to choke. "Who do you work for, prick?" Gabriel asked him calmly.

"I have no idea what your talking about." The driver choked.

He walked up and grabbed him by the ear pulling him to him. "I think your going to want to start talking, because you have no idea what I am capable of...asshole." He hissed at him. "I am only giving your neck a little massage right now. I recommend you be a good little boy and don't make me mad. Because if you don't like this mood, you are really going to hate the next one. Now tell me...who sent you to kill my wife?"

"Go to hell." He retorted.

"Well, you just had to go and piss me off, didn't you." Gabriel sighed. "Not cool." Gabriel tightened his squeeze as the driver began to choke harder.

Peter approached them. "I think you better do what he says, man. You see, my boy here has a really nasty temper. We don't let him out of the house very often because he doesn't play well with others, so I think you better do what he says."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." He choked out.

"I don't know Gabriel..." Peter shrugged. "I don't think this guy is telling us the truth, do you?"

"I think he's lying through his ass." Niki said approaching the group.

"Well guys, you know...he must be really lonely" Laura said. "Why don't we bring him up to our place and show him a good time."

"Great idea honey! Indoors, no witnesses! I knew I kept you around for more than just your body." Gabriel smiled at her. "And we've been saying we need to invite more people over."

"Baby, why don't you go invisible and fly the nice man upstairs." Niki smiled sweetly at Peter. "We'll be along shortly."

"And try not to drop him when you get to the 5th floor this time." Laura added.

Peter picked the man up by the scruff of the neck. "What do you say we go for a ride, mother-fucker." Peter went invisible. They heard the man screaming as Peter carried him away.

"I say we high-tail it out of here before the cops show up." Niki suggested.

"Freaking A!" Gabriel remarked as they went running inside. They all headed up the elevator and entered the Ryan's apartment.

Peter had him sitting on the couch. Gabriel approached the man smiling viciously. "Did you miss me?"

Before the man could answer, Gabriel sent him flying into the wall. He groaned in pain as he slid to the floor.

Gabriel sauntered over to the man and knelt down beside him with his hands folded. "Sir, you see...before I met my beautiful wife, I was a serial killer. I used to open up people's heads with just my finger and take their brains out of their heads. I turned over a new leaf, but when I meet guys like you, I can feel my old self just itching to come out and play again."

Standing up he continued. "But then again, I can't take out of your head what isn't there. Because if you even had two brain cells to rub together, you would tell me what I want to know before I kill your sorry ass."

"Look, I have a wife and kids." The man sniveled.

"Well I have a wife and a child on the way and you almost killed them both...you get no sympathy here, shithead!" Gabriel shouted.

"If I tell you, they'll kill me...and them too." He sobbed.

"If you don't tell me who sent you, _I'll_ kill you, so either way your fucked." Gabriel smiled.

Laura approached the man. "Ok look, we'll make you a deal. You tell us who sent you, and I will arrange for you to have protection."

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked.

"You can't." Laura replied. "But it's a better than any of the options you have available at the moment, isn't it."

The man sighed. "I tell you and you make sure my family and I are safe?"

"After you tell us, I will call our employer and you will all be safe." Laura assured him.

"It was that senator." He told Laura.

"Senator Callahan?" She asked. "The one whose running for President?"

"No." He took a deep breath. "Nathan Petrelli."

Laura looked at Peter who stood in horror. "What did you say?" She asked him stunned.

"It was the guy from this district. Nathan Petrelli. He gave me $25,000 and told me it was a down payment. Once you were dead, he would give me an additional $75,000. He also told me if I didn't carry out my orders, my family was dead."

"He's lying!" Peter shouted. "Nathan would not do this!"

"He's right." Laura agreed. "Nathan would never do this to me."

"I know what I saw." He shouted back. "It was Petrelli!"

The phone rang. Gabriel went to answer it. "Hello? What? Yeah...hang on."

He handed the phone to the man. "It's for you."

The man nervously took the phone from Gabriel. "H...hello?" He stammered.

"_Your family is dead." _The voice on the other end told him.

"NO! PLEASE!" He shouted tearfully.

But all he heard were gunshots. He dropped the phone sobbing.

They all looked at each other horrified. "We got to get him out of here." Niki said.

"Yeah, make him invisible again and take him out the back, Peter." Laura replied.

Peter started to put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Wait!" Gabriel stood looking skeptical, arm's folded. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

Gabriel walked up to the man. "How did your people know you ratted them out?"

"I...I guess they must have given me a wire." He replied tearfully.

"You guess, huh?" Gabriel laughed. "Well I guess you're a lying sack of shit."

"Gabriel, stop it!" Laura shouted at him.

"This was all too perfect. The timing was just flawless." Gabriel laughed leering. "I admit, your good. _But I'm better, BITCH_."

Gabriel reached out his hand sending the man into the wall full force. He fell to the floor unconscious. A moment later he vanished and Candice Wilmer lay in his place.

– End of Part XXVI –


	27. Chapter 27

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXVII - Prelude to Terror

Nathan breezed angrily down the corridors of the Capitol bursting through the doors of Phillip Callahan's office.

"Good morning Mr. Petrelli." Callahan's secretary greeted him. Nathan pointedly ignored her as he brushed past her charging violently toward his office door. "Mr. Petrelli, you can't go in there!"

"Watch me!" Nathan shouted at her as he threw open the double doors.

"What in the fuck did you do to me?" He demanded Callahan.

Callahan's pants were down around his ankles while a young dark-haired woman sat on the desk in front of him naked, her legs wrapped around him as he feverishly thrusted in forward motion. Hearing Nathan burst through the door, he abruptly stopped.

"Petrelli, as you can see, I'm rather busy right now." He told him breathlessly. "Can you come back later?"

"No. We'll do this now!" Nathan replied, arms folded.

"Then please turn around so the lady can cover herself." Callahan told him. "We'll finish our chat later." He told the woman.

The woman threw a cover around her, then grabbing her clothes walked through the adjoining door unseen by Nathan.

Callahan pulled his pants back up as he smiled arrogantly zipping them up.

"What is it I can do for you, Nathan?"

"You know exactly why I'm here." Nathan grimaced contemptuously at him. "What did you do to me last night?"

Callahan smiled wittingly. "I took my future running mate out for dinner and drinks and to meet our future voters. You...do recall don't you? You and that redhead were enjoying that bottle of champagne. You even took a second bottle to go before you left with her."

"I left alone." Nathan sneered. "There was no redhead. I did not drink any champagne and I did not take any to go. I had one martini then I went back to the condo, called my wife and went to bed."

"Of course you did, Nathan." Callahan grinned. "And I'm sure your wife believed every word of it."

"She believed every word of it because it was the truth." Nathan replied coolly.

Callahan put his hands on his hips staring confidently at Nathan. "You got your woman eating out of your palm, don't you?"

He walked over to his desk and picked up a remote. Turning to Nathan he smiled cocksurely as a large screen slowly lowered from the ceiling. Callahan casually clicked the remote folding his arms.

Nathan stood in horror and confusion as he watched a redheaded woman and a man with his own face were making love.

"What the hell?" Nathan whispered astonished.

"I must hand it to you Nathan." Callahan chucked. "You didn't eat much at dinner...I guess you were saving room for dessert."

"That is not me!" Nathan shouted.

"He sure looks like you." Callahan replied smugly. "Is that not the condo you are staying in?"

"What in the hell are you doing to me?" Nathan whispered horrified. He watched the scene finish as the two climaxed in loud orgasmic grunts and screams. As he rolled off of her he heard the man with his face utter. "Vote Petrelli."

"You son of a bitch." He shook his head at Callahan. "That is not me and you know it. You drugged me!"

"Of course I did." Callahan smiled confidently. "The woman is an employee of mine. And of course, that is me all glammed up to look just like you.

"What do you want from me?" Nathan asked defeated.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you." Callahan replied. "This is my insurance policy."

Nathan stared soberly at him. "Are you going to enlighten me?"

"If you even try to double cross me. If you try to back out of this union, your wife will receive a little care package in the mail, and she will not like what she sees."

He walked over and poured himself some brandy. "But I am not an unreasonable man. You can either be in bed with a sexy redhead...or paying off a man to run Laura Ryan down in a Lincoln Towncar. Your choice"

Nathan's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh yes...last night as she crossed the street to go to the market, a vehicle tried to run her over. But she was quite impressive. I knew she would be." Again he turned on the remote. "As you can see she jumped right on the hood of the vehicle and overtook the driver. I am sure they have found out by now that this is one of their own people, Candice Wilmer. And she has likely told them by now that you paid $100,000 to run her down."

"That's BULLSHIT! I would not harm Laura. She is like family!" Nathan shouted.

"Of course not. But will she believe you? Will your brother Peter? And what about your beautiful wife? This isn't the first time you have cheated on her...the first time while she was in a wheelchair with the woman your brother is hoping to spend his life with. How do you think she is going to feel knowing you have done this to her again? And what about your poor little boys? What will they think of their daddy? Do you really want to take that chance, Nathan?"

Nathan stared grimly at him.

He continued. "And of course...what if the media gets a hold of any of this? You can kiss the political career you worked so hard for goodbye."

"So." He sat on the edge of his desk smiling smugly. "Can I count on you to keep your end of our bargain?"

"What choice do I have?" Nathan angrily slammed the door and left.

Callahan sat smiling smugly to himself on the edge of his desk.

"You can come out now." He called out. The same dark haired woman walked back through the door.

"That was close." The woman said. "If he would have recognized me, it would have all been over."

"Too close." Callahan agreed. "And you will be interested to know the seed has been planted. Now our real work begins. We understand each other now, don't we?"

"Yes." She replied. "I know what I have to do."

"Very good." Callahan smiled kissing her. "I have work to do and so do you."

"Yes sir." She smiled walking through the door.

When she got outside, she rounded the corner to the subway. She boarded the train for Foggy Bottom and settled down in her seat.

As the train went through the tunnel, Hana Geitelman put her hands over her face and began to cry.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?" Gabriel asked Peter yawning.

"Nope." He replied as he flipped through the channels on the TV. "She's still down for the count."

"Well, its my turn to watch her, so you go back to your woman and get some sleep. I'll wait for her to wake up." Gabriel flopped down on the couch taking the remote from him.

Peter looked to Candice laying on the floor. "You know, I can't believe this. I can't say I've ever liked the chick. She's rude, obnoxious...lets face it...she's a fucking bitch! But The Orginization has been good to her and she has been loyal. Say what you will about her, but she is a very good field agent. I can't understand her turning on us like this. Callahan must have something on her."

"What do you think about what she said about your brother?" Gabriel asked.

"It's all bullshit!" He replied angrily. "Nathan has his faults, but he would never want to hurt Laura. She was at his house for Thanksgiving and Christmas last year. She is buds with Heidi. She is like an honorary Petrelli."

"Except she's not Itallian." Gabriel smiled.

Peter leaned over closer to Gabriel. "Yes, she is." He whispered.

"No she isn't!" He insisted. "She is as Irish as they come! She doesn't even look Itallian."

"Her mother was 1/4 Sicilian." Peter laughed. "I can't believe you didn't know that!"

"I can't believe she never told me!" He shook his head.

"What? Is being a WOP such a bad thing?" Peter smiled

"Well, no." Gabriel shook his head. "I just assumed with her looks, her temper, and her last name, she was all Irish."

"Well, she's an American." Peter replied. "We're just a big melting pot. So, what part of the world do you bring to the table?"

"I have some Itallian, Greek...and Irish from my mother's side." He replied thoughtfully. "From my dad, I have English and German."

Peter began to laugh. "You realize both of you have passionate blood running through your veins. No wonder you two spend all your time fighting or in bed. It's in the blood. And your son is going to be a handful."

"And he's marrying _your_ daughter." Gabriel grinned.

"Don't remind me...how fucked up are the Holidays at our houses going to be?." Peter laughed softly. He began to stand up but he sat down quickly.

"You ok?" Gabriel asked him.

"I feel really dizzy and nauseous all of the sudden." He held his stomach.

Gabriel stared at a loss of what to do. "Um...you need anything?"

"Oh God...I'm going to puke!!!!" Peter abruptly got up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Gabriel could hear him retching his guts out in the bathroom. "I am _not_ cleaning that up." He shouted at him.

"What is going on?" Laura came out of the bedroom, sitting down beside him giving him a kiss.

"Peter is in there puking his guts out." Gabriel laughed.

"Sweetheart, thats not funny." Laura replied concerned. "He sounds horrible. I hope he doesn't have the flu."

"You're the one that's pregnant, and he is the one with his head in the toilet bowl." Gabriel laughed loudly. "Speaking of which, how are you feeling." He reached over rubbing her belly pulling her close to him.

"I feel great." She smiled happily. "No symptoms at all, except my boobs feel a little tender." She looked at Candice. "So, any sign of life from the jailbird?"

"Nope." He answered.

"Well, you know what?" She stood up. "I'm getting tired of looking at her skanky ass on my living room floor. It is time for her to get a wake up call." Laura headed into the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?" Gabriel called to her.

She came back a moment later with a pan filled with ice water and dumped it on Candice. She abruptly sat up coughing.

"I'm not cleaning that up either." Gabriel smiled sarcastically.

"What the hell?" She shouted.

"Yeah...what the hell indeed." Laura stared hard at her.

"Well, I guess you know who I am now." She smiled defeated. "What are you going to do to me?"

"That depends on you." Gabriel replied. "Who sent you?"

"Well, that's complicated." She smiled angelically. "It depends who you ask."

"We're asking you." Laura replied dryly. "Did Callahan send you?"

"I told you, it was Nathan Petrelli." She replied.

"Bullshit!" Peter shouted coming out of the bathroom with a cold cloth wiping his face. "My brother would have never tried to harm Laura or anybody else."

"Ok, look..." Gabriel grabbed her by her arm and roughly picked her up from the floor. "Now that I know you're a girl, I am too much of a gentleman to play rough with you. But my wife...well, she doesn't like you anyway, and after you tried to run her over..." He leaned forward and whispered to her. "she is just looking for an opportunity to open up and wail on you."

She looked over at Laura who was nodding quickly in agreement.

Peter walked slowly toward Candice. "Your scared, aren't you." He said gently. "Who is Larry?"

Gabriel and Laura looked at each other.

"I don't know what your talking about." Candice replied adamantly.

Peter continued. "Larry is your brother. He's a marine serving in the middle east and the enemy has him. They are going to decapitate him tonight at midnight if you don't do what he wants."

"Stop it Peter!" Candice shouted.

"Candice." Laura said softly. "Is what Peter is saying true?"

Candice said nothing.

"Ok." Laura continued. "You don't have to tell us. We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way, but either way, your not going anywhere until you tell us what we want to know, understand."

Again, she said nothing.

Laura took a deep breath. "Candice. My brother was a marine too. We can help you, but you have to tell us what Callahan wants. You don't have to say anything; Peter can read your mind, but we would rather hear it from you." She stood looking empathetically at her. "Do you want us to help you help your brother?"

Candice nodded, tears brimming in her eyes

* * *

An hour later, Brandon and Niki had joined them.

Brandon sat next to Candice gently asking her questions.

"Good idea bringing Brandon in on this." Peter whispered to Laura.

Laura nodded. "She's frightened enough. I don't think having all of us ganging up on her the way we did made her feel she could open up to any of us. I knew Brandon would have the right touch."

"He sure does." Gabriel smiled. "I would still be in prison dreaming about my dead love if it weren't for him." He put his arms around Laura's waist.

Laura turned and smiled at Gabriel. "You brought me back to life the second I laid eyes on you."

"I just had to endure you being a raging bitch for several weeks before you finally admitted it." He kissed her tenderly.

"Only because I wanted you so bad I could barely function!" She returned his kiss.

"Ok , you two...get a room or something." Niki cringed.

Gabriel and Laura looked at each other.

"We have a room. We have a whole house...and you are in it." Gabriel smiled tauntingly at her.

They were interrupted by Brandon. "Guys, can she go lie down in your guest room. She is exhausted and I have a lot to tell you about."

"Are you sure she is telling the truth?" Laura asked him.

Brandon nodded. "I can see in her eyes she is terrified."

"Ok...she can have the guest room next to ours." Laura replied as she went to help Candice.

"I'll take her." Niki said. "You are the one this is effecting. I'll stay with her until she gets to sleep."

"Ok, thanks Nik." Laura half smiled. As Niki took Candice to the bedroom, Peter, Gabriel and Laura sat down with Brandon.

"What did she tell you?" Gabriel asked.

"She doesn't know a lot, but she does know that Callahan wants your child. " He answered slowly.

Laura and Gabriel looked at each other.

"Over my dead body!" Gabriel replied angrily. "He is not getting my wife or my child."

"He wants Laura dead for reasons that should be obvious to all of us by now." He looked sadly at Gabriel. "He wants you and Seth."

Gabriel stared at him stunned. "What does he want me for?"

"He wants Sylar." Brandon replied dryly

Gabriel stared stunned a moment, then looked at Laura. He began to laugh. "Is he fucking kidding me?"

"The day he becomes elected, he will begin an all out war against our kind. He wants our powers and he will stop at nothing until every last one of us is dead."

"And he wants Sylar to be his assassin." Laura said grimly looking down. "And then he will kill you."

Brandon nodded. "He seems to think he can lure you back to the dark side."

"Well, he can think all he wants." Gabriel angrily stood up. "It ain't happening. I have been to hell and back to shed that enigma, and I'll be damned if he thinks he is going to take me back there." He picked up a book and threw it against the wall.

"Baby, get a hold of yourself." Laura grabbed his arms. "You could never be him again. We all know that."

"Do you Laura?" He looked at her tearfully. "Do you really believe that?"

She took his face in her hands. "Yes." She said firmly. "I believe that. I believe in _you_. Gabriel, you fought that monster inside you and you won. became the amazing man you are. My husband. The father of our child. You could never be that man again."

He looked at her, then took her in his arms, closing his eyes. "When I met you, I didn't want to kill anymore. But there was this animal inside me that frightened me. That is the reason I wanted to die. But the day I learned you were alive, Sylar died forever. I only wanted a life with you." He caressed her chin whispering. "There is no way in hell he is going to make me become Sylar again."

"I know baby." Laura whispered. "I know."

Gabriel turned to Brandon. "You said he wanted our child. Why does he want Seth?"

"For the same reason he wanted Laura when she was a child." Brandon replied grimly. "He wants a special child for his own. Seth is the child of two very powerful parents. He will no doubt be very powerful."

"He is." Laura replied quietly.

"Did she tell you all of that?" Gabriel asked him.

"No." Brandon answered. "Every generation he has tried to take a child from our family and that child has always come back try to kill him; only to be murdered by him in the end. He wants that child's power for his war. He's building an army against us."

"And we need to be ready." Laura stood up. "I need to talk to my father."

"You haven't talked to him yet?" Brandon asked her.

"No, I never got the opportunity yesterday." She replied. "And today is Sunday...I know he won't want to talk about money today."

"What do you need your Dad's money for? Your loaded." Gabriel asked confused.

"Well, as a last resort I will use my resources, but this is a business expense." She replied thoughtfully. "I want to add on to the dojo and turn it into a state of the art training facility. I want to purchase the two floors above it. I want the second floor to be a gymnasium and the third floor to be a running track."

Gabriel shook his head. "It won't work."

Laura rolled her eyes around confused. "Why?"

"He's right." Peter replied. "We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves. And if anyone, let alone Callahan, sees us all going in there training every night, people are going to ask questions."

"Ok." Laura nodded. "Your right. But we need to get everybody into shape for this battle and I'm not talking about our powers. We need to have our bodies and minds focused. I'm open for suggestions."

"Well, I have one idea. But it's pretty drastic." Brandon replied.

"Let us be the judge of that." Gabriel replied.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear it." Laura prompted him.

"Down near Norfolk, VA there is a Marine training facility that was closed about ten years ago. The government has just let it go. It has everything we need and there is onsite housing."

"Brandon, it is government property." Peter replied. "They may not use it anymore, but it still their's and I don't think they are going to just give it to us the keys and say 'here you go'."

Brandon nodded his head. "Dad has a way of making things happen. Just talk to him."

Laura thought for a moment. "It sounds like a great idea. It sounds like we certainly have the space and we can train running on the beach. But my concern is people will have to leave their homes and families to go and train down there. Will people be willing to do this?"

"Only one way to find out." Gabriel replied. "Ask them."

"I think it is time for a powwow." Laura replied thoughfully. "In two weeks we are all going to go on a retreat at my..." She looked at Gabriel, then smiled. "_Our_ lake house in New Hampshire and talk strategy."

"Honey...there are only three bedrooms." Gabriel reminded her. "And there are a dozen of us? How are we going to cram that many people in that place?"

"You never went camping when you were a kid, did you?" She giggled.

Gabriel looked down. "No."

"You...are such a city boy." She smiled giving him a kiss.

"Hey, at least I try." Gabriel replied. "And I was doing pretty good with the kayak, if you remember."

"Yes, you did." She laughed softly. "I'll turn you into an outdoors man yet." She looked at the group. "By the time I get through with you people, John Rambo is going to look like a sissy boy."

They all looked at each other.

"Ah...what do you mean by the time _you_ get through with us?" Gabriel asked her fearfully.

"Well, not only am I a certified martial arts instructor, I also minored in Physical Education at Sanford." She replied proudly. "Yep! I am going to whip you people into top fighting form."

"Well, I can see one problem with this plan already." Gabriel threw in. "You are pregnant and you don't need to be whipping around anybody, but me."

"Baby, I said _I_ will be whipping _you_ guys into shape." She smiled. "I already am in top shape. But your candy assess...you need help."

Again they all looked at each other.

"Why do I feel like this is going to hurt...a lot." Peter groaned.

"Because it will." Laura smiled. "Just remember...no balls, no babies."

Gabriel groaned pulling the pillow over his face.

"I just realized something." Laura said thoughtfully. "Even if I was going to talk to dad today, I have no idea where he lives. My own father and I have no idea where he lives. How bad do I suck?"

Brandon and Peter looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Laura." Brandon laughed. "He is right upstairs!"

'WHAT?" She shouted, eyes widening. "He lives here? In this building?"

"Yeah." Brandon nodded. "You didn't know The Organization owns this property?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Yeah. And we have neighbors." Peter smiled. "The Parkmans live on the floor below us, the Bennetts have one penthouse and your dad has the other one. I can't believe you never knew this."

"Well, I always seem to be the last to know everything." She smiled then turned to Gabriel. "At least now we know why our rent is so cheap in Manhattan."

"Why don't you go hit him up right now?" He suggested.

Laura thought for a moment. "I'll do it first thing in the morning. If I go now I'd feel I had to invite him over for dinner or something, and I'm just not in the mood."

Brandon's phone rang. "Hello?" He smiled. "Excellent! I know she will be relieved. Ok. Thanks." He hung up.

"That was my former CO. Delta Force rescued Larry and he is going to be ok." He told them.

"Thank God." Peter smiled. "Was he ok?"

"A few scrapes and bruises, dehydration and malnourished, but no reason why he shouldn't be fine. " He told them.

Laura headed to the guest room. "I'll go let her know. I'm sure that will sooth her worries." She bounded across the floor to the guest bedroom.

* * *

"Well Candice is going to be living in your old apartment where we can keep her safe." Laura told Gabriel as she entered the bedroom.

He did not hear her as he laid there in deep thought. Laura smiled thoughtfully as she turned off the lights and slipped into her Jerry Rice jersey, climbing into bed beside him. He still was looking up at the ceiling as she snuggled next to him.

"I'll give you a dollar for your thoughts." She asked him stroking the back of his hair.

He laughed softly looking at her. "A whole dollar. Whatever happened to a penny?"

"Well, I got a feeling whatever your thinking so hard about is going to a blow me away." She smiled.

"And why do you think that?" He asked as he turned on his side, pulling her in tighter.

"Because usually if I am naked within a mile of you, you turn into a rabid beast. But tonight, I am feeling a little jealous of the ceiling." She gently ran her finger across his lips.

"I guess I have a lot on my mind, baby." He kissed her softly.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"Maybe tomorrow." He whispered softly. "Im really tired and right now, I just want to hold my girl next to me and drift off to dreamland together."

She smiled as she put her arms around him, snuggling in tighter. "That, sounds like heaven."

He kissed her tenderly stroking her face. "Have I thanked you lately?"

"For what?" She asked softly.

"Just for being you." He whispered. "You saved my life in every way possible. You're not only the girl I fell in love with, you are my best friend."

Laura smiled tearfully. "Your welcome. And thank you for being my light in the darkness of my soul. You have rescued me twice now. I don't want to ever be without you."

"That, my love, will never happen." He pulled her in holding her. "Goodnight baby." He kissed her gently.

"Goodnight." She smiled closing her eyes.

As Gabriel drifted off to sleep, Laura lay tearfully in the dark. "I hope your right, baby." She thought to herself.

– End of Part XXVII –


	28. Chapter 28

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXIX - Revelations

Gabriel slid open the door to the loft as Zeus breezed in ahead of him. He was exhausted from running.

When he left, Laura was still sleeping. So far the only symptoms she experienced were swollen breasts and fatigue. She felt great, but she wanted to sleep all the time. She would often sneak off for a nap during the day. They often found her during the day in one of the observation rooms in a deep sleep. She would sleep through the night and then slap the snooze until the very last second.

Gabriel always loved the size of her breasts. They weren't too big or too small, for him they were just the right size, and he loved the way they fit in his hand. But she always longed for them to be bigger. Her athletic build did not allow for much upper endowment. She was enjoying curvaceousness this pregnancy was bringing to her breasts. He had to admit, he enjoyed seeing them gently protrude out of her low cut tops now. It was subtle; just like she was, but it made him absolutely crazy.

"Baby, are you up?" He listened for her, then made a face putting his hands over his ears as he listened to her butcher a Beatles song in the shower. He took Zeus off his leash. "I think I better go do something drastic to make her stop singing before she curdles the milk in the fridge." He smiled scratching Zeus's ears. He entered the bedroom removing his clothes. "Oh, the sacrifices I make for humanity." He smiled to himself as he approached his wife from behind in the shower. "Are you ready to get clean, so we can get dirty again?" He pulled her in kissing her feverishly.

"Somebody is full of energy this morning." She giggled as he began nuzzling her neck.

"Actually, I am exhausted from running the dog, but I could not allow you to desecrate 'Twist and Shout' a second longer." He smiled.

She looked up at him sheepishly. "I thought everybody sounded good in the shower."

"Fred Flintstone does. But you, my love...there is just no nice way to say this...you stink...seriously." He grimaced.

"Ouch." She pretended to look hurt.

"Hey, personally I'm thrilled. I finally found something your not good at." He looked down at her smiling. "And I thought you were infallible."

"Are you kidding me? There are a lot of things I'm not good at." She smiled.

"Really! Name three." He said doubtfully.

She thought for a moment. "Well, as you heard, I can't sing."

He shook his head. "You really suck at it."

"Yeah, we established that already. Thank you." She glared at him. "Lets see...I can't rollerblade."

"Yeah, yeah, neither can I." He looked at her trying to appear unimpressed. "Common. Tell me something that is going to make me fall over shocked."

She thought again for a moment. "Technology. All of it! I don't even know how to change the ring tone on my phone! I am a complete moron when I try to get on the internet. And I ended up throwing my blackberry out the window because I had no idea how to use the damn thing. To me, technology is the devil!"

"Ok...now we're getting somewhere!" He laughed. "Laura Grace Ryan can't even turn on her computer without having an anxiety attack."

"Generally speaking...yes." She sighed. "Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Nah." He smiled gently. "It just does my heart good to know you are flawed like the rest of us." He kissed her softly. "So, what else?"

She wrinkled her nose. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." He smiled bending down looking in her eyes. "I really want to know."

"I absolutely suck at being a hero. I mean, everybody thinks I'm this Buffy, Elektra, Wonder Woman, Super Girl charged dynamo. But I'm not. And especially right now, I just don't want to get out of bed in the mornings half the time. These powers and this prophecy are completely wasted on me. I'm not super woman, I'm just a girl from Walnut Creek, California!"

Gabriel put his fingers under her chin gently lifting her face to look at him. "Yes, you are just a girl. You are a girl who cares. You are an amazing girl who makes my heart skip a beat every time I look at you. Do you think that Peter, or Niki were anything special before they discovered their powers? Peter was a nurse and Niki was a stripper. But look at them now. Matt Parkman was a beat cop who couldn't even pass the detectives test and Claude lived alone on the streets of London begging for handouts. Nobody was special."

He turned the water off in the shower and put a towel around her, pulling her in close. "But you have always been special. Not because you have powers, but because you have this wonderful heart. You try where so many just don't care. And that is why you are the girl I love."

She smiled softly at him. "Now I know why I keep you around. You make me so happy. Just don't ever go anywhere, ok?" She snuggled close to him.

"I'm here for the long haul this time." He kissed her softly. "Even if you sing like shit."

She playfully smacked him.

"But I know one thing you are _very_ good at." He began to kiss her neck.

"Really? And what would that be?" She whispered sensuously.

"Sending intense shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body when I make love to you." He pulled her in kissing her passionately.

"You think I'm going to sleep with you after you just told me I can't sing?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I'm not talking about sleeping, baby." He said lifting her up carrying her to the bed.

"Good. I wasn't tired anyway." She kissed him breathlessly as they began to make love.

* * *

Standing outside Penthouse One, Laura nervously paced in front of her father's door. She walked back and forth talking to herself like a crazy person trying to get up the courage to just knock on the door. She knew her father was the one to ask if she expected The Organization to fund the acquisition of the now defunct USMC training facility. Yet, she was terrified. 

"Ok, take a deep breath." She told herself. "Why am I so afraid to talk to my own father? What's the worse he can say? He can say no! I'm outta here!" She turned to leave. "Get your ass back there, Laura!"

"Ok...ok...ok...just knock on the goddamn door." She stood with her eyes closed. Taking another deep breath, she rapped on the door.

George Ryan answered in his door wearing his bathrobe. "Laura, honey." He smiled standing in front of the door. "This is a nice surprise. Is this a personal visit, or is this business?"

"Whichever it takes for you to say yes." She smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Um...this isn't a very good time, honey." He said nervously. "Can you talk to me at the office?"

"Dad, I would really like to talk to you before I loose my nerve." She smiled pleadingly at him.

"Like I said, I'm a little tied up at the moment. Lets talk at the office, ok?" He replied smiling awkwardly trying to close the door.

Laura stuck her foot in the door, looking at her dad oddly. "Dad? What's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetie." He answered. "Why do you think something is going on?"

"Because you are blocking me from entering your home and in almost 29 years, you have _never_ called me sweetie." She stood with her arms folded. "Cut the shit, Dad...what are you hiding back there?"

"You might as well let her in, George." She heard a woman's voice say. "Everyone is bound to find out soon enough."

George closed his eyes, exhaling nervously. "Ok then. Common in honey!" He grimaced.

"Dad?" Laura looked at her father shocked. She pushed past him through the door where she saw Angela Petrelli sitting in the living room wearing her bathrobe drinking coffee.

Angela smiled at her, standing up. "Good morning Laura dear."

"Oh my God! DAD!" Laura shouted disgustedly. "You're banging Peter's mom?"

"Well, your generation may crudely refer to sex as 'banging', but I prefer to think of it as 'Thank God there's still some wood in the old boy." George chuckled.

"Dad, that's just gross" Laura looked at her father revolted.

George smiled. "Angie, please excuse my daughter's disrespect. I'm afraid she has inherited my absence of tact in these matters."

"George, don't make apologies for Laura." Angela smiled tight lipped. "Your daughter calls it like she sees it. It has taken her far in life." Her expression quickly changed. "Well, except for your lack in judgement marrying Charles Manson."

"Don't start, Mama P." Laura glowered at her. "And you have no room to talk. You were ready to let New York blow up at the expense of your own son, or did you forget."

"Touche." Angela smiled curtly. "Well. Perhaps this would the right opportunity for me to get dressed and give you two some privacy. I will see you at the office, Laura." She quickly got up and left the room.

Laura stood arms folded glaring at her father. "Dad! What are you thinking? Angela Petrelli? My best friends mother?"

"Laura." George began softly. "I have known Angela for many years. She may seem harsh and..."

"Dried up?" Laura replied.

"Laura!" George pointed at her. "You will not be disrespectful in my home."

"Yeah, and about that!" She began. "When were you planning on telling me we were neighbors?"

George looked around. "I assumed you knew."

"And you know what happens to _you_ when you assume." She smiled harshly. "Common Dad. I have lived in this building for over a year. How do you think it makes me feel to know you were alive and you just lived right upstairs the whole time."

"Are we going to go through this again?" He threw his arms up in the air. "I thought we got past all this."

"I'm not pissed at you anymore about not telling me you were alive all this time." She said beginning to cry. "I am angry that you were just a few feet away from me when I was going through hell. Do you have any idea how many times I would wake up in the middle of the at night scared and alone? I just wanted to be a kid again and have my daddy come in and tell me everything was going to be ok?"

George looked at her softly. "And do you know how many times I would see how sad you were and how much I wanted to hold you in my arms and tell you I was here?" He whispered. "But I couldn't. You needed to be strong. I knew you had it in you. And now look at you! You are ready to take on the world."

"I suppose when I become a mom I'll understand better. Laura half-smiled. "And Lord knows I understand loneliness, but oh my God, Dad...your almost sixty years old!"

George smiled his handsome smile at his daughter. "And you think just because I'm getting on in years, the urge goes away?" He laughed. "Think of how much you love Gabriel. Now think of yourselves at age sixty."

Laura wrinkled her nose at him. "I really don't want to."

"If you are both fortunate enough to be here when you are my age, I have a feeling he will still be chasing you around the bedroom." He smiled.

Laura began to laugh. "Yeah, he will probably be nailing my wrinkled ass in the shower 30 years from now."

George frowned at his daughter. "I know you're a married woman, but there are things a man does not want to know about his daughter."

"And _nobody_ wants to know about two senior citizens getting their freak on in the bedroom." She shuddered. "So how long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks now." George replied. "She really is a wonderful woman when you get past the icy exterior."

Laura lowered her eyes nodding thoughtfully. "Well, she has been very good to me since I came to New York. All of the Petrelli's have. Just give me time to get used to it Dad, ok?" She hugged her father.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." He smiled returning her hug. "So, now that awkward business out of the way, what did you come her to talk to me about?" George sat down.

Laura smiled broadly. "We can talk at the office. Now that I got you by the balls, Im not quite so apprehensive." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek then started walking to the door. "Dad, close your robe." George looked down then up at his daughter again glaring playfully. "Made you look!" She giggled walking out the door.

George put his head in his hands and burst out in laughter.

* * *

"It's not funny!" Laura shouted. 

"Yes it is!" Gabriel laughed tearfully. "I wish I had gone with you. I would have paid anything to of been there to see the look on your face when you walked in on them."

Laura was sitting on the edge of Gabriel's desk in the office he shared with Claude. Claude and Matt were standing behind him as all three of the men burst out laughing.

"Well, I hope they remembered to practice safe sex." Claude snickered. "But at their age, that means putting up the roll bars up so they don't roll off the bed in the middle of an orgasm."

"Don't you two have work to do?" Laura scowled at them.

"Yes, I do." Matt laughed. "But this is much more enjoyable."

"Im glad the old Irishman's shillelagh still has some juice in it." Claude laughed bringing laughter from the others.

"Oh my GOD!" Laura put her hands over her ears. "Claude!"

Niki came through the door. "What's going on?"

The men tried to hold their laughter, but Matt snickered causing the rest of them to break out into hysterics.

"Well..." Matt began. "Laura went to talk to daddy this morning and she found him playing hide the salami with your future mother in law."

"Matt!" Laura shouted. She turned to Niki. "I didn't actually catch them in the act, but they were sitting around drinking coffee in their bathrobes. It didn't take a Rhode scholar to figure out what she was doing there."

"Common Laura." Niki put her hands on her shoulders. "I think its great. They're both windowed and lonely."

"Their both old and horny." Gabriel laughed joined by the others. "It's about time the one-eyed snake found a hole to sleep in."

"In England we call it 'wetting the tea biscuit'." Claude added.

"Polishing the schlong." Matt added.

"Grow up!" Laura glowered at them shaking her head.

"What's up guys?" Peter asked standing next to Niki.

"Oh, please allow me to enlighten him!" Claude begged.

"_Shut up limey_!" Laura shouted at him.

"Ouch! She opens her mouth and her father comes rolling out!" Claude laughed.

"Um...is somebody going to bring me up to speed here?" Peter asked clueless.

Laura put her hand on his shoulder. "Ok. I just went to my dad to hit him up about funding for the marine base facility and I found him with..."

"He was making your mama _SQUEEEEEEEEL_!" Matt laughed causing the others to crack up. Laura shook her head in disgust.

Peter stood for a moment in disbelief. "You're shitting me!"

"I think that's what your mom said about two am when George farted during an orgasm." Gabriel laughed joined by the others. Even Laura bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing.

"No, I think that's when he was on all fours wearing his assless chaps and she was standing over him flogging him with her cat of nine tails." Claude added.

"Instead of playing spin the bottle, they were playing "chug the viagra". Gabriel howled joined by the others.

"No...no...your mom was laying on her back with all four limbs in the air screaming _COMMON GEORGE, YOU BIG TRUCKER!!! GIVE ME ALL 18 WHEELS!"_ Matt shouted slapping his butt as the men all keeled over in laughter.

Peter headed angrily toward Matt. Laura and Niki stopped him. "Don't make me throw you out another window, Parkman!" Niki shouted. "And that goes for all of you."

"Yeah!" Peter shouted angrily! "Shut the fuck up!"

"You guys, I don't see what the big deal is." Niki smiled. "I think it's beautiful. They're two people who are along in years who have found love this late in life."

"Yeah, but it's my mom. The ice queen of the middle ages." Peter shook his head.

"And my dad." Laura wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I mean, he's still good-looking, but common! He's almost sixty! It's just...gross!"

"You guys, sex can be as beautiful at sixty as it can at thirty." Everybody groaned in disgust.

"Hey, I'm not thirty yet!" Laura protested.

"Neither am I." Peter agreed.

Peter turned to Laura. "How do you feel about this?"

"Well, I admit it was a shock." She began. "But once I got past the initial 'gross factor', I got to thinking if their happy, then who are we to place judgement."

Peter shook his head thoughtfully. "I guess you're right. And maybe if my mom is getting some sex, she won't be quite so..."

"Abrasive?" Niki offered up.

"Yeah." Peter smiled. "So, I guess I'm ok with it. But I am going to have a talk with her about it."

"Well, who knows." Laura smiled. "If they get married, we'll be like real siblings and I can terrorize the snot out of you." She smiled at Peter messing up his hair.

Laura looked across the hall and could see Brandon in his office looking thoughtful. She left the group, who were still discussing the geriatric sex debate, and walked over to his office shutting the door.

"Hey." She approached him softly. "Why the long face?"

He looked up at her half-smiling. "Do you know what today is?"

She thought for a moment. "Yeah. It's Patriots Day." Laura smiled sadly. "September 11th."

"Yeah." Brandon nodded sadly. "They day that changed my life forever."

Laura took his hand. "I'd like to hear about it."

Brandon looked at her soberly. "Sis, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Of course I would." She smiled. Brandon took her hand and they left the building.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of Ground Zero. They stood looking at the spot where the twin towers once stood holding hands and crying. Around them were several thousand mourners and family members coming to pay their respects. All of the trivial matters from the morning did not matter anymore. The emotion of seeing where the towers fell overwhelmed her. She remembered that morning like it was yesterday. Too many people died that day that should still be alive. People who died just doing something as normal as going to work or boarding an airplane. Looking at Brandon she could see he had tears streaming down his face.

"Why did you bring me here, Brandon." She asked him softly.

"This is where it all happened." He replied. "In the very spot we are standing is where my life changed forever."

Laura touched his face. "Tell me." She whispered.

He closed his eyes and began. "Robyn and I got married when we were very young. I was already in the corps and she was working in the towers as an intern for a legal firm. I had just gotten home on leave September 10th. She was pregnant with Colin at the time."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Thanks to me that morning, Robyn left a little late for work." He half-smiled. "I was sitting at home watching TV when the report about the plane hitting the north tower and then the south tower came on the TV. He closed his eyes blinking back tears. Laura rubbed his arm empathetically. "All morning I tried to call her cell phone. I was quickly dispatched to end my leave and report to ground zero to aid in search and rescue."

He and Laura both began to cry. "I arrived at here in this very spot we are standing in at 9:48am. Just moments before the south tower collapsed. It was as I heard the rumble of the tower collapsing that I turned around and saw Robyn standing behind me. We just stood there and embraced in their joy to the miracle of finding each other and we wept in deep sadness at the events surrounding us."

He tearfully continued. "Why Robyn's life was spared that morning, I guess we will never know. One hundred and eleven of her co-workers lost their lives."

"That was that day I dedicated my life to serving God. I vowed that day to be the best husband and father I could be."

Laura closed her eyes. "You're a pretty damn good brother too." She replied tearfully.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Where were you that morning?" Brandon asked her.

"I was just starting my junior year at Stanford and I was sitting in my dorm room at my computer." She began. "I had a report to write and I got up at five am to work on it. My roommate stayed out all night, so I had the news on. I saw the report about the north tower being hit. At that point, they thought it was a commuter plane. And then the second plane hit. I ran down to the common room. Classes were cancelled, so we all just sat there, glued to the TV all day. I remember we all cried. Some of us went to church. A large group of us went to give blood." She closed her eyes as tears brimmed over. "I'll never forget it."

Brandon looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you think the world will ever be ok again?"

"Yes, I do." Laura half-smiled. "I still believe in the human spirit. We all saw it that day. I think we are all good by nature, but hatred is bread into us. There will always be terrorists and if we continue to ignore the needs of those around us, the terrorists will win." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. " And if Phillip Callahan slash Phinneus Catherwood is elected as the leader of the free world, the fear that we felt after what happened here eight years ago is just going to be the tip of the iceberg. We can't let the evil win."

"I love you, sis." Brandon smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you too, Brandon." She replied tearfully. "I'm so glad you're my brother."

They stood holding hands listening as the names of all of the victims that died that fateful morning were called.

* * *

Laura knocked softly on her father's office door. "Come in." He called out.

Quietly she walked inside. She smiled as she saw his office was decorated with photographs of her and Brandon, Brandon's family and one of her and Gabriel that Peter took at their wedding sitting next to his phone.

"Nice looking family." She smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, their a pretty handsome group." He smiled. "But you didn't come here to talk about genealogy, did you."

"No." She replied thoughtfully. "But before I begin, I wanted to apologize at my behavior this morning with Mama Petrelli. I was very disrespectful."

George looked profoundly at his daughter. "Well, something must have happened to make you re-think your position."

Laura nodded. "Brandon and I took a walk to the World Trade Center site. Seeing all the people who were there to pray and cry; it just put a lot of things into perspective." She smiled softly. "And Dad, you deserve to be happy, so you just be happy because we just never know if today will be our last."

George smiled warmly. "I am glad you two are getting close. I was hoping you would. So, now that you have me all buttered up, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Laura took a deep breath. "Well, as you are well aware, we need to get the group into shape because we have the battle of our lives coming up..."

"And you want to be the one standing there holding the whip while everybody gets into ship-shape." He replied arms folded.

Laura looked stricken by his words. "Well, that's not quite the way I would phrase it, but otherwise, yeah. I plan to get them into shape physically and in addition to my own fighting techniques, I would like to have Hiro, Hana, and Brandon teach them various types of combat and weapons tactics. Hiro is a master in Kendo, Hana is proficient in a large array of fighting skills from her time training with he Israeli army and of course Brandon is specialized as a commando and amphibious warfare. I think we are well rounded in our training."

George nodded. "So far, I am sold. It sounds like you are going to need a very large place to do this. What did you have in mind?"

Laura took a deep breath. "Well, that is where I am hoping you can help me."

George half-smiled at her. "I ask again. Are you asking me as my daughter, or my employee."

Laura stared thoughtfully at her father. "Maybe a little of both."

"Go on." He prompted her.

"Brandon told me about a Marine special forces base that was closed during the Clinton administration that is located in Virginia..." She began.

"No!" George abruptly cut her off.

Laura rolled her eyes side to side in confusion. "You're not even going to hear me out?"

George sat down in his chair looking soberly at Laura. "I agree with you completely on your strategy, Agent Ryan. It is well thought out and it has excellent merit."

"Thank you...Mr. Ryan." She answered him baffled by his sudden change in tone.

"However, it is clear that you are not giving this the complete thought it deserves." He replied harshly. "Do you know who acts as a special representative to Homeland Security in the US Senate?"

Laura took a deep breath closing her eyes. "Let me guess; Phillip Callahan."

"Yes." George responded. "And if we went in there to obtain that property, Callahan would of been among the first to know and your people would all be sitting ducks."

Laura nodded. "I hadn't thought of that."

George leaned forward angrily. "The next time you come to me and ask this organization for funding, I expect you to have your shit together much better than this, Agent Ryan. This organization, nor myself has any patience for stupidity, or cockamamy strategies. So, if you will excuse me, I have some real work to do."

Laura glared at George and angrily stood up walking from his office. As she opened the door, she stood for a moment, then slammed it shut turning on her heal toward George.

"Ok...George, you want to play hardball, lets rumble." She said eyes narrowed. "I know what game you are playing. If I am going to work for you, you are going to treat me like any other employee. I respect that. I made a huge mistake coming here today asking you for a favor as your daughter. I was wrong."

She continued, her eyes narrowed. "But...I may not of had my 'shit together' as you so eloquently put it. However, it is still a good plan and don't you _ever _call me or my strategies cockamamy because as my father AND my employer, we both know that is the biggest line of horse shit that has ever come out of your mouth."

George nodded holding his hands up in surrender. "Withdrawn."

"Good." Laura sat back down. "I also happen to know that The Organization has a training facility outside of Tokyo that is run by Kaito Nakamura. In fact, Yamagato Industries has been a front for this facility for many years. With your permission, we will train there."

George looked at Laura impressed with her boldness. "Permission granted." He smiled. "Anything else, agent?"

"Yes." She looked sternly at him. "I would like to take the principals, yourself and Angela included, on a mandatory working retreat to our house in New Hampshire to discuss strategy. We would leave next Thursday afternoon and return the following Monday. If your nice to me, I may even give you one of the bedrooms. Is this agreeable to you?"

"Absolutely." He nodded. "What else?"

"No, that's it." She started for the door, then stopped and turned around. "Ok, one more thing." She approached his desk. "As my employer, don't ever call me stupid again. Because frankly it pisses me off, and it makes my father's parenting skills appear inadequate. Now...thats it. Sir." She turned quickly and left his office slamming the door behind her.

George sat staring at the door. He smiled. "Let the games begin." He covered his face with his hands and began to laugh heartily.

* * *

One AM. Laura looked to make sure Gabriel was asleep. Hearing his familiar snoring, she gently kissed his forehead, pulled her hoodie over her pajamas and walked to the office. Sitting at the computer desk, she opened up C++, she saw that her formulas had changed. "What the hell?" She whispered aloud. "I didn't put these numbers in here." She looked around her, then shrugged as she decided to run the compiler.

Laura's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Holy, fucking, shit!" She whispered in amazement as she watched the pentagram come to life in 3-D animation with a light shooting up from the center of it. "Yes!" She almost shouted. "This is it." She began to laugh joyfully to herself. Then she stopped, baffled. "Who did this?" She wondered aloud.

Suddenly the lights to the office came on. Laura jumped startled as she turned to find Gabriel standing by the doorway, arm's folded. She looked like a deer caught in the headlight.

"Bust-ed!" He smiled proudly.

"Did you do this?" She whispered in amazement.

Gabriel nodded. "It took me all of fifteen minutes."

Laura stared at Gabriel astonished. This was a program that she took in college and still had no idea how it worked. As she input the formula into the program, she poured over numerous books including the infamous 'For Dummies' collection. Yet Gabriel was able to sit down in front of the computer with no instruction and nailed it to a science. "Oh my God!" She whispered. "How?"

"As I told you." He smiled. "My original power was having a knack for knowing how things worked. I took one look at the formula Seth gave you and what you had put into the program. It just all fell into place for me."

"Baby, you're a genius!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him euphorically. Then she looked up and saw him scowling at her.

"Oh, why do feel like I have just been caught downloading porn." She asked cringing.

"Because you have." He smiled nodding ominously at her.

"How did you know?" She sighed feeling defeated.

"Your not as stealth as you think you are, sweetheart." He smiled. "Did you really think I wouldn't miss my beautiful wife lying next to me in bed when I get horny at two am?"

"Oops." She smiled dejectedly.

He took her hand and lead her back to the couch in the living room. "And now, Laura Grace...As Ricky Ricardo would say...'you've got some splaining to do'."

"Shit!" Laura cringed silently.

**End of Part XXVIII**


	29. Chapter 29

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXIX - Bloodlines

Hiro was unable to sleep. All day he had been feeling restless, like his protective spirits were trying to tell him something. At two a.m. when he could no longer stand the tossing and turning, he stepped outside on his balcony into the cold night air looking down at the streets below.

The city was wide awake. From his perspective high above, he could see people as they went about in the night; unaware of the distant threat of a man they knew and worshiped as Phillip Callahan.

And so their time in a peaceful world was coming to an end. He would be the one to make a difference, so they thought. To make right what they felt was wrong with the nation. Oblivious in their world of discontentment the man they worshiped was in all tidings the devil himself. They went on about their business like nothing had changed.

But something had changed. Hiro could feel it in the night air. Since the night of the rain, the evil was among them. Waiting. Watching for the moment to strike.

Hiro recalled the day eight years ago yesterday when terrorists attacked America. He was a student in Japan at that time, but he cried tears of anguish for the world. How naive we all were. Going on about our daily lives as if nothing could ever harm us. But it did.

Closing his eyes, Hiro remembered the words of his grandfather; "When one cries, we all cry." He never understood the meaning of those words; until now.

Behind him Hiro saw a flash. A young man materialize before him. He grabbed his sword, standing armed against the intruder.

"You won't be needing that." The man assured him stepping out of the shadows.

Without his glasses, the man was a blur, but the voice sounded familiar. He could see the man walking closer to him.

"Who are you?" Hiro demanded his visitor.

"Here you go, Hiro San." He bowed to him as he handed Hiro his glasses. "Don't be afraid."

Hiro put on his glasses and looked at his visitor. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Gabriel?" He looked closely at him in astonishment. Though he looked like Gabriel, his green eyes were disillusioned and there was a sadness in his voice.

The young man laughed. "Close, but no. My name is Seth Ryan. I am Gabriel and Laura's son. The one she is expecting at this moment."

Hiro smiled happily clapping his hands together. "You come from future! Like me! You teleport?"

Seth smiled. "I have a power similar to yours, Hiro-San. I am able to teleport, but only inside my own lifetime."

Hiro could see the man was kind. He had his father's face, but his build was more defined. His eyes were green like his mothers and his hair was lighter. Hiro could see he did not wear a wedding ring.

He looked Hiro over, giving a friendly chuckle.

"Why you laugh at me?" He asked him, taken aback by his insolence.

"I'm sorry Hiro San, I mean no disrespect." Seth again bowed to Hiro. "In the future I come from, you are sixty three years old with long white hair. You are very wise to the point it is almost scary." Seth smiled respectfully. "You told me once when you were my age you were naive and a little goofy."

Hiro looked at him eyes narrowed.

"But in a good way." Seth smiled.

"How you know me in the future?" Hiro asked him.

Seth smiled. "I grew up with you and I played with your children. You taught me to sword fight. It is because of you and my mother that I am a warrior. You are part of my family, Hiro San."

"Why you come to me?" Hiro asked him.

Seth stood in front of Hiro. "As you know, I cannot tell you about the future. But know this. The future I spoke to my mother of has changed. For the better? I don't know. But there is something you must make known to my mother and father. And you must listen to me very carefully, Hiro San."

Hiro moved his ear closer, listening carefully.

"There will be an event that will happen which will divide us. Many we love are going to die. Those of us who are fortunate enough not to be captured will be deemed terrorists. Of course, we are not. Our government has made the people fearful of us. We are the latest public witch-hunt. People who have powers live in fear of being captured or exterminated. We live on the run. You, my mother, my Uncle Brandon, Peter Petrelli, Mohinder Suresh, Candice Wilmer, Matt Parkman, Molly Walker, Claire Bennett, Lyle Bennett. And your families. Many of our friends and loved ones will be missing, presumed dead. For all we know they are dead; they may be alive, but there were no choices. We prayed at night that our loved ones will find us. We need to keep moving. We sleep in the day and keep watch at night while we travel. Sometimes we teleport, but they find us; they always find us."

Seth took a deep breath and continued. "We have managed to stay one step ahead of the Uns and so far we have not been caught."

Hiro looked at Seth puzzled. "Uns?"

Seth nodded. "It is our term for un-evolved. Those without powers. They call us Vol's...those who have evolved with powers."

Hiro looked at him with astonishment. "What can I do to change the future?"

"What my mother tells you." Seth told him firmly. "Now Hiro San. There is a message you must deliver to my parents. And you need to listen to me closely; do you understand?"

Hiro nodded quickly.

"You need to say these words to them separately, and they must _not_ know that they are receiving an important message. And you must only say this to my parents and nobody else. Understood?"

"Yes...understood." Hiro nodded.

"You must say to my mother and my father...Armada Rose." Seth told him sternly. "They will look at you like you are crazy, but that is the whole point. We do not want them to know they are receiving a message, but the message is important and they must remember these words one day."

"Is that a person or a place?" Hiro asked in bewilderment.

"It is a phrase that will be important to them in the future." Seth replied. "How you deliver the message is up to you and I cannot stress enough that they cannot know they are receiving a message. You are for all intents and purposes planting a suggestion. Are we clear, Hiro-San?"

"Yes, we are clear." Hiro smiled. "I tell your mother...and then your father. Armada Rose."

"Yes." Seth nodded. "I must go back now." He embraced Hiro and stood in the middle of Hiro's living room.

"Wait!" Hiro touched his shoulder. "Do not go, Seth. Tell me about you. Do you have family."

Seth shook his head sadly. "I never married." Then he smiled. "But you will." He began to materialize and disappear.

"Wait!" Hiro called out. "You say I have children! Who is my wife."

"Somebody you will least expect." Seth called out to him as he disappeared.

Hiro smiled to himself. "Somebody I least expect." He went into his bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, turning to his side to look at his profile. Taking in a deep breath, he sucked in his stomach attempting a macho look, then let it out coughing. He frowned as he saw his stomach hanging down over his pajama bottoms.

"No more waffles for you." He told himself.

Hiro went back to bed. As he lay in the darkness he smiled. "Ok...I dream of my wife."

Closing his eyes, he went into a deep sleep.

* * *

"So, are you telling me that you have known about this all this time?" Gabriel looked hard at Laura, trying to understand. "Did it even occur to you at anytime, that maybe...just...maybe, my son gives you information like this that concerns my own life...I WOULD WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT! Dammit Laura! What were you thinking?" 

"I was thinking you were going to totally freak out and I was right." She replied.

"Um...yeah!" Gabriel nodded incredulously. "I'm not going to live to see the child you have growing inside you...that is a part of me, grow up to become a man. You don't think I'm entitled to freak out?"

"Well, now that you have figured out the golden ratio's alignment to the stars, you probably don't even have to worry about it now." She replied shrugging.

"This is not a joke Laura!" Gabriel looked at her angrily. "How do you think it makes me feel that my own wife doesn't trust me enough to confide in me. Were you ever planning on telling me any of this?"

Laura sat on the couch with her eyes lowered, rubbing her thumbs together. She looked up at him, feeling defeated. "I don't know." She answered simply.

Gabriel shrugged. "You don't know? Either you were going to tell me, or you weren't."

"I am being honest Gabriel, I don't know if I was going to tell you." She answered him slowly. "I know that sounds lame, but I guess I was hoping I could make the formula work and you would never have to know about it."

"Ok. Fine!" He stared exasperated at her. "Let me just play devil's advocate here for a moment. We'll put the shoe on the other foot for a second here. Say Seth came to me and told me something vital that concerned you. How in he hell would you feel if I didn't tell you?"

"I would have been seriously pissed off." She answered matter-of-factly.

Gabriel threw his hands in the air. "Thank you!" He nearly shouted. He sat down next to her. "Look, I'm not upset that you didn't tell me about your vision quest. That happened to you, that was yours. It happened before we got back together. But Laura, you have been keeping something from me that I had every right to know. And right now I am between being so pissed off at you that I want to march down to the pub downstairs and slam down some shots; and being so much in love with you for loving me enough to protect me this way."

Laura looked sadly at him. "I guess I'm sorry is a little weak, isn't it?"

Gabriel nodded his head. "Usually you can look at me with those beautiful green eyes and that little girl smile and I turn to jelly. But this is huge, Laura." He reached out and touched her face. "Why did you keep something so major like this to yourself?"

Laura's eyes teared up. "I don't have any excuses, Gabriel. I don't even know what the truth is. I have been given this goddamn prophecy...all of my ancestors are counting on me to kill this son of bitch, _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,_ and here is my adult son from the future telling me the love of my life is going to die in the battle. Can you please tell me what in the fuck would you do if you were me?"

Gabriel sighed. "I don't know. But I do know I would have talked to you about it. Baby, I love you, but sometimes you are a goddamn control freak! I know you used to be the CEO of your fathers company and you are used to being in charge, but I am your husband. We are a unit. Where one of us is weak, the other picks up the slack. I mean, you have been working on this program for twelve days and you were no closer to figuring it out than you were the day you started, were you?"

Laura looked down at her feet. "No." She looked up at Gabriel. "I should have had more faith in you. And I should have known that you, out of everybody I know, would be the one to solve this. Even Seth told me as much."

Gabriel smiled. "He said that?"

Laura nodded. "Yeah, he did. He loves you." She whispered.

Gabriel bent down putting his face against Laura's stomach. "I know you can hear me in there...I can hear you. I love you buddy! Don't give your mom too much trouble in there, ok?"

Laura smiled, then looked at him wrinkling her nose. "Are you still mad at me?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, I am. No getting around it. It pisses me off when you don't include me in things that are this important. The day you and I took our vows, we became more than just lovers; we became partners. You are my equal and it is time for you to consider me your equal too."

Laura smiled sadly. "You are my equal. And you are right. I can't save the world alone. I promise I won't leave you in the dark ever again."

They kissed tenderly.

"So...now that the Golden ratio is correct, does this mean I am not going to die?" He asked.

"I think so." She shrugged. "I don't understand it all yet, but Seth was very adamant that this had to be exact." She closed her eyes. "But it is time for me to stop figuring out it's secrets on my own. As you have brutally made me realize, I have people around that can help me, so when we head up for our powwow, we will all work together. I have asked them all to be involved, so now I have to get off my high horse and let them all help me."

"Good." He gently kissed her forehead.

Laura stood up. "Are you coming back to bed."

Gabriel shook his head. "No. I'm going to sit here and stew in my own juices for a little while until I get over it."

"Ok. I understand" Laura nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriel looked at her without smiling then looked straight ahead.

Laura stood and watched him for a moment then went back to bed. The bed was cold and lonely without him next to her. She lay on her back lin the darkness ooking up at the ceiling. "Laura Ryan, you are an arrogant jerk." Soon she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Laura absentmindedly stirred her latte as Peter sat down beside her. She did not notice him. 

"_Hey, don't look now, but there is an intruder sitting at your table." _He said to her telepathically. Laura quickly looked around to see him sitting there.

She smiled rolling her eyes. "Cute."

"Sorry." He chuckled. "I had to get your attention someway."

"Goofball." She laughed only half heartedly.

"So, are you going to tell me why you are sitting here crying in your latte?" He reached out rubbing her hand.

"I messed up and Gabriel is angry with me." She smiled sadly.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her gently.

"Well, we had our first "marital spat" this morning." She replied thoughtfully staring at her latte. "We talked it out, but he was still pretty mad. I left him in the living room on the couch, I went back to bed and when I got up this morning, he was gone. I thought he had taken Zeus out, but Zeus was standing at the door waiting for me with his leash. I haven't seen him since I got up."

Peter rubbed her shoulder. "Well, you know he didn't go very far. And you know when he gets angry he has to be by himself. He is probably walking it off. I don't think you could ever do anything that would drive him away."

"I know." She closed her eyes sighing. "Peter, I didn't tell him what Seth told me about being killed by Catherwood."

"Laura!" Peter looked at her incredulously. "You said you were going to tell him!"

"I know...I know!" She put her hands over her face. "It was stupid! And really Peter...I honestly don't why I didn't tell him. I trust him completely. And we could have worked on this together. I am such an idiot!"

Peter smiled affectionately at her. "Sometimes when we're in love, we do really stupid things."

"Yes, we do." She looked sadly at him. "But you know what's crazy, he's the one who figured out the ratio. He actually plugged in the numbers into a programming language he knows absolutely nothing about, and got it to work on the first try! How fucking amazing is that?"

"Gabriel?" Peter laughed astonished.

"He's smart Peter." She smiled proudly. "I knew he was. I guess I just didn't know how smart he was until now."

Peter looked up at something behind Laura. "Well, I need to go help Niki get Micah off for school and then I need to get to work. Are you going to be there."

"Yeah, I'll be there." She smiled softly. "Thanks for being here...again."

"I'm always here for you, you know that." He kissed her cheek and walked off quickly. "I'll see you later."

Laura smiled sadly as she watched him walk away wondering why he left so quickly. Suddenly she felt something tickling the side of her face. She turned to see Gabriel holding a white rose. She tearfully stood up embracing him.

"Baby, I'm so sor..." She began, but her words were cut off by his finger touching her lips, then kissing her softly.

"You don't have to say your sorry anymore." He whispered holding her as he stroked her hair. "I was mad, but I'm over it. Your intentions were in the right place. But you can't fix everything, baby. Sometimes we just don't have control over these things, and you just can't keep trying to control the uncontrollable. But I love you for loving me enough to put yourself through this." He gently touched her face, whispering to her. "And I love you too much to see you torture yourself when you don't have to."

"I know. I obsess about things." She half-smiled.

"Yes, you do." He nodded in agreement. "And you probably always will. You saved me once; let me be the one to save you?"

She smiled tearfully embracing him. "I just don't want to be without you ever again."

"I know." He pulled back looking in her eyes. "So, from here on out, we're a team, ok?"

She smiled nodding in accordance. "Ok."

He kissed her gently. "So, now that we've had our first fight, are you up for a round of make-up sex?"

She smiled teasingly at him. "No."

"No?" He repeated his eyes widening flabbergasted.

"No." She replied simply. "Maybe that will teach _you_ leave the house after an argument and leave me worrying half the night about you." She smiled kissing him quickly as she started walking toward work. She turned to look at him. "Mess with _me_!"

He began to laugh in disbelief. "I hate you sometimes." He called after her.

"No you don't." She stopped for a moment and came back to him. "By the way...my dad put out an internal requisition two days ago for a programmer. Guess what? Your getting promoted. Your welcome." She turned smiling at him.

Gabriel sat shaking his head, laughing exasperated as he watched her walk away. "Oh, my love...just when I think I've got you all figured out, the weather changes again. You make me crazy sometimes; but life would be very boring without you."

* * *

"This can't be possible." Mohinder Suresh whispered in disbelief. He looked through his microscope again then plugged some numbers into the computer. He sat back astonished shaking his head. 

"Mohinder, are you alright?" Claude asked as he entered his office.

Mohinder didn't hear him.

"_Mohinder!"_ Claude loudly called to him again causing him to jump.

"Dammit Claude!" Mohinder shouted. "Don't you ever knock?"

Claude laughed. "I knocked three times, mate. If I was trying to sneak up on you I would do this." He went invisible as Mohinder looked around for him, unamused. Claude then reappeared behind him. "Boo!"

Mohinder seethed at him. "I have better things to do than stupid play games, so if you..."

"What is all the yelling about in here?" Laura walked through the door arms folded. "Some of us are trying to work."

"It's my fault." Claude replied shamefully. "My apologies Mohinder."

"It's ok." Mohinder half-smiled. "I'm working on something important and I'm getting kind of touchy. I'm sorry I snapped at you." He extended his hand.

"No worries, my friend." Claude replied shaking hands.

Laura looked curiously at him. "I know that look, Mohinder. You found something out about Catherwood, didn't you?"

"Yes." Mohinder nodded slowly. He walked over to his computer followed by Claude and Laura.

"On your left, you are looking at the cellular structure of a normal human." He used a pointer as he spoke. " You can see there are white blood cells and red blood cells that are contained in human blood."

He continued. "On the left, is a sample of Catherwood's blood."

"Where did you get that?" Laura asked him dryly.

Mohinder looked up at her sadly. "This is a sample that came from your mother's skin. Your father had it frozen to analyze, but technology was not what it is today. I'm sorry Laura."

"It's ok." She nodded stiffly. "We have to use whatever it takes."

"So, what are the characteristics that his blood either has, or is missing?" Claude asked him.

"Well, he does not carry the cellular constituents which are erythrocytes or red blood cells. In our bodies, erythrocytes carry respiratory gases and give our blood it's red color as they contain hemoglobin. This is an iron-containing protein that binds oxygen in the lungs and transports it to tissues in the body. And the white blood cells, scientifically know as leukocytes, which fight disease, and platelets, otherwise known as thrombocytes..."

"Um, Mohinder." Laura smiled. "Layman's terms...please"

Mohinder laughed embarrassed. "Of course, you're right."

"What does it all mean?" Claude asked.

"Whatever he is...he is not human." Mohinder replied dryly, as Laura and Claude looked at each other fearfully.

* * *

The problems from the morning all but forgotten, Laura sat on the floor of their living room listening to her MP3 player as she quietly meditated. The lights were turned down and three candles dimly lit the room around her. Something from behind her caught her eye making her turn around. The sight of Gabriel in the doorway made her giggle. 

He wore a pair of khaki pants, loafers, a plaid flannel shirt under a brown cardigan. His face was clean shaven with his hair parted on the side and neatly combed. Topping off the look was a pair of thick black glasses.

"Hmmmm...sexy." She smiled.

He playfully scowled at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"Hell...no." Standing up, she removed her earphones then approached him slowly. "So, where have you been hiding this look?" She began kissing him.

"Well, you want me to be computer programmer, I thought I should look like a geek." He stood with his hands deep in his pockets. "I told you this is how I used to dress when I worked in my watch shop."

Laura slowly caressed him. "And I told_ you_, I think Geeks are very sexy." She whispered sensuously kissing him.

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes smiling. "So, you mean if you came into my watch shop and saw me dressed like this, you would be all over me."

"Oh yeah." She took off his glasses and threw them on the couch, messing up his hair. "Groooowwl"

"Um...is it getting hot in here?" He asked in a nerdy voice.

"And it's about to get a whole lot hotter. You better close the shop" She ripped off his cardigan unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off. She began feverishly kissing his chest.

He began kissing her neck as he removed her tank top.

"Um...c...can I touch your breasts?" He asked through his nose.

She moved closer to him slowly rubbing her breasts against his chest. "How's that?" She whispered.

"Oh God, why didn't you ever come into my shop?" He asked as his breathing got louder.

"If I knew this hottie was in there, I would of relocated to the big apple a long time ago." She smiled as she forcefully pulled him down on the floor.

"Why Mrs. Ryan, I do believe you are trying to seduce me." Gabriel said in a nasally voice.

"Get over here fix my clock, watch boy." She pulled him on top of her as they began to make love.

* * *

It was almost midnight as Mohinder began to fall asleep at his office computer. 

"Dr. Suresh." Gaby the cleaning lady stuck her head in the door. "Your working late tonight. Don't you have a girl to go home to?"

Mohinder looked at his watch. "I don't tonight." He smiled. "Would you like to be my date this evening?" He teased her.

She giggled. "Oh, if I were thirty years younger and there was no Mr. Gonzalez. You get home and get some rest, Doctor. Or I'm going to tell Mr. Ryan you are sleeping on the job."

"Via con dios Gaby." Mohinder said as she took off down the hall.

Mohinder looked up as he saw somebody at the door.

"Good evening Mr. Ryan." Mohinder greeted him nervously.

"Mohinder. Please. Call me George." He smiled. "This is not the company Mr. Linderman used to run and hopefully I am not nearly as frightening."

"Not at all sir...I mean George." Mohinder half smiled.

"Much better." George grinned. "Is what I have heard true?"

"Yes, your suspicions are correct." Mohinder replied. "We have somebody on our staff that is from the same family line as Catherwood."

"Same family line in the human sense?" George asked. "Or...the beast."

Mohinder took off his glasses and set them on his desk. "This person has similar DNA characteristics to what I found earlier today. It is entirely possible that this person is a direct descendent of Catherwood's original family lineage."

"Is it possible they may be unaware of these traits?" George asked stunned.

Mohinder nodded. "There is no reason to believe this person is anybody but who they say they are. I do not believe that they realize what they are."

George sat on the stool next to Mohinder's desk "Does this make them malevolent?"

"Absolutely not." Mohinder replied putting his glasses back on. "It is Catherwood's greed for powers that makes him evil, not his species."

"Wow." George shook his head, staggered by the news. "Lets keep this between us for now. I would like to keep an eye on this development."

"Of course." Mohinder replied.

"And what about Caterwood's blood sample." George asked. "We're you able to conclude anything?"

"I'm sorry, the sample I had was much too old and..." He took a deep breath. "And the embalmment process used on your wife made getting a good sample difficult. It was preserved correctly for the time, but it does not fair well with our equipment. If there was only a way we could get a hold of a fresh sample of his DNA..."

"Perhaps I can help." George and Mohinder turned to see Hana Gitelman standing in the doorway holding a vile of fluid.

* * *

Laura's body trembled with pleasure as her nails dug into the pillow behind her. Gabriel shuddered on top of her drenched with perspiration, then breathlessly collapsing against her chest. She kissed his forehead, stroking his damp hair. He rolled off of her, his back on the floor, as she laid her head on his stomach. 

"Wow!" He said trying to catch his breath. "That was hot!"

"I told you nerdy guys turn me on." She smiled kissing his stomach.

"Where were _you_ ten years ago?" He asked still breathless.

"Looking for guys like you." She moved up kissing his lips.

"And they say when you get married, the sex gets boring." He pulled her in kissing her again.

She lifted her head looking at him inquisitively. "Who in the hell said that?"

"I don't know...probably Oprah." He replied teasing.

"And that's probably why she's still single. She thinks she's going to keep getting some good nookie from Stedman." She smiled biting her lip.

"From a guy named Stedman?" Gabriel wrinkled his nose.

"I don't know. Maybe her nickname for him is 'Stud muffin'." She giggled.

"No...sorry...you don't have mind-blowing sex with guys named Stedman." He shook his head grimacing.

"What are you talking about?" She laughed. "How does somebody's name have to do with what kind of lover they are?"

"Please! Oh yes...Stedman! Oh yes, right there...Stedman! Oh God...Stedman! OH YES...GIVE IT TO ME...Stedman! OH YES...Stedman." He shook his head. "See, doesn't work."

Laura collapsed against him laughing. "Is that what I sound like? I mean without the Stedman?"

"Well, I don't hear you screaming out Gabriel, but other than that...yeah." He kissed her softly.

"Gabriel has to many syllables." She rubbed her lips across his chest, planting soft kisses. "That's why I like calling you baby."

He pulled her in kissing her feverishly.

He rolled her over climbing on top of her again. "I don't think I fixed your clock right the first time, Mrs. Ryan. Can I oil your chimes for you?"

She giggled as she pulled his face next to hers. "Oh YES...Gabriel you big trucker...give me all eighteen wheels!"

And the night again exploded in passion.

**End of Part XXIX**

* * *

Since my dear friend, loyal reader and fellow writer TMM1205 was kind enough to pimp my story in her last chapter, I thought I would give her the courtesy of doing the same. Her story **New Alliances**, also a Gabriel Gray/Sylar-licious fic is absolutely outstanding. She also has a new story called **Fear Itself** which has a La Femme Nakita flavor to it. Both of these stories ROCK and TMM1205 is a very gifted writer with a true gift for the written word! 

A few more shout-outs by my friend and loyal reader Smithsbabe65 two outstanding Heroes/Gabriel/Sylar stories called **The Devil's Own** and its sequel **The Ties That Bind**. These are both stories that feature a Sylar/Claire pairing. She is a WONDERFUL writer whose words come together like poetry. I look forward to each chapter with bated breath. It has fastly become one of my favorites.

And if you want a little something out of the ordinary, another story that has captivated my senses is **Years Gone** by Unlikely Hiro. It is a futuristic story that takes place 15 years after 5YG, featuring Claude, an adult Molly Walker and Sanjon Iyer, plus many other lesser used Heros characters. UH is an outstanding writer with a real gift.

Support these wonderful writers and check their stories out. You will not be disappointed!


	30. Chapter 30

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXX - Heroes

"Do I even want to know how you got this?" Mohinder asked Hana as she handed him the vile of bodily fluid from Phillip Callahan.

"Good work Hana." George smiled approvingly at her. "I know this assignment has been very intense. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine sir, really." She assured him.

"Why don't you take a few days and collect your thoughts."

"No. If I'm not back by morning, he'll get suspicious." She replied. "And sadly we have learned what happens when Callahan gets suspicious. I'll be alright, George."

George nodded. "Ok. Just be careful. You are one of the best I got and I don't want anything to happen to you. I mean that as your employer, and a friend who cares about your well being. Just watch your back Hana, ok?" He patted her shoulder and left, nodding at Mohinder.

"Ok, how are you really?" Mohinder asked her directly as George left the room.

"I do what I have to do to get the job done." She replied nonchalantly.

"That's not what I asked." He replied his voice filled with concerned anger. "You have been sleeping with that animal. The ware and tear on your soul must be eating away at you. Perhaps you should do as he says and take a vacation."

"This is a war, Mohinder." She replied with unwavering confirmation. "You should know by now I am a soldier. I have had sex with men for a lot less."

"Hana." Mohinder spoke gently to her. "Why don't you talk to somebody? Brandon can help you. That is what he is here for."

"I said I was fine Mohinder." She snapped. "Look! You got your damn sample. "Now leave me the fuck alone! I did what I went there to do and soon I will have to go back."

Mohinder shook his head. "If you stayed here and never returned, nobody would think less of you."

She walked over and stood in front of him. "I am the only one who has gotten this close to him. He thinks I am a secretary that he has gotten inside the company as his spy. I don't even think you could look at me in the eye ever again if I told you some of the things I have had to do to earn his trust. But I did it. I am on the inside. He trusts me and I am not about to abandon my position with him. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure that man parishes when the time comes."

"But who is going to take care of you?" He asked her softly.

Hana turned to leave. "It's not about me." She walked away down the hall.

As Hana turned the corner, Claude was there waiting for her. She tearfully rushed into his arms. "Oh God, I missed you!" They began to kiss hungrily.

"Lets go talk in private." He took her hand and lead her into an observation room. "Just tell me your ok."

"I'm ok." She half-smiled. "You understand this is what I must do, not what I wish to do."

Claude nodded. "Yes. And I know you can fight, but Hana, that man is a bloody, fuckin' animal! He has powers that Sylar could have only thought about having in his wettest dreams. You are not safe!"

"And I told you he trusts me. I have succeeded where others have failed."

Claude closed his eyes putting his hands together. "Just be careful, darling."

"Claude." Hana lowered her eyes. "Perhaps it is best that we don't see each other until this is over. I am having to do some things that are necessary, but I am not proud of. If you only knew..."

Claude put his hands on her shoulders. "I know." He replied sternly. "I've known all about you for many years. We both have skeletons so deep in our in our closets that others could only dream of in nightmares. But it does not change the way I feel about you. I love you."

"And I love you." She stood in front of him. "In the battle for the greater good, sometimes we have to do the wrong things for the right reasons."

He nodded stroking her face. "And right now, I want to wrongfully ravage your gorgeous body for all the right reasons." He closed the curtains, and kissed her laying her on the bed.

"Claude!" She gasped. "Somebody might see us."

"Not to worry my dear." He smiled as they went invisible.

**

* * *

**

"Son of a BITCH!" Gabriel woke up to hear Laura loudly uttering obscenities and slamming things around in the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm so dead." He muttered sleepily to himself as he heard her footsteps heading his way.

She stood next to him, a roll of toilet paper in one hand, the roll holder in the other.

"Watch!" She angrily demonstrated putting the paper on the roll, finishing with a flourish.

"Um...sorry?" He replied weakly making a face.

"And did you hear that splash?" She pointed back to the bathroom. "That was my ass falling in the toilet after _you_ left the seat up..._again!_"

"Arrrrrrgh!" He groaned rolling over. "Honey, what is with you? You have been unbearably pissy the last few days! This isn't the first time I've left the seat up or forgot to change the roll, but this is the first time you have ever gone off the deep end over it. What is up?"

"Hormones!" She almost hissed at him. "This house is like living in a fucking sauna, my boobs feel like they are going to explode and I'm so damn exhausted I just want to sleep all the time, but I can't because I'm too busy changing the toilet paper and putting down the damn toilet seat."

"Um...good morning, I love you and I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes, smiling playfully at her.

"What?" She looked at him incredulously.

"I said good morning because it's morning. I love you, because you are the love of my life. And I'm sorry because I can't win, so I'm just covering my ass in case I piss you off again."

She cocked her head, taken aback. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yeah. Your that bad." He nodded quickly. "You know that P in PMS? I think in your case it stands for permanent."

She smiled wrinkling her nose. "I'm sorry."

He sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled her to him. "Well, it's a good thing your sexy as hell when you get angry, or you would be eating that toilet paper roll."

"You wouldn't. Seriously!" She smiled at him.

He thoughtfully looked up for a moment. "Nah. But I would love to wrap you in it." He leaned back pulling her on top of him. She smiled putting her arms around his neck as they began to kiss passionately.

"Um...hold that thought." He grimaced. "I really need to take a wiz."

"Only if you put the seat down." She smiled kissing him again.

He rolled his eyes as he stood up. "I don't think I'll ever forget again."

She giggled as she watched him leave.

"Ok, I put the seat down." He announced as he returned. "Come here you little hellcat..."

Exhausted, she had fallen asleep. He smiled adoringly at her and put the covers back over her, then quietly got dressed and left.

* * *

"Bloody fucking hell!" Claude stood for a moment in the doorway looking at the computer equipment surrounding Gabriel's desk. "What have they done to our blissful dystopia? And what bloody hell has happened to you?" He remarked at Gabriel wearing a pair of glasses."

Gabriel chuckled. "Well, my wife decided since I seem to have a knack for computers, I am the new head of IT. And..." He smiled proudly. "My wife appears to like my nerdy look."

"Ah...she's got a fetish for nerd boys." Claude grinned. "I assume this would be like our fantasy for girls wearing school clothes, eh?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriel looked at him confused.

"Common mate." Claude smiled. "You don't see Candice running around in those little plaid skirts and have embarrassingly impure thoughts?"

"Now why would I fantasize about some narcistic bitch in heat? I'd rather be home looking at my wife."

"Well, I have to agree with you there, my good man." He nodded winking. "All of us would rather be looking at your wife."

Gabriel turned around and angrily glared at him.

"Easy mate!" Claude held up his hands defensively. "You have a beautiful wife. Men are going to look."

"Just watch your tongue." His eyes narrowed.

"Take it easy, lad." Claude replied. "I'm just ribbing you." He patted his shoulder.

"Sorry." Gabriel nodded. "She keeps telling me I need to lighten up around people."

"And she would be correct about that." He grinned sitting on the edge of his desk.

"So what about you." Gabriel took off his glasses. "Do you have a lady."

Claude nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. I do. I'd love to tell you all about her, but I'm afraid I'd have to shoot you."

Gabriel glowered at him.

"Oh yeah...right." Claude held his hands up. "So how is the wife feeling? Any late night cravings?"

"Well, she seems to of developed a love affair with Pop Tarts. She's always eaten or drank some kind of health shit in the morning, but not lately." He replied. Other than that, she's been feeling great. No morning sickness. Just bitchy as hell sometimes."

"Well, I guess having a little person growing inside of you drains a lot out of your body." He smiled.

"Yeah." Gabriel nodded. "She is exhausted most of the time. This morning I was ready to sink a put, and she fell asleep on me. I just covered her up and let her sleep."

"So, have you thought of any names?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gabriel nodded. "We're going to name him Seth."

"Really!" Claude smiled.

"Yep." He replied. "Not real sure why, long story."

"Thats my real name, you know." Claude told him.

Gabriel looked at him astonished. "Your shitting me! Your name isn't really Claude?"

"That is what everybody assumed." He replied. "The invisible thing, you know. I just went with it. The less they know about me, the better."

"Wow." Gabriel shook his head. "What a trip."

"Well, I guess the work ain't gonna get done by itself, chap." He patted him on the back and headed back to his desk.

"Yeah." Gabriel continued to stare at him. He shook his head and went back to reading his software manuals.

* * *

Claire stared dreamily as she watched Peter and Niki kiss outside the front of the dojo.

Laura smiled as she saw Claire looking at them absentmindedly.

"Now what are you in such deep though about?" She asked her rubbing her arm.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" She asked smiling.

"Wow!" Laura laughed thoughtfully. "That's a loaded question. I'm not real sure how to answer that."

"Is it wonderful?" She asked

Laura smiled dreamily. "Yes, it's wonderful." She closed her eyes. "Claire, have you ever stood on the edge of edge of a hill and spread your arms out wide with the wind blowing through your hair? It's exhilarating and scary and wonderful all at the same time. You know you should stay on the ground where it's safe, but a big part of you wants to just sail off into the wind. That's what it feels like."

"How do you know when he's the one?" Claire asked smiling.

Laura shook her head. "There is no way to answer that, Claire. You just know."

"Well you're no help!" Claire looked deflated.

"What are you ladies talking about? Peter asked approaching them.

"Sex." Claire answered him smiling.

Peter glared at Laura. "You are talking to my niece about sex?"

"No." She made a face at Claire. "We were talking about love, not sex."

"Aren't they the same?" Claire asked smiling.

Laura and Peter looked at each other.

"Ok...so how bout those Yankees?" He changed the subject quickly.

"I think the A's are going to whip their ass in the play-off's! That's what I think." Laura replied.

"Whatever, cowards!" Claire rolled her eyes as she went to the back.

He turned to Laura. "I thought you were home sleeping."

"I was." She replied. "I came down here to interview some new instructors and hire a general manager. Since we're going to be heading off to Japan, I'm not going to be here for a while and Ando is going to join our brigade. I don't know...maybe I should just sell the place."

"Don't even think about it." Peter replied firmly. "You have put your heart and your soul into this place. It would be like selling a piece of you."

"I know, but now that Seth is on his way I don't know how much time I am going to be able to spend when he gets here." She replied. "Anyway, what brings you by here?"

"I guess I came by for a pep talk." He answered thoughtfully. "I'm going to talk to Nathan."

Laura folded her arms leaning forward. "Oh wow. That's going to be intense. I don't envy you."

"Well, I'm not envying myself too much at the moment." He took a deep breath. "Laura, you do know that was not him that paid Candice to run you down."

"Peter, of course I know that." She replied tenderly. "Nathan is my friend and he has no reason to want me dead. I think Callahan is doing what he does best; bestowing fear into people's minds."

"Wish me luck?" Peter half-smiled.

Laura came out from behind the desk. "That goes without saying." She gave him a heart-felt hug. "Tell him I don't blame him, ok?"

"I will." He smiled leaving. "I'll call you later. Go home and get some sleep."

"Yes, Nurse Peter." She smiled at him as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Yes Phillip. I understand." Nathan held the phone away from his ear while giving Phillip Callahan the finger. "Like I said...I'll be there! Good day!"

Nathan slammed down the receiver. "Fucking tool bag."

Sitting on the edge of his desk, he looked at the photographs of Heidi and the boys around his office. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward covering his head with his hands. "What in the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

As he stood up to go back to his chair, he turned around to find Peter materialize out of invisible mode on his sofa.

"What the fuck have you gotten yourself into, indeed!" Peter stared directly at him.

"Goddamit Peter!" He rolled his eyes, startled. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Well I hate it when you ignore my phone calls and when you do call, you always have some lame ass excuse why you can't talk." He shouted. "What in the hell is going on with you? This isn't like you Nathan."

Nathan held up his hand. "Peter, I really don't need a goddamn sermon from you right now."

"Ok!" Peter nodded. "Then why don't you tell _me_ what's up?"

"Nothing." He retorted. "Not a thing! Everything is just fine."

"And you know what fine stands for, right?" Peter challenged him.

"No, but I have a feeling your going to tell me." Nathan folded his arms, unamused.

"Fucked-up, Irrational, Neurotic and Emotional." Peter glared at him.

"Cute. I didn't realize it was an acronym." Nathan sat down. "I have work to do, you're wasting my time. I'll call you later."

"No you won't." Peter stood in front of him, arms folded. "Because I'm not leaving until you tell me what in the hell your problem is. Common man! You've never been like this! Your driving your family, your friends...everybody away from you, Nathan! Talk to me."

"Peter, I can handle it." Nathan replied hastily.

"Bullshit! Nathan, you made a deal with the devil. And now he's got you by the balls." Peter shouted.

"When did you become Jimmeny-Fucking-Cricket?" He retorted. "I said I can handle Callahan and I can."

"No, you can't Nathan!" Peter tried to reason with him. "You have no idea what he really is."

"Peter, please." Nathan replied calmly. "Please don't make me call security and have you removed from my office."

Peter stood arms folded. "You go right ahead Nathan, because we both know they can't do shit to me. I can, and will send their asses flying out the window and quite frankly, I don't think you want the negative press. I am not leaving until you come with me."

Nathan stood staring at Peter looking defeated. "Ok Peter. You win." He threw his hands up in the air standing up.

"Nathan, Phillip Callahan is not what he says he is. He is not the man for the people. He can make you believe whatever he wants you to believe, just like right now he has you all suckered in. And once he has you in his corner, he uses your deepest fears to keep you there."

Nathan nodded. "Yes. I am well aware of that. Sadly I found this out the hard way."

"What did he do to you?" Peter asked him.

Nathan took a deep breath. "He showed me a video of me and a woman having sex. But Peter, I swear to you on our father's grave that it was not me. I cheated on Heidi once with Niki...or Jessica and I swore at that moment I would never do that to her again."

Peter slowly approached him. "I believe you. He is not human Nathan. He is a shape shifter and he can turn himself into anything. The man is not human Nathan."

"Your telling me!" He replied.

Peter shook his head waving his hands. "No, Nathan. You don't understand. He really is not human. He is a six hundred year old beast that takes human form. His real name is Phinneus Catherwood. He comes from Wales. I don't know much about it yet, but according to local folklore, when Phinneus Catherwood was three days old, he was taken from his family and three days later he was returned and he was never the same. The village was afraid of him and as he got older, he ruled the village. He has appeared in many forms throughout history, and now he wants to be leader of the free world. He wants our powers Nathan. If he wins the Presidency, the country is going to be seriously fucked and those of us with powers...well lets just suffice it to say what Hitler did to the jews is going to look like club med by comparison."

Nathan stared at Peter in disbelief. "Peter, I believe what you are saying, but I'm already fucked. Heidi knows I cheated on her once and rather or not she believes me is a moot point. Even seeing that video is going to put doubts in her mind and I'm not going to take the risk. And he also has witnesses that supposedly saw me pay off a man to run down Laura Ryan. Again, I would never do that, but once again, it is what the people believe."

"I knew you would never harm Laura. She knows that too. Everybody knows that! So what the fuck do you care about what anybody else thinks? Is your damn career so important?"

"Peter, It's all I know!" Nathan replied sounding broken. "Ever since I was a child, I was molded for this life."

"It's all you have allowed yourself to know, Nathan." Peter said softly. "Nathan, you have a wonderful family. I know Heidi. She knows what we are. She knows you. Nathan, I love you. You are a true hero. Please Nathan. Come with us. We can stop Catherwood. We can make a difference."

"Peter, It's not that simple." Nathan protested. "I have people in this district that believe in me. I can't just abandon them."

"Dammit Nathan!" Peter shouted. "The people in this district were just fine until you took the job, they will be fine when you leave. I hate to break this to you brother, but nobody really gives a shit who is in office. One of you is just the same as the other and nobody really gets shit done anyway. If you leave, there will be a scandal, but if you stay, there will be hell to deal with. We need you, Nathan. Think of your family. Think of Simon and Monty. Please Nathan!"

Peter put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Come with us Nathan. We need you. We can protect you, Heidi and the boys from him, but if you stay, he is going to use you as a puppett. Please Nathan. Walk away. Just walk away...come with me. Now."

Nathan's eyes began to brim over with tears. "I can't Peter. I have made too much of a mess of things. I'm a screw up Peter. I wanted to be like our father and all I have done is made a huge mess of things. I wanted to make a difference in the lives of the people, but all I have managed to do was to fuck things up. I am nobody's hero. I became just another greedy political figure and the only reason people vote for me is because I am the lesser of the two evils. Well, now that can't even be said. So go, Peter. Go with your people and try to save the world. Let me lie here in this bed that I have made for myself."

"I'm not leaving you Nathan." Peter replied tearfully. "You didn't leave me that night in Kirby Plaza and I am not leaving you now. You made the ultimate sacrifice for me, Nathan. I love you Nathan and I am not leaving you. Nathan...please." Peter whispered as he held out his hand. "Come with me now. Just walk away. Join us."

Nathan stood looking at Peter tearfully. He took one look around, than taking Peter's hand, they teleported out of Nathan's 5th avenue office forever.

**End of Part XXX**


	31. Chapter 31

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXXI - Call to Arms

"DAMMIT!" Callahan shouted as he abruptly swiped the contents off his desk to the floor. "JULIAN!"

The adjoining door opened quickly and Julian came running in. "Yes sir."

"Where in the hell is Petrelli?" He asked coolly seething.

"Um, nobody has seen him in two days, sir." Julian replied fretfully.

"And why in the hell am I just learning about this?" He demanded sneering.

"I was hoping to rectify the situation before I needed to approach you with it." He stammered.

Callahan slowly walked toward Julian. "You find him. Do whatever it takes. I don't care what you have to do. I don't care who you have to kill. You kill his wife. You kill his children if needed. Just go find him wherever he is."

"Yes sir." Julian replied quickly.

Julian started to turn around to leave.

"Julian." He heard the voice hissing behind him.

Beads of sweat began to penetrate from Julian's pores. He closed his eyes not wanting to turn around and face the beast behind him.

"_Julian! Turn around._" The voice commanded him.

Slowly, Julian turned around shaking. His eyes gazed upon Phinneus Catherwood. His eyes glowed yellow and Julian could scarcely feel his legs. He could feel the warm wetness running down his legs as he stood in a pool of his own urine.

"You will find Nathan Petrelli at all costs." His boars face sneering at him.

"Ye...yes sir." Julian stuttered fearfully.

"_Go!"_ He shouted turning back into Callahan once again.

Julian ran from the room back to the privacy of his own office once again.

He sat down at his desk wiping the perspiration from his face. Turning to the wall behind him, he looked at his diplomas on the wall from Tulane university where he graduated suma cum laude. As he thought about the dreams he had and the goals he made, where did it all go so wrong? Was it greed? Was it fear that brought him here? There was no way out.

Or was there?

He reached in his drawer and pulled out his army revolver. He put his head in his hands and began to sob. Looking at the revolver, he gently stroked it's smooth nickle plated metal.

"Just do it, you coward!" He told himself. "Whatever fate awaits you surely can't be worse than this."

Then, carefully placing the revolver under his chin, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Are you sure we won't be an inconvenience?" Heidi Petrelli asked Sandra Bennett as Claire and Lyle helped the boys move into Lyle's room.

"Don't be silly." Sandra smiled hugging her. "You just stay as long as you like. You are perfectly safe here and we have plenty of room. Noah and Nathan will be away at the summit this weekend and I could use the company."

"Ok." Heidi smiled. "I am so grateful to all of you. This whole ordeal has been so hard on the boys."

"I can imagine." Sandra handed her a cup of coffee. "And what about you? How are you holding up?"

"Well, I am still trying to digest this whole business of 'super powers' and finding out my husband can fly." Heidi laughed thoughtfully. "When Nathan told me about Callahan and what he really is, I just wanted to get the hell away from there. I believe Nathan when he tells me that Callahan manipulated him. I saw my husband's eyes Sandra when Peter brought him home to us last night. He was terrified. He cheated on me once. I was angry and we almost got a divorce over it, but I forgave him and when he told me he would never do it again, I believe him. I just want to get him as far away from that monster as possible."

Sandra sat down on the sofa next to her. "I feel so helpless just sitting here."

"So do I." Heidi replied. "If it weren't for the boys I would love to go up to Laura's property and learn how to fight against him because they are going to need all the help they can get. But perhaps when we all go to Japan, we can find a way to join the cause."

Sandra nodded. "Yes. Japan. Can you imagine? I have always wanted to go to Tokyo, but to be ripped away from my home for all these months and at Christmas time. I just don't know. But it is necessary for the cause and we certainly do not want that awful man becoming our next President."

Claire came stomping into the room. "Mom! Lyle is trying to bring his guitar and amplifier into my room! I don't mind sharing a room with him, but he is not going to turn my bedroom into a pig stye! Do something mother!"

"Claire! You will not be rude in front of our guests!" Sandra looked at her daughter in disbelief.

"Mom, Heidi is not a guest, she's family." Claire smiled.

"And I have a younger brother too." Heidi winked at Claire. "I know what a pain they can be."

"Ok, I'll go talk to him." Sandra headed toward Lyle's room.

Claire sat down next to Heidi. "So, is my father going to the summit?"

"Yes." Heidi smiled. "I think he and Peter are going to teleport there."

"Oh no." Claire made a face. "Laura is going to seriously freak."

"Well, between you and me I think that's why they want to do it." Heidi laughed. "Peter loves getting her all riled up. You have to admit, she is pretty humorous when she gets angry."

"Well, at least she keeps _him_ in line." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Him?" Heidi inquired. "Oh, you mean Gabriel?"

"Well, to me he is still Sylar." Claire replied. "He just creeps me out."

Heidi half-smiled at her. "I think you have earned your right to feel that way. And nobody can blame you. But I think a lot of people have made mistakes. Your dad, your father, your grandmother. But you forgave them all. Maybe someday he will earn your forgiveness too."

Claire smiled thoughtfully.

Sandra came back and sat across from them. "Ok, the guitar and amplifier are staying put in his bedroom. Case closed!"

"Thanks Mom!" Claire hugged her. "You're the best!"

"You're welcome Claire." Sandra smiled.

Claire turned to Heidi. "When you talk to my father, will you tell him I'm proud of him for walking away from that slimeball?"

"Of course I will." Heidi beamed. "And I know he will be thrilled to know that."

* * *

The trees that surrounded the shores of Lake Winnipesaukee were alive with fall color that morning. Laura and Gabriel sat together on the porch steps wrapped up together in a blanket watching the sunrise over the lake. The air was cold, but they snuggled close together. The others would be arriving soon, but they arrived the night before for a night of passion.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to all this?" Gabriel asked her rubbing her neck.

"I'll be fine." She smiled.

"So your going to teach us all how to kick ass and use weapons?" Gabriel asked.

"Not exactly." She smiled mysteriously. "Lets just say you are going to learn to fight like true warriors. No guns, no knives, swords or daggers."

"And no powers?" Gabriel asked deflated.

"Well, we can't always use our powers." Laura replied. "And we can't go carrying samurai swords in airports, train stations and the Capitol building. You are going to learn that just about anything can be a weapon. And of course, you will learn to fight with your most powerful weapon of all."

"And what would that be?" He asked curiously.

"Your mind." She replied.

"And where did you learn all that?" He grinned.

"Mr. Yamagati, of course." She replied simply. "I learned from the best."

That sat for a moment watching as the sun came up over the lake casting a beautiful array of colors over the water and distant hills.

"Remember the last time we were here?" He smiled kissing her neck.

She glared playfully at him. "Do you think I could ever forget falling in love with you all over again and conceiving our son?" She leaned in kissing him gently.

"I wonder when it happened." He replied thoughtfully.

"I think it was that first night we made love." She smiled biting her lower lip.

Gabriel raised his eyebrow. "I think it was in the bathtub." He began massaging her neck and shoulders then they began to kiss softly just as the first car came driving up.

"Oh shit!" Laura giggled. "That's my dad. We need to get our clothes on." She jumped up and ran in the house.

"Its not my fault they decided to show up early." He replied wrapping the blanket around himself. "They deserve whatever they get."

Gabriel felt a jolt and the blanket disappeared. He stood in the middle of the porch naked. "That's not fair!" He shouted. "I hate it when you do that shit without warning me!"

He turned around and it was too late. George and Angela were standing next to the car. George was chuckling as Angela stood shaking her head at him.

"Oh how lovely." Angela rolled her eyes taking off her gloves. "We made it to hell and there's Satan here to greet us."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Petrelli." Gabriel forced a smile. "Miserable bitch." He muttered under his breath as he sauntered into the house.

"Well, I can see why your daughter is so happy." Angela said eyeballing Gabriel's anatomy.

George turned and glared at her. "Thank you Angela. A man really does not like to think of a man poking his daughter, even if he is her husband."

"Oh please lighten up, dear." Angela smiled sweetly. "This weekend is going to be dreadful enough without you acting like a wet blanket."

He grabbed the luggage out of the back of the car. "Now why do you think it is going to be dreadful? Have you ever even been to the woods, or are those swanky quarters on Long Island as country as you get?"

"Honestly George, with all the money you left your daughter, I really don't know why she insists on living in the woods like Paul Bunyon." She replied rolling her eyes.

"It's the great outdoors, Angie!" He replied smiling. "Don't knock it until you've tried it."

"Well, lets get this over with. But I'm telling you, the first snake I see, I'm calling a taxi and heading back to the city." She bristled.

George chuckled. "Good luck with that."

They heard Laura let out a blood curdling scream from inside the house. They ran inside to find Peter and Nathan standing in the middle of the living room laughing.

"You assholes!" Laura shouted. "You don't sneak up on a hormonal pregnant woman with multiple blackbelts! What if I was naked?"

"I think that would be a problem only to you." Nathan snickered.

"Ok, here's the rules! No more teleporting inside the house!" She told them sternly.

"And the second rule is nobody else talks about my daughter naked! Am I clear?" George shouted.

"Dad!" Laura glared at her father.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Peter whispered to Gabriel.

"Laura dear, where are the guest quarters?" Angela inquired.

"Your standing in them." Laura smiled simply. "Sorry, I gave the concierge the weekend off."

"Well, then please show me to my restroom." She sighed looking around.

"The only restroom is right behind you." Laura replied. "And you may want to wait. Gabriel was just in there."

"Surely with all these people you could have made better arrangements than this." Angela replied incredulously. "One bathroom for all these people?"

She turned around as Gabriel tapped her on the shoulder. He handed her a small shovel. "You have fifteen acres of woods all to yourself...Angie."

Peter and Nathan shook silently with laughter at their mother's expression.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Nathan teased. "We were all supposed to bring our own fiberglass shit houses." The group snickered.

"Oh God! _Im in hell_!" Angela lamented as she flopped down on the couch.

"Nathan." Laura smiled hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Thanks." He returned her hug. "Are you all sure Heidi and the boys are going to be ok?"

"They are going to be fine." George replied. "They are under constant surveillance and Peter or Hiro can teleport you back and forth whenever you want to check on them."

Everyone turned around as Angela let out a scream. They all broke out laughing as Claude appeared next to her with his arm around her.

"Oh, you're here." She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't this just beat all!"

He bent over giving a kiss on the cheek. "You know you love me, Mrs. P! What do you say we sneak away and go skinny dipping later tonight."

"Piss off limey!" George spouted. "If anybody is going to take this lady skinny dipping, it's going to be me."

Nathan, Laura and Peter all groaned.

"Oh My God!" Laura grimaced. "Well, I _haven't_ been feeling nauseous until now."

Peter looked around. "Did anybody invite the Haitian?"

There was a knock at the door. Gabriel opened it to find Hiro, Kaito and Ando on the other side. They were stocked with camping gear and weapons.

"Gentlemen!" Gabriel motioned them to comein. Ando looked at Gabriel fearfully. "Boo!" Gabriel laughed as Ando jumped. "That never gets old."

"Stop it." Laura glared at him as she hugged the new visitors. "Finally some sane people are here."

"I'm here and ready to fight." Ando smiled broadly.

"You're bravery is inspiring Ando." She smiled. She turned and bowed to Kaito. "Mr. Nakamura. It is so nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you."

"And Mr. Yamagati told me so much about you." He replied bowing in return. "He said you were is prize pupil. I look forward to fighting beside all of you."

"Kaito." Angela approached him. "It is wonderful to see you my old friend." She embraced him warmly.

"Yes. Welcome Kaito." George bowed. "We are honored to have you among us."

"Hiro." Laura smiled at her friend. "I look forward to a battle of sabers later on."

"I'll be Darth Maul, you be Queen Amidala?" Hiro replied enthusiastically.

"You're on!" She smiled hugging him.

"Peter Petrelli!" Hiro hugged him. "Where is Niki?"

"Oh shit! Be right back." Peter abruptly teleported.

"I know I heard myself say no teleporting in the house!" Laura shouted in disbelief.

A moment later Peter teleported back with Niki in tow.

"Oh my God!" She shouted again. "I am going to have a nervous breakdown!"

Niki laughed. "First trimester hormones at work."

"You have no idea." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You can be replaced." Laura glared at him.

"I volunteer." Claude laughed, then went flying across the room into a wall.

"Gabriel!" Laura and Niki shouted in unison.

"What!" He retorted. "I'm getting really fed up with Dr. Who lusting after my _wife_."

"I'm not lusting after her, I'm coveting her; big difference mate." Claude smirked.

Gabriel raised his hand again and was quickly thwarted by Peter.

"I need a drink!" Angela moaned.

* * *

That evening, the group assembled around the fire pit. They were joined by Brandon Price, Noah Bennett, Matt Parkman, Mohinder Suresh and Tracy Quinn.

Noah Bennett spoke first. "Ok folks, I guess I am the master of ceremonies tonight."

The group chuckled.

"Thank you all for taking time away from your work and families this weekend. I hope everybody had a fun day playing in the water getting your camp sights set up, because over the next couple of days, we have a lot of work to do. As you are well aware, the Presidential election is just a little over a year away and the country and all of you face a crucial threat. Our mission is to stop the election. But it will not be an easy task. Catherwood, as you know, is very powerful and he is building up his army to fight against us. He wants your powers and will stop at nothing to get them. If he wins, people with powers will be executed and that is after he steals your powers."

Everyone looked at each other apprehensively.

Noah continued. "I am now going to turn the floor over to Laura who will tell us what we have coming up and what to expect."

Laura stood up. "Thanks Noah. As Noah said, this is not going to be easy. We have our work cut out everyone. This is going to be a long and hard battle and we have to learn to fight with all we have; our bodies and our minds. This will mean time away from your families. Those of you who have employment other than The Organization will have to leave for an undisclosed amount of time."

She looked out among the group and continued. "So right now I am going to tell you on December 12th, we will be relocating temporarily to the training facility in Tokyo Japan. There is housing for us and our families as well as a state fo the art training center comparable to the FBI academy in Quantico, Virginia."

"Catherwood is powerful, but he is not invincible. Mohinder has been analyzing his DNA and locating his weaknesses. He can be fought. His army can be fought."

Nathan raised his hand. "How many are in his army?"

"The intel we have received tells us he has over 1500." Noah replied.

The crowd gasped and groaned.

"We're fucked!" Gabriel threw up his arms.

"Yeah, nice knowing ya." Peter said in agreement.

"We can't fight against those numbers!" Claude shouted.

"Everyone, quiet." Laura shouted over the noise. "If we go into this with that attitude, then yes, we are fucked. And he has already won. We might as well go and stand at his doorstep and lay down at his feet because that is exactly what he wants us to do. He _wants_ us to be afraid. He _wants_ us to back off and not fight him."

She stood up on the tree stump she was sitting on. "I am not going to lie to you and tell you this is going to be a piece of cake. This is going to be a battle of wits and armor. We are only few against hundreds. There will be injuries; there will be deaths in the ranks. But I am looking at the people in front of me and I do not see a group of cowards. We have all embraced the heroes inside ourselves and overcome our fears."

She stepped off the tree stump and stood closer to the fire. "So, now I have to ask you. Are you in, or are you out? If you decide not to fight, nobody will think less of you. So here is what we are going to do. We are all going to close our eyes for one minute. Whoever does not feel they have it in them to fight may quietly get up and leave the fire. So, we are going to close our eyes, starting now."

The group closed their eyes. When they opened them again a minute later, the entire congregation remained.

Laura smiled. "Thats what I'm talking about! So who's with me?" Everyone raised their hands.

Hiro stood up. "I'm in."

"Me too." Ando chimed in.

"Oh hell, why not!" Claude stood up.

"Lets go kick some political ass!" Gabriel stood up. Looking at Nathan. "No offense."

"None taken." Nathan smiled standing up. "You know I'm in."

Peter stood and embraced his brother. "I'm with you brother."

"I may be old, but I think I still got a little fight left in me. " George stood up.

"Well, your not doing this without me." Angela stood next to him holding his arm. "Give me a sword and I'll fight."

Noah stood up. "I don't' have any powers, and I was always the nerd in school, but if you think you can teach this old man to fight, I'm with you 100 percent."

Mohinder stood slowly. "As you know I am a scientist. I don't know what I can do to help the cause, but if you want me to fight, Laura, I will fight."

Laura smiled.

"You know I'm there for you girl!" Tracy stood next to Mohinder.

"Anybody need a cop?" Matt stood up smiling.

Niki stood up next to Peter. "Just let me at em!"

"You know I'm there, sis." Brandon stood next to Laura. She smiled embracing him.

"I'm in!" Laura heard a voice behind her and Hana Gitelman stood. Claude ran to her side embracing her.

Laura approached her. "I'm glad you're here Hana because we can't do this alone. We need more fighters. Can you help?"

"Absolutly." Hana replied. "I can send out a message right now. What should I tell them."

Laura smiled simply. "Call to arms."

Hana smiled knowingly as she closed her eyes and spread out her arms. A beam of light emitted from her and the air began to swirl around her.

"Holy crap!" Gabriel whispered to Peter. "What in the fuck is she doing?"

"She is able to send e-mails and instant messages with her mind." Peter replied. "Right now she is sending off e-mails to hundreds of people just by thinking about it."

"Wow." He marveled. "I hope her brain has spell check installed."

Peter and Nathan snickered.

"She looks pretty hot in that leather." Nathan whispered.

"Yeah." Gabriel nodded.

"Been down that road, not going back again." Peter replied.

Laura and Niki approached the men. "Hi." Niki smiled.

"And what are you boys talking about?" Laura looked at Gabriel.

"I was just thinking how hot you would look in an outfit like that." He smiled kissing her.

"I had an outfit like that." She replied. "But somebody tore it to shreds when he made me wreck my bike."

"Here we go again." He rolled his eyes.

Hana stood in front of the group. "I just got 150 Israeli soldiers in our corner."

The group cheered.

Laura stood up on the tree stump again. "Ok gang. Lets all get some sleep tonight because tomorrow after some stratagizing, we are going to have our first lesson in fighting. Like I said, this will be a battle of wits and armor. We have a lot of work to do, so everybody get some rest. Good night."

Everybody retreated to their tents and the house and settled in for the night.

* * *

Laura lay close in Gabriel's arms. They lay face to face as he gently stroked her face.

"You were amazing out there tonight." He smiled. "I've never seen you in action like that. You are a tigress."

"Growwwl" She purred playfully. "You know, I put on a brave front, but believe me, I fall apart when nobody's looking."

"I know." He whispered. "And that's what I'm here for." He kissed her gently. "So who do we have sleeping in the house with us?"

"Well, Kaito, Hiro and Ando are in the attic bedroom. Peter and Niki are in the second guest room and Dad and Angela are in the room next to us." She groaned. "If I hear any thumping on the walls I am going to seriously puke."

"Well, we could give them a little competition." He smiled pulling her in kissing her.

"Baby, I may be a married woman, but I think he would be just as grossed out hearing us having sex as we would be hearing them." She grimaced.

"Who says they would have to hear us." He raised his eyebrow at her as he pulled her to him, levitating her up over the bed.

She smiled wrapping her legs around him.

**End of Part XXXI**


	32. Chapter 32

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXXII - Warriors

As the sun arose on the new day, Laura woke up early. Gabriel still lay sound asleep; his lips turned up with a look of contentment brought upon by the nights lovemaking. Kissing him gently on the shoulder, she quietly climbed out of bed, then got dressed heading outside for a run with Zeus. It was a cold morning and she could see her breath as she stepped outside. In the distance, she could see Nathan quietly sitting on the dock. The run could wait. She grabbed her jacket then took Zeus over to join him.

"Good morning handsome." She leaned down, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How did you like sleeping in the great outdoors?"

He chuckled scratching Zeus behind the ears. "Well, aside from listening to Matt and Noah snore all night and listening to Claude playing slap and tickle with Hana until some ungodly hour, it was great. I forgot how much I used to love sleeping outdoors when I was in the army."

"I wish I was out there with you guys." She smiled. "I love camping outdoors. But my city boy just doesn't get into roughing it. And speaking of city boys, how did Mohinder handle sleeping outside? He was pretty pissed off when he drew the short straw."

Nathan laughed. "Well, he heard a loon call last night and he nearly pissed his pants. I think he and Tracy took their sleeping bags to the back of Noah's SUV around midnight."

They both laughed. Laura remembered to herself the time she brought him up there when they were seeing each other how frightened he was of the wild.

"So how's the new mama to be feeling?" Nathan smiled broadly at her.

"Well, it's amazing, but I feel great." She smiled rubbing her belly. "I was tired a lot for a while there, but the last few days I've been feeling pretty good. But, I still have my bitchy moments."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He laughed.

She glared playfully at him, then smiled proudly. "Have I told you how proud of you I am?"

Nathan shook his head. "I'm no hero, Laura. If Peter hadn't come in there and held a mirror up to my face, I would still be there."

"Sometimes that's what it takes." She replied softly. "I know how hard it was for you to just walk away. You are too good of a man to be tangled up with that monster."

"I can't believe I put my family in danger by aligning myself with that asshole." He shook his head. "How could I have gotten myself taken in by him so easily?"

Laura leaned closer to him. "Don't beat yourself up, Nathan. That is one of his powers. He is able to draw you in and make you do whatever he wants you to do. He can control your mind."

Mohinder walked up behind them. "I used to know somebody else with that talent."

"Really?" Laura asked him curiously. "Who would that be?"

"Eden McCain." They turned around to see Noah Bennett standing there. "She was once an employee of the company."

"What happened to her?" Laura asked.

Noah and Mohinder looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Um, she killed herself to keep Sylar from getting her power." Noah replied awkwardly

Laura looked down. "Oh."

Noah looked intently at Mohinder. "Mohinder. Did Peter ever meet Eden?"

Mohinder thought for a moment. "Well, yes! Three years ago. The day I received my father's ashes Peter came to my home and Eden was there."

"Why do you ask, Noah?" Laura asked.

"I don't know yet." He replied thoughtfully. "I am hoping we can use it against him somehow."

"Maybe he can use it around the fire tonight and make Kaito Nakamura do the chicken dance." Nathan snickered followed by the others.

"Even better..." Noah replied. "George Ryan...breakdancing."

"Guys." Laura tried to look unamused. "_Any_ dancing you see my father doing would be considered breakdancing because it would require hip replacement surgery." She began to laugh.

None of the others laughed.

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Laura squirmed.

Everybody nodded nervously.

Laura turned around to see her father standing with his hands on his hips. "Hi Dad! I was just telling everybody what a fabulous dancer you are." She smiled sweetly."

"As long as my hip stays in place, isn't that right." George glowered as the others looked down at their feet.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Nathan looked at Laura quickly changing the subject.

"Why do you assume I know?" She shrugged. "Just because I'm the girl?"

"Well, it _is_ your house." Mohinder teased.

"Who's side are you on?" She whispered to him. She stood up. "Well, I do need to get some coffee made before we have a group of irritable warrior wannabe's on our hands."

"Don't we want them to be irritable so they will kick more ass??" George chuckled.

"Good point." Laura replied thoughtfully. "But I just as soon have them save it for Catherwood's people and not me. See ya."

When she was out of sight, George took Noah aside.

"We have to do this sooner or later." George told him.

Noah sighed. "I know. But I have to tell you I'm having a hard time feeling good about it."

"You don't have to feel good about it, but I expect you to do it." George told him sternly.

Noah shook his head. "You know I have been sitting here between the black and the white for so many years, and at one time I would have had no problem doing this, but after what we put her through I just hate doing this to her at this time in her life."

"You think I want to see my own daughter go through heartache again right when she finally gets her life back?" George retorted. "I love that girl, but sadly I see no other alternative."

"So you're really going to go through with this bullshit." George turned around to see Brandon standing there angrily.

"Son, you know I don't want to do this." He put his hand on his shoulder. Brandon knocked his father's hand off of him.

"Don't you dare call me son! I can't believe you would actually do this to your own daughter." Brandon shook his head angrily. "Do you even care what this is going to do to her?"

Without waiting for a reply, Brandon angrily stalked off toward the house.

* * *

Later that morning after a breakfast of muffins, danish and coffee, the team began their strategy session. Nathan proved to be very helpful.

"He has an office staff of thirty." Nathan informed the group. "They are headed up by a man named Paul Musselman. His campaign manager's name is Julian Bergh..."

Hana stood up. "You obviously haven't heard. Julian took his own life this morning."

Nathan looked incredulously at her. "Julian is dead?"

Hana nodded. "Self-inflicted gunshot to the head. Blew his brains out all over his office."

"Holy mother-fucker." Nathan shook his head.

"So there's an opening." George replied thoughtfully.

"It would appear so." Hana replied.

George stood thoughtfully with his hands on his hips. "Do you know of any potential candidates he may have to replace him?"

"Not as of when I left yesterday afternoon." Hana replied. "I put out a requisition, but there were no takers when I left for the day."

"We need to get one of our people in that position." George replied.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Let me think about this." He nodded. Unknown to the others, he looked thoughtfully at Niki.

* * *

"So now we get to learn to kick some ass." Matt smiled at Gabriel rubbing his hands together as they headed down toward the lake.

"Be prepared for anything." Gabriel warned him. "My wife is skilled in numerous types of fighting techniques."

"Yeah, she is going to turn us all into Bruce Lee." Peter grinned.

Gabriel laughed snidely. "You'll be lucky to come away looking like Pinky Lee."

"Fuck off." Peter extended him the finger.

"You first." Gabriel retorted.

Peter stood in his face. Gabriel glared down at him.

"Enough you two!" Niki grabbed them both by the collar separating them. "No fighting within the ranks."

Laura and Hiro stood on the dock, both of them with their hands folded behind their backs watching as the group filed in front of them.

As Nathan stood in front of the group, Hiro raised his arms and whispered "Flying Man!" to which Nathan chuckled to himself.

"Hey Gabe, your wife looks hot in spandex." Claude grinned.

Gabriel growled under his breath at him.

"Good Morning." Laura addressed the group. "I hope everybody is wide awake and has plenty of energy. For the next three hours you are going to be learning about the history of Japanese weapons and how simple farm equipment was used for weapons in 17th century Japan. You will also learn that the simplest things you carry on you every day can be used as a weapon. And you are going to learn to focus your mind and your bodies."

"I wouldn't mind focusing her body." Claude ribbed Gabriel.

"Your pushing my buttons, dick nose!" Gabriel hissed.

"During our training in Japan, you will learn many fighting techniques. I will be teaching you karate and tai kwon do. Hana will be teaching you the art of Israeli Krav Maga, which is a form of hand to hand combat used by the Israeli army. Hiro will be teaching you Kendo, which is a form of Japanese fencing. Though we will likely not use a lot of sword fighting in battle, it is a sport which will help you learn agility and focus."

"So, having said that, I will turn the floor over to Hiro."

Hiro stood in front of the group. He appeared more serious than the cheerful man they were accustomed to.

Hiro began to speak. "Simply put, karate means empty hands. Kobujitsu or Kobudo on the other hand is and Okinawan term for fighting with weapons. By walking into almost any martial arts school in the world, you will inevitably see a wall full of ancient style weapons that were originally not developed _as_ a weapon."

"Early in the 1600s, Japan conquered the Ryukyu Islands whose main island is Okinawa. Okinawa is located some 300 miles south of the southernmost tip of the mainland of Japan. Fearing an over throw, the emperor of Japan forced the people of Okinawa to give up all weapons."

"Thanks to trade, the nearness of China as well as the Shaolin monks and nuns who helped them, the Okinawans developed a means of self-protection by using common farm implements for weapons. Most of what are now traditional martial arts weapons are still used for farming to this day."

He picked up a set of Nunchakus "This is called a "flail". In Martial Arts, it is commonly called "nun chucks" or "chucks", this is without doubt the most well known of the Martial Arts weapons. It is basically two sticks connected to each other by a string or chain. Their farming use was to beat the rice so it can be tossed on a large screen or piece of material to allow the wind to blow away the husks. The nunchaku can be used as both an offensive and defensive weapon by using them to strike, trap, jab, or choke an attacker."

He picked up a Bo. "This is called a staff". In Martial Arts, we call this a Bo. A Bo is a long wooden staff for herding livestock, guiding boats or used as a way of carrying supplies in baskets. In this instance the Bo was placed across the shoulders and the baskets would hang from either side. Regardless of it's size, its ends are used to strike an opponent's eyes, throat, and solar plexus of groin. It can also be used to block an attack as well as to sweep the feet. For those who are well versed in its use, a broom, mop, paint handle and any number of household items can make for an excellent stand in."

Next, he picked up a Tonfa. "This is a Tonfa. The Tonfa was developed as a handle for a grinder of rice in Japan and soybeans in Okinawa. The Tonfa is found to be affective when laid across the forearm as a way to block a sword or Bo attack."

He picked up a Kama. "A Kama. This is a razor sharp sickle that is still used by farmers to cut rice and grass but seldom taught as a weapon due to its dangerous nature. The Kama is a defensive weapon that was used against sword and Bo attacks. It can become deadly when used as an extension of the users hands. In hand to hand fighting, the Kama is used to block a punch or kick but as it does so, the sickle blade can slash deeply into the arm or leg and in some cases, limbs or body parts can be severed."

He held up a Sai. "Sai. This is pronounced sigh. The sai was developed for planting rice or vegetable seeds. Sais can be used for a number of things such as stabbing, slashing, punching, blocking, and even throwing. It is believed that farmers who used the sai would carry three at a time. One sai for each hand and one was kept in the belt to throw if necessary. Legend states a strap of some sort was occasionally tied to the handle so the farmer could retrieve it.

"Beginning students are often disappointed by a sensei's refusal to teach them the use of these weapons. Patience is hard to come by when told that these "farm tools" are only allowed to advanced students often over the rank of brown belt. What they don't realize is that these same tools are what the Okinawans used to fight the tyranny of the samurai warriors in a sense of self preservation. To many they are simply wall decorations instead of the deadly weapons they actually are."

Hiro finished his lesson and bowed to the students.

Laura began to speak. "Over the next fourteen months we have a lot of work to do people. There is a battle coming. I don't know when or where the battle will take place, but we have to be prepared to fight. Most of us have powers. Some of us have physical powers where we can throw people across the room and do some serious damage. There are those of us who can simply fly or read minds. And some of us have no powers. But today, forget your powers. We are all standing here at this moment as equals. We must learn to fight with our bodies and our minds. When we go to Japan we will learn to fight. We will use our hands or weapons. But today, like the warriors in feudal Japan, we will learn to fight like real warriors and you will learn that just about anything can be a weapon."

She walked closer to the crowd. "Matt, let me see that water bottle."

Matt did as she asked and handed her the water bottle. Laura took the bottle and standing behind Peter, she raised the bottle up neck side down giving a yell as she brought it down on Peter's head, cracking the side of his skull.

Everybody gasped in horror as Peter fell over dead and blood began to spurt out of his skull. He quickly regenerated and stood back up.

"Next time how about a warning." Peter grimaced rubbing the side of his head.

"Hey Peter, watch your back." She smiled. "Ok, now that you have had that demonstration, I want all of you to take five minutes, go out and find something...anything and bring it back here and I am going to show you how it can be used for a weapon. Starting...now."

Everybody retreated off into the woods and came back a few minutes later, everybody holding a different object. They formed a line standing in front of Laura.

She stood in front of Brandon who was holding a tree branch. "Excellent." She smiled. She broke off the small twigs. She grabbed the branch then gyrating, turned into Brandon using the end to knock him over and just stopping short of impaling it into his chest. "If the end of this was sharpened, it could easily penetrate his aorta and kill him instantly."

Next she stood in front of Claude who had a 7" twig in his hand. She smiled. "I realize you are trying to be a smart ass, but this can be even more damaging than the tree branch."

Laura jabbed the twig into the side of Peter's neck. Once again blood came spurting out and he fell over. "Motherfucker!" He groaned as once again he died. Laura removed the twig and Peter again regenerated.

"Ok, I have reached my two death a day maximum." He glared at Laura as he stood up.

"What else you guys got." She looked over the group.

Gabriel held up a CD cover.

"Good job, babe." She smiled kissing him. She opened the case and took out the cd, broke it in half, then pulled Gabriel into choke-hold, the jagged CD aimed at his throat. "We can't always carry knives, but who is going to suspect a simple thing like a CD?"

"That was kinky." Gabriel winked at his wife. "Can we play hostage tonight?"

Laura wiggled her eyebrows at him.

She took the CD cover and hurled it at Peter. The corner embedded into his skull and once again he fell over. "I'm getting really fucking tired of this." He fell over dead once again.

Laura removed the CD cover allowing Peter to regenerate.

"Ok, pick on somebody else." He hissed at her.

Laura smiled helping him up. "Don't worry...we're done for the day."

"Ok that's it for today. I don't think you will ever look at the little things you have in your car or around your home the same way ever again. Your homework tonight is to think of three ordinary things you have in your home, your car, your office and think of how it can be used for a weapon. Tomorrow bring that list to our powwow. Class adjourned."

* * *

That night, everybody gathered around the fire pit eating bowls of chilli and cornbread Noah and Matt prepared for the group.

"This is really good, guys." Laura told them.

"Real Texas chilli!" Hiro smiled. "It is very good!"

"Thank you." Noah smiled. "I used to make this all the time back home."

"You can take the boy out of Texas, but you can't take Texas out of the boy." Nathan chuckled.

"Well this cornbread ain't too shabby either, Matt." Peter marveled taking a second piece. "This is awesome."

"Thanks." Matt replied appreciatively. "This is Janice's mothers recipe."

How come you never cook like this?" Gabriel asked Laura.

"I never knew you liked anything that didn't come out of a box or the freezer." She smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing you're a good lay, or I would have to sell you." He smiled kissing her.

"What are you talking about?" George piped in. "My daughter is a great cook."

"Zip it!" Laura hissed through gritted teeth.

"What?" Gabriel looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, you are so busted, sis!" Brandon laughed joined by the others.

"Yeah!" Peter added. "The last time you and I were here, you told me you couldn't even boil water."

"I can't boil water." Laura glared at her father. "Thanks a lot dad!" She turned to Gabriel. "Yes, I can cook. I just don't."

"Why?" Gabriel asked perplexed.

She took a sip of her soda. "Because I would rather spend my time doing other things."

"Like what?" He asked.

"You." She kissed him.

"Oh no. Your not getting out of this." He laughed. "Why didn't you tell me you could cook?"

"You never asked." She shrugged.

"I can't believe you never told your husband you can cook." George scolded Laura.

"I can't believe _you_ sold me out!" She shot back at him. "Go stróice an diabhal thú"

"What did she say?" Niki asked Claude.

"Well, my Gaelic is a little rusty, but I think she said 'may the worms eat you'."

Laura continued. "You know, there are two kinds of women. There are those who cook, clean, go to church every Sunday and those are the ones everybody asks to volunteer for bake sales and hold book club meetings. And then there are those of us who sit around watching football with the guys and nobody ever bothers us to make cookies for the bake sales. I would fall into the latter catagory."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not asking you to make a bundt cake for the DAR bake sale, but a lasagna every once in a while would be nice and not the kind that comes out of the orange freezer box."

"I have cooked for you." She smiled. "You just didn't know it."

"When?" He challenged.

"Well, remember those buffalo wings?" She reminded him.

He cocked his head in amazement. "You mean you didn't get those from the pub?"

"Nope." She smiled proudly. "That was my own jalapeño sauce. And do you remember the tortellini we had a few weeks ago?"

"You?" He smiled shaking his head.

"Yep." She leaned in giving him a kiss.

"Ok, now that everybody knows you can cook, what's for dinner tomorrow night?" Peter smiled.

"Some best friend you are." She glared at him. "Ok, fine! I will fix dinner tomorrow night. But YOU are going to be helping me." She turned to Niki. "And so are you."

"Ah, don't look at me." Niki replied laughing. "I am the later of the two women you just described too."

"Hey, if I'm being sold into kitchen slavery, so are you!" She smiled at her. She turned and looked at Gabriel. "And you are going to help too. Lets put that slicing finger or yours toward something useful."

"I thought I did every night." He smiled taking a bite of chili.

The group groaned. "Ok, that was an overshare." Nathan made a face.

George noticed that Kaito was looking a little out of place and quietly sitting off to the side.

"Kaito." He prompted his friend. "Why don't you tell the group the story about the Samurai Warrior and his sons? That is a good lesson for this group of future warriors."

Kaito smiled as he stood up. "Very good." He stood in front of the fireplace as everybody quieted down and listened to him.

"Back in Feudal Japan, a farmer, also a brave samurai warrior, had three sons. When he was ready to stop fighting and lay down his sword, he made what he felt was the perceptible decision to hand it over to his older son. But then he wondered if he had chosen wisely."

"Perhaps I should give my other two sons a chance to prove they are worthy. So he made the decision to test his sons sword skills one at a time. In the barn, he would stand in the rafters and as each son came in, he would drop a bag of rice. Whichever of his sons demonstrated superior skills would receive his sword."

"The farmer summoned his eldest son to the barn. He laid the sword by the door of the barn. His son picked up the sword and walked into the barn. The father dropped the bag of rice. But his son just stood there and the rice knocked him over. The father was not impressed."

"He summoned his middle son to the barn. His son did as his father asked and entered the barn with the sword. The father dropped the bag of rice on his son. His son heard a sound and looked around, then he drew his sword, slicing the bag of rice in two."

"The father was quite impressed at his son's skill. His first whim was to give his middle son the sword. But he thought again, 'Well, I really need to give my youngest a chance to prove himself before I make a decision'. So he summoned his youngest son to the barn."

"When the youngest son arrived at the barn, he stood there for a moment. He saw the sword sitting door. He realized that something was not right. So, he decided to have a look around. He remembered there was a hole in the side of the barn, so he shimmed himself through the hole and took a look around the barn. He saw his father standing up in the rafters holding the bag of rice over his head. He climbed the ladder and quietly stood behind his father."

"He said 'Father what are you doing?'. His father was startled and the bag of rice flew out of his hands. The son caught the bag of rice and sat it down next to him."

"So, which son do you think the father gave the sword to?" Kaito asked the group.

"The oldest son." Matt replied. "Because he had faith in his father."

"No freaking way!" Peter retorted. "It had to be the middle son because he displayed the best skill by slicing the bag of rice in half."

"Nope, you guys are all wrong." Laura grinned. "It was the youngest son."

"No, I agree with Peter." Gabriel replied. "The one with the best skill gets the sword."

"You two agree!" Niki laughed. "This is a historical first!"

"Guys, I'm telling you it is the youngest son!" Laura insisted.

"How do you figure?" Brandon asked.

"Hiro, why don't you tell them?" Laura smiled at her friend.

"Because a true warrior will always find a way to never draw his sword. To avoid battle." Hiro replied soberly.

The group was silent and one by one all nodded in agreement.

"It is true." Mohinder replied. "The warrior that avoids the battle displays true greatness."

"Yeah, jump in there with your Indian wisdom _after_ the point has been made, professor." Gabriel jeered at him to which Laura gave him an elbow in the rib cage. "Ouch!"

Everybody laughed.

"Well, I can see who wears the pants in this family." Angela smiled tightly.

"Only because she is always so busy getting them off of me." Gabriel chuckled giving Angela a big kiss on the cheek. Peter and Nathan laughed joined by the others. "Common Angie, you know your in love with me...give us a kiss!"

The group howled with laughter.

"Oh God, could this trip get any worse!" Angela grimaced.

* * *

"_Sylaaar." _

Gabriel was awakened by voice that whisperd to him from out of the darkness. Lifting his head he looked around the room. Laura was laying snuggled against him sound asleep. "I must have been dreaming." He thought to himself as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep again, he heard the whisper again.

"_Sylaaaar." _

Abruptly he sat up. This time he knew he was not dreaming. Gently he unwrapped himself from Laura, kissing her forehead. He quickly put on his pajama bottoms, a sweatshirt and his slippers. Tiptoeing through the house, he quietly walked out the door into the cold night air.

He stood shivering in the darkness. From where he stood on the porch, he could see the tents set up, but no sign of life. He turned to walk back into the house.

"_Sylaaaaaar."_

Quickly he turned around. The whisper was coming from the direction fo the lake. Stepping down from the porch slowly, cautiously he walked toward the water. For a long moment he stood there on the dock; watching the darkness in the water. Who was calling to him? Did he dream the voice after all?

Turning back to the house, he came to an abrupt stop.

It was then that he saw the face looking back at him.

**End of Part XXXII**

* * *

Credits:

History of Japanese Weapons

Source:

Japanese Fencing - Wikipedia

The story of the Japanese farmer, credit goes to Dave Kovar, the owner of Kovar's Satori Academy where my daughter and I are both students of Martial arts. He tells this story at his weapon demonstrations. I think it's lesson translates well to real life.


	33. Chapter 33

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXXIII - Unholy Alliance

Yellow eyes leered at Gabriel from out of the darkness. He could only stand in fear as they penetrated him; captivating his soul. He had seen that face before the night Laura lay in limbo; in her dream. It was the astral projected image of Phinneus Catherwood.

"What the hell do you want from me?" He finally managed to whisper.

"It is not what I want from you, Sylar, it is what I want for you." He replied in a deep and menacing voice.

"And just what in the fuck do you think you can do for me, ass wipe?" Gabriel sneered at him.

"We can rule humanity together." Catherwood told him. "Come join me, Sylar."

"Don't you ever call me that!" Gabriel hissed, then began to laugh. "Rule humanity! That is the biggest fucking joke I have ever heard. Don't you mean _destroy_ the shit out of mankind?"

"It is your destiny, Sylar." Catherwood continued to tantalize him. "Remember how great you were? How powerful you once were? They all feared you. And now they dare to stand beside you and call you friend."

"They are my friends." Gabriel replied contemptuously .

"_Friends!_" He scoffed. "They are not your friends, they are _her_ friends. They simply tolerate you, but they will never accept you as one of your own."

"And what the hell do you know about it?" Gabriel shouted.

"Kill them Sylar!" He commanded him. "Take their powers! They are helpless against you."

"If I am going to take anybody's powers, it will be YOURS!" Gabriel screamed.

"_Your name is Sylar_." He voice shouted. "You are all powerful. Join me Sylar. Reclaim your greatness!"

Gabriel laughed scornfully. "I wouldn't join you if you were growing out of my ass!"

Catherwood gave an evil hiss and his eyes flashed in deep amber and Gabriel was paralyzed.

"Come to me Sylar." He whispered.

Gabriel was helpless. He could not run away. He found himself wanting to go to him. "Fight Gabriel." He told himself. "Don't give in to him." But the urge was strong. He was under his spell and the more he beckoned him, the more Gabriel wanted to go to him.

Laura stood in front of Catherwood. "Gabriel!" Laura grabbed his shoulders. "He isn't real. He is playing mind games with you. Don't listen to him."

"Kill her Sylar!" Catherwood hissed. "She is weak! Just like her mother. Just like all her ancestors. Kill her and take her power."

"You are a coward, Catherwood!" Laura shouted at him. "You don't even have the balls to show up here for real."

"You dare mock me, child." He leered scornfully at her.

"Nobody has to mock you, asshole!" Laura sneered at him. "You can't even astral project in solid form! What kind of a pussy are you?"

"Sylar! Come and join me. Reclaim the prize that was once yours." He taunted Gabriel. "You long to be special. You have always longed to be special. Look what you have become. You are insignificant. You have become exactly what you have fought your whole life to get away from. Come with me now Sylar."

Gabriel stood in a trance-like state.

"Oh God." Laura realized he was using his suggestive power on Gabriel. "Gabriel! Look at me! Fight him! Baby, you have to fight him!"

"Sylar. You can have it all. Power. Money. Women." He continued to trifle him. "You must come with me now."

Laura stood between Gabriel and Catherwood's image. "Baby, he is trying to take you away from me. Fight him! Fight him with everything you have Gabriel."

"Join me Sylar." Catherwood shouted. "Take her power and come with me. Kill her! Kill them all and take their powers."

Suddenly the spell was broken. Gabriel opened his eyes. "No!" He screamed at Catherwood. "Get away from me you flatulating cocksucker!" He stepped forward. "You stay away from me, my wife and don't even think of coming anywhere near my child when he is born or I will kill you myself."

"You have mistakenly underestimated me." His voice boomed in anger. "You will be mine one day, Sylar!"

"Don't be making any bets on that, prick." He stood in front of him courageously. "And it is you who has underestimated me!" He turned taking Laura in his arms. "Lets go."

Laura turned to Catherwood. "Anytime your ready to show your face and fight me, I am ready."

"I will fight you, _'chosen one'_." He scoffed at her. "I will take everything away from you that you hold dear. And I will kill you"

"No!" Laura leered at him. "It is_ I_ who will kill _you_ in your darkest hour! You killed my mother, you killed my grandmother and all of the women in my family line. It is written that someday I will stand before you and end the world of your evil. This is it, you bastard! I am the end of your ride! Someday, you will die and you will die at my hands and I will enjoy every second of it. That day is coming soon and your evil soul will no long mar humanity!"

Catherwood let out an malevolent scream and his image disappeared into the darkness. Laura and Gabriel embraced, than holding each other, walked back to the house.

When they reached the bedroom, they tearfully clung to each other.

"You fought him." Laura smiled proudly at Gabriel.

"No,_ you_ fought him." Gabriel fumed. "I just stood there defenseless like a fucking piece of chicken shit while you fought him."

"Gabriel!." Laura stood facing him intently. "You had no control. It was his power that possessed you. There was nothing you could do. But his power has no effect on me. You know that."

"Once again, my wife saved my ass." Gabriel sneered. "He was right. I am weak."

"Don't you ever say that again!" Laura replied adamantly. "You are _not_ weak. If you start talking like that, than he has already won. Look at me Gabriel! He is playing wicked mind games with you and you are letting him win. Don't do it. Don't let him win baby."

Gabriel's eyes began to tear up. "Laura, I wanted to go with him. You have no idea how much my body wanted to let him take me with him."

Laura half-smiled. "I know. And that is why I am teaching you to focus your minds so you can be strong against his mind games."

"Why does he want me?" Gabriel asked shaking his head.

"Because he wants to weaken me so I can't fight him." She stroked his face. "He knows you are my love and how lost I was without you all those months."

"He'll never be able to take me from you." Gabriel whispered holding her. "I love you Laura Grace."

She kissed him softly then pulled back looking in his eyes. "I love you so much, Gabriel. Don't ever let go of me." She whispered tearfully as they embraced.

He pulled her in kissing her passionately. They fell together on the bed, immersed in each other's love.

* * *

Rounding up the gang to help with dinner was no easy task. Peter and Niki sat holding hands on the couch as Peter went into invisible mode while Gabriel levitated to the rafters.

She leaned over Peter's shoulder. "Hi!"

Peter and Niki jumped, startled.

Laura laughed. "Your forgetting, your invisibility mode is lost on me."

"Shit!" Peter groaned.

She looked up glowering at Gabriel who had a deer in the headlight look. "And you, get your ass down here or you'll be spending the night up there."

"What? I was dusting the beams. Try to do a little house cleaning..."

"Ok, now that we have all had our little laugh, get your butts in here now!" Laura playfully ordered them. "Afterall, Mr. Petrelli, it was you who volunteered me for this crap."

They all groaned as they headed into the kitchen.

"What are we making anyway?" Gabriel asked opening the refrigerator.

"Irish stew and biscuits. What else?" She smiled.

"Your specialty?" Niki asked studying the recipe.

"I don't have a specialty." Laura replied thoughtfully. "But it's my dad's favorite and a little bit of ass kissing is always a good thing where my father is concerned, you know."

Gabriel gave her the evil eye. "I ain't kissing nobody's ass."

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to kiss anybody's ass, but mine, lover." She smiled kissing him.

"So Gabriel..." Niki smiled at him. "Has her the first trimester bitchiness driven you to sleep on the couch yet?"

"The couch? I was thinking of coming to live with you guys for the next seven months." He smiled in jest.

"Hey! You aren't exactly Mr. Congeniality either, you know!" Laura smacked his ass with a spatula.

"Oooh...she's giving me the Aunt Jemima treatment!" He grabbed her around the waist, kissing her cheek.

"Well, it all evens out. In about three weeks, she is going to wear your ass out." Niki told him.

Gabriel's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Oh yes." Niki laughed. "Her hormones are going to be kicking into overdrive. She is going to be so horny you won't be able to pry her off of you with a tire iron."

"You mean she won't fall asleep on me every time we start getting freaky?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"She speaks the gospel truth." Brandon chuckled as he helped Peter peel potatoes. "I was in Afghanistan when she was pregnant with Colin, but I was there for Jake's pregnancy and I was ready to take on another tour just so I could get some sleep once in a while."

"Well, from what I hear every night, it doesn't sound lack of sex in the marriage has been a problem from either of you." Peter rolled his eyes.

Laura threw down her spoon. "You mean you have been listening in on us you, perverted little shit!"

"Not exactly." Peter grinned sheepishly. "Sometimes I have no control over what I hear."

"Oh fuck no!" Gabriel made a face.

"Oh my God!" Laura cried out disgusted. "I forgot you have that super hearing too!"

"It smells good in here. What's for dinner?" Nathan asked taking a seat at the table.

"Oh thank God!" Laura sighed relieved. "Oh no!" Laura grabbed Nathan's arm and lead him into the kitchen. "If your going to be in here, you get your ass in here and help!"

"Shit!" Nathan closed his eyes gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, bro!" Peter smiled. "Let's see what you can do with this zucchini."

"I know what I would _like_ to do with that zucchini." He scoffed at Peter.

"Well that kills my appetite for vegetables that resemble sex organs forever." Gabriel grimaced.

"Well, some believe these vegetables heighten your sensuality." Niki giggled.

"We need to go stock up then!" Peter wiggled his eye brows kissing her.

"Why do you think single girls buy cucumbers?" Nike winked at the guys. "It's a code to the guys that she is hot and ready!"

The men all stopped and looked at her.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Um, personally I bought them for salads."

"Yeah, and how many men hit on you at the market?" Nathan rubbed her arm.

"Yeah honey..." Gabriel turned smiling at her. "How many men tried to offer you're their cucumbers?"

"I think if I guy tried to hit on your wife, she would tell him to save his drinks, just give her the money." Brandon chuckled.

"Except for Travis with the dead Grandmother." Gabriel raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ok, next subject!" She smiled nervously. "Brandon, do you have any jokes?"

Brandon chuckled. "Ok, two lawyers were walking down Rodeo Drive, and saw a beautiful model walking towards them. 'What a babe,' one said, 'I'd sure like to screw her!' And the other one says 'Really? 'Out of what?'"

The group busted up laughing, except for Laura who was trying not to.

"Hey!" Laura stared at her brother in disbelief. "You are supposed to be a man of the cloth, but you swear and tell dirty jokes even more than I do.Doesn't your boss frown on that practice?"

Brandon chuckled. "I am a man of the cloth, sis. I never said I was perfect. And the way I look at it, I think God can forgive me for swearing out in the openwith people shaking their heads and judging me more than He would if I acted like a saint in front of those same people, then save the swearing for yelling at my family behind closed doors at home."

"Right on, man." Peter pounded knuckles with him in agreement.

"Same thing goes with politicians." Nathan replied thoughtfully.

"Not all politicians are scum." Laura smiled. "Your not."

"Thus the reason I am not sitting in the White House." He nodded.

"Well, if you had listened to me, it would be you getting elected next November and not that beast." Angela replied as she sat down.

"I advise you not to go there mom." Peter eyeballed her.

"I made a mistake." Angela shrugged. "Must I spend the rest of my life on the rack?"

"Where is the closest one?" Gabriel smirked.

"Oh look, Jeffery Dahmer is here." Angela smiled tightly. "Are you frying up your body parts?"

"Angela!" Laura shouted.

"It's ok sweetheart." Gabriel scoffed sardonically. "She is only trying unsuccessfully to hide her deep seated lust for me."

"Surely you jest..." She replied snidely.

Everybody snickered as Angela's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Oh common Angie...there's a moon out tonight!" Gabriel put his arms around her. "Lets go make out under the stars!"

"Oh God." She groaned. Somebody kill me!"

* * *

"This is the best Irish Stew I have ever eaten!" George smiled taking seconds.

"And these biscuits are to die for!" Matt replied devouring his third.

"Thank you." Laura replied graciously. "But I had some help in the kitchen."

Gabriel shook his head. "All we did was measure and chop. The taste and ingredients are all hers." He smiled proudly.

"Now maybe you'll let her out of the bedroom long enough to cook for you once in a while." George chided.

"Dad!" Laura scoffed at her father.

"I never had Irish stew before." Ando piped in. "But this very good."

"Yes." Hiro nodded quickly. "Better than waffles."

"Coming from you, I will take that as a major complement." Laura put an arm around each of them giving them both a hug.

Peter stood up. "Guys, can you listen up for a minute?"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Peter.

"Thanks everyone." Peter grinned nervously. "I wanted to do this with everyone here. I have started to feel like you are all my family, especially the last few days."

He walked over and stood in front of Niki. Then he bent down on one knee.

"Oh my God!" Niki whispered tears beginning to brim over.

"No way!" Laura whispered excitedly.

Peter took Niki's hand smiling at her. "I have been wanting to do this for a long time. Niki, I have been in love with you for a very long time. Since you came into my life, I have finally felt more complete than I ever dreamed possible. Every morning when I wake up and I see you laying next to me; when I see with Micah and just seeing how you dive into each day with such a zest for life. I love you more than I ever thought I could love a woman. You have shown me a side to myself that I never knew existed. You have made me so unbelievably happy." Peter choked back tears.

"Will you join your life with me and have my children. Will you let me make you as happy as you have made me? Nichole, Alison Sanders...will you be my wife?"

Niki began to cry as she looked into his eyes.

"Say yes, Niki!" Laura shouted to her.

"Hell, after a proposal like that, I want to marry him." Matt chuckled.

"Me too." Mohinder laughed.

"I don't think he wants to wake up next to your hairy ass every morning." Gabriel smirked sarcastically at him.

"Guys, will you shut up!" Laura hissed at them. "I want to hear what she says."

Niki choked back tears as she answered him. "Peter, I will absolutely marry you!"

Peter smiled and pulled out a small box. He removed the ring from its enclosure and carefully placed it on her finger.

Everybody cheered in thunderous applause and jumped up to hug the two of them.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Nathan grinned. "My little brother's getting married. Congratulations, you stud!" The brothers embraced.

"Well, you know I am going to expect you to be my best man!" Peter smiled.

"Like I would let you have anybody else." Nathan grinned embracing his brother once again.

Niki turned to Laura. "And of course, you will be my matron of honor, right?"

"I would be honored." Laura replied tearfully hugging her. "My two best friends are getting married. I am almost has happy as I was on my own wedding day."

Gabriel approached Peter. Peter looked at him half-smiling. "Congratulations Peter. Your getting yourself a good woman."

"Thanks Gabriel." Peter replied a little uneasily. "I appreciate it."

Peter held out his hand and he and Gabriel shook hands. Gabriel smiled and pulled him in embracing him.

Laura noticed Angela was sitting by herself, not partaking in the congratulations. She approached her slowly.

"Your son's getting married, Mama P." Laura said quietly. "You don't seem like you are very happy."

Angela sighed and looked at Laura, lips tight. "My son is in love and that is wonderful, I suppose. Peter has never wanted anything to do with the families money or our standing in the community. But I really hoped he would have done better with his life than marrying an ex-pole dancer."

"I see." Laura thoughtfully replied. "How about not looking at her as a woman who used to take off her clothes to make money, but as a woman who did whatever she had to do to make sure she could pay the rent. Made sure there was food on the table for her son?"

"I suppose that is all true, but..." Angela began to protest, but Laura cut her off.

"Mama P, you know how I feel about you." She said softly. "I know you are hard as nails on the outside; you have had to be. You have sacrificed a lot for your sons. But you had money and the Petrelli name behind you. Niki didn't have any of that. She did what she felt she had to do to make a living for her son. Can you tell me that everything you have done has always been considered moral and upstanding."

Angela sighed. "I you have a point."

"You are a warm woman underneath that exterior, Mama P." Laura rubbed her arm. "Your son is marrying a wonderful woman with a beautiful heart. Don't miss out on this opportunity to have a wonderful relationship with your daughter in law just because of something you couldn't possibly begin to understand." Laura stood up. "Just think about it, ok?" She kissed her on the cheek and left.

Laura walked back to the celebration and grabbed Gabriel's hand as he smiled and pulled her in close. They looked at each other. Gabriel motioned his eyes toward the house. Laura smiled as they snuck off back to the house.

Angela approached Niki and Peter. The group quieted down as looked at her nervously.

She peered at Niki with narrowed eyes. "I would like you both to know that I have my reservations about this marriage. I have been against this union from the start and the thought of my son marrying a...a...pole dancer is a thought I have found to be absolutely appalling!"

The group awkwardly at the ground as she continued to speak. "And right now, I want it known that there is no way in hell that I will accept Niki Sanders as my daughter-in-law."

Niki looked crushed as she began to tear up. Peter began come to her defense, but Angela raised her hand to silence him.

She slowly approached Niki putting her hands on her shoulders. "No, I will _never_ accept you as my daughter-in-law." She smiled tearfully. "I will only accept you as my _daughter_."

Niki smiled and cried tears of joy as they embraced. Peter smiled hugging his mom.

Nathan walked up behind her. "Well mom, I gotta hand it to you. You can scare the living shit out of people with your tough exterior, but on the inside you really are a class act."

Angela smiled softly. "Well, if this little outing in the woods has taught me anything, I am finding out what wonderful people I really do have surrounding me. Even Gabriel is starting to grow on me...but if you even think of telling him..."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Nathan chuckled. "I love you mom."

"I love you too son." She smiled warmly embracing him.

* * *

They lay together on their sides holding each other. Laura looked into the gentle dark eyes she loved so much. She loved him even more than the day she married him. Seeing him struggle against Catherwood frightened her. The thought of losing him again was unbearable. Although he had discovered the secret of the golden ratio, would he live to see his son grow up? Oh, how she wanted to talk to Seth again, but how?

He laid his head against her stomach listening to the baby's heartbeat. Laura smiled seeing how much he loved their son.

"Have we ever figured out why we are naming our son Seth?" Laura giggled.

"Well..." Gabriel sat up looking at her. "Claude's real name is Seth."

She sat up looking at him astonished. "No fucking way! Then why do we call him Claude?"

Gabriel shrugged. "He says they just started calling him Claude Raines after the guy in the invisible man movies and he just went with it. But I'm not naming our son after that lecherous pile fo shit."

Laura cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Oh common!" Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her. "Haven't you ever noticed he is always leering at you? He is always saying how hot my wife is, how he would like to see you in a bikini. He is totally hot for you."

Laura burst out laughing. "Gabriel! He's not hot for me! He talks that way about all the girls."

Gabriel looked at her taken aback. "Really?"

"Absolutely!" Laura continued laughing. "Honey, just the other day I heard him say he would like to see Niki wearing a thong. He loves pretty ladies and he is a huge flirt. After I came out of my coma at the Texas facility, he proposed to me at least a dozen times. I was feeling bad about myself and he was trying to make me feel good again. He is a very kind man, baby. If anything he is probably just trying to get a reaction out of you."

"So, he's just trying to push my buttons?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And it's working." She smiled. "Your jealous. That's so cute!"

"I'm not _cute_!" He wrinkled his forehead at her.

"Your adorable!" She kissed him softly. "So lets say for arguments sake, we weren't going to name our son after Claude...or Seth. What would you name him."

Gabriel thought for a moment. "I kind of like Kevin."

"Nah!" She laughed. "I dated a Kevin once."

"Good God! Is there any guy whose name I like you didn't date?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know...throw another one at me." She giggled.

"What would _you_ name our son." He asked her.

"I've always liked the name Christopher." She replied thoughtfully.

"You mean you didn't date a Christopher?" He teased.

"No." She smiled. "I had a crush on a guy in college named Chris, but he didn't know I was alive."

"He was gay." He smiled kissing her.

Laura burst out laughing. "How do you figure?"

"Look at you!" He smiled. "Trust me...gay."

"Well, come to think of it...he did used to hang out in the men's locker room...and he didn't play on any sports." She replied thoughtfully. "Hmmm."

"Ok..." He continued. "What about Zachary?"

She looked at him laughing.

"Don't tell me, you dated a Zachary!" He rolled his eyes, then covering his face with his hands laughing. "Oh my God!"

"Yep!" She laughed. "In fact you remind me a lot of him. Seriously. He was very hot!"

"You could have had any guy you wanted, but you married a serial killer." He replied sadly.

She looked at him half-smiling, stroking his face. "I married the only guy I ever really wanted."

"Well, I married my dream girl." He replied pulling her close to him. "But when you were a little girl did you really think you were going to marry a murderer?"

"Ex-murderer." She whispered. "When I was a little girl I wanted to fall in love with a handsome man, get married and have babies. My dreams all came true.."

"But still." He sighed. "You are like this golden girl. You're beautiful, smart, you can kick ass like Jet Li and you have a rich daddy. You could have had some BMW driving hot shot who works for a law firm."

"Oh please! Do you seriously think I ever could have been happy with some self-absorbed prick like that?" She laughed at the thought. "I suppose I could have had a guy like that, but I fell in love with the watch maker from Queens. Gabriel, you are the only man who has ever taken my breath away. You make me ecstatically happy. I love being with you in every instance of the phrase. The second I saw you, you made me weak in the knees. I fell in love with you instantly. That's why I fell into bed with you on the first date." She smiled wantonly

"Of course you thought you were sleeping with a commodities trader." He grimaced at her.

"I thought you were sexy as hell and I didn't give a flying fuck what you did for a living." She looked at him sternly. "I was _hot_ for _you_. Do you think I was just playing around when I saw you dressed in your watch maker attire a few weeks ago? Because I wasn't. I thought you were gorgeous."

He kissed her softly. "Well, it is no secret that every time I look at you I fall in love all over again."

"I do too." She whispered. "And I want you every bit as much as I did that first night we were together...even more."

"Well, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I left a lady wanting." He pulled her on top of him. "By the way, how much longer are we going to be able to do this?" He asked leaning his forehead against hers.

"Until I go into labor." She smiled. "We might have to get a little creative about the positioning as I get bigger, but its not like we haven't done that before."

"I like creative." He pulled her in kissing her feverishly. "Let me lube your chimes."

She giggled as they began to make love.

* * *

Phillip Callahan stood next to the payphone. Checking his watch nervously he began to pace back and forth. "Another two minutes and I'm leaving." He said aloud to himself.

Finally, the phone inside the booth began to ring.

He answered speaking with slow annoyance. "You are late. You know how I feel about being kept waiting."

"Do you really think I give a rats ass about how you feel about anything?" The voice on the other end responded.

"Do not assume you are calling the shots here." Callahan told him. "You know exactly what I am capable of if you do not deliver."

"I said I would deliver and I will deliver." The caller answered him scornfully. "But if you even so much as think about going back on your word, I will not hesitate to expose you. Do I make myself clear."

"Crystal." Callahan replied. "When can I expect you to deliver Sylar to me?"

"I will deliver him when the time arrives." George Ryan replied sternly. "Not a moment before, not a moment after, and on my terms. Understood?"

"Understood." Callahan replied. "So we are in agreement; you give me Sylar and I will not kill your daughter and claim your grandson."

"Yes." George replied. "You stay away from my daughter and my grandson, and Sylar will be yours."

"Very good." Callahan abruptly hung up the phone and disappeared into the night.

George Ryan slowly hung up the pay phone. He walked back to his vehicle, sat down closing the door. For a moment he sat thoughtfully thinking about his conversation with Catherwood. Closing his eyes, he laid his head on the steering wheel and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Laura, please forgive me for what I have to do." He wept. "I hope you understand someday that I had no choice."

**End of Part XXXIII**


	34. Chapter 34

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXXIV - Thanksgiving

Two Months Later

In her sleep she tossed and turned. She dreamed again of the dark man; a nightmare she had endured many times in her life. Yet after she woke up from her coma, they had dissipated. It was not until she was pregnant with Seth they started to occur again.

The dream always began the same. A young Asian man who reminded her of Mr. Yamagati telling her she was the one; it was her destiny. She was always dressed like a warrior and there was a dark man who frightened her.

This dream was vivid with the dark man beckoning her into the darkness; then turning she saw the light. She wanted to go to the darkness, but there was always something that brought her into the light.

"Laura, you are the only one!" She could hear the Asian man call to her from the light. "It is your destiny. You must accept your destiny."

"Who are you?" She called out to him. But he was gone.

But this time was different. As she looked down at herself, she was not dressed as a warrior; there was a baby in her arms. Seth. She held him smiling adoringly as he looked up at her with his toothless smile and brilliant green eyes.

Gabriel stood next to her with his arm around her as they looked at their child smiling. Gabriel bent down and kissed Seth than he turned and kissed her as he caressed her face as if he was saying goodbye to her. Then the darkness opened up and Laura could see Gabriel being pulled in. She tried to reach out for him, but she could not let go of Seth.

"Gabriel!" She called to him. "You have to fight baby! Come back to us Gabriel!"

Then Laura began to feel the darkness pull her and Seth into it. Gabriel came out of the darkness. He took his wife and child in his arms, leading them into the light. He smiled and in a flash, he was pulled back into darkness, disappearing forever.

"_GABRIEL!"_ Laura screamed as she woke up shaking and crying uncontrollably waking Gabriel up.

"Baby, your dreaming." Gabriel sat up and pulled her to him, stroking her hair to calm her down. "It's ok. I'm right here."

"Oh God." She sobbed. "Gabriel, it was horrible."

Gabriel turned on the light. "Did you have your dream again?" He gently caressed her shoulders, holding her close.

Laura nodded. "It was different this time."

"I'm going to go make you some tea." He kissed her head and headed off for the kitchen.

"I'm coming out there." She stood up.

"No, you stay right here." He ordered her. "You need to rest."

"It's ok baby. I'm wide awake anyway." She replied putting a hoodie on over her pajamas. "If I just lay here I'll go crazy."

He sat her down on the sofa, covering her with a throw. A few minutes later he came back with a cup of camomile tea for her. Laura smiled as she took the cup from him.

He sat down next to her pulling her in close to him. "What was it about?"

She took a sip of her tea and began. "Well, it started out the same. There was the young man who reminded me of Mr. Yamagati telling me I am the only one, it is my destiny. There was the man in the darkness trying to lure me in, and then there was the light. This time when I looked down at myself, I was holding Seth."

Gabriel looked at her uneasily. "Did something happen to Seth?"

Laura shook her head. "It was you."

He cocked his head apprehensively. "What happened to me?"

"Well, you and I were standing together, holding him and smiling. The darkness opened up and it started to draw you in. I tried to save you, but I couldn't leave Seth. Then you came to us again and took us into the light. When we were safely in the light, you vanished back into the darkness and you were gone. That's when I woke up."

He caressed her face. "Baby, it was only a dream. It wasn't real. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Was it just a dream, Gabriel?" Laura asked him. "Why do I keep having the same dreams over and over again? I have had these dreams all of my adult life. They have to be trying to tell me something."

"Do you think they could be metaphorical?" He asked her thoughtfully.

She looked curiously at him. "I never thought of it that way, but you could be right."

"Maybe instead of warning you of something, they are representative of your fears."

Laura lifted her eyes thoughtfully. "Maybe your right. You know, I have face my fears so many times, but I don't mind telling you I am scared out of my mind. He's a big creepy scary man and I wish I could just decapitate the bastard already and be done with it."

Gabriel shook his head. "Well unfortunately he's a big creepy scary man in the guise of a US Senator. If you just walked into the Capitol building and decapitated him, even if you did get out of there alive, you would be on the FBI's most wanted list."

She shrugged. "If it kept the country, our kind, our family and friends safe, I could live with that."

"There is a time and a place that this battle is supposed to happen." He warned her. "I don't think you should jump the gun until the time is right."

"I know, I know!" She replied frustrated. "But when is that time going to be? Do you know how annoying it is to know I have this prophecy, but to have no freaking idea when it is going to be? I know we have to have this star in position and then something about a measure of courage...blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, but what in the fuck does it all mean? If I'm supposed to rid the world of his evil forever, I would like to have a plan in place!"

Gabriel chuckled. "Well, I can't answer that. But I do know we have to get up early tomorrow if we're going to be heading up to the Petrelli house for Thanksgiving."

"I know." She laughed softly as he helped her up.

Gabriel looked down at her protruding belly, then bent down and kissed it.

"Is he alive and kicking in there?" She smiled.

"Yep." He replied. "Ninja boy is ready for some action."

Laura put slid her arms under his t-shirt and began removing his shirt. "His mommy wouldn't mind a little action either." She whispered kissing his chest.

"Oh God! Baby, I really need some sleep!" He groaned as she continued to undress him.

"You just got an extra hour in October." She giggled pulling his pajama bottoms off.

"Cute." He wrinkled his nose at her. "Seriously honey, we are driving two hours with your dad, Niki, Peter, and Micah in the car with us, I need a REM cycle."

"You can sleep all you want when your dead. And better enjoy these moments while you can, because in six months..." She squirmed.

"Don't remind me!" He groaned. "Six weeks? Are you sure we heard Dr. Kidder right?"

"Honey!" She pointed at her belly. "You see this? This is going to be the size of a basketball in a few months and what is in there is going to be squeezed out through a hole barely bigger than the size of a straw. And hopefully the afterbirth comes out smoothly and the doctor doesn't have to reach up there and pull everything out. And that is _after_ I spend Lord knows how many hours in excruciating labor pushing it through that small hole. Even if we could have sex...I won't want to."

He rolled his eyes exhaling. "Well, that took the romance out of it all."

She started taking off her pajamas. "Who said anything about romance?" She pulled him down on the floor laughing.

"But then again...hot, rabid, kinky, jungle sex in the middle of the living room sounds good too." He replied kissing her passionately.

* * *

"Oh My GOD!" Laura shouted coming in from the patio. "We are never letting these men deep fry a turkey ever again! They throwing anything in that fryer that can't get away fast enough. Sandra, if I were you I would keep an eye on Mr. Muggles."

"Oh Lord!" Sandra fretted. "Where is he?"

"He's fine." Angela replied. "He is outside playing with the children."

"I hope my kids are behaving themselves." Robyn fussed looking out the window.

"Don't worry." Heidi put her arm around her and lead her back into the kitchen. "They are playing with Micah, Molly, Simon and Monty and having a great time. Their fine."

"Well, we sure appreciate you all having us for the Holiday." Robyn smiled. "I am so happy Brandon has found his family...and extended family. You are all so wonderful!"

"We all have a lot to be thankful for, don't we?" Niki smiled.

"We sure do." Angela replied putting an arm around Heidi and Niki. "We have all been very blessed."

"Yes, we have." Laura said quietly. "This time last year I felt so alone. I didn't know I had the most wonderful people in the world right there with me. And I got my Dad back. I found my brother. And Gabriel and I found each other again."

"Well, don't forget about that baby boy you're carrying." Sandra reminded her.

"Of course that's the best part of all." Laura smiled.

"Well, I have to hand it to you, Laura" Angela took a sip of her wine. "You are the healthiest looking pregnant woman I have ever seen."

"Oh, trust me, I have my moments." She took a taste of the gravy she was stirring. "For the first two months I was tired and bitchy all the time."

"And now she is so horny poor Gabriel is ready to move out of the house." Niki giggled.

Claire came in and sat down at the counter. "Are we talking about sex?"

"Well, even if we were, you are too young to go there with us." Sandra replied looking at Claire who rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I'm almost twenty." She protested.

Laura smiled. "I think interest in this subject matter is completely subjective."

"You are not helping." Sandra playfully narrowed her eyes at Laura.

"Yeah mom." Claire chimed in. "I don't have a boyfriend, so I'm still in tact. For now."

"Don't let your father hear you talk like that." Sandra scolded her.

"Claire, I can't believe all the boys at Columbia aren't all over you." Niki said as she took the stuffing out of the oven

"Probably because they are all afraid of my dad." Claire sighed. "He still treats me like I'm ten. Anytime boys do come around, my dad has to interrogate them, which intimidates the shit out of them, so they never call me again. I swear I'm going to die a virgin."

"Nice talk young lady." Sandra scolded her.

"Well, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" She challenged them.

All of the women looked around at each other apprehensively.

"I'm pleading the 5th." Niki replied.

"Me too." Laura giggled.

"I think I will too." Heidi replied looking at Angela who was looking frostily at her. "But at least it _was_ with the man I married."

"So was mine." Niki nodded.

"I think I'm going to go check on the turkey." Sandra replied practically bolting from the room.

"I think your mom has some serious skeletons in closet of hers. What I wouldn't pay to hear that story." Laura whispered to Claire as the other women busted up laughing.

"Well, I was a virgin bride." Angela told them proudly.

"Me too." Robyn said shyly.

"So, I guess that makes me the only slut here." Laura replied as they all started laughing.

"What are you ladies talking about in here?" Gabriel asked coming up behind Laura putting his arms around her. They all pretended to be busy.

"Sex." Claire answered smiling knowingly.

All of the women looked at Gabriel, who turned red in the face. "Boy did I ever walk into the wrong room." He replied as he started too leave.

"Get back here." Laura giggled grabbing his arm.

"Does her dad know you are in here talking about sex with her?" He glared at the women.

"No, and you're not going to tell him." Laura replied kissing him.

"Please!" Gabriel smirked. "The man stuck a shunt in my head. I don't even want to know what he would do to me if I told him I was letting you talk to his daughter about sex."

"Honey, can I talk to you a minute?" Laura grabbed his hand leading him down the hall.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently following behind her.

"Nothing yet." She smiled dragging him into a bathroom.

"Why are we in here?" He asked baffled.

"Like you have to ask." She replied grabbing him kissing him feverishly as she began tearing his clothes off.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He looked at her like she was insane. "You want to do this here..._now_?"

"Yes." She replied unbuckling his pants and pulling them off. "Right now!"

"Laura!" He replied incredulously. "They might hear us out there."

"I don't care." She started quickly undressing herself.

Gabriel slowly shook his head. "You have become a freak in the last month!"

"Are you complaining?" She smiled wiggling her eyebrows at him as she slid up on the vanity.

"But then, what kind of husband would I be to deny my pregnant wife anything." As he began to make love to her.

* * *

Gabriel peeked out the door, looking in both directions. He motioned to her that the coast was clear. They quietly snuck out into the hallway.

"Can you tell?" She asked checking herself over. "Do I have JBF hair?"

"No. Your perfect." He pulled her in kissing her. "That was incredible."

"Yes it was." She smiled returning his kiss. "We better get back before they figure out what we have been up to."

"Yes...I guess we should." They continued kissing. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as she started heading back to the kitchen.

As she started to walk away, he grabbed her arm and thrust her up against the wall kissing her passionately. He moaned softly as she softly nuzzled his neck. She grabbed his hands and pulled him back into the bathroom.

* * *

After round two, Gabriel rejoined the men on the patio. Peter caught him as he walked out the door.

"I hope you cleaned the bathroom sink after your double header." He taunted.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Gabriel scoffed at him.

"_Oh yeah...right there...Oh yeah...that's perfect! Oh YES! Oh YES! Oh God! OH_ _GOD!!!!"_

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Gabriel hissed through his teeth as Peter laughed hysterically. "You say one word to anybody and I'll throw your ass in that fryer right next to the turkey."

"Too late." Nathan snickered.

"Great! You already told them all." Gabriel replied angrily as he raised up his hand lifting Peter off the ground.

Peter struggled. "I didn't say anything honest."

"He speaks the truth Gabriel. I was heading off to take a leak and I could hear you two all the way down the hall." Nathan laughed as the other men started roaring with laughter.

Gabriel slapped his hands over his face. "I knew I should have stuck a sock in her mouth."

"Don't worry Gabriel." Noah said wiping away tears from laughing. "All of us went through it with our wives."

George patted Gabriel on the shoulder. "You should have heard her mother."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "You know, I love my wife to the end of the universe and back again, but she's wearing me out! The other day she made me do her in the back seat of the Tahoe in the middle of the parking structure."

"And she summoned you to her office twice last week." Peter snickered as Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him.

"Between that and her cravings for sweets, I'm ready to go insane." Gabriel groaned. "She used to think sugar was the blood of Satan, but now she eats Twinkies and Ben and Jerrys like somebody told her they would make her grow bigger tits."

"Her mother was the same way." George chuckled.

"And the apartment is always freezing." He continued. "She keeps the heat turned down to where I can see my breath. It is twenty degrees outside and she has the window wide open. I wake up with icicles forming on my nuts."

"Speaking of cold, it must have dropped thirty degrees in the last half hour." Nathan said pulling his jacked around him.

"Chance for snow tonight." Brandon replied taking a sip of beer.

"It's a good thing you folks are spending the night." Nathan nodded.

"Well, this bird is done." Brandon announced. "Gabriel, be a buddy and take it out of the oil for me?"

Gabriel slowly lifted his fingers as the turkey rose from the oil dripping in mid air. When it stopped dripping, he moved it over to the patio table.

"Well thats a nice little trick!" Angela smiled tightly as she walked out on the patio. "Did they teach you that in prison?"

"Tricks are for hookers, Angie." He smiled at her. "This is magic."

"Could you possibly be any more obnoxious?" She rolled her eyes.

"Is that a request?" Gabriel smirked as the others snickered.

"Eat shit, dear." She replied. "If the turkey is done, so is the rest of dinner."

"Lets go eat!" George said jumping up.

* * *

As the group gathered around the Petrelli's large dining room table, they all held hands as Brandon said grace.

"O Lord our Savior and our Master. We give thanks unto Thy loving goodness for all good gifts which Thou hast poured so abundantly upon us. We thank You for our journey in bringing us all together that those of us who have been torn asunder have again found each other. Be the sacrament of family, love and friendship, we share our mutual journeys to you, keeper of all love and life. In sharing, we find our happiness expanded and our sorrow lightened, and, for this blessing, we are grateful. Guide us in our journey as we strive to protect mankind. Blessed are You, Lord our God, who gifts us with the joys of love and friendship. Amen"

"Amen!" They all repeated as they started passing the food around. Laura, Niki and Heidi finished getting the children fed at the kids table in the kitchen and returned to the adults table.

"Can I say something?" Gabriel spoke above the table chatter.

"Of course." Nathan nodded.

"I just wanted to thank you all for bringing me into your fold, even after all the pain I have caused you." He replied soberly. "I don't think there are any words that can be said to erase the pain I have caused. But I am so grateful that you have allowed me into your home to sit at your table. I didn't have much of a family growing up and I am appreciative to be part of this one. Thank you."

Laura smiled at him rubbing his hand.

"Thank you Gabriel." Nathan replied touched by his words. "You may have had an evil past, but I think we can all agree you have worked hard to make up for your wrongdoings. You have become a fine husband and friend. And I can tell you are going to be an outstanding father when that boy gets here."

"Thank you Nathan." Gabriel half-smiled.

"He's right." Peter replied. "Many of us have allowed our powers to take us to a dark place, but like you have found the light again."

"I have killed just as many people as you have." Niki replied softly with tears brimming in her eyes. "And I have also caused this family pain so I also thank you for bringing me into the family."

Heidi put an arm around her friend. "You have not caused anybody any pain. That was Jessica who did all those things. I forgave you a long time ago."

"And as my husband knows when I found out about Sylar, I came very close to killing him." Laura said softly. "And it would not have stopped with him. I found the evil inside of me and I loved it. But it was Gabriel who brought me back." She smiled at him. "We missed almost two years together, but just like all of us, we had to go through all of that to get where we are now."

Angela smiled. "Well, I am grateful for all of you. My two amazing sons, my beautiful daughter-in-law, my daughter-in-law to be, my grandchildren Simon, Monty and Claire and her wonderful family. And I am so grateful for this man sitting beside me and his two wonderful children and their families." She rolled her eyes at Gabriel. "And yes Gabriel, that includes you too."

"I knew you loved me." He replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." She grimaced pushing him away.

"Common Angie." He teased. "Give us a kiss. You know you love me."

"And this was all going so well." Laura rolled her eyes at Peter.

George stood up. "Well as the resident Irishman of the group, I would like to make a toast."

"I hope nobody's starving." Angela winked at Laura. "This is going to take a while."

Everyone raised their glasses.

"May your glass be ever full.

May the roof over your head be always strong.

And may you be in heaven

half an hour before the devil knows you're dead.

Here's to me, and here's to you,

And here's to love and laughter-

I'll be true as long as you,

And not one moment after.

Here's to you and yours

And to mine and ours.

And if mine and ours

Ever come across to you and yours,

I hope you and yours will do

As much for mine and ours

As mine and ours have done

For you and yours!

Health and life to you;

The mate of your choice to you;

Land without rent to you,

And death in Eirinn.

Here's a toast to your enemies' enemies!

When we drink, we get drunk.

When we get drunk, we fall asleep.

When we fall asleep, we commit no sin.

When we commit no sin, we go to heaven.

So, let's all get drunk, and go to heaven!

Here's to a long life and a merry one.

A quick death and an easy one.

A pretty girl and an honest one.

A cold beer—and another one!

Here's to our wives and girlfriends:

May they never meet!"

"Here! Here!" Everyone raised their glasses in toast.

"Yeah, my dad has made that toast every holiday since I have been alive." Laura said sardonically.

"And I will make this toast every holiday until the day I die." George retorted.

"You already did die." She smiled. "Maybe next time we can hope it will actually stick."

"You wound my heart child." George grinned at her.

"And you wounded my pocket book when I had to shell out funeral expenses when you faked your death." Laura bit back at her father.

"Here we go." Brandon shook his head slowly looking at Gabriel.

"Go lagaí galar tógálach do chroí" May an infectious disease weaken your heart Laura retorted.

"Go mbeadh cosa gloine fút agus go mbrise an ghloine" May you have glass legs and may the glass break George replied.

"I love you Dad." Laura leaned over and kissed her father.

"I love you too, little girl." George replied tearfully pulling Laura in hugging her.

"And here I thought the family I grew up in was dysfunctional." Heidi sighed taking a sip of wine.

"Well you have to hand it to us. This family put the fun in dysfunctional." Peter laughed. "At this table, we have an ex-serial killer, a former assassin, a minister, a pregnant ninja, a former crocked politician, a woman who tried to blow up New York and I don't even want to know what you did before you became an architect George. Yet we can all sit here together drinking wine and having a good old laugh about it. Who says there is no hope for world peace!"

"Sláinte!" George raised his glass.

"Sláinte!" Everyone repeated lifting their glasses.

* * *

That night, Gabriel and Laura laid in bed watching the snow fall.

"I could lay here with you like this forever." Gabriel smiled gently kissing her forehead while gliding his fingers up and down her arm.

"So what's stopping us?" She whispered softly.

"If I had it my way, I would never let go of you again." He replied pulling her in closer to him.

"Then don't." She kissed him softly.

"When we found each other two years ago, is this what you dreamed our future would be?" He asked her half-smiling.

"No." Laura whispered.

"No?" He replied taken aback.

"What we have is so much more amazing than I ever dreamed it could be." She stroked his face.

"You don't ever worry that I will become Sylar again?" He asked softly.

"Not even for a second." She replied gently propping herself up on her elbow. "You have worked so hard to become the amazing man you are. And here we are with this beautiful baby on the way and more in love than ever. You did that."

"Your right." He nodded. "When I think of where we both were a year ago. I thought you were gone forever and then a miracle brought you back to me." He kissed her softly.

"And you to me." She returned his kiss. "I still can't believe I was such a bitch to you when you found me again."

"I had it coming." He smiled remembering. "And it was fun."

"It was?" She giggled.

"We were so hot for each other!" He grinned remembering. "Making you fall in love with me all over again was the most fun I have ever had in my life."

"Well, you were obscenely irritating, you realize." She smiled.

"Bullshit!" He laughed loudly. "You loved every second of it. You tried so hard to deny it and you wanted me so bad you were on fire."

"I did." She smiled kissing him. "You have _no_ idea."

"Oh, I had a really good idea. You tried to hide it, but you couldn't." He spoke sensuously as he began caressing her under Stanford t-shirt. "Remember...I can hear what your body sounds like when it is aroused."

"Really." She giggled as he pulled her shirt off of her. "What does it sound like?"

"I can hear your breathing start getting heavier." He whispered as his lips nuzzled her breasts.

"What else?" She asked kissing his chest.

"Your heart starts pounding as your blood begins rushing." He whispered.

"And what else?" She asked as her lips traveled down his chest to his stomach.

"Your vulva starts throbbing." He whispered as his hands started rubbing her thighs and buttocks.

"And then what?" She asked breathlessy.

"And then, I get so damn crazy I am ready to take you _now_!" He replied kissing her feverishly as his hands moved between her thighs.

* * *

"Oh God!" Peter groaned as he listened to Laura and Gabriel make love in the next room. "Their at it again!"

"Give them a break, babe." Niki smiled. "They are still newlyweds. When I was pregnant with Micah in my second trimester I was always all over DL for sex. Let them enjoy it while they can because once that baby gets here, they will be too tired."

"Good!" Peter rolled his eyes. "Then maybe I can get some sleep."

"Well, someday when we are expecting our first child, I'll be all over you." Niki kissed him tenderly.

"I can't wait to start a family with you." Peter half-smiled rubbing her arm.

"Well, lets hurry up and get married." Niki replied softly.

"Just say when." Peter whispered.

"How about Saturday?" Niki smiled softly.

"Really?" Peter replied happily, his eyes widening.

"Yeah." Niki replied. "Everyone is here. We have Brandon here, so lets make good use of him. I would love to have Matt, Janice, Mohinder, Claude, Hana, Hiro, Ando and Kaito here too, so maybe Hiro can teleport them all here."

"If you want to get married Saturday, we'll get married Saturday." Peter replied kissing her passionately.

* * *

"Ok girls! Black Friday!" Heidi announced over breakfast. "Who's with me?"

Claire, Sandra, Robyn and Angela all raised their hands.

"Um...is the invitation only for the girls?" Gabriel asked awkwardly.

"Well, no." Heidi replied surprised. "Do you want to go Gabriel?"

"Yeah, I would." He announced.

"_WHAT?_" Laura and Peter replied dumbfounded in unison.

"You...want to go Christmas shopping in a zoo of pushy, neurotic bitches?" Laura laughed in disbelief. "You have got to be shitting me!"

"Why not? It'll be fun." He winked at her. "I have to shop for you sometime, my love. And I want to see what Angie is buying for me for Christmas." He smirked devilishly at Angela who glowered at him.

"I was thinking a self enema kit would be quite a fitting gift." She smiled.

"Only if you show me how to use it." He grinned.

"Laura, Niki? Are you coming" Heidi asked them enthusiastically.

"No freaking way." Niki replied adamantly.

"Hell no!" Laura grimaced.

"Oh, common you guys!" Claire smiled. "It'll be fun!"

"Let me put it another way..." Niki replied. "I'd rather be disemboweled."

"Sorry you guys." Laura smiled. "I think Niki and I are just going to hang out here with the guys, watch football, and finish off the apple pie."

"Hey, you better save me some." Gabriel insisted.

"I'll save the whipped cream for later." She smiled wantonly at him as everyone groaned.

"Well, I could have gone the rest of the day without that visual." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"You and me both." Brandon replied. "There are certain things a guy does not want to know about his sister."

"Not very appropriate breakfast discussion, young lady." George leaned forward glaring at his daughter who rolled her eyes.

"Oh Dad." Laura replied. "If it was up to you I would still be a virgin, shackled to my bed wearing a chastity belt."

"Nothing wrong with that." George replied. "It was good enough for your ancestors."

"Hmm, that could be kind of fun." Gabriel replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think we need to talk about something else." George grumbled.

"So when is the wedding?" Heidi asked Niki and Peter who looked at each other smiling.

"We really would like to do this before we head off for Japan." Peter replied pulling Niki close to him. "So, we thought while everyone is here, if we could get Hiro to teleport Matt and Janice, Claude, Mohinder and of course Hiro, Ando and Kaito, we would get married tomorrow."

Everyone began speaking excitedly.

"Well, we don't have time to do anything formal." Angela fretted.

"We don't want anything formal." Niki smiled. "Just something simple and spur of the moment like Laura and Gabriel had is perfect."

"You mean the shotgun wedding." Gabriel smiled wryly as everyone chuckled.

The doorbell rang as Nathan went to answer it.

A moment later, Nathan returned with a young Japanese behind him.

"Um, Laura. I think it's for you." Nathan told her looking apprehensively.

The young Asian man walked through the door dressed in full dress gi's. He stood looking etiolated at Laura.

"Laura Ryan?" He asked as he bowed before her.

Laura stood up, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"_You!_" She whispered.

**End of Part XXXIV**


	35. Chapter 35

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXXV - Nightmares Revealed

Laura stood studying the face of the young Asian man in front fo her. He was on the tall side, handsome and could not have been any older than 25. When he spoke, Laura was surprised his English was perfect with no detectable accent. He looked a lot like Mr. Yamagati but much younger.

Laura slowly approached him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Scott Yamagati." He bowed to her. "I am Taku Yamagati's nephew. He and my father were brothers."

She stood in front of him staring. "I know you. You have been in my dreams for many years."

"I have." He answered directly.

Laura continued to stare astonished. "I don't understand. How?"

"I too have an ability." He replied somberly. "I am able to delve into your sub-conscience."

"You mean like my brother Brandon does?" Laura asked.

"No, I am not a dream walker." He replied. "I cannot enter your dreams with you, but I am able to project myself into your sub-conscience."

"Why are you in my dreams?" Laura asked softly.

"I come to you when you need to be warned of something." He answered.

"What do you want from me?" Laura asked him

"I am your new teacher." He replied simply.

Laura laughed. "My teacher?"

He nodded. "If you are going to be victorious in your fight against Catherwood, you need to be in top form. I am here to help you do that."

Gabriel approached Scott with his arms folded. "Ok, please allow me to interject some logic here. I seriously doubt there is anything you can teach my wife that she doesn't know. And for another thing, you might have noticed her stomach protruding. She is pregnant and is in no condition to fight with anybody."

"Your child is safe." Scott half-smiled at Gabriel. "He cannot be harmed."

"How do you figure?" Gabriel asked staring him down.

Scott picked up a plate and tossed it at Laura's belly. Instinctively Laura's thrust her hands forward and flung open her fingers as the plate exploded in mid air.

"What in the hell is the matter with you?" Gabriel shouted at him. "You don't go throwing things at a woman who is carrying a child!"

"As you can see, she handled herself perfectly." Scott replied.

"Holy shit!" Laura whispered her eyes widening. "Did I do that?"

Scott nodded. "You will find you have many protective powers that you are unaware of, Laura. They are gifts from your ancestors. And your son has many powers. He too is gifted."

"Well, that is neither here nor there." Gabriel replied sternly. "She is not in any shape to be running around playing Kill Bill with you. And she is most defiantly not going to be used as a sparring partner or punching bag for anybody."

"Gabriel, the doctor says I can keep up with my normal activities as long as I don't over exert myself." Laura reminded him. "Besides, I have been getting soft and need somebody to train with if I am going to stay in form."

"Laura, how do we even know this guy is who he says he is?" Gabriel whispered to her.

"He knows about my dreams, baby." She replied softly. "How else would he know that?"

Gabriel put his hands on her shoulders. "Have you told anybody else about your dream you had the other night?" He whispered.

"No, only you." She replied curiously

He walked forward with his knuckles thoughtfully resting against his chin. "Ok Scott. The other night my wife had a dream. Just to satisfy my own curiosity, can you describe my wife's dream?"

"Two nights ago she dreamed that she was holding your child and you were pulled into the darkness. She was torn between saving you and holding on to the child. Your wife and child were being pulled into the darkness and you rescued them by leading them into the light before being taken into the darkness again."

Gabriel nodded, impressed by his insight. "Ok. One more question. How did you know to find my wife here?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

Scott smiled. "I am good friends with Hiro Nakamura. He told me where I can find you."

Gabriel stared at Scott in amazement. "Ok, you've convinced me."

"Ok girls." Claire came running down the stairs. "Lets go shopping!"

Claire looked across the room. She saw Scott who was already staring at her, instantly love struck. They both smiled as Claire looked down blushing.

Laura and Heidi's eyes met as they looked at the two of them smiling at each other. A fact that did not go un-noticed by Noah.

"Laura." Noah stood between Claire and Scott. "Why don't you and Scott go find a place to talk...blow things up...whatever while the ladies...and Gabriel head off shopping and the rest of us men watch the football games."

Laura looked at Scott. "Ok. That would probably be best." Gabriel approached her as they embraced.

"You be careful." He warned her.

"Honey, look at him." She whispered. "He's harmless. And look how he's looking at Claire...that's so sweet."

"Maybe he is, but I am not comfortable leaving my wife with a man she has known for five minutes." He replied hesitantly.

"Why? Are you worried about what I wanted to do to you five minutes after I met you?" She bit her lower lip mischievously. "I am trusting you in the company of five beautiful ladies. Just remember, when you get back here, you are all mine." She held him by the collar kissing him.

"Count on it." He replied returning her kiss.

"Behave yourself." She glowered at him.

"Now why do you feel you always have to say that?" He smiled wryly.

"Because you tend to be a bit of a brat." She giggled. "I love you."

"And I love you." He kissed her tenderly then left with the group to go shopping.

"Gabriel, would you be a dear and drive?" Angela asked him.

"Only if your riding shotgun, mama." He smiled goosing her ass as she let out a scream hitting him with her purse to which George, Nathan and Peter fell over laughing. Laura stood shaking her head.

"The more time I spend with my husband, the better I like my dog." She wrinkled her nose making a face.

Laura returned to Scott. "Lets walk." She said grabbing her jacket and gloves.

* * *

There was six inches of snow on the ground as Laura and Scott walked around the Petrelli estate. Laura was astounded at how much Scott looked like Mr. Yamagati. He was the same height and possessed the same intellectual features. She noticed he kept staring at her which made Laura feel uncomfortable.

"Your staring at me." Laura smiled at Scott while they walked.

"Please forgive me." Scott laughed somewhat embarrassed. "I was told you are a very beautiful woman, but you are even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

"Thank you." Laura half-smiled.

"Please." Scott replied. "If I have spoken inappropriately, I have not meant to offend you."

"No, it's quite alright. I'm very flattered." She smiled at him. "So tell me about you, Scott. From the way you speak, I assume you didn't grow up in Japan."

Scott laughed. "No, I grew up in San Francisco, not too far from you. I moved east to attend Harvard and I graduated last year with my degree in criminal law."

Laura looked at him impressed. "A California boy who graduated from Harvard! You have managed to make a favorable impression on me. And I see you have three stripes on your belt, Sensei. What do you think you can teach me?"

"There is nothing I can teach you." He replied. "I am here to keep you focused and guide you when you get to Okinawa."

"We are not going to Okinawa." Laura replied confused. "We are going to Tokyo."

Scott shook his head. "No. You must go to Okinawa. There is somebody in your organization that has told Catherwood where you will be staying. He will be watching you."

"We have a spy?" Laura replied disbelieving. "Who?"

"That I do not know." Scott replied sadly. "I only know what the prophecy tells me."

Laura laughed. "You sounded just like your uncle."

"Think of the prophecy as a large puzzle, Laura." Scott told her. "There is a big picture that will become clearer as the time draws near. But until that happens you will be learning in small pieces."

"The entire organization is prepared to go to Tokyo." Laura stopped walking folding her arms. "How do I suddenly tell them we are going to Okinawa? What do I tell Kaito Nakamura."

"Uncle Kaito is already aware of the prophecy." Scott replied.

"_Uncle Kaito_?" Laura nearly gasped. "Hiro never mentioned he was related to Mr. Yamagati."

"He isn't." Scott smiled. "The Nakamura's have been family friends for many generations. I call him Uncle as a term of respect and endearment."

"I see." Laura nodded her head. "Ok, so Kaito knows we must move the operation. What do I tell the others?"

"You do not tell the others anything." Scott warned her sternly. "You will go to Tokyo as planned. When that happens, everyone will be transported to Okinawa. There is an old US Army base on the island and it will be your home. There are homes and it is being renovated to accommodate the organization."

"Ok, so if we have a spy, won't they tell Catherwood we are being transferred?" Laura shrugged.

"They will not know they are being transferred to Okinawa." Scott replied matter-of-factly. "They will only be told the operation is moving."

Laura shook her head. "Well, I hope I am supposed to be confused, because I really am."

"Of course you are." Scott half-smiled. He stopped walking. "And now, I have to ask you something."

"Ask me anything." Laura replied.

"Who was that babe with the rockin' bod in there?" He asked smiling.

Laura laughed at his sudden change in demeanor. "If you are talking about the beautiful young blonde girl you were panting over, that is Claire Bennett. The way to her heart is through her father. She is a daddy's girl all the way."

"Which one is her father?" He asked.

"Well, this is where it gets complicated." Laura smiled. "Nathan Petrelli, the man who answered the door is her biological father, but Noah Bennett, the one who was playing alpha dog when he caught you eyeballing his daughter, is her adoptive father. He is the one you need to make nice with."

"So I have to kiss his ass to get her to go on a date with me?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well, generally speaking, yes." Laura replied. "But I'm warning you, if you aren't sincere he will know right away. He can smell bullshit a mile away and if there is one thing Noah Bennett doesn't like it is bullshit."

"I'll keep that in mind." Scott grinned. "Now lets take a look at some of your powers. You show me some of the powers you know and I'll tell you about some of the powers you probably aren't aware of."

Laura walked with him over to a clearing. She showed him how she could hover, run up the side of a wall using a tree for an example, how she could acquire an object by calling for it, and how she could dissolve solid matter. Then she closed her eyes and showed him how she could astral project herself in solid form.

"Do you remember what you did earlier?" He asked her. "You blew that plate up."

Scott picked up a rock and tossed it at her. Once again Laura thrusted her fingers forward and the rock exploded into fragments.

"Wow!" Laura smiled. "I had no idea I could do that."

"You see those rocks over there? Flick your fingers again and think about lightening."

Laura shrugged, but did as he asked. She made fists with her hands holding them up, then extending her arms out she opened her hands as lightening flew from her fingertips.

"Fuck me!" She whispered astonished as she began to laugh. "What else can I do?"

"Do you see that stream over there?" He asked pointing across the property.

"Yes." Laura replied looking at him with bewilderment.

"I want you to run and jump across at it's widest point." He answered her.

"Your kidding, right?" She laughed. "That has got to be twenty feet."

"Don't ask." He replied solemnly. "Just do."

Laura did as he said. She sprinted toward the stream. As she ran she felt herself pick up speed. As she got to the edge of the stream, she leapt into the air doing a series of forward flips. She felt almost weightless as her body soared through the air landing safely on her feet on the other side, almost ten feet from the streams edge.

Laura's eyes became big as saucers. "That had to be thirty feet!"

Scott nodded. "And you will find the protective powers you possess have grown as you have."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked curiously.

"Your body is almost invincible." Scott replied dryly.

Laura smiled nodding her head. "Cool."

"There is something else I need to tell you." Scott half-smiled.

Laura cocked her head. "Tell me."

"I am your new watcher." He replied nodding.

Laura laughed. "What do I need a watcher for anyway."

"To observe and record. But never interfere." He said simply.

"So in other words, you stand around side stepping my questions and speaking to me in irritating riddles like your uncle used to do, right?"

Scott laughed. "Well, I'm a techno guy myself, so you probably wouldn't see me doing a side step, but otherwise, yes."

"I see." Laura replied. "So you record. What do you do with this information?"

"It goes into the book."

"Book." Laura shrugged. "What book?"

"Your family history book." He replied.

"Why haven't I seen this book?" She asked fractiously.

"It is not yet complete." He answered her.

"You know, you are every bit as exasperating as your uncle was." Laura replied exacerbated.

"Thank you." Scott smiled wittingly as Laura shook her head.

* * *

George and Angela briskly walked through the snow. They slowed down the pace and held hands coming to rest on a bench in front of the house.

"I haven't enjoyed taking a walk so much in years." Angela smiled. "This has been very enjoyable." She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yes it has." George replied. "Your company has made me very happy, Angie."

"After Mr. Petrelli died, I didn't think I would ever be so happy again." She said thoughtfully. "But having you and your wonderful family in my life has made me happier than I can ever remember."

"We both have some amazing children, don't we?" He grinned.

"We do." Angela replied.

"So what do you say we make this thing legal and make our kids brothers and sisters?" George replied taking a ring out of his pocket.

Angela looked at him knowingly. "George Ryan, are you asking me to go steady with you?"

"Get with the program lady!" He replied gruffly. "Do you want to be my wife or not?"

"Why yes George!" She smiled. "I would enjoy waking up every morning and make your life a living hell until the day you die."

George chuckled. "So you accept my offer?"

"Absolutely." She smiled.

He put the ring on her finger as they leaned in and kissed. "So what do you say we go tell the kids?"

"I can't wait to hear their reaction." Angela replied.

As they walked into the house, they heard loud moans of pleasure coming from the kitchen. George instantly realized they were coming from his daughter.

"Oh my GOD! Oh! Oh my GOD! Give me more! This is amazing! Oh YES!"

"Oh, this is just going too far." Angela bristled. "There are young children in this house."

"I'm going to put a stop to it right now." George stomped angrily into the kitchen.

"For pity sakes! Would you two please have some decorum!" He bellowed as he burst through the french doors leading to the kitchen. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Ever since we arrived, you two have been moaning all over this house like a pair of dying buffalos. You know I raised you better than this, young lady!"

"What in the _hell_ are you talking about, you crazy old geezer?" Laura looked at her father bewildered.

George followed his daughter's voice and found her sitting around the granite kitchen island with Gabriel, Peter, Niki, Scott, Brandon and Heidi eating chocolate covered chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, your eating cookies." Her father replied somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes, Dad. We're eating cookies." She stared hard at her father, then realizing what he had thought. "Oh common, you really didn't think we were getting freaky in Mama P's kitchen, did you? Give us a _little_ credit please!"

"Yeah, we save that for home." Gabriel smirked as Laura fed him a piece of cookie.

"You want some?" Laura motioned to the large plate of cookies. "They are absolutely to die for."

George and Angela pulled up two more stools and each took a cookie. "Who made the cookies?"

"Heidi did." Peter replied stuffing his face.

"Yeah, who needs sex when you have these cookies?" Niki laughed.

"Speak for yourself." Brandon replied taking another cookie as the others laughed.

"So, did anybody get in touch with Hiro?" Angela asked Laura. "Can we expect more people for tomorrow."

Laura nodded as she munched on another cookie. "Hiro, Ando, Kaito, Claude and Mohinder will be here tonight. Hana can't get away from Callahan without raising suspicion so she won't be here. And Janice Parkman has the flu, so they won't be able to make it."

"So why are all these men coming tonight?" George asked.

"Because we are going to have the most kick-ass bachelor party this house has ever seen." Gabriel grinned looking at Peter.

Laura nodded. "And us girls are going to have a good old fashioned bachelorette slumber party tonight."

"Yes we are!" Heidi replied happily. "We are going to stay up, tell dirty stories about our men, and have Jell-o shots!"

"And the bride and matron of honor can't have any." Laura pouted. "And you will be there too, won't you Mama P?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled.

George and Angela looked at each other. "Peter, Niki, I know this is your special day and all, but I wondered if you would mind sharing your wedding day with another couple."

"Another couple of what?" Gabriel snickered as Angela smacked him on the side of the head.

"Dad! No way!" Laura shouted happily as she saw the ring on Angela's finger.

"Mom! Your getting married!" Peter stood up hugging his mother.

"Hey! Congratulations you two!" Brandon smiled. "I guess I'll be pulling double duty this weekend!"

"Well, that's of course if Niki and Peter don't mind." Angela looked at Niki.

"Well, of course I don't mind!" Niki replied happily. "In fact, I would be honored!"

"Ok. It's settled then." George clapped his hands together in finality. "Tomorrow we will have a double wedding."

"So it looks like you, me, Sandra and Claire are going to be doing some cooking." Heidi said looking at Laura.

"And your husband and my husband will be helping too." Laura looked at Gabriel who closed his eyes in disgust.

"Great! Fucking fantastic." He smiled derisively .

"What's the matter, dear." Angela taunted him. "Did you fail the home economics course in prison?"

"Don't you have a brew you should be stirring or something?" He smiled making a face at her.

"I could make an ass out of you, but why should I take all the credit?" Angela smiled sweetly at him.

"Would anybody mind if I used the restroom?" Scott asked quietly.

"Not at all." Heidi replied smiling. "Just down the hall third door on the right.

"You may want to exorcize the place first." Peter called after him as Niki glared at him. "What?"

As Scott came out of the restroom, he turned the corner toward the kitchen and ran into Claire.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"Hi." She replied giving him the once over. "I saw you earlier."

"Yeah, I saw you too." He nodded. "I'm Scott."

"I'm Claire." She replied bashfully.

"I know." Scott said confidently. "Laura told me."

"So how do you know Laura?" Claire asked him.

"My uncle was her Karate teacher and her watcher." He replied. "I am here to take over as her watcher and help keep her focused in the battle."

"So your going to Tokyo with us?" Claire looked excitedly at him.

"Yes, I am." Scott grinned. "So that means you'll be going too?"

"I am taking the semester off from Columbia." Claire replied.

"What is your major?" He asked her.

"Criminal law." She told him proudly.

"Get out!" Scott laughed. "That is what my degree is in."

"No way!" Claire beamed at him folding her arms.

"Way." He laughed. "If you ever need any help, let me know. I graduated from Harvard with honors."

"I will." Claire smiled. "Well, I'm going to go get some of those cookies before they eat them all."

"Ok." Scott smiled. "I'll see you around."

"Yes, you will." Claire smiled as she walked away.

Scott smiled to himself. "Yes, you will, Claire. My God, you are beautiful."

* * *

Noah sat on the back patio watching the snow fall. He had never seen the snow growing up in Texas. He always loved to watch the lightening storms off in the distance, but he had to admit watching the snow come down creating a thick blanket of white as it clung to the trees was the most beautiful show nature had ever created.

As he sat there George came out the door sitting next to him silently.

"So I guess we are having a bachelor party here tonight." Noah smiled.

"Ah, save it for Peter." George chuckled. "This is his first wedding. I had my bachelor party many years ago, when I married Laura's mother. Let the boy have some fun with his last night as a single man."

Noah could see George looked troubled. "Anything you want to talk about?"

George continued to stare out in front of him. "You know what it's about."

"Yeah." He nodded. "We have to fill Gabriel in on this sooner or later, you know."

"I know." George replied almost tearfully. "I think he will agree to it, but my daughter is going to hate me. My son already does."

"Just remember what we're doing this for." Noah replied. "Catherwood thinks we are giving him Sylar as his assassin, but Gabriel will be under deep cover."

George nodded. "But what if he becomes Sylar again? The temptation is going to be there and the sickness still lives deep down within his soul, you know."

Noah leaned forward. "You know how I feel about this, George, but it is a chance we have to take. But Laura brought him to the light once. If he does become Sylar, lets hope she can save him once again."

"I just pray to God we are doing the right thing." George looked up to the sky, tears brimming over in his eyes. "Because if Catherwood knows what we are up to, it's all over."

Noah looked at George in ominous silence.

* * *

"Armada Rose." He heard her say in her sleep.

Gabriel looked up from the laptop where he was surfing the web reading bachelor party etiquette (or lack of) as Laura decided to take a nap.

"Armada Rose." He thought to himself. "Why does that sound familiar?" He remembered Hiro whispering it to him when they were at the summit two months earlier. At the time he looked at Hiro like he was loco, but why is Laura dreaming about it?

Gabriel brought up Google and typed in Armada Rose. It brought up several hits, but they all referenced a Spanish war ship that was built in1509. It currently rested off the coast of Borneo.

As Gabriel read further, the ship is rumored to contain the wood of a ship once sailed upon by Christ himself and evil could not enter. "I'll be damned." He whispered.

"I thought you already were." He heard Laura whisper behind him.

He looked over his shoulder smiling at her laying there, her eyes half closed. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No." She answered his sleepily. "We both need to get ready for the party anyway."

"Armada Rose." He said softly to her as she stared at him stunned.

"A Spanish war vessel." She whispered.

"You said that in your sleep." He told her rubbing the back of her head. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know." She looked at him thoughtfully. "It was whispered to me in my dream. I could see it in sitting in the water off the coast of Borneo. Only the good can enter its doors."

"It is said that the wood was once part of a ship sailed by Jesus." Gabriel said.

"I wonder what it all means." Laura asked snuggling against his chest.

"I don't know." He replied softly as he put his arms around her leaning back against the pillows. "But I guess just like everything else we'll find out soon enough." He kissed her forehead. "I guess we should both be getting ready for the parties tonight."

"Not yet." She smiled closing her eyes. "This just feels so good right now. I don't want to let go."

"I don't want to ever let go of you." He whispered. "I love you Laura."

"I love you Gabriel." She replied softly as they both drifted off to sleep.

**End of Part XXXV**


	36. Chapter 36

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part XXXVI - Vengence

"_Revenge_." He whispered in his sleep.

His dreams took him back to a night long ago.

_Galaway, Ireland, April 19,1513 AD_

Siobhán Catherwood stood waiting in the shadows. There was a baleful gleam in her dark eyes as an evil breeze blew through her black hair. "Just another moment me love." She whispered as she spotted the maiden walking down the path carrying her husband's supper. With all her charm, armed with her wicked smile, when the girl came closer she threw a stone in the girl's path causing her to stumble, nearly dropping her plate.

"Oh, let me help you." Siobhán reached out to steady the girl.

"I thank you kindly, dear lady." The girl smiled.

But her kindness was all in vain. Siobhán Catherwood gazed her black eyes of death upon the girl, as the young maiden lay lifeless on the ground.

"Well." She laughed. "Ye haven't lost your touch!" She took the girl's shawl and draped it over head, covering her shoulders. Once again, her eyes filled with malevolent fire as the girl's body disintegrated like it never was.

Picking up the plate of warm food, smiling intently, she sauntered toward the small stone jail.

In a moment, she would be reunited with Phinneus Catherwood, her love. The father of her seven year old son, Phillip. Tonight he sat in jail waiting to be hung for the murder of his older brother, Sir Andrew Catherwood, the oldest son of the Earl of Catherwood. An arrogant man was he. All of his life Phinneus was treated like a bastard. The rumors circulated the village that Phinneus was a changeling because he possessed strange powers as a small child.

Andrew was his father's favorite son. He was tall and handsome with dark hair and sharp, penetrating dark eyes. The girls of the villages and the towns from miles wanted to be his wife and bare his children.

But Andrew dared to fall in love with the daughter of Owen Malone; an Irishman with a beautiful daughter named Grace. Andrew met Grace on his travels. One evening his ship, the Armada Rose, built for him as a gift from the King of Spain, docked in Galaway and after a night at the tavern, he went out for a walk to get some air. It was then he saw the face of Grace Malone. She was a beautiful redheaded lass with milk white skin and piercing green eyes. The moment her eyes gazed into his, they fell in love.

The Catherwoods frowned upon their son wishing to marry a peasant girl. But that did not stop them. They married secretly and bore a daughter. Catraoine. A beautiful child with her mother's green eyes and her father's dark features.

Then came the day Andrew renounced his birthright. Of course, Phinneus would believe it was his place to take over his place in line as the heir to the royal throne. But their father would allow Phinneus to take his place as an heir. Angered, Phinneus murdered his father in cold blood. Upon learning of their father's death, Andrew challenged him to a dual. When it came time to draw their weapons, Andrew was paralyzed and unable to draw his weapon. He was killed instantly when Phinneus's bulled shot into his head.

Grace ran to Andrew screaming his name. But it was too late. Andrew lay dead as Grace held him in her arms, screaming in anguish.

And then it was said that the sky opened up and a light came from the sky, penetrating Grace Malone. She stood before Phinneus Catherwood, her eyes wild with fire. Some say lightening shot from her eyes.

"_You will pay for this day, Phinneus Catherwood._" She screamed, her voice echoing like thunder. _"With my very last breath you will feel the pain you have brought to my heart!"_

Back to the moment, Siobhán smiled sweetly at the guard as she entered the jail.

"Supper for the condemned, me lass?"

"Ay sir." She curtsied to him.

"Just a moment!" He stared at her face under the shawl. "Ye are not Moiria!"

But before he could react he was dead. Quickly grabbing the key, Siobhán ran to Phinneus's cell and opened the door.

"Oh my love!" He cried as they embraced and began to kiss passionately.

"Come my darling." She replied pulling him by the arm. "We must get away from here."

Holding hands they ran from the jail, but were quickly stopped by Owen Malone, the town constable.

"Not so fast ye two." He stood holding his rifle. "Ye must parish for your crime."

Phinneus only stood in laughter. "I don't believe ye understand. Me brother challenge me to a duel and he lost."

"Ye murdered yer own brother in cold blood." Owen sneered. "Ye paralyzed him and he could not draw his weapon."

"Ye have yer story, I have mine." Catherwood hissed.

And in an instant, Owen Malone was dead by the eyes of Siobhán. Phinneus turned to Siobhán, kissing her deeply. "That was brilliant, my love."

"Ay hinny!" She smiled intently returning his kiss. She grabbed his hand as they went running off into the darkness. "We must get to Phillip before the villagers take him from us."

From the village they ran. They could hear the battle cries of the villagers as they grew closer. They had to get to their son before it was too late. The night was raining; the thunder clapped in the sky as the lightening illuminated their path. Finally, they reached the edge of the bluffs. Though the rain made the climb difficult, they began the treacherous descent up the side of the mountain.

When they reached a landing, they both turned to face the villagers. Phinneus spread out his arms as the beast transformed from inside of him. The villagers stood horrified.

"He's the beast!" They cried.

"And she is the witch." A man shouted.

"Seize them!"

But it was of no use. Phinneus paralyzed them all and they were defenseless against him. .

"Kill them all!" Phinneus hissed to Siobhán

But as she started to gaze her dark eyes upon them, from behind the villagers they could hear the whinny and galloping of an approaching horse. Everyone turned toward the sea and it seemed from out of the mist a silver stallion came galloping toward them carrying a warrior on it's back. The villagers stood aside in reverence as the warrior rode through the sea of villagers to the front. Removing the headpiece, the villagers gasped to see Grace Malone sitting upon the horse; her long red hair flowing in the wind behind her. As she sat high upon her stallion, lightening soared up from behind her, emitting treacherous bolts of light from the night sky.

But Phinneus Catherwood could only stare as her green eyes penetrated him. He was powerless against her, as was Siobhán.

She came to a stop and dismounted her horse. _"Phinneus Catherwood." _Grace Malone shouted above the thunder.

"Let me go, witch!" He raged from his place above the cliffs.

"You die tonight." Grace shouted.

"I have had a long life and many have died at my hands. But I do not see my life ending." He proclaimed. "Not today."

Grace closed her eyes and hovered above the villagers who gasped.

"She's an angel." Came whispers from the crowd.

Siobhán Catherwood aimed her dark eyes of death at Grace Malone, but it was no use. She was no match for Grace.

Turning to Siobhán, Grace aimed her hand at her and lightening came flying from her fingertips, killing the evil Siobhán instantly.

"_Siobhán!_" Phinneus Catherwood stood anguished over the cadaver of his beloved, Siobhán. Falling to his knees he screamed in fury. Then he stood and looked Grace in the eye. "Hear me Grace Malone! I will kill you! I will kill every woman by your bloodline until the day comes where there are no more of you."

"You will never kill me Catherwood." She shouted. "You are powerless against me!"

"Perhaps I am." Catherwood whispered. "But what about my brother?"

Before Grace could speak, Phinneus transformed himself into her beloved Andrew. Grace stood and stared into his eyes as he walked toward her.

"Andrew, my love." She whispered. She walked toward him as he held out his arms to her. As she reached out to touch his face, he took her in his arms and embraced her.

Then, he transformed back into the beast and reached inside of Grace ripping her heart from her.

Grace looked up at Phinneus with her dying eyes as he held her beating heart in his hands.

"You are _weak_, Grace Malone." He hissed. "You and your kind are all weak."

"MOTHER!" Came the cry of a young child. She ran through the crowd to her dying mother. Grace managed a sad smile as she gazed upon the face of her daughter Catraoine for the last time.

"I love ye, me darling Catraoine." Grace whispered to her daughter as the life drained from her body.

Catraoine held her mother's head in her hands and gently laid it down as she cried. A moment later a brilliant light came from her mother's body and saturated her body in a warm glow that emitted from her.

Catraoine stood and faced Catherwood, her green eyes blazing in fire. With fierce determination she raised up her hand and light emitted from her fingertips. Then in a fluid motion, she flung her fingers at the ground. Then from under her feet, a pentagram of fire blazed around her. As she stood in the center of the pentagram, a beam of light shot out from Catraoine aligning with the north star in the sky.

She opened her mouth to speak, but it was the voice of Grace Malone that came.

"Hear me, Phinneus Catherwood!" The voice boomed out from Catraoine. "Know that in five hundred years to this day, in the very spot my child stands, you will be killed by the one who bares the male child. Until that day, hear my words that every woman in my bloodline will bring you pain. Until that day, every woman in my bloodline will give birth to a daughter, who in turn will die by your hands, and each power that child possesses will be passed to the next child. And on that day, the one who bares the firstborn son will rise up and with all our powers and the power of many to kill you and rid the world of your evil soul forever."

Catraoine rose up her arms, and Phinneus Catherwood found himself being thrown through the air. He tried to stand up and walk toward the village, but the Pentagram had burned a place in the ground and with it a spell that would protect the village forever.

Phinneus opened his eyes sitting up straight in bed. He stood up and walked to the window looking at the snow on the ground. He laughed balefully to himself as he thought about his dream.

"You are wrong Grace Malone." He sneered. "I am about to have everything I have ever wanted. Your kind will be cease to exist and I will have the power. The one who bares the male child, is weak and like I did to you and all of your woman kin, I will take away everything that she holds dear and weaken her defenses. Just like you murdered my beloved Siobhán, Laura Ryan will die."

He walked to the table and picked up a photograph of Gabriel and Laura ripping it in two. Looking at the photo of Gabriel he spoke. "You can change your name, but you will never change who you are. One day very soon, you will know me, Sylar. You will walk beside me as we rule the free world together."

Then he picked the half containing the image of Laura and threw it into his fire, watching as it slowly burned until there was nothing left but it's vestiges.

* * *

"A serial killer, a politician and a minister walk into a bar." Claude chuckled as they walked through the door. "There has got to be a joke in this somewhere." 

"A titty bar. Great!" Peter rolled his eyes as they entered the gentlemen's club. "Can somebody please tell me why we are here again?"

"Because this is what real men do at bachelor parties." Gabriel grinned patting Peter on the back.

"Yeah, and not all of us have a pole in the bedroom and get our own private lap dance every night." Claude chuckled.

Peter turned to take a swing at him, but he was quickly grabbed by Nathan.

"You were too young to come with us when Heidi and I got married, but my buddies threw me a bachelor party and that I had enough lap dances make me horny for decades." Nathan laughed. "I woke up the next morning with a woman in my bed, I had no idea how she got there and no idea what I did with her."

"Plausible deniability." Noah chuckled. "You were a politician in training even then."

"And what were you doing when you weren't out bagging and tagging human, Noah?" He challenged. "Care to enlighten us?"

Mohinder stood between them. "Gentlemen, lets leave the alpha dog attitudes at the door. Tonight is about Peter."

"Of course." Noah replied coolly.

"Sorry Pete." Nathan patted his brother on the back.

"There's a table right up front." Ando shouted excitedly. "Common."

The others followed and sat in the front row.

"This very nice place." Hiro beamed as he looked around. "Men _and _women come here."

"I never quite got why women come to these places." Gabriel shook his head. "It's called a gentlemen's club for a reason, isn't it?"

Everyone turned and looked at Gabriel.

"For a guy who spent time in prison, you sure are a naive chap." Claude chuckled. "Don't you ever have fantasies of Laura mud wrestling with Niki?"

Gabriel glowered at him. "The only person I want to fantasize about mud wrestling with my wife is _me_. You can keep the girl on girl fantasies for your own morally corrupt head."

"You have lead a sheltered life, my friend." Claude grinned. He turned to the waitress. "A round of shots for me and my friends here. And keep em coming." He looked at Gabriel. "Make it a double for my bloke. He has some catching up to do in life." He turned again to Gabriel smiling. "Tonight, my boy becomes a man!"

Gabriel looked at Claude shaking his head. "Fuckin' brit." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"_WHERE_ did you say they were going?" Heidi looked at Laura in disbelief as they put the finishing touches on the refreshments. 

"Gabriel said it was a club downtown called Faces." Laura replied apprehensively as Heidi began to laugh out loud. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing." She snickered to herself. "You'll find out soon enough. And...so will they."

"Something tells me we are going to be reading about this night in the newspaper tomorrow!" Laura shook her head.

"Well, that nightie your wearing certainly will." Heidi marveled looking at Laura's black lace ensemble. "You are one sexy mama to be."

"Well, look at you!" Laura smiled. "You take sleazy and make it look like a class act."

"Guys, what's taking so long." Niki smiled as she entered the kitchen wearing a red merry widow. "We have a group of ladies who are ready to party!"

"Get out of here!" Laura chided her playfully. "This is your party, so you go sit down and wait for the fun to start."

"Well, it can't start without you two." Niki replied. "No offense Laura, your sister-in-law is sweet, but she is so damn _boring_! She is actually wearing a Sponge Bob night shirt."

"Hey! Sponge Bob is cool!" Laura said pointing at her.

"That's only because we haven't corrupted her yet." Heidi snickered. "And I must say, its too bad our men aren't here, because we are three hot, sexy looking girls."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Please! We look like hookers."

"And you even have makeup on." Niki shook her head at Laura. "It's not fair."

"What?" Laura shrugged. "Do I look like Marylin Manson or something?"

"No, between the makeup and that black lingerie, you look like a fucking sex goddess and what really pisses me off is you don't even realize it. No wonder Gabriel is always trying to bone you." Niki playfully laughed.

"Oh guys, this is nothing." Laura waved her hand. "Wait until you see _Claire_."

"What do you mean?" Heidi asked nervously.

"I helped her get ready." She smiled. "Neither one of her daddies are going to be pleased when they see her."

"But Scott is." Heidi giggled.

"Oh my GOD!" Laura laughed biting her lower lip. "Did you see the way those two have been looking at each other?"

"I don't think Claire's virginity is long for this world." Niki snickered as she peered through the kitchen door into the living room. "Especially if she is wearing _that"_

Heidi glanced into the living room to see Claire wearing a ivory satin lingerie ensemble. "Oh my GOD! We better get in there before poor Sandra has a coronary."

As they entered the living room carrying the trays of refreshments, Angela entered wearing a pink neglige toped off with a feather boa.

"Mama P, you look just like Auntie Mame." Niki said in awe.

"Thank you my dear." She smiled. "I wish I could dress in those sexy little get ups like you girls can."

"Who says you can't?" Heidi cocked her head at her.

"Oh no!" Angela protested. "I don't have the shape anymore or the hot body your girls do."

"Of course you do." Niki smiled.

"Ok, you, you and you. Stay right there." Laura said to Angela, Robyn and Sandra. "Heidi, Claire and I are going to go get some lingerie and make up, and you beautiful ladies are getting a make over."

"Oh Laura, its ok." Robyn laughed nervously. "You don't need to do that."

"Robyn." Laura narrowed her eyes at her. "You are a hot sexy woman and you are wearing a nightshirt. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now my brother will be coming home in a few hours, the kids are all with the Price's tonight...see where I'm going with this?" She winked.

A few minutes later, the girls were spread out in the living room doing each other's makeup, hair and all of the women were sporting sexy lingerie.

"Well, this house is going to be rockin' tonight." Sandra giggled.

"Yeah, for everybody but me." Claire sighed.

"Not for long." Niki almost sang.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked innocently.

"Oh, common." Laura smiled knowingly at her at her. "We all saw how you and Scott were looking at each other."

"You guys! I just met him!" Claire blushed.

"Sometimes that's all it takes." Heidi smiled playfully. "Isn't that right Laura."

"Hey, I married him." Laura replied mischievously.

"Stop encouraging her." Sandra bristled as she glared at the girls. "Claire is too young."

"Oh Sandra." Heidi rubbed her shoulder. "Get over it. You have a beautiful blonde daughter. The only alternative is to lock her up in a convent."

"Don't give her father any ideas." Angela looked at Claire. "Either one of them."

"So where did the guys go?" Niki asked Heidi who began laughing hysterically.

"Ok Petrelli!" Laura stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. "Spill it!"

* * *

"YATTA!!!" Hiro shouted as he danced on the stage around the pole with a tall redheaded woman. Ando danced with a large brested woman with long blonde hair. 

"Well, it looks like those two are getting lucky tonight." George chuckled as he watched them in amusement.

"And, ah...so is the good doctor." Gabriel snickered as he watched Mohinder receive a lap dance from a beautiful Indian woman. "It's all good until the dollar bills run out."

A group of women that looked like Las Vegas show girls came running out from behind the stage and grabbed George, Noah and Claude taking them up on the stage.

"Which one of you is the groom?" The tall one asked as everyone pointed to Peter.

"Oh fuck NO!" Peter tried to get up and leave, but everyone pushed him up on the stage. "Well I ain't going up there alone!"

The dancers went running out into the audience and rounded up Gabriel, Brandon, Scott, Nathan, Mohinder, Hiro and Ando.

The DJ played Mustang Sally as Hiro and Ando began to lead everyone in the Electric Slide.

One of the dancers put her head piece on George and a feather boa around Nathan.

"And now, for the groom." The head dancer smiled as the other showgirls hoisted him up and carried him to a platform where they began to dress him in a neglige with a feather boa, but Peter nearly bolted from the stage when they tried to put lipstick on him.

"No fucking way!" Peter protested as the others cheered him on.

"Common Peter." Brandon laughed. "This is the stuff legends are made of!"

"These girls have a lot of muscles." Hiro nodded at Ando, who looked at the girls his eyes bulging out.

"Um...are women supposed to have Adam's apples?" Gabriel asked looking wide-eyed at the woman dancing front of him.

"Who you calling a girl, bitch?" Came the very masculine voice from the dancer.

"Oh fuck!" Nathan shouted looking around. "This is a goddamn drag club!"

"Shit!" Peter stood up heading for the door.

"You ladies going somewhere?" A very large bouncer in women's clothing stood in front of them, blocking their way out the door.

"Yeah, home to fuck my wife." Gabriel replied.

"Your not going anywhere, sissy boy." The bouncer replied grabbing the back of Gabriel's collar. "Not until you apologize to these ladies."

"Ladies my ass." Claude shouted. "These are a bunch of gender-confused delapidates."

They all looked around as the mob of drag queens circled them.

"You want a piece of us?" Claude shouted as he hit a beer bottle against the bar, but it only bounced back hitting him in the head. "Oh shit that hurts like a buggar!"

"That only works in the movies, ass wipe." Peter told him through gritted teeth.

"Shut the fuck up, Claude!" Nathan hissed through gritted teeth. "Your drawing too much attention to us."

"La...ah...Gentlemen." Mohinder stood up and approached them. "I am sure if we work together, we can find a peaceful resolution to this prediciment." But he was picked up and shoved into a wall by the bouncer.

"Ok, now I'm pissed!" Mohinder stood in defense stance as a patron hit him over the head with a chair. "Shit!" Mohinder muttered as he fell to the ground.

Peter turned to run, but a large man with a tiny mustache blocked his way.

"Hey, love the pornstache." Peter smiled, then quickly frowned as the man took a swing at him. Peter ducked as the bouncer took a swing, hitting Gabriel's face instead.

"Oh motherfucker!" Gabriel shouted rubbing his jaw. Then he turned around and swung at the man, hitting him in the stomach. He didn't even flinch.

"You hit like a third grade girl!" The man shouted at Gabriel.

"Yeah, well you look like a bag full of shit." Gabriel sneered.

"Forgive my friend here, mate. He's feeling a little knackered after a few rounds of shots." Claude smiled putting his arm around him. "But know that his wife is a 4th degree blackbelt and can kick your arse so hard, your ancestors will feel it."

"_Not helping, asshole!_" Gabriel hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so the Nancy boy needs his wife to fight his battles for him." The bouncer leered.

"You stand there dressed like an Ethel Merman wannabe and you have the balls to call _me_ a Nancy boy?" Gabriel snickered.

"Ethel Merman is a national treasure!" The bouncer replied tearfully.

"Yeah, and guess what? She's dead!" Gabriel retorted. "And you ain't her!"

"You do not dare desecrate her name in this establishment."A patron shouted.

"We don't have to, it looks like you fruitcakes are doing a pretty damn good job of that without any help from us." Brandon stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"Just walk away son." George put his arm around Brandon and tried to take him to the door, when the tall drag queen dressed as a showgirl stood in front of him and punched him in the face. George stumbled back and hit himself on the bar.

"Ok bitch!" Brandon shouted! "You drew first blood! Not cool!"

He reached out and tried to swing at Brandon, but he was able to get the upper hand and knocked him to the floor.

"Semper Fi, dumbass!" Brandon shouted proudly.

In a flash the brawl had started. Dancers, patrons and bouncers converged upon the group.

Ando stood helpless as one drag queen held him as the other punched. Hiro ran up behind them with a chair. "YATTA!" He shouted as he hit one of them over the head.

The other one turned around and punched Hiro.

Hiro stood up and looked at the drag queen in the eye. "Ok, now you have _pissed me off_!" He made a fist and swung hard as the drag queen went flying into a table, breaking it into fragments.

"Hiro!" Ando smiled proudly. "You a bad ass!"

"Don't give me any shit!" Hiro wagged his finger at the drag queen who laid on the floor as he and Ando hugged.

Nathan grabbed Peter who was managing to avoid the radar. "Peter, we got to get out of here. If the media gets wind of this, the Petrelli name is fucked."

"Oh, piss on the media, Nathan!" Peter shouted. "Don't you ever get tired of being politically correct? Saying and doing all of the perfect things? We are men and this is a great moment, Nathan! Lets embrace it together!"

Nathan smiled. "All of the sudden I feel like Butch and Sundance. Lets go and show them what the Petrelli boys are made of!"

"Hey, aren't you that Congressman that everybody has been wondering where he disappeared to?" A tall burly customer wearing a floral dress asked him.

"Yeah, you found him!" Nathan replied with his hands on his hips. "And look over there! There's Jimmy Hoffa."

"Where?" The man turned around as Peter punched him, knocking his lights out. Peter and Nathan high-fived each other. But as they turned to walk away, the were each met with the fists of his table mates.

"Oh, motherfucker!" Nathan grabbed his jaw.

"Hey, Congressmen Petrelli!" Nathan turned around as a reporter snapped his photo. "Do you have any comments?"

"Yes, I do!" He said standing up. He grabbed Noah and planted a kiss on his cheek as he once again snapped a photo. "God Bless America!" He shouted.

"Did you really have to do that?" Noah sneered at him.

"Oh Noah." Peter slapped him on the back. "Have a little security in your manhood."

Just then, they were met with two more angry patrons who tried to deck them, but Scott came up from behind them and jumped in the air, kicking them both in the face.

"It's about time you showed up to help!" Noah said to him.

"Does this mean I can ask your daughter out?" Scott smiled.

"No." Noah retorted as the redhead picked him up by the scruff of the neck and reared his hand back to punch him. But Scott grabbed his arm and threw him into the bar.

"Now I have saved your ass twice. Now can I take your daughter out?" Scott asked again.

"Ok." Noah replied defeated. "You win. Yes, you may take my daughter out."

Scott smiled and shook his hand.

"Shit!" Gabriel shouted. "The police are coming. Hiro! Peter! Teleport us out of here!"

They all gathered into two groups. "One-two-three." Hiro and Peter counted together as they teleported out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around for them.

"Where did they go?" One man asked.

"Where did _who_ go?" Asked the head police officer.

"Nathan Petrelli." The bouncer replied.

The officer chuckled. "Nathan Petrelli. Was Jimmy Hoffa with him?"

"Officer, I swear! He was standing right here not even a minute ago. They just disappeared into thin air." One of the patrons said.

"Ok, you pansies!" The officer shouted. "Off to the drunk tank for all of you."

"Oh man!" A patron said. "My wife is going to kill me!"

"Yeah, especially after she sees you look better in her dress than she does." The policemen all laughed hysterically.

* * *

"Their at a _drag_ strip club?" Niki shouted as the others shrieked with laughter.

"Now the thought of those going to a strip club is hilarious enough, but the thought of them among a bunch of drag queens is absolutely hysterical!" Laura replied laughing so hard she could barely speak.

"What I wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall." Sandra laughed.

"Dad and Nathan are both so conservative." Claire smiled. "They are going to go ape shit when they realize where they are."

"And poor Gabriel." Laura giggled. "He talks a big game, but he just isn't very worldly."

"I fail to see the humor in this." Angela bristled. "This is a disaster!"

"Yeah, I'm not real happy about my husband going to a strip club." Robyn said folding her arms. "If the church finds out, he could get in serious trouble."

"He's a big boy, Robyn." Niki replied.

"Excuse me, but who are you to tell me how I should feel about my husband going to such a place?" Robyn retorted.

Niki looked at her taken aback. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, I'm sorry." Robyn replied sheepishly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you that way. I just don't feel it is an appropriate place for a man of the cloth to be going to. It does not set a good example."

"I completely agree with her." Angela replied. "Brandon is a minister, Nathan is in a high-profile position and what kind of example are these men setting for their children?"

"Ok, it's not that I don't agree with you, but it is only one night out of many in their lives." Sandra replied. "I am sure it will be fine. They go out, have a few drinks, watch the show, and they come home. What's the worse that can happen?"

"You had to say that." Laura replied flatly. Everybody followed her gaze as they saw the group of men who had just teleported into the room complete with bloody noses, black eyes, ripped clothing and bruises.

"Oh...my...God!" Niki said slowly shaking her head.

"You were saying?" Angela replied glowering at Sandra who narrowed her eyes at Noah.

"Hi honey." Noah smiled.

* * *

"Ouch! Dammit!" Nathan winced as Heidi treated his wounds with a wet cloth.

"Well, it serves you right." Heidi scolded. "What in the hell were you guys thinking taking on a bunch of guys twice your size?"

"They were wearing dresses!" Nathan retorted.

"If you think that's helping your cause, guess again." Heidi replied as she treated the laceration on Nathan's head.

"Careful!" Peter shouted as Niki touched his temple.

"Don't be getting pissy with me, Bruce Lee." She sneered playfully.

"We were just trying to have some fun." Brandon told Robyn as she sat icily turned away from him with her arms folded. "And from the way you are all dressed, can you tell you were all pure as the snow outside?"

"No, we told dirty stories, stuffed our bras and talked about organisms." Niki replied. "But we didn't get our drunk ass's kicked by a bunch of sexuality mixed-up bullies either."

Heidi chuckled. "Nathan, you should _know_ that Faces is a drag club. We've been talking about it for years."

"I'm not the one who made the arrangements." Nathan protested. "Talk to Brandon and Gabriel."

Robyn glared at Brandon than stood up stomping out of the room.

"Thanks, Nathan! Seriously!" Brandon glowered. "Was it really necessary to fuck up my night with my wife, who by the way looks fifty kinds of hot tonight and wearing and something other than a tweety-bird nightshirt? By the way...I voted for the other guy!" He sneered as he ran after his wife. "Baby! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Your so damn hot!"

"It is seriously pathetic to see a man of the cloth begging his wife for to get laid." Niki shook her head. "And just so wrong!"

Angela stood up and approached Nathan. "After all the years your father and I spent preparing you for a life in Washington, you go beating up a bunch of drag queens it is over in a matter of _seconds_!" Angela shouted at him.

"Give it a rest mom." Nathan rolled his eyes. "My career was over the day I walked out on Phillip Callahan's campaign.

"Everybody hear that flushing sound?" Peter held his hand up to his ear. "That is Nathan's political career officially going down the toilet."

"Not helping honey." Niki whispered to him.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Angela replied, her lips tight in anger. "I sure hope your little escapade tonight was worth it, because tomorrow morning when we all wake up, this scandal is going to be slapped across the newspaper headlines everywhere. The Petrelli name that your father and I have worked so hard to..."

"Mom, just shut the fuck up already about the family name!" Nathan shouted.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Angela whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry Mom, but it's about time somebody stood up to you." Nathan stood up. "Tonight was the first time in my entire life that I let go. I got into a bar fight, I kicked ass, I got my ass kicked, I got drunk and I _liked_ it! I have fucking had it with living my life in a fishbowl. I am climbing out of the goddamn fishbowl and I am going to finally start living. If they want to see Nathan Petrelli, they can look all they want because from here on out, my life is all about my wife, my children, my brother and my friends. If you want to come along for the ride too mom, I hope you do because it is going to be a something amazing."

Angela stood and stared at him for a moment. Then she turned on her heel and walked from the room. Nathan stood looking after her shaking his head.

George walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry." He winked. "She'll come around by morning. I'll see to it." He claped the side of his face. "Well, everyone." George smiled. "I have a soon to be wife to smooth over before tomorrow, so I bid you adieu. And I thank you gentlemen for the best night I have had since my own bachelor party almost thirty years ago. I haven't been in a good fight in years!"

"No problem George!" Peter grinned.

"Anytime." Nathan smiled.

"Gentlemen." He smiled. "Ladies."

Heidi stood up and pulled Nathan up by his shirt collar. "Do you know how hot I am for you right now?" She kissed him passionately. "Lets go to bed so I can support my local Congressman."

"Good night boys." He smiled and then to Peter. "Get lots of sleep tonight, little bro. Your gonna need it."

"Nite bro!" Peter stood up as they embraced. "Thanks for the night of my life."

"It was damn fun, wasn't it?" Nathan chuckled.

"Yeah, it was." Peter grinned.

"Common you big stud!" Heidi grabbed his arm. "Take me to bed, or loose me forever."

Nathan wiggled his eyebrows at the group as Peter and Niki laughed.

"So where are Claude, Mohinder, Hiro, Ando and Scott sleeping tonight?"

"Well, since we aren't supposed to be sleeping together the night before the wedding, I am sleeping in Simon's room with Claude, and Hiro, Ando and Mohinder are bunking down in Monty's room. You are going to be sleeping in the guest room with Claire and Scott will be sleeping in the bedroom in the garage apartment where you and I slept last night." Peter replied.

"Right next door to Laura and Gabriel?" Niki wrinkled her nose. "Maybe we should go give him some ear plugs."

"Nah, hell be fine." Peter chuckled. "Besides, he was so shit faced when Laura and Gabriel took him over there, he's probably passed out by now."

"Well, speaking of bed, we had best get some rest before tomorrow." Niki smiled lovingly at him. "Because tomorrow night, you are not getting any sleep."

"Promise?" He pulled her to him kissing her softly.

"Promise." She returned his kiss.

"Well." He spoke between kisses. "Just because we can't sleep together tonight doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

"You mean here?" Niki almost gasped.

"Why don't we see what Laura and Gabriel find so enjoyable about the bathroom?" He grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

Niki stood up and took his hand leading him down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"I can't believe you got into a fight with a bunch of boys in dresses." Laura giggled as she tended to Gabriel's head wound. "You got a few shots in you and you just thought you were ten feet tall and bullet proof, didn't you?"

"As a matter of statement, I am six-feet-four and bullet proof!" He smiled. "Ouch! Careful." He winced with pain.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to take on the drag queen mafia. "What were you thinking?"

He reached out and pulled her in close as he leaned back against the pillows. "I was thinking that I couldn't wait to get home to my beautiful wife." He kissed her tenderly.

"Good answer." She whispered smiling. "But I think you are too drunk and battered to be any good to either one of us."

He raised his eyebrow. "You expect me to be able to sleep with you in the same room with me wearing that?" He replied eyeballing her black lingerie. "I'm ready to rip it off with my teeth!" He began to remove her chemise.

"So after a night of drinking and a drunken bar brawl with a bunch of sexually confused hooligans, you really think you have the energy?"

"Oh, I have the energy alright." He nodded his eyes staring right at her.

"Ok, let me go brush my teeth and I will be right with you." She kissed him softly

"I'll be waiting." He replied returning her kiss.

But when she returned, she found him laying naked in bed fast asleep. Laura smiled as she removed her clothes and laid in bed next to him pulling the covers around them, as they held each other.

**End of Part XXXVI**


	37. Chapter 37

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 37 – Darkness Falls

_Galway__, Ireland, October 31, 152__8__ A.D._

Catraoine Catherwood stood on the bow of the Armada Rose as it sailed into her home of Galway Ireland. She had been living in Wales with her grandmother, Alice Catherwood after the death of both her parents. Her grandmother was good to her. She received breeding and education and she loved her dearly. However, Catraoine was a spirited girl who longed to be a warrior like her mother. Her grandmother understood her need for adventure; for she was so like her father.

As a child she did not play the games with the girls in the village. She enjoyed the adventure of the games the boys played along the seashore. Yet, notwithstanding her love for boyish adventures, Catraoine grew into a very beautiful young woman. Her eyes were deep green like her mothers and also like her mother, the bridge of her nose and the top of her cheeks were sprinkled with light freckles. She had her father's dark coloring with long, flowing dark brown hair and deeper colored skin. As she blossomed into a beautiful young woman, the boys she played with as a child became her suitors. Although she still loved them all as friends, she did not wish to marry any of them. If she had it her way, she would never marry. But to carry out her mother's prophecy, she knew she would give birth to a girl child one day.

It was one week since her twentieth birthday. Today was the _Oíche Shamhna_; the end of harvest festival. By Celtic folklore, it was also the night of the dead. Tonight she would light a candle for her mother, father and grandfather who died by the hands of her evil uncle Phinneus Catherwood.

Her uncle was said to be a changeling. A demon child left in place of another child who is taken. For this reason, she did not believe him to be her uncle. "He is not blood of me blood." She whispered to herself.

Catraoine was going today to live at the home of her parents by the seashore in her birthplace of Galway Ireland. Though she was accompanied by Madeline, her childhood nurse, Madeline would find another family to work for once they stepped ashore. A fact that did not sit well with Madeline. But Catraoine was a woman now. She was ready to leave her childhood behind her and move forward with her life.

"Tis almost time to disembark te vessel, Lady Catherwood." Captain Banks informed her.

"Thank ye Captain." She smiled. "When we arrive in port, I will pay yer wages and ye are free seek passage as ye see fit."

"Thank ye, me lady." He nodded to her. "It has been me pleasure to service yer family."

"Likewise." She replied. "Thank ye for yer services, Captain."

He walked away as Madeline approached her. Catraoine rolled her eyes at the sound of her shrill voice.

"Darling Catraoine." She said pleadingly. "Won't ye please consider keeping me to work for ye? Me know ye are too old for me to care fer ye, but me can clean, bake bread and yer supper."

Catraoine sighed. "Madeline. Ye have been good to me. I thank ye for helping to raise me. But tis time fer me to start me life. Yer gift is in raising children and I am not a child anymore. Ye will surely find a family in Galway who needs yer services."

Madeline looked sad. "I have raised ye since ye first came to Catherwood Manor. When ye wer a wee girl. I have watched ye grow into a lovely young lady. I just hate to say goodbye to the forever."

Catraoine smiled softly taking her hand. "Tis not forever, Madeline. I am just giving ye a chance to do what ye have always dreamed. Ye spoke often of having a home by the seashore. Ye may do that now. Yer no longer have to take care o me. And ye may visit me anytime ye wish."

"Ye mean yer not casting me aside, me lady?" Madeline asked her happily.

Catraoine laughed. "O, goodness no. I'm just anxious to start living me life. Ye understand, no?"

Madeline nodded softly. "Me understand. Thank ye me lady."

Catraoine turned and walked to the ships quarters to gather her things.

Madeline watched her walk away. She smiled a malevolent smile and stood behind the netting. The air shifted around her and there stood Phinneus Catherwood.

He shook his head as his eyes glowed an evil yellow. Looking down in the netting, he looked at the body of Madeline whom he had killed earlier that day.

"So young Catraoine, ye think yer going to be a warrior. To come and kill me someday. Ye will never kill me. Ye are weak, just like yer mother. Ye and all the women kin in yer bloodline will pay for killing me beautiful Siobhan. Until every last one of ye will meet the same fate as your mother."

Once again he transformed himself into Madeline. Smiling menacingly, he began to walk proudly to the haul of the boat to once again see the cliffs where he lost his love.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

_"NO!"_ Peter screamed. _"NO! Let them go!"_

"Peter." Niki tried to gently wake him up. "Honey, wake up. Baby, what is it?"

Peter sat up in bed screaming. "Oh God! No! No!"

"It's ok baby. Shhhhhhh….it's ok. You're safe." Niki caressed his face.

Peter gasped for air. "I had a dream. There is going to be death; torture; extermination. The lucky ones will die. The rest…will be incarcerated." He continued gasping as he looked at Niki who held him gently stroking his hair. "I saw you…Gabriel…Claude…George…Noah. He's going to take you." He shook his head wildly. "We have to stop it. We have to stop it now!"

Niki looked frightened as she held him. "Could you see where everyone was being detained?"

Peter shook his head taking a sip of water. "No. All I could see was the inside of prison walls closing with you all trapped in there. You tried to scale the walls, but your powers were useless. It was like there was some sort of force field keeping you from using your powers."

"My God." Niki whispered horrified. "We have to stop him."

Peter nodded in agreement. "In the morning we'll talk to Laura and Gabriel. We all need to put our heads together on this."

Niki rolled over propping her head on her elbow. "When do mom and George get back from their trip?"

Peter shrugged. "They were supposed to be back yesterday. Mom called when you and Laura were out for a walk and said they wanted to stay a few more days because they are having so much fun."

"Well, I can't say I blame them." Niki smiled. "A European Cruise sounds wonderful. And with all the shit we have to get ready for, why not enjoy our time while we all can."

Peter smiled and pulled her to him. "I think you are very right about that. In fact, I am going to enjoy my time right now with my beautiful wife." He pulled her to him kissing her passionately.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in baby." Niki called out as Micah sleepily walked through the door.

"What's up, buddy?" Peter scooted aside so he could sit between them.

"I heard Peter screaming in here and I wanted to see if you were ok." Micah said sleepily.

Peter smiled and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I had a nightmare. But you know what? I'm good."

Micah rolled his eyes at him. "No you're not. You were dreaming about Catherwood."

Niki and Peter looked at each other. Peter nodded. "I'm sorry Micah. You're right. You're not a little kid anymore. Not that you ever were. But yeah, I had a dream about Catherwood. I dreamed that he is going to throw a lot of people in prison. But we're all going to stop him. That's why we're all going to Japan to learn how to fight."

"When do we leave?" Micah asked.

"Well, we were going to leave at the end of the week, but Laura's father decided to wait until after Christmas and New Years." Niki told him smiling. "So we're going to all be going to Laura's house on the Lake for Christmas. Won't that be cool?"

"Can we ice skate on the lake?" Micah smiled.

Peter laughed. "Well, you can. For me, I call it butt skating because I always fall on mine."

"Cool!" Micah grinned.

Niki looked lovingly at Micah. "You're worried about something else, aren't you?"

Micah nodded. "My dad. Is he going to come to Japan with us?"

Niki and Peter looked at each other. "Do you want him to?" Peter asked.

"I think he could help us." Micah replied. "And if we ask him to help us, maybe that can help him."

Peter smiled and wrapped his arm around his neck giving him a noogie. "You're a good kid, you know that?"

"That's what they tell me." He smiled. Then his face looked serious again. "Do you mind if I sleep in here with you guys tonight?"

"Of course not." Peter replied looking at Niki who smiled at him. "I think I'm a little scared and I could use the protection."

"We'll protect each other, ok?" Micah replied.

"I love you Micah." Niki whispered smiling at him.

"I love you too, Mom." Then looking at Peter. "And I love you too Peter."

"I love you too, bud." Peter gave him a hug. Then they all gathered under the covers and slept peacefully.

* * *

"No!" Laura giggled. "It's pronounced 'Oh-ki-now-wah', not O-KAN-ah-wah." She lay back on the couch with her legs across Gabriel's lap. 

"Whatever." Gabriel continued flipping through the channels on the TV. "You know, this pisses me off! We fucking pay $60 a month for cable TV and there still isn't a damn thing on TV Saturday mornings except for a bunch of stupid cartoons and home improvement shows. And who in the hell puts straw and flowers all over the walls and calls it decorating. It looks like shit!" He groaned flipping through the channels.

"So, read a book." Laura replied grabbing the remote from him and turning off the TV. Gabriel looked at his wife amused. This morning she looked unusually frumpy with her uncombed hair pulled up with a scrunchy and wearing her black rimmed glasses, a navy blue hoodie, cropped yoga pants and slipper socks.

Laura caught him staring at her. "What?" She asked shrugging.

"Is this a new look?" He grinned.

"Yeah, you like it?" She giggled. "It's called 'I already have a husband and now that he's gotten me pregnant, I'm going to wear muumuus and sit around all day watching soaps and eating bon bon's' sheik."

"Then I guess it's ok if I sit around on the couch all day, with my hand in my crotch and my feet up on the table drinking beer and watching Spike TV, right?" He smirked at her.

She glared at him from over her glasses. "Wrong."

Gabriel looked around the apartment then back at her. "I'm really going to miss this place when we go to Japan."

"Yeah, me too." She smiled thoughtfully. "But we'll be back."

Gabriel half-smiled and pulled her into his arms. "As long as we're together I can be anywhere." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I just can't believe our baby is going to be born in a foreign country." She turned to him. "And next Christmas we'll be staying up late on Christmas Eve wrapping toys for him."

Gabriel nodded, but Laura could see he had that far away look in his eye again. He had been getting that look a lot lately. "There's that look again."

He was quickly brought out of his dream state. "What look?"

"Well now it's the deer caught in the headlight look, but you have been getting that look a lot that you get when you are keeping something from me. " She turned around on the couch and looked at him. "Spill it."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Whenever I think about the future with Seth, I can't picture it. Before you got up this morning, I started thinking about getting our Christmas tree today and that we are going to have to put some sort of blockade next year because he will no doubt be crawling, and I just got this horrible feeling like I won't be there to see it."

Laura looked at him taken aback. "Don't talk like that baby. Of course you'll be there."

Gabriel closed his eyes. "I hope your right, but what about what Seth told you? What about the dream you had the other night?"

"What about it?" She asked

"Laura, it could very well happen that I don't come back from this alive." Gabriel whispered stroking her face.

Laura stood up looking at him incredulously. "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again! You understand me? The future is not written on a goddamn tablet of stone forged by fire!"

Laura started to wobble a little as Gabriel jumped up and steadied her, taking her back to the couch.

"Honey, you have got to calm down." He said stroking her face. "Dr. Kidder said to watch your blood pressure."

"Well stop talking out of your ass and I won't get all upset." She replied angrily. "Dammit Gabriel! Why don't you just call him up and tell him you don't feel like fighting against him and you're coming to join him. Because if you sit here and lament about not being here to see your son grow up and how you may not come back alive, that is exactly what you are doing! And it is a bunch of fucking bullshit!"

"Calm your ass down!" Gabriel retorted angrily. "This is exactly why I didn't say anything to you about this. Because I knew it would upset you. Do you think I _want_ to not be here to watch my son grow up? To leave you after all we went through to finally get together again? Do you think I want that, Laura?"

Laura looked hard at him. "Of course I don't think you want that. But baby, we have to fight him. We can't worry about what might be or what has been prophesized. We have to put that out of our heads like we never heard it."

"Don't you ever think about it?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes." She whispered. "I think about it all the time and it terrifies me, baby." She moved close to him straddling across his lap. She looked in his eyes stoking his face as she tearfully continued to speak. "That has been my driving force behind this. I refuse, to let him take you away from me. My son will not grow up without his father and I'll be damned if I let him take you away from me again." She kissed him softly. "I love you so much."

Gabriel held her tight closing his eyes. "I love you too, baby."

He began to kiss her tenderly with growing passion, than picked her up carrying her into the bedroom.

* * *

After spending the morning making love, they lay together glistening in their passion. He held her close to him gently stroking her hair and back while she lay against him, wrapped around each other. She planted soft kisses against his chest as she closed her eyes and snuggled deep against him. "God, I love you." He whispered breathlessly. 

"And I love you more than anything in this world." She lifted her head smiling and kissing him softly. He could see this time she was in deep thought.

"So now are you going to tell me what _you're_ thinking so hard about?" He kissed her moist forehead.

"I just wish we didn't have to do any of this." She thoughtfully caressed his face. "That we could just stay here and raise Seth and we didn't have to deal with Catherwood or any of this crap." She laid her head against his chest again. "But I know we have to. And not only do we have to do it for us, but for Micah, Molly, Simon, Monty, Little Matt, and Seth. All of the children with special abilities. We can't leave this world in the hands of the devil. He has to be stopped. I don't know why I'm the one who has to do it, but if I am, than I can't run away."

Gabriel smiled softly caressing her face. "No, we can't run away. I will pick up my battle flag and walk into battle right beside you. If you want me to stand in the star, or if you want me right beside you, I'll be there. I have faith in you."

Laura smiled tearfully. "I wish I had more faith in myself."

He pulled her in holding her tightly. He spoke softly. "You just have to learn to believe in yourself, baby. There is a reason they chose you. Over a thousand years ago, it was prophesized that you would be the one to kill him. You, baby. God or whoever it was that chose you didn't make a mistake. You have been given many special gifts. You are strong and powerful. And your heart is true and pure. You love unconditionally and you give without taking back. You are everything good. You have refused to see anything but the good in me. And that is what makes you a true warrior. It is not your power that makes you strong, it is your heart that makes you strong and your wonderful ability to love. You try when so many give up. That is your true power."

She propped herself up on her elbow stroking his face. "And I would trade every power I have in this world to just stay by your side forever and be your wife. Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?" She whispered through her tears.

He playfully narrowed his eyes. "No. I have no idea." He whispered smiling. "Why don't you show me?"

She wiggled her eyebrows at him then pulled herself under him as they kissed feverishly.

* * *

As they lay there sleeping, they heard the doorbell ring. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at the clock next to the bed. Eleven AM the red lights illuminated. "Oh crap." He groaned. "So much for spending a snowy day in bed with you." 

"Who is it?" She asked him sleepily as she watched him get dressed.

"Niki and Peter." He said quickly pulling on a pair of sweat pants. "They were waiting for the noise to die down before they came over here." He grinned.

"And you know all this…." Then she shook her head. "Never mind…I don't want to know."

He smiled picking up her clothes and tossing them at her. "Get dressed."

"You're not the boss of me, you know." She playfully called after him.

"You're right! I'm your Lord and Master and ye shall obey!" He shouted from the living room. "Now get dressed before I chain you up and make you my love slave."

"As If _that_ would happen." She said giggling to herself.

"I heard that!" He called to her as he answered the door.

Peter stood with one arm on his hip and the other against the wall and Niki stood beside him giggling. "Are you kids finished cracking the plaster off the walls?" He asked.

"Like you two have any room to talk." He glowered at Peter. "I heard 'Oh My God' so many times last night I thought I should fall on my knees and pray for salvation because I thought the rapture was coming."

"It did." Niki smiled mischievously.

"Overshare!" Laura walked into the room with her hands over hear ears. She walked over and hugged them both. "So what brings you two over here this early?"

"Early?" Peter looked at her in disbelief. "It's almost noon."

"Hello!" She knocked on his head. "It's Saturday! Most normal people try to sleep in."

"And this group became normal…when?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "Was I awake when it happened?"

"He's got you there." Gabriel chuckled. "Well, are you just going to stand in the doorway like a couple of dumbasses, or are you going to come in?" He smirked.

"Don't be rude." Laura glared at him.

"He's not being rude, he's being himself." Niki punched Gabriel in the arm as she walked by him.

"Ow!" He shouted.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes stepping into the living room. "That was just a love tap. If I wanted to, I could have knocked your sorry ass through that wall."

"Let's not even go there because I got you beat, sugar." Gabriel sarcastically kissed her cheek.

"I'll give _you_ sugar, dickhead." Niki disdainfully wrinkled her nose at him.

"Nobody is giving my husband sugar but me." Laura stood between them smiling. "Now can we stop bickering like a bunch of crotchety old ladies and be civil?" She glared at Gabriel.

"Whatever." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Fine by me." Niki smiled still glaring at him.

"Anyway, sorry if some of us are less welcoming than others," Glaring at Gabriel who made a face. "but _I'm_ glad to see you."

Peter and Niki looked at each other apprehensively. "Peter had a dream last night." Niki said taking a deep breath.

Gabriel leaned forward. "What about?"

Peter exhaled and began. "I dreamed that Callahan was in office. There was this large prison and all the specials were being taken there. I saw the doors closing…" Peter stopped abruptly looking at Laura.

"Go on." She urged him.

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I saw the doors closing and Claude, Noah, your father, Niki and Gabriel were all inside the walls and we couldn't get to them."

Gabriel and Laura looked at each other.

"Wow." Gabriel said thoughtfully rubbing his head.

Laura nodded. "We just had a discussion about this very thing earlier this morning."

"What do we do?" Niki asked nervously. "Our army is going to be so small compared to the over 1500 he has. How in the hell are we going to fight them?"

Laura shook her head. "I know, let's call him up and tell him he wins. That we aren't going to fight him because we're too damn scared. We'll tell him he has too many big bad boys on his team and we're just all too little to stand up to him. Dammit guys! What do you think we're going to do? We are going to go marching in there and kick his mother fucking ass!" She shouted.

"Well I am scared, dammit!" Niki shouted. "I just got married. I have a son! I know we need to fight this fight, but HOW? How do we fight something that is so much damn bigger than we are?"

"Laura, we don't even know when this battle is going to take place." Peter tried to speak calmly. "It's like we have this demon we need to fight. It's out there. It's bigger than we are and we don't know when it's going to strike. And now we are talking about people we love being incarcerated. Some answers here would be really beneficial to us all right about now."

Laura threw her arms up in the air. "Ok Peter. It's going to take place two months after the first blue moon of the year 2015. How in the FUCK do I know? Don't you think I want to know when this is going to happen too? Do you think I want my husband, my father, my best friend and people I care about to be locked up in prison and killed?" She began to cry angrily. "Peter I don't have any answers. I don't have a reference book. I just don't know what the hell you want from me."

Gabriel grabbed her arms. "Baby, you have got to calm down. Think about your blood pressure. You can't get this excited."

"No!" She shouted. "Fuck my blood pressure and fuck all of you. I really thought we were all in this together and now you are all acting like a bunch of goddamn cowards. If you don't want to stand behind this cause, because your scared, than go! Get the fuck out!"

"LAURA!" Gabriel shouted. "Calm down NOW! Your not even being rational."

Laura pulled her arms out of his hands and stormed into the bedroom. "Fuck you all!" She screamed as she slammed the door to the bedroom.

They all looked at each other. "What the hell was that?" Niki asked in disbelief. "I've never seen her like that."

"I'm not sure where that came from." Gabriel replied stunned. "She's been fine all morning. But she was a little bit dizzy a little while ago."

"She's scared to death." Peter replied thoughtfully. He closed his eyes then looked at Gabriel. "I heard you two talking this morning. Sorry."

Gabriel nodded. "It's ok. I heard you two talking about your dream last night."

"Guys, I'm seriously worried about her." Niki said looking at the bedroom door. "I'm going go to check on her."

Just then they heard a loud crash. They all ran to the bedroom and saw Laura lying on the floor shaking uncontrollably. She was perspiring heavily and her pulse was racing.

"Oh God!" Gabriel shouted terrified. "Baby!" He picked her up and put her on the bed.

Peter ran and grabbed the blood pressure cuff and tested her blood pressure. "One-thirty over eighty-five, it's not her blood pressure."

Gabriel's eyes widened in horror. "Peter, what the hell is wrong with her?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here, you assholes!" Laura shouted, her voice slurred.

"Oh shit! Of course!" Peter slapped his head. "Niki, go in the kitchen and pour a glass of orange juice and stir a tablespoon of sugar in it."

Niki ran to the kitchen and quickly returned with the juice. Peter immediately took it from her.

"Gabriel, sit her up."

Gabriel did as he asked, but Laura fought him, slapping his hands away. "No, I don't want any!" She screamed.

Peter forced the juice in her mouth. She immediately spit it all over him. "Nice." Peter smiled. "My grandma can spit better than that."

"Fuck you Peter!" She hissed as he forced more juice into her mouth. Gabriel tilted her head back and she swallowed. "As soon as I recover I'm going to kick your mother-fucking ass to kingdom come!"

"I'll be waiting." Peter laughed giving her more juice.

Gabriel stroked her head as Peter gave her the rest of the juice. Laura stopped shaking and started breathing normally again.

"Welcome back." Peter smiled patting the side of her face.

She started to cry. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's ok honey." Niki hugged her.

Gabriel pulled her into his arms. "I love you." She looked at him tearfully. "I'm so sorry baby." She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

Gabriel looked at Peter. "What the fuck just happened?"

Peter looked at him thoughtfully. "How many weeks is she?"

Gabriel thought for a moment. "Tomorrow is going to be twenty weeks. Why?"

"Your wife has all the symptoms of gestational diabetes." Peter replied. "What we just saw was her going into diabetic shock. You said she has been eating sweets and carbs like crazy, right?"

Gabriel nodded. "Last night she polished off two pints of Ben and Jerrys."

"And it was damn good." Laura said wearily as Gabriel kissed her forehead.

Peter raised his arms. "Bingo." He rubbed her under her chin with his finger. "You need to lay off the sweets, kiddo." He smiled. "And call your doctor…NOW!"

Laura looked up at him exhausted. "So no coffee, no beer or wine and now no sweets? This sucks ass. Seriously!"

"And watch the carbs." Peter ordered her.

"I hate you." She said sleepily.

"Nobody said pregnancy was going to be easy." Niki smiled dabbing her face with a cool cloth. "We only said it would be worth it."

"You know, sure are a fucking bitch when your blood sugar gets low." Peter teased her.

"I'm sorry." Laura started to tear up again.

"It's ok honey." Gabriel whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "We know you didn't mean it." But he looked down at her and she had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

He gently laid her down, kissing her gently on top of the head and walked Peter and Niki to the door.

Niki stood in front of them shaking her head. "You guys, she is not going to be up for training the troops when we get to Tokyo."

Gabriel nodded. "I know. She may have to sit out the training and let Scott, Hiro and Brandon take care of it." He laughed scoffing. "I mean, it's not like I can really ask her doctor about it."

Peter nodded. "We really need to get a doctor on board. Mohinder is not a medical doctor. She is going to need an OBGyn."

"They don't have them in Japan?" Niki asked confused.

"Niki, what are we going to tell an outsider about what we are doing there." Gabriel shrugged.

"That's true, I hadn't thought about that." She sighed.

"We need to find a doctor to join our cause." Peter walked to the window looking out thoughtfully. He turned to Niki and Gabriel. "But how?"

Suddenly Peter felt dizzy. Then he heard Laura's voice calling him from far away.

"Baby, what's going on?" Niki asked him holding on to his arm.

"I'm not sure, but I think I am finally going to get to try out the dreamwalking power I absorbed from Brandon." He looked at Gabriel. "What do I do?"

"Um, I think you just need to go find a quiet place and relax. You can use the guest bedroom."

Peter entered the guest room, laid down on the bed closing his eyes. Soon, he found himself standing on a cliff by the seashore.

* * *

As Laura lay sleeping she began to dream of a little town in by the seashore. She stood on a cliff overlooking the sea. As she looked around and there were no automobiles or modern machinery. She looked down at her clothing and she was dressed in peasant clothing. 

"Brandon." She whispered. "Are you out there?"

"I'm right here." His voice came from behind her. "Where the hell are we?"

"I think we're in Ireland." She looked at him and laughed as she saw him in his period clothing.

"Well, you look kind of silly yourself in those petty coats." He glowered at her.

"Peter." Laura called out to him. "Are you ready to try out your dream walking powers?"

She looked to her left and he was standing there also wearing old world dress. Brandon and Laura both giggled at the sight of him.

"What?" Peter smiled. "Haven't you ever seen an Italian Irishman before?"

* * *

Niki and Gabriel sat in the living room waiting. 

"I would give anything to see how this works." Niki half-smiled at Gabriel. "Dreamwalking seems so fascinating. Getting inside somebody's head like that and seeing their dreams sounds bitchin!"

Gabriel jumped up and grabbed her arm taking her to the guest room.

"Where are we going?" Niki asked confused.

"Into my wife's dream." Gabriel replied.

**END OF PART 37**


	38. Chapter 38

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 38 – Dreams

Opening her eyes, she found them in a strange land. They were standing overlooking the seashore and the landscape was full of green hills. Ireland. "How in the hell did we get here?" Niki asked Gabriel, astonished by their surroundings.

"You said you wanted to see what it looked like inside someone's dreams." Gabriel spread his arms out with a flourish. "Here we are."

They heard Peter's voice come from behind. "How did you two get here?" They turned around and saw Peter, Brandon and Laura dressed in old world apparel.

"Hitchhiking." Gabriel smirked. "Nice knickers."

"At least I don't look like a potato farmer." Peter retorted laughing.

Gabriel looked down at his clothes. He was wearing farming clothes with his trousers tucked into his boots and covered with dirt. He wore a black cap. Niki was dressed in peasant attire, much the way Laura was dressed.

"Well, you look like an early member of the early Irish Mafia!" Gabriel retorted.

"Well, at least I don't….."

But Peter was unable to finish his sentence. He tried to speak, but no words came out. Gabriel was also unable to speak. Laura stood in front of them hands on her hips glaring at them both.

"Enough!" She said firmly. "This is my dream and if I don't want you to talk, then you aren't going to talk. And I don't feel like listening to you two have yet another pissing contest. All you two have done all day is squabble like an old married couple and it's getting really boring. If you both promise to knock off the bickering, I'll restore your voices. Understood?"

They both nodded.

She turned to Peter holding up her pinky. "Pinky swear?"

Peter nodded as he wrapped his pinkie around hers. She turned to Gabriel. "Pinky swear?" He nodded rolling his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him and he nodded again.

Laura waved her hand and they were both able to speak again.

"Thank God!" Gabriel said almost gasping. "So, have we figured out where we are?"

"We were just getting to that when you two showed up." Brandon replied. "So far we figured out we aren't in Kansas anymore."

"I think we are in sixteenth century Ireland." Laura answered them. "This is where my bloodline begins. Or at least the first powers manifested in our line."

Niki looked around. "Do we know who or what we're looking for?"

"Grace Malone." Gabriel whispered.

Everyone turned and looked at Gabriel. "Baby, who is Grace Malone?" Laura asked quietly.

"I don't know." He shook his head with an odd expression on his face. "It was just whispered to me."

"By who?" Brandon asked him taken aback.

Gabriel shook his head uneasily. "I don't know. I just heard someone whisper it to me."

"It sounds familiar." Laura whispered stunned. "I'm not sure exactly why either."

"So, do we look for Grace Malone?" Peter asked.

"Pardon me?" A young girl passing by asked them. "Ye seek Grace Malone?"

Laura looked at the girl in astonishment. "Does she really exist?"

"Ay, she does." The girl nodded. She pointed toward a peninsula on the sea. "Do ye see that cottage on the hill? Tis where she lives with her daughter."

"Thank ye lass." Laura replied to the girl with an Irish brogue. The girl smiled and went on her way.

"Maybe you should go talk to her alone." Niki said to Laura. "I don't think we should all converge on her at once."

"I think she is expecting us." Laura replied. "But you are right; I think she is expecting just me, not all of us."

"Go ahead sis." Brandon rubbed her arm. "We'll be here waiting."

Laura turned and looked at Gabriel. "You'll be ok." He stroked the side of her face with his fingers then kissing her softly. "I love you." Laura softly whispered to him then began walking toward the cottage.

But she suddenly stopped and turned around. "Gabriel and Brandon need to come with me." She told the group.

"How do you know that?" Gabriel asked.

She looked at Gabriel who smiled knowingly at her. "Um….a voice in my head told me."

Brandon and Gabriel started walking along the path with Laura, who turned to Niki and Peter. "We'll be back. Be safe." They began their stride toward the cottage.

Soon, they were approaching the small cottage. They could see a young redhead woman who appeared to be about their age in the yard playing with a small dark haired girl who appeared to be about five. As the trio approached, they stopped playing and turned to them smiling warmly.

Laura immediately felt a kindred with the woman. She reminded Laura of her own mother; beautiful, tall and brave. Her young daughter was reminiscent of Laura at the same age. She was a beautiful child, but she was quite the tomboy the way she played rough. She smiled up at Laura, who returned her smile warmly.

"Tis an honor to meet ye." The woman smiled. "I am Grace Malone, yer great grandmother many generations removed. And this is my daughter Catraoine, also yer great grandmother by the same decree."

"How do you do?" Laura smiled cautiously. She began to introduce Gabriel and Brandon, but Grace held up her hand.

"I know of yer mister and yer brother." Grace replied softly. "I summoned ye all here fer a purpose, ye know."

Laura stood before her and began to speak. "It all started with you. Does it end with me?"

"Ay." Grace nodded. "You will be victorious in the war. However, there will be many battles and ye will not be so fortunate." She looked at Brandon and Gabriel as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked her uneasily.

Grace kneeled down to her daughter and spoke to her. "Catraoine, I would like ye to please go inside and begin yer lessons. I will be along in a wee while, hinny."

"Ok, mama." Catraoine smiled hugging her mother. She turned to Laura, Gabriel and Brandon. Before she entered the house, she smiled knowingly at Laura.

Grace turned back to them. "There are people ye believe are on yer side, but ye will sadly find, they are not. This will be devastating to ye when ye find this to be."

"Who?" Brandon whispered.

Grace shook her head. "That I do not know. I only see what is to come, but I cannot see all the faces. I see betrayal and loved ones lost to ye fer a time because of this betrayal. Ye will become an enemy in yer own land. But no matter; ye must carry on. Ye must walk through the fire."

She approached Brandon, putting her hands on his face smiling. "Yer face is the face of me beloved Andrew. I loved him so. Yer heart is brave, pure and kind, as his was. But sadly, I see deep heartache for ye. Ye will grieve fer a time, but ye will fight and ye will be victorious. What ye don't know is like yer sister ye have many powers. And ye must seek out the answers from yer heart. Yer faith in God has made ye strong. He will help ye find the answers ye seek. Yer faith will be tested for a time, but ye will return to the light, truer and stronger than ever. Walk beside yer sister and the one who comes from the land of Caesar Augustus. Ye will lead yer people to shelter. Stay true to the Lord. When in yer darkest hour, He will be the one who will bring ye through. He is on yer side."

She kissed Brandon's cheek and then stood before Gabriel. She took his hand in hers. "Ye once walked a dark path, but yer love showed ye the light. Once yer love was taken away from ye, but fate brought ye together again. Once again, dear Gabriel, yer conviction will be tested fer a little while. Yer love will be lost for a time. But you must remain strong. There will be those around ye that ye will need to be strong fer. They will look to ye fer guidance and ye must help to guide them. Have faith in yerself, Gabriel. Ye have atoned fer yer sins against man. And now ye will be a victor. Use yer power for good, Gabriel. Remain strong against yer enemy. He will beguile ye. He will trick ye. He wants yer power. Do not let him win, dear Gabriel. Be strong. Ye must be strong for yer love and yer child."

"Why does he want me?" Gabriel asked her softly.

She bowed her head. "Because ye are his kin. Ye are blood by his blood."

Gabriel looked at Laura and Brandon, then back to Grace. "You mean I'm a Catherwood?" Gabriel's face grew pale.

"Ay." She nodded. "But only by blood. Ye do not carry his evil in yer veins. He will try to make ye doubt yer love. He will use many tricks. Listen with yer heart, Gabriel. He will trick yer mind, but if ye believe what yer heart tells ye, ye will never go wrong. Trust in yer instincts. Let them be yer guide."

"But if he is a Catherwood, doesn't that make us related?" Laura asked her.

Grace shook her head. "Goodness, no. Phinneus is not a Catherwood by blood. He was born to a poor family who worked fer Catherwood Manor. His mother made a deal with the devil to have the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world; a child. On the night his mother gave birth, she gave birth to an evil child on the same night Lady Catherwood gave birth to the real Phinneus. Three days later, they stole Phinneus from his cradle and three days after that, they put the evil child into the cradle. So ye see, he does not come from the true Catherwood line."

"But doesn't that make my blood evil?" Gabriel whispered.

"Neigh, me lad." Grace smiled softly. "Ye have shown yer true valor in giving your life fer yer true love. Convince ye he will try that ye are of his blood and he will try to make ye believe that. Do not hear his voice. Trick ye he can. But ye must resist."

She warmly embraced Gabriel, who stood with a look of dejection on his face hearing what she had told him.

She stood before Laura and touched her face. "My beautiful Laura." She whispered. "We have waited many centuries fer ye to come. Ye are the chosen. It was foretold that the woman who gives birth to the boy child would be the chosen one. I saw yer face. Yer brave and true and possess many powers. But Catherwood hates ye. He hates ye because ye embody the power of the good. He knows ye are to kill him. Fight ye he will. Try to take everything from ye he will. He will succeed if ye allow him. He is the master of lies and deception. Do not allow him to win. And when yer moment comes where ye believe all is lost, do not believe him, or ye will be lost forever."

She smiled at Laura touching her belly. She smiled warmly as if she was feeling Seth speaking to her. "Ye carry the male child. He is very strong, but he make ye weak inside. Yer body is ill, dear Laura. Ye must take heed, fer yer child is special. He comes from two powerful sources. Even as a small child his powers will manifest and his greatness will be clear. He will protect ye as ye will protect him."

Graces face became sullen as she continued to speak. "Laura, ye must learn to have faith in yerself. Ye are strong child, but the only one who does not have faith in ye, is yerself. Catherwood knows this about ye and will use that against ye to make ye believe that ye are weak. This is where all of us have failed and where ye must thrive. Ye must have faith in yerself, Laura. If ye listen to him, ye will be weakened by him. That is his power. He lives on fear. Fight him with all yer might, Laura. Yer battle will be difficult. Ye will be an enemy in yer own land, but ye will stand up and fight, and ye will be victorious over him, Laura. Fight him with everything you have. Fight him with all of the gifts bestowed upon you by God. Even in those darkest moments, ye will never be alone. We will stand beside ye and we will help ye fight. The spirits of those who have gone before ye are with ye. Ye were chosen because ye are strong. Ye were chosen by God, Laura. God believes in ye, Laura. If ye have faith in God, ye will have faith in yerself."

Grace turned and walked back toward the cottage. Before going inside, she once again turned to them.

"In the place where ye stand, there is a pentagram. In our time it protects the village from evil. It was forged by me daughter on the night he killed me." She handed Laura a warrior staff. "This is me staff. If ye hold it up to ye it is yer exact height. This is a measure of courage. It is ye they speak of, dear Laura. It was always ye."

"On the night of the spring solstice in the year 2013, ye will stand here upon this star. Ye will stand in the middle of the star while those ye cherish will stand on each point of the star. Their powers will become yer powers. They will protect ye Laura. Ye will stand armed with yer sword and a measure of courage. Do not lose sight of the star."

Without another word, she turned and walked inside her cottage.

The cottage disappeared and they could feel themselves being pulled through time and space.

Slowly, Laura opened her eyes. She was once again back home in her own bedroom. A moment later, Gabriel walked in and sat beside her. He pulled her into his arms.

"Where are Niki and Peter?" She asked quietly as he held her.

"They went home so you could get some rest." He replied kissing her softly.

"Thank God." She smiled up at him. "I would hate to think we left them standing in the middle of 16th Century Ireland." She giggled.

Gabriel laughed softly. "So did you find the answers you were looking for?"

She smiled knowingly. "A measure of courage. They were talking about me all along. It is all finally beginning to make sense now." She looked up at Gabriel sadly. "But what about what she said about us being separated? I didn't like the sound of that."

"We may be tested. And maybe we will be apart for a while." He whispered. "But I will never leave you, Laura. You and Seth are my life. I will always find my way back to you."

Laura looked up at him tearfully. "And you are my heart and my strength. Our souls will always find our way back to each other. I love you Gabriel."

"I love you, Laura Grace." He whispered. Gabriel pulled her to him, as they lay together, both touching Laura's belly. They drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

Three Days Later

"Lisanne, will you please come in here?" Phillip Callahan shouted into the receiver, and then slammed down the phone.

A short time later a beautiful blonde woman entered his office. Wearing a short, but conservative business suit, she walked confidently as she entered his office. She sat in the chair across from him, her long legs crossed in front of her, smiling knowingly at him.

"Is everything set for my press conference?" He asked her.

"Yes, Senator Callahan. At six pm tonight, you will be televised live throughout the nation." She replied confidently.

"Splendid." Callahan smiled. "You have done well Lisanne. You have shown me much more competence than I saw from Julian in the short time you have been here. God rest Julian's troubled soul."

"Thank you, Senator." She replied smiling. "It will not be long now."

Callahan stood up and approached the woman. He spoke slowly and directly to her. "I know we discussed your salary, but there are fringe benefits we discussed that I intend to collect on." He began to run his fingers up and down the side of her neck.

Lisanne frowned and stood up. "Senator. Callahan, I respect your position and I respect you as my employer, but I took this job because I know I can help you win this election. I am a married woman and I will not engage in a sexual association with you. If you want to win the election, I can make that happen, but I am not going to fuck you to keep my job. If that is what you hired me for, then hire yourself another girl."

Callahan put his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes. Lisanne looked up at him mesmerized. Suddenly she found herself powerless against him.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear, Mrs. Gardner." Callahan spoke to her in a malevolent voice. "You are my employee. You belong to me in every way. When I ask you for something, you will not hesitate to do as I ask. Now, you will disrobe immediately and you will join me on the couch."

Lisanne immediately did as he asked. Slowly and methodically, she removed her clothes, then naked she walked to the couch and straddled him. As he entered her, she began grinding on top of him. Their moans becoming louder and louder until they climaxed into loud cries of gratification.

Phillip Callahan stood up buckling his pants. He turned smiling at Lisanne, who lay tearfully in a fetal position, completely powerless. "Yes Lisanne, I knew you would prove to be a powerful asset to me. But you have proven yourself above and beyond your call of duty. And don't think you can disappear, Lisanne. You see, this office is filled with security cameras; you are on film. You wouldn't want your "loving husband" to find out about your little liaison with me this afternoon." He laughed tauntingly at her. "You see, I have a way of getting from you, or anybody else exactly what I want. And if you do not comply; well, you can only wish that the worse I would do to you is to show your husband our little lovemaking session this afternoon. I have got you right where I want you, Lisanne. I suggest you remember that." He stood up and walked to the door. "I am going to go prepare my speech. I suggest you get dressed and get back to work." He smiled as he turned and walked out the door.

Lisanne stood up. Tearfully she pulled her clothes back on. Then running down the hall to her office, she took a moment to regain her composure fixing herself up so the office staff would not see her like this.

Then she walked through the corridors of the Capitol and out the door to the street.

As she walked down the street, she went into a phone booth. The air shifted around her and Candice Wilmer laughed to herself. She peeked out the window of the phone booth looking back toward the Capitol building.

"No Senator Callahan. It is I who has _you_ where I want you." She began to laugh. "It's too bad…he is kind of a good lay."

Candice picked up the phone and dialed. George Ryan answered his phone.

"Yes?" George answered.

"Piece of cake." Candice smiled into the phone.

George smiled. "Excellent work Candice. You will meet up with your contact as you head toward the subway. Now get to the airport and come home immediately. I need to talk to you about your next assignment."

"I'll be back tonight, Mr. Ryan." She smiled proudly at his kind words. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Candice." George replied as he hung up the phone.

As Candice walked to the subway, she saw Hana Gitelman coming from the other direction. She reached out her hand and gave Hana a high five to let her know that they had been successful. Hana smiled nodding her head and walked back toward the Capitol building.

* * *

"So, I am on a low sugar, low carb diet _and_ I have to gain more weight?" Laura grumbled as Gabriel helped her through the door. "Doesn't one kind of defeat the whole purpose of the other?" 

Gabriel sat her down on the couch and looked firmly at her. "This isn't a joke Laura. You have diabetes, your blood pressure is elevated and you aren't gaining enough weight. I know you are trying to take care of yourself, but you have got to take this more seriously. Maybe your invincible on the outside, but on the inside, you're anything but. Our child is counting on you." He bent down and kissed her belly. "And so am I."

Laura closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "So what am I going to do? We're heading to Japan in three weeks and we need to get everyone in top form. What good am I going to be to the cause if I can't even be part of training the troops?"

He leaned forward with his hands on her shoulders, his forehead against hers. "Stop trying to save the world by yourself. You have Hiro to help you. You have Kaito, Hana and Brandon. And now you have Scott who was also trained by the best. We are covered, believe me."

Laura exhaled, defeated. "Babe, I really don't mean to sound like I have an inflated ego, but I am the one who has set this whole thing up and everyone is joining the cause because they are expecting me to conduct the training. They are here because I asked them to be."

Gabriel sat down beside her. "Honey, just because you won't be standing around twirling nunchukas and swinging your fists doesn't mean you won't be working to train us. You can still coordinate and strategize. The doctor just doesn't want you to over exert yourself, but you can still lead the team."

"I know. I know." She leaned back on the couch with her hands over her face. "I just had this pictured in my head so much differently and I was looking forward to it."

"You like standing in front of people being bossy, don't you?" He smiled putting his hand behind her head rubbing it.

She giggled. "What can I say, I'm good at it." She scooted over and snuggled next to him. "But I like this better." She kissed him softly.

Gabriel pulled her in close to him, their kisses becoming more passionate. "Me too." He whispered between kisses. He reached under her shirt to unhook her bra.

As they fell to the floor, getting ready to make love, the doorbell rang. They quickly dressed as Gabriel went to answer it finding a panicked Claire standing on the other side.

"I'm sorry to just drop in like this, but I _really_ need to see Laura." She spoke anxiously.

"Common in." He irritably motioned for her to enter.

"Thanks!" She smiled almost running in. She almost ran to Laura. "Oh my God! You have got to help me! Scott wants me to meet him for coffee at seven tonight. You have to help me! I'm so nervous I can't even get my makeup on."

"Claire, it's only five-thirty and it's only coffee." Laura giggled. "It's not like he's taking you to Spago's to meet his parents."

Claire looked like she was going to jump out of her skin. "I know! I don't know why I'm so nervous. I guess it's just because he's different than any guy I've ever met and he's older than I am."

"That, and he's awfully hot." Laura smiled.

"Yes, he is." Gabriel replied rolling his eyes. "He's absolutely scrumptious."

Laura and Claire both looked daggers at him. "Smartass!" Laura whacked him on the butt as she walked by. "Ok, say no more. Have a seat." She walked to the phone. "I'll call in the reinforcements." She dialed Niki's number. "Nik, we have a date emergency….yep! Ok, see you in a bit." She hung up.

"Um, does your dad know you're going out with him?" Gabriel asked Claire who rolled her eyes.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, or that I need of his permission, but yes he does." She smiled insolently at him. "In fact, the night you guys went to the drag bar, he asked my dad, and he gave him permission."

"How old fashioned." Gabriel smirked. "And what time is the taffy pull at the church?"

Claire turned, looking angrily at him.

"Stop being such a butthead!" Laura scolded him. "Why don't you go hang out with Peter, or something?"

"Hey, I know…." He smiled. "Candice Wilmer is in my old apartment. Maybe I'll go hang out with her."

"If you want to spend the next hour with a detestable, presumptuous little bitch with no personality, have at it." Laura smiled disdainfully.

Claire nodded in agreement. "I know. Every time I say hi to her, she only looks at me like her shit don't stink and she hates my guts. What is her problem anyway?"

"Redundant obnoxiousness disorder." Laura grinned. "That and you don't have a dick in your pants. She won't even say hi to me, even though we helped rescue her brother from the terrorists. Hey, you're welcome. Ungrateful skank!"

"Oh, MEOW!" Gabriel laughed at his wife's impudence. "She's always nice to me."

"That's only because she _wants_ what's in your pants." Laura told him.

"Mine?" Gabriel laughed incredulously. "You're shitting me, right?"

Laura turned with her mouth wide open. "Oh honey, common! Seriously! You don't see the way she looks at you? She starts salivating every time she sees you."

Gabriel looked at her taken aback. "_Me_? You're kidding?"

Laura shook her head. "Baby, do you even look in the mirror? You are a _beautiful _man!" She kissed him softly.

"As much as I hate to say anything nice about you, she's right." Claire nodded. "If nothing else, you are good-looking and you have a nice package." Laura turned and looked at her. "I meant his body…like in the whole package, not THAT!" Claire blushed as Gabriel bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"See, Claire thinks your fine, and she hates your guts." Laura giggled.

"Well, she's shit out of luck." He replied adamantly. "I wouldn't touch her fucked-up ass with a ten foot pole."

Laura turned half-smiling almost ominously. "You probably wouldn't even know it."

Gabriel looked confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Laura threw her arms out in front of her. "Hello! Illusionist! Gabriel, you saw her with your own eyes standing right where you are shift from a little Italian man back into the cute little brunette."

"So…what's your point?" He shrugged shaking his head.

"What if she stood in front of you looking like just me?" Laura smiled.

"What do you think I'd do?" He asked. "I'd tell her to piss off."

"And you think you could tell the difference?" Claire challenged him.

Gabriel folded his arms angrily. "You don't think I could tell my own wife?"

"I don't know?" Laura smiled at him. "Could you?"

"Yes! I could tell if it wasn't you. I know the way your body feels. If it was different, I would know." He replied rolling his eyes. "I'm done with this bullshit! I'm going to go track down Peter." He walked to the door opening it as Niki was getting ready to knock.

"Perfect." He sneered at her. "Come on in. You might as well join the Gabriel bash fest too."

"I love you!" Laura called out after him and he skulked off down the hall.

"Yeah, I love you too." He shouted back as he walked down the hall. Laura and Claire broke out laughing.

Niki watched him walk away, and then turned to the girls. "What's with him?"

"Well, he thinks if Candice Wilmer tried to pass herself off as me, he would be able to tell the difference." Laura giggled.

"And you don't think he could?" Niki asked.

"I don't know." She smiled thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

"I think Candice Wilmer is an snobby little, two faced bitch who struts around with a 2x4 shoved up there where the sun don't shine."

"You won't get an argument out of me." Laura grinned.

"Or me." Claire smiled.

"So, we are supposed to make you look beautiful?" Niki smiled at Claire. "How can we possibly improve on perfection?"

"You guys, this is serious!" Claire fretted. "No matter what I do I end up looking like a troll."

"Oh please!" Niki looked at her in disbelief. "You are drop-dead gorgeous, Claire. And you have boobs!"

Laura nodded giggling. "She's right. The only reason I have boobs right now is because I am turning into a jersey cow."

"Has Gabriel tried to get any milk out of them?" Claire smiled mischievously.

Laura and Niki looked at each other with their mouths gaping open then back at Claire.

"Oh no you didn't!" Laura put her elbow on Niki's shoulder and buried her head in it laughing.

"I can't believe that came out of your mouth." Niki laughed wiping tears from her.

"I think we have finally corrupted her." Laura snorted. "But to answer your question…all the time."

"Ok, so that was an overshare." Niki replied curling Claire's hair.

"Don't look at me, she asked. It wouldn't be polite if I didn't answer." Laura replied naughtily.

Claire took a deep breath. "Ok, I have to ask..."

"Ask what?" Laura replied as she applied mascara to Claire's lashes.

"What is it like to have sex with a guy who used to eat brains?" Claire blurted.

Laura had taken a sip of water which she promptly sprayed all over herself as she and Niki doubled over laughing.

"Um, ok…so I've never been asked that before." Laura dried herself off and tried to continue working with Claire's makeup.

"I'm sorry." Claire smiled sheepishly. "It's just one of those things I wonder about. I remember how he used to be, and then I see you and I really can't see how you could have ever fallen in love with him."

"It's an honest question." Laura smiled. "And…if I had known the day I met the man I thought was Michael Walsh, what he _really _did with his 'spare time', I would have run away screaming. But, I didn't. And now here we are two years later, more in love than ever and an amazing baby on the way. And even after all the heartaches we both went through to get here, I would do it all again in a heartbeat."

"That's all really nice Laura." Claire smiled sweetly. "But I really wanted to know about the sex."

"I think you better tell her." Niki laughed. "She's not going to give up. And quite frankly, I've been kind of curious myself."

Laura looked at them both with disbelief. "Seriously! You really sit around wondering what it is like to have sex with an ex-serial killer?"

Claire and Niki looked at each other. "Yeah." They both answered in unison.

Laura shook her head. "Ok, well. Um…considering I didn't know he was a serial killer the first time I had sex with him, at that time I thought he was an amazingly hot guy and a damn good lay. Now that I _know_ he used to be a serial killer...he is an amazingly hot guy and a damn good lay. I know it's probably not what you're looking for, but I just don't look at him that way. I never had any weird freaky fantasies about Jeffery Dahmer that I am getting off on. It just is what it is. Sorry."

"Well, that was disappointing." Niki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Claire sighed. "I thought he would be a total freak in the bedroom."

"And sometimes he is." Laura smiled wiggling her eyebrows.

The front door opened and Gabriel and Peter came in followed by Scott and Mohinder. They all looked at them somberly.

"What's going on?" Laura asked them.

Without answering Gabriel walked over and turned on the TV. Phillip Callahan was holding a press conference. He turned to Laura. "Call your dad and tell him to get down here."

Laura picked up the phone and dialed her dad. "Dad, are you watching TV? Get Angela and come down here. You might want to alert Noah and Sandra too. What? I don't know, but this is serious." Laura hung up.

Gabriel turned up the sound.

"….these people with special abilities are living among us in the United States of America…"

**END OF PART 38**


	39. Chapter 39

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 39 – Only Fear

In the Ryan's living room, everyone sat glued to the TV screen. The group was joined by George Ryan and Angela Petrelli, Nathan, the Bennett family, Claude and Brandon.

_"__Senator Callahan, what proof do you have that these people exist? What proof do you have that they are living in the United States?"_

_"__I have exclusive video of a man named Dwayne Lewis Hawkins walking through a wall in New Orleans, __Lousiana__. He had been under surveillance by Homeland Security in the death of a man by the name of Ernest __Linderman__ in 2006. When he forgot his key, he simply walked through the wall into his grandmother's house."_

_"In December of 2007, a man named Gabriel Gray, who is known to law enforcement officials as __Sylar__ was caught on the Nanny Cam of a man named Greg Andrews as he telekinetically sent a regular kitchen knife from the kitchen into the head of Mr. Andrews."_

_"In November of the same year, a woman named Laura Ryan was riding on a city bus in San Francisco, California. The bus driver had a heart attack. Miss Ryan was quick to stop the bus and give the driver CPR. However, the security camera on the bus simultaneously shows Miss Ryan sleeping in her seat__ on the bus__. This is a clear cut case of astral projection."_

_"In November of 2006, the security cameras at Kirby Plaza in New York City shows footage of Mr. Gray having a titan style fight with Peter __Petrelli__; the younger brother of my former running mate Nathan __Petrelli__. Mr. Gray was stabbed with a sword by a man named __Hiro__ Nakamura. And this was after Mr. Nakamura appeared to have teleported to the location."_

_"Senator Callahan, you are making some serious claims. Are you prepared to back this up?"_

_"I can provide video surveillance from Homeland Security that documents these findings. I would like to request at this time a special session of the house to __review this footage."_

_"Request granted Senator Callahan. We will __reconvene__ on January Third 2010 to review the footage."_

"Shit!" Peter shouted as he pounded his fist against the wall. "He's got us by the fucking balls! We're fucked!"

"And the entire nation knows I am a serial killer." Gabriel said grimly.

"Ex-serial killer." Laura replied shutting off the TV. "How are any of us ever going to walk down the street again? The dojo is going to suffer because now our students and their family know Hiro and I have abilities."

"That's not true, baby." Gabriel said rubbing her shoulder. "They know you. They know Hiro. They know you are not dangerous."

"Honey, seriously." She smiled sadly. "People believe what they are going to believe. There isn't anything we can do about it."

"If my political career wasn't dead before, it sure is now." Nathan said taking a deep breath.

Mohinder sat on the edge of the hearth with his hands folded thoughtfully. "George, perhaps it would be prudent if I were to attend the special session in our behalf."

"You read my mind, Mohinder." George nodded thoughtfully.

Laura noticed her father appeared calm under the circumstances. "Dad, you don't seem too concerned. What do you know that we don't?"

George smiled thoughtfully at Laura. "Let's just say me and some of our team are working on getting the upper hand, so to speak."

"Dad, the man is Satan! Whatever you do, be careful." She cautioned him.

"Have you ever known me to be anything but?" George grinned.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Laura taunted her father.

Scott took Claire aside. "I think under the circumstances, we should postpone our date for tonight. Do you agree?"

"Oh, absolutely." Claire nodded. "This is much more important…not that getting to know you isn't important..."

"We'll have all the time in the world to get to know each other when we get to Japan." He smiled. "Of course, that is between me teaching you how to defend yourself."

"I don't need to defend myself, I regenerate." She boasted.

"Really?" He asked her intrigued. "I didn't know you had an ability."

Claire smiled and stuck her hand in the fireplace. "What are you doing?" Scott panicked as she pulled out a charred hand. He watched with amazement as her hand quickly healed itself. "Holy shit!" He whispered.

"Claire, stop showing off for your new boyfriend!" Lyle shouted to her from across the room.

"Shut up Lyle!" She replied wrinkling her nose at him.

"That's enough you two!" Noah shouted. "We have more important things to contend with right now than listen to you two fighting. What is wrong with you two?"

"It's my fault Dad." Lyle said quietly. "When I get scared I do stupid things." He looked at his sister. "Sorry Claire."

"It's ok Lyle." Claire half-smiled. "I shouldn't be screwing around either."

"Noah turned to George. "I hope my kids haven't caused too much of a commotion."

George chuckled and patted Noah on the back. "Don't give it another thought, Noah. If Brandon and Laura had grown up together, there is no doubt in my mind they would have sounded exactly like them. But in light of the events, I think I speak for everybody that it helped us take our minds off this debacle for a moment."

"Yeah, I wanted to smack Lyle instead of Catherwood for a moment." Peter winked at Lyle as everyone chuckled.

Nathan approached Claire. "Your new young man seems like a nice boy."

"Well, he's not a boy Dad." Claire smiled. "He's 24."

"An older man." Nathan shook his head. "He's just two years older than I was when you were born. Where does the time go?"

Claire squeezed his hand. "All I know is that I'm glad you're in my life now. And I'm so proud of you. You gave up so much to join our cause."

Nathan shook his head. "No. I gave up so much more when I pushed everyone to the side to chase my political career. I wanted to sit in the Oval Office more than I wanted anything. And all this time I had a wonderful daughter I could have gotten to know. The opportunities were there, I just didn't take them. I'm just glad I didn't make the same mistakes with my boys before it was too late."

"As long as we are all still here, it's never too late, Dad. The important thing is that now we are all a family." Claire smiled tearfully. "All of us. And you are coming to our house for Christmas, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't dream of missing it." He smiled. Claire embraced him tenderly. He closed his eyes and smiled, proud of the amazing young woman his daughter had become.

George stood before the group. "Ok folks, listen up. I know everything seems grim right now, and you're all frightened by what we have just heard. But as confident as you are that we are doomed is as confident as I am that we have Catherwood, AKA: Phillip John Callahan, right where we want him…by the balls."

He walked over putting his arm around Angela. "Next week, Angie and I going to go to the vacation home of my daughter and son-in-law and spend the first Christmas in twenty-eight years with my son, and my daughter together. I am going to get to know my two grandsons, my daughter-in-law and my younger step-son Peter and his family." George took a deep breath. "I suggest you all enjoy the holiday and hold your families in your hearts, because after the first of the year, we face an uncertain future. But I am confident we will be victorious in our cause." George choked back tears. "God speed to all of us."

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had left, Gabriel locked up the house then joined Laura in their bedroom. He was amused to find her lying in bed with her eyes closed with a set of head phones positioned across her belly. He smiled and laughed softly. "What are you doing?" 

She opened one eye looking at him. "I'm playing classical music for Seth."

"So, are you hoping that listening to music in vitro means less two am feedings in five months?" He grinned.

Laura smiled at him. "Well, that would be nice. But listening to music is supposed to be soothing and beneficial in helping them develop their minds. That, and I'm finding it therapeutic for me as well."

"Well, I'm all in favor of anything that helps you relax." Gabriel sat down on the bed kissing her belly. "But he's _our _son. I don't think intelligence is going to be an issue."

She took the headphones off. "Well, maybe your right. But considering the music you and I listen to, a little culture in his life is in order, don't you agree?"

"After I caught you listening to Ricky Martin, I couldn't agree more." He scoffed jestfully.

"This from the man who listens to Barry Manilow." She giggled.

"It was only one CD I had in my entire collection. Did you even see The Beatles, R.E.M., Stone Temple Pilots, GreenDay…" Gabriel protested. "But you're right. I guess a little culture wouldn't be a bad thing. And right now, that's the least of our worries. What kind of world are we bringing our son into?"

Laura scooted next to him resting her head against his shoulder. "It's still a good world." She half-smiled. "It may be scary, but it is up to us to keep it that way. Are we ready?"

Gabriel put his arm around her. "Would you think I was a coward if I said no?"

"No." Laura replied softly. "We're all afraid. Some of us are better at hiding it than others, but I'm willing to bet through his cockiness, even my dad's afraid. I don't even think his years with the IRA prepared him for this."

Gabriel sat forward and looked at her in shock. "You know about your Dad's time in the IRA?"

Laura cocked her head narrowing her eyes. "Please! How dumb does he think I am? After he supposedly _died_, I was writing his eulogy and I discovered he was not born in San Jose like he said he was. So I did a little digging and learned all about Rory Muldoon."

"Oh, he's going to shit if he ever finds out you know." Gabriel winced.

"He won't find out." She replied. "I figure if he wanted me to know, he would have told me. I figure if I can forgive you, and Niki for Jessica's crimes, my own father deserves the same courtesy. Just like with you, I don't necessarily condone what he has done, but then I don't understand it either. And, at this time next year, our little army may become an enemy of the US, so I guess I really am not in any position to judge."

He kissed her forehead. "And that's one of the things I love about you. You don't judge people until you get all the facts."

She smiled pulling him in to her. "Well one of the things I love about you is your anatomy." She started pulling off his shirt kissing his chest and neck, then pulling him on top of her.

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to have some ice cream and watch my Star Trek DVD, but I like your idea better." He began removing her clothes kissing her neck.

She pulled away quickly. "Is that the JJ Abrams one? That guy that plays Spock is kind of hot."

"Get back here." He laughed pulling her on top of him kissing her passionately as she giggled.

* * *

Two Days Later

"SHIT!" Mohinder shouted angrily as he flung the papers on his desk against the wall. He sat with his elbows on his desk, his face buried in his hands.

He heard a knock at the door which caused him to look up. Laura quietly walked through the door.

"You cussed. I guess you really meant that." She smiled softly at him.

Mohinder chuckled and shook his head. "You remembered."

She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "I could hear you all the way down the hall in my office. I thought you could use a friend."

He smiled warmly at her. "Thank you." He said softly. "Actually, I could. You have kept your word to me that you would always be my friend."

She squeezed his hand. "And I always will be. So why are you swearing and trying to redecorate your lab?"

He shook his head exasperated. "Because I have to face the US Senate counsel and tell them that yes, we have people that live in this country with special abilities, but they are not harmful. But no matter how I put it on paper, I come across sounding like a mad man."

Laura giggled. "I don't think there is any way to make this not sound crazy, Mohinder. I mean think about it. Before you discovered your father's research, what would you have thought if somebody explained astral projection, or cellular rejuvenation, or telekinesis, or human flight. You would have thought they were whack."

"Precisely my point!" He replied frustrated. "When Callahan talks to the Senate he won't have a hard time convincing them that persons with abilities can be dangerous. But how do I convince them that they are just normal people who use their abilities for good."

"I wish I had the answers Mohinder." She half-smiled. "I still have a hard time understanding all of this myself. But if there is anybody who can convince them, it's you. I have faith in you."

"Thanks." He smiled patting the side of her face.

"There is a very human element here that the Senate can't see." Laura smiled sadly. "They don't know Claire, Peter, Molly…any of us."

Mohinder looked at her, his eyes widened. "That's it!" He shouted standing up. "Laura, you are a genius!" He pulled her in embracing her.

"What did I say?" She asked confused.

He stood back smiling luminously "I've been sitting here trying to think about how to discredit what Callahan is going to tell them, but I've been completely barking up the wrong tree! That human element you mentioned is exactly what they need to see! Instead of telling them about all of you, they need to know about all of you. Not just that your exist, but who you are. It's brilliance! Thank you!"

Laura shrugged her shoulders laughing. "Glad I could help."

"You were more help than you know." He grinned. "Sometimes just having someone to talk to and hear that I'm not completely insane is all the help I need."

"So what have you heard from Tracy?" Laura asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "She went back to the field. It's what she loves doing. I'm surprised you didn't know that. I thought you two were close."

"We are." Laura smiled. "But I thought you two were getting close too."

Mohinder shook his head. "She wasn't the one. She helped me through the transition after you and I parted ways, but it wasn't love. I knew it wasn't."

"She's a little much, isn't she?" Laura laughed. "I love her dearly, but she's not exactly the kind of girl you marry and take home to mom, is she?"

Mohinder chuckled. "No, I don't think my mother would be too accepting of her."

Laura stood up. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. And I need to do the same."

"Thanks for the brainstorm." Mohinder stood up as they embraced each other warmly. "You're a good friend."

"I'm here anytime." She smiled. "I know you'll find the right words. We're counting on you." She walked through the door tapping the door frame. "No pressure of course."

Mohinder laughed shaking his head.

* * *

As Laura headed back to her office, she passed Candice Wilmer in the hall. "Hey, Candice." She nodded casually. 

But Candice just smirked at her and kept walking. Laura turned around and stared at her, completely taken aback by her obnoxious attitude.

"Can I ask you just what the _fuck_ your problem is?" Laura asked loudly.

Candice stopped and turned around glaring at Laura. "Excuse me! Are you talking to me?"

Laura took several steps toward her looking around. "Do you see anybody else around here? Yeah, _I'm_ talking to _you_! I'm looking at you, aren't I?"

"I'm surprised you even notice I'm here." Candice sneered at her. "You're so busy playing the bosses daughter and being little miss perfect, I'm surprised you even know I work here."

Laura stood staring at her for a moment. "In my office! _Now_!"

"Fine!" Candice smiled sarcastically as she sauntered into Laura's office. Once inside, Laura shut the door. "Ok, you got me here. What do you want?" She asked arm's folded.

"I want to know just what the hell your problem is." Laura replied staring her down. "You have this chip on your shoulder and you walk around here acting like you're just the shit of everything. You don't talk to anybody. You don't interact. Everybody hates your guts! How does that make you feel?"

"It makes me feel just fine!" She smirked. "I really don't give a flying fuck what you or anybody else thinks about me. The only person whose opinion I care about is your father and he thinks I'm doing a good job. Of course, that's when he talks to me because now that you're here, he doesn't even know I'm alive anymore."

Laura shook her head. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you!" She shouted. "Miss perfect. Daddy's little girl! The rich girl who has the good looking husband and the perfect life! Do you have any idea how much I hate _your_ guts?"

Laura shook her head disgustedly at her. "Well, considering the first time I ever met you, you had come to my apartment to kidnap me. Then you chased me all over the streets of Oakland in the middle of the night and then when you and The Haitian succeeded in getting me here, you tried to keep me from getting to Gabriel. You haven't exactly left warm, fuzzy footprints on my heart either, babe!"

"I was only following your father's orders." She retorted through gritted teeth.

Laura stood in front of her, her arms folded, eyes narrowed. "Oh really! Were you following my father's orders the night you tried to run me down?"

"Hey, I only did that because I knew you could jump out of it, and you did." She replied in Laura's face. "I wasn't trying to kill you."

"Oh yeah, and about that! We moved heaven and earth to save your brother from being executed by terrorists!" Laura replied standing in front of her, almost face to face. "And then we even went the extra mile to make sure you were protected! Your welcome!"

"I know, and I said thank you." Candice replied repugnantly.

"And who in the hell are you to stand there and judge me!" Laura shouted. "Where in the _fuck_, do you get off telling me I am miss perfect? What planet are _you_ living on?"

"Oh please!" Candice laughed spitefully. "Look at you. You're gorgeous! You have money, a good looking husband, a baby on the way…."

Laura held up her hand interrupting her. "Um, you keep talking about me and how perfect you think I am. I don't understand. You are a perfectly gorgeous girl standing there in your size two jeans and you can sit there sucking on pizza and eating French fries. You don't get fat! And you're calling _me _perfect? Why in the hell are you jealous of me when all you have to do is walk into a room full of men and _not_ puke all over yourself and you could get any man in the room. So I honestly don't get why you think I'm so much better than you are. Because believe me, I'm anything but perfect."

"Do you really want to know?" Candice shouted at her.

"Yeah." Laura shouted back. "I really want to know."

"Because before you came here, your father, Mr. Yamagati, everyone adored me." She sniffled. "And then came the day you came back. You had this wonderful wedding and then it was all about you. And I was standing on the outside once again. After all I did for them."

Laura nodded. "I know you worked for Mr. Yamagati and he cared for you deeply. He told me that before he died. He said he didn't know what he would have done without you. And I don't know what to tell you about my father, but Candice, I am his daughter. Of course he loves me more than he does you. And yes, I may have money, but I don't flaunt it, I don't drive a fancy sports car and I don't live in a mansion. My father was a self made man and he raised me with the same values he was raised with. And I know for a fact that you have money too. They pay you well around here. And if you don't have a man in your life, it's because you're a mean-spirited _bitch_ and nobody wants to get close to you. So I'm having a really hard time with understanding what you're trying to tell me here. I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than telling me it's because you think I'm rich and beautiful and married to a handsome stud, because this ain't working for me."

Candice closed her eyes, and then opened them again pursing her lips as she looked at Laura. "Fine, do you want the truth?"

"Yeah, the truth would be good here." Laura replied.

"It's because I really look like this." Candice said as the air shifted around her and she stood there an overweight young girl with body piercings, Goth apparel and a face full of pimples.

Laura was taken aback. "Wow." She said shaking her head with her mouth gaping open. "Who knew?"

"I did." Candice retorted turning back into the beautiful brunette they were all familiar with.

"It all makes sense now." Laura said softly.

"What does?" Candice said angrily. "That I'm really an ugly bitch and you hate me because I'm not beautiful."

"Is that what you really think?" Laura replied shaking her head. "This may come as a total shock to you but the reason I don't like you has nothing to do with your looks. It's your attitude that sucks."

"You just don't get it!" Candice shouted.

"No." Laura stood directly in front of her. "Candice, you don't get it. You haven't given anybody a chance to know who you really are. See, we all think you're a toffee-nosed bitch who walks around thinking you are better than all of us. Why the chip on the shoulder?"

She stood in front of Laura folding her arms. "So, you want to know what my problem is. I just live one floor below you. Just two doors down from Niki and Peter. In the same building as all of you guys. Have you ever once invited me to join you when you get together to watch football games? The other day I saw you and Gabriel walk into Peter and Niki's apartment to watch Monday Night football. You walked right past me. You all saw me. Did it ever occur to you once that maybe I would of loved to of been invited?" Laura could see her eyes brimming over with tears. "The other day I saw you, Niki, Heidi and Angela heading out to look for baby clothes. You passed right by me and all I could think was that I would really love to have friends to go do stuff like that with."

Laura nodded. "I can understand why you feel the way you do Candice, but now look at it from our perspective. In addition to everything I just told you about why nobody likes you, have you ever tried to be nice to any of us? No, you haven't. If I knew you wanted to come, I would have invited you."

"You would?" Candice replied doubtfully.

"Yeah, I would." Laura retorted. "This may shock the shit out of you Candice, but now that I see what you are hiding, I like you a lot better."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't joke." Laura replied. "Now I understand where the tude was coming from, I don't find you as despicably obnoxious."

"Seriously?" Candice's tone softened.

"Yeah, seriously." Laura nodded. "So now that we know where each other is coming from, can we at least try to get along? We're on the same side after all."

Candice smiled cautiously. "I'll try." She headed for the door.

"Hey Candice." Laura called out after her.

Candice stopped before heading through the door. "Yeah?"

Laura half-smiled. "We do Monday night football every Monday, and we also hang out on Sunday in front of the tube drinking beer, eating pizza and repulsively differing with the refs. We meet at whoever's fridge has the most beer. We get loud, obnoxious and a few of us have been known to get really drunk. Peter, Gabriel, Matt and Claude have even been known to hold a farting contest or two, although lately _I_ have been winning that one because since I got pregnant, I get horrendous indigestion. I bet you'll fit right in. Why don't you come by and join us sometime?"

Candice half-smiled. "I might surprise you one of these days." She walked out the door.

As she headed down the hall toward her office, a big smile slowly spread across her face.

* * *

Gabriel lay on the couch watching TV, beginning to doze off. Laura had gone to the dojo for a few hours to check on things, so he decided to use the time to get his bearings back. He had not slept well since the other night. What he learned in Laura's dream completely floored him. The knowledge Grace Malone had enlightened him with disturbed him deeply. "I'm a Catherwood." He whispered to himself. "How could I possibly be related to that monster? Is this why I'm evil?" 

And somehow he and Laura would be separated in the future. For how long? When? Would he be there to see his son be brought into the world? And what did she mean that he would be the one to give strength to the others?

His thoughts were interrupted by Laura bursting into the apartment, slamming the door. She was visibly upset and he could tell she had been crying. She stood looking at him for a moment, her face white as the snow falling outside. The tears began again and she ran into the bathroom with the brown paper bag she was carrying.

"Laura?" He called after her as he stood up. "What is it baby?"

He knew that look. It was the same look she had the night they realized Catherwood had been in their apartment. Something had terrified her. He took off after her. "Laura, open the door!" He called out to her as he knocked on the bathroom door. She did not answer.

He tried the door, but it was locked. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Like that's going to stop me." He said to himself twisting his hand, opening the door.

Just as Gabriel entered the bathroom, Laura had a pair of scissors in her hand and had just cut a large chunk of hair from the front of her face.

"_What in the hell are you doing?_" He shouted grabbing the scissors from her.

"If you're going to use your TK, why don't you use it for something useful like putting your dirty socks and underwear in the goddamn hamper, because I'm getting really fucking tired of being your maid!" She shouted at him.

"What in the hell has gotten into you, baby? Calm down." He grabbed her hands and it was then he saw a box of black hair color sitting on the wash basin. "My God Laura, you're shaking like crazy. What is going on? And why are you trying to change your look?"

"Because I don't want anybody to ever know who I am, or what I am!" She began to cry uncontrollably as she spoke. "I don't want anybody to ever get hurt again because of what we are; because of who we are. It's not worth it Gabriel. _It's not worth it_!" She screamed as she broke down falling to her knees on the floor.

Gabriel kneeled down beside her. He sat on the floor, pulling her into his arms as she cried and shook. "My God baby, what happened?" He whispered wiping the tears from her face.

Laura took a deep breath. "Ando called me this morning when he went to open up the dojo. Somebody had taken a can of spray paint and wrote FREAKS across the windows. People have been driving by shouting obscenities all day!" She closed her eyes taking another deep breath. "I stopped by to check after I left work tonight. When I got there, there were fire trucks all over the place, paramedics and hazmat crews. Somebody had thrown a Molotov cocktail through the window of the dojo, and it was on fire." She started to sob uncontrollably again.

Although Gabriel was shocked by what she had told him, he knew he had to get her to calm down. He could hear her blood pressure rising and her heart beating rapidly. He was worried about her having a stroke.

"Ok, baby. _I know_ this upsets you, but you have _got _to get a hold of yourself." He stroked her hair trying to sooth her. "You have to think of your health, and the baby."

Laura stood up, her eyes full of fire. "Gabriel, you don't understand! There were people inside." She screamed. "Four of my students were killed including a four year old girl…and two parents who had just stopped by to enroll their son were killed." She fell to the floor again. "Seven were killed, five people were taken to the hospital…and Ando…." She cried gasping sobs.

Gabriel looked her in the face. "What about Ando?" He whispered.

"Just before it happened, he was beaten within an inch of his life and left to die in there." She cried in grief. "Somebody had taken a sharpie and written _Freak Lover_ across his forehead. And then the fire…he was suffering smoke inhalation. He may not make it." She began to scream hysterically. "_Oh God Gabriel!!!!__ He didn't deserve this! He may die because of me! Those people __all __died because of me!__ They didn't deserve this! It's __all my__ fault! Oh God__ Gabriel__, it's __all my__ fault!" _

She stood with her back against the wall. "I'm done!" She sobbed. "Phinneus Catherwood wins! He can have the world. He can do whatever he wants. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, and our baby." She slid down to the floor sobbing anguished. She sat on the floor burying her face in her hands sobbing.

Gabriel held on to her tightly, tears spilling out of his own eyes.

She looked up at him broken. "I never asked for this, Gabriel! All I have ever wanted was you. And our baby. I just want to go away. Change our names, our looks. So Catherwood can never find us and nobody we love will ever be hurt again because of me!" She took a deep breath between sobs. "Ando didn't deserve this! All he has ever done has been good and kind. He put his heart and soul into that dojo! He loved it as much as I did. I left him in charge." She shook her head slowly. _"And now he might die because of me."_ She screamed. "All that evil man has ever done is take from us! He killed my mother! He killed Grace and every woman in my bloodline! He wants to take you away from me! He wants to take Seth!"

She stood up and bolted out of the bathroom. "Let him live for another six-hundred years! He can't hurt us anymore if he can't find us!" She screamed. "Let the son of a bitch win! Let him have whatever he wants! I'm done Gabriel! Do you understand? I'm done…I'm done…_I'm__ DONE_!" She shouted again, the color draining from her face.

Gabriel pulled her to him trying desperately to calm her down. He closed his eyes and held out his hand as the phone came flying to him. He dialed.

"Hey Peter, you need to get up here immediately." He said into the phone. "And bring some sort of tranquilizer." He listened for a moment. "Yeah, something has happened. Something horrible." He whispered closing his eyes.

**END OF PART 39**

I wanted to give a shout out to one of my favorite places on the web. It is the greatest Heroes fan site out there, and even AOL thinks so! We've been a little quiet over the summer due to the hiatus, but now that Heroes will be returning next week, we will be back and bigger and better than ever.

The site is owned by Dave Deas, who has done a marvelous job pouring his heart and soul into this site. Not only has he done a fabulous job creating an outstanding forum for us to hang out at, but he has been fortunate enough to have conducted interviews with the likes of Greg Gruenberg, James Kyson Lee, Matthew John Armstrong and Jimmy Jean-Lewis with more in the works.

So if you like refreshingly intelligent discussion about Heroes and non-Heroes related stuff, stop by and join us. The place to be is (since they don't allow links here, do the math) www dot the-owi dot com. Click on Message Boards to join the discussion!

Tell em you heard about them on Fan and you'll get….well absolutely nothing, but my undying gratitude.


	40. Chapter 40

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 40 – The Power of Many

"How is she doing?" Mohinder asked Peter as he came out of Gabriel and Laura's bedroom.

"She's till sleeping." Peter replied. "Doctor Kidder put her on magnesium drip to keep her calm and lower her blood pressure and we have her hooked up to a monitor. So far it's not working. Last time I checked, she was 220/165. If we don't bring it down, she could have a stroke or lose the baby."

"Well, I guess all we can do is pray." George said.

"Yeah Dad, you go right ahead and do that." Brandon looked at his father shaking his head. "But quite frankly I don't think God has any patience for hypocrites."

George looked at his son confused. "And just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Brandon stood up and stood in his father's face. "I don't even know how you can even be here. The first thing you said when you walked through that door was 'is she going to be ready to go to Japan!' Fuck Japan, Dad! My sister is sick! I only care about her, that baby and what this is doing to Gabriel! Do you even give a shit that he has not slept or left her side once since this happened?"

"Of course I care!" George replied incredulously. "My God Brandon! I love my children."

Brandon began to laugh spitefully.

"What is so damn funny?" George asked flatly.

Brandon glared angrily at his father. "That has got to be the biggest joke of all time. You only give a rat's ass when it is convenient for you to. I realize that Laura is supposed to be the child you love…."

"Ok…both of you!" Angela stood between them. "Stop this immediately! Laura is in there sleeping, Gabriel is at his wits end and the rest of us don't want to hear it. We are afraid and having you two fight is not helping anyone."

Brandon and George retreated to their corners as Gabriel came out of the bedroom. He looked at the group than sat on one of the counter stools in the kitchen.

Claude approached him quietly. "How are you doing, my boy." He asked him putting his hand on his shoulder.

Gabriel shrugged. "I'm fine. It's my wife that I am worried about."

"Look, why don't you take a break and get some rest, dear." Angela suggested to him.

Gabriel grimaced closing his eyes. "Look, I really don't mean to be rude. But right now I care more about my wife and my son. As soon as I know they are both ok, I will sleep my hairy white ass off, but until _that_ happens, sleep ain't happening."

George approached him putting his hand on his shoulder. "Look Gabriel, perhaps we got off on the wrong foot earlier…"

Gabriel slapped his hand off his shoulder. "Go to hell George!" He sneered.

"Gabriel, you are being completely unreasonable!" George retorted. "You have no idea what you are saying."

"Gabriel, George…this isn't helping anybody." Niki tried to interject, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Don't even think of trying to patronize me!" Gabriel lashed out. "I am no longer going to allow my wife's body to be put through hell! She might be invincible on the outside, but on the inside, she is anything but!"

"Gabriel…" George put his hands on his shoulders attempting to calm him down. "I know your upset right now and you are worried about your wife."

"Ya think?" Gabriel stood in his face. "Yeah! I'm worried about my wife who, in case you have forgotten, is also your _daughter_! She may be able to stand in the middle of a target range and walk through unscathed, but in case I have to spell it out for you, she is five months pregnant with my child, she has high blood pressure, and she has diabetes. This pregnancy is making her sick."

George cut him off holding up his hand. "I am well aware of the ailments this pregnancy is causing my daughter…"

"And yet…you don't seem to give a flying fuck!" He shouted. "Well, listen up old man! Because I am putting my foot down! You need to get yourself another girl because I care more about my wife than I care about this goddamn prophecy and I'll be damned if I am going to allow her life to be put in danger. It _ain't _happening!"

Exasperated, George took a deep breath. "Gabriel it is her destiny!"

"Fuck destiny and fuck you, George!" Gabriel hissed. "You care more about this destiny bullshit than you do about your own daughter!" Gabriel laughed spitefully. "At every dinner, you stand there at the head of the table holding up your glass talking about family, love and devotion while making your fagoty Irish toasts. Quite frankly you Celtic limericks irritate the living shit out of me. You are nothing but a fucking hypocrite!"

"How dare you!" George hissed.

"No! How dare you!" He retorted. "How can you call yourself her father? Every time she has needed you, you have bailed on her. You are nothing but a goddamn coward! When she needed you the most, you faked your death! I have never bought this line of bullshit about how she needed to be a leader! She is a _born_ leader! She comes from a line of women who know all about sacrifice! They faced Catherwood knowing they would not live to see the end of the day, yet they gave their lives for their daughters. Your daughter has more heart and more balls than you'll ever have! She gets that from her mother; not a cowardly terrorist piece of shit like _you_!"

_"I raised that girl!"_ George shouted as his face turned red seething at Gabriel. "And I really don't think you want to walk down that path with me, do you…_Sylar_?"

Gabriel stood in his face. "Oh, let's _do_ go down there, old man! Because I may have murdered people, maybe I have lied and deceived. And God only knows I have hurt her, but I have _never_ betrayed her. You left her standing there holding the bag grieving for you and you were alive the whole fucking time! You abandoned your own son to be raised by strangers. You allowed your family to be destroyed because of Catherwood! Well we are done here! You hear me? _Done_! I am doing what you should have done a long time ago! I am taking my wife and my son far away from here where you and Catherwood will never touch her again!"

George closed his eyes and took a deep breath keeping his composure. "Gabriel, you are scared and upset. So I am going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Then you can pretend you didn't hear this either." Gabriel hissed. "Because I might be an asshole, but I don't walk out on my family. Every time you have gotten scared, you put your tail between your legs and you _run_. And you have the gonads to stand there and tell me you have made sacrifices for your family. What a joke! Say what you will about me! Call me an asshole. Call me a murderer. But I would _never_ turn my back on my own son because I know things are going to get a little rough! Well, I know for a fact they are going to get pretty fucking rough! And yes, I _am_ going to run, but with my family safely under my arm. I am going to do whatever I have to do to keep my wife and our son safe. Because you see George, I too would walk through fire for your daughter. _I would give my own life to protect her._"

"Gabriel, please listen to me…" George pleaded with him.

But Gabriel abruptly cut him off. "No, you listen to me, you sanctimonious prick! I have always had a really big problem with this whole prophecy bullshit! I stood by and supported her because this was her destiny and she doesn't walk away from a fight, but I have _never_ liked it. Well unlike you, she means more to me than any damn prophecy! So, it stops and it stops _now_! I am taking her where Catherwood will never find her or my son. And there is not a damn thing you can do about it."

George stood seething. "Ok Gabriel. You have made your point. So now I am going to leave here before I say something I will regret."

"Good!" Gabriel shouted after him. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!"

George stomped out the door, calmly followed by Angela.

Gabriel looked at the group all staring at him. "I'm sorry everyone."

"Don't give it another thought." Claude grinned slapping him on the back. "It's about time somebody told that old Irish fart bag to shut his blow hole."

"Yeah Bro." Brandon grinned. "He's had that coming for a long time. You rocked."

"Thanks Brandon." Gabriel half-smiled.

"And thanks for having my back." He smiled embracing Gabriel.

Gabriel turned to go back to the bedroom and Mohinder was standing there. Gabriel looked at him expectantly.

Mohinder took a deep breath. "There is no love-loss between us. I will always hate you for murdering my father. And you will always hate me for being with Laura while you were in prison. When you came back, I despised you. I loved her and I knew when she remembered you, it would all be over. And it was. I hated her being with you." He half-smiled at Gabriel. "But despite how I may feel about you. You love her and I know now that you would do anything to protect her. She is safe with you. The best man clearly won."

Gabriel stared at him for a moment, then smiled softly. "Thanks Mohinder, that means a lot to me." Gabriel held out his hand. Mohinder stared at him for a moment then took his hand shaking it.

He began to walk back to the bedroom, but stopped turning around. "Hey, does anybody know how Ando is doing? I've been so wrapped up in all of this, I forgot to ask. I'm so sorry. How is he? How are the others."

"The others were treated for smoke inhalation and released from the hospital last night." Niki replied taking a deep breath. "Ando, had internal injuries on top of the smoke inhalation. They didn't expect him to survive the night, but he did. They gave him another two hours tops this morning, but he has held on for eleven hours. His condition was upgraded from critical to stable. He's holding on by a thread, but he is still holding on. His mother and father flew over from Japan last night. Hiro hasn't left his side once."

Gabriel nodded. "Thanks. Just let us know if there is anything we can do, ok?" He said as he walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

Angela opened the door to the penthouse walking inside followed by George who slammed the door behind him.

"George dear, please try not to get your blood pressure up." Angela told him nonchalantly as she looked over the mail. "Lord knows we don't need another illness around here."

George turned and looked at her. "Well Angie, I would like to thank you for your support back there. Thank you for standing in my corner."

Angela looked up at him, pursing her lips tightly. "Well quite frankly George, you had every word of that coming to you. I was cheering that boy on."

George turned looking at her incredulously. "What are you saying?"

"Common George, cut the shit!" She replied firmly. "He is right and you know exactly what I am talking about! "

"Angela, my God!" He shook his head.

"George, you have spent your life manipulating the lives of your children. And you continue to do so today. You and your daughter may scream insults back and forth at each other, while you end up laughing in the end, but I can see in your daughter's eyes every time she looks at you that down deep inside her soul; in places she may be unaware of, she hates you. You _did_ abandon her George. You took away her brother and she does not forgive you for what you have done. She may say she understands, but make no mistake about it; she _hates_ you and your son hates you!"

Angela stood up walking directly in front of him. "And just how do you think she is going to feel about you when she learns that you are planning on turning Gabriel over to Catherwood."

George looked at Angela in shock. "How did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know." She replied firmly. "I know and that is all you need to know. You have your secrets and I have mine. Laura _will_ find out, George. And when she does, may God help you; for there will be no forgiveness."

"I am turning him over to keep my family safe." George seethed.

_"It is his family, George!"_ Angela shouted. "You are _not_ within your right to do this to them! Gabriel is her husband, and despite all of his past ill deeds, he is a damn good one and you should be grateful! He can keep her safe George! You cannot! Giving Gabriel to Catherwood will not keep her safe! It will break her heart. And do you really think Catherwood is going to honor his word to you? The moment he has Gabriel in his cluthches, he will turn on you and we will all be in danger. He is not a man of honor. Stop trying to control destiny George! Stop trying to sabotage what has already been written! Do not make your family hate you more than they already do. You keep trying to take control and you have already made too many mistakes. And you know _exactly_ what I am referring to!"

He looked at her in disbelief. "Don't you go there, Angie." George sneered at his wife.

Angela pursed her lips tightly as she looked him directly in the eye. "No George dear, we have been walking on eggshells about this long enough. It has become an albatross around your neck and it is time for you to stop pretending it doesn't exist."

"I suggest you stop talking right now!" George shouted.

"The night Laura was shot." Angela continued. "It is because of you that your daughter almost died."

"No more! Stop!" George started to bolt from the room, but undeterred, Angela continued to speak.

"You ordered Noah Bennett to do whatever he had to do to keep Laura from getting to Gabriel that night…."

"Angela, I'm warning you…

"You replaced the poison in those viles with saline solution and a tranquilizer, as was the plan…"

"Stop!" George began to sob.

"But you didn't count on your daughter's love for him, did you? You underestimated her powers, didn't you George? You left to go down the hall to get a cup of coffee and pick up the sports page….."

"For the love of God Angie…" George was sobbing.

"You didn't let Noah Bennett in on our plan to keep Sylar alive and that is why he gave the order for Sylar to be shot…"

"Please Angela!" George broke down.

"And then when you weren't looking, your daughter astral projected herself into the execution chamber just as Matt Parkman fired two shots at Sylar…but the bullets went into her chest instead, didn't they George? You left the room! You didn't tell the others what the plan was. It is because of _you_ that your daughter almost died! You George! If you had been there, you would have overridden Noah Bennett's orders and wait for the tranquilizer to take effect. But no George…your own damn arrogance got in your way."

Angela stood over George as he sobbed on the floor. "All this time you keep talking about destiny; how your daughter will be the one to kill Phinneus Catherwood. This has never been about your daughter's destiny George, it has been about revenge for _you_. Revenge for Elizabeth's murder. You talk about Laura's destiny, but Gabriel is right. You care more about revenge than you do about her well being. If you really believed in your daughter, you would show her more concern. She is most certainly the one who will kill Catherwood; the prophecy has told us this, but you will not allow fate to play it's hand. You cannot say that you trust in fate while looking down your nose at it, George."

George sat on the floor sobbing in anguish. Angela sat on the floor next him with her hands on his shoulders. "Don't get me wrong my dear." Angela replied. "I am not judging you. You and I have both made mistakes where our families are concerned and our children have suffered greatly for it. We both believed we were doing the right thing, but we were so wrong."

George looked up with tears in his eyes. "Do you all really believe I don't love my daughter, or that I wanted to abandon my son? I knew what I was wrong to give Brandon up. My wife didn't want to and there was not a day that went by that I didn't hate myself. But when I married Elizabeth, I was so much in love. When Laura came, I didn't know how to be a father. And when Brandon came along a year later, all of the sudden I had two children. Then I learned that not only did I have a wife with powers, but a child who not only had powers, but was also very special even among the special. I was terrified, Angie. And then the night he came to take Brandon away. I didn't know what to do. I knew we had to prepare Laura for what she was destined to do, but having to watch out for both of them terrified me."

George stood. "He was right, Angie. I should have taken my family away and kept them safe. My son and daughter had to grow up apart. I should have never made that choice for them. You are right. My daughter almost died because of my negligence and Gabriel was right. I am a coward."

Angela put her hand on his face. "Then don't you think it's time to stop?" She whispered. "Stop trying to protect your daughter. She draws her strength from her heart. And no matter what we think about Gabriel, that boy is her heart. Losing him would destroy her. Please George. Please don't do this. Let destiny take its course." She tenderly embraced him. "Have faith, George."

George tearfully embraced Angela as they stood there sobbing.

* * *

Gabriel lay next to Laura on the bed stroking her face as she slept. Softly he kissed forehead.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she turned and looked at him. She smiled weakly as her eyes came into focus. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey yourself." He whispered softly kissing her.

"I feel like shit." She whispered.

"You look beautiful." He half-smiled.

"Liar." She tried to scoot over and snuggle next to him, but she was too weak to move.

"It's the magnesium drip. If you feel like a rag doll, it's because you are supposed to. If you start moving around too much it will make you….."

Laura tried to put her hand over her mouth, but her efforts were in vain as she spewed vomit all over him.

Gabriel closed his eyes grimacing. "Nauseous."

"Oh my God honey, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, but began laughing softly.

"It's ok." Gabriel smiled slightly cringing. "What's a little puke between two people in love, right? I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be right back."

"You got some on your shoe." She called out after him giggling softly.

He nodded wincing. "Thanks." He made a face as he shut the door.

A few minutes later Gabriel returned from the bathroom just as Peter was taking her blood pressure. As he finished, he looked at Gabriel and shook his head. "No change." He told them.

"You mean this shit isn't helping?" Laura asked faintly.

"Not yet." Peter smiled softly stroking her face. "You may need to give it a few days."

"A few days?" She groaned. "I can't even move. How am I supposed to go to the bathroom even? I can't even stand up by myself."

"That's what you got me for." Gabriel smiled softly.

"I would rather go back to keeping you around as my sex slave." She whispered hoarsely.

"Honey, if your blood pressure stays up, you might have to stay on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy." Peter told her firmly.

"That's almost four and a half months." She sighed feebly.

Peter finished changing the IV. "Well, I'm going to go grab my wife and get some dinner. You rest, ok?" He smiled at Laura as he bent over and kissed her fore head.

"Aye, aye Captain Petrelli." She smiled softly.

"Take care of her, man." He told Gabriel patting him on the back as he left.

"He always does." Laura smiled tenderly at Gabriel.

Gabriel laid down next to her, caressing her face.

"I heard what you said to my dad out there." She said as she brushed his hair away from his eyes.

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry baby, but he had it coming."

Laura shook her head. "Don't be sorry." She giggled softly. "You rocked the house. You said everything I have been feeling, but…well, he's my Dad."

Gabriel shook his head. "It's still no excuse. I know he's your father and maybe I should have been more respectful, but when he comes barging into our house and asks Mohinder about your ability to travel to Japan before even asking how you were doing, I just saw red."

"It's ok." She whispered. "Respect has to be earned. It is never a given. I don't care who it is."

Gabriel propped himself up on his elbow looking in her eyes. "Baby, did you mean what you said last night? About being done with this and us going away where they can't find us?"

Laura looked thoughtfully closing her eyes, then opening them again. "I don't know." She whispered. "I'm scared to death, and I don't want anybody to die ever again because of me." Her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"It wasn't your fault." He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him careful of the IV in her arm. "What happened at the dojo was the work of some ignorant assholes, not you."

"No, it is Callahan's fault." She replied, he eyes growing angry. "He exposed us, Gabriel. They know what we all are. People are afraid of what they don't understand. It is the way it has always been. You remember how terrified I was when I started discovering my abilities. Sure, now it's all cool, but it can be pretty damned frightening at first. But think of what people who do now know about us must be feeling."

"Well just say the word and the world will never hear from us again." He whispered tenderly holding her.

She looked up at him tearfully. "You don't know how much I want to take you up on that. To take you and Seth and just go far away." She closed her eyes as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "But do you really think Catherwood is going go just let us disappear? He won't, baby. Catherwood will keep killing everybody I love until he finds us. He won't stop until he has killed every last one of us."

"She's right." They turned and Brandon was standing in the doorway with his son Jake.

Gabriel stood up as Laura smiled brilliantly at them. "Hey…two of my other favorite guys." She motioned to Jake to come see her. "Get over here bud!" Laura slowly sat up and hugged her nephew. "Did you lose another tooth? Let's see…"

Brandon pulled Gabriel aside. "Look I know this is no place for a kid, but he was pretty instant that he wanted to see Laura. He seems to think he can help her. He wouldn't let it go, so I brought him over. I hope it's ok."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Gabriel patted his shoulder. They both looked at Laura smiling as she talked with Jake about his Yu-Gi-Oh cards. "He's lifted her spirits already. She adores both of your boys, but between you and me, I think Jake is her favorite." Gabriel turned back to Brandon. "So how does he think he can help her?"

Brandon shrugged. "I don't know. But I know my son well enough to know that when he is adamant about something it is for a good reason. He maintains he can help her, so let's just see what happens."

"I can help her Daddy." Jake looked at them soberly. "I can take it away."

Brandon walked over and kneeled next to Jake. "Jakers, what do you mean you can take it away?"

"I can make her not feel sick anymore." He replied.

Laura looked at Jake in wonder. "You can help me, can't you?"

Jake nodded.

Gabriel smiled softly picking Jake up. "Well if you think you can help, then let me see what you can do." He carried him over setting him down on the bed next to Laura.

Jake stroked Laura's face as she softly smiled at him. Laura could see he had tears starting in his eyes.

"Are you scared?" She whispered to him.

"Just a little bit. He answered her. "But I have to help you and the baby."

Laura put her hand on his face. "I'm a little scared too. But I know you're going to help me, so it's going to be ok. I promise not to be scared if you're not, ok?"

"Ok." Jake whispered.

Jake put his hands over Laura's heart. His eyes closed.

Brandon and Gabriel watched astonished as Jake began whispering something in Laura's ear. Then slowly, a warm glow began to emit from where he had his hands across Laura's heart. At first they were apprehensive, but the glow was warm and peaceful. It began to grow across Laura's body, then traveling into Jake's hand. They could see Jake close his eyes and take a deep breath.

Just then, Niki and Peter walked in. Seeing the Jake sitting next to Laura, they watched uncertainty.

"What is happening?" Niki whispered to Gabriel.

"We don't really know." Gabriel answered softly shaking his head. All any of them could do was stand and watch.

A moment later, they watched as the glow overtook Jake's body, than slowly began to diminish.

Gabriel ran to Laura who looked up at Gabriel smiling. "How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I feel amazing." She answered him thunderstruck by what happened.

Peter ran to check her blood pressure monitor. He looked up at them smiling. 122/85. "You're back to normal again." Laura smiled as Gabriel happily embraced her.

They all looked at Jake who sat quietly. Laura sat up and examined his face and her smile faded. "Peter?" She called to him.

Jake looked like he was in a trance. His face was pale and damp. "Hey Jakers…what's up?" Brandon tried to get him to talk, but he couldln't.

Jake began to go limp in Brandon's arms.

"Oh God." Laura shook her head horrified. "I never should have let him do this."

Peter put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." He replied. "He's ok. I just absorbed his power. This is part of the process."

Brandon kept trying to get Jake to respond, but he just laid there limp. His body began to convulse into a seizure. "What in the fuck is happening?" Brandon screamed.

"Brandon!" Peter assured him. "He's ok. Don't stop him."

Brandon stood back as he watched his son lie there shaking. Powerless to do anything he buried his face in his hands and watched terrified.

Abruptly, Jake stood up. He opened his mouth as a form of black mist came pouring out of his mouth, disappearing into the air in front of him. Jake sat down on the floor gasping for air.

Brandon ran to his son and picked him up holding him tightly. "Jakers! You did it! You were great buddy!"

"Daddy, I'm ok!" Jake smiled happily sounding surprised.

Brandon cocked his head. "Of course you're ok. Did you think you wouldn't be?"

Jake only stared at his father.

Laura sat up in bed. "Jake, did you think you were going to die?" She asked him astounded.

Jake nodded.

Gabriel and Brandon looked at each other in shock then Laura put her hands over her face as tears began to spill out of her eyes. She removed her hands and held out her arms to her nephew as he walked to her slowly. Laura tearfully held him, and then sat back so she could look at his face. "You mean you wanted to make me feel better even you thought you were going to die?" She asked caressing his face.

"I didn't know." He replied somberly. "I just knew I had to do it."

Laura smiled at him. "You know what bud? You're a true hero."

Brandon sat down next to his son. "That's right. Because you jumped in there without giving a single thought to yourself."

Gabriel kneeled down in front of him. "Hey. That's exactly what Spiderman would have done." He smiled.

Jake's eyes got wide as saucers. "Really?"

Gabriel nodded. "Really." He smiled. "Thank you for saving my wife and baby."

"Well, I had to save her so she could save all of us." He whispered.

Gabriel hugged him tightly. As he held Jake, he looked over at Laura, who half-smiled knowingly at him. Gabriel nodded in comprehension.

"Peter…" Laura glared at him. "Take this stupid IV out of my arm, or I am going to feed it to you personally and you won't like the entrance route."

Everyone laughed. "She's back." Gabriel grinned as Laura smiled.

* * *

Later that night as Gabriel slept, Laura opened her eyes and climbed out of bed. Standing in the middle of the bedroom, she took a deep breath closing her eyes.

The room began to shake waking Gabriel up. "Laura?" He looked around the room, then following his eyes to her standing there. He picked up his glasses from the nightstand, putting them on. As his eyes slowly came into focus, he struggled to believe what he was seeing.

"Holy shit!" He whispered in amazement.

**END OF PART 40 **


	41. Chapter 41

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 41 – The Devil in the Darkness

Gabriel sat mesmerized as Laura stood in the middle of their bedroom. Her eyes were closed with outstretched arms. He could see the room beginning to quake while gradually a purple light emitted from the top of his wife's head forming an orb which seemed to take on a life all its own. The orb floated next to Laura as it began to materialize…

"Holy shit!" Gabriel whispered partly horrified, yet fascinated. Laura stood there smiling at him.

Standing next to Laura was her astral projected self. He turned on the light and walked toward her. Her form was solid as she was. But unlike Laura, her projection was not pregnant.

"Cool trick, huh?" She giggled.

"How?" He asked, his eyes wide opened as he stared at both of them. "Are you able to control how your image is projected?"

Laura nodded excitedly. "Yep. I think this new ability is a little gift from our son. Mohinder warned me that my powers would change as I got further along in pregnancy. This is what you call astral projection v 2.0."

Gabriel stood flabbergasted. "I don't understand. You used to need to be asleep for this to happen, but now…."

"But now I can literally be two places at one time." She beamed happily. "I can be making love to you her in our home while I am also across town buying groceries. AND…I can teach again."

"So now you can train the troops in Japan." He looked at her glowering. "Leave it to you to find a way. "Does she talk?"

"Of course I talk, goofball." Her projection giggled. "It's me."

Gabriel shook his head. "How is this even possible?"

Laura clenched her fists together as she closed her eyes. In a flash of light, the projected image turned back into an orb, then disappeared.

"How is _any_ of this possible?" Laura replied shrugging her shoulders. "According to science, man should not be able to fly, but Nathan and Peter would beg to differ. It is what it is and if you try to figure it all out, you'll just make yourself crazy."

"There was a time not too long ago where I would have seen that very same power, I would have killed for it." He shook his head.

Laura cocked her head, narrowing her eyes at him. "So not funny."

"Yeah…touchy subject." He nodded. "And you need to get your sexy ass back in bed, my love. You just got taken off an IV a few hours ago."

She smiled mischievously at him. "Under normal conditions I would not argue with you when you try to force me into bed, but honey, I feel fine! I'm more than fine. I feel ready to take on the world. I can do hand springs. In fact I think I will." She started to jump into the air, but he stopped her.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should." He playfully scolded her.

"Well…" She smiled playfully at him. "If you really want to get me in bed, I know of one way to get me there." She began kissing him softly. He pulled her to the bed, then falling down pulling her on top of him. She stopped kissing him and looked up. "But first you have to catch me." She laughed naughtily as she took off running.

Gabriel stood smiling, shaking his head. "I could use my TK to win this battle, but where's the fun in that?" He took off running after her.

They chased each other around the house laughing as she outsmarted him at every turn until he finally cornered her in the study where she was sitting on the couch waiting for him. Smiling wickedly, he approached her slowly rubbing his hands together. "I got you right where I want you, pretty lady."

"Are you sure about that." He heard a voice from behind him and he saw her leaning against the doorway, arms folded.

"Oh, you bitch!" He laughed as he looked back at her image as it waved to him disappearing. Laura giggled and took off running again.

"Ok you vixen…all's fair in love and war…and the pursuit of an amazing round of animalistic sex when I catch you." He cornered her in the kitchen. Holding out his hand, he tried unsuccessfully to pull her to him with his telekinesis. "Shit!" He muttered.

She stood there laughing. "You are forgetting, handsome..." She smiled tauntingly at him. "I can block your powers."

He sauntered sensuously toward her. "True. You may be able to block my powers on _you_…but I think you forgot to tell your clothes that." He laughed as he held out his hand, retracting it back as her pajamas slowly slid off of her onto to the floor. "So take that, _chosen one_."

Laura stood naked; her eyes glancing down at her clothes on the floor, then back up at him. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh, yes I did." She grinned proudly. "Face it sweetheart, you have met your match!"

"Touché." She smiled softly. She stood in front of him rubbing her hands softly across his chest. He bent down to kiss her just as she pulled back.

"But, you may be good watch boy….but I am better." She taunted him as she held out her hand closing her eyes as his pajama bottoms disintegrated from his body.

"Dammit! That was my favorite pair!" He shouted in a high pitched voice. He stood for a moment looking down at his nude body then back up at her. He closed his eyes shaking his head. "You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

"And I always will." She smiled putting her arms around his neck. They began to kiss softly, then with growing passion.

"Are you finished?" He asked pulling her in close to him between kisses.

"For now." She whispered rubbing her lips against his neck.

"Are you are horny as I am?" He asked as their kisses grew more intense.

"Uh huh." She replied nibbling on his earlobe.

He stood back looking at her. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Are you going to stand there talking my ear off all night, because I'm so hot I'm ready to detonate." They began to kiss feverishly again as she pulled him to the floor, their bodies melting together in delirious passion.

* * *

Peter sat up in bed and groaned causing Niki to wake up. 

"Honey, what is it?" She asked him sleepily.

"It sounds like Mrs. Ryan is feeling much better, because Mr. Ryan is up there moaning like a dying moose." He winced.

Niki rolled her eyes. "I thought you were getting that power under control."

"I am, but I was keeping my ears focused in case Laura has a relapse." He said putting his hands over his face leaning his head back on the pillow. "But obviously she is feeling much better."

Niki crawled to him smiling. "Well, we could give them a little competition. Why do _you_ always have to listen in on _them_?" She started kissing his chest.

"Have I ever told you I like the way you think, Mrs. Petrelli." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows at her. She pulled him down laughing.

* * *

Laura's body trembled with pleasure as Gabriel released himself inside of her, shuddering with gratification. He collapsed on top of her, and then rolled onto his side as their bodies glistened from their fevered ardor. 

"Oh my GOD, that was incredible." He whispered breathlessly pulling her next to him. "You have no idea how much I've missed this."

"I've missed you." She whispered kissing his moist chest as they wrapped themselves around each other. "God I love you."

"I love you too, baby." The apartment was cold and she began to shiver. He pulled a blanket off the couch wrapping it around them, tucking it in around her. Laura snuggled deep against his chest. "Remind me to buy Jake something really amazing for Christmas." Gabriel grinned.

"I think anything you buy him will be amazing." She smiled softly. "He adores you."

"He's a pretty amazing kid." Gabriel whispered thoughtfully. "I have a feeling Seth is going to be just like him."

"Well if you are anything like I have seen you with the other kids, you are going to be an amazing dad." She caressed his face as she kissed him gently. "Seth and I are lucky to have you."

"I'm the one who is lucky." He whispered stroking her face. "You will never know how happy you have made me. I never thought I could be this happy, but you have given me so many amazing gifts. You gave me your heart…twice, and now you are giving me a son. Have I ever thanked you?"

She smiled softly looking in his eyes. "You don't ever have to thank me for doing what comes naturally to me. You have made me happier than I have ever been in my whole life. My heart is safe with you."

He kissed her damp forehead. "You may not need me to protect you, but I always will take care of you."

"I love you, Gabriel." She half-smiled caressing his arms. His eyes began to float away to another place. Although Laura knew where his mind had drifted to, she asked anyway. "Where did you go?" She whispered.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Do you ever think about it?"

Although he was vague, Laura knew what he was thinking of. "The baby." She whispered sadly. "The one that died the night I got shot."

"Yeah." He nodded caressing her face. "Do you ever wonder about him, or her? If it looked like you, or like me? Whose personality it had? Things like that."

"Every day." Laura smiled thoughtfully. "I try so hard not to think about it; but just like Seth it was a product of our love. Sometimes I hate myself for being the reason our child is dead. And as much as I hate to say this, especially out loud; if I had go back and do it all again knowing what I know now…" She looked down, then up at him again. "I still would have chosen to save you." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

Gabriel laughed softly holding her tightly. "You could never be horrible. And truth be told, if the shoe was on the other foot; I would have chosen you too. But we can't beat ourselves up over something we can never change. I guess we'll always wonder, but it wasn't meant to be."

Laura looked at him sadly, tears now spilling out of her eyes. "It was a little girl." She whispered as he felt tears fall on his chest.

Gabriel propped himself up on his elbow looking down at her, gliding his fingers up and down her arm. "You knew it was a girl?"

She nodded sadly. "When I was comatose, my dad ordered tests on the embryo. Just before you came home, Mohinder filled in the missing pieces of my life. He told me about you, how I got shot and the baby. He told me it was a girl." She half-smiled. "In my heart I named her Elizabeth."

"After your mom." He kissed her forehead. "Well maybe after all this business with Catherwood is over, we can have another baby."

Laura laughed softly. "Let's see how we do with one before we start planning the next one. Raising a child isn't for the weak, I can tell you that right now."

"Deal." He replied kissing her softly. "But it's never too early to start practicing, is it?"

He was answered when she playfully straddled him, their souls once again reaching pinnacles of erotic fervor.

* * *

Hiro lay sleeping in the empty bed in Ando's hospital room. Since Ando had been brought in two days earlier Hiro had not left his side. This took lying to the hospital staff that he was Ando's brother. By all rights he was his brother. They had been friends since they were children and Ando was a true friend. Hiro loved him dearly and felt if he left his side even for a moment, the spell would be broken and he would lose his friend forever. 

He knew the staff in ICU didn't really believe he was Ando's brother. But they had grown fond of Hiro and were deeply touched by his devotion to his friend. To see the love between them warmed their hearts. They did their best to keep the bed next to Ando empty so Hiro could have a place to sleep when he needed to.

Since Ando had been brought in there was little change. Though the medical staff was sure he would not survive the night he was brought in he did. The doctors did not offer him any assurance that he would live, but when he made it past the 24 hour mark the night before, Hiro felt hopeful. Even the doctors were astonished he had survived as long as he had.

Hiro was awakened by the door opening as Niki, Brandon and Laura walked in quietly.

"I'm glad to see you getting some sleep." Laura gave her friend a heartfelt hug.

"I don't sleep much." He replied somberly. "I don't want Ando to wake up and find himself alone."

Niki smiled tenderly. "He'll never be alone as long as you are with him Hiro. You are a friend in the truest sense of the word."

"That's a fact." Brandon nodded half-smiling.

Laura stood next to Ando rubbing his arm and gently kissing his forehead. "Has there been any change?"

"No change." Hiro replied sadly. "His mother and father are going to sign a…ah…do not suffocate…sussicate…" He struggled with the phrase.

"A Do Not Resuscitate order; a DNR?" Laura offered.

"Yes!" Hiro replied. "They do not believe he will heal. I told them if he needs long term care, my father will pay. But they are too proud. They feel if machines need to keep him alive, he isn't living and it is up to God to decide. They do not understand. He is alive in there. I know he is. I can feel him. He talks to me." Hiro smiled at Laura. "Just like I used to talk to you when you were in a coma."

Laura smiled at him, touched. She glanced at Niki and Brandon, who were both smiling.

Niki stood up, approaching him. "What if we told you that Christmas was going to come a week early this year?"

Hiro could guess something wonderful was about to happen the way they all looked like they were bursting at the seams. "The only thing I would like from Santa Claus is to bring my friend back to me. Please tell me you have something good to tell me."

Laura smiled at him. "Come on out guys." Hiro looked around as Peter and a small boy materialized in front of him.

Hiro smiled ecstatically. "Peter Petrelli!" He embraced his friend.

"Are you ready to save Ando?" Peter asked smiling.

Hiro looked at them all astonished. "You can save him?"

Peter laughed softly. "Well, I'm just in training. My little dude here is going to help him."

"This is my son Jake, Hiro." Brandon smiled proudly. "He has a very special power and he can help Ando."

Hiro kneeled down in front of Jake holding out his hand. "How do you do, Jake? My name is Hiro Nakamura. I am pleased to meet you."

Jake took Hiro's hand shaking it bashfully. "Hi." He whispered.

Hiro smiled at Jake. "Can you really help my friend?"

Jake smiled confidently. "Where is he sick?"

Hiro cocked his head impressed by the young boy's assurance. "He has a concussion and bleeding in his head. Also, he has a ruptured spleen, which is right here." He pointed to Ando's abdomen. "He also has cracked ribs and one of them punctured his lungs. They were waiting for him to get stronger to operate, but he isn't getting stronger."

Jake put his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "It's ok Hiro. I can fix him."

Laura smiled at Brandon who looked at Jake proudly with tears in his eyes.

"Sweet niblets! What are all you people doing here?" A nurse breezed through the door shouting as Laura hid Jake behind her. "Family only in this room and none of you people, except for Hiro look like family."

_"Invisible mode."_ Laura told Peter telepathically.

_"I__ got this__. You distract her." _

Laura smiled and turned the nurse away from Peter as he made Brandon, Jake and Niki invisible. "Ma'am, I'm his cousin from…um…Sapporo Japan."

The nurse cocked her head glowering at Laura. "_You_, are his cousin. Funny, you don't look Japanese."

Laura pretended to be sad. "That's what everybody tells me. You see my mother was part Japanese. You have no idea the ridicule I had to endure growing up. The Japanese thought I looked too Irish, the Irish thought I looked too Japanese." She pretended to cry. "And now you're judging me. This is really a sensitive subject for me. I really don't care to discuss this anymore."

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'm convinced. Fine. You can stay, but no more than 10 minutes. Understand?"

Laura perked up. "Understand. That's all the time I need."

She looked around the room curiously suspicious. "Where did those other people go?"

Laura shrugged her shoulders smiling nervously. "Um, they went to wait in the lobby, just like you asked them too." She leaned in and whispered. "I think you frightened them."

The nurse turned and narrowed her eyes at Laura who had a fake smile pasted across her face. "No funny business, you understand me? Or I'll throw your pretty little ass out of here into next week, you hear me girl?"

_"Yeah__…__ just try it bitch."_She thought telepathically to Peter who snickered out loud. "I hear you."

The nurse looked around the room suspiciously, and then finally left.

Laura exhaled rolling her eyes. "Ok, let's get busy before Nurse Ratchet comes back here."

"Cousin from Japan?" Peter laughed as they rematerialized. "You have got to be shitting me!"

"It's called thinking fast on your feet." She hissed nervously. "We can talk about this later. Jake, come over here buddy. Let's make our friend feel better, ok?"

Jake stood next to Ando putting his hands on his head. He closed his eyes. Then moving his hands to his abdomen and then to his chest as a warm glow emitted from his fingers. As Ando's eyes slowly opened, Jake began to go into convulsion again as the black mist escaped from his body. Brandon held him nervously, until Jake stopped then opened his eyes.

Hiro beamed happily as "Ando! Your ok!" He embraced his friend as Ando looked around confused.

"Am I dead?" He asked them.

Laura giggled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If you are so are all the rest of us. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." He smiled looking confused. "Am I ok?"

"Thanks to my nephew Jake." Laura smiled proudly. "He's a healer."

Ando turned and looked at Jake. "Thank you Jake. You saved my life." He smiled at him.

"It's ok." Jake replied. "Piece of cake."

Brandon smiled embracing his son happily. "You did good, little man."

"Can we get some ice cream on the way home?" Jake smiled happily.

Laura shook her head. "Oh, he has got you so trained." She giggled.

"You were just like one of the Power Rangers!" Hiro smiled.

Jake's eyes lit up. "Can I be the red one?"

"Only if I can be the green one." Hiro laughed excitedly.

"I want to be the blue one" Ando replied.

"I'll be the pink one…she kick's as…butt." Laura smiled correcting herself.

"Then I get to be the yellow one." Niki smiled flexing her muscles.

"Ando, do you remember anything?" Brandon asked him.

"Bad people come in the dojo. They started breaking things. Everyone was scared and when I told them I was going to call the police, they beat me up. Then they ran away and left and the fireball came through the window."

"Hey Ando." Peter leaned in hugging him. "It's good to see you're going to be ok, man. Before that nurse comes back, I'm going to teleport Niki, Brandon, Jake and I out of here. Gabriel is waiting in the car with Claude who is probably trying to educate him on the Brittish Rock Invasion. This could get ugly fast."

Laura rolled her eyes at the thought of Claude and Gabriel arguing over their varying tastes in music. "By all means…go! I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Niki gave Ando a hug. "I'll come back to see you tonight, ok?"

"I'll like that." Ando smiled.

Peter teleported the group and they were gone.

Laura sat down on one side of him, while Hiro sat on the other side. "Ando, did you see who did this to you?" Laura asked him.

Ando nodded. "I can remember the faces of the men who beat me up." He looked apprehensively as he thought about the drive by.

"Ando, what is it?" She asked him softly.

"I saw his face." Ando recalled fearfully. "His eyes."

"Ando, who did this to you?" Hiro asked him frightened.

"The devil." Ando whispered. "The beast."

"Catherwood." Laura whispered to herself. "Well, this will never happen to anybody ever again, Ando. I am not going to rebuild the dojo."

"Laura no!" Ando shook his head. "You can't do that to the people in the neighborhood. They love what you have done. They love you. They love us."

"Ando, people are dead because of what we are." Laura replied sadly. "You almost died because of us. Catherwood has made them afraid of us. They know who we are. We are going to be publically victimized and it is the people around us who will suffer." She shook her head continuing. "The people in that neighborhood must hate me now."

Ando looked at her with wide eyes. "Laura, no." He shook his head. "You don't understand. The people in Brooklyn love us. All day long they were calling and coming by. They heard what Callahan said on the television, but they know you. They know Hiro. They love you and what you have done for the children in the neighborhood. You have helped bring hope to them. You can't close the dojo forever. If you do, he will win…and we all l lose."

Laura looked at him smiling tearfully. "You are the true Hero, Ando. Maybe you don't have abilities, but you have more heart than anybody I know."

Hiro smiled nodding quickly. "Ando shows me every day what true bravery is."

The nurse came bursting into the room. "Ok, your ten minutes were up a long time ago…OH SWEET JESUS!" She screamed seeing Ando sitting up in bed. "When did he wake up?"

"Oh!" Laura stood up. "It was a true miracle! He just woke right up."

"And why in the hell didn't you alert the medical staff." She shouted at Laura.

"Um…he's awake." She smiled sarcastically.

The nurse stood glowering at Laura with her hands on her hips. "I really don't like you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She shrugged. "It's because I don't have any boobs, isn't it?"

She pointed to the door. "Out!" She shouted.

"You are a cruel, cruel woman!" Laura sniffled. She looked at Ando. "I'll be by to see you tomorrow…"

"You are never stepping foot in this hospital ever again if I have anything to say about it." The nurse glared at her.

Laura smiled sweetly and stood directly in front of her face. "Really? Well, maybe I should take that up with my step mother…Angela Petrelli…ever heard of her? There is a wing just down the hall that the Petrelli family donated the funds for. You really are not going to make me call her, are you?"

The nurse took a deep breath and glared at Laura. "Fine. But I'll be watching you."

"There is no doubt in my mind you will be." Laura smirked as she walked out of the room.

_"Name__dropper."_Peter's telepathic voice came to her.

_"__Eaves dropper.__ Well I had to do something. __She was getting on my last good nerve."_

_"Do you want __me __to come teleport you out of there?"_

_"No. In fact, I have something I need to take care of. Why don't you guys __take Jake home and then __meet me at the dojo in an hour?_

_"What are you planning?"_

_"I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I figure it out."_

* * *

_Drivin__' by the grave yard  
__On a wicked winter's eve  
__And you're __wonderin__' why  
a man of faith __Is __whistlin__'  
nervously _

_Then you stop the car  
__And you hold your heart  
__'Cause you finally realize  
__Hell, the devil __ain't__ in the  
darkness  
__He's __a'rattlin__' 'round inside _

_And with folded hands you  
truly start to pray _

_And you're face to face _

_Face to face with the  
devil that you've been __dreadin  
__Eye to eye finally has arrived  
__But bad as it was, well now  
__sister__ wasn't it better  
__Dealin__' with him face to face_

* * *

Phinneus Catherwood stood inside what was once the lobby of the Brooklyn Martial Arts Center. He ran his fingers across the charred desk, watching the dirt disintegrate from his hands. He smiled malevolently to himself. "Sweet revenge." He hissed inwardly.

From his shirt pocket he pulled a photo of Gabriel Ryan. How his dark hair and eyes bellowed memories of his beloved Siobhán "Blood of my blood. Oh, how you have betrayed me, Sylar." He thought to himself. "But it is only a matter of time now. You will take your place at my side and reign over humanity together."

But tonight, seeing his eyes made his soul hurt. Nearly five hundred years had passed since the night Siobhán was taken from him. He ran from Ireland that night leaving behind his son to be raised by the town doctor. His son had passed on before he could find him again.

"My beautiful Siobhán." He whispered to himself.

"It's been over five-hundred years, isn't this dragging out the mourning period a little longer than necessary? Get over it already; it really is pathetic." He turned and looked behind him to see Laura Ryan standing there in her fighting Gis.

In an instant, he manifested into the beast. Laura stood looking at him, shaking her head undeterred. "Your hideous face and dog breath didn't scare me when I was two and it sure as hell doesn't scare me at twenty-nine, asshole"

"Why have you summoned me here, daughter of Grace Malone?" He hissed.

"Because I wanted to see if you actually had the balls to show up." She replied solidly. "I must admit, I didn't think you had it in you."

He laughed. "Have I impressed you?"

"I wouldn't go that far." She smirked

He laughed maliciously. "If you have brought me here to kill me, you have made a terrible error."

Laura shook her head with confidence. "No, this is not why I brought you here. Our time will come to fight, and I will kill you, but today is not that day."

Once again he took on the form of Phillip Callahan. "So are you going to enlighten me as to why you have taken me away from my Presidential campaign? I am a busy man. Afterall, I have a breed of mutants with special abilities I must expose to the world. Would you like to know what I have in store for you?"

"Why don't you just surprise me." She laughed spitefully. "And please don't call us mutants…we really don't like to be called that. And it truly is a sad day when you have to resort to hypocrisy to win an election." She narrowed her eyes looking side to side. "Boy, that sure didn't come out right, did it?"

"Regardless." He smiled scornfully. "It has already begun. People are becoming aware of your kind. They are afraid of you."

"They are afraid because you are making them fear us." She seethed at him. "But you and I both know that night this place came under fire, it was not a drive by. It was you."

Callahan laughed. "Of course it was. But at what lengths are willing to go to prove it."

Laura walked until she was standing directly in his face. "I have nothing to prove to you or anybody else." She held her hands out and suddenly the air around them began to warp. The dojo was instantly restored. Catherwood's face fell.

Laura laughed. "Not feeling so confident all of the sudden, are you, Mr. Senator."

"How is this possible?" He asked her. "Are you an illusionist?"

"Let's just say it's possible and leave it at that." Laura smiled boldly.

Then from behind Laura, hundreds of people appeared to filter out of the wood work. They all stood behind Laura as she smiled, watching them flock around her. Gabriel Ryan, Claire Bennett, Noah Bennett, Mohinder Suresh, Hiro Nakamura, Peter Petrelli, Niki Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Scott Yamagati, Brandon Price, Claude Raines and Matt Parkman walked from the back of the crowd and stood around her; her husband at her side.

She stood stared him down with poise. As she spoke, thunder echoed through her words. "You see Phinneus Catherwood, all you have managed to do is to waken a sleeping giant. You burned down the one place that once brought me solace in a time I desperately needed it. And this place has brought comfort and to the people in this neighborhood. You killed five people that night and almost a sixth. But right now he is sitting up in a hospital room in good health eating a cheeseburger, watching Spike TV and ready to come home tomorrow."

Laura got directly in his face, her eyes blazing with fire. "The night you burned this place to the ground, you called down the thunder. You can burn down my dojo. We will rebuild only to stand and fight you again. On November 6th of 2010 maybe you will win your election. It is only a battle, but I promise you here and now that on _April 1__9, 2013, you and I will stand ready to battle. And we will all be ready. I will fulfill my prophecy that night and with my bloodline standing beside me, I will avenge upon you the deaths of my mother all the way back to Grace Malone. I will rid the world of your evil forever, and the war will be won."_

Catherwood again manifested into the demon, drawing gasps of fear from the crowd.

"No, chosen one." He hissed. "It is you that will die. I will take your love and your child from you. It is your heart that makes you weak. Without those you love, you will be unable to fight."

In a flash Catherwood turned and hurled a dagger that instantly impaled Gabriel in the chest. Laura's face dropped as she turned white. "Gabriel?" She whispered weakly. "Oh God, NO!" She looked up at Catherwood, who was laughing malevolently. Gabriel clutched his chest trying to pull the dagger out, but he was too weak. He looked up at Laura with tears in his eyes holding his hand out to her. Laura took his hand. "Hold on baby!" She cried. She looked at Peter horrified. "Peter you have to save him!" She sobbed.

But Gabriel began to shake, then peacefully closed his eyes. Peter shook his head tearfully. "I'm sorry." Peter whispered. "He's dead."

Laura shook her head in disbelief. "No." She whispered tearfully. "NO!" She began to scream. She threw herself across him screaming his name as tears began to fall from her face.

Once again she looked at Catherwood, who had vanished into the night.

**END OF PART 40**


	42. Chapter 42

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 42 – Merry Christmas

Laura lay across Gabriel's chest sobbing in anguish.

"Ok, ok…he's gone! Now get the fuck off of me!" Gabriel shouted at Laura in disgust. "And if you ever kiss me again, I'll kick your ass into next month!"

Gabriel morphed back into Peter pulling the knife out of his chest.

"Ungrateful prick." Laura stood up morphing back into Gabriel.

Claude materialized back into Laura who ran to Gabriel showering him with kisses. "Oh baby, you deserve an Oscar for that performance. That rocked!"

"I do a better you than you." He smiled returning her kiss.

"And you looked adorable pregnant." She giggled embracing him.

One by one everyone morphed back into their true selves as Candice Wilmer, who had been posing as Peter, walked to the front of the group. The crowd of people behind them disappeared and the dojo was once again a muddle of charred remains.

"Lady, you kick ass!" Niki shouted hugging her.

Laura smiled at her. "That my dear was awesome! I owe you big time!"

"Yeah, you do!" She narrowed her eyes at Laura. "And there is a Gucci handbag at Sachs I've been eyeballing for a while."

Laura looked taken aback for a moment. "I'm kidding." Candice giggled. "Seriously! You don't owe me anything. That was a blast."

"Yeah, but dangerous." Nathan replied. "This worked out well, but what if we were wrong? What if he figured out what we are up to and he impaled Gabriel with the dagger for real?"

"He would have used his telekinesis to stop the blade in mid air, and then he would have recoiled it right back at him." Matt Parkman replied. "Right Gabriel?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Are you still holding a grudge about that? I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you didn't have to go and pump my stomach full of bullets in the first place." Matt retorted.

"Well if you hadn't been dumb enough to go shooting at me in the first place, I wouldn't have had to!" Gabriel shot back at him. "I mean, you shot at me in the FBI building and I levitated myself away unscathed. I mean, seriously! What the fuck were you thinking, Parkman?"

Niki stood between them. "Ok you two, we really don't need to revisit this…again."

"How long until he realizes he has been bamboozled by us?" Claude asked the group.

"Oh, not long at all." Laura replied. "Hell, he may have figured it out already. He may be smelly and ugly, but if there is one thing he is not is stupid. The point here was to make him realize that we can be just as underhanded and deceptive as he can and we succeeded. I don't think he will be underestimating us ever again."

She turned and looked at Candice. "And you, have just become my new best friend. Just because our army is small doesn't mean he has to know that."

Candice smiled. "I can make him think whatever you want me to."

Noah walked to the front of the group. "Ok everyone. Great job tonight. Why don't you all go home and spend the holidays with your families, because in a little less than two weeks, we are all heading for Japan for God knows how long. Happy Holidays everyone."

Everybody began wishing each other season's greetings. Laura noticed that Candice looked around the group smiling sadly as she grabbed her coat and scarf and walked out the door into the night. She grabbed her scarf and chased after her.

"Candice?" She called softly to her.

"Yeah?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did in there." Laura smiled softly. "That kicked ass."

Candice nodded slowly. "Thanks. It was kind of fun. It still gives me the willies to think I ever had sex with him." She shuddered.

Laura half-smiled. "I guess you could call it taking one for the team. Sometimes this job seriously sucks, doesn't it?"

"You have no idea." She nodded. "Well, goodnight. " She started to walk away.

Laura started to walk back to the dojo, then turned around watching Candice walk down the street. "Look, do have any family you're spending the holidays with?"

Candice turned around walking back toward Laura. She shook her head. "I was never close to my family, except for my brother Larry. I ran away from home when I was still in High School. I'll probably do like I always do and sit by my window, watching the decorations on the streets. Maybe taking a walk by the shop windows. I mean, hey, it beats having to deal with putting the stupid lights on the tree. I mean, what a pain in the ass that task is!" She smiled sadly.

Laura nodded in agreement. "Well, if you do find you want some company, and to look at a tree somebody else decorated, Gabriel and I are heading up to our lake house in New Hampshire. Peter, Niki and Micah will be there and my brother and his family. We might even have a few strays like Claude and Mohinder. We have tons of room, so if you feel up to it, why don't you come on up?"

Candice took a deep breath to keep her composure. She was so happy to be invited she almost burst, but instead she smiled coolly. "If I come do I have to bring a fruitcake or something?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping for a chia pet." They both laughed. "Just come as you are. It's not about the gifts."

"Maybe I'll see you there." She smiled softly. "Good night."

* * *

"Dammit!" Callahan shouted as he slammed down the phone.

A young man entered in from the adjoining office. "Sir? Is there something I can assist you with?"

"Why yes Alan." He replied angrily. "I could use some competence from my staff. When I ask for an update on those repulsive almsgivers, I expect results immediately. What do I need to do to make myself more clear to you."

Alan gulped nervously. "Sir, it appears it was all a trick. Gabriel Ryan is still alive and the dojo is still condemned waiting for permits to to be rebuilt."

Callahan slowly stood up with narrowed his eyes as he walked to Alan standing face to face. "I do not like to look like a fool, you ignoramus." He spoke slowly, his voice hissing in anger. "They will pay dearly for deceiving me this way and you will see to it that it happens. You will do this without fail. Do I need to remind you what I am capable of?"

"No sir." Alan replied undeterred.

He morphed into the beast form growling lowly. Then he opening his mouth to reveal that crawled out of Catherwood's mouth. His tongue opened exposing sharp teeth inside of it. It was a life form of it's own. Alan continued to look at him undaunted.

The phone began to ring on Callahan's desk. Alan confidently walked over to answer it.

"Very nice." Callahan said as he casually strolled back to his desk like nothing had happened. "Most of my campaign managers have either killed themselves or skipped town by now. I have a good feeling about you, Alan."

"Thank you Senator." Alan replied, then answering the phone. "Senator Callahan's office." He listened for a moment then handed the phone to Callahan. "It's your inside guy."

Callahan grabbed the phone. "That will be all, Alan." He said staring straight ahead. Alan quickly walked back through the adjoining door, closing it behind him.

"Ok, where are you?" He asked the caller.

"Same place I was last time you saw me. I don't have a lot of time."

"Very well. What did you find out for me?"

"I know that once we arrive in Tokyo, they are transferring us to another facility. I do not know where, only that they are moving us."

Callahan nodded. "When can you find this out for me?"

"During the Christmas holidays." The caller told him. "We are going to the Ryan's lake house for the holiday. I will see what I can get them to spill."

"Please see that you do." Callahan replied and abruptly slammed down the phone.

Callahan leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. As he sat there, a feminine hand touched his face. Smiling, he covered the hand with his own, opening his eyes.

"Hello, my darling." He smiled softly.

"My love." Siobhán whispered to him. They began to kiss passionately.

* * *

_One Week Later – Christmas Eve_

"So are Dad and Angela coming?" Brandon asked Laura as they shoveled snow from the lake house porch.

"I don't know." She shook her head sadly. "He says he has the flu, but he has been pretty distant after the fight he had with you and Gabriel last week. You would think just one day out of the year we could all put the bullshit on the back burner and remember no matter what happens, we are a family. And after the rollercoaster ride all of us have been on, we just need to all get over what petty little issues are bothering us and be grateful that we are together again and alive."

Brandon set his shovel down breathlessly. "I would agree with you, but Dad is a control freak, Laura. I know you have spent your life idolizing him, but he is far from the saint you think he is. If you knew half the shit he has done…"

"I never said he was a saint, Brandon. And what about the shit that has been done to him?" She retorted. "He loved our mother desperately. Every decision he has made since she was murdered has been about protecting us and getting revenge for her death. He's no hero and maybe he didn't always make the right choices, but he did what he had to do. And how can we sit and judge him when we have never stood in his shoes. You are the one who wears the cloth in the family, Reverend Price. Isn't this all supposed to be about forgiveness?"

Brandon looked thoughtful for a moment, then sat down in the swing. "Laura, I've never told this to anybody, not even my wife. But when he first told me who he was, I hated him. I hated him for choosing you over me. I hated him for not allowing me to get to know my mother. And I especially hated him because I had a sister that I knew nothing about. And please forgive me for saying this, but when I learned about you, I hated you too."

Laura nodded compassionately. "No surprise there. I would have hated me too. Learning that I was given up in favor of another sibling would have seriously pissed me off."

Brandon continued. "Dad finally managed to talk me into joining The OWI and the very first assignment I had was Gabriel Gray. I did not know at first that he was the lover of my sister, and then I learned the truth. I nearly quit the company. I wanted no part of anything to do with you." He looked to Laura for affirmation; she smiled warmly and nodded at him to keep going.

Brandon continued. "But then I started reading the files. I began reading how he gave up his life for you and all the hell you two went through." He looked at Laura half smiling. "And then I started to read about you. All about your life. Things you accomplished. And then I read about how you stood in front of a bullet for Gabriel…well, my heart melted. I wanted to know my sister and have a friendship with her. And I was so angry at my father for taking that away from me."

Laura put her hand over his. "But now we have found each other and I don't think I could love you more than I do if I had grown up with you. I know this is easy for me to say coming from my position, but Dad has done some things that have made us all say 'what the fuck'. I know why you feel the way you do Brandon, but do we really know why he did everything he has done? Isn't the important thing that we are together now and you didn't have to live in a house with a teenage drama queen hogging the bathroom?"

Brandon laughed. "Somehow I don't see you as being a bathroom diva or a drama queen. Not your MO." His face became serious again. "I know you love Dad. And I understand that. I would never expect you to not feel close to him. But Laura, I love you and Gabriel; but as far as I am concerned, George Ryan will never be my father. Aaron Price is the man I will always call my father."

Laura half-smiled. "I understand. But Brandon, there is something else I have been just dying to know."

"Just ask…my life is an open book." He replied thoughtfully.

"I am wondering how fast you could run if I threw a snowball at you." She smiled teasingly scooping up a handful of snow and patting it into a ball.

"You wouldn't." He glowered at her.

"Oh, I most certainly would!" She laughed hitting him in the back as he tried to make a run for the house.

Inside the house Niki, Peter, Micah, Jake and Colin were decorating a Christmas tree while Gabriel, Mohinder, Claude, Ando and Hiro were sitting around the dining room table playing scrabble.

"Bizitch is not a word, you idiot!" Gabriel shouted at Claude.

"Of course it is, you git!" He retorted.

"Let's see you use it in a sentence." Mohinder challenged him.

"Alright then…playing a game of Scrabble with the likes of you fuckin' yanks is a bizitch." Claude smiled proudly.

"That didn't even make any sense." Hiro replied, then turned to Mohinder. "What is a yank?"

"It is gibberish that comes from the mouths of limeys that don't know what in the hell they are talking about." Mohinder replied.

Gabriel reached over and handed him the dictionary. "Ok Austin Powers! You show me in there where it says Bizitch! If it ain't in there, it ain't happening"

"All right!" He snatched the dictionary out of Gabriel's hand.

Claude angrily opened the book, then turning to the B's quickly scanning the pages. His face quickly dropped.

"It's not there." He replied quietly, slamming the book shut.

"No shit!" Gabriel replied sarcastically.

They were interrupted when Laura and Brandon ran in the door laughing followed by Zeus. They were covered with snow from their fight.

"Where have you two been?" Gabriel looked at them laughing.

"Shoveling the porch and the driveway off." Laura replied taking off her jacket and boots.

"And ducking away from your wife's snowballs." Brandon laughed. "She has a good arm." Laura flexed her muscles.

Jake and Colin ran to Brandon. "Daddy, you had a snowball fight and you didn't tell us?" "Colin asked him.

Brandon kneeled down to them. "Don't blame me. It's your aunt's fault. Why don't you give me a few minutes to catch my breath and we can go out and make a snowman."

"Well, if they don't want to wait, I'll be glad to take them out there." Mohinder smiled standing up.

"Can we daddy?" The boys asked excitedly.

"Of course." Brandon smiled broadly. "Get your snow suits on." But before he could get the words out, they bounded up the stairs and to get dressed.

"Thank's Mohinder." Brandon grinned patting his arm. "I owe you one."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He replied. "Growing up in India, I've never played in the snow. I'm looking forward to it."

Ando and Hiro stood up. "We come too." Ando grinned excitedly.

"Well, since this game has turned into an absurd farce, I believe I will be joining you too." Claude stood up looking unpleasantly at Gabriel.

Gabriel leaned back in his chair. "Don't blame me because you can't spell worth shit."

"Bugger snipe!" Claude shot at him, then grabbed his coat and scarf walking out the door leaving Gabriel laughing.

The boys came running down from the attic carrying their sleds.

"Well, it looks like everybody is ready." Mohinder grinned. "Let's go."

"Watch out for snakes." Gabriel called after Mohinder who turned to him mouthing "fuck off." Gabriel's eyes narrowed as the others doubled over laughing.

Laura shook her head at him. "Can't you ever play nice on the playground with the others?" She tenderly kissed him.

"Nah." He replied putting his arms around her waist. "I'm more interested in playing with the pretty little dark haired girl with the green eyes than those two flatulent twits."

She grabbed his hand leading him to the couch as the others joined them.

Brandon looked around. "Where's my wife?"

"Oh, she went to the market." Niki replied. "We did rock/paper/scissors and she lost. She should be back soon."

"Why didn't you ask for help shoveling the front?" Gabriel asked Laura.

Laura shook her head incredulously at him. "I stood right over there and said 'Hey, I'm going to shovel the front, anybody care to join me' AS I was standing there with shovels in my hand. At what part did I lose you?"

"That's not what I meant." He grinned. "All I had to do was stick my hands in the snow and I could have melted it away in a matter of seconds."

She rolled her eyes at him and smacked him playfully. "Information which would have been more useful to me an hour ago. Next snowfall is yours."

"It's a deal." He kissed her softly.

"I'll be right back." Peter said quietly excusing himself. Laura watched him leave, concerned.

"Is he ok?" Laura asked Niki. "He hasn't said much since you two got here."

Niki shook her head. "He has been having nightmares all week."

"What about?" Brandon asked.

Niki leaned back in the chair. "Same as before. The prison, all of us getting locked up." She looked at Laura. "But the dream he had last night, he said your father wasn't there."

"Probably off saving his own sorry assl" Brandon shook his head sardonically.

Laura's eyes shot daggers at him. "Brandon, you know darned well I love you. I know you and Dad don't see eye to eye and you know I understand you feeling the way you do. But he is still our father and I am not going to listen to you sit here and go off on him. Especially not during the Holidays."

Brandon leaned forward thoughtfully cupping his mouth and nose with his hands. "I'm sorry sis. I'll keep my tongue in check for the holiday." He got up and went into the kitchen for a glass of water and was joined by Peter.

"Are you going to tell her?" Peter asked him directly.

Brandon rolled his eyes back in forth confused by his question. "Tell her what?"

"Are you forgetting I can hear thoughts?" Peter reminded him.

Brandon half-smiled. "Then you know why I feel about my father the way I do."

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I don't envy you walking around with that burden."

Brandon walked closer to him standing in front of Peter's face. "She can't know."

"She has the right to, man. She's gotten through worse. She can take it."

Brandon shook his head. "Not this, Peter. If she finds out about this, it will rock her world to hell." Brandon began to walk away.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Peter asked softly. "She's my sister too."

Brandon stopped walking for a moment turning around. "If you want to be the one to tell her that her father plans on selling her husband to save his own ass, be my guest Peter. But do you really want to pay the price that comes with that responsibility, or do you want to help me stop it from happening? It's your call, dude."

He grabbed his coat and walked out the front door as Peter stared after him thoughtfully.

* * *

Later that night after a dinner of buffalo wings and pizza, Peter sat alone in the living room watching the fire. After dinner, the kids hung up their stockings, then put out cookies for Santa and carrots for the reindeer and went off to bed. The grownups stayed up wrapping presents for the kids and putting them under the tree. But even the comfort and joy of the holiday season could not melt the burden in his heart. 

He felt his wife sit down beside him. He smiled and pulled her in close to him.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah." He replied kissing her forehead. "I'm just trying to unwind a little."

She snuggled against him kissing his shoulder. "You want to talk about it?"

He half smiled kissing the top of her head. "I'm not so sure talking will help. But having you next to me like this is all the help I need."

"I'm glad." She smiled softly. Than she sat up smiling. "Do you want your present now?"

Peter looked around. "What, you mean here?"

Niki rolled her eyes. "I am not going to give you a lap dance with children in the house! Give me some credit, please."

Peter laughed. "Fine, we'll save that for later. So, what did you get me?"

She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out an envelope, excitedly handing it to him. "Open it!" She smiled eagerly.

He took the envelope ripping it open. Niki began rubbing her hands together. Out fell a vacation package to Hawaii.

Peter looked at her smiling. "Is this for real?"

"On December 26th it is going to be very real." She leaned in kissing him.

"This is great!" Peter said studying the travel vouchers and brochures. "This resort looks bitchin!"

"Merry Christmas, baby." She leaned in kissing him.

"Are you ready for yours?" He whispered. Niki nodded excitedly folding her knees under her bouncing with anticipation.

He handed her two boxes, instructing her to open the small one first. She opened up the box to find an envelope inside. She opened it and read it over. Her eyes began to brim over with tears.

"The Jessica Sanders foundation for child abuse." Peter smiled. "I really wanted to be able to give you your sister back, but I knew I never could. I figured this was the next best thing."

Niki had full tears running down her cheeks now. "Do you have any idea how much I love you at this moment?"

"Why don't you hold off for a few minutes because there is more." He handed her another envelope. "This is actually from the rest of the family. Mom, George, Nathan, Heidi, Laura, Gabriel, Brandon and Robyn. Even Micah contributed his allowance…and DL wanted to help too." He held the envelope for a moment before she opened it. "This gift was given to you by the people in your life that love you for the amazing woman you are…and the amazing woman you should be." He released her hand. "Open it." He whispered.

Niki opened the envelope to find an educational bond inside. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Peter. "Is this what I think it is?"

Peter nodded. "You are finally going to have your dream. Whenever you are ready, you're going to law school."

"Oh my God." She sobbed holding him tightly. "This is amazing!"

"No, your amazing." He caresses her face gently wiping the tears away. "Your whole life you have sacrificed your own dreams and put everyone else in front of you. You put aside your dreams for Micah. You took care of him and everyone around you. Well, now it is time that somebody took care of you."

"I love you Peter." She whispered tearfully.

"And I love you." He pulled her in kissing her passionately. He pulled away for a moment. "Oh, I almost forgot…open the bigger package."

Niki grabbed the big package and tore off the paper. She looked inside the box and started laughing. "You son of a bitch!" She wadded up a piece of wrapping paper throwing it at him. She pulled the Hawaiian print bikini out of the box. "You knew!"

"I'm sorry." He pouted. "But I can't wait to see you in that."

"It really sucks being married to a mind-reader sometimes." She stood with her hands on her hips trying to look mad.

"Get over here." He smiled pulling her in close

"Merry Christmas, baby." She whispered kissing him

"Merry Christmas." He returned her kiss. Peter looked up and out the window. "Common." He whispered leading her out the door.

They stood on the porch holding each other watching the snow peacefully fall around them.

* * *

"You goofball." She smiled sleepily snuggling against him.

"Merry Christmas." He kissed her softly."

Merry Christmas baby." She replied closing her eyes..

Do you want to see what I got you?" He asked excitedly.

She giggled rubbing her eyes. "You remind me of a little kid."

"Hey, I've been keeping this surprise since Black Friday."

Laura sat up excitedly. "Ok…ok! Show me! I can't wait!"

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

Laura closed her eyes tight. She could hear him shuffling around the bedroom, then bounce back on the bed again. "Ok, you can open them now."

Gabriel was holding out a small box that was elegantly wrapped. Grabbing it from him, she ripped it open. Smiling at it's contents, she looked up at him biting her lower lip excitedly. He nodded to her to take everything out and look.

The first item she pulled from the box was a black silk scarf. She eyeballed the scarf, then back at him. "Is there another gift attached to this coming after everyone is asleep?" She asked wickedly.

"Yes." He smiled. "But, um…think outside the gutter. Keep looking."

She reached back in the box and pulled out what looked to be an electronic hotel room key. "Did you forget to turn the key back in the last time we ducked into the Ritz Carlton for a quickie?"

He glowered at her. "We have never ducked into the Ritz for a quickie…they don't exactly rent rooms by the hour."

She held up the key, narrowing her eyes to slits. "So is this from one of your other girlfriends you used to take there?" She giggled holding up the Ritz Carlton key.

"Like anybody else would put up with me!" He smiled knowingly. "Aren't you curious to know what its for?"

"Yes?" She nodded excitedly.

"And you will." He grinned mischievously. "Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow!" She sat up smacking him playfully. "You're going to make me wait that long?"

"It's for your own good." He smiled narrowing her eyes. "Because you see, tomorrow morning, I am going to blindfold you with that scarf, Hiro is going to teleport us to our destination, and I am taking you away for four days. Just the two of us."

"Where?" She asked him excitedly.

"Patience is a virtue, my love." He taunted her.

"Yeah, well as you learned early on, I am not exactly a woman of virtue." She smiled sweetly at him. "Common! Spill it!" She started tickling him, but he didn't budge.

"Nope." He laughed doing a backward somersault to get away from her. "You are just going to have to wait." He leaned in kissing her softly. "But trust me when we get there, every second of the wait will be worth it."

"Arrrrrrrgh!" She rolled on her back with her fists across her eyes kicking her legs in frustration. "You are making me crazy, you realize."

"I know." He smiled impishly. "Thanks to your dad practically holding a gun to my head to do the right thing by his daughter…" She shoved him playfully as he laughed closing his eyes. "I mean, allowed me the hand of his beautiful daughter in marriage, we never got to have a honeymoon."

"Well, we just never went on a trip." She smiled. "As I remember, we have been having a mind-blowing honeymoon for the last four months."

"Well, if you rather not go…" He shrugged.

"Don't be a jackass!" She pulled him in hissing him. "Of course I want to go!"

"My turn?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

Laura wrinkled her nose making a face. "I'm sorry baby, I feel really cheap, but all I got you was socks."

Gabriel's tried to conceal his disappointment. "Socks. Ok, well I need a few pairs."

Laura grimaced. "Um, it's just one. Sorry."

He nodded, making a face. "Well as long as it's a pair of socks from you, it's the thought that counts."

"Well…it's not exactly a pair….it's just one sock." She looked sadly at him.

"One sock?" Gabriel glowered at her. "And what am I supposed to do with one sock? Wear it on my dick?"

"Hey, it's your sock." She giggled. "Arrrrrrrgh!" She playfully shoved his chest. "Your killing me! You were supposed to get mad at me!"

Gabriel signed in relief. "Thank God! I was afraid I was going to have to pretend not to be pouting all day today."

Laura reached under the bed and handed him a stocking. "Merry Christmas."

"Ok…one sock." He laughed. "I get it."

He reached inside and pulled out a small manila envelope that was decorated with stickers and Laura's drawings of hearts, wreaths and naughty pictures. Studying it intrigued, he looked at her as she urged him to open it.

He pulled out a photograph that instantly brought tears to his eyes. Laura beamed at him her own eyes spilling over in tears as she watched his reaction.

"Oh my God." He whispered. Gabriel was looking at a 3D in vitro image of his son. Every little detail was visible like he was looking through a window into her womb. He looked up at her in amazement. "This is Seth?"

Laura nodded. "When Peter took me to the doctor last Wednesday, I paid a little extra for this. I wanted to give you something wonderful…well, aside from early delivery anyway, and this was the most amazing thing I could think of."

Gabriel looked back at the print, then back at her. "I love you." He pulled her in holding her tearfully. "Thank you."

She pulled back handing him the stocking again. "There's more."

"I don't know how you can possibly top this." He smiled reaching into the stocking again. He pulled out a matching set of dark green lacy lingerie. His eyes widened.

"Um, honey…I don't think this is my color." He narrowed his eyes holding it up.

"That's for me to put on, and you to rip off." She smiled mischievously.

"Put it on. Now!" He demanded.

Laura shook her head. "Nope! If I have to wait, so do you."

"Arrrrrrrgh!!!" Gabriel growled, then folded his arms pouting.

"Are you going to sit there pouting, or are you going to keep looking?" She giggled.

"Ok, what else did you put in here..." He reached inside pulling out what appeared to be a gift card. As he opened it to take a look, he busted out laughing. "A Japanese Home Depot gift card?" He studied orange and white card with the text all written in Japanese scroll all over it.

"Hey, just because we're going to be out of the country doesn't mean you're off the hook." She giggled. "We still have a nursery to put together."

"Um, I'm not exactly Bob Villa." He wrinkled his nose.

"And do you think I'm Martha Stewart?" She glowered at him. "But I think both of us can handle picking up a paint roller. Oh, and you got to see these!" She ran to her bag and pulled out a catalog. "Check this out! They have these stickers made out wallpaper you just wet and stick on the wall. They have tractors, cowboys, footballs. Even I can do that."

Gabriel smiled at her and pulled her in kissing her softly. "You know you are adorable when you start getting all mommyfied."

"Mommyfied?" She giggled. "Did you just invent a new word?"

"No, you did." He smiled softly. "When I see you getting all goofy about baby stuff that is the look that you get on your face."

"And you are so cute when you get all mushy." She smiled wiggling her nose. "Yeah, ok…remember I have diabetes…this is getting a little too sugary."

Gabriel perked his ears up as he could hear the others starting to get up. "Well, it sounds like everybody is getting up. I guess we should get out there."

"Not yet." She smiled softly. "I have one more thing for you."

"Honey, there are three kids in this house…" Gabriel grinned awkwardly.

"And you tell me to stay out of the gutter." She laughed as she reached under the bed pulling out a small box. "Merry Christmas baby." She whispered.

Gabriel opened the box slowly, than stopped and looked taking a deep breath. He looked up at Laura who was beaming as she watched his face.

Inside the box was the timepiece he kept in his shop that he had been working on since he graduated from college. It's workings had always presented a challenge to him and getting it's coils and geers to line up properly had alluded him for many years.

"Where did you get this?" He whispered.

Laura made a face. "Well, I kind of stole it."

"Stole it?" He chuckled still looking at the watch.

"Yeah." She nodded guiltily. "You see, when we were in Texas that fateful night, Peter and I did some digging around in some areas we weren't supposed to be in. I found your file in the records room. At the time I was looking for something in there to keep you from getting executed, but I noticed the watch and I remembered you telling me about the German timepiece. Hiro teleported me back there last month and I took it from your belongings. I also remembered that Seth had your watch when he came to us. I knew it was meant to come back to you."

Gabriel smiled and looked up at her. "Have I told you how special you are?" He pulled her in close, holding her.

"All the time…but I never get tired of hearing it." She smiled. They began to kiss passionately.

There was pounding on their door. "Aunt Laura, Uncle Gabriel! Get up! Santa was here!" They heard the children shout. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"I guess this is what we have to look forward to." Gabriel laughed softly.

"Yeah." She smiled. "And I can't wait!"

"Me either." He replied. "Merry Christmas, Laura Grace."

"Merry Christmas baby." She smiled as they walked out to the living room to join the others.

**END OF PART 40**


	43. Chapter 43

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 43 – Home Again

Laura, Niki, Robyn and Candice collapsed in the living room as the men washed the dishes in the kitchen. The kids were outside getting in another round of sledding before bedtime.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Laura." Candice smiled. "I thought twice about coming; in fact I even turned and went back in my apartment a few times before I got in the car. Even then I kind of hoped for a bad valve or something. But I came and this has been so wonderful. Thank you guys for having me."

"I'm glad you came." Laura replied patting her leg. "This was great fun today."

"It was." Nike smiled closing her eyes. "I just love coming up here."

"I just like watching the men working for a change." Robyn giggled. "After we all worked out butts off all day while they watched football, it's the least they can do."

Laura leaned forward. "I have a feeling when they get done with the dishes, we are going to have to rewash them anyway, so don't get too comfortable."

Nike laughed loudly. "I can see it now…Claude is probably standing there invisible so nobody can find him to work, Peter and Gabriel are probably sitting on the counter lazily using their TK to was while Mohinder, Ando, Hiro and Brandon dry."

Laura nodded. "Well, you are right, except for Ando and Hiro are in sleeping. Since they helped with dinner today, I figured they needed the night off. And since Hiro is teleporting Gabriel and I to wherever he is taking me tomorrow, he needs to get up early."

"Any clues on where he is taking you?" Robyn asked excitedly.

Laura shook her head. "None. He won't tell me a thing. I tried to get a clue to what to wear, but he says whatever I brought with me is fine. So I take that to mean we won't be joining you guys in Hawaii."

"Well, you know I would love to have you come under most circumstances, but not this time, sister!" Niki giggled. "I want my man all to myself."

"I wouldn't want us coming either." Laura laughed. "Seriously! I know you don't want to listen to those two bicker like cranky old men on your honeymoon. I sure as hell don't."

The group laughed.

"So Laura, what is the housing going to be like when we get to Tokyo?" Robyn asked curiously.

"Good question, hon. I've never been there." She replied. "Kaito says the homes are going to be comfortable as are the base apartments they are retrofitting and refurbishing, but I don't know what his definition of comfort is, so be prepared for anything."

"As long as my boys have proper schools, I think I can manage." She smiled.

"Well, you are in luck, because my dad recruited two school teachers; one who can rejuvenate like Claire and the other who can freeze things like Gabriel. I am also being told there will be a doctor added to the staff…who is also a healer."

"That's going to come in handy in the delivery room." Candice smiled.

"I just hope he knows something about birthin' babies!" Niki laughed.

"You mean _she_." Laura corrected her.

"I guess having a woman looking up your hoo-he is less awkward than having a man stare at it." Candice replied thoughtfully.

"Honey, I am going to be so pumped up on drugs, I don't plan on giving a shit who's looking at me." Laura giggled.

"I had both my boys naturally." Robyn boasted. "I didn't use the epidural."

Niki and Laura looked at each other rolling their eyes.

"Hey, why be the hero when you don't have to?" Candice replied.

Niki held up her hand high-fiving her. "Right on!"

Robyn stood up. "Well, I am going to get the boys ready for bed. Excuse me ladies." She abruptly left.

Niki shook her head slowly then leaned forward whispering. "Laura, you know I love you…and I adore your brother. But your sister in law is a…a…"

"Pretentious, self-righteous bitch with a proverbial stick up her ass?" Laura offered.

Niki closed her eyes sighing with relief. "Thank you for being the one to say it."

Laura shook her head. "I'm trying. You know I am, but quite frankly she annoys the living crap out of me. I love my brother…I love my nephews. But I can barely tolerate her. But she is a good mom. I give her that."

"Well, if your brother ever finds himself single…" Candice smiled coyly.

Laura looked at Candice laughing. "You have a thing for my brother?"

"Um…yeah!" She nodded. "He's gorgeous! The combination of the dark hair and blue eyes sends my hormones into overdrive every time he looks at me and says hi."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but unless something major happens, I think they are in it for the long haul." Laura half-smiled at her. "Sorry."

"I know." Candice sighed. "All the good ones are taken."

"Maybe you're not looking in the right places." Laura smiled.

"Where do you find them?" She asked.

"Wherever you least expect them to be." Laura giggled. "You just have to be open and ready take a chance."

"It's not like you're not a drop dead gorgeous girl with a killer body." Niki laughed. "Finding a man for you is not going to be a problem."

"Well, finding is one thing." Candice replied. "Keeping him…that's another story."

"Well, try not to act like a bitch, and you'll be fine." Laura smiled in jest. "Hey, Hiro and Ando are both single."

Candice nearly coughed on her wine. "You're kidding, right?" She laughed. "Aren't they a couple?"

Laura and Niki looked at each other and busted up laughing. "You mean like in….? NO!" Niki shouted almost falling out of her chair.

"You mean they aren't like…."

"Sigfried and Roy?" Laura laughed. "No."

They could hear the men turn off the lights in the kitchen and head into the living room bantering and insulting each other the entire way. They could hear Claude telling a joke as they approached.

"….and then he told her 'Fuck me! Your 27 and you still believe in genies?' "

They all busted up laughing. Gabriel sat down next to Laura as she snuggled against him. They all sat in various places around the living room, except for Mohinder who excused himself and went to bed.

"Where did my wife go?" Brandon asked Laura.

_"To surgically remove the stick from her ass."_ She thought to herself as she heard Peter snicker out loud. "She went to get the boys ready for bed."

"Well, I better go help her, or it's going to get awfully cold tonight, if you know what I mean." He hugged his sister wishing them all a Merry Christmas before going off to bed.

"I'll keep you warm." Candice whispered under her breath. Laura turned and winked at her. Candice then stood up. "Well, I think I am going to go to bed. Thanks again for having me."

"It's been great having you here and getting to know you." Laura smiled. "I wish we could have done this before."

"Me too." She half-smiled. "Well, goodnight."

"Good night." Everyone called after her.

They all watched her leave. "Well, if she gets cold tonight, I'm sure she could have her choice of teddy bears." Gabriel smiled to be greeted by Laura's elbow in his rib cage. "What?"

Peter stood up. "Well, I think we had better get Micah ready for bed. We have an early day tomorrow." He turned to Niki wiggling his eyebrows.

"Where is Micah going to stay while you're gone?" Laura asked them.

Niki and Peter looked at each other. "We're going to take him to DL." Niki replied apprehensively.

"This is going to be the first time you've seen him since…" Laura began.

"Since he walked out on me." Niki nodded sadly.

"That is going to be hard." Laura replied compassionately.

Niki nodded. "Well, we have both moved on and gotten over the anger. No we need to convince him to join us in Japan."

Laura stood up and hugged them both. "Good luck with that. And have a wonderful time."

"Get laid." Gabriel smiled impishly. They all turned to glare at him. "What? I meant the flowers!"

"Call us when you get there. Call my cell phone since I don't know where I'm going to be." She turned glowering at Gabriel."

"Don't worry." Niki smiled. "You're going to love where you're going."

"Yes, you will." Gabriel smiled standing up. "Have fun guys. Don't forget to write."

"We will." Peter grinned shaking Gabriel's hand. "We'll see you guys in about a week."

"And then it's off for Japan." Laura smiled apprehensively.

"When are they going to tell us where they are moving us to?" Niki asked Laura.

"Probably the second we get there." Laura replied. "It's for our own safety. Not even my dad knows."

"It would be nice to know what to plan for." She replied.

"Plan on everything, expect nothing." Laura smiled coyly.

They all hugged each other and went their separate ways to bed.

In the darkness, a figure stood in the shadows. The figure took it's cell phone out of it's pocket and dialed. "Yeah, it's me. Not yet. This is going to be more difficult than I anticipated. Not even George Ryan or Angela Petrelli knows. I think Laura knows more than she is telling, but she is playing dumb. Yes, Kaito Nakamura knows, but he is in Japan. His son…he is here. No. I won't do it. I draw the line at murder. I ain't doing it. Then you better find somebody else because I'm out." They slammed the cell phone shut and ran off into the darkness.

Abruptly, Claude materialized out of the darkness. "Well fuck me!" He whispered shocked by who he witnessed on the phone.

* * *

Laura giggled as she saw Gabriel bring the suitcases out of the bedroom. "Baby, we're just going for four days. Do we really need all that?" 

"No." He smiled. "But I know you well enough that the second my back is turned, you are going to see what I packed looking for clues. You ain't getting a thing out of me, sweetheart." He grinned.

Laura pouted. "Not even a hint?"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "How about if we just go?" He kissed her softly. "Are you ready?"

"I'm more than ready." She replied excitedly.

He put the blindfold around her eyes. "Ok Hiro, let's go." They each took two suitcases and Hiro stood between them holding each of their hands. He blinked his eyes and they disappeared from the lake house living room.

When they materialized, Laura tried to untie her blindfold, but Gabriel would not allow it. "Tell me where you are and you can take it off."

Laura listened for a moment. She could hear water splashing the shore by her feet. The air around her felt cold and thick. Sniffing the air, she could smell salt water and she could hear seagulls and fog horns in the distance. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Oh my God." She whispered. "You brought me home."

Gabriel beamed watching her blissful reaction as she ripped off the scarf. As her eyes came into focus, she looked around smiling happier than he had seen her in a long time. It was early morning and the Oakland Bay was just beginning to come to life on a new day. Hiro had teleported them to Jack London Square next to the water front where Laura loved to run every day. From where they stood the fog was clearing and through the Oakland Bay Bridge they could see San Francisco in the distance.

"It's even more wonderful than I remembered it." She smiled tearfully looking up at him. "This is the most amazing thing you ever could have done for me. I love you so much" She embraced him as they melted into a kiss.

"I knew you would love it." He smiled.

Hiro cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I should go now."

Laura turned to him smiling. "I'm sorry Hiro. I was so excited to be here."

"It's ok." He smiled. "It very beautiful here. I come back someday."

Laura gave her friend a heartfelt hug. "You take good care of my dog, ok?"

"And keep an eye on Claude." Gabriel grinned. Don't let him bring any scantily clad broads in there, ok?"

"No. I take good care of your dog and your house." Hiro smiled. "Bring me back t-shirt."

"You got yourself a deal." Laura kissed his cheek and he teleported back to the lake house.

Gabriel stood next to Laura watching her smile. He recalled the last time they were in this very spot. It was what he thought was their last night together before being taken for execution. He looked at the rocks they sat on that night as he held her in his arms and asked her to be his wife. He felt a lump in his throat as he remembered how happy he had made her at that moment and the anguish she felt when she discovered the very next day that he was a murderer.

Laura loved her home, but he knew he had created some bad memories for her. It was time to make right what once went very wrong.

He turned her around to face him. "Hey, it's a little early to check into our room, but what do you say we drop our luggage off at the front desk then go do some looking around?"

Her face lit up again. "Yes! Absolutely!" Gabriel laughed at the way she nearly ran with her luggage toward the square. She stopped and turned around. "Where are we staying anyway?"

"Right here." He smiled turning to face their hotel. Her jaw nearly hit the pavement.

"The Waterfront Plaza?" She whispered with astonishment. "Who in the hell did you have to sleep with to afford this?"

"You!" He kissed her forehead. "The company pays me quite well, my love."

"Let's go!" She smiled running inside.

"Hi, welcome to the Waterfront Plaza." The pretty clerk at the front desk greeted them smiling.

As Gabriel took care of getting the accommodations in order, Laura walked around marveling at the hotel's beauty. From the window she could see the harbor and the fishing boats returning from the morning catch. "I can't believe how much I've missed this place." She whispered to herself. Laura had grown to love New York and it had become her home. Her family, friends and work were there and there was nothing left for her here. But that did not stop her from loving her home.

She was taken out of her thoughts as Gabriel walked up beside her. He dangled a set of car keys in front of her. "Are you ready to go check out some scenery?" He smiled at her.

"Hell yeah!" She smiled grabbing the keys and running out the door. Gabriel laughed at his wife's ever-present pluckiness.

* * *

"Can I open them now?" She asked him for the umpteenth time as he drove around the marketplace square. 

"Not yet." He laughed.

"You are making me crazy, you realize." She giggled.

"Good, its' working then." He smiled as he searched around. "Ok, just a little bit further…."

She could feel him pull the car over. He turned her to face out her window. "Ok, you can open your eyes." He whispered.

Laura opened her eyes and her heart skipped. They were sitting in front of the Victorian building she had lived in with her father, and inherited after his death. The place she first met Gabriel.

"Oh my God." She whispered happily. "I don't believe it. It looks exactly the same."

Gabriel unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. "Let's go take a look."

Laura looked at him like he was crazy. "Honey, we can't just go in there. It's not mine anymore, other people live there now."

He opened her door. "Then we'll tell them this is where we fell in love and we used to live there."

"Yeah, you may not want to further elaborate on that point, or they will call the police on us." She giggled.

"Common!" He pulled her out of the car and toward the building.

"Gabriel, we can't just walk in there!" She protested.

"Well, it looks like we….are." He playfully led her into the building. Laura smiled as they entered the lobby. She could see the entrance to the stairwell where she first met Gabriel. She thoughtfully looked at the mailboxes. How many evenings did they find each other there after returning home at night; an event that usually transported them into a night of feverish lovemaking in one of their apartments.

"Let's go upstairs." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Laura looked at him like he was insane. "Honey, what kind of drugs are you on, because whatever it is, kick some down because it has got to be some pretty good shit! Gabriel, I don't own this building anymore. We can't just go walking up there…"

He put his finger up to her lips. "Shhhhh." He smiled gently. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Laura glowered at him.

"Ok, don't answer that! Just trust me on this, ok?"

Laura took a deep breath. "Ok."

He took her hand and led her up the stairs to the third floor. Laura smiled as she saw the apartment she used to live in and his right down the hall.

Gabriel took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to what used to be her apartment.

"You kept your key?" She giggled. "They didn't change the locks?"

He said nothing, just smiled mysteriously at her as he opened the door.

Laura's jaw just about hit the floor. Her old apartment was almost exactly as she left it two years ago. "I don't understand." She whispered. "How is this possible? I thought this building got sold after…."

"No." He replied. "They fed you a lot of crap so you wouldn't come back here. It was all part of the manipulation."

"You mean the lie. I never thought they would go to this extreme, but with my father running the show, nothing is a shocker anymore." Laura looked up at him sadly, then her face lit up as she started looking around. "Gabriel, everything is exactly the same."

"I know." He whispered.

She smiled disbelieving. "It's still ours?"

Gabriel nodded. "Whenever you want to come back to it. Someday when all this is over and we can finally settle down, I think we can turn this back into a house."

"That would be wonderful." Laura replied dreamily. "I can't believe how much I missed this place."

She walked through the door looking at her bedroom. Even the bed they had awakened from that fateful morning still was as they left it.

Gabriel stood behind her with his arms around her waist. "We sure used to burn up the sheets in there, didn't we?"

"Yes we did." She smiled biting her lower lip, looking up at him brazenly. "So, this place is still ours?"

"Yes." She had that look in her eye.

Without saying a word, she grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom.

* * *

Later that night, Gabriel sat in their hotel room flipping through the channels on the TV. He sat on the edge of the couch as to not wrinkle his clothes. Taking a deep breath he looked at his watch then standing up he walked to the mirror taking a look at himself. Tonight he wore a pair of black dockers and a maroon turtleneck with the sleeves pulled up and a black belt. "You don't clean up half bad." He told himself. 

In the bathroom he could hear Laura getting herself together. Tonight he was taking her to Il Pescatore, a pricy Italian restaurant he had promised to take her to once, but it never happened. Since he had forgotten to bring anything dressy for her, while he took a nap that afternoon, she went out shopping, coming back with a dress and shoes. "I am going to knock you speechless tonight." She had promised him before taking a long nap herself.

He had never taken her on a date before. Gabriel thought back on his life wondering to himself if he had ever really taken a woman on a date. His data came up empty.

"Are you about ready?" He called to her in the bathroom.

"Almost." She hollered back at him.

He checked his watch again. "What in the hell are you doing in there?"

She stuck her head out the door her eyes blazing at him. "Making myself look beautiful for you. I don't normally do this "girlie girl getting ready for a date" thing, so cut me some slack, ok?" She slammed the door.

"You're already beautiful." He called after her. "You can't improve on…"

Just then she opened the door and stood in the doorway. Gabriel's jaw hit the floor. Laura stood there with one hand on the door frame and there other on her hip. She was wearing a short slinky black dress with fishnet stockings and black heels. Even with her protruding belly, she rocked that dress. Her tall frame gave off a statuesque appeal. The dress had spaghetti straps and the hem came to her mid thigh showing off her legs. The heels were about 4" high. Gabriel felt like a twelve year old boy who had a date with a super model. She had straightened her hair and put make up and jewelry on. Gabriel could not speak.

"You were saying?" She smiled.

"Wow." He whispered. "You look absolutely…you take my breath away….I've never seen you look like this before."

"See anything you like?" She turned around modeling it for him.

"Yes!" He nodded quickly, nearly salivating. "Everything. My God Laura, you look like a…a…your just fucking hot!"

She smiled knowingly at him. "It's a maternity dress. See, it has an elastic panel across my stomach and this fabric drapes across it and I tie it at the side. And as I grow larger, I just loosen the ties."

"I like it!" He managed to say.

She sauntered up to him putting her arms around his neck. With her heels on she was just a few inches shorter than he was. She smiled as she looked at his casual, but dressy attire. "And you, Mr. Ryan, look exceptionally hot tonight. Maroon is most definitely your color."

"You know…" He began kissing her neck and shoulders. "We don't really have to go out tonight."

She took a step back staring daggers at him. "Do you think I just spent the last two hours getting myself into show-stopper mode for you so you can just rip it off in ten seconds?" She ran her hands along the curves of her body. "Sorry pal, you're working for this tonight."

He grabbed her wrap and helped her on with it. "Can I make out with you under the table at least?"

"I might even bend over and let you look down my dress when nobody's looking." She smiled demurely at him.

"Are you sure you're hungry?" He asked trying to kiss her.

"Let's go!" She grabbed her handbag and dragged him out the door.

* * *

After dinner they walked arm in arm along the harbor coming to rest on the rocks where Gabriel proposed to her that night. She laughed as her heels sank into the sand as she walked. He finally picked her up and carried her gently setting her down between his legs. 

The night was cold and foggy. They could not see the city through the fog tonight, but it did not matter because it gave them a secluded feeling; like they were the only two people in the world. In the distance the foghorns bellowed in the darkness. He could feel her body shivering, so he took off his coat wrapping it around her tenderly. Smiling, she snuggled close against him.

"It hasn't changed much, has it?" Gabriel smiled.

"No." She looked up, her green eyes shining at him. "It is so wonderful to be back here. Thank you so much for doing this baby." She kissed him softly.

"You are welcome, my love." He whispered softly returning her kiss. "Don't take this the wrong way, but with all the money your dad made, I am really surprised you grew up in Oakland. He could have raised his princess on Nob Hill or in one of those mansions in the Oakland hills. But he actually raised his daughter in an area surrounded by street gangs?"

Laura smiled. "Yeah, Oakland is a little rough around the edges. But my dad doesn't believe in pampering. He grew up poor and everything he has he's worked for. He wanted me to be raised the same way. I grew up with Karate, public schools and Raiders games. No spoiled rich little princess for this girl."

Gabriel looked at her shocked. "He took you to Raiders games?"

"Absolutely!" She smiled proudly. "Every year we had season tickets and home game about a dozen of us would head out to the Coliseum and watch the game. It was great fun."

"Well, at least he didn't make you sit in the black hole with those wack jobs."

"No, he didn't put me in the black hole." She remembered thoughtfully. "I got those tickets when I started buying my own."

Gabriel's mouth dropped open. "_You_ sat in the black hole?"

"Of course." She nodded with prideful conviction. "You haven't lived until you watch a Raiders game from the Black Hole! There ain't nothing like it."

He looked at her with disbelief. "I'm surprised you got out of there alive. So what did you do? Dress as a gorilla?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't be silly. I wore a skull mask with spiked shoulder pads and a Raiders bandana around my head. Nobody knew I was a girl."

Gabriel shook his head. "Not a day goes by that I don't learn something about you that shocks the living shit out of me." He gazed his eyes up and down her body, taking her all in. "Like I had no idea you could look this…exquisite." He pulled her in kissing her hungrily.

She pulled away smiling. "You never thought about what I would look like dressed like this?"

"Well, yeah." He stammered. "Every time I see a woman dressed in an amazingly sexy outfit, I picture you wearing the same thing. It's just that the reality is so much more mouth-watering than the fantasy."

"Good answer." She leaned in kissing him. "Now why did you specifically want to come to this very spot?"

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to return to the scene of the crime."

Laura rolled her eyes around confused. "What do you mean?"

"This is the spot we sat together the night I hurt you so terribly." Gabriel sighed deeply. "I made promises to you that night that I knew I couldn't keep. I have hated myself every second for doing that to you."

Laura touched his face. "Baby, we don't need to go back there." She whispered. "You have more than made up for it. We found each other again and we are happier than we ever thought we ever could be. You take care of me and you would never let anybody hurt me. That's all that matters."

"I recognize that." He replied softly. "And your right. But I one day I talked to Hiro, about everything I have done, where I have been and my life now. He told me that if I am ever going to leave my life as Sylar behind me, I need to get my house in order. I had no idea at the time what he meant. He only smiled and told me it was only for me to know." He turned Laura around so she was facing him. She could see tears forming in his eyes. "The night I held you in my arms and watched you die and I heard that heartbeat inside you fade away, I died inside that day. I spent almost two years every day waking up hoping that would be my dying day. But then that day came when Brandon walked with me and he told me you were alive…" He closed his eyes blinking back tears. "Oh God, I wanted to believe it, but I was so afraid to hope. But then he showed me you and that day I opened my eyes, I was reborn, Laura. Sylar was dead. I told myself I was going to move heaven and earth to get you back and when I did, I was going to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and never hurt you again."

"And you have." She whispered tearfully.

He nodded thoughtfully. "And I always will. But first, it is time to get my house in order. And it is about time you stopped wearing your mother's wedding ring."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. A smile slowly spread across Laura's face. Gabriel opened the box to reveal a small white-gold wedding band forged with Celtic wedding knots.

"Oh, Gabriel." She whispered.

Taking her hand, he removed her mother's wedding ring she had been wearing and put it in his pocket. He gently placed her wedding ring on her finger. "I love you, Laura Grace." He whispered as he pulled her in kissing her softly.

Tears rolled down Laura's face. The she looked up at him smiling. "Well, I was going to save this for your birthday tomorrow, but I think the timing is more appropriate if I give it to you now."

She pulled a small black box out of her handbag. Gabriel broke out laughing as he looked upward. She pulled a masculine gold band, placing it on his finger. "You are the love of my life, Gabriel Ryan. I love you with every fiber of my being and I will love you until the end of time. Don't you ever think of leaving me again." They embraced and kissed passionately.

Gabriel stood up picking up his wife carrying her back to their hotel room.

In their blissful moment, they were unaware that an unknown figure watched them in the darkness. As they walked arm in arm back to their hotel laughing and holding each other, he followed them from behind. As they entered the hotel, he sat on a bench out front waiting patiently.

* * *

The door to their suite opened and Laura and Gabriel came bursting through the door laughing so hard they both had tears coming out of their eyes. 

"You are evil!" She smacked him playfully. "I can't believe you had that doorman convinced I was a hooker."

Still laughing, he pulled her down on the couch with him. "And the look on his face when he saw your pregnant belly. I thought he was going to shit bricks."

"Hey, gotta feed the kid somehow." She giggled kissing him softly. "I think you worked hard enough tonight." She stood up and began undressing. "I think it is time for your reward."

Gabriel stood up smiling. "Well, not just yet." He caressed her shoulders and neck. "I have one more surprise for you."

She cocked her head at him narrowing her eyes. "Well I must say I am quite impressed with your restraint this evening. You have wanted to rip my clothes off ever since I put them on and…ah…" She coughed looking at the large bulge in his pants. "you have been walking around like that since we left here."

"Oh trust me, I know. And believe me, pretty lady…it is not for lack of wanting." He smiled softly. "Close your eyes." He whispered to her taking her by the hand leading her into the bathroom.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear. Laura opened her eyes to find the housekeeping staff had drawn them a bubble bath with candles giving off a romantic glow. There was sparkling cider and two glasses sitting next to the tub. She turned to Gabriel smiling.

"Is this night going to get any more amazing?" She asked him softly.

"Oh, it is just beginning." He whispered as he gently removed the straps from her dress taking off her clothes. He began kissing her neck and shoulders and softly nuzzling her breasts. He closed his eyes, his body overwhelmed with love and desire for her.

She quickly undressed him as they kissed feverishly. "The bath is going to have to wait." She said breathlessly. "I want you now or I am going to implode."

"You won't get any arguments out of me." He replied kissing her hungrily, then laying her down on the floor as they began to make love.

* * *

A little while later they were sitting in the tub together drinking sparkling cider as Laura leaned back against his chest. Gabriel took a strand of her chestnut hair that fell out of the scrunchy she had it pulled up into, absentmindedly pulling it straight then allowing it to bounce back into a wave pattern again. 

"I don't know why you even bother spending all the time you do getting your hair to go straight because the second you walk into any moisture…or sweat, it's going to curl right back up again."

"I know." She smiled. "I just wanted to look extra special for you tonight. Did I succeed?"

He nodded quickly. "Oh yeah. You succeeded alright."

"Well, enjoy it while you can because at midnight I turn back into a frumpy pregnant lady." She giggled.

"_You_, are _not _frumpy!" He replied sternly.

"Well I sure feel like it sometimes." She replied rubbing her belly.

He turned her so he was facing her. "Don't you understand that right now you are more beautiful to me than you have ever been? You are carrying my child and that in itself is the most amazing thing in the world. You have a glow about you and you radiate beauty and warmth."

Just then Gabriel felt a vibration as the water bubbled next to his leg. Laura smiled slightly embarrassed. "Oops." She giggled.

"Oh no you didn't!" He made a face at her.

"What was that you said about radiating warmth?" She began to laugh.

"Ok, no more Italian food until…OH MY GOD! NEVER!!! Holy shit! What crawled up your ass and died?" He pulled a towel over his face as Laura tearfully laughed.

Laura removed the towel turned so she was facing him. She began to kiss him softly. "Does that mean you don't want any more dessert?" She whispered.

Gabriel sat up and pulled her so she was straddling him. He began kissing her more passionately. "It would take a lot more than this to ruin my appetite for you." He whispered breathlessly as the night again exploded in passion.

**End of Part 43**


	44. Chapter 44

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 44 – Time Passages

"Well, it looks like we're snowed in for a few days." Brandon told the group pouring himself a cup of coffee. "We're supposed to get another eight inches of snow tonight."

"Somebody needs to call Bing Crosby and tell him to shove his White Christmas up his arse sideways." Claude grumbled as everyone gasped.

"Bing Crosby is an international treasure!" Hiro stared in horror at Claude's remarks.

"Yeah Claude." Brandon rebuked. "What's the matter with you? How would you feel if I told you Pete Townsend was a woman?"

Claude pounded his fist on the table. "Them's fighting words, mate! You do not disrespect The Who!"

Brandon rolled his eyes. "I know there is a joke in this somewhere, but just going to keep my trap shut. So did anybody hear if Candice got home ok?"

"She sent me a text message this morning and she is home safe and sound." Claude replied. "Not that I was too worried…if she got stuck on the roads, she could have turned herself into a snowplow and gotten herself home."

Everyone laughed.

"Did your wife make it home Brandon?" Mohinder asked.

"Yeah, she called me this morning." He replied. "They got in late last night. Colin slept the whole way home. She is still worried about Jake is staying here with us men, but I assured her he was in good hands."

"So what's for breakfast?" Claude asked Hiro and Ando who were busily running around the kitchen preparing something.

"I make waffles!" Hiro announced proudly.

"There's no syrup." Ando told them looking through the refrigerator.

"Sure there is." Brandon smiled putting on his boots and coat. "I'll be right back." Grabbing a bucket and a knife he walked outside.

While Ando and Hiro busily worked on breakfast, Claude tapped Mohinder's shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Mohinder grabbed his coffee and stood up following Claude. They grabbed their coats and walked out to the porch. "What's on your mind?" Mohinder asked him as they sat down on the swing.

Claude took a deep breath. "I didn't want to say anything in front of the others, but I believe our spy is one of our own. Somebody who was here with us on Christmas."

Mohinder folded his hands leaning forward, stunned. "One of this group? Who?"

Claude shook his head. "I don't want to say yet. I only heard half of the conversation. I do not know if it was Catherwood on the other end, but if I am right, it is going to impact a lot of lives."

"Claude, if you know who it is, you need to tell me." Mohinder told him sternly.

"Tell you what?" Brandon asked walking up the porch carrying a bucket.

"What's in the bucket, mate?" Claude asked him.

"Genuine maple syrup." Brandon grinned. "I spiked a tree!"

"Did they teach you that in the Marines?" Mohinder smiled.

"No." He looked at Mohinder peculiarly. "This property is full of maple trees. You just plug the tree and the syrup flows out. Of course I had to use this lighter to warm it up so it would run."

"Are you sure the contents of those trees aren't poisonous or contain dangerous toxins?" Claude asked.

"Foreigners." Brandon shook his head stomping in the house.

"Well, that was a little harsh." Mohinder looked at Brandon taken aback by is comment, then back at Claude. "Ok, so who do you think our spy is? If you think you know Claude, you need to tell me now."

Taking a deep breath, Claude thought for a moment rubbing his chin. "Ok, I have a better idea. And it might bloody well be crazy enough to work. But I'm going to need Gabriel's help when they get back from their honeymoon."

Mohinder scratched his chin curiously as he listened to Claude's plan.

* * *

"What do you keep looking at?" Gabriel asked Laura as they sat watching the sea lions at pier 39 that morning. 

"Do you feel like somebody is following us?" She said looking around.

"I already know somebody is following us." Gabriel nonchalantly took a bite of his bagel.

Laura turned looking at him, surprised. "And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"I wanted to be sure first." He replied pointing. "But that Japanese guy wearing the 49'ers sweatshirt was in the hotel lobby this morning, then he was at Starbucks and now he's here."

Laura studied the man who was pretending to read a menu in front of one of the sidewalk restaurants. "Well, he's not making much of an effort to stay hidden."

"Are you ready?" Gabriel stood up. "I can only handle watching these overgrown waterdogs for so long. Their loud, obnoxious and they stink." He stood up taking their empty breakfast wrappers.

"Where are we going next?" She smiled carefully standing up.

He reached down helping to pull her the rest of the way up. "Ghirardelli Square! I'm gonna go get me that chocolate!" He looked over his shoulder. "I'll be right back." He kissed her quickly and took off.

Laura looked at him perplexed. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see." He smirked as he started walking toward the man in the 49er's shirt.

"Oh, you're not!" Laura eyes widened as she watched him walk away.

Gabriel tapped the man on the shoulder who looked up at Gabriel unaffected. "Yes?" He greeted Gabriel coolly.

"Hi!" Gabriel smiled. "Listen, in case you get lost, I just wanted to tell you that after this, we're going to Ghirardelli Square, then we may or may not head over to Golden Gate park. It all depends on my wife. She's five month's pregnant, and gets tired easily, but I'm sure you already knew that. Then we're going ride a cable car back to the Ferry Building where we'll be taking the 2pm ferry back to Jack London Square; the three-thirty if we decide to go to the park. You know the hotel, the big one on the waterfront. See you around." He patted him on the back and walked back to Laura.

The man just smiled as he watched Gabriel walk away.

Laura stood shaking her head. "I'm going to have to buy a bowling bag to carry your balls around if they get any bigger." She laughed kissing him.

"You sure weren't complaining about them last night." He took her hand and started walking toward the street. They looked behind them and sure enough he was following them. "What do you think he wants?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Laura replied. "But I don't think he wants to harm us."

Gabriel cocked his head. "How do you figure?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Call it a gut feeling. He isn't making an effort to stay hidden. I think he is here to protect us. That patch on his arm is just like the one Mr. Yamagatti used to wear all the time. I'm sure he's harmless, but, I know one way to find out." She grabbed his hand and started to run down an ally.

* * *

Niki stood apprehensively in front of the small house. She knew inside was DL and his new wife, Melissa. Niki was happy for him that he had found peace and happiness after what Jessica had put him through, but the thought of seeing him again after almost a year frightened her. 

Peter put his arm around her comforting her. "It's not going to get any easier if you wait."

She closed her eyes. "I know. I'm just…"

"Mom, there's nothing to be afraid of." Micah said taking her hand. "He's a lot better now, but I know he is as scared as you are."

Niki squatted down to look him in the eye. "You're an old soul. Did anybody ever tell you that?"

Micah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you. All the time." He grabbed her hand. "Common."

They approached the door. She looked at Peter who gave her a nod of encouragement, then took a deep breath and knocked.

A beautiful young African-American woman answered the door. Nike instantly felt at ease seeing her smile and her beautiful, soulful eyes.

"You must be Niki." She smiled. "I'm Melissa."

"It's nice to meet you Melissa." Niki replied. "This is…"

She held up her hand. "You don't need to tell me." She kneeled down to look at Micah. "This handsome devil must be Micah." She held out her hand. "How do you do?"

"Hi." Micah smiled shyly.

Melissa stood up again looking at Peter. "And this gentleman must be Peter. I've heard all about you. DL told me all about how you fought off that killer in New York a few years back. It's quite an amazing story."

Peter laughed embarrassed. "Yeah, well now that killer and I have forged an uneasy friendship; he is married to my step-sister and their expecting their first baby, in a few months. Weird how things work out sometimes, isn't it?"

"I'll say." She chuckled. "Well, lets all head out back. DL is out there firing up the BBQ. Can you two stay for some ribs."

Peter looked at Niki pleadingly. "Well, if I say no I'll have to listen to my husband whine the entire time we're in Hawaii about how he missed out on DL's ribs; and my…_your_ husband is a master with the BBQ, so we accept."

"Good!" She smiled warmly leading them through the house.

As they walked through the small, but tastefully decorated and clean home, Niki was happy to see photos of Micah around the house. Melissa walked them out to the back which was a large yard. Micah smiled as he saw a pool in the back of the yard.

Just through the French doors, DL Hawkins looked up from his BBQ. He dropped his tongs and ran to Micah picking him up hugging him tightly.

"Dad, I've missed you!" Micah cried out happily as he embraced his father.

"I've missed you too, buddy!" DL smiled tearfully. He sat Micah down than stood back looking at him. "Well, look at my little man."

"He's getting smarter by the minute." Niki spoke softly.

DL turned around, smiling when he saw her. Without saying a word he walked over and hugged her warmly. They both cried. "How you doing, Nik?" He smiled.

"I'm really good." She nodded assuredly. "It's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you too." He said softly then turned looking at Peter. "How ya doing, man?" He held out his hand which Peter took instantly.

"I'm doing good, DL." As they shook hands. "You're looking good."

"Thanks!

"What do you say we sit down and eat?" Melissa smiled at the group.

"Let's do it." Peter clapped his hands together as everyone sat around the patio table.

Peter and DL made eye contact as they sat down, both half-smiling at the other.

* * *

"Did we lose them?" Gabriel asked from their hiding space in the ally. 

"Not a chance." Laura replied.

"So what's your plan?" He asked looking around.

"Plan?" She laughed. "You thought I had a plan?"

Gabriel's eyes widened. "You seriously brought me into this ally with ninja boy following us and we don't have a plan?"

"No, I just brought you into this ally so I could make out with you." She smiled. "You're the one who wanted to play Jackie Chan."

"Shit!" He put his hands over his face.

"Honey!" Laura laughed. "I'm a four degree blackbelt and you used to open people's heads with your finger and you're scared of a 49er's fan?"

"Shhh!" He covered her mouth with his hand as he saw their follower emerge from the ally looking for them.

"Let's go say hi." Laura whispered grabbing his hand.

They converged upon him from behind as Gabriel tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly in defense stance. "Hi, me again." Gabriel held out his hand telekinetically sending him against a wall.

"Ouch!" Laura grimaced. "Honey, not so rough."

"Sorry." Gabriel held up his finger looking at it. "I hate it when it does that."

The man began to stand up, wincing in pain. "I'm not here to harm you."

"No, you're just here to stalk us." Laura replied.

"I don't want to fight you." He held up his hands.

"Don't worry, I don't want to fight you either." Laura smiled. "But _she_ does."

They turned around and Laura's astral projected image stood behind him. "Hi." She smiled. "KIA!" She jumped in the air spinning around kicking him to the ground

He jumped up recovering immediately. "I will not hit you."

"Oh good!" She smiled. "That will make my job a whole lot easier." She ran at him, but he jumped out of the way. Laura ran up the side of the wall, doing a back flip on to her feet again. She came at the man with a series of sidekicks to the chest. He grabbed her foot tossing her away from him; Laura went into a spiral turn landing on her feet. She ran at him from behind doing a triple flip landing on his shoulders, crossing her legs around his neck.

"Give up yet?" She asked him.

"I told you." He gasped for air. "I am not going to fight you." He grabbed a hold of her legs flipping forward causing Laura to release her grasp. She recovered, landing in front of him.

"Big mistake!" Laura smiled as she hovered in the air gyrating around knocking him into a wall.

"Ouch! That's going to leave a mark!" Gabriel smiled at Laura. "Remind me not to leave the cap off the toothpaste ever again."

"God I'm good!" Laura smiled filing her nails. "I'm going to have to remember this little trick next time I don't feel like cleaning the house."

"I was thinking we could use her for a threesome later." Gabriel grinned mischievously wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't push it." She smiled wrinkling her nose at him.

He stood up approaching Laura. "Once again, I am not here to fight you. But you have left me no choice but to defend myself." He did three forward flips toward Laura, who grabbed his leg sending him spiraling into a trash dumpster.

"Oooh!" Gabriel cringed. "That had to hurt."

"That's enough!" Came a mature voice at the entrance of the ally.

Everybody stopped and followed the voice. A tall Japanese man stood there in combat gi's, hands on his hips with six young men standing behind them. "The Blue Ninjas." Laura whispered to herself remembering where she had seen the patch before. It was Mr. Yamagatti's team he had formed and trained. Laura had wanted to join, but Mr. Yamagatti would never allow it because he always told her it would be a distraction from her real purpose.

Laura studied the face of the man in front of her. Her mouth dropping open as her astral projected image disappeared. "Mr. Yamagatti?" She almost shouted.

"Yes…I mean no." The older man answered here. "Yes, my name is Yamagatti, but not the man who trained you. That was my brother. And he's dead."

"Yeah, try telling him that sometime. I don't think he's discovered the light yet." Laura stood cocking her head as she studied his face. "You look almost exactly like him."

"Nah, he was the smart one….I'm the young good looking one." He smiled boldly.

"And it appears that you're the arrogant one too." Laura smiled shaking her head. "Ok, this is all well and good, but why is this guy following us…and why are you here?"

"We are protecting you." The Mr. Yamagatti replied.

Gabriel began to laugh. "_You_ are protecting _us_? My wife just kicked your thug's ass."

Yamagatti glared at Gabriel. "He is not a thug, he's my son."

Laura looked at the young man. "Your son?"

"I suggest we start over." Mr. Yamagatti smiled at Laura. "I am Aiku Yamagatti, this is our team, The Blue Ninjas, and this is my son Bruce."

"Oh, after Bruce Lee?" Laura nodded smiling.

"No…Springsteen!" He smiled. "The Boss!"

Laura rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed. Well, I'm sure you already know who we are, so I won't bother with the introductions. But why are you following us?"

"Because we are protecting you. We are your watchers. It is our job. You have already met my son Scott." Aiku replied sternly.

Larua shook her head. "Ok, I'm confused. I thought Scott became my watcher after Mr. Yamagatti died. Why are you people here?"

"The Yamagatti family has been your watchers for several hundred years." Aiku told her. "All the way back to when it first began with Grace Malone our family has been there to protect and observe. When my brother passed away, you got us; all of us. And there is a demon, slash, Senator who wants to kill you and take your husband and child. You have proven to all of us today that you can kick ass with the best of them. I would match my best up against you and you would likely pulverize them. But it never hurts to have a clan of ninjas watch your back while your on your honeymoon. So if you don't mind, while you two are off enjoying your last moments of blissful romance before the battle training begins, we will keep an eye on your back. Got a problem with that?"

"Only if you don't show up in my dreams and scare the living shit out of me." Laura replied. "Your brother has a bad habit of doing that."

"He always was the show off. Well, be sure and send my regards next time you see him." Aiku grinned.

Laura approached Bruce. "Sorry I wailed on you."

"It's cool, really." Bruce smiled.

"Just one word of advice; Next time you decide to follow somebody, if you really want to blend into the background, don't wear a 49er's sweatshirt in Raiders territory. It's fine here in SF, but on the other side of the bay…it's really tacky."

Bruce chuckled. "I'll try to remember that."

Gabriel stepped forward. "Ok, fine. Follow us around all you like. If you feel you want to protect us, fine." He put his arm around Laura. "But we are on our honeymoon, so if you're going to be peeping through any windows, you are bound to get an eyeful."

"Point taken, good man." Aiku and the team of ninjas bowed to Laura and Gabriel, then retreated out of site once again. Before leaving with the rest of the group, Aiku turned to them. "Think of us like an interactive insurance policy. When you least expect it, we got your back." He smiled then walked away.

Gabriel and Laura looked at each other. "Nice group of guys." Laura smiled

"Yeah, sure." Gabriel grabbed her hand pulling her with him. "Common."

"Where are we going?" Laura smiled.

Gabriel turned putting his hands on her shoulders. "Watching you…ah…her fight ninja boy back there made me horny as hell. We're too far away from the hotel for a throw down in the bedroom; I'm not going to do you in a dirty ally, so if I can't have physical gratification, I want oral gratification in the form of chocolate."

Laura giggled wrapping her arms around his waist as they walked. "You may be the first male species on the planet who at last knows exactly what PMS feels like."

He turned smiling at her slightly scowling. "Suddenly the girl on girl fantasies I was having a few minutes ago just doesn't sound as good."

They both laughed as they walked into the chocolate factory of Ghirardelli Square.

* * *

Phinneus Catherwood lay next to Siobhán stroking her face. "Not much longer my love and you will be back with me forever." 

"Aye, me love." She whispered. "We have waited for this moment for centuries. Soon the last daughter of Grace Malone will be dead, and I can return to yer side."

"Let there be no mistake. I will kill her." Catherwood replied. "And we will have everything. We will have our Phillip back and all will be ours again. You will join me in the white house and we will run the world."

Siobhán reached out touching his hand. "But for this to work, I will need the heart of a child. The male child that grows inside of her."

"And you will have him my love." Catherwood assured her. "Someday his heart will beat inside of you. And you will have his powers."

Siobhán smiled. "Yes. The day is coming soon. But now I must leave ye me love. I will come again when I am able."

Catherwood's tears ran down his face. "Good bye my love. We will be together soon." As he went to kiss her lips, she faded away.

Catherwood began to sob.

* * *

Later that night, after a carefree day of cavorting around San Francisco, Gabriel's body shuddered with pleasure, grasping the headboard behind him. Laura collapsed against him laying her head against his chest as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled the covers around them as she rolled off of him lying beside him. For a moment they did not speak. They just lay together intertwined looking into each other's eyes. He put his hand against her face and began softly kissing her lips. 

"Oh God, that was hot." He whispered breathlessly. "I won't ever get tired of loving you. You will never bore me."

"Boring only happens when you run out of passion." She smiled softly. "I will never be able to look at you without going weak in the knees."

"And I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you and wonder what an ethereal woman like you sees in an asshole like me." He half-smiled stroking her damp hair.

"What do I see in you?" She whispered snuggling against him. "I see a man who would lay down his life to protect me and your son. I see a man who once had a heart filled with evil who's heart is now filled with goodness. I see a man who melts my heart every time I look I his eyes." She pulled back looking in his eyes again. "Sometimes you exasperate the living shit out of me. Sometimes you act like such a jerk I want to kick your ass into orbit. But then at the end of the day, you always remember my favorite flowers are white roses. You make me feel safe. Warm. Loved." Her eyes began to tear up. "There is nobody else in this world that could ever make me feel this way. You have always been my knight in shining armor, Gabriel."

"Thank you for always believing in me." He whispered planting soft kisses around her hair and forehead. "I love you"

"I love you." She kissed him tenderly, then looked at him smiling thoughtfully. "Do you ever feel like our souls have met before?"

"I felt that way the first day I met you." He whispered. "The first time I made love to you, I felt like I had found my way home."

"Me too." She kissed him gently.

As they lay there holding each other, they soon drifted off together into a deep untroubled sleep.

* * *

_Galway, Ireland, __November 10th__, 1528 A.D._

Catraoine Catherwood took a walk in the cold night air. For a moment she stood on the cliffs near her home overlooking the sea pound against the rocks below. Shivering, she pulled her shawl tightly around her as she began to walk quickly down the path to her cottage.

As she approached her cottage, her horse came running along the path stopping just short of her.

"There girl." She gently whispered to her horse stroking it's chin. "Yer ok. What spooked ye tonight?"

She grabbed the reins and began to lead her back to the barn.

As got closer to her home, she could hear the voice of a man singing from the cliffs next to her barn.

_One brave English captain was ranting that day,  
__Saying, "Give me one hour and I'll blow you away,"  
__But a big __Mauser__ bullet got stuck in his craw,  
__And he died of lead poisoning in Erin Go __Bragh_

_Old __Ceannt__ and his comrades like lions at bay,  
__From the South Dublin Union poured death and dismay,  
__And what was their horror when the Englishmen saw  
__All the dead khaki soldiers in Erin Go __Bragh_

_Now here's to old Dublin, and here's her renown,  
__In the long generation her fame will go down,  
__And our children will tell how their forefathers saw,  
__The red blaze of freedom in Erin Go __Braugh_

Catraoine stood with her horse watching the man for a moment. To her annoyance, after he was finished singing, he pulled down his trousers and began to piss off the cliff. Catraoine was livid. She put her horse back into its stall and angrily stomped over to the man just as he was putting his trousers back on.

"What in the blazes are ye doing?" She shouted pulling his shoulder around to face her.

The man was startled and staggered, nearly walking off the cliff as he saw Catraoine..

"Well top o' the evenin to ye, lassie." He smiled tipping his hat to her, only he was not wearing a hat. Realizing this he fell over backwards laughing. He was dead drunk.

Catraoine angrily shook her head. She approached him picking him up by the scruff of his neck.

"I ask ye a question!" She shouted at him, her green eyes ablaze with anger as she pulled him to his feet. "I asked what ye are doing here and who are ye? Are ye damaged in some way?"

The man stood up again staggering. "Permit me to introduce me self, me lady…I am non other than Phillip Catherwood."

As Phillip bowed down to her, Catraoine punched him on the return. He lay there rubbing his jaw than began slowly breaking into laughter as she stood with her fists ready. "I take it ye have heard of me?"

"Ye are the son of a murderer!" She screamed with fury. "Yer father killed me mother in cold blood! _Get off of me land, ye bastard!_"

Phillip laid on the ground rubbing his jaw. "Aye…the daughter of Grace Malone. I have traveled a long way to meet ye." Phillip stood up only to be punched again by Catraoine.

"Christ Jesus, lassie!" He shouted. "Ye fists pack quite a wallop!"

Catraoine glared furiously at him. "Ye get off of me land, Catherwood! And don't return to these parts ever again!"

He began to laugh spitefully. "That is correct. Me name is Catherwood, and so is yer's." He pulled out a scroll containing a property deed. "But ye see me lass I half own this land. This land belongs partly to me. And as ye can see, there is not a thing ye can do about it!"

Catraoine stood in front of him narrowing her eyes as she snatched the deed from his hands.

She slapped it back to his hands. "I will be _damned_ if I am going to give up any part the land of me mother and father to the likes of _you_!"

As stepped closer to her, the lightening flashed and she was able to see his face clearly. Catraoine could only stand staring. With his dark hair and intense dark eyes, he was as handsome as the devil himself. He smiled wickedly at her and for a moment Catraoine felt weak.

He stood looking down at her. "This land is part mine." He hissed. "It is me birthright. Ye don't have to like it, but half of this land belongs to me, _cousin_."

Catraoine recovered and stood fuming. "Do not call me cousin! Ye are not of me blood."

He walked over picking up his bag as Catraoine standing with her arms folded seethed at him. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But I still am a Catherwood and half of this land belongs me, me love."

"Don't ye ever call me that again." Catraoine spat at him, and then reached out to slap him, but this time he grabbed her arm.

Phillip began laughing mischievously. "I believe ye like it." He reached out to touch her face, then he stopped, taken aback as the lightning flashed again, he laid his eyes upon her face for the very first time. Her beautiful green eyes captivated him immediately. Though her face was vile with contempt for him, he could not take his eyes off of her. She was extraordinarily beautiful with dark hair, porcelain skin and cheeks that reminded him of a rose.

Phillip stood back, his voice softening. "If ye wish, I will sleep in the barn with the animals tonight. Tomorrow we will go together to town to find a resolution to this. I will stay out of yer way if ye wish."

"What I wish is for ye to fall off the cliff into the sea never to be heard from again." She replied insolently.

Phillip smiled arrogantly, than began to grab his things and walk to the barn. He took three steps and turned looking back at her. "I can assure ye, cousin that though I may be rogue and a drunk…I am not the son of me father. I know of me father and me mother and the pain they have bestowed upon yer family. I am not here to make pain for ye. I only want what is mine. Good night." He tipped his hat and began walking toward the barn.

In his drunken state, he tripped over a stone in the path, falling and hitting his head. He was knocked unconscious.

"Oh for the love of Joseph!" Catraoine shouted angrily as she stomped over to where he had fallen. She took a deep breath closing her eyes. Leaning down she felt he was still breathing. "Too bad the fall didn't kill ye. I could just dump yer arse in the sea right now and never be the sadder for it." She spouted angrily shaking her head. She tried in vain to wake him up, but her efforts were futile. She turned him over and again she saw his face. He lay there peacefully, his lips slightly parted. She closed her eyes to banish the thoughts she was having from her head. "Well, I suppose it is up to me to take care of yer wretched arse tonight. Damn the luck."

Reaching out her arms in front of her, she cracked her knuckles. Then almost effortlessly, she bent down lifting him over her shoulders carrying him into her cottage.

**END OF PART 44**


	45. Chapter 45

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part45 – Okinawa Bound

_Ten Days Later_

"Why are we meeting here?" Niki asked Peter as they stood atop roof of Yamagatta Industries in Tokyo. "I'm freezing!"

"I'm not real sure." He replied looking at the rest of the people filing in. "But I'm worried if we get any more people up here, this roof is going to collapse." He turned to Claude. "Any clues?"

Claude shrugged. "Sorry mate. I got the same note you did that we are all meeting up here. I'm as in the dark as you are."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Matt pointed to the front as George, Angela, Noah and Kaito came through the access door.

Laura and Gabriel made their way through the crowd joining the others. "Well shit; they'll just let anybody in this place." Gabriel groaned as they approached the group.

"It would appear that way, wouldn't it?" Claude replied in jest.

"Ok you two, don't start." Laura laughed.

"Where's the dog?" Peter asked looking around for Zeus.

"Micah is playing with him while Noah gives his sermon up there." She smiled. "He was a little freaked out after teleporting. I swear if that dog could talk he would have said 'what the fuck was that'."

Everyone laughed.

"Do you know why we're here?" Nathan asked her.

"I do." She smiled tentatively. "But I am sworn to secrecy. But don't worry. You won't be disappointed."

"_Okinawa_." Peter said to Laura telepathically.

_"You little shit!__ That is so not fair!__"_

_"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."_

_"Well, I guess everyone is going to find out soon enough anyway."_

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Noah Bennett stood at the front of the group with a megaphone. The group quickly went quiet and stood listening intently. "Thank you. I am sure you are all wondering why you are here and your questions will be answered shortly. I want to thank all of you who have made the sacrifice and came today making this commitment. I know the decision to come here and join our cause was difficult, but now we are here. It is a new day and it is time to move forward."

"Starting now, you are living off the grid. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, you do not exist. Not to worry….once this battle is won, we ways of making you re-appear once again if that is what you wish to do."

"And now for the rules. Rule one. No Illegal contraband. This includes cell phones, PDA's, personal computers. When you arrive, you will each be given communication devices in the form of secure cell phones with push to talk networking. They will only work within range of our compound and you will not be able to contact the outside world. You will all have computers in your new homes, but activities will be monitored. I apologize that it has to be this way, but we have enemies. People who want to kill you and take your powers. This is for your own protection and ours."

"Rule number two. You do not leave the compound alone. Yamagatta Industries has provided everything we will need as far as foodstuffs, sundries and household items. However, we understand there are necessities and creature comforts which will be sought such as clothing, hair salons and restaurants that we are unable to provide for you on the base. If you must leave the premises, you must take somebody with you. You will be provided with identifications in case you run into any trouble."

"And finally, the third and final rule. There will be absolutely no contact with the outside world. When you signed on join our cause, you have been told that you will leave your lives behind. We have all had to do this and it is going to be difficult. But if you are caught contacting the outside world, you will be forced to leave the compound. Please remember that your identity has been erased. You will have no life to go back to."

"Now I know we you have been told we would be living in Tokyo during our training. However due to a break in security, we are forced to be moved to an undisclosed ghoul location. You will learn of our location once we arrive. In a few minutes, we will be teleported to your new home for an indefinite amount of time. This will be your home and every effort has been made to make you as comfortable as possible. All of the homes and apartments are fully furnished and you will find them to be stocked with food. And since you have arrived with just the clothes off your backs, you will each be given a clothing allowance to do some shopping."

The crowed let out a cheer.

"Ok. Everybody please line up. You will be teleported in groups of ten by Hiro Nakamura and Peter Petrelli. Good luck, and may God help us all to be safe."

A moment later, Hiro and Peter stood at the front of the group teleporting everyone one by one until there was nobody left standing on the roof.

* * *

_Okinawa Prefecture, Ryukyu Islands, Japan_

Okinawa Prefecture is Japan's southernmost prefecture, and consists of hundreds of the Ryukyu Islands in a chain over 1,000 km long, which extends southwest from Kyūshū (the southwesternmost of Japan's main four islands) to Taiwan. Okinawa's capital, Naha, is located in the southern part of the largest and most populous island, Okinawa Island, which is approximately half-way between Kyūshū and Taiwan. The disputed Senkaku Islands (Chinese: Diaoyu Islands) are also administered as part of Okinawa Prefecture.

The oldest evidence of human existence in the Ryukyu Islands was discovered in Naha City and Yaese Town. Some human bones from the Paleolithic era were unearthed, but there is no clear evidence of Paleolith remains. Japanese Jōmon influences are dominant in the Okinawa Islands, although clay vessels in the Sakishima Islands have a commonality with those in Taiwan.

The first mention of the word Ryukyu was written in the Book of Sui. This Ryukyu might refer to Taiwan, not the Ryukyu Islands. Okinawa was the Japanese word depicting the islands, first seen in the biography of Jianzhen, written in 779. Agricultural societies begun in the 8th century slowly developed until the 12th century. Since the islands are located in the center of the East China Sea relatively close to Japan, China and South-East Asia, the Ryūkyū Kingdom became a prosperous trading nation. Also during this period, many Gusukus, similar to castles, were constructed. The Ryūkyū Kingdom had a tributary relationship with China in the 15th and 16th century.

In 1609 the Satsuma clan, which controlled the region that is now Kagoshima Prefecture invaded the Ryūkyū Kingdom. Following the invasion the Ryūkyū Kingdom surrendered to the Satsuma and was forced to form a tributary relationship with Satsuma and the Tokugawa shogunate, in addition to its previous relationship with China. Ryukyuan sovereignty was maintained since complete annexation would create a problem with China. The Satsuma clan earned considerable profits from trades with China during a period in which foreign trade was heavily restricted by the shogunate.

Though Satsuma maintained strong influence over the islands, the Ryūkyū Kingdom maintained some degree of domestic political freedom for two hundred years. Four years after the 1868 Meiji Restoration, the Japanese government officially annexed the kingdom and renamed it Okinawa han. The Qing Dynasty asserted a claim on the basis that the islands had been subject to China, but later forefeited its claim. The Okinawa han became a prefecture in 1879, while all other hans had became prefectures in 1872.

Following the Battle of Okinawa and the end of World War II in 1945, Okinawa was under the United States administration for 27 years. During the trusteeship rule the USAF established numerous military bases on the Ryukyu Islands.

In 1972, the U.S. government returned the islands to Japanese administration. Under the Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security, the United States Forces Japan (USFJ) have maintained a large military presence. 27000 personnel, including 15000 Marines, contingents from the Navy, Army and Air Force, and their 22,000 family members are stationed in Okinawa. 18 of the main island was occupied by US military bases and 75 of all USFJ bases are located in Okinawa prefecture.

* * *

_Home Sweet Home_

"Holy Shit!" Gabriel marveled as he walked into the large colonial style home with Laura and Zeus. Zeus immediately found his home under a desk in the front room. "This place is huge!"

"Yeah, too huge." Laura replied taking a deep breath and exhaling as she looked around dejectedly. "Twenty-eight hundred square feet, huge. This is way too damn big for us. And I'm not crazy about the stairs with the baby coming. Our apartment was small, but at least we could keep an eye on Seth when starts crawling around."

Gabriel half-smiled embracing her. "I think somebody is homesick." He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah." Laura smiled tearfully. "But there is no turning back now. We're committed to this thing."

"Don't worry. I'll put locks on everything, and a gate on the stairs." He said gently rubbing the back of her head. "We'll go back home someday."

Laura smiled sadly. "If we can. I knew this was going to be hard, but I had no idea how much I was going to miss home."

Gabriel laughed softly. "And didn't you say that is how you felt when you first got to New York? But you adapted, didn't you?"

Laura looked up at him thoughtfully. "Yeah. I know your right. And I have you. My home is wherever you are." She kissed him tenderly.

"But this isn't that bad is it?" He smiled looking around. "Zeus has a huge yard to play in out back."

She stood next to him arms folded across her chest. "No, it isn't that bad. Life could be a lot worse in exile than this I suppose."

"So who are our neighbors?" Gabriel asked looking out the window.

"I have no clue." Laura replied moving a box into the kitchen. "You'll find out as soon as I do."

"What do you think you're doing?" Gabriel grabbed the box from her setting it down. "Let me take care of the lifting. You have just teleported half-way across the world. Relax…please!"

Laura scowled playfully at him. "Gabriel, I'm not an invalid, I'm pregnant." She reached down feeling her stomach. "And speaking of which, somebody is busy in there today."

"Is our ninja practicing his side kicks?" He asked reaching to touch her stomach.

"I don't think you can feel him from the outside yet." Laura replied rubbing his hand. "Right now it just feels like butterflies. I read that what I'm feeling is him hiccupping in there."

"Well lay of the Irish whisky and maybe he'll ease up." He put his arms around her waist walking her over to the couch. He sat down, pulling her in close to him. "This feels right." He smiled massaging her shoulders.

"I don't know." She sighed leaning back against his shoulder. "It just doesn't feel like home yet."

"How about if we christen all of the rooms?" He smiled wickedly nuzzling her neck. "Would that help you feel at home?"

"Honey, this is a huge house!" She laughed. "That could take a while."

"We can start with this room and work our way up." He wiggled his eyebrows pulling her on top of him. They began to kiss passionately.

There was a knock at the door and Laura jumped to answer it.

"NOW it feels like home." Gabriel groaned sitting up. "Every time we start getting frisky in the middle of the day, somebody shows up. It's like living in a damn frat house!"

"Poor baby." Laura giggled as she opened the door.

"Hi neighbor, can I borrow a cup of sugar?" Peter laughed as he and Laura happily embraced.

"Am I glad to see you!" Laura smiled thrilled to see a familiar face. "Which house is yours?"

"You see the super sized one with the big green lawn over there?" He replied pointing across the street.

Laura peered out laughing. "Yes?"

"It's the one next door with the small lawn and the cracking driveway." He grinned as Laura smacked him. "You were jealous because you thought I was getting the biggest house!" He teased her.

She adamantly shook her head. "No. I am actually envious that you get a smaller house than ours. This is too damn big. Who decided who lives where anyway? Wanna trade?"

Gabriel walked up behind them. "Hey! Don't I get a say in this? It is not too big! I grew up in an apartment the size of a cat box, then spent two years in a 10x10 cell…" He spread out his arms. "this is like paradise."

Laura handed him a broom. "Fine! You get to clean paradise then."

"I would love to, but I think Peter's mom would miss her ride." He snickered.

Peter and Laura both laughed.

"So who is our neighbor in the big house?" Gabriel asked as they all looked out the window watching everybody moving in.

"Noah Bennett and the crew." He said looking out the window. "Our folks were going to take that one, but they didn't want such a big house."

"Well, the Bennett's can use the extra space I guess." Laura replied, and then looked apprehensively at Peter. "Um, where are our folks."

"Next door to you and across the street from us." He smiled cringing.

"Shit!" Gabriel and Laura both groaned in unison as the doorbell rang again.

"Oh good! More company." Gabriel smirked.

"Right on time." Peter smiled heading to the door. "This will be somebody you will want to meet."

Peter opened the door and a nice looking African-American couple entered their home.

Peter introduced them to each other. "Gabriel, Laura…this is DL and Melissa Hawkins. Laura, I think you and Melissa will be getting to know each other very well."

"Oh?" Laura smiled curiously at them both.

Melissa came forward smiling. "It is nice to meet you, Laura. I am an obstetrician. Mohinder Suresh found me about a month ago after DL and I got married. We had both agreed to come here to Japan after we heard what Phillip Callahan had in store for us. So when Niki and Peter showed up at our house the other day, we were already on board."

"I guess we all need to work on our lines of communication in the recruitment department." Laura smiled at her relieved. "So you're the doctor Mohinder told me was coming. I was getting worried I would have to deliver my baby all by myself."

"And if you have complications, she is a healer." DL smiled. "She's saved my ass a few times when I've burnt my hand on the BBQ."

"Well, I'm just glad Micah has both of his parents here and everybody is friends." Laura smiled. "He will most certainly benefit from you all being here."

"I think this will be a new beginning for all of us." Melissa replied. "I look forward to bonding with all of you."

DL looked uneasily at Gabriel, who rolled his eyes. "Ok, let's get this over with! Yes it is me! I am the big bad dude that tried to blow up New York. What can I say? I'm an asshole, but I was a different person back then. I had issues. Resolved! Now have your say and let's move on!"

DL nodded. "Ok. But I was only looking at you because I wondered if the rest of your body parts were proportional with your large hands and feet." He smirked.

Laura and Peter both snickered out loud as everyone but Gabriel busted out laughing.

"Now who goes and says that about somebody they just met?" Gabriel asked incredulously.

"Look, its cool man." DL replied laughing. "I was really just trying to lighten an awkward situation. Sorry."

Gabriel gave a laugh. "It's ok. But to answer your question…does my wife look happy?"

Melissa walked to Laura rubbing her shoulder. "Ok Miss twenty-one weeks with high blood pressure and diabetes. I want to see you as soon as you get settled. Call me in a couple of days, ok?"

"Well, I guess I won't have to compete with anybody else here to get an appointment." Laura smiled. "I'll call you. It's nice to meet you both."

Peter, Melissa and DL all left together as Gabriel stood in the middle of the front room. Laura walked over as he pulled her in. "It's all going to be ok." He whispered kissing her forehead.

* * *

"GEEEEEOOOOORGE!!!!!" Angela screamed from the back of the house. George came running. 

"What is it Angie?" He asked breathlessly. He was amused to find his wife standing on top of the toilet seat looking at something in t he shower.

"What in the hell is that?" She screamed.

George opened the shower door and found a small lizard running around. He chuckled.

"I fail to see the humor in this farce!" She replied indignantly pursing her lips. "When I agreed to move here, it was not with the intention of sharing my home with reptiles and spiders."

George rolled his eyes. "I'll get Gabriel over here in a little while to see what we can do about keeping them out of here, but Angie, you knew we were coming to the tropics." He took the lizard from the shower letting it out the window.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me down?" She snapped.

George looked at her cantankerously. "If you are going to use that tone on me, for all I care, you can stay up there all day!" He began to walk out of the room.

"George!" She called after him. "Ok, I'm sorry. This whole thing has me at my wits end."

George reached out and helped her down. "I think we are all on edge around here. I'm going to give everyone a few days to get settled and we will start training then. But we have one matter that needs our immediate attention. I think we need to take care of it sooner rather than later."

Angela nodded in concurrent. "Catherwood's mole."

"Yes." He nodded. "I really hate to think that any of the people here would possibly entertain the notion of sabotaging us, but information has been leaked to Catherwood and it needs to be addressed. I am going to call a town hall meeting at the Officers Club tonight and we will get this taken care of immediately." George shook his head sadly.

Angela reached out and touched his face. "We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, George dear. It is always difficult, but we do what we need to do to move onward."

He pulled her into an embrace. "And we always do."

"So what is the plan to expose the mole?"

George took her over to the sofa sitting her down. "Well, according to Claude and Mohinder…."

* * *

Alan sat at his desk watching the snow fall outside. Closing his eyes, he put his hands over his face. He leaned back in his chair and began to drift off to sleep. 

"Alan?" Startled, he looked up to find Cecelia, Callahan's secretary standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Cecelia." He opened his eyes wide shaking his head to wake himself up. "I must have dozed off."

"Were you dreaming of anything good?" She smiled pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, victory." He grinned slowly. "We have pulled ahead in the polls by fourteen points. If the election were held today, we would win."

"Well, that's encouraging." Cecelia smiled leaning against his desk stirring her coffee. "Has he been looking at any running mates after Petrelli put his tail between his legs and ran?"

"Not yet." Alan sighed as he turned in his chair putting a file back on his credenza. "The party has some guys they want him to consider, but so far no deals have been signed in blood."

Cecelia stared at Alan for a moment. "You are aware the only deals made with Callahan are forged in blood, don't you?"

"I am aware of it." He replied flatly staring out the window. "He has tried to put the fear into me, but so far I have managed to stand tall." He turned and looked at her. "If this is the case, how was Nathan Petrelli able to escape him."

Cecelia laughed. "Nobody ever truly escapes him once he has you in his pocket. He may let you think you have won or even made a clean break. But nobody ever leaves Callahan's clutches that has not lived to regret it."

"The only way out is death." Alan replied gravely.

"Of course not." Came Phillip Callahan's cheerful voice from the doorway. "But why would you want to leave us, Alan?"

Alan looked calmly up at him. "I do not wish to leave, Senator. But if I may be frank, it seems the last two people who had this job have either died or left under mysterious circumstances. Your last campaign manager Lisanne just up and walked away never to be heard from again."

"She was a mole." Callahan replied evenly. "I believe she is the illusionist Candice Wilmer who used to work for Daniel Linderman when he ran the OWI. I had hoped to recruit her to our side. But she seems to prefer the do-gooders camp. In fact, I believe she is responsible for the little charade they thought they pulled over on me. Well, let her hold hands by the fire with them and sing their wretched songs of good overcoming evil, because one day soon, they will all give up the ghost. But that is only if they are fortunate. The ones that remain alive will only wish they are dead. I have special plans for those I choose to let live."

He walked over to the sofa table and poured himself a snifter of brandy. "Cecelia, what do we hear from our insider?"

Cecelia shook her head. "We have had no contact since they all left for Tokyo this morning. So far we have no word on their position. They likely have had all communication to the outside world cut off."

He stood, his eyes steely as he glared at her. "Well, that is less than idyllic, wouldn't you agree, Cecelia?"

"Yes sir." Cecelia nodded confidently.

He walked over touching her face. "And I am sure you will do everything in your power to restore communication with our contact as soon as possible; isn't that right, Cecelia?"

"Yes, I will without question, Senator." She replied. "I planted a tracking device on one of their citizens. Nobody will ever expect it. Because of a storm in the pacific, has made the lines of communication difficult. But we should have a signal by morning. Providing they do not discover it first."

He grabbed the side of her face squeezing it roughly. Cecelia let out a wimper. "Well, we just need to ensure that does not happen."

"Yes, Senator." She replied shaken.

He set down his brandy snifter. "Very good then." He smiled. "I will be off for the night. I trust you will have good news for me in the morning. Good night." He headed for the door.

"Good night Senator." Alan and Cecelia called out after him.

They turned and looked at each other, clearly shaken by his words.

* * *

The Officers Club was converted into a meeting hall and recreation center for the citizens. The base was pleasantly located on a sandy beach, but the club had an indoor Olympic sized pool and the grand ballroom had been converted into a dojo where they would do a good portion of their training. 

The dining room would convert into a day care center for the children during the day when it was not in use for group dinners. Sandra Bennett and Janice Parkman would run the daycare with the help of volunteers.

There were twenty two children under the age of eighteen that would be attending school. They were fortunate to recruit two school teachers that would teach all grades

Across the corridor from the Officers Club was a workout facility where conditioning sessions would be conducted daily. This was connected to the chapel where Brandon would be holding non-denominational services on Sunday mornings.

The small ballroom was converted into an assembly room. It was equipped to hold five-hundred people. With their group of just over two-hundred, they were comfortably within their limits.

As evening drew near the citizens began to filter into the small ballroom for the town hall meeting. Among the early arrivers were Peter, Niki, Brandon, Robyn, Gabriel, Laura, Claude, Hana, and Candice.

"Anybody know why we're here?" Nathan and Heidi asked as they entered the meeting hall. "Or is everyone sworn to secrecy again?"

"We know why we're here _and_ we're sworn to secrecy." Laura smiled putting an arm around each of them. "Fair warning though. This will not be for the weak at heart."

"What do you mean?" Robyn asked apprehensively.

"You'll see." Peter replied. "Just put on your game faces and try to keep up."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Candice asked laughing.

Gabriel took a seat pointing to George standing at the podium. "You're about to find out."

"Great!" Laura groaned. "My dad is running the show. This ought to be good."

George began to speak. "Thank you all for coming out. I know you are all exhausted after being transported across the world and nerves are at a premium. But as was disclosed this morning at the meeting spot, our security has been compromised. The purpose of our meeting is to expose the mole and bring them to justice."

The spectators began mumbling to each other and looking around at who was sitting next to them.

"Hana Gietelman." George pointed out at her. "Please come up here and stand before your peers."

Hana looked up and around at the staring faces. "What? Do you think I am the mole?"

"We have intel and proof that you have been working with Phillip Callahan and sleeping with him." George shouted.

Hana stood enraged. "No! I had to play it real as part of my assignment! I may be a lot of things, but I am not a spy!" She turned to Claude. "You believe me, don't you?"

Claude turned facing her glaring coolly. "After what I have seen, I don't know what to believe anymore."

"George, please!" She pleaded. "I am a woman of honor like my mother and my grandmother. I risked my life to bring you detailed information that could help bring him down. Because of what I have done, you have enough information to bring Callahan to his knees! It is because I compromised my own morals that I was able to bring this data to you."

"Our location in Tokyo was delivered straight to Callahan's hands." He shouted. "You were on the premise when the intel was leaked to them. Our inside people have been feeding false information to Callahan, yet your details were accurate. Now how do you explain that? Believe me Hana, I did not want to believe this, but the evidence leaves no room for doubt."

He sent The Haitian and Matt to retrieve her. Hana struggled as they escorted her out of the assembly room. "I did not do this!" She screamed as they hauled her off. "You have to believe me. Please don't do this!"

George stood at the podium shaking his head. He lifted his head and looked at Gabriel.

"You know what to do." He told Gabriel soberly. Gabriel slowly stood up, looked once at Laura, and then followed them down the corridor.

Laura looked around confused. "Ah…what is going on?"

"Laura, you need to stay out of this." George told her sternly.

Laura looked at George horrified. "Dad, what are you sending Gabriel to do?"

"We all have our tasks Laura. Gabriel has his." He replied composedly. "Stay in your seat and do not interfere."

"Bullshit!" She shouted. "You are turning my husband back into a murderer Dad. You have no idea what you are doing! Dad! Please don't do this!"

"Laura, desist!" George shouted.

"Go to hell Dad!" She shouted jumping up running down the corridor after him. Two men tried to restrain her, but she stood with her hands on her hips. "Please!" She glared at them laughing. "Seriously! You really _don't _want to fuck with me." They tried to grab her arms, but she jumped in the air kicking them both in the chest, sending them flying across the room. "Anybody else want to try?" She shouted. When nobody approached her, she ran down the corridor after Gabriel.

The assembly listened in horror as they heard Hana screaming. "Gabriel, please don't do this. We are friends! I was at your wedding!"

"Just because you have to die, does not mean your power has to die with you Hana!" Gabriel sneered. "I haven't killed anybody in over two years, but I have to be blunt. I want your power! I have always wanted your power and now it is all mine."

"Gabriel stop!" You don't know what you're doing!" Laura screamed.

"I know exactly what I am doing." He hissed.

"You do not!" Laura cried. "Gabriel, you can't do this. I don't care what my father has done to you! I love you baby, please don't do this!"

"Laura, get out of here!" He shouted. "Ok…Wireless…what you have is now mine! But don't take it personally. It is an evolutionary imperative!"

Hana let out of a scream and then there was silence.

"Oh God! Gabriel!" Laura sobbed. "What have you done?

**End of Part 45**


	46. Chapter 46

ECHOES IN THE DARKNESSPart 46 – A Traitor in the Midst

In the corridor, Laura and Hiro quickly grabbed Hana away from Matt and The Haitian. The Haitian reached in his pocket to draw his weapon, but was stopped by Matt.

"You won't be needing that." He told him putting his hand on his arm. "I'll explain later."

"Just trust us." Laura told him softly.

The Haitian looked uncomprehendingly at the group, but put his firearm back in his pocket.

Candice emerged from out of the gym morphing quickly into Hana.

"Ok Candice, you're up." Gabriel said taking her arm leading her into the interrogation room. Just then they could hear Laura's astral projected image screaming at her father.

Peter spoke to Laura telepathically. _"Laura, Claude has confirmed the subject is heading for the phone booth on the north quadrant. __Have __Hiro__ take you __and __Hana__over there now."_

_"We're on our way."_

"Hiro, the north phone booth." Laura said as she grabbed Hiro and Hana's hands. "Let's get out of here in case somebody follows her….or me….oh this so damn confusing. Take us out of here, Hiro."

Hiro blinked and they were gone.

"It's show time." Gabriel smiled at Candice. "Let's make this look good."

Just as Candice created her illusion of Gabriel opening Hana's head, Laura came running into the interrogation room followed by several concerned citizens.

"Gabriel! What did you do?" Laura screamed horrified seeing him covered in blood.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, baby. She was a spy! She passed on vital information to Catherwood." He replied pleadingly. "We had to deal with her, but her power is still useful to us. Laura, please try to understand. I'm still the same man I was this morning. I love you and nothing has changed."

"Nothing has changed?" She shook her head disbelieving. "Are you on crystal meth? You just murdered a woman in cold blood! Right in front of everybody! Right in front of ME!"

Laura quickly turned around as George came into the room starring hatefully at him. "You son of a bitch!" She reached up slapping him! "You did this! He has killed again! Now he has the taste for blood again! Did you even consider what this would do to him? Did you even think about me? My God Dad!"

"Laura..." George put his hands on his daughter's shoulders only to be forcefully thrown off.

"Do not ever touch me again." She sneered at him. "Do not speak to me! Do not call me your daughter! You are not my father! I hate you!"

Laura painfully clutched her stomach. She let out a scream in pain and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh God!" Gabriel shouted! "Laura! No! The baby!"

"Somebody get her to the infirmary, stat!" Peter shouted.

Gabriel went to pick her up, but Peter stopped him. "Don't you touch her, you piece of shit! You have done enough damage for one night." Peter picked her up and carried her off to the infirmary followed by Gabriel.

When they were out of sight, they sat Laura down as her image disappeared.

"Great job!" Peter said to Gabriel as they high-fived each other.

"You too man." He grabbed his arm. "Common. Let's get over there."

George ran back to the assembly hall to address the frightened citizens. "May I have your attention please? We sincerely apologize for alarming you, but we have a spy in our population and what you have seen here was an effort to weed out the mole. Nobody has been killed. Tomorrow morning you will all be filled in on what has taken place, but Hana Gietelman only offered to assist us in locating the aggressor. She is an exceptional member of our organization and we thank her for helping us bring the trespasser to justice. Now you may all be excused and return to your homes. Good night and stay safe." George abruptly left the podium and ran out the door.

He ran into Claude in the corridor. "Were we right?" He asked him.

"I'm afraid so." Claude replied sadly. "As soon as Laura went running after Gabriel, I saw our subject excuse themselves and leave the assembly hall. I followed, then I witnessed them run out of the building."

George shook his head. "Dammit! I really wanted to be wrong about this."

Claude put his hand on George's arm consolingly. "I know. We better get over there. If my hunch is right, I know exactly where they are going."

George nodded sadly. "Let's go." He and Claude went running down the corridor and out the door turning invisible as they ran.

* * *

The figure ran from the assembly hall in a panic. "I know I saw a payphone around here someplace. I have to warn them they are on to me."

Finally she found what she was looking for. On the north side of the housing units was a working payphone. "Oh, please don't let this be tapped." Picking up the phone, she began to dial.

Suddenly from behind, somebody grabbed the phone out of her hand, hanging it up. She turned around looking in the angry eyes of her sister-in-law.

"Oh my God." Laura whispered tearfully. "You have no idea how much I wanted them to be wrong about this. How could you, Robyn?"

"Laura, it isn't what you think." She smiled trying to play naive. "See, I forgot to bring Jake's favorite book and I wanted my mother to mail it to me."

"Save it Robyn." Hana shouted stepping out from behind the phone booth.

Robyn looked at Hana in disbelief. "You're alive?"

"That's right." Hana smiled proudly. "The whole thing back there was a rouse to smoke you out. And it worked."

Claude materialized with George next to him. "You see Robyn, on Christmas, after everybody supposedly went to bed, I was sitting in the living room because I couldn't sleep. I was naked, so I went invisible so you would not be able to see me. I heard your entire conversation on the phone. I could only assume you were talking to Catherwood, but I couldn't prove it. We have been working on this whole set-up for the last week. And I must say we all did a marvelous job."

Laura grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing her. "How could you do this to my brother?" She asked her angrily. "My God, Robyn! You have two little boys! Do you even realize what this is going to do to them?"

At that moment Gabriel, Peter, and Brandon approached. Laura turned and looked at Brandon. In his eyes was pain. "Oh God, Brandon." Laura whispered tearfully.

Brandon slowly approached his wife. "So it's true." He whispered angrily.

"Brandon, I never wanted to you to find out this way." Robyn whispered.

"I didn't want to find out at all." He sneered. "When my father told me you were a suspect, I refused to believe it. I said my wife was not capable of doing something like this. How in the hell could you do this to us? You know what Catherwood has done to my family! He murdered my mother for God's sake! He tried to kidnap both Laura and I when we were children." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Robyn…why?" He whispered tears brimming over from his eye lids.

"Because I believe in his cause." She replied with conviction. "He knows what you and your kind are and he wants the rid the world of your species for the greater good of mankind."

"And what exactly does he tell you we are?" Brandon asked her.

"Your powers did not come from God!" She shouted. "Your powers are evil! They are an endowment from Satan."

Everybody looked at her in disbelief.

"And who are you to decide this?" George asked her seething.

"Man is created in God's image!" She replied with resentment. "Man was not created to fly, or be invisible or be able to manifest inside the dreams of others. God does not create man so he can be powerful. Your powers are evil! Phinneus Catherwood wants to rid the world of your evil."

Gabriel walked up beside her. "Ok, so how do you explain the people in the bible who had powers? Sampson has super strength that came from God. Moses parted the red sea because he had faith in God. Do you even know what Catherwood is?"

"Those were men that God hand selected to do his work." She replied arrogantly. "And who are you to stand there talking to me about God, Gabriel? You are a murderer! You only have your powers because you took them from the people you killed."

Gabriel began to seethe inside himself as Laura stood in front of Robyn. "Well, the God the rest of us believe in is a God of forgiveness. Gabriel has made his atonement to God for all he has done."

Brandon stood next to his wife. "And God does not have an appreciation for hypocrisy. You betrayed your own people. You betrayed your family. You betrayed your own children and you have betrayed me. Since you have all the answers, can you please tell me what I am going to tell our sons who love their mother to pieces?"

"Tell them the truth." She replied unwaveringly. "Tell them you possess powers that are the work of Satan."

"Take her to a holding cell while we decide what to do with her." George told Matt and the Haitian.

"I would like to go with her." Brandon said, his voice broken. He turned to his sister who sadly embraced him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to him.

"Me too." He replied sadly.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked him stroking his face. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Brandon shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Maybe you can help me figure out what I am going to tell the boys."

Laura tearfully hugged him. "I love you Brandon."

"I love you too, sis." He sniffed. He then took his wife by the arm as she was lead to the incarceration room.

* * *

Gabriel and Laura walked into their home that night; Laura feeling sad and dejected. They slowly walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Gabriel put an arm around her caressing her neck and shoulders.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." She half-smiled. "I'm always ok when you are with me." They kissed softly. "I just feel so awful for Brandon. And what about the boys? This is going to devastate them all." She started to cry. Gabriel pulled her in close stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry." He sighed kissing her forehead. "This has got to be hell on Brandon. I know how much you love him and your nephews."

Laura shook her head slowly. "You know, I always got a bad vibe from her. I could never quite put my finger on it, but she just always was so self-righteous and I could always just feel something underlying. So did Niki. It always seemed when she was around us that she was sizing everyone up. But I never in a million years would have suspected she would do something like this." She looked up at him. "Brandon loved her so much. After all they went through after 9/11. I don't even want to think about what this is going to do to him."

"Well, there's nothing more we can do for them tonight." He told her gently. "We'll decide what to do in the morning." Laura started to speak, but he cut her off laughing. "Yes, the boys can come and stay with us for a few days while Brandon gets things sorted out. We have plenty of room and they can stay as long as you want them here."

"You're an amazing guy." She smiled as she hugged him. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" She kissed him softly

"Yeah. But I never get tired of hearing it." He replied returning her kiss.

She stood up and looked out the window with her arms folded. "None of this seems real. I mean, just this morning…or I guess now it is yesterday morning; we were in our apartment in New York and now we're here. It just feels like our whole world has been flipped upside-down." She looked up at him as he stood next to her.

Gabriel nodded. "Even though we were expecting this to be different, there really is no way to prepare for the reality, is there?"

"No." She whispered as she leaned against him.

Gabriel put his arms around her. "So what do you think will happen to Robyn?"

Laura shook her head. "I don't know. And I don't even want to think about it. Tomorrow morning I am going to go over there and see if I can talk to her. I'm not getting my hopes up though. She was pretty evasive tonight." She began to cry. "I still just can't wrap my mind around this. I may have my issues with her, but that she would actually spy on us and report back to Catherwood? It just makes me sick."

"It does me too." He whispered. "I never had a problem with her, but she is still the last person I would expect."

Laura turned around looking up at him. "Well, it's been a long day and that bed looks pretty cozy. I really just want to lie in your arms right now and go to sleep."

"That is a given, my love." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Just promise me nothing will ever come between us." She half-smiled.

Gabriel caressed her face. "I promise to do everything in my power to never let anything come between us." He whispered.

Laura led him to the bed where she laid down beside him. Then holding each other, they drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Laura walked into the holding area to visit Robyn. "I want to see my sister-in-law." She told The Haitian who was standing guard.

He nodded, but did not speak. "Doesn't he ever talk?" She whispered to Matt as The Haitian went off to retrieve Robyn.

"Only when he has something to say." Matt replied. "And when he does have something to say, it is usually very significant."

"Does he have a name?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's André. André Boucher." Matt replied.

Laura gave a laugh. "No shit! I would have thought it would have been a lot more exotic."

"Well, you know I think he is still scared of you after you kicked the shit out of him that night we came to take you in." Matt laughed.

Laura shrugged. "Yeah, well he had it coming. He did swipe my memories."

"On your father's orders." Matt pointed at her. "He is a good man, Laura. Give him a chance. Get to know him."

"Sure, I'll take him to Starbucks." She smiled snidely. "Maybe I'll make him my secret pal next Christmas."

Matt shook his head laughing as the Haitian returned.

"Your sister-in-law is waiting for you in the interrogation room." He told her flatly.

Laura looked up at him nodding. "Thanks André."

André smiled as he watched her walk away.

Laura opened the door to the interrogation room. Robyn sat at the table wearing the same flowered dress from the night before. She looked up at her composedly. Laura half-smiled at her as she slowly sat down across from her.

"How are you Robyn?" She asked softly. "Do you need anything?"

Robyn laughed spitefully. "Why don't you cut the shit Laura. You and I both know you really don't give a rat's ass how I am doing, so just get to the point and get out of my face."

Laura nodded. "Ok fine. Then just make me understand how you could do this."

Robyn smiled viciously. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Apparently not." Laura replied unrelenting. "Because I can't see for the life of me ever betraying my husband or the people around me that have become my family. My God, Robyn! My brother loves you and your two little boys think you put the moon and the stars in the sky. How could you do this to them? And please do not give me any bullshit about our powers being from Satan because you and I both know there is much more to it than that."

Robyn thought for a moment then took a deep breath. "Laura, believe me when I tell you there are some things in this world that you really don't want to know about. Things that would shatter the world around you. So please believe me when I tell you that you are better off not knowing the truth."

Laura laughed incongruously. "You may think that I have lived my life in an ivory tower covered with vines sheltered and protected from the cold cruel world around me. But believe me; my life has been anything but sheltered. So whatever you have to tell me, Robyn, I can take it."

"Oh no." Robyn shook her head. "Not even your martial arts training and your life on the means streets of Oakland could prepare you for this. What I know Laura will rock your perfect little world right off its access."

"I'm a big girl." Laura replied flatly. "Trust me, I can take it whatever you give me."

Robyn stood up leering down at Laura. "Well, before I tell you my secret that I can guarantee will no doubt boggle your mind, let me tell you a little something about me."

Laura nodded. "Go on."

"You were right when you told me there was more to my story than what I was telling you. You don't know how right you were." She smiled walking to the other side of the room. "You see Laura, when your father found Brandon and told him he was his father and that he had a sister, he learned to forgive you. But I didn't. And do you know why?"

"Enlighten me." Laura replied coolly.

"Because you are the _chosen one_. She sneered. "You are the one that will save humanity after Phillip Callahan wins the election next November. Well, let me tell you something about me, _chosen one_. I too have an ability."

Laura stood up. "Really. And what exactly can you do, Robyn?"

"How about if I just show you?" She closed her eyes and opened them again. Then she fixated her eyes on the pitcher of water on the table and watched as it turned into a pillar of salt. She looked back at Laura she smiling proudly.

"Impressive." Laura replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but you see, I can turn anything into a pillar of salt." She replied. "Including you." She fixated her eyes on Laura who continued to sit calmly as she tried to use her power on her. "What's going on?" She asked Laura nervously.

"Oh, there is something you should know about me. You see your power won't work on me." Laura smiled smugly at her. "One of the cool things about being the chosen one is that I can block your powers from working on me. Pretty amazing, huh?"

_"Peter, get The Haitian and tell him to stand outside the door of the interrogation room."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Robyn is a special. I'm holding her off, but with being pregnant I can feel my immunity is weakening."_

_"Ok. I'll get right on it."_

"I must say I'm quite impressed." Robyn replied. "I knew you were strong, but I had no idea. So would you like to know why I married your brother, Laura?"

"I suppose because you loved him is a moot point now." Laura smiled guarded.

"No, actually I do love Brandon. And I love my boys." She said softly. "But you see, I have a purpose too. Just like you, my roots began in Ireland. If you trace my bloodline, it goes all the way back to a man named Patrick O'Malley. And he is the father of Siobhán Catherwood. I am sure you are familiar with her?"

"It rings a bell." Laura replied understatedly.

"I married Brandon to keep him away from you and your family." She replied.

Laura shook her head. "But why? You tell us our gifts are from of the devil, but you too have a power. Robyn, Catherwood is a demon. He can make you see whatever he wants you to see and he has you so bamboozled you don't even know what the truth is. So, are you sleeping with him?" Laura asked her eyes narrowed.

Robyn began to laugh spitefully. "Oh my God Laura, you really are naïve. But to answer your question, Laura; no I am not sleeping with him. All of us are not like your mother!"

Laura turned to her stunned. Slowly she walked over standing in front of her. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Why do you think your father really gave Brandon up for adoption?" Robyn shouted. "It wasn't to protect Brandon, it was to protect _you_!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked slowly.

"Well Laura, the brother you love so much is a product of an affair your mother had with Phinneus Catherwood. It was to save you." Robyn told her flatly.

"You're lying." Laura whispered.

"No Laura." She replied matter-of-factly. "I am the only person who is telling you the truth. What your father hasn't told you is that when you were an infant, Phinneus Catherwood came for you. He wanted your heart to bring Siobhán to life again. I mean, that and the fact he didn't want you to grow up and kill him one day. Well, to save your life, you mother told him she would do anything to protect you."

Robyn stood up and continued. "So, he told her if you give me a son, I will let your daughter live. So your mother naively did as he asked and sure enough, she bore his spawn nine months later, but then she decided she couldn't give him up. But that didn't stop Catherwood. Oh no! He came looking for his son. Many times over. Then one night when he knew couldn't take his son, he came for you. He took you, but you got away from him. Your mother was finally forced to tell your father the truth. And that was when he felt it best to give Brandon up."

"But not to be undaunted, Catherwood decided one more time to come for his son." She turned looking at Laura. "And that was the night the wee chosen one first used her powers. After that, he went into hiding, giving himself an identity as Phillip Callahan. But years later, he came to fulfill the prophecy and took your mother's life."

Laura sat motionlessly completely devastated by what she heard. Looking up, she could see The Haitian standing outside the door. He nodded to her to let her know he was at work.

Robyn continued. "So you see, Laura. I love your brother, but Catherwood has him under a spell. I was chosen to be his wife so that one day, Catherwood could take him as his son and turn him against you. And I will Laura. Catherwood put him under a spell once, and he can do it again."

"No he can't." They turned around and saw Brandon standing in the doorway next to Claude. "I'm through being manipulated by you!"

"Oh Brandon." Laura shook her head sadly.

He approached Robyn grabbing her arm. "Are you trying to tell me that Phinneus Catherwood is my father?" He hissed.

Robyn looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Brandon. Yes he is your father." She put her hands on his shoulders. "But that doesn't change anything between us. I love you Brandon. We can still be together."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He shouted. "You're pal Catherwood put a spell on me to fall in love with you! This isn't real! None of what we have is real! Are my son's even mine?"

"Of course they are yours!" She replied desperately. "Brandon, I love you. There has never been anybody else."

"Get away from me." He hissed. "We're done!" He opened the door bringing The Hatian in the door. "Get her out of here."

"Not so fast." Robyn smiled viciously. "You seem to be forgetting that I have a power of my own. I'm not going anywhere."

She closed her eyes attempting to use her power by turning The Haitian into a salt pillar. When she opened them again, she was shocked to see him still standing there.

Laura laughed pompously. "You see Robyn, I am not the only one who can block powers. My friend André here can block everybody's powers."

Robyn looked like a deer caught in the headlight. She looked at everyone's faces as they all approached her to take her back into custody. Before they could stop her, she ran out the door as everyone took off after her.

"André, you better stay here." Laura told him. "I think we are going to need our powers." He nodded in agreement stepping away.

_"Peter, get over here. I am going to need you to teleport me and use Molly Walker's power to help me located Robyn. She ran off on foot. Matt, Claude and Brandon are taking off after her."_

Almost immediately Peter appeared in front of her. He pulled out a map of the compound and a pushpin. "Ok, it looks like she has backed herself into a corner. She is on the south parameter. The electrical fence is activated and she can't go anywhere."

"Let's go." Laura took his hand as they teleported.

When they arrived, Robyn was backed up next to the fence. "Just stay back everyone." Brandon shouted. He turned to face Robyn. "Honey, please come back with us. There is nowhere for you to go. We can find a way to work through this, but just step away from the fence and come back with us."

She shook her head. "Brandon, I can't. I don't ever want our boys to know what I have done. And I don't know how I will ever be able to look you in the eye ever again."

"It's all about forgiveness, baby." Brandon pleaded with her. "Please Robyn, come back with me."

Robyn began to sob and ran into Brandon's arms. He caressed her face. She looked at the faces of the people around her then looked back at Brandon.

"I love you Brandon." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"_ROBYN NO_!" Brandon screamed.

Before anybody could stop her, she ran from Brandon and grabbed a hold of the electrical fence. All they could do was watch in horror as Robyn clung to the fence with 25,000 volts surging through her body, killing her instantly.

Brandon fell to the ground devastated as Laura ran to his side holding on to him tightly as they both sobbed in anguish.

**End of Part 4****6**


	47. Chapter 47

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS**  
Part 47 – Loss of Faith

Gabriel slowly paced around the front room, with a baseball bat across his shoulders and his arms draped over it; something he did when he was in deep thought. He had brought the boys home the night before, but they had not yet been told about their mother. A moment he was not looking forward to.

Laura had brought Brandon home with her that night. He was in a state of shock. Laura spent the night with him in the guest room, lying next to her brother comforting him.

Although Laura and Brandon had only found each other five months ago, they couldn't have been closer than if they grew up together. They adored each other. And in Brandon Gabriel felt he had found his own brother. He felt a kinship to him when he helped him in prison that had grown.

But now learning Brandon was the son of Catherwood, meant he was also related to Gabriel. Although Laura was angry by this revelation and he knew she wanted to confront her father, she felt right now her place was with her brother.

Gabriel was interrupted from his thoughts by a soft knock at the door. Peering through the window he could see Claude standing on the door step. "Hey." Gabriel greeted him opening the door. "Come in."

Claude stepped inside wiping his feet. "That was quite the ordeal yesterday. How is everybody here coping with all of this?"

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Well, the boys are still sleeping, they haven't been told. Laura hasn't left Brandon's side since she brought him home last night. Melissa and Peter were both here and gave him a mild sedative, so he's sleeping. She finally fell asleep pretty late, so I'm just down here trying to stay quiet."

"Did you get any sleep?" Claude asked patting his back.

Gabriel shook his head. "Not a wink."

Claude nodded. "I think I'd like to wait it out with you, mate. Do you mind if I turn on the telly?"

"Yeah, just keep the volume at a minimum." Gabriel replied. "And that's if you can find anything on. I haven't even turned it on since we got here. Probably nothing on but a bunch of Godzilla movies and Sumo wrestling."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong my lad!" Claude smiled. "See, there is a huge satellite dish out there that brings us over 1000 TV stations. We can watch movies, sports, Pushing Daisies…I can even watch BBC and never miss an episode of Dr. Who."

"Yeah, 1000 TV stations and still probably nothing on Saturdays." Gabriel smirked. "Have you had breakfast?"

Claude held up a bag. "Actually I was hoping I could interest you in some crumpets. I made them fresh last night."

"I've never had those." Gabriel smiled. "What are they?"

"Oh, you haven't lived until you have tried them!" He grinned. "They are kind of a cross between an English muffin and a pancake. Their bloody good! Does your toaster work?"

"Um, yeah." Gabriel shrugged. "I think so. We haven't used it yet."

Claude jumped up grabbing the bag. "Only one way to find out. Got any jam?"

"That I know we do have." Gabriel replied reaching in the pantry. "Blackberry, apricot or strawberry?"

"Let's try them all." He replied putting the crumpets in the toaster. "Toaster works."

Laura sleepily walked into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Hey kid!" Claude pulled her in kissing the top of her head. "How you holding up."

"I'm ok." She half-smiled hugging him. "I'm just so worried about Brandon. And I have no idea what I'm going to tell those boys."

Gabriel put his arms around her. "You'll find the right words." He whispered gliding his fingers up and down her back. "You always do."

"Actually," Claude began. "I wondered if you might allow me to help you with that."

Laura and Gabriel turned and looked at him. "You?" They both said in unison.

He nodded. "I lost my mother when I was a wee lad like they are. I know what they are going through."

"Well there's something we have in common." Laura replied thoughtfully. "Yeah, I would love it if you would help me. Because right now I am just so angry I don't even know if I can find the right words to say."

"Well, maybe after some crumpets you will feel better." Claude spread some apricot jam on a toasted crumpet putting it on a plate for her.

Laura smiled taking a bite. Her eyes rolled back in her head. "Oh my God! Claude this is wonderful!"

Gabriel laughed. "You ah…look like your having a taste bud orgasm"

"A TBO." She smiled putting a piece in his mouth. "Try it!"

Gabriel slowly chewed as a look of gratification spread across his face. "Holy crap that's good!"

"Maybe I'm using the wrong approach with the ladies." He grinned. "Maybe I need to start baking crumpets instead of trying to buy them drinks."

"I thought you and Hana were pretty hot and heavy." Laura replied.

"I thought so too." He said sadly. "I asked her to marry me before the Holidays and she wants to wait. Right now she has to focus on the training and she says she doesn't want any distractions."

"Ouch." Gabriel winced. "Well, don't give up hope. I heard those same words from this pretty lady and ten minutes later I was lying on top of her while she was digging her nails into my back screaming my name."

Laura smacked him playfully. "Actually you had me in mid-air." She leaned over kissing him.

"Um…" Claude cleared his throat. "I am sure you two lovebirds are having a lovely trip down memory lane there, but I just don't think I need to know about all this."

"Sorry Claude." Laura leaned over putting an arm around him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But don't worry. Just give Hana her space and she'll come around. You have nothing to worry about. I see how she looks at you." Laura took a sip of herbal tea. "And speaking of training, we start the day after tomorrow."

Gabriel looked at her concerned. "Are you sure everybody is going to be ready?"

Laura nodded. "Rather or not we are ready is beside the point. We have an adversary out there and it is only a matter of time before he strikes."

"She's right Gabriel." Claude said taking the last bite of his crumpet. "We have our problems, but we have people in the world with abilities that are counting on us. Mohinder is in Washington preparing for the Summit tomorrow. I know he will do a bang up job trying to convince the senate that we are not all dangerous, but people condemn what they do not understand."

Gabriel shrugged. "Ok, you win. And your right."

Laura stood up. "Are you both going to be here for a while?"

Gabriel and Claude looked at each other. "I'll be here." Gabriel looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, I can hang." Claude answered.

Laura took a deep breath. "Can you be here for Brandon and the boys when they wake up? I need to take care of something and it really can't wait."

"You're going to go talk to your father, aren't you." Gabriel looked sternly at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I have to get this out of my system."

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm glad you waited instead of going over there last night when you were so pissed off. Just be careful. Think of the baby and think of your blood pressure."

"I will." She kissed him softly and gave Claude a quick hug. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Anytime kid." He grinned. "Good luck."

Laura walked out the door as Gabriel and Claude looked at each other.

Claude shook his head. "I'll tell you what mate. I bloody sure don't want to be in George's shoes right now."

Gabriel quickly nodded his head. "Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt. I don't want to ever be on the receiving end of her anger ever again." He turned and looked at Claude. "Speaking of violence, feel like watching a hockey game?"

Claude laughed as they sat on the couch in front of the TV.

* * *

George and Angela sat in their kitchen having their morning coffee. This morning George was in deep thought as he thought about Robyn and how both of his children must now know the truth. 

Angela reached over covering his hand with hers. "You knew the truth was going to come out sooner or later, George. It is time to face your demons and allow them both to react to this as they both need to."

George nodded taking a deep breath. "What they both must think of me."

Angela looked up. "Well, you aren't going to have to wait long to find out." She replied looking out the front window seeing Laura coming up the walk. "I'll be over at Nathan and Heidi's visiting my grandsons." She kissed George on the cheek. "Good luck dear."

George nodded. "Thanks." He stood up to let Laura in the door.

When George opened the door, Laura was leaning against the wall staring at him. Without saying a word she slowly walked inside with her arms folded.

George stood with his arms at his side. "Well, I think we both know why you're here. So what do you say we just cut to the chase, forget any good-natured small-talk and have at it?"

Laura took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. She put her head in her hands and began to cry.

George sat down next to his daughter putting his arm around her. "Well, this isn't quite the reaction I was expecting from you. I have been sitting here all morning dreading one of my daughter's famous tongue lashings."

Laura looked up half-smiling. "Well, the day isn't over yet. I may change my mind."

George chuckled. "I won't push my luck then. But I would like to know what is on your mind. I am sure Brandon hates me. Have I lost you too?"

Laura shook her head. "No." She said softly. "You haven't lost me, Dad. If you asked me the same question last night, my answer would have been very different." She stood up. "You know, I lied awake all night last night trying to think of what I was going to say to you. You have no idea how many times I almost got up and came over here to have it out with you in the middle of the night. But I didn't."

She sat down in the chair across from him. "But then I got to thinking from the perspective of being a spouse and a will-be parent; what would I do in your shoes? What would I do in mom's shoes?"

George looked at his daughter tenderly. "And what did you come up with?"

"That I wasn't there and I don't really know what I would have done." She half-smiled. "But I know you Dad. You may not always think with your heart, but you are not a cold and cruel man. So I guess I want to know what was going through the head of George Ryan when he learned his wife made a deal with the devil and many months later the son she bore did not belong to him, but to her mortal enemy." She closed her eyes. "Can you tell me that?" She whispered.

George leaned back and exhaled. "I loved your mother as deeply as Gabriel loves you. I know she returned my love with the same intensity. When she had you, she loved you more than she loved herself or anything in this world. She knew even then what you would grow up to become someday. Even then you exhibited strength and a power that was undeniable. But you were so little and fragile." He smiled thinking back. "You weighed just a little over six pounds when you were born. But you had a look in your eye. Even then you were ready to take on the world."

He stood up looking out the window. "And then the day came when Catherwood came to your mother. You weren't even a year old then. He came to take you because he knew you were the chosen one and your heart could bring his wife back to life. Even though your mother was very strong and powerful, she was no match for Catherwood and she would have done anything to save you. When he told her he wanted her to sire his son, your mother felt she had little option but to do as he asked. She was tormented by what she had done, but he agreed to leave you be if she did this for him."

Laura nodded thoughtfully. "Go on." She told her father.

"At that time I was working for an architect firm. I knew nothing about Catherwood, your mother's powers, the prophecy; none of this shit. Well, when Brandon was almost a year old, he came to retrieve his son. That night was my baptism by fire. I learned about it all. But I didn't have time to be angry because Catherwood grabbed you and jumped out the window." George's eyes began to fill up with tears. "We thought we had lost you forever. And then two days later you came back. We had organized a search party and the entire company was looking for you. I was never so scarred in my life. But through it all, I could see the pain in your mother's eyes. It was then that I understood why she did what she did."

Laura stood up and stood next to her father resting her head against his shoulder. "But I came back, didn't I?" She whispered.

He looked down at Laura smiling lovingly. "Yes, you did. You just showed up on our doorstep like nothing ever happened. It was no big deal to you. But you were so protective of your little brother from that day forward. You loved him so much and you made it your mission to protect him."

"And what about you?" She asked softly. "Did you love him?"

George closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes. I did love him. See Laura, for almost a year I thought he was mine and I loved him dearly. But even after learning the truth…well, he was a baby. How could I hate him. He still looked up at me with that toothless smile every morning when I sat him in his high chair to feed him and his first words were DaDa. He already had a hold of my heart and once that happens, there is just no turning back. I don't care who you are."

Two tears ran down Laura's cheeks. "And then you gave him up."

George choked back tears. "When Catherwood came back again for Brandon, I knew he would never stop and one day he would succeed in taking him away from us. We had to get him away from us. Your mother and I both anguished at the decision and not a day went by that we didn't hate ourselves for what we did. But we knew it was the only way to keep him safe from Catherwood. He was in a home with loving parents who raised him to be a wonderful upstanding young man." George put his head in his hands and began to cry. "He deserves better than what he got. Why couldn't I see this coming?"

Laura grabbed him by the shoulders. "Dad. None of us saw it. How do you think I feel? I got bad vibes from her, but I just thought it was because she was always trying to spoon feed me religion and her self-superiority. I had no idea she was feeding everything we were saying and doing back to Catherwood's people."

"I suppose your right." George replied sadly taking a deep breath. "Now what are we going to tell those poor boys?"

Laura sadly shook her head. "I don't know. But they will have a lot of people around them that love them, and that will help."

George put his hand on Laura's face. "Are we ok here?"

Laura smiled softly. "Yeah, everything's ok here." She warmly embraced her father. "I may not always agree with you and your methods, but you know I love you, don't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I know. There are times I want to throttle you, but as far as kids go, I don't think I could have done any better if I handpicked you myself. I am so proud of the woman you have become."

"Thanks Dad." She smiled tearfully. "Well, I had better go and check on Brandon and the boys."

Just then her phone rang. "Let me get this real quick. It's Gabriel." She answered the phone. "Hey."

"Um be prepared. Brandon is on his way over." He told her on the other end. "We tried to stop him, but he is completely irrational."

"Shit!" Laura sighed. "Ok, gotta go." She quickly hung up.

"Brandon's on his way over, isn't he." George sighed.

"No, he's here." Laura said as Brandon pounded on the door. She ran to open it.

As Laura opened the door, Brandon pushed his way inside directly to George punching him in the face as he stumbled and fell against the wall.

"_Brandon!_" Laura shouted. "Stop it!"

"Go home Laura!" He shouted back at her. "Let me handle this."

Laura grabbed his arm. "Brandon, you are being completely irrational. I know you are angry and hurt, but you have got to get a grip on yourself."

Brandon turned to George. "You son-of-a-bitch!" He seethed. "You lied to me about _everything_!"

"Son, take it easy." George tried to reason with him.

"Don't you _ever_ call me son again!" He sneered angrily. "I am not your son! Thanks to my slut of a mother, I am the son of Phinneus Catherwood! My entire life has been nothing but _bullshit_!"

Laura tried to soothe him. "Brandon, please. You don't know what you're doing. I know you're hurt and angry. You have received a huge shock, but this is not going to solve anything. Let's go back to my house for a while and we can talk it out and then you will be ready to discuss this calmly."

Brandon laughed spitefully at his sister. "Yeah, easy for you to say. You are the child that was loved and nurtured. Not the one that was conceived of evil and then given away when his step-father couldn't even look at him."

Brandon angrily turned around and swung at George again breaking his nose. "I'm going to kill you!" He screamed.

_"Peter, I need you and Niki to come over here. Brandon has completely lost it. He doesn't know what he's doing.__"_

_"We'll be right there."_

Laura ran to help her father up as she stood in front of him. "Now Brandon, you know I love you, but I am not going to allow you to hurt my father. You don't know the complete story. Just hear him out!"

"No!" Brandon shouted. "I'm done hearing his side of the story! It has been nothing but a bunch of goddamn lies!"

Peter and Niki came in the front door. Brandon angrily looked at Laura. "Oh look. The Calvary has arrived." He turned to Niki and Peter. "I'll be right with you just as soon as I finish killing this piece of dog excrement!"

Brandon shoved Laura aside who fell to the floor as he took another swing at George sending him flying into a book case. The bookcase and all its contents fell over on top of George.

"_Dad!_" Laura shouted standing up running to him. Peter restrained Brandon while Niki pulled the bookcase off of George. George's head had a large laceration and he was unconscious. "Oh God! Dad! Can you hear me?" Laura tried to revive him.

Brandon looked at Laura, then at George. "I'm so sorry." He whispered horrified by what he had done.

"Brandon, we'll table this discussion for later." Laura told him. "We need to get him to the infirmary, right now. Peter teleport him over there. Brandon, call Hiro and tell him to teleport Melissa to the infirmary. You and I will go back to my house and get Gabriel. Claude can stay with the boys. Niki, go over to Nathan's and get Angela and take her over there."

Everybody did as they were told as Laura and Brandon ran back to the Ryan house.

* * *

Callahan sat in the living room of his home in front of the fireplace drinking a snifter of Brandy. Outside it was raining, making the snow slushy. Smiling to himself he closed his eyes. He could feel the fear in the air that he was sending out around him. "Just wait until tomorrow." He whispered to himself. "The world will be full of fear of the mutant breed, and my trip to the white house will be in my pocket." 

"Will there be anything else tonight, Senator?" His housekeeper Ella asked him as she put on her coat and scarf.

He turned smiling at the woman. "No Ella, that will be all for today."

Ella nodded to him. "Very well sir. I will be here tomorrow bright and early." She began to head out the door.

"Thank you Ella." He grinned malevolently. "Ella?"

"Yes Senator?" She asked turning back around.

"Do you feel happy?" He asked her.

"Well, since you asked I have been feeling a little uneasy this evening, but I can't quite put my finger on it." She replied thoughtfully. "But happy? Are any of us ever really happy?"

"Good point." He laughed. "Drive safe, Ella."

Ella opened up the door as Alan was getting ready to knock. "He's in the living room. You'll have to let yourself in because I am off for the night."

Alan smiled. "Good night Ella. Be careful out there." He walked inside.

"Alan my good man!" Callahan stood up to greet him. "What good news do you bring me? Have you found our posse of do-gooders?"

Alan took a deep breath. "I'm afraid the news isn't good, Senator. We have not heard from Robyn Price in over twenty four hours. We fear she may have been found out."

Callahan stood up slowly. "I see. Most unfortunate. Have we had any luck tracking them?"

"We haven't been able to triangulate their exact location, but we have been able to find out that they are somewhere in Asia Pacific." Alan replied.

"Interesting. Well, it's good to know our tracking device is still working." Callahan said taking out a world map. "How long until you can get an accurate trace?"

"It all depends on atmospheric conditions." Alan told him. "We have to have a clear signal to get a precise location."

Callahan nodded. "Well, keep looking. Is everything all set for the summit tomorrow?"

"Yes sir." Alan replied. "Dr. Suresh will be there to speak on behalf of the special's community."

Callahan looked at Alan thoughtfully. "Dr. Mohinder Suresh?"

Alan nodded. "Yes Senator."

Callahan walked to his desk pulling out a file. "Wasn't Dr. Suresh romantically involved with Laura Ryan a while back before Gabriel Gray came back into her life?" He opened up the file looking at a photo of Mohinder.

"Yes, I do believe he was." Alan answered back.

Callahan began to laugh malevolently. "I think tomorrow after the summit, we will have Celeste invite the good doctor for a spot of tea to discuss his father's book. What do you think?"

Alan smiled knowingly.

* * *

"How is he?" Laura asked Angela as she walked into the infirmary with Gabriel and Brandon. 

"He has a concussion and three broken ribs." Angela replied looking at Brandon. "You should be proud of yourself. You really did a number on him."

"Angela, this isn't the time or the place." Laura told her angrily. "There has been too much anxiety going on around here, let's just try to keep it to a dull roar, ok?"

Brandon shook his head and walked off. Laura started to take off after him, but Gabriel stopped her. "I got this." He told her. Laura nodded as Gabriel followed after him.

Gabriel found him sitting in the chapel. "I had a feeling I'd find you here." Gabriel said gently as he walked through the doors."

"I'm not here to pray, I'm here to ask 'what the fuck'." Brandon bitterly replied.

"You're going through hell right now, man." Gabriel sat down next to him. "I know what it feels like to see the woman you love die right in front of you."

Brandon laughed sarcastically. "Yeah well, as much as I appreciate you trying to reach out to me, you have no idea to know what it is like to have the woman you love betray you, find out your father is your enemy and your mother was sleeping with him. And now I have two little boys that I have to explain everything to."

Gabriel nodded. "Your right. I have no idea what any of that feels like. I can only imagine it must be hell."

"Well as hard as this is for me, it is going to be that much harder on the boys." Brandon said tearfully. "Can you tell me exactly what the fuck I'm going to tell them?"

Gabriel put his hand on Brandon's shoulder. "Why don't you let Laura talk to them? She lost her mother when she was about their age and she knows what they are going through."

Brandon shrugged and shook his head. "Fine. Whatever."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Look Brandon there is no two ways about it. This fucking sucks. And I'm not going to sit here and try to blow sunshine up your ass because you and I both know it is all a bunch of bullshit. But I am going to tell you to get a fucking grip! What happened to you is seriously fucked up. I'm sorry it happened, but life goes on. You have two sons who just lost their mother and they need you to get your shit together and snap out of it. Take a few days to grieve. Go off and hang out by yourself and get it out of your system. Do whatever you have to do. Laura and I will take care of the boys. Do whatever it is you need to do to get through this because you have two boys to raise. But don't come back here all pissed off with a chip on your shoulder. They need you to be whole. And I can, and I will open up a can of whoop-ass on you."

Gabriel stood up and started to walk out of the chapel.

"Well, who died and made you the bad ass?" Brandon half-smiled at him.

Gabriel stopped by the door, and then turned around looking at him. "You wouldn't give up on me when I gave up on myself. You brought me back to life. I'm not leaving you." He nodded once at Brandon then started to walk out the door. "I'm just returning the favor."

Brandon stood up and began to walk to the front of the chapel. He started to get down on his knees to pray.

But abruptly he stood up and angrily walked out of the chapel.

* * *

Melissa walked out of the infirmary to talk to Laura, Angela, Nathan, Heidi Peter and Niki who were all waiting for word on George. 

"How is he?" Angela asked her.

"He's resting comfortably." Melissa smiled. "I was able to heal him. He will be alright, but he is worn out after his ordeal."

"Thanks Melissa." Laura smiled hugging her.

"Can I go see my husband?" Angela asked.

"Of course." Melissa replied. "But one at a time. He needs his rest."

Angela nodded as she went in to see George.

"Well, I better get home to DL." Melissa told the group. "He's cooking me dinner tonight."

"Some night we are going to have to have a block BBQ and DL can cook his ribs for everybody." Peter grinned.

"I've been hearing all about his ribs." Laura replied. "I think we should plan that and soon."

"It's a date." Melissa smiled. "Good night." She walked off as Gabriel came back from talking to Brandon.

"Is my brother ok?" Laura asked Gabriel hugging him.

"Well, considering his life is shit right now, he's doing as well as one can expect him to be." Gabriel told them. "He is going to take a few days and get his head together while we take care of the boys. He knows what he has to do."

"He may get it together, but he won't be ok for a long time." Laura shook her head sadly.

"No, he won't." Niki replied in concurrence. "I can't even begin to know what he is going through."

Laura turned to Gabriel. "Well, we better get home. I need to talk to the boys."

Peter hugged her. "Do you need anything."

"Yeah." Laura nodded sadly. "For somebody to tell me what the hell I am going to tell those poor little boys when they ask me when their mommy is coming back."

* * *

Gabriel and Laura slowly opened the door to their house. They both smiled as they saw Claude was running around playing hide and seek with them, letting them both find him every time. 

"Uncle Gabriel! Aunt Laura!" They happily ran to greet them, each one of them picking up one boy hugging them.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" Colin asked them.

Laura looked up at Gabriel and Claude who both nodded encouragingly at her.

"Come here guys." Laura took them over to the couch sitting down between them. Gabriel sat on the floor next to Colin and Claude sat next to Jake. "Something has happened and I need you guys to listen to me, ok?"

They both nodded.

Laura took a deep breath closing her eyes. "You guys, something really bad happened last night. Your mom got really badly hurt."

"Is she going to be ok?" Colin asked hopefully.

"No sweetie." Laura shook her head sadly. "They tried, but she was too badly hurt and they couldn't fix her."

Jake stood up. "You should have come to get me! I can fix her." He shouted. "I could of taken it away."

Laura took both of his hands. "I'm sorry bud, but not even you could have helped her. She died really fast and she didn't feel any pain." She put an arm around each of them. "I'm sorry guys. I know how much this hurts."

"Did she go to heaven?" Colin asked her.

Laura looked at Gabriel who nodded at her. "I bet if you pray really hard, God will take care of her."

Jake began to cry as Laura put her arms around him holding him tightly.

"Where's my daddy?" Colin asked Gabriel.

Gabriel pulled him onto his lap. "Well, I talked to your daddy a little while ago and right now he's really sad. He didn't want you to see him cry, so he is going to take a time out for a few days while he gets himself together and then you can go back to your house. Ok?" Colin hugged Gabriel crying.

"If you guys want, we can call your daddy later tonight." Laura smiled stroking Jake's face. "Would you like that?"

They both nodded.

Claude stood up. "Why don't I take you boys back to your house for a minute and you can both get something to remind you of your mom. Maybe a picture or something she gave you. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah." They both said tearfully.

"Superb!" Claude said trying to sound cheerful. He turned to Gabriel and Laura. "We'll be back in a flash."

"Thanks Claude." Laura whispered gratefully.

"Anytime, kid." He winked at her.

As Claude walked out the door with the boys, Gabriel looked at Laura. He gently took her in his arms as she began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

Brandon walked along the beach staring at the water. For a moment he paused thinking of walking out into the Pacific Ocean and ending his life. But then he thought of his boys and quickly put the thought out of his mind. 

Closeing his eyes for a moment, the tears and anger came back. He started to run. Running and crying as fast as he could down along the shore. Then he could run no more. Flopping down on the sand he buried his face in his hands and cried. He screamed and cursed at the heavens.

"Why?" He shouted. "Why dammit!"

Brandon fell down on the sand laying on his back breathing heavily.

Then reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a paper bag. Reaching inside he took out a bottle of whisky. For a long moment, he stared at the bottle thinking. Slowly he began to unscrew the top. Looking once again at the bottle, he began to bring it to his lips.

But then, he thought about Gabriel's words to him. He could hear his voice inside his head. _"I'm not leaving you."_

He looked at the bottle and began to scream in anguish. Then standing up, he flung the bottle away from him, watching it crash against the rocks. He turned around and ran for home.

**END OF PART 47**


	48. Chapter 48

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 48 – The Summit

Washington DC – January 6, 2010  
The Summit

"Senator Callahan, you are telling us that there are people residing in the United States, and around the world that possess what you refer to as "Special Abilities"? Are you prepared to furnish our panel with proof of your claims today?"

Callahan cleared his throat. "That is correct Madam Speaker. I have brought video of several occurrences involving many of these people. They are known in the science community as Super Genomes because they carry a gene that gives them these abilities."

"Very well Senator. You have five minutes to present your findings and when you are finished you may speak to the panel, followed by a rebuttal by Dr. Mohinder Suresh. Is that agreeable to you both?"

"Yes Madam Speaker." Mohinder and Callahan both replied.

Callahan briefly leered at Mohinder before beginning his talk as Mohinder glared defiantly at him.

"Could we lower the lights please…."

* * *

"Mohinder looks good on TV." Candice remarked as they all sat in the recreation room of the Officers Club watching the summit on CNN. "I bet they will be talking about that gorgeous smile on the internet message boards tonight. 

"He should have been a model." Hana replied.

"He was." Laura smiled. "He used to model underwear when he was in college. That's how he paid for his education."

"What I wouldn't give to have those pictures on my wall." Niki sighed. "Hell, I'd buy the calendar."

"Ok, enough!" Gabriel glowered at them annoyed. "The rest of us really don't give a shit about Mohinder's package."

"Jealous much?" Claire teased him.

"The guy's a scientist!" Peter sneered through gritted teeth. "I'm sure he didn't spend all this time in college for you ladies to be studying his ball sack."

The girl's all snickered at the men's obvious jealousy.

George cleared his throat telling the group to be silent.

_"In this video we have Daniel Lawrence Hawkins attempting to enter the home of his aunt in New Orleans, Louisiana. Now watch carefully. He realizes he doesn't have a key, so he phases his arm through the door."_

A wave of astonishment swept through the panel as they reacted with cries of repulsion.

"Well, if I knew I was going to be on TV when I did this, I would have worn my jeans with the ass worn out on them." DL grinned as everyone laughed.

_"In the next sequence, we see __footage from three years ago in Odessa Texas of a cheerleader running into __burning__ train wreckage emerging with a transient. When the fire captain went to treat her burns, her skin was unmarred. We also found this footage of the same cheerleader jumping twenty from a grain silo landing on the ground, her shoulder dislocated and broken ribs. Notice as she pushes her shoulder back into place."_

"Where in the hell did they get that?" Claire looked at her father horrified.

"More than likely from Zach." Noah replied soberly.

Claire shook her head. "Zach wouldn't rat me out."

Noah looked at his daughter grimly. "I seriously doubt he was given a choice, Claire."

Claire's eyes widened in horror as she realized what her father was saying. "Oh Dad!"

Noah put a comforting arm around Claire. "I'll look into it."

_"__And these files come from the FBI vault as regards a serial killer that goes by the name of __Sylar__. Although the FBI does not have a name or a face, for over a year the FBI was hot on his trail as he went on a killing spree across the country murdering people that possess special abilities. __Sylar's__ trail went cold two years ago. It is possible he is dead or incarcerated for another crime." _

"You know damn well who I am, asshole." Gabriel sneered angrily as Laura looked at him anxiously. "Just saying."

_"This footage goes back to 2006 at Kirby Plaza in New York City, captured by the security cameras at an ATM. We see a battle taking place between a man who has been identified as Peter __Petrelli__, brother of former Congressman and, relatively speaking, my former running mate Nathan __Petrelli__."_

"Shit!" Nathan muttered. Peter nodded in agreement.

_"…unknown male fighting against __Petrelli__ We can only assume this is __Sylar__ W__e couldn't get him at a good enough angle to verify this__."_

"What can I say? The camera loves me." Peter grinned smugly.

"Let me get this straight…" Gabriel sneered. "They get Petrelli's ugly puss on film, but mine is blurred? I'm the hot one!"

"Get over it!" Laura rolled her eyes.

_"Dr. Suresh, you have ten minutes to state your case in favor of __people__ with abilities."_

_"Thank you, Madam Speaker. __Respectfully, Senator Callahan is correct. There are people around the world who possess __special abilities. __My father began his research forty years ago after my sister was born possessing special abilities. __I have lived and worked among these people__. While it is true there are good and bad in all of them, just like the general population, it is my opinion that they do not present a threat to national security…"_

"Speaking national security, where's Brandon?" Peter asked Laura. "I'm surprised he isn't here watching this."

"Good question." She replied looking around. "He has a lot of demons to fight, but we need him." She stood up. "I'm going to go check on him."

"Good luck." Peter whispered.

_"Dr. Suresh, how can you stand there and __assure__ us that people like D__aniel __L__awrence__ Hawkins do not pose a threat to National Security? He __is a former criminal and he __can walk through walls. __What is to stop him from walking into someone's home or a bank__ vault__?"_

_"Senator, Mr. Hawkins was acquitted for all of his crimes. He is a good father and a model citizen."_

_"__And what about Peter __Petrelli__ who possesses multiple abilities.__He can radiate nuclear energy from his hands, he can fly, and he is able to regenerate. __What is to stop him from hijacking __an airplane and then flying away?__"_

"Now why in the hell would I have to hijack a plane when I can fly or teleport anywhere I want to go, asshole?" Peter retorted.

"I'm afraid Mohinder is getting annihilated." George sighed. "He has put forth a valiant effort, but he is just no match for Callahan."

_"Thank you Senator Callahan and Dr. Suresh.__ We have heard convincing arguments on both sides of this debate. The Senate will hold a special session on January nineteenth to make a decision how we should move forward. Thank you both for your time."_

Gabriel telekinetically turned off the TV. "Well, we're fucked."

"Um, Gabe…there are kids here." Nathan pointed to the group of children playing video games on the other side of the room.

"Sorry." Gabriel held his hands up. "But you guys know no matter what happens, people like us are going to be persecuted rather it be by law or by the public."

Hana nodded. "And those of us who were unfortunate enough to have our images on TV…those images will be burned into people minds."

"Rather or not the Senate takes action is a moot point." Nathan replied. "It is going to be just like the blacks living in the south in mid twentieth century. There are laws that supposedly protect them, but the law is only as good as those who uphold it and we all know if the law keepers are narrow-minded; may God help us all."

"The bigotry of people has always been the downfall of the world." Angela said softly.

"History repeats itself once again." George whispered gravely.

* * *

Brandon laid in bed watching the summit on his TV. Two days ago was when he discovered his marriage was a lie. He was angry and hurt, but this morning he could only think of his boys. Laura had told them about their mother and he knew they needed him, but he was not ready to face them yet.

As he wondered if he would ever be ready to move on with his life, he heard somebody walking through the house. Without thinking he pulled out his service revolver pointing it at the bedroom door. He cocked the trigger as Laura walked in. She jumped when she saw the gun pointed at her.

"Are you fucking crazy?" She shouted. "Put that away! What in the hell are you doing with a gun lying around when you have two little boys living in the house? What were you thinking?"

He closed his eyes lowering the gun, putting the safety back on. "I thought you were an intruder. And the boys aren't here."

"An intruder?" She replied angrily. "You're kidding, right? What are you really doing with a gun, Brandon? Seriously!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not sitting here playing Russian roulette, Laura." He wrapped the gun back up in the canvas case and put it on the top shelf of the closet then flopped back down on the bed. "There. Happy? What did you really come over here for?"

"I came over to see how you were doing." She replied inquisitively. "Looks like it's a good thing I did."

"I'm fine." Brandon answered irritably. "So now you can go home."

"Like hell you are." Laura sat on the bed next to him.

"Look, what in the fuck do you want from me?" He shouted at her. "I just saw my wife die right in front of my eyes. I found out I am the son of a monster who, by the way, my wife was feeding him information on us. My entire marriage was a con! How in the hell am I supposed to be?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. You tell me. Look, I know it's only been two days. I'm not going to sit here and tell you what you have to do because quite honestly I have no idea. But I am going to tell you whatever you are doing _isn't_ working. Just laying around with your beard growing, not showering and wearing the same clothes for two days isn't going to make this better."

"So what do you suggest I do?" He shouted. "I haven't eaten! I haven't slept. Every time I close my eyes it replays in my mind all over again. It's like a nightmare I can't wake up from."

"Well honey, I hate being the one to tell you, but you _have_ to wake up." Laura told him firmly. "You need to get your ass out of this bed. You need to take a shower, and shave and brush your damn teeth because your breath smells like ass. And then, you need to somehow find the strength inside of you to take care of those two little boys. You lost a wife, but they lost their mommy. They _need_ their daddy. And you need them!"

"I can't do it Laura!" He began to sob anguished. "I'm not ready."

"You're going through hell Brandon." She said softly. "Everybody knows that. Nobody expects you to just jump up and be all over it after just a couple of days. But honey, even if you just spend an hour with them today. Just let them know you love them and that you didn't leave them too." She reached over touching his face.

He turned looking at his sister tearfully. "I don't want them to see me like this."

Laura reached over putting her arms around Brandon, resting her head against his shoulder. "You need to find your strength, Brandon. Where have you always found your strength?"

Brandon swallowed hard. "My family. My boys. My wife. God." Tears began to stream down his face. "And now it's all gone."

Laura lifted her head looking directly in his eyes. "Gone? It's not gone. Brandon, I don't know what to tell you about Robyn; I can't even bring my mind to go to wherever she was, but you still have your sons. And God is still up there. He will _never_ leave you. And you have me. And Gabriel. And Peter, Niki, Micah, the Bennetts and…." Laura looked down as her voice trailed off.

"Dad." Brandon nodded angrily. "You were going to say Dad."

Laura nodded. "It just came out, Brandon. Are you going to make life hell for me for a slip of the tongue?"

Brandon half-smiled rubbing her head. "No."

"Well for now I won't sit here and defend how Dad handled things to you. You're angry. You have every right to be angry. But Brandon, you are so wrong about him. He didn't give you up because you were not his son. He gave you up so Catherwood would never find you. He loved you Brandon. He still does."

Brandon closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Laura, maybe what you say is true. But I'm just not ready to forgive him yet."

"Ok." Laura nodded. "All I'm asking is when the dust settles down you'll hear him out, ok?"

Brandon shrugged. "I promise I'll think about it." He looked up at his sister sadly. "So all this pain. What am I going to do?"

Laura sat down beside him grabbing a hold of his hands. "You are going to take every ounce of that pain, and you are going to _use it_! Use it to fight Catherwood and his army. And tomorrow is the first day of combat training and no better way for you to get back up on that horse and start riding again!"

Brandon shook his head. "I'm not ready. I think I'll have to sit this one out."

Laura angrily stood up. "And you call yourself a soldier. How in the hell did you make it out of Iraq alive? What did you do when the enemy bombed your camp and ten of your war buddies got killed? Did you lay there and say I'm not ready to move forward? No! You picked up your battle flag and you went out there and kicked some ass! Well this is the same battle, different war Brandon! We have an enemy who wants to kill us. To take our powers! Do you think I want to fight in this war? Do you think I want to be the chosen one? No I don't! I would rather run away and find a place where Catherwood will never find me with my husband and my son. But I can't do that. Because If I do, he wins and we're all fucked. I don't want to be the one, Brandon. But then I think about Seth, and Jake, Colin, Micah, Molly, Simon, Monty and the other kids out there that may or may not have abilities. Try living with that on your conscience sometime. It seriously sucks!"

She sat down next to him. "Brandon, I don't mean to sound harsh, honey. But the more you lay around here moping over something that none of us can do anything to fix, the longer it is going to take for you start living again."

Laura stood up again. "They way I look at it is this way...you've hit rock bottom and right now there are only two ways to go; straight up, or sideways. I'll let you decide which one that's going to be."

Without another word she turned and walked out the door.

Brandon sat for a moment taking a deep breath. Looking at the mirror on the dresser he jumped when he saw himself. He stood up and went into the restroom closing the door behind him.

* * *

Mohinder sat in the café n the Museum of Natural History enjoying a cappuccino and croissant. In a few hours he would be boarding a plane to Florida where Hiro would then secretly teleport him to Okinawa Japan to join the others. But for now he took a moment to look the modern and ancient marvels of the world. 

As he was finishing up his coffee, a beautiful young dark haired woman stood next to where he was sitting.

"Dr. Mohinder Suresh?" She asked him quietly.

Mohinder looked up immediately enchanted by her loveliness and refinement. She was wearing a dark blue dress and her long dark hair was swept to the side in a loose braid. "Yes."

"My name is Celeste Di Parto." She smiled. "I am a page at the House of Representatives and I saw you today at the summit. You were amazing."

Mohinder smiled broadly. "Well thank you. Please! Have a seat."

"Thank you." Celeste sat down across from him crossing her legs. Mohinder stared at her taking in her splendor. Her dress was cut just low enough to see the top of her cleavage. Quickly he averted his eyes so she would not see him staring. But the proud smile on her face told him it was too late.

"Would you like anything?" Mohinder offered.

"A cup of tea would be nice." She replied graciously.

When the hostess came by, Mohinder ordered a pot of tea and cakes.

"So there really are people living in this world that possess special abilities?" She asked leaning forward. "Have you met any of these people?"

Mohinder nodded. "I know them and I work with them. It was my father that began the research, but I am continuing his quest."

Celeste reached into her backpack and pulled out a copy of Activating Evolution. "Your father, Dr. Chandra Suresh."

Mohinder reacted with surprised. "Why yes, that is correct. Many people believed my father was a fool. Unfortunately he died before he saw his dreams fully realized."

"I'm so sorry." Celeste replied in kind. "What happened to him?"

Mohinder lowered his head. "He was murdered by one of his subjects."

She shook her head. "That's horrible."

The server brought their tea. Mohinder went to pour it, but Celeste had already beaten him to it.

"I'm sorry." She laughed. "I guess that was awfully forward of me. I guess your wife is more submissive."

Mohinder chuckled. "I'm not married. But I was in a relationship with a very independent American woman, so I have gotten accustomed to woman taking the lead."

"Are you still involved with her?" Celeste asked pouring his cup of tea.

"No." Mohinder replied thoughtfully. "She married somebody else."

"Crazy girl." She smiled handing him his tea, her pinky finger dipping inside as she handed it to him. "Oh, that was clumsy of me." She licked her finger.

"It's ok." Mohinder smiled. It will just make it all the sweeter." He stirred some milk and sugar into his tea. "Here's to new friends." He raised his cup as they clinked cups.

They each took a sip of their tea. Celeste leaned forward resting her chin on her arms. "So what time is your flight?"

Mohinder lowered his cup smiling at her.

* * *

Laura laid back on the couch her legs draped across Gabriel's lap. The both tried to read, but kept grimacing as Colin, Jake and Claude sat on the carpet watching show after show of Sponge Bob Square Pants, all of them laughing uncontrollably. 

"Kill me, please." Gabriel whispered to Laura through gritted teeth.

"It's just for a few more days until Brandon gets himself together." She whispered back. "And then in another five years, you'll most likely be sitting on the floor with Seth watching the same shows."

Gabriel laughed softly. "And you're probably right." He leaned over kissing her.

They heard somebody knock at the door as Gabriel jumped up to answer it. On the other side stood Brandon, showered and clean shaven.

"Hey!" Gabriel greeted him pulling him in, hugging him happily. "It's good to see you man."

"Thanks dude." He smiled affectionately. "Thanks for looking after my troops."

"Anytime." Gabriel grinned. "It's the least I can do after what you've done for me."

"_DADDY!_" Colin and Jake shouted as they ran to him. Brandon kneeled down smiling taking one in each arm he held them tightly.

"Oh, have I missed you guys." He looked at both of them tearfully.

"That's ok Daddy." Jake put his hand on his face. "You needed to say goodbye to mommy in your own way."

"Yeah." Brandon smiled surprised by his son's insight. "That's right."

"When can we come back home, Daddy?" Colin asked. "I like staying here with Aunt Laura, Uncle Gabriel and Claude, but we miss you."

Brandon smiled. "What do you say you go get your stuff and we go back home right now and work on being a family again? It's going to be hard guys. Your mama's gone and we're all going to miss her, but we have a lot of people here that love us. We can do this, guys. You want to give it a try?"

Both boys nodded.

Brandon stood up. "Why don't you run and get your stuff?"

The boys happily ran up the stairs to gather their belongings. Brandon turned and looked at Laura who was smiling proudly at him.

"What?" He asked playfully.

"Nothing." She smiled.

Brandon pulled her in hugging her tightly. "Thanks for the can of whoop-ass."

"I'm glad it worked." She whispered.

They released each other and stood back. Brandon looked over at Claude. "Thanks for spending some time with the boys."

"Some time?" Laura smiled rubbing Claude's arm. "He hasn't left once."

Brandon reached out shaking his hand. "Thanks man, I owe you one."

"Not necessary mate." Claude grinned, slapping Brandon on the shoulder. "I lost my mother when I was their age. My father had a hard time too and a family friend was there for me. I guess I'm just paying the favor forward."

Everyone heard a phone ringing. They all looked at each other not sure which phone to pick up.

"It's the satellite phone." Gabriel went to answer it. "It must be Hiro. Hello? Yeah, we're here. Ok…see you in a minute." He hung up.

"Was that Hiro?" Laura asked.

"Yeah." Gabriel replied. "He sounded kind of panicked. He's teleporting here…."

Just then Hiro appeared in front of them.

"Hiro?" Laura put her hand on his shoulder. "What's going on? Where is Mohinder?"

Hiro was frantic. "I went to the meeting spot to teleport Mohinder here. I waited and waited, but he never arrived. I tried many times to call him. I left messages at his hotel, but they said he had checked out that afternoon. I fear something is very, very wrong."

"That's not like him." Laura shook her head nervously. "Has anybody talked to him?"

"I spoke to him this morning which was yesterday afternoon for him." Claude replied. "We went over the coordinates and the meeting place. He knew what he was supposed to do and exactly where to meet Hiro so he couldn't be traced by Catherwood's people."

"Catherwood's got him." Laura whispered horror-struck. "I can feel it." She looked up at Gabriel.

Gabriel put his arm around here. "Ok, we need to get a team together and go look for him. Hiro, are you up for one more trip back to the states?"

"Yes." Hiro nodded quickly. "I come help too."

Gabriel turned to Brandon. "I know you got a lot on your mind, but if you're up to it, we could sure use your help."

"I'm in." Brandon nodded turning to Laura. "I hate to ask…"

Laura waved her hand. "The boys can stay here as long as you need them to." She put her hand over her eyes thoughtfully. "Ok, I obviously can't go, but you need to take some folks with you. So besides you four, take Scott, Hana, DL, Niki, Peter and Candice. That's ten, Hiro's teleporting limit. We could get ten more with Peter, but he needs to save his strength."

"It's enough." Gabriel replied. He turned to the others. "Why don't you guys go and spread the word around to the community. We'll meet back here in ten minutes."

"Ok." Brandon, Claude and Hiro ran out the door.

Gabriel turned to Laura pulling her into an embrace. "Are you going to be ok?"

"No, I'm going to be scared shitless until you get back here." She replied tearfully. "That and I wish I was going with you so I can kick some ass."

"Well, we could use you, but you got Seth to take care of." He kissed her softly.

Laura rolled her eyes. "I know." She stroked his face. "You be careful. Come back to me."

"Try to keep me away, my love." He whispered kissing her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you." She replied, her voice weepy. "You go get ready; I'm going to check on the boys."

She started to walk away, but Gabriel grabbed her arm pulling her in embracing her again. He pulled away and looked down at her. "For good luck."

"You won't need it." She smiled kissing him again before running up the stairs.

* * *

Mohinder opened his eyes. Unfamiliar with his surroundings, he looked around panic stricken. He was unable to move as he was tied to a chair. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud. 

"Don't worry Dr. Suresh, your safe." He heard a female voice respond to him. Looking in the direction of the voice, he could see Celeste sitting in a chair across the room.

"What did you do to me?" He whispered.

"I sort of drugged you." She smiled. "Do you remember when I put my finger in your tea? I emitted a mild tranquilizer into your tea. See, it's my power. I'm able to turn liquid into just about any kind of substance on the market."

"The last thing I remember we were sitting at the café." Mohinder replied weakly.

Celeste laughed. "Well, I also added a mild aphrodisiac in the mix to make you horny. I invited you back to my hotel and you graciously accepted. We never got there because you passed out in front of the Smithsonian. Our people brought you back here."

"Here." Mohinder looked around. "Where is here?"

"Never mind about that right now." She gently rubbed his face. "My employer will be here soon and he will answer all your questions."

Mohinder laughed sardonically. "Your employer. Phillip Callahan, I presume."

"You would presume correctly." She replied simply. "Please don't worry. No harm will come to you."

"You may do whatever you like to me." Mohinder sneered. "I will not tell you anything."

The door opened and Phillip Callahan stood in the doorway. "Dr. Suresh. Welcome."

"Don't treat me like I am a treasured guest." Mohinder spat at him. "What do you want from me?"

"We are hoping you will tell us where your friends are hiding." Callahan replied. "Actually, I'm hoping you tell us without restraint, because if you don't, we have little choice but to use means of force and I don't think you want me to."

"Go to hell!" Mohinder scoffed angrily. "You might as well kill me because I am not going to tell you anything!"

"Oh, Dr. Suresh." Callahan shook his head slowly. "You have it all wrong. I have no intention of killing you. But knowing how valuable you are to your company, I am sure they will send a team to look for you after they locate us. This is what we were counting on. We have been working day and night to locate your people, but with it being winter there are storms in the Pacific; alas, our efforts have been ineffectual."

"What are you going to do?" Mohinder asked him nervously.

"I am going to take what is mine." Callahan replied sitting in the chair across from him. "I will have both of my son's at my side before the night is over."

"Both of your sons." Mohinder nodded sarcastically.

"Of course." Callahan smiled. "Surely you knew Brandon Price is my son. I know you analyzed the DNA sample Hana Gietelman provided you."

"I don't deny it." Mohinder replied flatly. "But that is a secret I will take with me to my grave. And who is your other son?"

"Gabriel Gray is my son." Callahan replied straightforwardly.

Mohinder began to laugh sarcastically. "Are you mad? Gabriel RYAN is the natural born son of Harold and Virginia Gray. He is not your son."

"He is the re-embodiment of my son Phillip who was born in the year of 1503." Callahan replied angrily.

Mohinder shook his head. "How do you figure?"

"I have been alive for six-hundred years." He hissed. "You think I don't know my own son?"

"Perhaps your right." Mohinder replied. "But both of your son's hate you. How do you plan to have them stand at your side as you call it?"

"Well, that is why I am keeping you as my guest." He grinned. "When they come looking for you tonight, I will have them right where I want them. So you just sit back and relax while I wait for them to walk into my trap." He began to laugh maliciously.

Mohinder stared grimly at him. _"Peter, here me." _He tried to reach Peter telepathically.

* * *

"Laura"? Gabriel called out as he came down the stairs. "Babe?" She did not answer. "Where did she go?" He asked himself looking around. 

Before he could look for her, Hiro teleported back into the living room with Peter, Niki, DL, Candice, Hana, Claude, Scott and Brandon. Hiro wore his sword across his back while the others carried weapons.

"Are we about ready?" Peter asked Gabriel.

"Yeah." He replied. "Was Molly able to locate Catherwood?"

Hana nodded. "Hopefully we aren't walking into a trap."

"Well if we are, we're ready." Claude replied racking his pistol.

"Do we have everybody?" Gabriel asked looking around.

"Not everybody." Everyone turned to find Laura standing in the doorway dressed in combat gear with her sword across her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gabriel looked at her shaking his head.

"I'm coming with you." She announced unflinchingly.

"Like hell you are!" He replied defiantly. "You are in no condition to fight. Are you even thinking about the baby?"

"The baby cannot be harmed." Scott replied. "He will protect her."

"It doesn't matter." Gabriel retorted angrily. He looked around at the others. "Help me out here guys?"

"Sorry man." Peter shook his head holding his hands up. "I ain't arguing with her."

"Me either." Candice shook her head.

"Where are my boys?" Brandon asked looking around.

"They are next door at Nathan and Heidi's." Laura replied. "Sandra and Claire are over there too. Don't worry, they are in good hands."

"It doesn't matter." Gabriel replied angrily. "You aren't going. I am not taking any chances with your health. Laura, you are five months pregnant! You have diabetes! You have high blood pressure!"

"_And_ I can multiply." Laura retorted. "Gabriel, you need me!"

"Laura, this is no time to play Buffy." He shouted. "You can play hero all you want _after_ the baby is born, but until then, there is no way in hell I'm letting you go."

"Oh shit!" Peter groaned. "Now you've done it."

"You're on your own, man." Brandon threw his hands up in the air walking away.

Laura turned to him glaring with her hands on her hips, her green eyes blazing with anger. "You're not _letting_ me go?" She laughed audaciously. "This is not the eighteenth century and I am _not_ your submissive little mail-order bride who cooks your dinner and has your slippers waiting by the fire when you get home from a hard days work in the field, mister!"

"No, but I _am_ your husband and the father of that child you are carrying and you are _not_ going!" He retorted. "If I have to tie your pretty little ass to a chair you are staying here."

She stood directly in front of him, arms folded her eyes narrowed. "You….and what army is going to stop me?"

"I don't need an army!" He sneered. "I am an army of one!"

"Shithead!" She hissed!

"Spoiled brat!" He retorted.

They stood face to face at a standoff.

"Gabriel, we could use her." Hana tried to reason with him. "We need her powers."

"She's right." Niki replied in agreement. "Gabriel, you heard Scott. The baby is as powerful as she is."

"Well, if she stays here, she won't have to worry about being protected." He replied still staring down his wife. "_You_, are staying here! That is my final word!"

"Fine!" Laura shouted furiously at him. She stomped to the couch, threw down her sword then plopped down, arms folded. "Flatulent prick!"

"But I'm your flatulent prick." He grinned tauntingly.

"Somebody's sleeping on the couch tonight." D.L. whispered to Peter as everyone snickered.

"We'll talk about this when I get back." Gabriel whispered to her, but she only stared at him resentfully. He shook his head than turned to the group. "Let's go."

"I think we should teleport in two groups so Peter and I don't deplete our strength." Hiro suggested.

"Good plan." Peter agreed. "Ok Hana, Niki, DL, and Candice, you come with me. Gabriel, Claude, Brandon and Scott, you go with Hiro."

Everybody gathered into their teams. Peter took his group first.

Hiro closed his eyes and began to teleport. Just then, Gabriel felt somebody grab his arm.

"Surprise!" Laura smiled insolently at him.

"Shit!" Gabriel muttered rolling his eyes as Hiro teleported them to Washington DC.

**END OF PART 48**


	49. Chapter 49

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 49 – Saving Mohinder

"Dammit!" Gabriel shouted at Laura as they arrived in front of the Washington Monument. "Why do you always have to be so goddamn stubborn?"

"Are we going to stand around here arguing in the middle of the night in twenty degree temps, or are we going to go rescue Mohinder?" Laura replied pulling her sword from its sheath.

He put his hands on her shoulder. "No! _We_ are going to go rescue Mohinder! _You_ are going to go back home! Hiro, take her back."

Laura smiled insolently at him. "Gabriel. You and I both know how this argument is going to end. We can stand here all night until your balls turn blue and fall off, or we can going and find Mohinder. So what's it going to be?"

Gabriel threw up his arms in exasperation. "Fine, you win!"

"Like this was going to go any other way." Peter snickered.

Brandon laughed. "Gabriel, when are you going to learn when my sister makes up her mind to something, you can't change her mind with a shot gun. Why do you even bother trying?"

"Because I continue to hope against hope that she would actually learn from her past mistakes!" Gabriel clenched his teeth. "She just always has to be so damn _difficult_!"

"And if I weren't, life with me would be awfully boring." Laura smiled kissing him.

"You've got a point there." He reluctantly replied as he returned her kiss. "Ok, fine! But you stay right next to me."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." She smiled flirtatiously.

_"Peter, __if you __can you hear me__, you're walking into a trap.__"_

Peter looked up at the others. "Did one of you guys just say something?"

Everyone shook their heads.

_"Peter! It's a trap!"_

Peter put his hands to his ears. "Guys, Mohinder is contacting me telepathically. He says we are walking into a trap."

"This is what I was afraid of." Laura took a deep breath then exhaling. "Ok, so where does Molly say he is?"

"Catherwood has him in a secret room under the Capitol building." Hana said looking at the map.

"What kind of trap, Peter?" D.L. asked.

"I don't know." Peter shrugged. "This gift only works at half-duplex." He closed his eyes. "Common Mohinder…talk to me again."

"Wait a minute…" Gabriel replied thoughtfully. "I remember reading about there being rooms built under the state buildings in Washington. They were built to keep the President safe during an attack."

"And there are tunnels that run under the city that the secret service uses to move the President around." Brandon added. "DL, can you phase us in?"

Laura shook her head. "Well, before we start walking through walls, we need more information. It could very well be that Catherwood is expecting us to use the tunnels and we will be ambushed."

"So what do we do?" Gabriel asked her. "Wait around for Mohinder to send out another signal to Peter again?"

Laura bit her lip thoughtfully. "No. I have a better idea."

The other's looked at her intrigued.

* * *

Mohinder writhed in his chair trying to free himself. It was no use. Whoever tied him up knew what they were doing. He was unable to move his hands in the slightest movement. 

"Shit!" He muttered to himself.

_"Peter, it's a trap!"_Again he tried to reach Peter telepathically. "Are they even hearing me?" He wondered aloud.

"He's hearing you alright." He heard a voice whisper next to him, but he did not see anybody.

Mohinder looked around hearing a familiar voice. "Claude?" Mohinder whispered.

"Yes mate." Claude replied. "Hiro is with me. We don't have much time. What kind of trap have they set for us?"

"I don't know." Mohinder replied under his breath. "He wouldn't' divulge any information to me."

Hiro reached out to him. "Mohinder. Take my hand. I can teleport you out of here."

Mohinder started to reach for his hand. At that moment, Claude came into view.

"Claude!" Mohinder whispered. "What are you doing? You are visible."

Claude shook his head frantically. "Don't look at me, mate. I'm not doing it. Hiro, take us out of here, now."

Hiro tried to teleport, but was unable to use his powers. "I can't teleport! He's blocked my powers"

"Great!" Mohinder groaned. "You come here to rescue me and now they will need a rescue party to rescue the rescue party."

"A little gratitude goes a long way!" Claude hissed.

"I'd be more grateful if I were on my way home instead of being stuck here with you." Mohinder retorted.

"Well how in bloody hell did you manage to get captured in the first place?" Claude bellowed.

Mohinder was silent.

Claude stared at him as a smile slowly spread across his face. "Holy fucking shit! It was a woman, wasn't it? You thought you were going to get a little afternoon shag and you ended up stuck here. You were thinking with your balls! " Claude laughed uncontrollably his eyes watering.

"Shut up!" Mohinder snarled through clenched teeth.

"Well, I see our guests have arrived." They all turned to see Catherwood standing in the doorway. "So sorry about your powers being ineffectual, but don't fret; they will be returned as soon as I get what I want." He walked closer to the trio. "So, where is the rest of your team? Trying to figure out how to get in here without being caught? Well, no matter how they try, they will not be victorious for I have surveillance cameras on every entrance."

"And as always you underestimate your enemy."

Catherwood turned around to see Laura, Gabriel, Brandon, Hana, DL, Niki, Candice and Peter materialize before him.

"How in the fuck did you get in here?" Catherwood shouted.

"The same way you did." Laura taunted him. "Through the front door. We followed one of your staff members."

"Yeah, those surveillance cameras you were bragging about?" Hana laughed. "You really should upgrade. NHP Security does not exactly have the best reliability record on the market."

"NHP…Not Hana Proof." Niki laughed.

"Nice one!" Brandon high-fived her.

"So, if you don't mind, we'll be taking Dr. Suresh and getting the hell out of this freak fest now." Gabriel smirked at him.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, Gabriel." Catherwood looked at him complacently. He held up his hand and slowly spread out his fingers.

Suddenly, Gabriel was surrounded by darkness. He turned looking around panic stricken.

"Where in the hell am I?" He shouted. "Laura?"

"I'm right here, baby." He heard her whisper. Turning around he saw her standing next to him. He reached out and held her to him. "Where did everyone go?"

"There's nobody here, Gabriel." She smiled touching his face. "It's just you and me."

Gabriel looked at her and started backing away. "You are not my wife."

"Gabriel, what's the matter?" Laura asked him.

"Where is my wife!" He screamed.

Laura's image morphed into a dark version of himself. He recognized the evilness inside of him. Sylar.

"You!" Gabriel hissed. "Get away from me."

Sylar laughed malevolently at him. "You will never be rid of me! I always have and always will be a part of you! It is only a matter of time until you and I become one again. You can't fight me, Gabriel! You never could!"

"Leave me alone!" Gabriel screamed.

Sylar circled around, leering at him. "Look at what you have become! You are weak! Useless! You used to be powerful. Everyone feared you, but now you are a pathetic excuse for the man you used to be."

"You're not real!" Gabriel shouted. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw Laura holding Seth. She was smiling and playing with him. He smiled and tried to go to her.

But he could not move. His feet were stuck to the ground. "Laura." He whispered.

"Gabriel." She smiled lovingly at him. "Come hold our son."

Then it all went dark. Gabriel tried with all his strength to move, but his efforts were in vain.

"Gabriel?" He heard Laura call out.

Then from behind her, he saw Sylar emerge from out of the darkness.

"Laura!" He screamed. "Get away from her!" He tried everything in his power to move, but there was nothing he could do.

Laura turned around looking directly at Sylar. "Gabriel?" She looked around for him. "Oh God! Gabriel! Help me!"

"LAURA!" He screamed.

Sylar turned to him giving him an ill-omened smile. Turning to Laura again, he pointed his finger at her head and began to open her skull. She screamed in pain as blood started trickling down her face, as the top of her head came off blood gushed from her cranium! "LAURA!" Gabriel screamed in anguish as he watched her fall over dead, as Sylar stood laughing, mocking at him.

"The most powerful prize in the world, and she is all mine!" He sneered at Gabriel.

"NO!" Gabriel cried! "Laura! NO!" Gabriel finally able to move fell over holding his hands over his face screaming in horror.

"Gabriel!" He heard her voice calling to him, but he continued to scream and shed tears of anguish. "Gabriel!" He heard her again. "Baby, it isn't real! He's doing this to you. Fight him."

He opened his eyes and found himself on the ground with Laura cradling his head in her lap stroking his face and hair. "Gabriel, you're ok baby. I'm here."

His tears of anguish quickly became tears of joy as he saw her face smiling down at him. He quickly sat up touching her face, then pulling her to him kissing her passionately. "Oh God! Baby, I thought I lost you again. I killed you."

Laura shook her head as she held his face in her hands. "No Gabriel, it wasn't real. Honey, he's messing with your head. Don't let him do it! He arouses the fears inside of you. I'm ok." She pulled him in holding him tight.

Gabriel looked up at Catherwood who stood grinning superciliously. Brandon stood next to him with a blank stare on his face.

"What is going on?" Gabriel asked looking at the others. Everyone was frozen as if time had stopped except for Brandon and Laura. "What is he doing to Brandon."

"He has Brandon under some sort of spell." Laura replied gravely. Gabriel tried to use his telekinetic power to free Brandon, but his power did not emerge from him.

She reached out touching his arm. "Don't bother. He has put some sort of power inhibitor spell or something on us."

"Brandon!" Gabriel called out to him.

But Brandon could not hear him.

He stood in the middle of a large room and he was alone. Across the room Jake and Colin stood calling out to him. He tried to go to them, but the more he ran to them, the further away from him they moved.

"Daddy!" They both called to him, but he could not get to them.

"Hang on guys!" Brandon called to them. "Daddy's coming."

The room went dark and the boys were gone.

A bright light appeared from the darkness and he could see Colin walking into the light while Jake tried to pull him back.

"Colin!" He screamed to his oldest son! "Stay out of the light!"

But Colin could not hear him. Inside the light stood Robyn reaching for him. She smiled at Brandon as she reached out for their son.

"COLIN!" He screamed. Robyn looked at Brandon shaking her head. "Robyn! Don't take him from me!" But the room was filled with darkness and Colin was gone. Brandon began screaming.

"Daddy!" He heard Jake call to him.

"Jake!" Brandon came back into focus. "Where are you buddy?"

"I'm right here Daddy." He could hear his son crying. "I'm scared. Help me, Daddy."

"Keep talking to me, Jakers!" Brandon called out to him. "Daddy's coming!"

"Daddy, it's dark here!" Jake began to cry. "There's somebody here with me. Help me Daddy!"

"Stay where you are Jake!" Brandon said softly. "Keep talking to me."

As he got closer to Jake, he felt somebody behind him. He turned in the darkness to see Catherwood in his beastly form holding Jake.

_"Let go of my son_!" Brandon screamed.

"Your son's soul belongs to me!" Catherwood taunted him, his yellow eyes glowing at him.

Brandon reached out for Jake and grabbed him from Catherwood. Looking into his son's dark eyes, they turned yellow like Catherwood's!

"What did you do to my son?" Brandon screamed at him.

But Catherwood only laughed maliciously at him. Brandon felt himself go faint and fell to the ground.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of a field. He was back in Iraq. Behind him he heard bombs going off.

Then out of the sky he saw a missile heading right for him. Brandon ran for cover diving behind an array of large rocks. The missile hit ground, but he was unharmed.

But lying in the field he saw a soldier. Brandon jumped up and ran to him. Kneeling down, he put his hand on his shoulder checking for his pulse, but the man was dead. As he went to turn him over, he saw his own face looking back at him.

Brandon jumped up screaming!

"Brandon!" He could hear his sister's voice calling to him. "Brandon it's ok. Fight him!"

Brandon opened his eyes and found himself back with Catherwood, Laura and Gabriel.

"What happened?" Brandon asked them.

"He had you in a trance." Gabriel told him. "He is fucking with our heads."

"Now that might be a little harsh." Catherwood replied calmly. "Your dreams are yours alone. The fears belong to you."

Laura stood watching as everything went into slow motion. Suddenly everyone was stopped. "Gabriel?" She tried to get him to respond, but he was motionless.

Then, like the bottom fell out of the room, she felt herself falling; rapidly at first, then slowly gliding. She landed softly in what looked like a child's bedroom painted blue with dinosaurs on the wall. Laura stood up looking around.

From a distance, she could hear a baby crying. Slowly, thoughtfully she began to walk through the house. It was not a home she recognized.

"Hello?" She called out.

At the end of the hallway, she could see Gabriel holding a baby she could only assume to be Seth. Laura smiled and ran to him, but as she got closer, they disappeared.

"Gabriel?" She called out to him.

Again, Laura could hear the baby crying. "I'm coming Seth." She called out and ran to him. Once again she could see Gabriel holding Seth. "Gabriel. I can't get to you."

"Come to me, my love." She heard him whisper

_"No Laura…it's a trap!" _She heard Gabriel whisper inside her head.

"Where are you?" She screamed.

Something made Laura turn around. She could hear Catherwood laughing. Lying beside him was Gabriel's decapitated body. Catherwood was holding Seth, his hands bloody.

Horrified, Laura looked down; her stomach was ripped open. She began to scream.

Then Catherwood took a knife and came down on Seth ripping his heart out.

"NO!" Laura screamed falling to the ground screaming in anguish.

She heard Gabriel call to her again_"Laura! Come back__ to me__! Fight him Laura." _

In an instant Laura opened her eyes and she was standing back in present. Gabriel, Brandon and the others were still frozen. She found herself standing right in front of Phinneus Catherwood.

Laura grabbed her sword from its sheath. "Nice try, Phinneus, but your little scare tactic didn't work."

"I must admit, child of Grace Malone, you have grown in your strength." He replied dismally. "But you are still weak. Tonight, chosen one, you die and I will have my son's by my side. I will take your son's heart and my beautiful Siobhan can live by my side again."

Laura began to laugh. "Say what? Do you keep her corpse lying around as a memento or something? You're an even bigger whack job than I thought."

"Do not speak in insolence about my love!" He sneered at her.

"Hey, from what I heard she was an even bigger whack job than you are." She smiled circling him. "It sounds like my great, great…whatever, great grandmother did you a huge favor by knocking her ass off."

Catherwood screamed and lunged at her. Laura jumped up hovering in the air.

Stunned, he looked around. He turned and saw her lowering herself to the ground. "Sorry." She shrugged. "I hate it when I do that."

Catherwood pulled his sword from under his coat. "Now you die!"

"Yeah, well there's a problem." She smiled. "First you have to catch me." Laura's voice echoed as Catherwood looked around confused. He watched in astonishment as a purple glow emitted around her as Laura multiplied into two organisms. "You weren't expecting that, were you?" She laughed.

Catherwood picked up his sword and ran at Laura screaming. She waved as her image disappeared.

"Missed me!" She taunted him from behind.

Turning once again, Catherwood came at her with his sword. She turned to face him as jolt of red energy shot out of her stomach sending Catherwood sprawling against the wall.

"Holy shit!" She laughed flabbergasted by the occurrence. "I didn't do that. I think my little boy is stronger than you are, dumbass!"

"Well, it is clear that I have under estimated you." Catherwood smiled threateningly. "But that only means it's time for my alter ego to come out and play." Catherwood spread out his arms as the beast emerged from inside his body.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Your squealing pig face only makes you uglier, not more powerful. I wasn't scared of you when I was two and I'm not scared of you now. Your breath, however…that's an entirely different story altogether."

He opened his mouth and his tongue came out opening up exposing several rows of teeth. Laura calmly approached him with her sword.

"I wonder if I cut it off if it would grow back." She smiled casually circling around him.

Catherwood opened his mouth and let out a roar that sounded like a clap of thunder that shot out around Laura overwhelming her. She fell to the ground, but quickly jumped up.

"I see your thunder, Catherwood. And I'll raise you with lightening!" Opening her hands, she flung back her arms as bolts of lightning shot out of her fingers sending him flying through the air.

Catherwood landed. Picking up his sword he flung it into the air hurling right at Laura who opened into blocking stance sending the sword spiraling back at him. She smiled at him shaking her head as Catherwood caught his sword in his hand.

Catherwood bowed to her. "Your skills are impressive, chosen one."

She nodded to him. "Thank you."

He stood next to the entrance. "Today you live, child of Grace Malone. As do your friends. But one day soon we will meet again. And on that day, my sons will take their place at my side and you're son will give life to my love."

Laura laughed spitefully. "You have a serious Vader complex, you realize."

He stood before Laura angrily. "You go on home and enjoy the little time you have left with your husband and your friends. They will come to me. And they will come to me of their own free will. And I will take your son from your womb."

Laura shook her head. "No. You won't. As you learned today, Catherwood, I am stronger than you. The only thing stopping me from killing you is I am inside a federal building and I do not want to risk going to federal prison for taking the life of a US Senator. But we have a date set for April 19, 2013 in Galway Ireland. I will be there. My husband and my son will be at my side along with those I call my family. And you will be dead. I don't care if I die on that day, as long as I rid the world of your evil forever. And I am going to make _damn_ sure you do not become the leader of this country. I will not allow you to incarcerate humans with abilities for your own sick and twisted game. You will exposed for the fraud that you are!"

"Well, good luck with your little army." He laughed. "Of course that is if you can wake up your friends. And when you get home…if any of your army is left."

Laura's face slowly dropped. "What is that supposed to mean."

He smiled smugly. "Oh, I will save that surprise for you to find out on your own. Until we meet again!"

He bowed to her as he disappeared into a green mist.

She turned and looked at the others. "Shit! What in the hell am I going to do about you people?"

Laura felt a powerful force come from inside her. Closing her eyes she allowed it to take control. "_Awake_!" She shouted.

Everyone slowly began to revive again. They all stared at her baffled.

"I did it!" She remarked to herself incredulously.

"What happened?" Peter whispered.

Gabriel looked around. "Where's Catherwood?"

"Guys, I'll explain later, but we have to get back to the compound right now." Laura replied uneasily. "Catherwood said something that made me really nervous."

"What did he say?" Hana asked her.

Laura took a deep breath. "I think his army attacked the compound. This whole thing was a ploy to get us all away from there. They must have somehow been able to track us! _Shit!_ It was a fucking ruse!"

"Oh God." Niki whispered looking at Peter. "Micah!"

"Get Mohinder out of there. We need to get back to Okinawa now!" Peter shouted.

Claude untied Mohinder than grabbed his arm. "Common, hurry!" Mohinder shouted running to join the others.

* * *

Alan and Cecelia were enjoying their morning coffee as Celeste sauntered in sitting down joining them. 

"So, it sounds like your mission was a success." Cecelia smiled at her as she sat down.

"More than you know." Celeste replied proudly as she stirred her coffee. "I left as soon as the Senator arrived, but I did my part." She took a sip of her coffee. "And how is our project coming?"

Alan stood up unfolding a map in front of her. "Well, from what we were able to interpret, their home base is in Okinawa, Japan."

"Well, there are dozens of non-operational military bases in the Okinawa Prefecture." Cecelia replied staring at the map. "The trick will be to find which one they are hiding at."

"How did you get this information?" Alan looked up at Celeste.

Celeste smiled. "We have a wonderful new recruit that is able to intercept brain wave signals. The yummy doctor was trying to send out an SOS to his friends and although he was successful, so were we."

As Callahan entered the room, they all looked up smiling. "Good morning Senator." Alan greeted him.

"Indeed it is." Callahan grinned looking at the front page. "I have moved up 4 points in the polls and we are closer than ever to locating those idiots who think they are smarter than I am. We'll see who is smarter once we move in and attack."

"Did you make any progress in bringing your sons to our side?" Celeste asked him.

"No." Callahan replied soberly. "But the setback is only temporary. Laura Ryan is much stronger than I gave her credit for. Once the child is born, she must be killed."

"Just say the word and I will take her out." Cecelia replied. "You know I can."

Callahan smiled and touched her cheek. "I am aware of your magnificent abilities my dear, but I don't even think you are a match for her. Even carrying a child she can fight. The combination of her skills and powers make a formidable enemy. I was on my best game last night and if she really wanted to, she could have killed me." He stood up looking out the window. "No, the way to defeat the chosen one will not come by fighting. No, we must strike her where she is the weakest."

"Where would that be?" Alan asked.

Callahan looked over his shoulder at them. "Her heart."

* * *

"Well, everything looks normal." Hana concluded as they visually studied the compound. 

"Well, I'm glad I'm wrong." Laura replied. "He might have been fucking with me, but they are looking for us. It is only a matter of time before they find out where we are, if they haven't been able to locate us already. Catherwood has an army of 1500 and no doubt many of those people have powers, so we don't know who or what we are up against. Just by us going back to the states, we have compromised our security. We need to make some decisions about what we do next and we need to make them fast."

Peter nodded. "Laura's right. They will attack and when they do, we have to be ready. Our team may not be ready to fight yet, so we need to be ready to fight with our wits."

"It's my fault entirely." Mohinder sighed. "I should have known that woman was an employee of Callahan."

"And you think you're the first man who has ever thought with his dick?" Peter snickered.

"Mohinder, you were bamboozled." Niki replied. "It happens to the best of us. Trust me."

"I lead them right to us." Mohinder said angrily. "What was I thinking?"

"That you wanted to get laid in the afternoon by a beautiful woman." Gabriel scoffed. "If I were in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing." He could feel Laura's eyes penetrating him. "What?" He asked her ingenuously. "I get laid daily by an insanely beautiful woman."

"Good answer." She nodded narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ok, no more trips back to the states until we are fully trained." Hiro told the group. "The risk is just too great."

"I agree." Claude nodded looking at Mohinder. "That means everyone."

Mohinder glared at him.

"Ok, we can sit here and placing blame all day, or we can be proactive by checking the camp." Hana replied. "I'll take a look around at the barracks. Claude, Hiro…you two check the hangars. Mohinder and DL, you two check the recreational areas. The rest of you, especially you, Laura, go on home. Get some rest. Brandon, go be with your boys. You have been without them for too long."

"You won't get no arguments out of me." Brandon half-smiled.

Niki nodded at Hana. "You call us as soon as soon as you have checked things out?"

"Of course." Hana replied.

Laura smiled at Mohinder. "I'm glad you're ok." She gave her friend a heartfelt hug.

Gabriel stared at him for a moment. "Glad you made it." He finally said. "We need you here."

Mohinder nodded half-smiling. "Thank you."

Hana took the team to check the base for intruders while the others retreated to their homes.

* * *

"Fine!" Gabriel groaned rolling his eyes as they walked in their house. "You were right, I was wrong!" 

"There." Laura giggled. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He led her up the stairs. "I only wish I could have been coherent to see the whole thing. At least you didn't have to watch your own nightmares play out before your eyes."

"Guess again." She replied. "He made me think Seth was ripped out of my stomach. But I heard you telling me it wasn't real. On some level you knew what he was doing to me. You brought me back."

"I bet it freaked the shit out of him when he realized he couldn't control you." Gabriel laughed.

"I gave him a fight." She smiled proudly. "But you know what? You would have been proud of your son. He shot out some sort of red energy that sent Catherwood flying across the room. It was awesomeness!"

"So my boy protected his mom." Gabriel smiled softly.

"Yeah." She replied thoughtfully. "Scott was right. Seth can protect me."

Gabriel put his arms around her waist kissing her softly. "Well, you may be able to protect yourself, but I still like elude myself into thinking I'm your knight in shining armor."

"You are." She whispered closing her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. "You have saved me more times than you know."

He kissed the top of her head. "So can I get anything for my beautiful lady?"

"Yes." She smiled up at him. "Your arms and sleep. I'm exhausted."

"That, I can do." He smiled leading her to the bed sitting her down beside him.

"Actually, there is one thing you can do for me."

"Name it." He whispered.

"Help me get my boots off." She laughed softly. "I just don't have the strength to bend over right now."

Gabriel laughed. "She can make Phinneus Catherwood her bitch, but she can't get her boots off. There's an irony in here somewhere. I'm just too damn tired to find it."

"Me too." She replied sleepily laying back on the bed.

Gabriel took his clothes off, then scooted into bed lying down next to her. He closed his eyes, and then opened one eye looking at her. "Do you realize we have been here almost a week and we haven't had sex once?"

She propped up on one elbow. "Really? That's got to be a record for us."

"We aren't turning into a 'married couple', are we?" He asked groggily.

"Never!" Laura replied kissing him softly. "You still send my hormones into overdrive. But right now…"

"I know." He whispered. "Me too."

They both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Phinneus sat in his townhouse looking inside a wooden box. From the box he pulled out a piece of tartan rubbing it between his fingers. He carefully placed it back in the box and pulled out a ring displaying the Catherwood family crest. Closing his eyes, he thoughtfully ran his fingers across the stones that surrounded the crest on the tarnished gold band. 

"Senator." He looked up to see Ella standing in the doorway.

"Yes Ella." He replied returning the ring to the box as he locked it back in the drawer.

"Alan is here to see you." She replied.

"Thank you Ella." Catherwood smiled gratefully. "Please show him in."

"Yes Senator." She went out and returned followed by Alan then she returned her cleaning duties.

"Alan, any news?" Catherwood asked sitting back down.

"We have been able to pin point their exact location, Senator." Alan announced proudly. "They are on a defunct army base near Yaese Town, Okinawa."

"Excellent work!" Catherwood happily stood up slapping his hands on Alan's shoulders.

"Should we send word to our troops to be on alert to attack?" Alan asked anxiously.

"Not just yet." Phinneus replied thoughtfully. "Right now they are expecting an attack and are probably armed and ready for us. Let's give them a few months to wonder what we are planning. And then when they think we may have forgotten about them; that is when we will attack."

"Brilliant Senator." Alan grinned. "Once again you have proven why you are the man for the job."

Catherwood smiled malevolently at him.

**END OF PART 49**


	50. Chapter 50

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 50 – First Blood

_Four Months Later_

Gabriel awoke with a start. He felt a hard kick in his hip where Laura's expanding belly was resting against him. Smiling he reached over stroking her face. Laura opened her eyes slowly, smiling sleepily at him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He replied kissing her gently. "You need to have a talk with our son about beating up on his old man."

"You could feel that?" She giggled.

Gabriel nodded quickly. "I think he's practicing his side kicks."

Laura laid on her back as Gabriel put his head against her belly. "What's he doing in there?"

"I'm not real sure, but I can hear him moving around." He smiled listening. "His heart sounds good and strong."

"All I know is every time I finally start going to sleep, he starts kicking." Laura smiled softly. "And then he starts shoving against my sciatic and it hurts like hell."

"Just three more weeks." He smiled thoughtfully. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad."

"Well, not that I'm not excited about becoming a mom, but I'm even more excited about evicting him from my body." She groaned. "Not that I had the greatest body in the world, but I want it back. Even if it is covered with stretch marks and my stomach sags for a while."

Gabriel pouted. "And no sex for six weeks."

"Oh trust me…after watching what my body is going to go through during the delivery process; trust me, you won't want to have sex." She laughed.

"Bullshit!" He replied. "Even the last few weeks while you have had heartburn and emitting horrendous odors from your ass that would make any man proud, I've been wanting to nail you every waking second."

"Well, when you put it that way, it can't be anything other than love that keeps you around." She giggled.

"That, and overpowering lust." He smiled. "Why don't you stay there and I'll bring you some breakfast." He kissed her softly.

"You won't get any arguments out of me." She replied stroking his hair.

Gabriel jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers. Laura's eyes popped out of her head as she studied his physique.

"Holy shit honey!" She marveled at him. "You are getting buffed!"

"Tell me about it." He grimaced. "Since we started training, I've gained twenty-five pounds!"

"Well, don't say that like it's a bad thing." She smiled. "You always complained about being too skinny. But now, you have gained weight in all the right places and you are sexy as hell."

He looked at her narrowing his eyes. "You mean I wasn't sexy before?"

"Oh, you've always been incredibly hot." She replied tantalizingly. "But now you are just mouth-watering. And um, I'm not the only one that's noticed."

"Really?" Gabriel proudly raised his eyebrow. "Who else has noticed?"

"Pretty much every straight female in this entire compound." She smiled coyly.

"Wow." He replied dumbfounded. "Considering I couldn't get a date all through high school, this is a very proud moment for me." He looked at Laura who rolled her eyes.

"And it's all going to go right to your head." She shook her head incredulously.

He crawled back on the bed pulling her to him. "Well, something's going to my head, and it's hard as a rock." He began to kiss her neck and remove her nightgown.

"Does this mean I have to wait for breakfast?" She replied removing his shorts kissing his chest.

Gabriel pulled back looking at her. "Oh shit…I was going to do that, wasn't I?" He started getting up as she pulled him back on the bed climbing on top of him.

"Get your ass back here." She smiled kissing him as they became wrapped up in erotic fervor.

* * *

Peter stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to where the grinding sound he was hearing was coming form. Searching around the house, he finally found Micah on the back patio working on a large piece of machinery that looked like a radar. 

"What are you doing, buddy?" He asked looking at the device in front of him.

"An ability radar." He replied concentrating on his work.

"Really?" Peter sat down intrigued. "How does it work?"

"I took one of the radars from the airport tower." He replied proudly. "I reprogrammed it by inputting the abilities of the people who live here. If somebody comes on the base that has an ability different than what is in here, an alarm will go off."

"That sounds like exactly what we need." Peter grinned clearly impressed with Micah's knowledge of machinery. "Very cool."

Niki walked out on the patio smiling. "How's your project coming along?"

"I'm almost done." He smiled proudly.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, baby, but we have a lot of people here whose powers have not manifested yet." Niki replied sorrowfully. "And then we have people like Peter and Laura who have multiple powers. Not even they know all the powers they have."

Micah looked dejected. "So, I did all this for nothing?"

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, can you make do something else? Like alert us when there are people approaching the entrances?"

Micah smiled excitedly. "Yeah! I could set it to keep a scan on the parameters and sound an alarm if there is anybody outside the gate."

"We might have to have people check in and out as they leave the base, but I think you have a great invention, Micah." Peter patted his back.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Niki hugged him.

Micah rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm almost twelve!"

"And almost ready for college." Niki sighed. "My little boy is growing up."

"Don't worry mom." Micah hugged his mom. "I'll never be too grown up that you won't be my mom."

"And what am I?" Peter grinned. "A grilled cheese sandwich with a side of maggots?"

"No, you're a tuna fish with head lice." Micah laughed as Peter tickled him.

"Micah, you told your dad you were going over to have breakfast with him this morning." Niki reminded him. "Why don't you go get ready."

"Ok mom." He replied giving them both hugs then running off.

Peter noticed Niki looked apprehensive. "You feel it too, don't you?"

Niki nodded. "For the last few days I've been feeling like something just isn't right. Are you feeling it too?"

"Yeah." Peter folded his arms leaning forward thoughtfully. "What do you think this is all about?"

Niki walked over sitting on his lap. "I don't know. But I'm scared to death and I don't know why."

Peter pulled her into his arms as she rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

After taking a shower, Laura slowly made her way down the stairs as to not trip over her now unseen feet that were hidden by her enormous belly. As she reached the bottom of the steps she could see Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table absently mindedly stirring his coffee as he stared out the French doors into the back yard. Zeus lay at his feet with his head resting against his foot.

"Gabriel?" Laura approached him slowly. He did not respond. "Baby?" She bent down so she was looking directly at him. He jumped as he became aware of her presence.

"Sorry." He half-smiled shaking his head to wake himself up. "I guess I was daydreaming."

"You have that look in your eye." She stroked his hair gently. "Are you ok?"

"Did we do the right thing by coming here?" He asked her worriedly.

Laura cocked her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Suddenly something just doesn't feel right." He said softly. "I feel like we need to get out of here."

"Are you homesick?" She asked sitting in the chair next to him.

Gabriel shook his head. "No. Not really. I don't know what it is, but all morning long I've been feeling like we shouldn't be here."

"We've been here almost four months." She said softly. "You've even learned to like Sushi. Why the sudden change of heart."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Just a feeling I guess. It's probably nothing."

"Well, it's only a matter of time until Catherwood's people find out where we are." Laura replied taking a bite of his toast. "But I think we're ready. We're all trained and looking good."

"I guess you're right." He smiled. "Are you heading over to see Melissa?"

"Yeah." She nodded smiling. "Are you coming with me?"

"I would love to." He scooted closer to her kissing her. "But Peter, Nathan, Brandon, Hana and I are going to test the security alert system. Peter says Micah is working on a radar detector that just may just be useful in alerting us in case outsiders wander into the parameters."

"That kid amazes me more every day." Laura marveled. "That could have been you if you got the right nurturing and support growing up."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."

She quickly kissed him. "I'll be back in an hour." She started to rush off, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"I love you, Mrs. Ryan." He whispered as he pulled her to him kissing her. "You still take my breath away."

"And I love you, Mr. Ryan." She stroked his hair kissing him in return. "You still make me swoon at the sight of you."

She carefully stood up holding her stomach and started heading for the door.

"Laura?" Gabriel called after her. She turned around. "Hurry home, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled as she walked out the door.

Gabriel sat looking at the door for a moment after she left. He stood up putting his coffee cup and plate in the dishwasher. Sitting back down he looked at Zeus who was looking up at him happily panting. Gabriel reached down scratching his head. "I wish I was as happy and optimistic as you are, buddy. But between you and me, something just doesn't feel right."

* * *

Alan sat in the morning sunlight soaking in the atmosphere that surrounded him. It was as if time stood still. Though Okinawa was modern in its style, there was still an old world appeal about its culture. "The old ways are always the best." He smiled to himself drinking his coffee. 

As he was sitting there, a young Japanese man sat down across from him. "Shuichi. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Alan smiled.

"This is not a social visit." He replied composedly. "Did you bring the money?"

Alan pulled out an envelope and tossed it at him. "You can count it if you wish, but it's all there. Half now, and the other half when the job is complete."

"Understood." Shuichi replied as he counted the money. "Tell your employer we will not fail."

Alan leaned forward. "As far as you are concerned, you work for me. I have no employer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Placidly." He replied as he took his money and abruptly stood up. "We will talk again after it is done."

Alan nodded as Shuichi left. He dialed his cell phone.

"Senator." He smiled into the phone. "It's on. Tonight when they are all asleep. They won't ever know what hit them. I'll call you when it's over." He hung up.

Alan sat back taking a sip of his coffee. "Yes. It's a great day to die." He laughed to himself looking at his watch.

* * *

"You my dear are perfect!" Melissa smiled at Laura as she removed her stethoscope. "Your baby is right on target. Your weight is just where it should be, your blood pressure is good and you seem to have your diabetes under control. Are you still having contractions?" 

"All the time." Laura replied. "I hope I'll know when the time comes when it's real and not just the Braxton-Hicks."

"Girl…trust me…you'll know!" Melissa told her as she pressed on her pelvis.

"I've heard of women who go to the bathroom and the baby falls in the toilet." Laura made a face. "I hope that's not going to be me."

Melissa laughed. "Honey, I have been doing this for six years. My daddy was an OBGYN for thirty years and in both our experience, it has never happened. Don't worry. You have me, Peter and lots of ladies here who have given birth. You're in good hands."

"I know, I know. I just wish I could get past feeling like a manatee." Laura groaned. "I used to be able to do triple flips and now I can't even get out of a chair without my husband pulling me up or a winch."

Melissa giggled. "What you are going through is perfectly normal. Don't worry; just a few more weeks you'll be holding that sweet little boy. Did you want to talk to me about any concerns you're having?"

"Well…" Laura bit her lower lip as her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, a sex question!" Melissa smiled knowingly. "I can always tell. So is this going to be about how much longer you can do it, or what position you should be in…."

"Um…toys." Laura grimaced as she pulled on her top.

"What…kind of toys?" Melissa encouraged her.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Barbie's, Lego and Tonka Trucks! Common Melissa, you _seriously_ aren't going to make me sit here and spell it out for you, are you?"

Melissa began to laugh. "I knew what you meant…I was just having too much fun watching you get embarrassed. I mean, you're usually so unflappable, so it's really amusing to watch you writhe in your chair."

"Great! Thanks!" Laura threw a piece of wadded tissue paper at her. "But seriously. Are they ok?"

"Do you mean the electronic variety?" She asked her.

Laura nodded. "Yeah. Partially."

"Um, yeah." Melissa shrugged. "I don't see why not." She continued to stare at Laura.

"What?" Laura asked feeling ill at ease.

"Nothing really." Melissa answered thoughtfully. "But speaking as your friend and not your doctor, you don't seem like the type that would be using sex toys."

Laura looked at her, knocked for six. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, Gabriel does, but you just seem so…."

"So…what?" Laura laughed wrinkling her nose.

"I don't know." Melissa replied. "You seem like the romantic type…not the kinky type."

Laura leaned forward. "Well, kinky can be romantic."

"Yeah, your right. But speaking again as your friend…" She shook her head. "I don't think I want to know about that. But as your doctor, a little bit of electronic ecstasy is fine. But I would stay away from ben wa balls if I were you."

"That didn't even cross my mind." Laura giggled. "So how are you and DL settling into life in Japan?"

"Well, it took a little getting used to, but now that we have gotten to know everyone, it's been fine." She replied thoughtfully. "I really miss New Orleans thought. We both grew up there and that's where our roots are."

"I think we all feel the same way." Laura smiled sadly. "I miss New York and California, but I just hope when this is all over, there will be a life for us to go back to." Laura looked at Melissa who all of a sudden looked fretful. "Melissa? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I'm not really sure. When you were talking about having a life to go back to, I just got this bad feeling. I can't really explain it."

Laura looked at her taken aback. "That's odd. Gabriel said the same thing this morning."

"What do you think?" Melissa asked her sitting on her stool.

Laura shrugged. "I've been worried ever since we've come back from rescuing Mohinder from Catherwood three months ago. He said something then that had me worried, but we got back here and all was well. But ever since then I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I hope we're wrong and it's just a feeling." Melissa replied apprehensively.

"I hope so too." Laura replied grimly.

* * *

Two o'clock am. Laura and Gabriel lay sleeping in bed. Zeus began barking, as Gabriel suddenly bolted awake, his eyes widening in fear. "Oh God!" He whispered with dread. 

Laura opened her eyes slowly sitting up. "Baby, what is it?"

"I don't know." He replied looking around. "I thought I heard gunfire."

Laura listened for a moment. In the distance she could the fire of machine guns. "I hear it too."

Gabriel jumped out of bed pulling his shirt on. "Stay here. I'm going to go call Peter."

"Stay here my ass." Laura retorted pulling a sweatshirt over her pajamas, grabbing her sword as she followed him down the stairs.

As they ran down stairs they heard pounding on their door. Gabriel looked out the window then opened the door seeing Peter, Niki and Micah on the other side. "I was just going to call you. What's happening?" He asked them.

"We're being attacked." Peter replied rushing inside. "They are attacking the barracks!"

"Shit!" Laura shouted as she picked up the phone dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Gabriel asked her.

"Hana!" She replied. "We need to warn everyone. Hana! Code Red! We're being attacked! Send out a message and tell everybody to get to the fallout shelter immediately!" She shouted into the receiver than abruptly hung up.

From a distance they could hear the gunfire getting closer. Laura looked up at Gabriel, terrified.

"Oh my God!" Gabriel shouted as they all ran out of the house heading for the shelter.

"Zeus! Common!" Laura called to her dog, who ran after them barking.

They collided with Nathan, Heidi and the boys as they ran out of their home.

"Did you get the message from Hana?" Nathan asked them.

"Yeah!" Peter replied quickly picking up Monty as Nathan picked up Simon.

She looked at Gabriel. "Go get my dad. I'll go get Brandon and the boys."

Gabriel nodded as Laura ran across the street to Brandon's house, running into the Bennetts coming out of their home. "Everyone at the barracks is dead." Noah shouted.

"Get to the shelter."

"Not without my brother and nephews." She replied running past him. "Take care of your family. I'll be fine." She shouted back at them.

"Wait! I'm going with you." Claire ran after her.

"Claire! Get back here!" Noah ordered her.

"Dad, I can't get hurt!" She called back to her father. "People have kids that need help."

"I'll keep her with me." Laura assured him grabbing Claire's hand and running toward Brandon's house.

Noah hooked up with the others. Peter grabbed his arm. "You get everyone to the shelter. I'm going to go find Gabriel and help as many of us as we can get over there. Nathan is flying around to see where the gunmen are."

"Ok, be careful." Noah called after him as he grabbed Heidi and the others running to the shelter.

* * *

Laura and Claire ran to Brandon's house just as he was running out the door with the boys. He and Laura embraced quickly. 

"What in the hell is going on?" He asked them.

"We are under attack." Laura replied hugging her nephews. "They have killed everyone at the barrack apartments and God knows who else between here and there. We need to get everybody to the shelter."

Brandon nodded taking out his gun. "Ok Claire, you take my boys and get to the shelter. Think you can do that?"

Claire nodded quickly. "Yes, of course." She replied.

"Daddy, we want to stay with you." Colin said crying.

Brandon knelt down to them. "Guys, I need you both to be really brave right now and do what I say. I'm going to go make sure Grandpa and Grandma Angie are ok and see who else I can help and I'll be right there, ok?"

"Ok daddy." Both boys replied as Brandon hugged them both.

"I love you guys." He said softly. "Do whatever Claire tells you, ok?"

The boys nodded as they ran off into the night with Claire.

When the boys were out of sight, Brandon removed his gun from his belt. "Lets go get these bastards."

Laura nodded pulling her sword from her sheath. "I'm ready."

"So am I." They turned around as Matt ran up to them holding his PDA and gun. "I heard gunshots coming from the other side of Nathan's house; we've got to get over there!" Matt told them racking his pistol.

"Oh shit!" Laura looked up at them terrified. "Candice and Hana!" She ran off as Brandon and Matt followed her.

* * *

Claire ran with the boys toward the shelter as someone grabbed her from behind. She let out a loud scream. Turning around she saw Scott standing there. "Oh God!" Claire cried as they embraced kissing passionately. 

"You need to get to the shelter." He told her. "Common!" He picked up both of the boys and started running with Claire following close behind.

They stopped dead in their tracks as two men stepped in front of them. Before they could react, one of them opened fire at Claire shooting her repeatedly in the chest.

The boy's eyes were frantic with horror. "CLAIRE!" Scott screamed out. He gasped as the other shooter stepped in front of him. "Oh God! NO!" He screamed trying to shield the boys as more shots rang out. When the gunfire stopped, he looked down and saw blood on his hands.

Colin went limp in his arms. "Oh no!" He whispered horrified. Colin was dead. Reacting quickly, he hid Jake behind him as the gunman began stood in front of him with his gun aimed at his head. Scott closed his eyes waiting for the right instant to kick the gun out of his hands.

At that moment they heard two shots ring out. Blood began to trickle out of the shooters mouth and nose. As he fell over dead, Scott could see Claire standing behind him holding a gun. She had pumped two bullets in the head. Instantly she turned around aiming the gun at the other shooter, pumping three shots into his chest, killing him. Dropping the gun, she ran to Colin. She stopped as she saw Jake with his hands on his brother's chest where the bullets entered.

The small boy looked up at them with tears streaming down his face. "I can't help him. I tried to take it back, but I can't."

Claire began to sob burying her face in Scott's chest.

Scott walked over and picked up Colin as Claire took a crying Jake leading them to the shelter.

* * *

After taking George and Angela to the shelter, Gabriel and Peter ran through the streets toward the gunfire. Their first stop was DL and Melissa's house. 

"Oh Fuck No!" Peter shouted in horror as he saw the form of two bodies lying on the walkway in front of the house. They both ran to them, turning them over. DL and Melissa lay there dead from gunshot wounds to the head.

"This can't be happening." Gabriel whispered horrified.

"It looks like he was trying to phase the bullets to protect Melissa, but the gunman got her from behind." Peter said sobbing.

They heard a sound behind them and they both quickly turned around to find Hana standing there holding a semi-automatic weapon.

"You almost got your head sliced open!" Gabriel hissed at her.

"Wouldn't be the first time you tried to kill me." She replied sarcastically. "Who's still with us?"

"We don't know." Peter shook his head. "A lot of our people have made it to the fallout shelter. Laura and Brandon are out searching for survivors."

"Ok, let's team up and stay together." She told them looking down at DL and Melissa's bodies. "There's nothing we can do here. We have to keep moving."

Gabriel and Peter nodded. As they turned around to run, Claude emerged in front of them with Mohinder and Andre. Claude and Hana embraced each other.

"Oh Thank God!" Hana said embracing all of them. "Common. We need to get whoever we can find to shelter."

"Did anybody find Ando, Hiro and Kaito?" Mohinder asked them. "We didn't find them at their house."

"They're at the shelter." Peter told them. "Hiro wanted to come with us, but Kaito was having heart palpitations so Hiro stayed with him."

They heard gunfire coming up the street toward them.

"Shit!" Gabriel whispered. "Common!" They all grouped together as Claude took them into invisible mode.

They watched as a young Japanese woman walked down the street holding an Uzi kicking open doors and shooting. They followed her into Gabriel and Laura's house.

When she came down the stairs she was met in the jaw by the back of Hana's fist. They all came into view as Gabriel grabbed her gun, shoving it into her head. The woman stood staring defiantly at them.

"Ok, you fucking bitch!" He hissed at her. "Where are the rest of your people?"

"You might as well kill me, because you won't get anything out of me." She sneered at him.

Gabriel grabbed her hair and shoved his gun harder against her head. "I am about to pump your head full of bullets. If you're a good girl and tell us where your people are, I may just let you live."

"Eat Shit Asshole!" She shouted spitting at Gabriel.

"_EAT LEAD, BITCH_!" Hana screamed as she opened fire killing her instantly. The others looked at her in amazement. "She wasn't going to tell us anything."

"Remind me not to ever piss you off, darling." Claude replied pulling her in kissing her.

"Ok, you two can save your little love fest for later." Mohinder replied grabbing the gun from Gabriel. "We need to get out of here and find the others."

* * *

Laura, Matt and Brandon crouched down hiding in the shrubs in front of the caretaker quarters that Hana and Candice shared. Laura felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around to find Niki standing behind her. 

"Oh thank God!" Laura gasped with relief as she hugged her friend. "If Micah is safe, we could sure use your help."

Niki nodded. "He's safe. And so are we!" She smiled firecly pulling out a machine gun cocking it. "What's going on here?"

"We heard gunfire when we were down the street coming from here." Matt told her. "We were just getting ready to go in and check it out."

"Ok." Niki replied. "I'm ready."

"Let's go." Brandon replied racking his pistol as Laura took her sword out of its sheath.

Niki kicked down the door as they all carefully ran through the house room to room looking for Hana and Candice.

"Brandon, anything?" Matt shouted.

"Clear." Brandon answered. "Niki?"

"Nothing back here." She replied. "Laura, where are you?" She didn't answer. "Laura?"

They heard sobbing coming from the kitchen. Slowly they all entered to find Laura cradling a bleeding Candice in her arms.

"Is she alive?" Niki whispered.

"Barely." Laura replied between sobs. "Niki, go get Peter." She looked down at Candice. "Hang in there, honey. Peter can heal you."

Candice put her hand on Laura's face shaking her head. "No." She whispered, her voice rasping as she spoke. "He won't get here in time."

"Don't talk like that, Candice." Laura whispered stroking her face. "You're going to be ok."

Candice shook her head. "Talisman." She whispered to Laura than began to cough.

"You want my Talisman?" Laura looked at her puzzled.

Candice nodded. "My power. I want you to have it to fight that bastard. Hurry Laura. There's no time."

"Candice, just hang on." Laura tried to encourage here, but she could see in her eyes the girl growing weak.

"Give it to me." Candice whispered feebly.

Laura reached into the velvet pouch that was tied onto her sheath and pulled out the talisman, handing it to Candice. Candice held the Talisman in her hand, then took Laura's hand and placed it on the hand holding the idol.

A warm glow began to overtake Candice as it spread throughout her body. The glow than moved to her arm and through her fingers into the Talisman. Then Laura could see the glow enter her hand and she watched with astonishment as she see it taking over her body. It felt warm, powerful. And then it stopped.

They all looked down at Candice tearfully. She weakly smiled up at them. "Thank you all for being my friends for short time. I never knew what it meant to have friends or family." She began to shake. "I love you all." She whispered as she closed her eyes forever.

Laura began to sob uncontrollably as Niki cried on Matt's shoulder.

At that moment, Gabriel, Hana, Peter, Mohinder, Claude and Andre came running in.

"Oh God!" Hana screamed! "Not Candice! She didn't deserve this! Not her!" She sobbed as Claude held her.

Just then they heard shots ring out again as two gunmen burst through the kitchen door. They all hit the ground as Gabriel laid across Laura, then held up his hand stopping the bullets in mid air, then flinging them back at the first gunman killing him.

The second gunman opened fire with a spray of bullets. When the gunfire stopped, Gabriel jumped up and ran after him. As he came around the corner he found himself face to face with the shooter his eyes widening in horror he lifted his gun preparing to shoot.

Then he saw blood spurting out of the gunman's chest as he fell to the ground. Laura pulled her sword out of his back, swiping it through the air to remove the blood. Their eyes met as Gabriel ran to her. As he took her in his arms, he could feel her body trembling.

"It's ok baby." He whispered.

Laura looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I've never killed anybody before. I've always trained to defend myself, but…oh my God! Gabriel. He was going to kill you." She whispered horrified.

"You saved me." He replied softly as he took her face in his hands. "You saved my life again."

They held each other crying for a moment than went back to the kitchen to rejoin the others. Their eyes widened in horror as they saw Hana lying on the floor with Claude lying over her lifeless body sobbing.

"Oh God." Laura whispered, as she sat on the floor covering her face with her hands, devastated.

Peter touched Claude's shoulder. "You gotta let her go, man. There may be others out there that need us. She would want you to go and help the others."

Claude looked up at them devastated, nodding slowly. He leaned down and kissed Hana softly one last time, then taking his fingers, gently closing her eyes. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out two pennies and laid one upon each of her eyelids. "That is so she will be able to pay the ferry man when he takes her across the river Styx to her judgement. If you don't have enough to pay the ferry man, your soul remains in limbo forever."

Everyone nodded consolingly. Claude reached down picking up Hana's gun, cocking it. "Ok, I'm ready. No lets go kill these mother-fucking assholes before any more blood is shed." He headed for the door followed by the others.

As they reached the door, Nathan and Noah came inside both armed with weapons. Peter quickly hugged his brother.

"Ok guys, what's the status?" Laura asked them looking out the window.

"We got everybody at the shelter, except for the ones who lost their lives." Noah replied gravely. "There are three more gunmen out there. The last Nathan saw them heading toward the Officers Club."

"Let's go!" Peter replied heading out the door followed by the others.

* * *

The halls of the officers club were dark, except for the flashlights of the three gunmen; two men and one woman. Slowly they walked up and down the corridors looking for movement. 

They spoke to each other in Japanese.

"Anything?" The first gunman asked.

"No." The woman replied taking out her walkie-talkie. "Is anybody out there?" She shouted into the receiver. No answer.

"They are all dead." They turned to see the third gunman walking down the hall. It was Shuichi, the ring leader. "I received the signal. All of them are dead."

"So it is just us." The first gunman shook his head. "We're fucked."

Shuichi began to laugh. "You should not be so pessimistic my friend. There are less people now to share the wealth."

The three shooters began to laugh joyously.

* * *

Outside the officers club, Brandon, Noah, Peter, Gabriel, Niki, Laura, Nathan, Claude, Matt, Andre, and Mohinder carefully circled the parameter. 

"Can you see anything?" Noah whispered to Matt as he peered in the window.

"Negative." Matt replied, his gun drawn.

"I just heard laughter and three voices speaking in Japanese." Gabriel whispered. "There are two men and one woman."

"Where did you hear it coming from?" Mohinder asked him.

"Just outside of the dojo." Gabriel replied.

"Ok, there are four doors that lead right to that spot." Laura told the group. "We'll break up into four groups and surround them. Mohinder, you go with Claude and Niki. Nathan, Matt and Brandon, you three go together. Andre, Noah and Peter, you three team up. Gabriel, you're with me. Let's go!"

They all scampered off in their groups to their posts.

"Ok…on the count of three." Noah whispered into his headset. "One…two…three!"

They all burst through the doors as the gunmen took off on foot.

Laura's eyes met with the gun woman's. She instantly recognized her as the waitress from the sushi house she and Gabriel went to frequently. The woman ran down the hall with Laura on her heels.

"You guys get the other two." She shouted. "This bitch is mine!" Laura closed her eyes multiplying herself. Her second organism took off running after the woman as Laura walked slowly after them.

Laura found the woman cornered in a small conference room.

"Sorry babe." She smirked at her. "There's only one entrance and one exit. And guess where I'm standing?"

The woman pointed her weapon at Laura.

"Oh please do." Laura taunted her. "It's been a long night. I could use a good laugh."

Raising her gun she began firing; bullets spraying everywhere. When she was finished shooting, she saw that Laura was still standing there unharmed.

"My God!" She whispered horrified dropping her weapon. "You are protected by the spirits."

"No." Laura replied walking to her with her sword drawn. "I'm what you call a pariah. A side show freak. But I walk with God beside me." She raised her sword aiming it at the woman's neck. "What about you? Are you ready for the afterlife?"

As Laura drew back her sword, she felt the metal barrel shoved against the side of her head. She gasped with terror as she heard the clicking of the trigger echoing inside her ear. "Oh please God, no!" Laura whispered closing her eyes. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought of Gabriel and Seth.

And then she heard the shots ring out. She waited for the darkness to follow, but all she heard was the gunman fall over dead at her feet. She turned around to see Claude standing there holding a smoking handgun.

"Mother-fucking git!" He sneered as he stepped over the gunman hugging Laura. "Are you ok, kid?"

"I'm ok." She whispered. "You saved my life."

"You can thank me later." He replied. "We need to get to the shelter."

From the corner of her eye, Laura could see the gunwoman running for her gun. In a quick instant, Laura hurled her sword at her; it went right through her chest, killing her instantly.

"Shit!" Claude shouted in amazement. At that moment, Gabriel and the others came running in. Gabriel ran right to Laura who was still reeling from almost being shot.

"Baby, are you ok?" He asked holding her stroking her face.

Laura nodded tearfully. "It's because of Claude that I am alive." She smiled at him. She walked over to Claude hugging him tightly. "Thank you for saving Seth and me."

"You would have done it for me." Claude replied humbly.

Gabriel stood in front of him. "You saved my family today. I owe you everything." He heartily embraced him.

"Hopefully you'll never have to return the favor." Claude grinned slapping Gabriel's shoulder.

"Where's the other gunman?" Laura asked the others.

"He got away." Peter replied.

Laura noticed it was only Peter, Niki and Gabriel that were there. "Where are the others?"

They all looked at each other apprehensively. Gabriel put his hands on her shoulders. "They all went back to the shelter. Laura, something horrible has happened." He closed his eyes as tears began to brim over. "Little Colin was killed tonight. Scott tried to protect him, but he got shot."

Laura's eyes widened in horror. "Oh God, NO!" She screamed falling to the floor in anguish! "No!" She screamed! "Not Colin! Brandon just lost his wife and now he has to go through losing his son! It's not fair!"

Gabriel sat on the floor gently cradling her in his arms as she sobbed. Peter and Niki held each other sobbing profusely.

"I need to go be with my brother." Laura sniffed back tears.

"Ok." Gabriel gently helped her up from the floor.

Suddenly, Laura gasped as she looked up at Gabriel. "Oh fuck me sideways!"

"Baby, what is it?" He asked her.

"My water just broke!" She whispered stunned.

"Oh shit!" Gabriel shouted. "Peter…"

Peter held his hand up. "Don't say it…let's go!" He replied as he teleported them all to the shelter.

* * *

George and Angela sat beside Colin's lifeless body sobbing as Brandon came running in. He stopped shaking his head as he looked at his son's body. 

George looked up at Brandon crying. "I'm sorry son." He stepped away, from Colin sobbing. "There was nothing anybody could do. He's gone."

Brandon fell on his knees beside his son, burying his face in his hands sobbing loudly.

Gabriel, Peter, Niki and Laura teleported in. Laura ran to Brandon. She knelt down beside him crying softly as he stroked his son's face for the last time. Laura looked up at Gabriel, as their eyes met over Brandon's head. Laura closed her eyes sobbing in anguish, as tears streamed down her face. Gabriel could see her wince with pain from a contraction.

"How far apart are her contractions?" Niki whispered to Gabriel.

"Um, about five minutes." He replied. "She was seventy-five percent enfaced this afternoon."

"She's going to deliver soon." Niki shook her head nervously. "I know she needs to be here for Brandon right now, but that baby is coming fast."

Gabriel nodded watching Laura and Brandon, tears streaming down his face.

Brandon looked around the room, then back down at Colin. "No." He whispered as he cradled his son. He looked up at Laura shaking his head in disbelief as the others watched in sadness. Brandon broke down, sobbing loudly, his face buried in Colin's chest. "Oh God NO! NO!"

**END OF PART 50**


	51. Chapter 51

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 51 – Welcome To the World, Seth Ryan

Laura held Brandon as he continued to sob over his son. Though she could feel the waves of pain from the contractions getting stronger, she couldn't bring herself to leave his side.

"Brandon." She whispered to him. "We have to let him go."

"I can't." He sobbed. "Why am I being punished this way? Why is God doing this to me?"

"Brandon, it doesn't work that way." She told him gently. "This isn't God doing this to us, it's Catherwood." Laura cringed with pain as another contraction started. She closed her eyes breathing through it trying not to scream out in pain.

"Laura?" Brandon said suddenly aware that she was in labor. "Are you having the baby?"

Laura nodded clutching her abdomen.

Brandon quickly shook his head. "Go! Don't worry about me."

"I don't want to leave you." She whispered as she breathed through the contraction.

"No, you need to go have that baby." He told her gently wiping away tears. "I need to say my goodbyes in private and then I need to see Jake. You go deliver my nephew, ok?"

Laura wept caressing his face. "I love you Brandon."

"I love you too sis." He pulled her in embracing her. "Thank you for never leaving me."

Laura's eyes shot open as she clutched her abdomen letting out a loud scream. She tried to breathe through the pain. Gabriel ran to her and started to pick her up. "Gabriel! She looked up at him fearfully. "This baby's coming! Where's Melissa?"

Niki looked down at Micah as he sat with his mother in the corner crying.

Gabriel knelt down by her side. "Baby, Melissa was killed tonight. So was DL."

Laura began to cry shaking her head. "Oh God! No! Why didn't we get out of here when we had the chance?"

Peter leaned down stroking her face. "Laura, we can't second guess what has already happened. There is nothing we can do to change it. But right now in the middle of all this sadness, you are giving us all a miracle. This will be the hope that pulls us all through. Let's go bring your son into the world."

Laura nodded.

"Are you ready to make me a Dad?" Gabriel smiled.

"Yeah." Laura tearfully reached out touching his face. " I love you baby. And I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" He asked her baffled. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm about to turn into a raging bitch from the seventh circle of hell!" She tensed up in pain again as another contraction ripped through her. "OH FUCK!"

"Ok, honey…common, breathe through it!" Gabriel tried to get her to concentrate on her breathing, but she was allowing the pain to control her.

Laura grabbed his collar. _"Fuck my breathing!" _She hissed at him. The contraction ended. She looked up at him tearfully. "See?"

Peter walked up beside them. "Guys, her contractions are less than two minutes apart and getting shorter. There is an infirmary down the hall. Let's get her in there now."

Gabriel reached down picking her up. "Who is going to deliver the baby?"

"I guess I am." Peter replied solemnly. "I'm probably the closest thing to a doctor you have right now."

"No." Brandon stood up. "I was pre-med until I became a minister. I was also a field medic in the corp. I've delivered a few babies in the field. I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Laura asked him tearfully.

Brandon approached her smiling sadly. "In the last few months I have been through hell and you have been by my side every single second of it. You never left me once. Even now as you were experiencing your own pain, you wouldn't leave my side. Now it's time for me to be there for you."

Laura nodded as she closed her eyes letting out another scream. "Let's go!" Gabriel shouted running down the hall with her. Peter and Brandon ran down the hall after them followed by Angela and Mohinder.

George turned to Claude and Noah. "I lost one grandchild tonight. Even though he can never be replaced, I thank God for blessing me again."

Noah half-smiled patting him on the back. "Where is Jake?"

"Niki and Heidi are with him and Micah." He replied sadly. "These children have suffered more in the last few months than any child should ever have to suffer. I know we are all supposed to be morally gray, but when it comes to children, I just can't bring myself to turn off."

Claude and Noah both nodded in agreement.

* * *

When Brandon and Peter arrived in the infirmary, Gabriel had Laura lying on the exam table dabbing her face with a damp cloth. 

"Let's get her undressed." Brandon said looking around the room. "She can leave her shirt on, but the pants need to come off."

Angela and Mohinder came in. "Can you use more hands?" Mohinder asked Brandon.

"No fucking way!" Gabriel shouted. "I am not going to have every guy in this place, especially her ex-lover, in here looking at my wife's twat!"

"Excuse me!" Angela glowered at him haughtily. "But I am not a guy, or an ex-lover. I have had two sons of my own; I was there for the delivery of my granddaughter, and my two grandsons. Since her own mother can't be here for her, I am the closest thing to a mother this girl has. And I am most certainly not here to look at anybody's twat!"

Peter and Mohinder both turned away snickering

"I don't care!" Gabriel sneered. "There are too many people in here!"

"_Gabriel Harold __Ryan __just __shut the __fuck __up_!" Laura shouted as she winced in pain! "In case you have had your head up your ass, we don't have a doctor in the house. If Angela has given birth to two babies, that means she knows a hell of a lot more than you do. Mohinder may not be an obstetrician, but the fact he has the D and the R before his name means he gets to stay! Now, are you going to argue with me on this?"

Gabriel closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled through gritted teeth throwing his hands up in the air.

"Good answer…Harold." Peter smirked.

"Fuck off!" Gabriel hissed at him.

"Ok…Harold!" Mohinder scoffed as everybody busted up laughing, including Laura while Gabriel fumed.

"Oh honey, chill out." She smiled kissing him. "We're having a baby. You're going to be a daddy in a little while. Are you ready for this?"

He smiled rubbing her shoulders. "I'm ready if you are."

"I think I better be because this baby is coming!" Laura grabbed the sides of the exam table gritting her teeth as she tried to breathe through pain. "Now, is somebody going to give me some drugs, because this is fucking _excruciating_!"

Brandon looked at Gabriel, Peter and Mohinder. "Guys, I really don't want to be the one to tell her it's too late to give her anything for the pain. She is already nine centimeters dilated and her contractions are less than a minute apart. That kid is going to be here any minute."

"Shit!" Gabriel groaned. "She is not going to take this news well. I'm expecting her head to start spinning around any second as it is."

"I don't think we need to worry about drugs." Mohinder pointed at Angela who had her hands placed on Laura's shoulders with her eyes closed. She appeared to be chanting, which was making Laura calm and relaxed.

"Whatever you're doing, don't stop." Laura moaned softly, her voice filled with relief.

"What _are_ you doing, mom?" Peter asked her.

"It's a little trick I learned from an old Chinese woman many years ago." She replied softly. "I'm sending vibrations to the portion of her brain that controls the pain. When she has a contraction, her body does not realize it is in pain."

Laura looked up at Angela. "You, get to stay."

Gabriel reached down holding Laura's hand. "How are you doing, baby?" He leaned down kissing her forehead.

"I'm ok." She smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch."

"I'm used to it." He laughed softly. "What can I do here."

"Trade places with me." She giggled, then she clasped his hand tightly as another contraction sent waves of pain through her body. Angela again placed her hands on Laura's shoulder and began softly chanting. Gabriel could see the instant relief come across her face. When the contraction was over she looked up at Gabriel. "Honey, can she come live with us?"

He looked at Angela wrinkling his nose in revulsion. "Not for all the money in the world." Angela glowered at him, her lips pursed tightly.

* * *

Shuichi stood in awe taking in the curious architecture of the Hotel Okinawan. He grew up in Tokyo but the old world Okinawa style had always fascinated him. 

"Once I get that money in my hands, I'll be able to book a room for a night." He thought to himself. "Now that I don't have to share the wealth with the others, the prize is all mine. I might just even be able to hire a geisha for the evening." He laughed malevolently to himself.

Quickly and full of confidence, he walked inside the hotel taking the elevator to the sixteenth floor. Walking down the hall, he knocked on suite number 1607.

Alan answered the door smiling. "Mr. Shuichi. How nice to see you again. Please come in."

"Do you have my money?" He asked Alan as he quickly brushed past him into the suite.

"Of course." Alan replied folding his arms. "But first, my employer would like to meet with you to complement you on a job well done."

Shuichi turned looking behind Alan as Phillip Callahan slowly approached him, his hands in his pockets.

"You!" Shuichi whispered astonished. "You are the man that is running for President in America."

"Indeed I am." Callahan replied boastfully. "I suppose you have come to collect your capital."

"Yes, I have." Shuichi nodded hastily. "Now if you would indulge me…"

"All in good time." Callahan grinned. "After all, it is I who is running this show. Not you."

Shuichi stood in front of Callahan smugly grinning. "Perhaps you are, but I think not. I don't believe you, as a candidate for the leader of the free world wishes to be associated with the massacre of dozens of lives on a non-operational military base in a country with whom you are trying to maintain a foreign trade embargo."

Callahan smiled maliciously. "You know, you are absolutely right about that. And it presents a large predicament for me."

"And what would that be?" Shuichi posed overconfidently.

"Well, your team is dead." He smiled turning to the coffee table pouring himself a cup. "This leaves you in a wonderful position. You don't have to share the treasures with the others. But how can I trust you to keep silent."

"You can't." Shuichi replied flatly. "And now that I know who you are, the price for my services has doubled."

Callahan nodded. "Well, I must admit you have me in a bind. I suppose I have no choice but to do as you wish. But first, I must ask you something."

"Please do." Shuichi replied, a condescending tone in his voice.

"Do you really feel you did the job you were hired to do?" Callahan asked him curiously.

Shuichi leaned forward in his chair. "Are you questioning my leadership technique?"

Callahan waved his hands. "Of course not. I am sure you are a fine leader. I just find it odd that you came back alive, but all the rest of your team is dead. How did that happen?"

Shuichi shrugged. "I was fortunate, they were unfortunate. Shit happens."

"How fortunate for you indeed." Callahan scoffed.

Shuichi stood up walking to face Callahan. "Well, I have enjoyed our chat. However, the world awaits, so if you will give me the rest of my money, I will leave here today and no one will ever know you were here. After all, it is beneficial to both of us that no one is aware of our arrangement."

"I couldn't agree more."

Shuichi's eyes widened with horror at the sound of his voice. Something had changed. Slowly he turned around. He was staring into the eyes of a hideous beast.

"Wha…what the hell are you?" He stammered.

"You have no idea with whom you are fucking with." Callahan replied walking closer to him.

Shuichi could only stare at him in fear. Then Callahan opened his mouth as his tongue slithered out. Opening his tongue to display several rows of teeth, he sucked him in as Shuichi screamed.

* * *

Niki and Nathan stood outside the infirmary. Inside they could hear Laura screaming in pain as her contractions got closer and closer together. 

"Looks like she's going to be delivering any minute." Nathan half-smiled at Niki.

Niki nodded. "You know, it's been almost twelve years since Micah was born, but I remember giving birth to him like it was yesterday."

"Yeah." Nathan replied thoughtfully. "I wish I could say the same thing, but regretfully I was so busy playing politician I wasn't there for the births of either of my sons. I will never forgive myself for that."

Niki placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "We have all done things in our past we can't change. The important thing is that now we are working for something good." She closed her eyes as tears began to spill over. "It's just going to be a lot harder now."

Nathan nodded. "We took a huge hit tonight. I'm so sorry about DL. He was a good man. How are you and Micah holding up?"

"I'll be ok." She smiled sadly. "Even thought our marriage ended, he was still an important part of my life. But I am more worried about Micah. I know he will bounce back, but he has never lost anybody he loves before. This is really hard on him."

"I know." Nathan said softly.

They were both startled as a metal tray flew through the door crashing against the wall.

_"__GODDAMMIT! __DON'T __YOU __EVER TAKE MY BLOOD PRESSURE AGAIN IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONTRACTION__, YOU IDIOT__! WHAT TH__E FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?__ IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I AM GOING TO SHOVE THAT MONITOR UP YOUR ASS SIDEWAYS! YOU GOT THAT?__"_

Nathan and Niki looked at each other and busted out laughing. "I think we had better get out of here." Nathan whispered smiling. "This is going to get ugly fast."

Niki nodded in agreement as they went back to rejoin the others.

* * *

"OH FUCK!" Laura screamed in pain. "Oh GOD this hurts! Not even Angela's trick is working anymore! Somebody please make it stop!" 

Gabriel rubbed gently her shoulders. "Baby, you're doing great. But you need to calm down."

Laura angrily grabbed him by the collar. "When this is over I am going to take a watermelon and shove it into your ass!" She hissed at him. "Then we'll see how calm _you_ are."

"Laura...please…calm…down." Gabriel told her composedly. "I know it hurts but…OH HOLY FUCK!"

As the next contraction ripped through her, she grabbed a hold of his crotch and squeezed tightly.

"Let…GO!" Gabriel screamed in pain.

"Yeah!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Tell me to calm down, asshole!"

Angela, Peter and Mohinder all shook with laughter.

"Her contractions are coming one right on top of the other." Brandon told them. "She's almost at ten centimeters. It's will be time to push any second here."

"Poor Gabriel." Peter laughed. "After this is over he's probably going to tie a knot in his dick so he never has to go through this again."

"They'll do fine." Angela smiled looking at them. "Gabriel has made some mistakes in the past, but he is a wonderful husband to Laura. They'll pull together for this. You'll see."

Gabriel closed his eyes to maintain his equanimity. "Laura. I know this is painful, but I'm really doing the best I can here. I don't know what else to do. If I could trade places with you…I would. But please _stop_ yelling at me, and for God's sake, _quit_ grabbing my balls!"

"I'm so sorry baby." She cried. "I don't mean it…you know that, don't you."

"Of course I know that." He smiled softly caressing her face. "And I know it hurts, but you are taking this like a champ. You're doing great, sweetheart."

"Oh God Gabriel!" Her eyes widened as another contraction ripped through her. She dug her fingers into his arms.

"Ok…" Gabriel sat on the bed behind her holding her breathing slowly with her. "Just breathe in through your nose and out through mouth, slowly. In…out."

Laura began to slowly breath in through her nose and out her mouth. Although it was still painful, she felt in control of the pain. She closed her eyes smiling. "I did it. I breathed through it and I didn't kill anybody."

Gabriel nodded. "You did great, baby." He kissed her forehead.

George walked in and slowly walked to his daughter. "How's my little girl doing?"

"I'm hanging in there." She smiled. "How's Jake?"

"He's still sleeping." George replied sadly looking at Laura and Brandon.

"If he wakes up, will you tell him where I am?" Brandon said softly.

George nodded. "Of course, son. But I was hoping my daughter would let me stay and watch my grandson come into the world."

"I think we have an extra seat." Gabriel half-smiled.

Once again Laura grimaced in pain grabbing his hand. Gabriel helped her breathe through the pain, massaging her lower back.

Brandon checked her cervix. "Ten centimeters!" He smiled. "Are you ready to have that baby?"

Laura smiled looking up at Gabriel.

"Ok everyone." Brandon told them. "Peter and Mohinder, would each of you hold a leg. Gabriel, you stand behind her and support her head. Dad, Angela. You two just pray, ok?"

They both nodded as the others took their positions.

"Ok sis." Brandon stroked her face. "Next contraction, you push…hold it for four seconds, then release. Can you do that for me? This boy is in a hurry to make an exit, so this is going to go fast."

Laura nodded. "Ok guys get ready to work because here it comes."

She rested her head against Gabriel's shoulder as she began to push, then breathed it out.

"This kid is ready for the world." Brandon smiled. "I can see his head already."

"Here comes another one!" Laura shouted as she began to push again.

"You're doing great baby." Gabriel smiled dabbing a damp cloth on her forehead.

Laura looked up at him smiling tearfully. "Our baby is coming."

Gabriel nodded as the tears began. "I love you."

"I love you." She smiled up at him. She bit her lip as another contraction started. Again she pushed as Gabriel encouraged her, rubbing her shoulders..

"Let's keep pushing." Brandon told her. "The head is almost out."

Laura pushed as hard as she could as Gabriel rubbed her shoulders.

"I can see his head." Gabriel gasped with excitement.

"Ok sis." Brandon rubbed her leg. "I want you to give me one more big push. I've almost got the shoulders out. Can you do that for me?"

Laura nodded tearfully as Gabriel wiped the sweat from her forehead and eyes, kissing the top of her damp head.

"Ok, one more time." Peter whispered. "Push! Just one big push Laura, and your home free."

Laura let out a loud yell as she gave one more final push.

"I got him!" Brandon announced as he took him over to the table to clean him off.

Laura smiled with relief as she collapsed back against Gabriel's chest.

"You did it baby." Gabriel smiled kissing her. "You were amazing! God I love you."

"I love you." She whispered smiling up at him weakly. Then her smile disappeared. "Gabriel, why isn't he crying?"

"Don't worry, he's fine." Peter assured her touching her cheek. "We don't smack them on the butts anymore. He'll wake up soon enough."

Just at that moment, they heard a loud cry. Laura beamed happily as Gabriel held her.

"I'm going to go see our son." He whispered as Laura nodded.

"What is that disgusting feeling between my legs?" Laura grimaced.

"Afterbirth." Peter told her. "It's your placenta and amniotic fluid coming out. Don't worry…I'm taking care of it."

"Gross." Laura made a face wrinkling her nose. "How long was I in labor?"

Peter shook his head. "One hour and forty eight minutes."

Laura stared at him flabbergasted. "Holy crap! That's awesome! Seriously! I hear about women who are in labor for twenty four to thirty six hours."

"Well, extreme stressful conditions tend to speed up the delivery process." Peter walked to the side of the bed looking down at her smiling. "If you want I can heal you right now."

Laura looked up at him tempted by his offer. "Let's give it a few days and see how I manage. I miraculously gave birth without drugs and I have that bad ass powerful feeling going on right now. I kind of want that to last for a few days."

"Well if you change your mind." He replied softly.

"I'll call you." She whispered rubbing his hand.

Gabriel walked up beside her holding Seth who was swaddled in a blanket. "Seth, this is your mommy. Mommy, meet Seth."

Laura tearfully took him from Gabriel studying his little face. He had the same apple cheeks she did when she was a baby, but the dark hair and features were undeniable Gabriel's. "He's absolutely breathtaking." She whispered as tears brimmed over. Gabriel smiled sitting on the bed beside her. He put his arm around her as they both looked down at their son.

"It's a miracle." Gabriel tearfully whispered then looked down at Laura. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me the most amazing gift you could ever give me."

"You had small part in it too." She smiled softly kissing him.

"I just applied the fertilizer." He grinned. "You had the hard part."

"I'm glad to hear that because next time, _you're_ going to carry it." She giggled.

"Seven pounds, two ounces and twenty-two inches long." Brandon smiled.

"Tall and thin. Just like your daddy." Laura smiled as Seth started crying loudly. Laura's eyes widened as she looked at Angela for guidence. "Um…what do I do?"

"I think he's hungry." Angela smiled. "Why don't you try nursing him?"

Seth began crying louder. Laura whispered reassuringly to him. "It's ok buddy. I have no idea what I'm doing either, so let's just learn how to do this together, what do you think? Yeah, me too."

She smiled awkwardly as she positioned Seth to feed him. She took one of her nipples and rubbed it against his lips. Her eyes widened in shock as he latched on immediately and began sucking hungrily. "Oh, you are your daddy's boy alright."

Gabriel grinned proudly as everyone groaned.

"There are some things a father doesn't want to know about his daughter." George shook his head as he approached the side of the bed. He looked down at Laura feeding Seth and began to weep.

"Now what are you blubbering about, you salty old Irishman?" She smiled softly at her father.

"Next to your mother holding the both of you when you were born, this is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." He said tearfully. "My little girl holding her own baby."

"Oh dad." Laura sniffed tearfully. "You know on the outside, you just a crusty conniving old fart with his head up his ass, but on the inside, your nothing but a marshmallow."

"Tell anybody and I'll disinherit you." He narrowed his eyes.

"Too late, I already got your money the first time you died." She replied smugly.

"Ouch!" George placed his hand over his heart. "The most beautiful moment in the world and there's that mouth." He smiled proudly kissing her on the head. "You did good, little girl. I have never been prouder of you than I am at this moment. And with you as my daughter, that is saying a lot."

"I love you, dad." She whispered.

"I love you too, little girl." He reached out tweaking her nose then looked up at Gabriel. "I guess the proper words right now would be to take care of that family of yours, but that would be redundant because I know you will take care of my little girl and my grandson. You have done some horrible things in the past, but I could have never asked for a better husband for my daughter. I'm glad you're here, my boy."

He reached out to shake his hand, but Gabriel pulled him in, embracing him warmly. "Thanks George."

"Well, I'm going to go tell the troops that we have a new arrival." He told everyone.

"And I'm going to go see what I can find to eat for the new parents." Angela announced. "Can I get anything for anybody else?"

"If you see any coffee while you're there, that would be great." Peter told her. He looked at Laura and Gabriel who were unaware of their presence as they cooed over their son. "Actually, let me come with you. I want to see my wife anyway. I know she's on pins and needles"

Mohinder took his queue. "Congratulations." He looked up at Gabriel. "Both of you."

"Thanks Mohinder." Laura smiled. "Your a good friend."

"Thanks for being here." Gabriel replied sincerely. "Sorry about being such an ass before."

"If it were my wife, I would have done the same thing." He smiled. "You two take care of that baby. I'm going to see if we can find a more comfortable place for you two to get some rest."

"That would be great." Laura smiled. "This table is not exactly comfortable."

"I'll see what I can do." He nodded and left.

Brandon slowly approached them sadly with his hands in his pockets. "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks Brandon." Laura smiled sadly. "And thank you so much with all you are going through to be here for me. I know it had to be difficult."

"Actually, it was exactly what I needed to keep me from going insane." He nodded closing his eyes.

"You're the best, man." Gabriel pulled him into an embrace. "Thanks for bringing my boy into the world."

"You're welcome." He said softly. "Well, I'm going to go see Jake and…" He gulped back tears. "and make some decisions on what to do with Colin."

Laura rubbed his hand. "If you need anything, you just ask. I don't care what it is." Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"I owe you more than I could ever pay back." He replied squeezing her hand.

"You go be with your boy." Laura half-smiled. "Can you come back and bring him with you in about an hour?"

"Brandon nodded. "You bet." He kissed Laura's forehead and slapped Gabriel's shoulder then walked off.

Laura looked down smiling at Seth feeding. "I think it's time to change nipples." She picked him up turning him around as he latched on to the other side.

"Look at you." Gabriel grinned. "You're a pro already."

"Well, I got the feeding part down." She replied. "But it's the next eighteen years I'm worried about."

"We saw our son as an adult." Gabriel watched Seth as he continued nursing. "I think we're going to do just fine."

"Yeah, your right." She whispered stroking his soft little cheek with her fingers then looked up at Gabriel. "He looks just like you. I'm almost tempted to call him Gabriel Junior."

Gabriel smiled softly. "Well now we know why we call him Seth."

Laura's eyes filled with tears. "My God, Gabriel. If Claude didn't shoot that man…" Tears began spilling out of her eyes.

"Baby, don't think about it anymore." He whispered rubbing her shoulders. "He saved the life of my wife and my son. We owe him everything."

"Yes, we do." She half-smiled.

"So, I guess we're supposed to call him Seth Patrick." Gabriel looked at her thoughtfully.

"Well, I've been thinking about that." Laura looked down at Seth kissing his cheek. "He told us that his birthday is May 17th 2010. Well, today is May 2nd, 2010. He is two and a half weeks early. The future isn't written in stone. Does his middle name have to be?"

Gabriel looked down at Seth, then up at her thoughtfully.

* * *

George walked into the common room of the fallout shelter where the team was gathered. "Everyone may I have your attention please!" He announced as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. "This has been a tragic several hours. We have lost friends, family and allies. We have lost mother, fathers, sons…" He closed his eyes as he choked back tears. "and grandchildren." 

"But this morning, in the center of all this tragedy, my daughter and son-in-law delivered their son Seth into the world at seven-o-nine am."

Everybody started cheering as Heidi and Niki ran down the hall to see the baby.

Noah approached George slowly. "I know this is a bad time to bring this up, but we can't stay here. Our position has been compromised."

"Don't think that hasn't crossed my mind." George replied worriedly. "I'm open for suggestions."

"I do have one." Noah replied. "But everyone is going to hate it."

"Saskatchewan Canada?" George replied.

Noah nodded. "It is completely off the radar. It's self contained and there is enough food to last for a long time. It was built for the company to go into isolation if we are ever exposed. It may not be as wide spread and comfortable as it is here, but we are low on options."

"Well, we have without a doubt been exposed." George shook his head dejectedly. "But Canada! What were we thinking?"

"We were thinking absolute desertion." Noah replied.

"Well, at least it is going to be spring." George sighed. "Ok, we'll be safe here in the shelter for a few days. We can start teleporting small groups up there as early as tomorrow."

Noah nodded thoughtfully looking at the small group of people gathered throughout the common area. "So this is all that is left of us. We had over two-hundred people and now we are down to less than thirty. How did it all go so wrong?"

George said nothing. Just shook his head sadly.

* * *

Laura and Gabriel moved to one of the bedrooms in the shelter. Gabriel had fixed up the bed for Laura and created a make-shift bassinette for Seth out of a laundry basket and towels. After Gabriel helped her take a much needed shower, Laura lay in bed desperately wanting to sleep as Niki and Heidi sat beside her cooing over Seth. Gabriel sat in a nearby chair looking on unnervingly. 

"Oh my God! What a beautiful baby." Niki whispered as she held Seth. "I can't get over how much he looks like Gabriel."

"Did you have that much hair when you were born?" Heidi asked him.

"Yeah, I came out with a pretty good head of hair." He smiled softly. "But I was all red-faced and looked like an alien."

"Well now we know why you were popping Tums like candy." Niki smiled. "They say when your baby has hair, mama gets heartburn. I guess theres more truth to that old wives tale."

"Well, that explains volumes." Laura replied. "For the last few weeks I had heartburn so bad the back of my throat was burning."

There was a knock at the door. "Can we come in?" Brandon asked softly.

"We?" Gabriel grinned. "Who exactly is we?"

"See for yourself." Nathan replied as he came in with Simon and Monty, followed by Peter, George, Angela and Micah. Jake came through the door last and ran to Laura, who pulled him up on the bed holding him tightly.

"Well, this looks like the whole family is here." Laura smiled.

"Not everyone." Claude grinned as he came through the door. "I know I'm not really family, but I was told you wanted me here."

"You absolutely are welcome here." She replied holding her hand out to him. "And after what you did last night, you have earned a place in this family. I owe you everything, Claude"

He nodded gratefully and took a seat next to Brandon who slapped him on the back.

"Can I finally hold my grandson?" George asked Laura.

"If you can pry him out of Niki's cold hard fingers." Laura giggled. "She has taken him over."

"Oh." Niki pouted as she reluctantly handed Seth over to George. She turned to Peter. "I want to have another baby. Now!"

Peter nodded kissing her forehead. "When things get settled, we'll get right to work on that."

George looked down at his grandson in sheer disbelief. "Even after holding the two most beautiful babies in the world almost thirty years ago, this moment just never gets old."

"I wouldn't know." Gabriel replied stiffly. "I've hardly had a chance to hold my son yet."

George stood up and handed Seth to Gabriel. "The dads kind of get the short end of the stick when the baby arrives. Believe me when I tell you, my boy that over the next year or so, you are going to be more invisible than Claude here."

"Tell me about it." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "It's started already."

Laura looked up at him smiling sleepily. "Excuse me, did you say something."

He laughed softly as he sat down on the bed next to her with Seth kissing her softly.

"So Laura, are you still going with the name Seth?" Nathan asked her.

Laura and Gabriel looked at each other smiling. "Well, when our son came to us, he told us he was born on May seventeenth, but I guess he didn't like that birthday. Obviously the future has changed."

She looked at Claude. "Early this morning, I realized how vulnerable I really am when I felt the barrel of a pistol being aimed at the back of my head and even heard the trigger click inside my ear. But Claude was there and shot the gunman. To say I owe him my life only begins to cover it."

"So…you'll be naming your son Claude Raines Ryan?" Nathan shrugged.

Laura and Claude exchanged looks as she nodded at him to tell the story. "Until today, the only people that know my true name in this organization are the top brass and my good bloke Noah Bennett. I did tell Gabriel one day when we were talking about this wee lad, but I think we both passed it off as a coincidence, since Gabriel and I only share a mutual annoyance of each other since I covet his wife." Everyone laughed as Gabriel slowly shook his head. "But my God given name is Seth Earl Banks."

"Wow!" Peter grinned shaking his head. "Who knew?"

Laura continued. "So, we know why we named our son Seth because believe me, it was not a name either one of us was overly enthusiastic about." She looked over at Claude. "No offense."

"None taken, luv." He replied nodding his head.

Gabriel began to speak. "When we met our son he told us his middle name was Patrick. While we both like the name, it just didn't feel right. We talked about this and there was just no question what our son's middle name would be. So, having said that, we would like you all to meet Seth Colin Ryan."

Laura looked at Brandon who smiled tearfully at them. He stood up and embraced them both. "Thank you." He wispered.

"I don't think you could have made a better choice if you were trying to." George smiled. "And just for the occasion in light of the day's tragedy…"

Everyone groaned.

"Oh God! He's going to do another toast." Laura rolled her eyes. "Everybody run!"

"Do you see any whisky here?" George bellowed. "But for my new grandson, an Irish blessing. I'll make it short."

"There is a God after all." Gabriel smirked.

George cleared his throat.

_May God guard you __through each night  
and day __and ever watch above you...  
__May God smile on everything you do  
__and always...God love you._

"Thanks Dad." Laura smiled softly. "That was beautiful."

"And short." Gabriel grinned as Laura gave him an elbow in the ribcage.

Seth began to cry loudly.

"Ok, we just changed him." Laura stuck her finger inside his diaper. "He's not wet, or poopy. But he's making a sucky face, so I think he's hungry." She looked around at the group. "I love you all, but unless you want to see me whip it out, I suggest you beat it."

Everyone laughed as they began to file out of the room. Angela stopped by kissing Laura on the cheek. "I wish your mother was here to see this." She smiled. "She would be so proud of you."

"Thanks Angela." Laura whispered.

"You have had a rough day, sweetheart." George rubbed the side of her face. "You try to get some sleep after that boy eats, ok."

"I will Dad." She smiled softly.

"If you need anything, your Dad and I are right across the hall." Angela told her. "You call me if you need anything, ok?"

"I think you just want to see me sleep in my boxers." Gabriel grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself, you ox." Angela smirked as George and Laura both chuckled.

George hugged them both as Angela gave Gabriel a loving punch in the arm, then left as Seth began to go to town on his mother's breast.

* * *

After Seth finished his dinner, Gabriel laid back on the bed propped up on several pillows as Seth lay on his chest sleeping. Laura lay beside him smiling as she watched Gabriel bonding with his son.

"He's pretty amazing, isn't he?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Gabriel smiled softly. "I know I should put him down to sleep, but I can't bring myself to let go of him yet."

"Then don't." She said pulling herself up laying her head against his shoulder. "You're against the wall, so he can't fall out of bed. He just came out of a nice warm enclosed place, so sleeping against us probably feels good to him right now."

"Well, it feels really good to me right now." He whispered. "I've got my whole family right here beside me, exactly where we belong."

He looked down at Laura who had fallen asleep. Gabriel smiled as he tucked the covers around her, kissing her forehead. "I love you Laura Grace." He whispered. Then holding his wife and son, Gabriel closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**END OF PART 51**


	52. Chapter 52

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 52 – Until We Meet Again

Alan, Celeste and Cecelia walked down the street toward Phillip Callahan's campaign headquarters.

"It's a beautiful springtime morning in Manhattan." Alan breathed deeply inhaling the blossoms. "After the long dark winter, a breath of fresh air is exactly what our spirits need. And we're two points up in the polls again."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well enjoy it while you can. Because the second he learns the baby has been born, it's going to be time to work again."

"We have fifteen-hundred men ready to go." Cecelia replied. "Why can't he send in the reinforcements instead of using those buffoons that hideously botched the job? What was that all about?"

"He wanted it to look like a group of local terrorists ransacked a bunch of squatters on a defunct military base." Alan replied. "He knew they would kill the Israeli soldiers they had working with them and take out some of the others. They had strict orders that Laura and Gabriel Ryan and Brandon Price were to be kept alive, but everyone else was fair game."

"But why Brandon Prices son?" Celeste asked angrily. "Why a child? It's not right."

"Well yes, it is unfortunate." Cecelia nodded. "But the more we take away from Price, the weaker he will become making him vulnerable."

"But a child?" Celeste shook her head. "He is going to go ape shit when he finds out. And I really don't want to be there."

"Well, hopefully you won't be." Alan patted her arm.

"Well, now that the child is born, his do-gooder super sister needs to die." Cecelia smirked. "I hope he gives me that job."

"As talented as you are my dear, even your powers are no match for Laura Ryan." Alan replied as they stood outside the entrance to the campaign headquarters. "She is strong enough to defeat him. She would pulverize you in seconds."

"Would you like to take bets on that?" Cecelia sneered at him.

Celeste shook her head in disbelief. "Cecelia, you can't win against her. End of discussion."

"We'll see about that." She narrowed her eyes cock-surely as she walked inside. Celeste and Alan looked at each other shaking their heads.

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

Gabriel, Peter, Claude, Nathan, Mohinder and Noah tiredly stood together as they buried the last of the shooting victims.

Claude stared at Hana's lifeless body for a moment before gently laying her into the ground. "Goodbye my love." He whispered as he threw roses into her grave. Then tearfully he watched as Noah and Mohinder threw shovels of dirt on her body. Claude began to break down as Gabriel put his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man." He whispered to Claude. "With all of my powers, I wish I could bring her back for you. After you saved Laura's life you have no idea how much I wish…"

"It's ok, mate." Claude replied tenderly. "What's done is done and all the wishing in the world won't bring them back to us. But it's time to move on. That is what they would want us to do."

Gabriel nodded pulling his friend into an embrace.

"Is this it?" Nathan asked whipping the dirt and sweat from his face with a damp cloth.

"No." Peter said sadly looking at Brandon who was holding Colin's body tearfully. "There's one more."

"Oh God." Nathan shook his head. "How do you go on?"

"I don't know." Gabriel whispered. He slowly walked over to Brandon and sat down beside him.

"Hey." He whispered as he supportively placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's time to let him go, man."

"I can't." Brandon sobbed as he looked up at Gabriel. "I keep remembering the day he was born. Think of how you felt when you saw Seth's face for the first time. That's how I felt. How can I let him go?" He buried his face in his son's hair sobbing.

Thinking of Seth, Gabriel began to cry alongside him. "Brandon, I can't even begin to imagine what this must feel like. But I know Colin would want you to let him go and move on. You were a good dad to him. He knew that. He would want you to keep the faith."

Brandon shook his head. "No more faith for me, man! I've been serving the Lord for four years and look where it's gotten me. I'm done."

Gabriel stared at him sorrowfully. "Don't talk like that Brandon. You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do mean it." Brandon replied angrily. "I have preached about miracles in the bible. But when I lose my wife and son in less than a year, it makes me wonder if everything I have been telling the world has been nothing but a bunch of bullshit."

Gabriel shook his head. "Brandon, I can understand why you feel this way, but don't give up. I may not know much, but I think you're being tested."

"Well, test failed." Brandon hissed.

"We'll talk about this later buddy." Gabriel rubbed his shoulder. "But right now, we need to let him go."

Brandon tearfully closed his eyes and stood up holding his son in his arms. He walked over to the shallow grave.

Laura came walking up alongside them holding Jake's hand.

"Why did you bring him here?" Brandon asked Laura angrily. "He shouldn't be here."

"He wanted to say goodbye." Laura replied softly. "You lost a son, but he lost his big brother. He needs to be here with you."

"Of course." Brandon nodded. "Your right. I'm sorry."

Laura smiled sadly. "No reason to be sorry."

Brandon tearfully laid Colin down inside the grave. He turned to Jake. "Do you have anything you want to say to your brother?"

Jake nodded. "Goodbye Colin. I love you." He reached under his shirt and pulled out the bear Colin used to sleep with. He laid it in his brother's arms. Brandon reached down and wrapped Colin's arms around the bear. He nodded that it was time to bury him. Noah and Claude began to throw dirt on his little body. Brandon and Jake sat together crying as Laura clung tearfully to Gabriel.

"We'll gather everyone who is still here together for a small service before we all leave today." Noah told the group.

Laura stood beside Candice's grave crying. "I just wish we could have gotten to be friends sooner." She looked up at Gabriel. "We misjudged each other and it was so unnecessary."

Gabriel put his arms around her waist resting his chin on top of her head. "Yeah, she was pretty cool once you got under her tough exterior." He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't we go get our son back from your dad and get ready for the service?"

Laura nodded tearfully as they walked arm in arm back to the shelter.

* * *

Everyone gathered together in grief and sadness. With their faces stained with tears they stood beside the graves of their fallen comrades. 

Brandon picked up Jake as his little head rested against his daddy's shoulder as they wept together beside Colin's grave.

Peter, Niki and Micah stood next to DL's grave holding on to each other, their faces red from crying. Peter had one arm wrapped around Niki as she protectively held Micha.

Claude stood alone next to Hana's grave once more. "I can't say goodbye to you, luv." He sobbed. "For now, I'll just say cheerio…until we meet again one day at God's feet." He opened up the box that contained the engagement ring he once proposed to her with. Tearfully, he removed it from the small black velvet box; kissing it gently before laying it on top of her grave.

Laura and Gabriel stood together, Gabriel holding a sleeping Seth over his shoulder, his other arm around Laura. Laura buried her face in his shoulder as she cried uncontrollably. She could feel Gabriel's tears falling on her.

George stood somberly before the group, his own tears welling up in his eyes as he began to speak.

_"Death is nothing at all.__It does not count.  
__I have only slipped away into the next room__Everything remains as it was.  
__The old life that we lived so fondly together is untouched, unchanged.  
__Whatever we were to each __other, that__ we are still.  
__Call me by the old familiar name.  
__Speak of me in the easy way which you always used.  
__Put no sorrow in your tone.  
__Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes that we enjoyed together.  
__Play, smile, think of me, __and pray__ for me.  
__Let my name be ever the household word that it always__ was.  
__Let it be spoken without__effort__Life means all that it ever meant. It is the same as it ever was.  
__There is unbroken continuity.  
__Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight?  
__I am but waiting for you, for an interval, somewhere very near, just around the corner.  
__All is well. Nothing is hurt; nothing is lost.  
__One brief moment and all will be as it was before.  
__How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting,__when__ we meet again.__"_

"Today we say goodbye to our fallen soldiers. These people were our friends, our family; our comrades in arms. We walked and fought beside them. These people came here not by force, but by choice to fight the man who threatens our very existence. The man who sent these people on to eternal rest long before it should have been their time."

"In the last two days, many times I have thought about my sweet grandson Colin and asked myself, why? Why has God allowed us to suffer this way? But the only thing that comes back to me is the book of James; _Every__ good and perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of the heavenly lights, who does not change like shifting shadows._ I learned this verse when I was a boy in Catechism. I still believe in its message today. God only brings the good in our lives. The dark and evil looms in the heart of the devil. I believe with all my heart that God holds our friends and loved ones in the palm of his hand."

"And with that, I would like to leave you with a poem I heard once. I believe in its message and I hope it brings you comfort."

_"Life is a journey.  
__Death is the continuation of the journey.  
__Heaven is a temporary rest.  
__For the commencement and fulfillment  
__Of__ a new life, a new hope__And a new promise"_

"Will you all join me as I read The Lord's Prayer?" Everyone joined in as George read from the Book of Common Prayer.

_"Our Father, which art in Heaven,  
__Hallowed be thy Name.  
__Thy Kingdom come.  
__Thy will be done,  
__in__ earth as it is in Heaven.  
__Give us this day our daily bread.  
__And forgive us our trespasses,  
__As we forgive them that trespass against us.  
__And lead us not into temptation;  
__But deliver us from evil.  
__For __thine__is__ the kingdom,  
The power, and the glory,  
__For__ever and ever.  
__Amen.__"_

When the service ended, Laura stood beside Brandon and Jake hugging them both tightly. Niki and Claude embraced tearfully as Peter and Micah stood together holding each other and crying.

Then everyone took flowers and laid them on the graves.

When it was over, it was time to say goodbye. Brandon, Laura and Jake stood holding hands next to Colin's grave. Brandon sobbed uncontrollably.

"You gave him a wonderful life, Brandon." Laura whispered tearfully to him. "I know how much this must hurt, but it's time to let him go now."

Brandon nodded slowly. He kneeled down one more time beside Colin's grave. "I love you, my little man." He sobbed.

As he stood up, his legs felt weak and he began to stumble. Gabriel, Laura, Jake and George all surrounded him, holding him up. Brandon nodded to the others that he was ready to go.

Joining hands, Hiro and Peter teleported them all to their new home in Saskatchewan, leaving Okinawa, and their loved ones behind them forever.

* * *

_**Saskatchewan, Canada **__**One Week Later**_

Primatech Paper Canada for all appearances looked like any other large warehouse style business. However, underneath the facility was an undetectable subterranean multi-unit complex.

The complex had two entrances. One was located inside Primatech; the other from the woods behind the facility. The Primatech entrance to the complex was behind a door built into a wall only accessible by code. Once inside the door, was an elevator and a stairwell leading to the complex.

The units were comfortably large. The average unit was fifteen hundred square feet with two bedrooms. Small families like Gabriel and Laura, Niki and Peter lived in these units. The larger units were twenty five hundred square feet with four bedrooms. These were inhabited by the larger families like the Petrellis and the Bennetts.

The smaller units were one thousand square feet with one bedroom. Single folks like Mohinder, Scott and Claude occupied the small units.

Every unit was equipped with a stairway to a lower level tunnel which lead to the woods. This was in the event of evacuation due to fire or if an escape was necessary.

Primatech Canada was overseen by a man named Eli Peyton. Eli at one time was Noah Bennett's counterpart for the northern division. When it came time for him to retire ten years ago, his life was spared. This was because Daniel Linderman held Eli in high regard after he saved his life during Vietnam.

The units were comfortable, yet modestly furnished. Not quite the spacious homes they had become come accustomed to in Okinawa, but for now it was home and they were safe.

* * *

Three A.M. Seth cried loudly in the night as Laura and Gabriel bolted awake. "Oh my God." She groaned sleepily as Gabriel turned on the bedside lamp picking him up from his bassinette. He took him to the dresser to change his diaper. "Didn't we just do this?" 

"About three hours ago." Gabriel yawned sprinkling Seth's butt with baby powder. "When do they start sleeping through the night?"

"When their ready." Laura replied groggily. "Just one night of uninterrupted sleep is an idea of orgasmic proportions at this moment." She propped the pillows around her as she took Seth from Gabriel. Unbuttoning her nightshirt, she gave him a nipple as Seth began to feed from her.

"So how long are you going to do this nursing thing?" Gabriel asked as he tenderly watched her feeing their son.

"Until he's about a year old, or until he gets teeth; whichever comes first." She replied.

"You realize you're competing with your daddy. That used to be my job." Gabriel told Seth in a high playful voice as Laura giggled.

"He's so cute." She smiled softly stroking his cheek with her fingers. "I wish he could always stay this small and innocent."

"Yeah." He smiled softly as he watched her lovingly holding Seth feeding him, softly kissing his head. "Motherhood looks really good on you." He whispered. "You're a natural."

She smiled softly. "It feels good too. Ever since the day I met you I wanted to have your babies."

"And then you found out I was a serial killer." He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Laura nodded. "I was angry, but I still wanted to have your babies."

"Just one year ago, I was rotting away in prison." He closed his eyes as he remembered the hell he went through. "Every day was hell. I kept thinking about you and the child that died with you." Laura could see tears brimming over in his eyes. "I have had two miracles in my life. The first was the day you came back to me. The second was the day this little guy came into the world. After all I have done. All the people I've killed. I had to of done something right somewhere to deserve this."

"You have." She replied softly as she positioned Seth to feed from her other nipple. "By the laws of the universe you have more than paid for your past deeds. And by the laws of my heart you have made up for it many times over."

Seth finished feeding. Laura laid him across her shoulder and gently tapped his back until he let out a soft, but satisfied burp. She lay holding him, rubbing his back and humming softly as Gabriel affectionately watched her, his heart filled with love. Soon, he fell asleep against Laura's chest. She gently laid him down on the bed and carfully swaddled his blanket around him, then Gabriel placed him gently back in the bassinet, kissing him on the top of the head.

He climbed back into bed next to Laura and pulled her in close to him. They began kissing softly.

He pulled back for a moment looking her eyes. "Six weeks?" He asked dejectedly.

"Well, now we only have five." She softly caressed his face.

"Please, please, _please_ ask Peter to heal you." He whispered. "I'm about to go crazy not being able to make love to you." He carefully rubbed her breast. "Especially with the girls being so huge right now."

"If we made love with the girls being this big, you might end up getting a milk bath." She giggled softly.

"I don't care!" He groaned. "Hell, you could throw mule piss all over me and I would still be hard as diamonds."

"Well, please don't take this the wrong way, but after being all stretched out and ripped to shreds, and the lack of sleep, having sex is not very high on my list of things I want to be doing right now."

"Well, great!" He rolled his eyes. "When you put it that way. But no matter, if Peter can heal you then at least you won't be hurting all the time."

"Well, you have a point I guess. Ok, I'll think about it." She shivered as she pulled the blankets around them, snuggling close to him. "For being springtime, it sure is cold."

Gabriel nodded as he stroked her hair. "I was getting used to the warm weather in Okinawa and now we're back in the fucking cold. Why couldn't The OWI have built a facility in Cayman or someplace warmer?"

"Well, at least we're comfortable for now." She reassured him. "If somebody told me I would be living in a space with no windows, I would have thought told them to get the hell out!"

"Tell me about it." Gabriel nodded wryly. "I don't know how I feel about this artificial daylight."

"Well, if it means keeping us all safe, I can hold out as long as we have to." Laura replied as her eyes started closing.

"I think that's my queue to turn out the lights." Gabriel smiled softly.

"Umm hmmm…" Laura moaned sleepily.

Gabriel reached over turning off the lamp then reached back over pulling her against him

Laura quickly opened her eyes. "That's not your finger poking me in the leg, is it?"

"If you don't call Peter tomorrow, I will." He groaned sleepily.

"Go to sleep." She yawned.

"Call!" He demanded.

He was greeted with her familiar deep breathing. "See you next feeding." He smiled as he closed his eyes falling asleep once more.

* * *

"You call this spring?" Noah asked Eli as they walked through the snow of Primatech Paper – Canada's parking lot. "I don't think it's been over twenty degrees since we got here." 

"Well, if I had some advance warning that you people were coming, maybe I could have done something about it." Eli joked with him. "You should have been here last year. We had a beautiful spring. I think it happened on a Tuesday."

He and Noah both laughed as Noah slapped him on the back. "It really is good to see you again."

"How long has it been?" Eli asked him. "Ten years?"

"At least." Noah nodded.

"The last time we saw each other, you were running around the world with Claude, the invisible man. Is he still your partner?"

"Well, he is back with the company again, but after Mr. Linderman died things have been run relatively different." Noah replied. "It is not the company you remember, yet our old traditions still are tried and true."

"What has changed?" He asked.

"The bagging and tagging days are over." Noah half-smiled as they walked inside. "We are all about preservation of the species."

"It sounds like you did the right thing coming up here." Eli grinned. "It sounds like Callahan is planning on taking his cause before the United Nations. If they agree to side with him; may God help us all."

Noah nodded as they walked through the halls.

* * *

Phillip Callahan stood staring out the window when Alan walked into his office.

"Good morning Senator." Alan cheerfully greeted him pouring himself a cup of coffee. "We are two points up in the polls this morning. It is a good day indeed."

Callahan approached him angrily smacking the coffee cup out of his hand. The coffee splattered all over him as the cup shattered on the floor.

"Good morning my ass!" Callahan sneered at him. "I pay you people for _results_! Not fucking incompetence!"

"What do you mean, Senator?" Alan asked baffled by his outburst.

"We discovered the tracking device." He hissed. "It was in a grave buried in the ground in Okinawa."

"How is that possible?" Alan asked flabbergasted. "Robyn Price implanted the receiver into her child's teddy bear."

"Yes! The teddy that was buried in the ground!" His voice escalated with growing anger. "It was buried alongside my grandson Colin Price!"

Alan stared at him. "Yes. Regretfully the child was killed in the raid. "They were told to leave Brandon Price and his family alone, but he was with another couple."

"_That may be true, but __none the less he was shot and killed!_" Callahan shouted.

"I don't even know what to begin to say sir." Alan shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry."

"We might as well of hired a bunch of football fucking monkeys!" Callahan picked up a lamp and smashed it against the wall."

"Sir, I am very sorry about your grandson, it is most unfortunate…."

"Oh yes!" He replied his eyes wild. "It is very unfortunate."

"Sssh…Should I go pack up my desk sir?" Alan asked him dreadfully.

Callahan turned and looked at him. "Alan, my boy. Haven't you been with me long enough to know that nobody gets fired here? I have no intention of firing you…or even killing you. Believe me, if I was planning on terminating our contract, you would have been dead by now. You have been very useful to me and I do not wish to see our partnership end."

"Thank you, sir." Alan replied gratefully.

"So, now that this is behind us, we need to find them again." Callahan sat in his chair his hands folded in front of him. "Any suggestions where we should begin looking?"

"I'll get right on that sir." Alan replied heading toward his office.

"Please see that you do." Callahan replied coolly.

When Alan closed the door, Callahan pulled out two crystals. He sat them on top of a mirror light. An image of him dancing with Siobhan played out before him.

"Soon, my love." He whispered. "We will be together soon."

* * *

"Oooooo…Look at those cheeks!" Hiro squealed as he played with Seth. Laura sat by watching her friend, giggling at his goofiness. 

"What is it about babies that turn men into such goons?" She teased him.

"He's just so cute." Then he looked sad. "I wish I could find a girl to marry and have my children."

"You will." She whispered.

"I remember when Seth came to see me that day." Hiro recalled looking down at Seth. "He told me he played with my children. When I asked him who my wife is, he tell me somebody I would least expect."

"Either that means you have already met your wife, or someday you are going to turn a corner and walk right into her." Laura smiled. "That's how I met Gabriel."

"Does love at first sight really happen?" He asked her smiling hopefully.

Laura closed her eyes smiling. "Yeah. It does. There was a time I would have thought you were crazy if somebody told me it was real, but the second I saw his eyes and his smile, I was a goner."

Hiro smiled looking down at Seth again. There was a soft knock on the door. Laura got up to answer it where she opened it to find Claire and Scott.

"Hey you two!" She greeted them happily.

"I hope its ok that we're here." Claire asked her nervously. "We were afraid he may be taking a nap, but I wanted to see him."

"It's fine that you're here." Laura smiled. "He's wide awake and Hiro is here playing with him. Besides, I welcome the adult conversation."

"Where's Gabriel?" Claire asked her.

"He's off with your dad, my dad, Micah and Peter getting some sort of security alert system installed." She replied heading for the kitchen. "Micah was working on it in Japan. After the attack he worked day and night to finish it."

"How does it work?" Claire asked.

"Well, from the way I understood it, if anybody comes within a set radius of the parameter, an alarm will sound." She told them as she put on some coffee to brew. "Whenever any of us has to leave the facility, we have to take some sort of device which will deactivate the alarm when we come and go through the Primatech gate."

"It will not stop Catherwood." Scott replied.

"Oh, he speaks!" Laura gasped playfully. "Do you know something we don't know, or do you just enjoy playing neighsayer?"

Scott looked at Laura sadly. "If Catherwood finds us, all the alarms in the world won't help us. We will be sitting ducks. We need to continue our training."

"I'm still coming off maternity leave here." Laura replied. "If you, Hiro and Brandon want to get them started, in about a week I'll start getting in shape…."

"Laura." Scott stood up. "Have you talked to your brother at all since we got here?"

"Yeah, I see him every day." She shrugged. "He has a lot to get through, but you need to give him time."

Scott, Claire and Hiro all looked at each other.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Laura asked them.

Hiro handed Seth to Claire and stood up. "Laura, Brandon has been drinking. He was in the rec room last night almost passed out. Scott, Claire, Ando and I found him in there."

"I have been so worried something like this would happen." Laura sat down hard putting her hands over her face. "Oh God. Why couldn't I see it?"

"Laura, you have been taking care of the baby." Claire said softly as she cuddled Seth. "I mean, I feel awful for Brandon and I know you love him, but it is not your responsibility to take care of him. He is an adult."

Scott nodded. "She's right. You are exactly where you should be. Brandon is going through hell, but the weight of the world on his shoulders is not for you to fight. This is a journey he must take. It is his prophecy and he needs to get through it."

Laura sighed. "Maybe your right. But he's my brother. I can't turn my back on him."

"You're not turning your back on him, Laura." Hiro replied softly. "But right now the baby is what is important. Take care of you and the baby."

"But back to my original complaint." Scott interjected. "Our team has taken a huge hit. We need to get everyone in top form."

Just then Gabriel came through the door. "It never fails. Every time I come home I find a house full of people holding my son. How come nobody comes over like this to see me."

"Seriously!" Claire smiled at him. "You really aren't going to make us answer that, are you?"

"Touché." Laura giggled.

"What are we talking about here?" Gabriel asked sitting next to Claire taking Seth from her.

"Catherwood." Laura shrugged. "What else? Scott says we need to get serious about training again and he's right. But, now that we have lost Hana, I just had a baby and I'm still nursing and my brother seems to be spending all his free time with his face in a bottle, our resources are few."

"Maybe it's time to open another can of whoop ass on Brandon again." Gabriel replied.

Laura shook her head. "Don't think I haven't thought about it. But after he has had two major losses in just a few months, somehow I can't bring myself to do it. Can't we just give him time to get through this?"

Gabriel put Seth across his shoulder, rubbing his back. "Well if he's drinking, he's being self destructive, baby. He could hurt himself, Jake or one of us. As much as I hate to say it, you are the only person who seems to be able to reach him."

"I think you need to be the one to talk to him." Laura replied.

"Me?" He asked incredulously. "What can I do?"

"You two are closer than brothers." Laura said softly. "He brought you back from a very dark place and you have a bond with him that even I don't have."

Gabriel sighed thoughtfully. "I'll chew on it a little. I don't even know what to begin to say to him."

"Just say what's in your heart." She leaned over kissing him on the cheek, then kissing Seth on the head.

"He has lost his faith." Scott added solemnly. "If Catherwood gets to him first, then he could be easily swayed to join his father."

"That would be horrible." Claire shook her head. "We need to just keep as far away from him as possible."

"We have been running away from him all this time." Hiro said thoughtfully. "How long are we going to run away?"

Laura stood up. "Hiro, you are absolutely right. I'm tired of this bull crap. We can hide until the end of time, but won't stop him from looking for us. It's only a matter time until he finds us again and then I don't even want to know what he has planned for us."

"What can we do?" Claire asked.

Gabriel thought for a moment, and then smiled wickedly. "I just had a freakishly amazing idea."

Everyone looked at him curiously.

**END OF PART 52**


	53. Chapter 53

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 53 – The Tempest

_**Solvang Federal Penitentiary **_

Solvang Correctional Facility located near Langley, Virginia was originally constructed in 1908 as quarantine housing for the influenza virus. Medical developments made the facility obsolete starting in the mid-1930s. The property was transferred from the Department of Health to the new Center for Disease Control in 1971. However, it was judged a failure, and closed within five years. It was reborn in 1976 as Solvang Federal Penitentiary and served as a maximum security prison for inmates committing crimes against the United States until its demise in 1999.

In 2001, the facility went through its second rebirth as the Solvang Correctional Facility. The newly improved facilities worked as overflow housing due to substantial increase in the prison population, which led to the erection of the first security fence around the perimeter of the complex.

The facility closed its doors for the last time in April, 2009 when it was then taken over by the Department of Defense as a housing for soldiers with 'special status'; an operation overseen by Phillip Callahan.

What the DOD was unaware that 'soldiers' demonstrating special skills were being cultivated by Senator Callahan for the upcoming war against the specials.

* * *

_**Four Days Later**_

"How are our troops looking this morning?" Cecelia asked Oscar, the chief administrator of the Solvang facility.

"Everything is coming along satisfactorily." He responded unfalteringly. "The troops have been divided by the nature of their ability, rather it be passive like invisibility or mind reading; aggressive like superior strength or telekinesis. Then we have those who have psychological disorders. These citizens just can't wait to kill."

"Are any of them aware of their upcoming mission?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her.

Oscar shook his head. "They do not know what they are being trained for. The individuals with abilities believe they are here to be evaluated, while those without abilities believe they are incarcerated."

"And what are your methods of…'training'?" She asked him wryly narrowing her eyes.

"Why brainwashing of course." He began to laugh as Cecelia smiled appreciatively. "Come. I will give you a tour. Then it is time for me to go home. It has indeed been a long night."

"I am looking forward to it." She smiled as they began to walk through the facility.

* * *

Peter, Gabriel and Claude sat unseen on a bench across the street from the Solvang facility carefully scrutinizing the faces as the swing shift left that morning. 

"What do you think?" Peter asked them.

"I think my cock is about to turn purple and fall off." Claude sneered pulling his coat around him. "This is the south and it's May for bloody sakes! Why is it so damn cold?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You want me to make it colder?" He asked holding up his hand demonstrating his freezing ability.

"You want me to make you visible?" Claude retorted.

"Would you two just shut the fuck up?" Peter hissed. "God! All you two have done since we got here is squabble like a couple of dried up old farts!"

"I think we just found our man." Gabriel smiled as he watched a well dressed gentleman approximately in his mid-fifty's quickly walking through the checkpoint gate carrying a briefcase and looking stressed from a long night. "He looks like a man in charge. Let's go say hi."

"Not yet." Claude replied guardedly. "We need to follow him home and then we make our move."

They quickly teleported to the car and began to follow him at a safe distance. Finally, he came to a stop in front of a small house in a residential neighborhood. They came to a stop three houses up the street unnoticed by their victim. Peter got out of the car and began to run in the guise of a morning jogger. He approached the gentleman as he got out of his car.

"Good morning ya'll." Peter greeted him cheerfully forging a southern accent as Gabriel and Claude snickered from inside the car.

"Hello." He replied noticeably annoyed by the intrusion.

"Hey, is your wife the lady that walks the white poodle every morning?" He asked smiling. "She sure is a nice lady."

"I do not have a wife." He replied brushing past Peter. "Now if you'll excuse me…."

"Oh dude." Peter shook his head. "Wrong answer."

The gentleman did not have a chance to react or protest before Claude came up from behind, touching him on the shoulder making him invisible as Gabriel placed his hand on the gentleman's pressure point knocking him out instantly. Peter grabbed his briefcase, and then morphed into his image. He walked inside his house carrying the briefcase as to not draw attention from the neighbors. He then went invisible teleporting the four of them back to Saskatchewan.

* * *

Oscar woke up and found himself tied up to a chair in a dark room. "Where am I?" He demanded as his eyes came into focus. 

"Well, I could tell you..." He heard a woman's voice answer him from out of the darkness. "but then I would have to kill you. And I don't think you're ready to die yet, are you Oscar?"

As he wondered where the voice was coming from, a beautiful dark haired woman stepped out of the darkness. She was on the tall side; her athletic build well proportioned her blue jeans and black tight fitting shirt adhering perfectly to her form. Oscar stared at her, marveled by her loveliness. Removing his glasses, he wiped the perspiration from his brow.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"Well my friend, that depends upon you." She replied firmly as she straddled a chair across from him. "I can either be your best friend. Or I can be your worst nightmare. You tell me what you want me to be."

"Wha…What do you want from me?" He stammered. "I'm just a prison warden."

"Oh Oscar, you and I both know that's not true." She placed her hand on the side of his face. Standing up she began to slowly circle him, allowing her body to rub against him, making him quiver. She bent down where her cleavage was visible. "Now Oscar, we can either do this the easy way…" She leaned forward so she was just inches from his face. "…or the hard way." Making a fist, she smashed the table into several pieces. "Now what's it going to be."

"I…I told you." He replied nervously. "I'm just a prison warden. I was coming home from work when some guy just came out of the blue and abducted me! I don't know anything!"

She narrowed her eyes glaring hard at him. "Common Oscar. Let's keep this nonviolent. See, I have a really bad temper you are really beginning to piss me off. And trust me, honey…you _really_ won't like me when I'm angry." She made a fist then opened her hand. A bolt of lightning shot out of her finger tips. Oscar jumped in his chair.

"What are you?" He whispered horrified.

"You work for Phillip Callahan, don't you?" She leered softly, her voice becoming noticeably angry.

"You mean the man who is running for President?" He replied shaking his head. "I don't know him."

She sighed shaking her head. "Ok Oscar. I've tried to be nice, but I'm getting really fed up. Now what do you say we quit this little game of passive aggressive pussy-footing and tell me what I want to know!"

"Lady, I told you." He protested. "My name is Oscar Koploski and I work at the prison."

"Well, my name is Laura Ryan, and as your about to find out, I'm a bitch!" She smirked.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked nervously.

Laura placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a foreboding smile. "Oscar, I am a forth degree blackbelt with multiple powers. The better question would be what wouldn't I do to you. But for now, I am going to give you a few minutes to think about that while I send a friend of mine in. So you just sit tight, ok." She patted the side of his face walking toward the door. "And, let me give you some free advice. If I were you, I would cooperate with my friend. Because if you don't, I'll be back. And if you don't like this side of me, you're really going to hate the next one."

Oscar watched apprehensively as she walked through the door smiling ominously at him.

* * *

Laura walked into her father's office where Gabriel, Peter, Noah, Niki and Matt waited. 

"Any luck?" George asked.

She shook her head pessimistically. "He's not talking."

"Do you really think he knows anything?" Noah asked her.

"Oh, I know he does." She replied sitting next to Gabriel. "His whole Casper P. Milquetoast dumb routine is an act. This guy is being paid very well not to give up Callahan. I also suspect he is scarred shitless of him."

George leaned back in his chair. "Well, everybody has their breaking point. We need to find his."

"What do you suggest?" Niki asked.

George turned to Matt. "I think a game of mind-fuckery is exactly what the doctor ordered." He smiled suggestively at him.

Matt looked around at the others. "I'll give it a shot." He stood up and walked through the door.

As the others began to engage in conversation, Gabriel looked down at his wife. "For being a woman who just had a baby, you look incredibly hot in that outfit."

"Yeah, I managed to bounce back pretty well, didn't I?" She smiled proudly. "You kept telling me to take it easy, but I managed to stay fit during my pregnancy. Are you ready to eat your words?"

"Only if I can put catsup on them." He grinned. "By the way, you were great in there. That was pretty impressive. You had me holding onto my own balls for dear life."

Laura shook her head. "I still don't get why you guys wanted me to interrogate him and not Niki. That's usually her thing. She's the intimidating one."

"Because our friend Oscar has a fetish for beautiful brunettes." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows. "And so do I."

"Well so do _I_." She smiled stroking his hair as they began to kiss.

George cleared his throat. "You two do realize there are other people here."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Laura's smile faded. She turned to Gabriel anxiously. "Hey, if you're here, what did you do with our son?"

Gabriel put his finger over her lips and pointed to the car carrier in the corner with Seth soundly sleeping. Laura smiled adoringly at Gabriel.

"You're getting this dad thing down to a science." Niki smiled. "When Peter and I start our family you can teach him a thing or two about being a dad."

"There's really nothing to it." George grinned. "You just got to set some ground rules, let them be who they are and pour out the love." He looked at Laura. "That's what I did and as you can see it turned out perfectly."

"Yeah, I kept my halo well polished when I knew you were looking." Laura smiled at her father sweetly as everyone laughed.

Seth began to cry as two wet spots appeared on the front of her shirt. "Shit!" She muttered. I'm getting really tired of changing my shirt every hour." She jumped up and picked up the carrier. "Ok, now what do you want. You're an even bigger whiner than your daddy." She talked to him in a high playful voice. "Ok, he's making his sucky face. Time for lunch." She headed for the door with the carrier. "Call me when Matt comes out?"

"Of course." Noah nodded. "Now go feed your son."

Laura walked through the door followed by Gabriel.

* * *

Oscar sat in his chair staring at Matt who was getting a headache from trying to read his mind. 

"Now Oscar, I know you want to get home." Matt chided him. "So why don't you tell me what I want to know and you are free to go."

"Why should I believe you?" Oscar sneered back at Matt. "You have no intention of letting me go. After this is over, you are going to kill me."

"Now who told you that?" Matt chuckled. "That is not how we work around here. I know your employer Callahan has a "shoot first ask questions later", policy, but that's not how we do things around here."

"Look, I'm getting really tired of telling you people this." Oscar replied exasperated. "I'm a nobody."

"Who is Cecelia?" Matt asked him as Oscar looked up at him staggered.

"How do you know about her?" Oscar whispered fearfully.

"You told me." Matt grinned. "That's right Oscar. I can hear your thoughts. I can get inside your head. I can give you nightmares that will make you wish you were dead."

_"Fuck you!"_

"Yeah, I heard that too." Matt grinned. "And I'll pass."

"I have told you everything I know." Oscar shouted. "Can I please go home now?"

"Be my guest." Matt replied closing his eyes.

Oscar found himself alone. He looked around instantly recognizing it as the house he grew up in. "How did I get here?" He whispered to himself.

He turned around as he heard hard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Oh shit." He began to run for the door, but as he turned around he came face to face with his father.

"Oscar!" His father hissed.

"You…You're not real!" He stammered.

His father started walking toward him as he started to back up against a wall. "You killed me Oscar! You murdered me in cold blood!"

"It was an accident!" Oscar screamed. "I didn't mean to!"

"You suffocated me in my sleep!" His father leered in his face. "I am dead because you murdered me!"

"You beat my mother!" Oscar shouted. "You beat her within an inch of her life, you bastard!"

"It's because you were a bad boy!" His father sneered frightfully. "Your bad behavior killed your mother!"

"Go away!" Oscar screamed, covering his face with his hands. "Step on a crack, break your mother's back! Step on a crack, break your mother's back! Step on a crack, break your mother's back! Step on a crack, break your mother's back!" He began to sob.

"Make it go away!" He cried. "Please, make it go away!"

"Ok, it's gone." Matt said simply. "Are you ready to talk now?"

Oscar nodded. "I'll tell you anything you want! Just don't make me go back there!"

"Just what I wanted to hear." Matt grinned picking up his cell phone.

* * *

A few minutes Noah, Niki, Laura, Peter and Gabriel had joined Matt in the interrogation room. 

"Ok Oscar." Laura said gently. "Before you tell us what we want to know, we want to assure you that you are not in any danger. As far as Callahan and his minions know, you are at home in your bed sleeping at this very moment. And when we send you home, you won't remember ever being here. So now that you know there is not a risk present, will you work with us?"

Oscar thought for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Oscar, do you work for Phillip Callahan?" Matt asked him.

"Yes." He replied nervously.

Noah sat down across from him. "What is your position at Solvang?"

"I am the head warden. I work the night shift."

"What is the facility currently being used for?" Laura asked.

"A soldier's training facility." He replied. "Callahan has Homeland Security, the DOD and even the President convinced that it being used as a facility to house soldiers with special circumstances because they are supposedly a security risk. On the outside that is exactly what is happening, but upon further inspection the soldiers are being brainwashed to fight in the war against those with special abilities. After he is elected, this is one of the three facilities he has sanctioned to become incarceration for those with special abilities. This has been his plan for years."

"And what about after he gets elected?" Noah asked him. "Is he organizing camps around the world to imprison specials after he is elected?"

"That's affirmative." Oscar replied. "He is prepping seven prisons for when he gets the go-ahead from congress. And he'll get it. He can be very persuasive when he needs to be."

Everyone looked at each other. "Yeah, we know." Gabriel nodded. "He's disturbingly annoying that way."

Laura placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Oscar. You have been very helpful. But, for your own safety, we need you to stay here for another day as our guest, ok?"

"Do I have a choice?" Oscar groaned.

"No." Laura shook her head. "Not really."

"Great!" Oscar grimaced.

* * *

Later that night, Laura and Gabriel lay in bed with Seth between them marveling at his charm. He squirmed as his arms awkwardly moved through the air while he slept. Laura put her hand on his feet to keep his legs from reaching out too far. 

"Why do you always do that?" Gabriel asked. "Don't you want him to be able to explore his new world?"

"It's a trick Heidi showed me." She replied looking tenderly at Seth. "While he was in the womb, he could only stretch out his arms and legs only as far before the walls on would stop him. Being able to reach out this far is kind of scary for him. But if he feels something there, he feels like he's still home in his cocoon."

"And that's why he sleeps so much better when we hold him." Gabriel smiled stroking his cheek.

"Yep." Laura replied softly. "He feels warm and safe." She looked up at him adoringly. "Just like I do when you hold me."

Gabriel looked up at Laura, his heart full of love for her. "It just amazes me how quickly you have adapted to being a mom." He reached over stroking her face.

"I love it." She whispered. "This is all I've ever wanted."

"Did I make your dreams come true?" He smiled softly.

"Every day." She leaned over kissing him softly. Then looked down at Seth. "I think this dude is out! Let's put him in the bassinette."

Gabriel gently zipped up his blanket sleeper and carefully laid him in the bassinette. "See you in a few hours buddy." Leaning over he gently kissed the top of his head.

He climbed back in bed pulling Laura into his arms gently kissing her.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" She asked him.

"It has to." He replied simply.

"That's not what I asked." She glowered at him.

"Failure is not an option." Gabriel replied simply. "Everyone knows what they are supposed to do. It's a good plan."

"Um, you're not making me feel too confident about this." Laura stared at him uneasily. "But you know what? Before we do this, there is something you need to take care of."

Gabriel nodded. "Talk to Brandon." He put his hands over his face and sighed. "I know. I don't know what to say, Laura. I love him, but I'm not really looking forward to this."

"Well, of course you aren't." She rubbed his arm softly. "I never said it was going to be easy. I only said you are the best man for the job. And we need him."

Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh what the hell. I wasn't sleepy anyway. Maybe it will help me get my mind off sex." He jumped out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt over his pajama bottoms.

"Whatever it takes." She giggled. "Good luck."

"Uh huh!" He grumbled as he walked through the bedroom door.

"Honey." She called after him. "Take the dog! He needs to go out."

She giggled to herself as she heard him muttering something under his breath as he walked out the door.

* * *

An abrupt knock at the door jolted Brandon out of a dead sleep. He sighed, then stood up to answer the door. Gabriel as standing on the other side holding a twelve pack of Budweiser and Zeus at his side. "Hey." He grinned 

"Hi." Brandon nodded. "Common in."

"Is Jakers asleep?" He asked sitting on the couch.

"He's staying with my…I mean George and Angela tonight." He sat down putting his hands over his face. "I don't know what to call anybody anymore."

"He can still be your dad if you want him to be." Gabriel replied consolingly. "Catherwood is only a sperm donor."

Brandon looked up at him. "Don't worry! I won't be sending that son of a whore a father's day card this year." He half-smiled at Gabriel. "So, I guess my sister sent you over to talk some sense into me?"

Gabriel gave a laugh. "Yeah. You got me." He shrugged. "Ok, so look, just humor me. Let me hang out for a bit, we'll drink some beers and then I'll go. Because for reasons she won't clue me in on, your sister seems to think I can say some magical words that will pull you out of your funk. The longer I stay here, the more she is going to think I am actually trying. And…I really would like to have sex with her again after the six weeks is up!"

Brandon laughed. "Stay as long as you want, man. I was getting kind of tired of being by myself anyway."

"Then it's lucky I came over." He handed Brandon a beer. "Cheers!" They held up their bottles clinking them together. They both slouched back on the couch, Zeus laid between them with his head on Gabriel's lap.

After an hour and half a twelve pack of beer later, Gabriel and Brandon sat on the floor leaning back against the couch, completely relaxed.

"So what's the latest from the war front?" Brandon asked with a tone of interest in his voice.

"Well, we've been cooking up a plan we are going to put into action tomorrow." Gabriel replied nonchalantly taking a sip of his beer.

"What kind of a plan?"

He shrugged. "I'll tell you all about it when it's over and done. I know you have a lot on your mind right now and I don't want to overwhelm you with details."

Brandon cocked his head. "You guys aren't going to go do anything stupid are you?"

Gabriel finished off his beer than stood up. "You know, I think I'm just going to take Zeus out in the woods for a walk. For me to tell you about it, I would have to tell you all about the battle of Troy and…I'm sorry Brandon, I shouldn't have come over here." He began to stand up.

"Sit your ass down, brother!" Brandon glared at him. "Don't think for a second that I don't know what you're trying to do here! You're trying to act like your just here to pacify your nagging wife, while pretending to be my buddy, but you're really trying to get me to join your little delta force!"

Gabriel sighed. "Am I really that transparent?"

Brandon stood up with his arms folded. "I've seen jelly fish more opaque than you! You know for a guy who used to be cunning and vindictive, you really suck at this!"

Gabriel sighed. "Well shit!"

"Seriously!" Brandon shook his head.

"Ok, here's the thing." Gabriel sat back down. "Yeah, I came over here to try to get you to snap out of this downward spiral you are throwing yourself into. Common Brandon! Claire and Scott snuck into the rec room to play tonsil hockey the other night, and they found you passed out in there dead drunk! Now I'm not going to stand here and preach at you or give you any lecture about how it is time to move on, or how your son would be ashamed of you if he saw you like this or how worried everyone is. Not my style man! But let me tell you something! Almost a year ago, I was in a prison cell sleeping in a puddle of my own piss thinking that the one thing in my life that ever meant anything to me was gone forever. You came to me, you reached into my head and you wouldn't let me give up on life. And then you told me Laura was alive. At that moment I opened my eyes and whatever dark and evil I had living inside my soul was gone forever. You didn't blow sunshine and rainbows up my ass! You didn't preach at me. But you gave me the one thing in my life I never had before. Hope! And now here I am, almost a year later and because you would not let me give up, I am married to the love I thought was gone forever and she has given me the most amazing gift a woman could ever give a man! A child!"

"And now here you are in the same boat I was in. Floundering in a sea of your own grief! Well my friend, I am here to throw you a life preserver! I am going to swim out to save your ass and I really don't give a fuck how if you decide to take it or not. You wouldn't let me drown in my grief and I'm not going to let you do it either! If you feel you have lost your faith, I'm not the man to help you restore it. That has to come from you. But I'll be damned if I am going to let you destroy yourself! You're my brother, Brandon! I love you!"

Brandon stared at Gabriel for a moment, and then began to shake his head. "Well if you wanted me to come along and play G.I. Joe with you, why didn't you just say so?"

Gabriel's eyes widened. "What? You mean you'll help us?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

"You mean I just made that kick ass speech for nothing?" Gabriel yelled incredulously.

"No." Brandon grinned. "It was kind of fun to watch you squirm."

Gabriel shook his head. "You son of a bitch!"

"You just said you loved me!" Brandon taunted him.

"Um…" Gabriel lowered his head shaking it. "Let's not tell anybody about that, ok?"

Brandon glowered at him. "You're not going to kiss me are you?"

Gabriel shuddered. "Now what in the hell would I want to kiss your ugly face when I have your hot sister waiting for me back home?"

"Oh, you mean the sister who can't put out until her body mends from child birth?" Brandon scoffed.

"Do you have another sister?" Gabriel chuckled as Brandon rolled his eyes. "Is she available?"

"Another sister? Uh, no." He grimaced. "I can barely keep up with the one I have."

"Don't get me started!" Gabriel shook his head, and then smiled kindly at Brandon. "It's good to have you back man."

Brandon nodded half-smiling. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

* * *

After feeding Seth again, Laura lay sleeping peacefully. She was abruptly awakened by a noise in the living room. "Gabriel?" She called out. 

Seth was still sleeping. She tiptoed out into the living room to investigate the noise.

As she reached the end of the hall, she froze. A dark figure stood in the space between the kitchen and living room. Instinctively, she shot her hand out, lightening flying from her fingers. The figure jumped into the air flying backwards.

"Who in the hell are you?" She shouted turning the hall light on.

"It is time again for us to talk, Renshi." Mr. Yamagati spoke slowly stepping out of the darkness.

Laura smiled and ran to him embracing him happily. "It seems I see more of you now that you're dead than I did when you were alive." She giggled. "You are the handsomest corpse I've ever seen. Are you really here?"

"Do I look real to you?" He half-smiled.

"Well, if you're real, then you will want to see this." She took his hand and lead him down the hall Seth's bassinette where he was sleeping soundly. Laura looked up at him smiling. "What do you think?"

"He's beautiful." He had a tear in his eye. "I remember when you were small like this. You were so innocent with your whole life ahead of you. Your mother was so proud of you." He looked up at her. "She still is."

Laura smiled tearfully. "God, I miss her. I wish she could be here to see him. And Gabriel."

"She sees them." He replied. "Even though you can't see her, she's always with you." He placed his hand on top of hers. "And so am I."

Laura smiled up at him. "Well, I'm turning into an emotional train wreck." She wiped her tears away. "What do we need to talk about?"

The smile on his face slowly faded. As he spoke, his voice was low; ominous. "The moment we have prepared for is about to arrive. The tide is changing, Renshi. A tempest is upon you. "

He leaned in closer to her. "Are you ready?"

Laura slowly lifted her eyes looking up at him. "I understand." She whispered forebodingly; her green eyes filled with terror.

**END OF PART 53**


	54. Chapter 54

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 54 –Operation Trojan Horse

Laura sat in her chair trying to wrap her mind around the words Mr. Yamagatti spoke as he grimly explained to her the transformation her life was about to take.

"Renshi, we have worked for these moments since you were a child." He spoke bleakly. "The war is about to begin. Battles will be fought, lives will be lost. And people you love will be lost to you for a time. Are you ready, Renshi?"

Laura shook her head incredulously. "Am I ready? Fuck no, I am not ready! I just had a child, Mr. Yamagatti! My brother is dealing with losing his wife and his son. This really is not a good time for me to go out and save the world!"

"I understand your apprehension, but this war must be fought." He told her firmly. "And it must be lead by you."

Seth began to cry. "Hold that thought." Laura exited the room for a moment to give him a diaper change and a feeding. She came back holding him over her shoulder tapping on his back to help him burp.

Mr. Yamagatti smiled proudly. "Motherhood agrees with you nicely."

"I love it." She smiled softly. "I always knew I would. Sometimes it would be nice to know what he is thinking."

Mr. Yamagatti looked at her "Why don't you ask him?"

Laura looked up at him like he was crazy. "Well, there is this little thing called vocal chord development and learning to develop words. He's not even two weeks old."

Mr. Yamagatti only smiled. "You do remember when your son came to you that you could communicate with him telepathically?"

"Well yeah, but in his time he was thirty-something." She shrugged. "I don't even think he knows any words yet."

"Your son is very powerful, Renshi." He told her. "His powers have already manifested. Just like yours did as a child, but you were unaware. Talk to him. See what happens."

Laura closed her eyes. _"Seth. Mommy loves you. Can you hear me?"_

At that moment, Laura's body was taken over by a very warm, contented sensation that filled her entire soul. Mr. Yamagatti beamed as a smile slowly spread across her face.

As she opened her eyes, she spoke excitedly. "I could feel him! It was amazing! I felt his love for me; like he was giving me a hug!"

"As I told you, Seth possesses a great many gifts." He smiled. "He will be of great comfort to you in the coming months."

The smile on Laura's face slowly faded. "So we're back to this again."

"I know it is not what you want to hear, but you must be prepared." He cautioned her. "In November of this year, Phinnius Catherwood as Phillip Callahan will win the Presidency. There is nothing you can do to stop it. It has been prophesized. Incarceration camps are being created at this moment. See, we have our prophecies, and he has his. He knows he is going to win and that the United Nations will side with him on monitoring individuals who carry the special genome. It is already written."

Laura sadly looked down at Seth. "So what are we supposed to do? Just let him win the election and then sit back watching him kill and destroy innocent people? "

Mr. Yamagatti took a deep breath. "It will be difficult, Renshi. But it is the way it must be."

She shook her head whispering in disbelief. "This is going to be the holocaust and the Salem witch trials all over again. And I have to wait three years to end the world of this man's insanity." She sadly looked up at Mr. Yamagatti who stared at her complacently. Her face turned white as the reality set in. "I'm really going to lose Gabriel, aren't I?"

He nodded sadly. "For a time many of your loved ones will be lost. When that happens, you must move forward. Do not try to rescue them. The world must fall into place. That day is coming, Renshi. You will lose many battles before you win the war."

"How much time do I have?" She asked gravely, a tear trickling down her cheek.

But he did not answer. Laura looked up and he was gone.

At that moment Gabriel came through the door. She looked up at him tearfully. "Baby?" He said softly seeing her tears. "What is it?"

He sat down next to her as she began to cry. Gabriel took Seth from her laying him next to them on the couch while he tenderly held her. "Talk to me, baby." He softly stroked her face.

She took a deep breath. "Mr. Yamagatti was here."

Gabriel shook his head. "And when you mean Mr. Yamagatti, I take it you don't mean Scott."

Laura shook her head. "No, the genuine ghost."

Gabriel looked down at her apprehensively. "What did he tell you?"

She looked up at him tearfully. "He will win the election. There is nothing we can do to stop it." Her tears began to fall harder. "We have to allow it to happen."

"We were prepared for this." He whispered. "Is there something else he told you."

She closed her eyes, then opened them again. "What Grace Malone said is true. You and others are going to be imprisoned. Just like in Peter's dream." She paused for a moment to wipe tears away and breathe as Gabriel stroked her hair. "He told me when this happens, we have to let you go."

Gabriel looked at her devastated, closing his eyes. He nodded thoughtfully as he looked at Laura and then down at Seth. "Did he say I would die?"

Laura shook her head. "No." She whispered.

He held her face in his h ands. "Then you need to do what he says. If I am alive, they can lock me up. But I will always find my way back to you and Seth."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise." He kissed her gently. "Wherever you are in this world, I will find you. How much time do we have?"

Laura shook her head. "I don't know. I can only guess sometime after the election in November when they start taking people off the streets and from their homes to the holding facilities. And there is nothing we can do!"

Gabriel smiled softly. "Well, if I am going to lose you for any amount of time, I want to love you every moment I can." He leaned in touching her softly. "Starting right now." He whispered kissing her. He leaned in whispering in her ear. "Go talk to Peter tomorrow."

"I will." She answered him as he picked up Seth and pulled them both into his arms.

* * *

The following evening, Oscar Koploski walked through the security checkpoint quickly displaying his ID for the guards. 

"Good evening Mr. Koploski." One of the guards greeted him friendly.

"Evening." Oscar muttered as he carried his briefcase through the door. He paused at the opening to catch his breath holding his chest for a moment.

"Mr. Koploski, are you feeling ok?" One of the guards asked him.

"I'm a little short of breath." He replied breathlessly. "But I'll be ok."

"Can I call you a doctor?" The guard asked.

Oscar waved him off. "No. This happens all the time. It just means it's time for me to get back to the gym."

The guard nodded. "Ok, if your sure."

Oscar nodded and went on his way. As he entered the east wing heading for his office, Cecelia fell into step beside him. "Mr. Koploski, did you forget we had an appointment half an hour ago."

"Oh really." He replied abet sarcastically. "I guess I didn't get the memo."

She stopped walking as he continued. "Do you remember who you are talking to?" She shouted. "Phillip Callahan can be here in a matter of minutes and there is nowhere for you to hide. You do remember what he is capable of."

Oscar stopped walking, and stood smiling to himself. "My dear lady. I apologize for my abruptness. It has been a difficult day. Please forgive me."

Cecelia nodded. "I'll forgive and forget this once, but if it ever happens again I will not hesitate to notify the senator. Remember who you work for."

"Of course." Oscar nodded, smiling furtively. "Why don't you accompany me to my office."

"Surely." Cecelia walked quickly beside him as his phone began to ring.

He quickly answered his phone. "Let me take this really quick. Hello? Yes, I am on my way to my office as we speak. I have a professional colleague from Washington with me. Ok, we can proceed momentarily. Uh huh!" He hung up quickly. "Right this way." He motioned Cecelia into his office.

"Thank you." She nodded as she stepped inside taking a look around. "Well, I guess the prison system takes care of you quite well…."

She stopped mid sentence as she heard the racking of a riffle come from behind, turning around to find Claude Raines materialize aiming the riffle at her head.

"You!" Cecelia whispered furiously.

"That's right, sweetness!" Claude grinned. "Why don't you have a seat."

"Oscar, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Oscar began to laugh as he morphed into Peter Petrelli. "What is the meaning of this? You just got punked, bitch!"

"How did you people get in here?" She sneered. "This is a maximum security facility!"

"Have you ever heard of a Trojan horse?" Claude asked sardonically. "Peter created the illusion of Oscar walking in on his own, we all snuck in invisibly and any moment we are going to hear a very loud bang, so you better cover your ears, luv!" Claude looked at his watch. "3…2…1…It's showtime!"

_BOOM!_

"There goes your artillery room." Peter smirked. "Oops!"

Cecelia jumped as the room shook. "Shit" She shouted.

"Oh…wait for it!" Peter looked at his watch. "Boom!" He whispered just as the second blast went off.

"There goes tower one." Claude grinned. Another blast. "Tower two!" Two more explosions went off. "And all the kings horses and all the kings men, couldn't put humpty together again!"

"Your fortress is crumbling down around you, princess." Peter leered at her. "Boom!" He threw his hands in the air extending his fingers.

Claude and Peter started dancing and singing in a circle. "I said a boom, chaka laka chaka laka chica boom, I said a boom, chaka laka chaka laka chica boom."

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded as they stopped singing.

"Revenge, tootse!" Claude sneered. "Remember two weeks ago you sent a bunch of Bruce Lee wannabes to our compound in the middle of the night where they proceeded to massacre our people, most of them in their sleep? That night people who were our friends and comrades were killed. The woman I was going to marry was killed, and so was an innocent little boy whose father is here today. Karma is a bitter pill to swallow, sweetheart! And I am going to shove it down your throat until you scream!"

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked nervously.

"Well, right now you are going to get the Turkish duct tape wrap treatment and you can come see for yourself." Peter grinned as he held up a roll of the silver tape. "Don't worry…I'm sure the hair will grow back. Eventually." He smiled spitefully as he began to tear a long piece off the roll.

Cecelia closed her eyes sighing heavily then opened her eyes insolently looking up at Peter coming at her with the tape.

* * *

After the series of explosions, Laura, Gabriel, Niki, Hiro, Ando, Brandon, Matt and Scott met in the in the prison yard. They stood in a circle with their backs to each other facing the prison walls. They could hear the prison alarms sounding and the guards and prisoners running through the halls. 

"Why do I feel like this is Winter at Valley Forge?" Matt asked the others looking around. "_Do not fire until we can see the whites of their eyes_." He uttered mockingly as the others laughed nervously.

"Because that's exactly what this is." Brandon replied . "Those of us with weapons, we don't fire until they are in range."

"Where in the hell is Peter?" Laura asked her eyes searching the doors.

"He'll be here." Niki assured her. "My husband hasn't missed a date yet."

"And I am not going to start now." Peter replied as he and Claude materialized with Cecelia between them. "Everyone, this is our new friend Cecelia. Cecelia, I trust we need no introduction."

Cecelia had duct tape across her mouth, but managed a muffled "fuck you" through the tape. Everyone laughed.

Four men came running out armed with machine guns. "There they are! There in the yard!" One of them shouted into a walkie-talkie phone.

Brandon grinned. "It's show time. Gabriel, Peter…why don't you show these boys what you can do!"

"Operation Trojan Horse is underway." Gabriel smiled holding out his hand as three of the guards went flying into a wall knocking them out.

The guards began shooting at them. Peter stepped forward and stopped the bullets in mid air flinging them back at them as four of them fell over dead.

The remainder of the guards retreated back into the prison.

"Lets roll!" Laura shouted.

"Oh HELL YEAH!" Niki shouted racking her rifle.

As they entered the prison, the scene was chaotic. Prisoners and guards were running all over the place. The shooting began again as Gabriel and Peter continued to keep the bullets at bay and the guards away from them.

They heard shooting coming from behind them. Laura turned around as it got closer creating a lightening force field around them.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Gabriel asked staring at her in astonishment.

"Just a little something I pulled out of my ass." She smiled up at him proudly.

"That's my girl." But he didn't have much time to be proud because right behind him was a large man with super human strength. He picked up Gabriel and slammed him against the wall. "Holy fuck!" Gabriel grimaced through the pain.

"Hey Niki, why don't you say hi to your boyfriend." Claude snorted.

Niki walked up behind him tapping him on the shoulder. "Hi." She smiled. He immediately let go of Gabriel and turned to look at Niki. Niki's smile was replaced with a sneer as she picked him up by the balls and slammed him against the bars of a nearby cell, knocking him out instantly. "Take that, asshole!" She laughed leering at him. "you might want to think twice before trying to play Hulk again!"

A young blonde man stood in the middle of the hall with lightening coming out of his fingers. Laura stepped through the group and stood across from him. She created a lightening ball with her fingers. "Oh, bring it, Blondie." She scoffed at him grinning fiercely. He shot a bolt of lightning at Laura as she jumped in the air hovering for a moment. Another bolt came out of his other hand as she put up her arm blocking it from hitting her. The bolt shot back at him knocking him over dead.

Laura jumped back to the floor landing on one knee. "Mess with _me_!"

Four more guards came running the stairs shooting at Gabriel, who rolled his eyes. "I'm getting really tired of this shit!" He held out both hands and the bullets stopped in mid air, and then retracted hitting all four of them at once. He looked down at their bodies laying on the floor. "Don't fuck with_ me_!"

"Common." Peter shouted above the gunfire. "Let's get to the stairs. Brandon, Ando…cover us."

"With pleasure." Ando smiled as he cocked his gun.

A cluster of guards came at them from around the corner shooting at them. "You take this one, I'm bored." Gabriel told Peter.

"No, allow me." Laura sprang forward sending a lightning ball at them. They all jerked as the electrical force took over their bodies, then fell to the ground.

"Boo Ya!" Brandon shouted. They cheered as the remaining guards and prisoners began to retreat.

"Ok." Brandon gathered the team. "We have to get to the warden's office. It's up the stairs to the left. There's safety in numbers, so we all go together."

They ran up the stairs fighting off anybody who got in their way.

Abruptly a woman appeared before them using telekinesis to throw Scott over the rail. He screamed as he started to fall three stories to a certain death.

Gabriel quickly reacted stopping Scott in mid air, levitating him back up to them. Niki came from behind picking the woman up and throwing her over the railing. She stopped herself in mid air and began to levitate up again. Laura hit her with a bolt of lightning as she fell to the ground dead.

"Yes!" Laura and Niki high-fived each other as they continued to run up the stairs.

"I think your starting to like that new power of yours a little too much." Gabriel smiled down at his wife.

Laura nodded. "You gotta admit, it's pretty damn cool." Then she glowered at him. "Don't get any ideas!"

"Ouch!" He wrinkled his nose at her as they got to the top of the stairs.

As they approached Oscar's office, Matt entered the security code. They all burst through the door as Gabriel and Peter stood watch.

Laura got on the intercom and addressed the prison population.

_"May I have your attention __please.__ Today your prison is under attack. However we are not here to harm you. We are here to __help you__. You are all here at the bidding of a man named Phillip Callahan. He is running for President of the United States, but he is not who he says he is. He is a super genome like many of you are. __When he is elected President, he__ will__ imprison and incarcerate people like us. __He wants our powers. If he considers you to be useless to him, you will be killed.__"_

_"You believe you are being incarcerated or trained for special mission. __This is a lie. He has been lying to you about everything.__ The truth is that you are being brainwashed! You are being cultivated in Callahan's quest to track down and kill people like us. He has convinced you that__ you are all freaks of nature. __You are not freaks, you are special._

_"__Phillip Callahan __did not give you a choice to be here. But today, we are giving you a choice__You are faced with three __options__Your first option is y__ou may be granted amnesty. This means you will become free to go back out into the world. You will __not be protected, and __you will become a target when __Callahan opens hunting season on us. You__r second option is you __may come and join us in the fight against Callahan.__ It is going to be a long battle and the fight will be hard. But in the end, we will destroy him.__"_

_"Or your final option is to stay here and die.__"_

_"If you c__hoose amnesty please go to the dining hall immediately__. Your name and information will be taken. You will be debriefed and set free."_

_"If you choose __join our cause__, immediately walk to the prison yar__d. You will be transported to a secret compound where you will sleep comfortably, be well fed and well treated. The choice is yours to make. After what you have been told, please look deep inside yourself and make the right __choice__. Godspeed to all of you__"_

Laura quickly set down the microphone. "And now we wait." She half-smiled.

"It sure got quiet all of the sudden." Matt looked around nervously.

"It's ok." Hiro looked out the window then smiled at the group. "Look."

Everyone rushed to the window as the prison yard began filling with prisoners. As they entered the yard, they fought off the guards who tried to round them up. But they were no match for them. The guards finally retreated and backed off.

"Yes!" Brandon shouted pumping his fist through the air. He turned to Hiro and Peter. "It looks like you two got your work cut out for you. There are at least three-hundred soldiers out there. Can you handle it?"

"Beats the alternative of having them stay here and kick our ass." Peter shrugged. "But tomorrow, I want a day off. No training for this boy."

"I think you have all earned a day off." Laura smiled then looked up at Gabriel. "But only on the condition that I can come and visit you. I need you to do something for me."

Gabriel smiled down at her.

"Just name it." Peter replied giving her a kiss on top of the head.

Claude turned to the group. "Ok, we need to go and see who we got. Niki, Laura, Gabriel and Hiro, you go out in the yard and try to weed through the masses. Peter, get back to the compound and bring back Noah, George and Mohinder. We need somebody to help us debrief these people and then Peter and Hiro can start teleporting everyone to the compound."

Matt nodded. "I'll take Brandon, Scott and Ando with me to the dining hall and we can start debriefing those who want amnesty."

"What about our little blonde muffin over here?" Claude said pointing at Cecelia.

Laura stood in front of her smiling. "Oh, just let me deal with her. I am looking forward to ripping that tape off."

Cecelia's eyes penetrated Laura defiantly.

"She's all yours." Claude replied shoving Cecelia at Laura who shoved her on the ground grinding her foot against her back.

Hiro arrived with George, Kaito, Angela, Andre and Mohinder. "I knew we need more people. I hope I do right thing."

"You did good, Hiro." Brandon smiled. "We all did. Good work guys."

"So how many do we need to debrief?" George asked Laura.

Laura smiled. "You have about three-hundred in the yard and about six hundred in the dining hall. It's a good thing you brought The Haitian." Laura looked up at Andre. "Can you do mass memory wipes?"

Andre smiled and nodded.

"Go deep." Noah told him patting him on the back.

"Ok, that takes care of the amnesty group." George sighed. "Now we have to debrief and teleport three hundred people. How in the hell are we going to do this?"

"That dad, is for you to figure out." Laura kissed his cheek. "My work here is done. I need to get my son back from Claire…" She looked up at Gabriel. "and I am going to spend the night in the arms of the man I love."

"Good job guys." George grinned. "You took Catherwood's army down."

"And, we are taking home one of his pigeons." Gabriel looked at Cecelia lying on the ground staring up angrily out of the duct tape. He leaned down to her stroking her cheek. "I really don't envy you when that duct tape comes off. But I'm sure the skin will grow back…eventually."

She glowered up at him with muffled screams.

* * *

"Three hundred and twenty-one new soldiers, a trashed federal penitentiary and close to one-thousand men running around the world with no memory of the last four months." Gabriel marveled that night as Laura bathed Seth. "And we're home in time to feed and bathe our son. This super hero thing does have its perks." 

"All in a day's work." Laura giggled. "I'm still waiting to see you put on a cape and tights."

"Just as soon as I see you put on a cat woman suit." He stood behind her nuzzling her neck. "Growwwwl!"

We kicked ass today." Laura smiled as Seth let out a wail. "Yes we all did! Mommy and Daddy handed them their asses on a platter."

"Honey." Gabriel glowered at her. "I think you better watch what you say around him. You don't want his first words to fuck or shit."

Laura cocked her head. "Yeah, your right. I wish somebody told my dad that because I got my potty mouth from him." She pulled him out of the bath water and into a warm waiting towel. "I guess it's not very lady-like anyway. I should probably start acting a little more like a lady."

Gabriel laughed. "Why start now?"

Laura turned and glared at him.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Let me hold my little man."

"Good!" She made a face wrinkling her nose. "You can take care of this." She handed him Seth who had pooped before she could get a diaper on him.

"Oh shit!" Gabriel groaned. "What the hell is your mommy feeding you? You stink!"

"Um…talk about me having a potty mouth." She giggled. "There's still some soapy water in his tub. Just wipe him down then wash his butt."

Gabriel did as she told him as Seth cried the whole time. "Why does he always cry when I try to take care of him?" He looked at her exasperated. "I swear this kid hates me."

"Because he's bonded with me." She smiled gently. "You need to remember I'm the one who carried him, feeds him and is with him most of the time. They always identify with their mothers first."

"So I guess I'm good enough to fall asleep on, but I'm not good enough for anything else?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, pretty much. "Laura half-smiled. "A lot of it is he can smell his milk on me. I represent the food chain."

Gabriel dried him off then gave him new diaper and zipped him into a blanket sleeper. "Are you sure just wearing this is warm enough for him?" Gabriel asked her.

Laura nodded. "He's a snug as a bug in a rug in there."

Gabriel handed Seth to her . She opened the button on her nightshirt as he began to nurse from her.

"Did we find enough beds for everybody?" Gabriel asked Laura.

She nodded as she stroked Seth's cheek. "For now anyway. It's going to be a little cramped for a while, but I had many of them tell me it's much better than the shit pile they were sleeping in at that prison."

"So what are we going to do with our prisoner?" Gabriel asked referring to Cecelia.

"I don't know yet." Laura looked at him thoughtfully. She's going to be a tough nut to crack. I know she would rather slit her own throat than give us any information on Callahan."

"Did you see the way she was looking at you?" Gabriel grimaced. "If looks could kill…."

"Thank goodness they can't." Laura replied. "I'm not sure what her issue is with me, but whatever it is, she's about to learn you don't fuck with our people and walk away without a scratch. We may not be able to stop Catherwood until the time is right, but it sure is going to be fun to mess with him in the meantime." She smiled almost viciously.

The expression on Gabriel's face became grim. "Why do I have the sinking feeling that we are going to pay dearly for this act?"

Laura looked up from feeding Seth staring at him worriedly.

* * *

Cecelia opened her eyes. Her skin was raw from when they ripped off the duct tape earlier. She gently rubbed the spots. Standing up in her cell, she stretched out and looked around for an opening. Pensively, she began pacing around. "Dammit." She clenched her teeth angrily. "Just my luck, there's no way out." 

Smiling to herself, she laid back down on the cot. "No problem. I'll just sit here and wait. They are going to find out very quickly that they fucked with the wrong girl."

**END OF PART 54**


	55. Chapter 55

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS**Part 55 – Truths Revealed

Alan and Celeste cringed listening to Catherwood shout and curse at them on the speakerphone. "How many do we have left?" His voice on the boomed through the speaker.

Alan and Celeste looked at each other apprehensively. Alan spoke into the speaker phone. "We have nobody left sir."

"DAMMIT!" He shouted. "Do I dare ask what the fuck happened?"

"We don't know sir." Celeste answered nervously. "We are trying to get to the bottom of it all now."

"Well where in the hell is Cecelia?" He shouted.

Alan and Cecelia looked at each other shaking their heads. "Sir, they took her." Alan stammered.

"They got her?" He sneered into the receiver. "How in the hell did that happen? Alan, weren't you supposed to go with her?"

"It's not our fault, Senator!" Celeste pleaded as Alan rolled his eyes. "Cecelia insisted on going alone. She said she could handle it. We believe they abducted Oscar, but we are unable to confirm that. However he has not been to his home in two days. Somebody scanned in using his security badge who looked identical to him. We suspect this was Peter Petrelli."

"Well, these results are less than ideal, aren't they?" He venomously shouted into the phone. "And now we have no army!"

"Um, sir." Alan stammered. "That's not the worst part of it."

"Oh God, what _now_?" He yelled.

"The resistance has taken over the army." Alan told Catherwood trying keep his voice from cracking. "They were all given the choice of amnesty, joining the resistance, or death. Most of them chose to join the side against you."

Alan and Celeste bristled as they heard to him turn into the beast. "This is _not_ good news." He growled at them. "What in the hell was she thinking traveling by herself? At least I have you two left. It is comforting to know that I have two competent people on my staff. That's it. When you find Cecelia, you kill her! Nobody makes a mistake like this and comes back to my team. Nobody! "

They looked at each other nervously as he threatened Cecelia's life.

"What is the plan to locate all of them?" He barked into the receiver.

Celeste took a deep breath. "Sir, we have no idea where they are."

"Well, I suggest you both get our people out there and start looking." He snarled at them. "And the sooner, the better. Understood?"

"Understood." The both replied in unison.

"Get busy and find them." He sneered. "There is no margin for error. The next wrong step, whoever is responsible will be made an example of. And believe it _will_ be painful."

They both jumped as the receiver screeched and the phone abruptly went dead. Alan and Celeste stared at each other apprehensively.

"Any ideas where to start looking?" He asked her.

"Not even the slightest clue." Celeste shook her head. "We have checked with all of our inside people and there has been no movement. After the ambush, they abruptly left Japan and they haven't been seen since."

Alan closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "This is not going to make him happy."

Celeste leaned forward her chin resting on her hands. She looked up at Alan nervously. "What in the hell are we going to do?"

Alan stood up and walked over to the window. Celeste wrote something on a piece of paper and held it in front of Alan who closed his eyes and held up his hand.

He opened her eyes again. "No, we are not bugged in here."

Celeste sat down in the chair across from him. "Do you ever get tired of being treated like an incompetent slave? I used to think he was a man of valor. He was a war hero for God sake. He convinced me that he was here to protect me after he found out about my power. I thought they were the evil ones. I mean, really don't you ever feel like this whole cause is wrong?"

Alan broke out laughing. "Thank God!" He sighed. "I thought I was alone. When he first recruited me, I thought he was the defender of people like us. But now I am seeing that he is building incarceration camps. Children are being murdered. He doesn't want to help us. He is using us, Celeste."

"So what do we do?" She asked him. "Because from where I stand, it feels like we have made a deal with Satan."

"I don't know." Alan replied tearfully. "I honestly have no fucking idea."

They sat together despairingly holding hands.

* * *

"Ok, my dear, your lovely body should be back to normal so your husband can stop dogging you for sex." Peter grinned as he took his hands off Laura's abdomen.

"Thanks." She half-smiled looking at his hand absentmindedly.

Peter looked at her concerned. "Are you ok?" He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

She shook her head. "Not really."

Peter cocked his head as he saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Whats up?"

Laura sat down with her elbows on her knees. "Mr. Yamagatti paid me a visit the other night."

"Oh?" He replied sitting down next to her.

Laura nodded as she sadly looked up at him. "Everything we fear is coming true. Your dream. Grace Malone's prophecy. All of it. We're going to lose the people we love, Peter. Gabriel, Niki, my dad, Noah, Nathan, Claude." Her eyes brimmed over with tears. "And there is nothing we can do. It's all part of the prophecy."

Peter's eyes widened in bewilderment. "You mean we just let them get captured by Catherwood and just sit back doing nothing? Bullshit!"

"Peter, I feel the same way, but if we are going to defeat Catherwood, we have to fulfill the prophecy as it is written. We have no choice." Laura implored him.

Peter angrily stood up. "If you or anybody else thinks that I am just going to stand around with my thumb up my ass while my wife and my brother get tortured and imprisoned…maybe even killed by that fucking asshole, you are seriously fucking delusional!" Peter shouted.

Laura jumped up. "Dammit Peter! Do you think I want to lose my husband? My best friend? My dad? You know how I feel about Noah and Claude. And Nathan is like a big brother to me. You can't seriously think I want to see this happen?"

Peter closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Of course I don't think that Laura! I just can't believe you are just going to do nothing! _You_!"

She stood pointing at him. "Peter! Think about what you are saying! Do you really think if there was another way, I would do something? Of course I would! But every prophecy has told us that we have to let the world fall into place. And Peter, you know that's what we have to do!"

"I can't accept it." Peter whispered his eyes filling with tears.

"We have to." She held both his hands tearfully. "We have to let it happen and we have to pray they come back to us."

Peter began to sob as Laura put her arms around him. They stood there holding each other crying in anguish.

* * *

Laura looked up at him wiping away her tears. "Well, we may be helpless, but that doesn't mean we have to be passive. I feel like taking this out on somebody and I believe our guest is lonely. I was thinking of paying her a visit. Are you with me?"

* * *

"Oh…hell yeah!" He grinned!

* * *

Gabriel stood in the kitchen spreading peanut butter on two slices of Bread. He felt a nudge against his let and looked down to see Zeus looking up at him. "What?" He shrugged. Zeus tilted his head as Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine! Here!" He gave him a huge spoonful of peanut butter and laughed uncontrollably as the poor pooch struggled through chewing it.

Seth began to cry in the bassinette. Gabriel sat down his sandwich and picked him up. "Hey buddy. What's up?" He asked him softly as he kissed his head. "What's going on? Are you poopy?" He peeked inside his diaper. "No…you're a little wet though. What do you say we get out of that?" He laid him on a towel on the floor and gave him a fresh diaper. Seth continued to cry. "Hey, are you hungry? How about some buffalo wings? No? Lasagna? Maybe not. I know! How about some mommy juice? Yeah? Ok, let's go see what mommy left you."

He took a 4oz bottle out of the refrigerator and put it in the microwave for 15 seconds, then shook it up and tested it on his wrist. "Perfect!"

He sat down in the recliner cradling Seth in his right arm while he fed him. "That taste good? Alright! Some yummy chow!"

As he fed him, Gabriel stroked his face thoughtfully. He looked at the soft little whisps of brown hair, his apple cheeks and his mother's emerald green eyes. Laura's eyes.

Gabriel thought back to the day he first met her. How her eyes melted his heart and filled his soul with love. He closed his eyes as he thought back to that night when he made love to her with a passion he never believed himself capable; how those eyes glowed with love for him.

He thought of the night she died. As he saw the life drain from her eyes. The moment he thought she was lost to him forever

He remembered the night he found her again. How her same eyes were filled with anger and rage. And then with passion the night she fell in love with him again.

As he looked down at his son, a tear began to fall. There he was. The perfect little miracle created from their love. With his mother's beautiful eyes.

Remembering what Laura had told him earlier brought more tears to his eyes. "How can I leave you?" He asked Seth. "I wish you were old enough to understand me. I'm going to be going away for a little while. I don't know when. I don't know how long. But no matter what happens, I really need you to look out after your mom for me. I know you're too little to do much. But just promise me you'll make her smile every day. Give her a reason to get up on the morning. Remind her that I am out there. I'll be thinking of you both and loving you with all my heart. And as long as there is still a breath in me, I will find you again. No matter what it takes, I will find you." His tears fell softly onto Seth's cheek.

Soon Seth finished his bottle and fell asleep against Gabriel's chest. Gabriel pulled a blanket around them both, and then leaned back in the recliner as they both fell asleep together.

* * *

Cecelia was jolted awake as a bucket of ice water engulfed her body.

"Son of a BITCH!" She screamed.

"Rise and shine." She looked up at Laura standing over her holding an empty bucket.

"What are you doing, you fucking bitch?" She shouted venomously.

"I should ask you the same thing." Laura sneered. "So obviously, you are an employee of Phillip Callahan. How valuable are you to him?"

"Where am I?" She demanded.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Club Med! Any other stupid questions you want to ask us?"

Cecelia only gave her an icy stare in return

Peter pulled up a chair across from her and straddled across it. "Do you have anything you want to tell us before we make you talk?"

"Yeah! Fuck you!" She spat at him. "You can't keep me here!"

"Um, well it looks like we…are." Laura smiled giving a laugh. "So why don't you be a good little girl and tell us what Catherwood's plan is."

Again, only silence.

"What's your name?" Peter asked her.

"Martha 'Fucking' Stewart?" She leered at them.

"Wrong answer!" Laura replied as she backhanded her with her fist. Celeste cried out in pain. She tried to move, but she felt herself paralyzed.

Peter leaned forward smiling at her intensely. "No matter. You don't have to tell us because I can hear your thoughts. Your name is Cecelia Morgan. You come from Cambridge, Connecticut." She stared up at Peter insolently. "Now why in the hell would a nice girl like you want to work for a dick like Callahan?"

"Because you and your band of merry men bore the living shit out of me." She tried to move again, but her efforts were fruitless.

"What's the matter?" Laura leaned down grabbing the scruff of her neck. "Are you having a little trouble maneuvering? Let me help you" Laura grabbed her and tossed her on the floor as she moaned in pain.

"Ouch!" Peter winced. "That had to hurt. You know, you can make this all go away if you …."

Celeste suddenly disappeared. "Ah, where did she go?" They both looked around.

Laura felt something sharp penetrate her leg as she began to feel woozy. She looked down to find a cobra snake next to her heel. _"Shit_!" She shouted as she began to feel the life drain out of her.

Peter quickly froze time and picked up the cobra putting it in the bucket. He ran and healed Laura than unfroze everything. The snake tried to get out of the bucket, but it was stuck.

"What just happened?" Laura demanded. "Did you just…."

Uh, huh!" Peter grinned. He looked at the snake. "Is that the best you got?"

"Ah, Peter…I wouldn't…._FUCK ME!!!_" Laura shouted as Celeste morphed from a snake into an 800lb grizzly bear. She looked at Peter. "You got a plan, right?"

Peter smiled with disdain at Cecelia. "Don't I always?" As he also turned into a grizzly bear.

Laura shrugged as she backed up against a wall. "I was thinking of something along the lines of a two barrel shot gun, but this works."

Cecelia morphed back into herself. "How in the hell were you able to do that?" She shouted at Peter as he came back to normal as well.

"My power is empathetic. Whatever power you have, I absorb it. Anything you got, I got it too, so bring it on, bitch!" Peter condescendingly patted her cheek as she recoiled.

"Are you ready to talk yet, or shall we commence with round two?" Laura asked circling her.

Cecelia smiled insolently as she morphed into a large lizard like creature that breathed fire.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me!" Laura groaned. "A fire breathing dragon?"

Celeste quickly breathed flames at Laura who jumped in the air hovering above her. She coiled her hands back and shot a jolt of lightening at her. She was barely phased.

"A little help?" She hissed at Peter who grabbed the fire hose spraying her down as Cecelia morphed back into herself.

"What else ya got?" She asked them.

Laura stood in front of her. "Well, obviously you're not going to talk. So, we'll be back in a little while. And we'll bring a friend." She turned to leave. "Later!"

"I'll be here waiting!" Celeste smirked.

"And we'll be back." Peter pointed his thumb and index at her as they walked out the door.

"Ok, what the hell happened to you?" Peter badgered her the second the cell door closed. "You never run away from a fight. Why didn't you kick her ass and mop the floor with her?"

Laura closed her eyes sighing. "Peter, the first lesson in fight is to never underestimate your enemy. I went in there not knowing what she could do and I let her show me. And I'm sorry, but even I don't have the skills to start wailing on an 800lb grizzly bear."

Peter threw his hands up in the air. "Ok…ok…your right. But hey, I got a cool new power out of it."

"Just don't turn into a snake and scare the living shit out of your wife." Laura giggled then looked at him thoughtfully. "I think next time we'll bring the Haitian."

"How is that going to help?" Peter asked confused. "All he can do is inhibit powers…" He stopped walking as he saw what she was getting at. "…except for yours." He grinned.

Laura smiled putting her arm around his shoulders. "This isn't rocket science, emo boy. Try to keep up."

They walked down the hall arm in arm laughing together.

* * *

Gabriel walked back into the apartment after helping Noah, Brandon and Nathan check the grounds. He frowned as he looked around for Laura and Seth who were usually in the living room when he arrived home.

"Laura?" He called out.

"I'm in here." She called out from the bedroom.

He walked down the hall expecting to find her changing Seth's diapers, but that wasn't what he saw.

The room was dimly lit with candles and she was lying on the bed wearing the green lacy lingerie he gave her for Christmas. She had fixed her hair so it was tumbled down in soft waves over her shoulders. Gabriel stood staring at her. "Wow." He whispered.

She smiled up at him. "See something you like?"

He nodded quickly. "All of it." He smiled with anticipation. "Does this mean you talked to Peter today?"

"I talked to Peter today." She answered him softly.

Gabriel frowned as he looked around the room. "Where's Seth?"

She stood up sauntering sensuously over to him. "He is over with Sandra and Heidi marveling over him with four bottles and a whole shitload of diapers. So, you know what this means?" She put her arms around his neck kissing him softly.

"It means daddy is going to get lucky tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Finally?"

"Absolutely." She whispered reaching under his pullover taking it off.

Gabriel looked down at her standing there. His insides stirred like wildfire. "My God, your beautiful." He whispered pulling her in close to him.

"And you are sexy-gorgeous." She put her arms around his neck as they began to kiss passionately. "God, I love you." She moaned softly as he began to kiss her neck.

"I love you." He replied as he began to remove her lingerie. "So how long do we have tonight?"

"Until the bottles or diapers run out." She smiled softly as she took his belt off. Then she playfully looped it around his waist pulling him to the bed. Laura sat down on the side of the bed and slowly unzipped his pants pulling them down as he stepped out of them.

"All night?" He whispered.

"All night." She whispered as she began kissing his chest, down to his abdomen before going lower.

* * *

Peter sat on the edge of the bed forlornly staring at their wedding picture as Niki sat down beside him massaging his shoulders.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked softly. Peter looked up as tears began to spill out of his eyes. "Baby, what is it?" She wiped his tears away.

"The prophecy." He said gravely. "It's all coming true."

Niki sat back horrified. "Your dream." She whispered. "What Grace Malone said...Oh God, Peter." The held on to each other tightly.

"I can't lose you, baby." He sobbed. "Mr. Yamagatti told Laura it is part of the prophecy and we have to let play out. I don't want to be without you."

"Hey." She whispered softly. "They only said we would be lost to each other for a time. Not forever. You just try keeping me away from my husband and son and see what happens."

"You find us." He whispered. "Whatever it takes, you tear down every mountain and move the sun until you find us again."

"If that's what it takes, I'll do it." She said tearfully. "I love you so much, Peter Petrelli."

"You are the love of my life." He pulled her to him kissing her passionately as they fell together on the bed and began to make love.

What they were unaware, Micah stood in the hallway hearing every word. He stood tearfully before walking back to his room.

"Maybe they won't stop it." He sniffed. "But I will. I lost my father. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose my mother."

He jumped up and ran to his computer, opening his instant messaging program.

_Molly, are you out there?_

_Yeah, I'm here._

_I need your help._

_What's wrong?_

_They say there is a prophecy coming. Th__at__ bad man is going to take away my mom. We need to stop him. Will you help me?_

_What can we do?_

_I don't know yet. But it's better than doing nothing. _

_Lets__ meet tomorrow. Maybe I have some ideas._

_Ok. I'll see you in the __rec__ room after lunch._

_Ok. Good night Micah._

_Nite_

Micah turned off his computer and shut off his light. Just as he was about to get into bed, his computer lit up again.

"I thought I turned you off." He started to head back over and shut down again.

Micah jumped as a face appeared on his computer screen. It looked like….

"Micah. Don't be afraid. It's me, Hana."

"Hana?" He whispered. "How did you…?"

"Never mind how." She told him. "All you need to believe is that I am alive in here. I heard your conversation with Molly. I can help you."

Micah couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. "How can you help? You died. Are you a ghost?"

"You can call me whatever it takes to make you believe I am real." She replied. "But just know that I am real Micah. I want to help you and Molly. Are you ready to help save the world, Micah?"

Micah smiled as he looked at her face on the screen.

* * *

Gabriel moaned with pleasure as he released himself, and then collapsed on top of Laura. He rolled over on his back, breathing heavily, his body covered with perspiration. Reaching over, he pulled her to him. They lay together holding each other as their breathing returned to normal.

"Oh God, I've missed you!" He whispered trying to catch his breath again.

"I've missed you too." She smiled wiping the hair away from his brow, planting soft kisses on his shoulder and chest. "And from the way you were moaning, it sounds like I haven't lost my touch."

"It's been so long I was afraid I had forgotten how." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Oh common!" She playfully smacked him. "It's only been three weeks. Thanks to Peter healing me, you didn't have to wait the full six weeks, crybaby."

Ow!" He winced playfully. "All I know is if I had to wait much longer, I was going to go batshit crazy."

"Well, I admit I was missing the hot, animalistic sex we have." She took his hand kissing it. "I love our little man, but his daddy still makes me crazy every time I look at him."

He reached around pulling her in tight. "And his mommy is still makes my heart skip a beat every time I look at her." They kissed softly as they wrapped themselves around each other. Gabriel looked down at Laura's face. She had a faraway look in her eye. "I know that look." He said softly while stroking her hair.

"I can't help it." She propped herself up on his chest so she was facing him. "It kills me every moment to know that he is going to take you away from me. I'm so scared."

"I know baby." He gently stroked her face. "I'm scared too. I don't want to leave you and Seth, I love you both so much. But fate has brought us together. And we have to believe that fate will take care of us again, just like it always has." He wiped away her tears.

"You know what I wish?" She whispered. "I wish I didn't know about this. I really don't know if it is harder knowing I have such little time left with you, or if just having you disappear some day would have been harder."

He pulled her in tightly. "I think it's better this way." He kissed her damp forehead softly. "At least this way we can plan and prepare for the worse."

Laura closed her eyes and snuggled deep against his chest. "Well, at the very least I know Catherwood won't kill you. I don't know if I believe in all this re-embodiment bullshit he keeps throwing out there, but Catherwood believes it and as long as he does, the better it will be for you."

Gabriel frowned thoughtfully for a moment, and then his face lit up. "You know what…you might be on to something. You're right. He won't kill me." He looked at her smiling. "Baby, do you know what this means? I might have a chance once I am captured to save us all."

Laura stared blankly at him for a moment before she realized what he was saying. "Oh my God! Gabriel! You are so right. You can keep the others alive and you can save lives! "

"It looks like we have managed to put a positive spin on this after all." He smiled softly. "Feel better?"

Laura shook her head. "Not really. But at least that thought comforts me."

"Well, right now I am here." He kissed her tenderly. "And I don't plan on leaving your side until the very moment that I have to. But until that happens, I am going to love you and our son every moment I can."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She whispered as their kisses grew more feverish. Once again, the night ignited in fiery passion.

* * *

Later that night after Gabriel fell asleep, Laura put on her robe and tip toed into the living room to call Sandra.

"Hi Sandra, its Laura." She spoke softly into the phone. "I just wanted to see how Seth is doing."

"Oh honey, he's fine." Sandra replied happily. "I just fed him and he is sound asleep in his cradle."

"He's asleep already?" Laura asked smiling with disbelief. "It usually takes us hours walking the floor to get him to calm down. You must have the magic touch."

"Well, I have done this a time or two." She laughed. "Don't worry. We still have two bottles and lots of diapers. You deserve some time with your husband. Go back to him and make him remember why he fell in love with you…if you haven't already."

Laura giggled. "I think we have already established that a few times….and the night is still young."

"Where you get your energy…" Sandra sighed. "Now don't worry about a thing. He is fine. Claire and I are having a wonderful time taking care of him. Go have fun."

"Ok Sandra." She smiled. "Thank you so much. Good night."

She softly hung up the phone and began to tip toe back to the bedroom. As she got to the end of the hallway, out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of light. Turning around she slowly, carefully walked back toward the living room.

At first she thought she was looking at Gabriel, then she noticed the green eyes. "Seth?" She whispered.

"Hi mom." He replied.

Laura ran to him and they happily embraced. "Why are you here?"

"Mom, I don't have much time." There was an urgency to his voice. "I need you to listen to me and do exactly as I say."

Laura looked at him apprehensively. "Seth, what is it?"

"I know you are going to have a hard time believing me Mom, but you have to." He told her sternly. "You must stop Callahan from winning the election. You have to stop it mom."

Laura looked at him confused. "But Mr. Yamagatti told me it was written in the prophecy and I must obey."

Seth grabbed her shoulders. "Mom! This is really hard for me to say, but Mr. Yamagatti is lying to you. His nephew, his family. All of them! It's all a lie."

Laura looked up at Seth as she fell to the ground horrified.

**END OF PART 55**


	56. Chapter 56

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 56 – Lost in Translation

Laura looked up from where she had fallen on the floor staring at her adult son. "What in the hell do you mean?" She shook her head disbelieving. "Are you trying to tell me that every word I have been told by the man I called my mentor is a lie? The man my mother trusted has done nothing but lie to me? I love you Seth, but before you say another word, you had better chew them really well."

Seth took a deep breath. "Mom, I should probably rephrase that. I don't mean the Yamagatti's lied to you. But the man who translated the scrolls for them some five-hundred years ago did not translate them correctly. In my time you and I believe the incorrect translation was intentional."

"Oh my God." Laura whispered horrified. "I don't even know who or what to trust anymore. Ok, so what part of the prophecy isn't correct?"

Seth stood in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. "Mom, he cannot win that election. You have got to find that scroll the prophecy was forged upon and you must retranslate it. Do not trust anyone to do it for you. You must analyze the scrolls yourselves."

"And how in the hell do I do that?" Laura shook her head incredulously. "They are written in ancient Gaelic. I know a lot of Gaelic, but this is going to take some time."

"You don't have to do it alone mom." Seth told her gently.

"Do you know of somebody who can speak fluent ancient Gaelic?" She laughed. "Because as far as I know the language doesn't even exist in that form anymore and very few can speak it."

"There are two people in Callahan's campaign that at this moment are thinking about jumping ship." Seth told her. "His campaign manager Alan Brenner is a babblefish. He can speak and translate any language."

Laura stood with her hands on her hips shaking her head in disbelief. "Seth, did I drop you on your head at some point, or are you completely insane? These people work for Callahan. Who, by the way in case you don't know, Phinneus Catherwood! Do you really expect me to take this man in as one of us? Why would we do that?"

Seth shrugged. "You just took in several hundred men he has been brainwashing for almost a year. You are reprogramming them. You seem to think you can trust them…what's two more?"

Laura sat down taking a deep breath. "What makes you think we can trust him?"

"Them." He replied. "Alan and a woman named Celeste Perrier. In ten years from now, you find them. They have been looking for you and that was when we learned about the scrolls. They brought the scrolls to us and together you all learn something was wrong."

"Good God!" Laura replied in disbelief. "First you tell me the star formation is wrong and now you tell me this prophecy we have all been fighting for is wrong. Is there anything else you want to tell me about because now would be a really good time to do that"

Seth thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, that's it."

"So how are my grandkids?" Laura smiled.

"Grandkids?" He asked confused. "What are you talking about? I don't have any kids."

"Seth, the last time you came to me you told me you were married to Jessica Petrelli and you have a boy and a girl."

"Mom, I'm not even married and Jessica Petrelli is married to Mohinder Suresh's son, Manoj." He chuckled. "I mean, Jessica and I were kind of hot and heavy for a while, but…well long story short…I was out of the picture for a while and when I came back she was married to Manoj."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Well this has déjà vu written all over it."

"What?" Seth asked oddly.

"Nothing." Laura smiled. "Ok, so where do I find these scrolls? And how do I get to this Alan guy?"

"The scrolls are hidden in a cave in Galway Ireland." He told her. "You need to find the ruins of the cottage once owned by Grace Malone. The cave is under the cliffs. Grace's daughter Catraoine hid them there almost five hundred years ago. You need to find them mom."

"How will I know the place?" She asked him.

"You saw it once in your dream." Seth replied. "You told me about it. It shouldn't be that hard to find. It is probably the only spot in Ireland with Pentagram forged into the ground by fire. That is where you will battle Catherwood when your time comes."

"I can hardly fucking wait." Laura scoffed. "But how do I get to the cliffs?" She turned to look at Seth but he had vanished. "What? Not even a goodbye kiss?" She called out irritably.

Laura rolled her eyes and trudged down the hall. "I carry you for nine months, then spend half the night walking the floor with you. I feed you, change your diapers, figure out the golden ratio, and now rewrite a prophecy that is half a millennium old. Now what in the hell have you done for me lately?"

Gabriel sat up groggily looking at her oddly. "Who in the hell are you talking too?"

"Seth." Laura replied climbing back into bed.

Gabriel looked at her peculiarly. "Honey, he's still over at the Bennett's."

"Not that Seth…the one who is thirty-two years old and full of idiotic riddles." She replied.

"He was here?" Gabriel asked. "And you didn't wake me up?"

"He didn't have much time." Laura pulled the covers over her. "Something about the whole space/time continuum thing…I don't know."

Gabriel sat up fluffing his pillow. "What did he say?"

Laura turned and looked at him. "How would you like to take a trip to Ireland?"

Gabriel looked at her curiously.

* * *

The next morning Laura was taking a nap on the sofa after feeding Seth. She was jolted awake by a knock at the door. Begrudged, she stood up walking to the door stumbling the entire way. She opened the door to find Niki standing on the other side looking panicked. 

Before Laura could utter a word, she started. "You have got to teach me how to cook!"

"You're shitting me, right?" Laura groaned. "You don't mean right now. Tell me you don't mean right now or things are going to get really ugly in here!"

"No, I'm not shitting you and I don't mean right now!" Niki stammered. "I am getting fed up with that old bat telling me I don't take good care of her son and my son because I don't feed them a hot breakfast every morning. I am at my wits end, Laura. You are my only hope!"

Laura flopped back down on the couch. "Niki, I am not Rachel "Fucking" Ray! And in case you haven't noticed, I have baby to take care of and a world to save. You know I love you, but your lack of culinary skills are the lowest on my priority list at the moment." Laura pulled the covers over her head. "Are you still out there?"

"Yeah! Still here!" Niki pulled the covers off her head. "What's wrong with you? You look like shit?"

Laura groaned. "Well, I spent the night having a marathon sex session with my husband who hasn't gotten serviced in three weeks and lets me know about it every second of the day. I got a visit from the adult version of my son at three this morning who told me I need to find the scrolls the original prophecy was written on and retranslate them because they were not translated properly in the first place some five-hundred years ago. And after that I couldn't go to sleep. And then I get Seth home this morning and he had the audacity to sleep all night for Sandra, but he comes home and does nothing but wail for me. I finally got him to sleep, I decide to take a nap and you show up wanting me to teach you to cook. It is turning out to be a really shitty day!"

"Ok, back up!" Niki insisted.

"To which part?" Laura replied groggily.

Niki sat down. "The part about the scrolls. They were translated wrong?"

"That's what Seth tells me." Laura said punching down her pillow and lying back down.

"Are you sure?" Niki replied.

Laura looked at her sleepily. "Look hon, it's not that I don't love you. But I really want to sleep right now. I'll tell you what…if you come back here about three, I will teach you to cook something really easy and we'll even have you guys over for dinner, along with my dad and Angela, Brandon and Jake. I'll tell you all about it then, ok?"

"Ok." Niki smiled. "You look like you need a nap. I'll be back at three then. Sleep tight." But when she looked down at Laura, she was already asleep. Niki pulled the blanket over her and quietly tiptoed out the door.

* * *

Gabriel, Peter and Brandon walked through the woods with Zeus that morning as Gabriel filled them both in on Laura's talk with Seth. 

"Ireland?" Peter stared at Gabriel disbelieving. "So let me get this straight…we have to find the scrolls the prophecy is written on because some bad guy who translated it all those years ago either was wrong on some facts or gave the Yamagatti's incorrect information intentionally, so now we have to travel to Ireland and find where Grace Malone's house is…or used to be on some cliff with a pentagram etched into the landscape and somewhere down the cliff is a cave where the scrolls are located?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah…you pretty much covered it."

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Ireland." Brandon replied. "Being I'm Irish and all."

"We have all been to Grace Malone's cottage." Peter reminded them. "In Laura's dream we all hitchhiked in on that one time. Do you think you'll remember it?"

"We won't know until we get there." Gabriel replied.

"We can discuss it tonight at dinner." Peter picked up a stick throwing it for Zeus.

"We're having dinner at your house?" Gabriel looked at him puzzled.

"No, we are eating at your house." He grinned. "Your wife is teaching my wife how to cook."

Gabriel stopped walking. "You're kidding, right? Your wife a cook?" He laughed loudly at the thought of it.

"Yesterday morning Mom came by in the morning before Janice came by to home school Micah and Molly and my mom was appalled when Niki just gave him some cold cereal and juice. My mom is old school and believes in a hot breakfast."

"So you never left the house every morning without bacon and eggs?" Brandon laughed.

"Well, yeah…but my mom didn't do the cooking. We had people there to do that for her. She was always off pimping my dad's career and, as we now know, heading up The OWI. She has no idea what being a real mother entails."

"Well, at least your mom wasn't a nutcase." Gabriel groaned. "My mom made me oatmeal every morning and until the day I left the house, she always made happy faces with honey and raisins. It drove me fucking nuts!"

"That's kind of sweet." Brandon smiled sarcastically.

"I was twenty five when I left her house!" Gabriel replied clenching his teeth. "Who makes happy faces on oatmeal for a twenty five year old man?"

"What twenty five year old man is still living at home with mom?" Brandon asked him as Peter laughed. "How old were you when you finally got laid?"

"Well, that happened in college." Gabriel smiled. "And a few times here and there, if I was lucky enough to find a girl who was drunk or desperate enough. But after I killed Michael Walsh and took his sexy power, I found I was able to get women to do just about anything I wanted them to do. And, well…I did."

Brandon stopped walking. "What about my sister?" He asked protectively.

"I knew I was in love with your sister the second I saw her." He smiled remembering. "And she loved me too. I didn't need to use any powers on her and I didn't. If anything, she put a spell on me. Those green eyes of hers just lured me right in." He turned and looked at them. "Well that and she was an outstanding lay?"

"Um…how long did you get to know my sister before you got her into bed?" Brandon narrowed his eyes.

Gabriel looked at his watch. "Oh shit! Look at the time. We better get back." He began walking quickly.

"Gabriel?" Brandon demanded.

"Look I loved your sister." He defended. "And she loved me. What difference does it make how long it took?"

Brandon stared angrily at him. "You bagged my sister the first time you met her, didn't you?"

"Ok, yes!" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "But here it is almost three years later and we are married with a child. Doesn't the end justify the means?"

"Yeah, I'm going to justify your end with my means!" Brandon shouted. "You better run because when I catch you I'm going to pulverize your candy ass."

Gabriel took off running with Zeus chasing him barking as Peter walked behind the commotion laughing.

* * *

"Ok, so you cube your chicken up into bite-sized chunks and you're going to need about two cups." Laura instructed Niki as she fed Seth. "Then you want to put some of the drippings in your sauce pan with a little flour to make some roux." 

"What is roux?" Niki asked frustrated.

"It's a base paste you use in sauces to thicken and add flavor." She replied.

"God, who knew cooking could be so stressful?" Niki groaned.

"Stressful?" Laura giggled. "A lot of people do this to relax."

"Insane people." Niki started chopping up an onion. "Daniel Linderman was a master chef and he was insane."

"Yeah, Nathan told me about him and his pot pies." Laura laughed. "That old geezer had some pretty fucked up ideas on how to save the world, didn't he?"

Niki rolled her eyes. "Don't get me started. Thank God he's gone!"

"Yeah, the threat we face now is so much better." Laura glowered sarcastically.

Niki leaned forward across the counter. "Ok, so this morning you were so tired you could barely speak. Now what did you find out."

Laura told Niki about her visit from Seth and his suspicions about the prophecy.

"Wow." Niki shook her head disbelieving. "This is huge. So it could be that we are working under a prophecy that has a lot of holes."

"It sure looks that way, doesn't it." Laura sighed. "It feels like we have made so much progress only to be completely disillusioned. This seriously sucks."

"Well, who created the scrolls?" Niki asked her.

"A prophet named Arnold Holzhausen." Laura replied. "Over a thousand years ago. He was like Issac Mendez where he could paint or draw pictures of the future. He predicted a lot of historical events in the last thousand years. Mr. Yamagatti had a book he showed it to me once." She thought for a moment. "We need to find out where that book is now so we can compare it to the original scrolls. I wonder if Scott knows where it is."

Niki put some chicken fat and flour into a sauce pan stirring it. "Ok, so getting back to what Seth told you; he says there are two people in Callahan's organization that want out? What's the deal with that?"

Laura put Seth over her shoulder tapping him on the back. "I told you everything I know. Our next step is to track them down. Any ideas?"

"Of course!" Niki replied sarcastically. "We can just casually stroll into Callahan's office and tell him we're here to take more of his people to our side. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Smartass!" Laura glowered at her playfully. She looked down at Seth who was sound asleep. She laid him in his bassinette smiling tenderly at him.

Niki leaned across the counter smiling. "Isn't it strange that we are talking about a conversation about a full grown man from the future, and you hold his small little self in your arms while we discuss him as an adult?"

"You're telling me!" Laura signed as she leaned forward with her chin in her hands. "It feels like everything is so surreal now that I don't trust what is real or an illusion anymore."

"Well, we all need to get over that quickly, don't we?" Niki wrinkled her mouth thoughtfully.

Laura nodded as the men came through the door.

"Something smells good." Peter smiled as he kissed Niki on the cheek.

"She's cooking like a pro already." Laura replied proudly.

"How's my little time traveler doing?" Gabriel kissed Laura's looking at Seth lying in the bassinette.

"I think you got here just in time to change his diaper." Laura grimaced as she sniffed the air around Seth.

Gabriel groaned as he picked him up and carried him down the hall. "Why is it always me that gets stuck with this? No pun intended."

"Hey, don't talk to me about the unpleasant stuff!" Laura called after him. "I'm the one who spent half the day pushing him out a hole the size of a dime."

"Yeah, and you remind me of that shit every moment of the day!" He called back to her.

"I thought we were going to stop swearing in front of him." Laura narrowed her eyes at him lightheartedly.

Brandon took a beer from the refrigerator. "It's true. When they start talking they to repeat everything you say."

"How long do I cook this rice for?" Niki asked Laura.

"About twenty minutes." She replied as she sat next to Gabriel putting her head on his shoulder.

"Has anybody paid a visit to our guest today?" Peter asked.

"My dad and Noah stopped by, but she ain't talking." Laura replied. "They took Andre with them, so she couldn't turn into a black mambo snake on them."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel looked at them oddly as Laura and Peter looked at each other.

"Well, our friend has a pretty cool power." She giggled. "And now so does Peter."

They all looked at Peter who had turned himself into a chimpanzee. He jumped over and sat on Laura's lap as they all began laughing. He changed back still sitting on her lap.

"Ok emo boy!" She glared at him. "I really don't want your wife throwing me through a wall, so _off_!"

"Well, this little man is down for the count." Gabriel whispered. "I'm going to put him in our bedroom."

"Don't forget the monitor." Laura said softly.

"How long are you going to keep him in your room?" Niki asked Laura.

"Until he starts sleeping through the night." She replied. "Or until we are comfortable enough to put him in his room. Right now we just like having him there with us."

"Ok, I have my sauce done, the rice is cooking." Niki made known to Laura. "Whats next?"

"Add the chicken and vegetables to the sauce, turn the stove on simmer then come sit over here with us." Laura smiled.

"That smells so good!" Gabriel took a sniff in the air as he came out of the bedroom. "What is it?"

"Chicken surprise." Niki replied proudly.

"Why is it a surprise?" Brandon asked nervously.

"Because we were really surprised they actually had chicken in the freezer in the facility." Laura giggled.

There was a knock at the door as Laura jumped up to answer it. "That's probably going to be everybody else." She opened the door finding George and Angela with Micah, and Jake; and Nathan who was alone. They all greeted each other as Laura took Nathan aside. "Where is the family?"

"Heidi got homesick and called her parents the other night." He said sadly. "Her mother died two weeks ago, so we felt it was best if she goes to be with her father for a while. I feel better if they aren't around for now."

Laura nodded. "I understand and I'm sorry about her mother, but are they safe where they are?"

"Her father lives on a ranch in Idaho with lots of property, tons of security and a very big shot gun." Nathan half-smiled. "If anybody even comes close, I am confident he can protect them."

"I'm sure your right." Laura patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

A little while later, they were all seated around the table eating the dinner Niki made. 

"This is delicious, Niki." George grinned taking another bite.

"Well, you can thank your daughter." Niki smiled. "She walked me through it. And she made the salad."

Laura rolled her eyes. "I opened up a bag, threw it in a bowl and put the dressing on the table. Nothing to it."

"Angie, are you going to ease up on her daughter-in-law now?" George glowered at his wife.

Everyone looked at Angela as she rolled her eyes. "Am I wrong to want my step grandson and future grandchildren to have a healthy meal before they start the day?"

"Of course not mom." Peter patted her hand. "But I don't think there is anything wrong with having a bowl of cereal. It's better than throwing a couple of pop tarts at him and shoving him out the door."

Laura glared at her father. "Yeah, what kind of parent does that? Thus the reason I learned how to cook."

"Hey, you were clothed, fed and loved." He pointed his fork at her. "Besides I wouldn't have been able to track you down for a home cooked meal even if I could cook. You were always busy taking care of everyone in the neighborhood."

"So Laura was the neighborhood hero?" Nathan grinned.

"Even as a child took care of those who couldn't take care of themselves." George smiled proudly at Laura. "She fought the neighborhood gangs and bullies."

Laura shrugged. "Somebody had to do it. The police sure never gave a rats ass."

Angela took a sip of her wine. "Well that's what happens when you raise your daughter in a barrio. For the love of God George, with all the money you have I could never understand why you raised your daughter the way you did."

"So she could learn to fight and save the world someday." George replied sternly. "My daughter grew up tough and kind-hearted. I knew what her mission in life was and I provided the proper training ground for her."

Laura smiled and winked at her father.

Peter leaned forward folding his arms in front of him. "So, I guess the whole ballgame has changed. We need to find those scrolls."

George nodded. "And there are two people on Catherwood's Seth told you want to come to our side."

"I really don't know how comfortable I am about this." Laura replied apprehensively. "Seth says they find us ten years in the future and have been looking for us. But how will they receive us if we go after them now?"

"There's only one way to find out." Gabriel replied thoughtfully. "Ask them."

"Sure, no problem." Brandon smiled sarcastically. "Shall we play a game to see how long it takes before homeland security starts shooting at us?"

"But do they have to know it's us?" Laura asked coyly.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked her.

"Well, before she died, Candice gave me her power." She recalled. "I've been holding off on using it because…well, just because I've been waiting for the right moment to use it and it seems this is the right time."

"Hold on a second!" Gabriel turned looking at her. "Candice gave you here power before she died…and you never told me?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Well, gee honey, I was a little busy after the whole ordeal ended. It kind of slipped my mind."

"But how could you not tell me about this?" He asked her incredulously.

Laura shook her head dubiously. "Just five seconds ago I told you along with everybody else! Nobody else here knew either. Now drop it!"

"The husband is always the last to know." Gabriel shook his head.

"Good God!" Laura dropped her head in her hands. "I don't know who the bigger baby is sometimes…you or Seth!"

"I can't believe something this huge happens and you don't even tell me!' He wailed.

"Ok you two." George jumped in. "Break it up. Jesus H. Christ! You haven't even been married a year yet and you sound like you have been married for decades!"

"But we still have sex like newlyweds." Gabriel grinned mischievously giving Laura a kiss on the side of her head as she giggled.

"Ok…too much information." Brandon covered his ears. "So getting back to this whole thing, how are we going to find these people?"

"How about like this?" Laura asked morphing into Phillip Callahan. "Or this?" She morphed into Cecelia.

"Can you turn yourself into Keira Knightley for a few hours?" Gabriel teased as he was hit in the head with the back of Laura's hand. "Ouch!" He cried out as the other's laughed.

"Ok, so all the joking aside." Peter glared at Gabriel. "Who shall we take with us?"

"Everyone here would be an asset." George replied. "Except Angie and I of course and the children. Nathan knows his way around the capitol building. Laura and Peter can make people see whatever they want them to see. Brandon because my son is a fighter. Niki because she can kick ass like no other. Gabriel of course because he is a power house. Who else should go?"

"Matt Parkman." Laura answered him. "If they are lying to us, he will know."

"But Peter has that power too." Niki replied.

"But what if Peter isn't there when we find one or both of them?" Laura tapped her fist on the table. "We will have to break up into groups and I think we need Matt."

"Good point." Niki shrugged.

"Ok, who else?" Brandon asked.

"Hiro." Nathan replied.

Niki smiled. "You are sure fond of him, aren't you?"

"What can I say…the guy kind of tugs at my heartstrings." Nathan smiled.

"So when?" Gabriel asked.

"What's everybody doing tomorrow?" Laura asked smiling.

**END OF PART 56**


	57. Chapter 57

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 57 – Revelations

The Capitol building on a Friday morning flourished in its usual hectic array of politicians, tourists and protesters filling the halls.

Laura was excited to test out her power of illusion as she and Gabriel were dressed as middle age tourists from Wisconsin. Gabriel was dressed in a suit that was out of style for twenty years and Laura wore a farmers wives dress.

"I feel completely ridicules in this disguise." Gabriel groaned.

"I think you're adorable." Laura giggled kissing him. "Do you love the suit I gave you?"

"I feel like I should be walking around with green hair." He grimaced.

"Huh?" Laura looked at him oddly.

"Well, darned if I know!" Gabriel sniffled, running his palm across his nose then through his hair."

"Gross!" Laura cringed wrinkling her nose.

"So who are we supposed to be?" Gabriel sighed.

"Fred and Ethyl Smith from Oshkosh, Wisconsin." She replied in her best farmer's wife voice.

"Seriously! A light blue suit and a yellow hat?" He rolled his eyes. "Who wears this shit?"

"Um. Fred Smith." She laughed. "Well quit complaining! At least you're not wearing a dress that could double for a hideous set of drapes."

"Ok, so where are Peter, Matt and Nathan?" Gabriel looked around.

"Last I saw them they were over by the news stand." Laura frowned trying to look over the crowd of people.

_"Peter, where are you guys?"_ Laura spoke to him telepathically.

_"We're over by the elevators. Niki and Brandon are in the café waiting for our signal. We're disguised right now as a dad and two boys."_

_"I would pay all the money I have to see that!"_

_"Well, it doesn't help that Nathan and Matt and acting like bratty ten-year-olds. We are trying to find a Security team so we can disguise ourselves."_

_"I see two guards over by the entrance."_

_"Where?"_

_"Do you see the metal detector?"_

_"Oh wait, yeah I see them. __Hey, c__an you change your disguise?"_

_"Yeah, I guess. Why?"_

_"I need you guys to create a diversion. Niki and Brandon are going to find some guards and knock them out so we can get their ID's. And then we'll__ all meet up and we'll morph into security detail."_

_"Sounds good.__ What kind of diversion should we make?"_

_"Tell Gabriel he has a small pecker."_

_"Peter, stop it." _

_"Hey Gabriel, you have a small dick!"_

_"Peter!" _Laura tried not to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Gabriel asked. "What's he saying to you." Gabriel looked over the crowd glaring at Peter as Laura bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Common." She took Gabriel's hand and led him into an alcove where she morphed them into a young redneck couple.

"Not much of a stretch." Gabriel shook his head at his new disguise of a young dark haired man with a beard wearing a white tank top, shorts and an "I Love New York" baseball cap and Laura with long blonde hair dressed in a short skirt, high heels and a halter top.

"Ok, just follow my lead!" She whispered, then started shouting. _"After my mother paid for our wedding how can you be so mean."_ She began to sob.

"I don't give a fuck, your mother is not coming to live with us!" He shouted back. "How's that?" He asked under his breath.

"Perfect!" She whispered back then screamed. "Oh, you are just cruel beyond belief! I can't believe I married such an asshole!"

"You can cry all you want!" He shouted throwing his hat on the ground. "That fat heffer ain't coming to live with us and that's final!"

Three security guards came running up. "Excuse me! Is there a problem here?"

"Yes there's a problem!" Laura screamed at Gabriel. "He's ruining my life!"

Niki and Brandon came from behind the wall and knocked the guards out, dragging them behind the wall before anybody noticed.

Laura and Gabriel morphed back into themselves. "Oh damn we were good!" They kissed each other then turned to Niki and Brandon. "Did you get their ID's?"

Niki held up three ID badges and three guns.

"You guys rock!" Laura smiled. "Ok, let's play rent-a-cop and go find the guys."

She morphed them all into security guards and met Peter, Matt and Nathan, who had also morphed in the corridor. Nathan led the way until they were outside of Callahan's offices.

"Now what?" Brandon asked. "We just can't have a team of security guards go barging in there."

"No." Laura replied as she morphed into Cecelia. "But she can. She needs to clean out her desk and two security guards will accompany her. Peter, you send an e-mail to Callahan's secretary and tell them Cecelia is coming to clean out her desk.

"Perfect!" Peter grinned. "Ok, I'll keep Nathan, Brandon and Niki with me. We'll stay invisible until you guys come out." Peter closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. "Ok, it's done!"

"Let's go." Laura turned and walked through the door as Matt and Gabriel followed her inside still dressed as guards.

"Cecelia!" The woman at the desk greeted her. "It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry to hear you are leaving us."

"Yeah, well you know how it is." Laura as Cecelia replied. "The other guy offered me more money and a bigger office. Who wouldn't jump at that chance?"

"I see." The woman narrowed her eyes fastidiously.

"Is the Senator in his office?" She asked.

"No, he is in session this morning." She replied. "He should be back in an hour if you want to wait."

"Well, I'll just go clean my desk out. I'd like to say goodbye to Alan and Celeste if that is ok?"

"That's perfectly fine." She smiled skeptically.

Cecelia walked into the adjoining offices followed by the security guards.

"Ok, here's Alan's office." She whispered to Matt and Gabriel. "Is he in there?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, I can hear someone's heart beating….make that two."

"Great, we can kill two birds with one stone." Laura began to open the door, but Gabriel put his hand on her shoulder.

"Um, you may want to wait a minute." Gabriel winced.

"Why?" Laura looked at him oddly.

"Their…um…" He replied.

"Yeah…ah…it would be a good idea not to interrupt them." Matt and Gabriel snickered together.

Laura looked at them both peculiarly, and then it hit her. "Oh _MAN_!" She groaned. "Now how in the hell am I going to look them in the eye when we go in there to talk to them?"

"Well, at least their together." Matt laughed to himself.

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Gabriel shook as he kept his laughter at a minimum.

"Hey, maybe we should just go in and teleport them like that." Matt said to Gabriel. "At least we don't have to worry about one of them getting lost."

They both snickered as Laura shook her head. "Why is it that every time you two get together, it's like an instant frat party?"

"Just add water!" Matt grinned at her.

"Make that beer." Gabriel laughed.

"Shut up!" Laura glowered. "Both of you! Are they done yet?"

Gabriel listened for a moment. "I believe the submarine has left the platform." He and Matt both laughed again.

"Assholes!" Laura groaned. "Ok, here goes nothing." She tried the door, but it was locked. She knocked. "Alan, it's Cecelia. I came to say goodbye. Can I come in?"

They heard rustling around inside and Alan called out. "Just a second Cecelia. Celeste and I are just finishing up a conference call."

Matt and Gabriel laughed under their breaths again as Laura shot them both a dirty look. "Knock it off. You're going to get us caught!"

"Sorry." Matt tried to look repentant, but he and Gabriel broke out into laughter once again.

"You two are pathetic!" Laura hissed at them.

"Ok Cecelia." Alan called out. "Come on in!"

"Game faces you two." She glared at Matt and Gabriel as Alan opened the door.

They were met by a tall young man with sandy colored hair and bright blue eyes. Laura smiled up at him. "I just wanted to say good bye. I'm leaving to take a job with the opposition."

"Where in the hell have you been?" He asked as he closed the door behind them. "Callahan has a death warrant out for you. If he finds out about this, you're a dead woman for sure."

"Yeah, about that." Cecelia replied. "Isn't just fucking scary to work for a man who could kill you just because he's having a shitty day?"

Alan turned to look at her and his face dropped as Cecelia and the guards morphed back into Laura, Gabriel and Matt. He started to run for his desk to call security, but Gabriel sent his phone flying off the desk, crashing into the wall. Celeste stood up looking at them fearfully as Alan stood beside her.

"What do you want from us?" Alan asked nervously.

"Don't worry; we're not here to harm you." Laura reassured them. "We just want to talk to you."

"Look, if this has anything to do with me kidnapping Dr. Suresh…" Celeste began.

"This has nothing to do with Dr. Suresh." Laura replied. "But I have it on good authority that you two have had a change of heart working for Callahan. If this is true, we want to help you."

"Who told you that?" Alan asked guardedly.

"Does it really matter?" Gabriel asked them. "If you two want a way out, we are here to offer it to you."

Celeste and Alan looked at each other. "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"You don't." Gabriel replied. "Just like we don't know that you two aren't scamming us."

"Ok, the lady out front says that Callahan is in session and will be gone for an hour. That was ten minutes ago. We don't have a lot of time. So I need to ask you. Do you want to get away from here? Because if you do, the only way you will be safe is to come with us. We will hide you and we will treat you well."

"If we go with you, Callahan will kill us." Celeste replied fearfully.

"Ok, first of all, let's call him what he is." Laura replied. "His name is Phinneus Catherwood. And we want the whole world to know who and what he really is."

"Why us?" Alan asked skeptically. "I mean you have to know that I had a hand in the ambush inside your camp in Japan."

Laura stared at him for a moment. "Many people we loved and called our friends and family were killed that night. My seven year old nephew was killed. There is no doubt that we would have all been killed if my husband and Peter Petrelli didn't have super hearing. Now having said that, why did you do it? What made you take part in such a brutal and hateful act against us?"

"He had us convinced that you were the ones who were evil." Celeste began. "He wants to convince the world that specials are evil and can do damage to the population; that you were on a plight to take over the world. We thought you were the bad guys."

"And when he would shift into a monster, with a pig face and cloven hooves, you didn't think that maybe something wasn't right with him?" Matt asked them shaking his head.

Alan sighed. "Look, I know what you must be thinking. But I don't think you have any idea how powerful he is. Or what he is capable of."

"Oh, we know how powerful he is. And we know what he is capable of" Laura replied. "But I am going to ask you right now and you better tell us the truth because if you don't, we will know. If you come with us today, will you stand with us?"

They looked at each other, and then looked back at Laura. "Yes, we will come with you and fight beside you." Alan nodded. "Look, we really aren't bad people. We have both had our powers all of our lives and we have all felt like freaks. Callahan told us that he wants to rid the world of the ignorance that plagues people like us and the only way to do that is to take away the element of evil in the world."

Laura looked at Matt, who nodded. "Their telling the truth. They are both terrified of him." He stood in front of them. "And congratulations on your wedding."

Laura looked at them taken aback by the news. "You two are married?"

Alan and Celeste both nodded. "It all happened very fast." Celeste told them. "We both started having our doubts and we started to talk a lot. And then things just happened. We fell in love. Last night we got married."

"Congratulations." Laura half-smiled. "But you know what; we need to get the hell out of here before he comes back."

"But how are we going to sneak out of here with you without raising suspicion?" Alan asked them.

"You just leave that to me." Laura smiled.

* * *

"We really do have beautiful grandchildren." Angela smiled at George as they watched Jake sleeping on the bed holding Seth next to him. "But I really wish somebody would have a little girl I can buy beautiful dresses for."

George chuckled. "I'm sure now that our families have combined, we will have a beautiful baby granddaughter one day soon. My money is on Peter and Niki." He took Angela's hand and led her out to the living room.

Angela looked at George who looked sad. "Are you thinking about Colin? She asked rubbing his arm.

George nodded. "I'm thinking about Colin and Brandon. He has barely spoken to me since he learned that Catherwood is his father. I still love him like a son, Angie. I just wish he would come around and forgive me someday."

Angela half-smiled. "He will dear. But sometimes it takes the bigger man to make the first move." She kissed his cheek as George sat in his chair thoughtfully.

As if speaking of him brought him to them, Brandon came walking through the door.

"Hey. I hope Jake didn't give you too much trouble."

"No, he's sound asleep in the other bedroom." George replied. "Are you guys back already? You haven't even been gone an hour."

"Peter brought Niki, Nathan and I home first so he didn't have to teleport too many people at one time." He explained to them. "Laura, Gabriel and Matt are still there. Last I knew they were inside Catherwood's offices and fortunately the senate was in session."

"Lucky break." George nodded. "Look, Jake is sound asleep in there. You haven't gotten too much time to yourself lately. Why don't you let him stay here until he wakes up and I'll send him home."

"Now is your chance." Angela whispered to George as she patted him on the arm and left the room.

"Actually, that sounds kind of good." Brandon half-smiled. "I'll see you in a little while." He started to leave.

"Brandon." George called after him softly as he turned around. "Are we ever going to be ok again?"

Brandon stood in front of him. "There has been a lot to absorb. And I won't lie to you. When I found out you weren't my father, it hurt. It hurt a lot."

George nodded. "You have had a lot of pain in your life the last several months. I wish I could take it all away for you."

"I wish you could too." He replied tearfully. "Sometimes I just feel like this whole thing has been one big nightmare and I'm going to wake up some morning and my beautiful wife will still be lying next to me as the good woman I have always known her to be. Colin and Jake will come running into our bedroom with some gawdawful breakfast they fixed for us out of Lord knows what and everything will be right with the world again. But sadly, I realize I am awake. My marriage was a lie concocted by my real father; my wife is dead and my son is dead." He looked at George tearfully. "And I wish I never knew that monster was my father. The man who killed my mother and won't stop until he either kills all of us, or completely devastates our lives."

George stepped forward. "I'm so sorry Brandon."

"Thanks." He smiled sadly. "Well, I've imposed on your time long enough. I'll just go now."

George walked forward pulling Brandon into an embrace. They both began to sob. George closed his eyes tearfully. "You may not be my son, but I have loved you from the moment you were born. You even came out looking like me some. I could not have loved you more if you were planted from my seed."

Brandon tearfully looked up at George. "When I found out that Catherwood was my father, I hated you so much. I despised the very thought of you." He put his hand on the side of his face. "But it was never you I hated. I was lashing out. I was angry that he was my father and I couldn't take it out on him, so I made you suffer for it. I am so sorry."

George grasped the back of Brandon's head tearfully. "If it helped to take away your pain even in the smallest bit, I would go through it one thousand and one times until the pain goes away."

"I don't think I ever really understood why you gave me up to protect me." He sniffled. "Even though I tried and tried in vain to understand, why you did it, I never could forgive you for choosing Laura over me."

George took a deep breath choking back his tears. "When Laura was a little girl, I used to read lots of books to her. She loved the stories about the princesses, but her favorite was Sleeping Beauty. The story of Princess Aurora and the Evil Queen Maleficent who created a prophecy that Aurora would be killed on her sixteenth birthday. The King and Queen sent Aurora off to live with the fairies in the forest to keep her safe and protected. Every time I read that story I thought about you. I think on some level even Laura knew you were out there being protected. I loved you so much, Brandon. But I knew we would never be able to protect you from Catherwood. That someday he would be back for you again, and one way or another he would take you away from us."

Brandon listened tearfully then began to speak. "For so long I didn't understand the sacrifice you and my mother made for me. When I found out, I hated you both so much." He closed his eyes as tears began to stream down his face. "It wasn't until I lost Colin that I truly understood why you did what you did. After I lost him, so many times I would lie there in bed alone thinking of what I could have done as his father to protect him. Why wasn't I the one who took him to the shelter? I could have protected him. But I keep coming back to the reality that it could have just as easily happened if I was carrying him instead of Scott. If Claire wasn't there, I would have lost both my boys and I would be dead too. But if it would have taken sending him away somewhere to of kept him safe, you damn well bet I would have done that. And I would do it for Jake." He put his hand on the side of Georges face. "I am so sorry, Dad for hating you. For doubting you when all along you sacrificed so much to protect me. I love you, Dad."

George smiled through his tears. "Do you forgive me son?"

"Forgive you?" Brandon asked him. "Can you forgive me for being such an ungrateful asshole after what you did for me?"

George nodded as father and son embraced.

Angela smiled to herself as she peeked around the corner at them while they embraced together sobbing.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Alan asked Laura. 

"No." She replied. "Would you rather stay here and not go through with it?"

"If we stay here we're fucked." He sighed. "If we get caught we're fucked. I'm not feeling real confident about this all of the sudden. But I like your odds better than ours, so we're still in."

"Ok, so we're good then." Laura nodded and began to morph.

"Um, before we go through with this…" Celeste began. "Look, I know I have no right to ask you for any favors. Lord knows I have played a large part in all of this. But I can't leave without my daughter or my sister. If we can't take them with us, then I can't go."

Laura smiled empathetically. "I understand. We are parents too and so is Matt. Of course we'll bring your daughter with us. And your sister."

She put her hand on Laura's arm. "Thank you."

Laura nodded. "Sure. But lets go find Peter before your soon-to-be ex employer comes back and finds us here."

Laura morphed back into Cecelia and the security guards as Alan and Celeste followed behind them through the reception area.

"Well, this is really sweet of you to buy me lunch." Cecelia said loudly as they walked through the reception area. "Are you sure you can take the time away? I know how busy the senator is."

"Oh, absolutely." Celeste smiled. "Our treat. It's the least we can do for our friend."

"Oh you are so kind." Cecelia boiled over with joy. "Well goodbye all. It's been nice working with all of you. I'll miss you." She called out to the staff.

"Just a minute!" Callahan's secretary stood up.

They all turned around. "Is there a problem?" Cecelia asked her smiling.

"You are not going anywhere without your security badge." She glared at her holding out her hand.

Cecelia gasped. "Oh shit!" She whispered. "I guess in my hurry to get out of here I forgot it. I'll just mail it to you, ok?"

"Well, you aren't going anywhere until you turn it in." She narrowed her eyes.

"Um, look." She laughed. "It's just at my apartment. I can have one of these guys follow me over there. You get your badge back. Everybody's happy. Ok?"

"No! Not ok!" The secretary looked daggers at her. "The building security rules say you may not leave here without turning in your security badge!"

Cecelia sighed rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you're going to get all bent about a stupid badge! Give it a rest already!"

"In case you have forgotten, this is a federal building!" She sneered. "This is the United States Government and you not turning in your badge creates a large security breach!"

"Ok ma'am, I've tried to be nice." Cecelia smirked as she morphed back into Laura. "But you are just being a major pain in the ass!"

"What the…" The secretary gasped.

"Yeah…we are what you call 'specials'." Gabriel leered at her. "The very thing your boss is trying to lock up and throw away the key."

"And guess what?" Matt smiled at her. "Your boss is one too. Oh yes. He is! And if you don't believe us, just piss him off sometime."

She picked up the phone to call security as Gabriel made the receiver go dead. "Sorry. Can't let you do that."

"Who are you people?" She whispered frightfully.

"We work for the other guy." Laura smiled. "Have a nice day." They all went running out in the hall as she screamed for security.

"Peter? Where are you?" Laura whispered hoarsely.

"I'm right here." He materialized making them all jump.

"Don't tell me…this is the invisible guy." Alan folded his arms.

"Among his other talents." Matt replied. "But he's going to be dead guy and so are we if we don't get the hell out of here. We need to make a stop on the way. Celeste, tell him where you live."

They all laid their hands on Peter as he teleported them out of there, just as security rounded the corner.

"Did you just see that?" The first security guard asked.

"I didn't see nothin!" The second guard replied.

"You ready to hit the pub?"

"Oh yeah…I'm ready!"

They took off down the hall shaking their heads.

* * *

Peter teleported the group into Celeste's apartment. 

"Emily?" Celeste ran through the house. "Mommy's home! Stacy?"

"Maybe they went out for a while." Peter suggested to her.

"No, they know I get home about this time." Celeste replied looking around.

They all heard voices coming from down the hall. Celeste smiled with relief as the others followed her down the hall.

They entered a little girl's bedroom where a five year old girl was sitting on her bed with a dark haired woman reading to her. The woman was clearly Celeste's identical twin. They both looked up at the group fearfully.

"It's ok." She assured them. "These people are friends of mommy's."

"And mine too." They heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway. They all turned around fearfully to see Phinneus Catherwood standing there.

"How did he get in here?" Celeste demanded.

"When we came back from the park, he was at the door." Stacy, Celeste's sister told them. "He said he was locked out and needed to use the phone, so we let him in. I am so sorry."

"You're letting people in this apartment that you do not know while you are taking care of my child?" Celeste hissed angrily at her. "What is the matter with you?"

"Alan…Celeste." Catherwood shook his head. "You wound me to the heart. I have treated you well and taken you in. And you are just going to leave me like this. For these people. The very people I have warned you about."

"Oh please Catherwood." Laura laughed spitefully. "The only thing you have given these people are lies and fear. Your people are on to you! They know what you really are and we will not stop until the whole world knows."

"Ok, chosen one." He smirked. "You win this round. But we will meet again soon."

He began to turn and walk away. "Oh, you may wish to remind your _daddy_ that he owes me a package and I fully intend to collect. I will let him fill you in on the details. Be sure and tell him I said hello." He looked at Gabriel smiling ominously. "I will see you soon, my son."

Catherwood turned into a green mist and disappeared leaving behind his telltale piece of shredded tartan lying on the ground."

Laura looked at the others then up at Gabriel. She stood wide eyed as the horror of Catherwood's words began to fill her mind.

"Oh God, dad." She whispered, aghast. "What have you done?"

**END OF PART 57**


	58. Chapter 58

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 58 – The Reckoning

Peter teleported Laura, Gabriel, Matt, Alan, Celeste, Celeste's twin sister Stacy and daughter Emily back to Primatech Canada. As soon as they hit ground Laura was off and running.

She treaded heavily down the hall toward George and Angela's apartment; anger and fierceness in her eyes. "You guys go get our new team mates settled!" She barked. "I am going to go have a little talk with my father!"

"Laura!" Gabriel called after her but she did not respond. He turned to Peter rolling his eyes. "Shit! I know _that_ look."

Peter chuckled. "Yeah. When you first came home she had that look every time your name came up."

Gabriel nodded. "She's going to go kick his ass."

"You better stop her!" Peter nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I probably should, shouldn't I?" Gabriel grimaced as he took off after her.

Gabriel went running down the hall. "Laura." No response. "_LAURA!_"

"What!" She turned around irritably.

He closed his eyes holding his hands in the air. "Calm your ass down! Remember! You are taking something Catherwood said as gospel. You need to get his side of the story before you go running in there and opening up a can of whoop ass."

"Oh, I'll get his side." She nodded. She spun around on her heel and started heading. "Right after I kill him!"

Laura was blocked as Gabriel sent two tables into her path. She turned around glaring at him with her hands on her hips. "As if!" She took a running start and jumped across both tables, landing safely on the other side. She turned around and gave him the finger as she ran around the corner.

Gabriel dropped his head. "I had to fall in love with a woman more powerful than I was. _What_ in the hell was I _thinking_!"

As she reached the end of the corridor, George met her in the hallway. Without hesitation, Laura grabbed her father by the arm, twisted it behind his back, slamming him into the wall. She got up next to his ear. "I know you are my father. And because of that, I love you. But you have made some seriously fucked up choices. Now, I am going to give you exactly five minutes for you to tell me about the 'package' Catherwood says you owe to him. If after that five minutes is up, I am convinced he is not talking about my husband; the love of my life, I may just let you live!" She yanked on his hair pulling his neck backward. "Start…talking…now!"

"Well, hasn't this been the day." George grinned. "I have the child that hated me love me again, and now I have the one who loves me hating my guts. What's a father to do."

George moved his foot behind Laura's ankle, knocking her off balance, then grabbing her arms wrapping them behind her back.

"Where in the hell did you learn how to do that?" Laura whispered awestruck.

"You think you were Mr. Yamagatti's only student?" He replied smiling proudly. "And you just broke your own rule…never underestimate your foe."

"Oh, I'm not underestimating you, Dad!" Laura's face twisted with rage. "I was just being gentle because you're my father and an old man. But if you want to call down the thunder…" Laura arched herself backward flipping over behind him, landing with her hands ready to fight. "See dad, my second rule is if you fuck up, don't make the same mistake twice."

"And what's the first rule?" George asked as he turned into a side kick.

Laura grabbed his leg smiling maliciously into his eyes. "Don't fuck up!" She pushed his leg knocking him to the floor.

Laura reached down to help him up. He took her hand and started to pull her over, but she leapt in the air turning at him in a spiral kick knocking him into the wall. George grasped the wall to keep from falling over. Then quickly spun around facing her.

Gabriel, Peter and Nathan stood by watching George and Laura fight. "Um, shouldn't we do something?" Nathan asked helplessly.

"_NO_!" Gabriel and Peter replied simultaneously.

He stared at them with disbelief. "So we are just going to stand by while Laura annihilates her own father?"

"Do _you_ want to get in the middle of that, fly boy?" Gabriel glowered at him.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." He looked at Gabriel. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Your wife is over the top hot when she gets angry, but when she is fighting…um….what was I saying?"

Gabriel smiled proudly. "Yeah. I know. Boy do I know. I guess most husbands would be watching their wives fight, worrying about their safety, but me? I'm thinking I can wait to get her into bed tonight."

Laura shook her head at her father incredulously. "My God Dad! Have you ever told me the truth about anything in your life?" She gave him an elbow to the ribcage.

Gabriel, Peter and Nathan all grimaced. "Ouch! That had to hurt!"

George recoiled and grabbed her arm, pinning her to the floor. "Have I ever told you the truth about anything? I have told you how much I love you haven't I?"

Laura let out a raging yell as she kicked him off her and sprung to her feet. She jumped up into a spiral kick shouting with fury as she sent him plummeting against the door frame. George groaned in pain, but once again stood up to face her.

"He's letting her do this, isn't he?" Peter asked in astonishment.

Gabriel nodded. "Another reason why I am way over here."

Laura grabbed her father by the throat and pinned him against the wall. She leaned into him, sneering angrily in his ear. "Then tell me…did you, or did you not make a deal with Catherwood to turn over Gabriel to him?"

"Yes." George replied as he slid the side of his boot along her instep landing on her foot. Laura winced with pain, but recovered quickly, grabbing George by the collar giving him a headbutt, causing his nose to bleed all over his shirt.

"Oh, been there!" Gabriel shuddered. "My wife's headbutts hurt like a motherfucker." Peter and Nathan just stood there nodding numbly.

"You admit it?" She turned around backhanding him. "You were going to sell my husband to the enemy?" She sneered with rage at him. Now why in the hell would you do that?" She took her boot and kicked him in the chest sending him sprawling into a wall. She screamed in fury as she treaded heavily toward him.

George once again stood up, grabbing her arm as it was about to hit his face. "Well, before I tell you I suppose I am entitled to a bit more aggression from you, so take your best shot, little girl." He wedged his foot between her legs knocking her over. She quickly recovered landing on her feet.

Laura turned around coming at him with a series of side-kicks to the chest. She shrieked with furor as she leapt in the air coming down hard against his chest with her elbow. And in a final thrust of rage, as he stood up, she gave him a chop to the back of the neck as he fell on the floor.

Laura collapsed breathlessly next to her father as he lay in the hall recovering. She reached out her hand and helped him up. They sat side by side with their backs to the wall as they recovered.

Nathan turned to Gabriel and Peter. "Did we just witness an Irish Brawl?"

Peter nodded. "And probably the first one ever fought with martial arts…and all the parties were sober."

"Well, somebody's going be doing some drinking around here." Gabriel replied arduously. "Who's with me?"

Peter and Nathan filed in behind Gabriel and walked toward the rec room.

Laura looked at George tearfully. "Do you know that those two years I was away from Gabriel was the loneliest and saddest time in my life? I was dead inside. I woke up from a coma not knowing where my life went. I was fed a pack of lies. But my heart knew…he was out there and I could feel him. I didn't know his name. I couldn't see his face. But he was in my soul, dad." Laura closed her eyes as tears began to steam down her face. She looked at her father speaking slowly and controlled. "Every night when I closed my eyes, my body ached for a touch. Not just any touch, dad; his touch. And then one day he was back in my life. It was late at night and I saw him standing on a street corner. Oh, God I loved him…and I despised him. I knew what he was and I hated him. I tried to convince myself that I loved Mohinder, but I didn't. It was him. It was always him. And as much as I hated him, I wanted him. I loved him so much. I fought him every step of the way. I said terrible things to him…I wanted him to hate me as much as I hated him for making me love him. But then I couldn't fight him anymore. The moment I felt him touch me…when he made love to me that night…I can't even describe it to you. He restored me, Dad. He made me feel alive again. Gabriel and I have a love that is so rare and amazing." Laura began to smile dreamily as she remembered. "And then we found out we were having this little miracle created from our love…we got married…and then Seth came. Our lives have been an amazing miracle." She looked at George as her face twisted into an angry sneer. "And you…you are planning on giving him to Catherwood. The enemy." Her tears spilled out of her eyes uncontrollably. "How in the hell could you do this to us, Dad?"

"Laura." She heard Gabriel's gentle voice coming from behind her. He was standing there with Peter, Nathan, Brandon and Noah.

Laura looked around at all of them in confusion as they all looked at each other with intent. "What is going on?" She whispered.

"Baby, everything is not as it seems." Gabriel put his arms around her. "You need to listen to your dad on this one."

Laura looked at George confounded. "Dad?" She whispered.

George placed a loving hand on Laura's shoulder as he choked back tears. "Laura, we have all been working on this together and we have kept you in the dark for your own good."

She shook her head looking at all of them. "I don't understand."

"Laura, I am sure you know that Catherwood has wanted to take a child from this family for many centuries." George told her tenderly. "But every child has never had to power to do what he has needed. Until now that is."

Laura thought for a moment, then her eyes widened with horror. "Seth." She whispered, her voice filled with dread.

George nodded. "Yes Laura."

"Ok, I can see he wants a powerful child, but I just assumed he wanted Brandon, or me so he can have some sort of a mini-me while he sits back twirling his moustache trying to achieve world domination. Why does the child's powers matter?"

Gabriel put his hands on her shoulder and turned her toward him. "Baby, he wants Seth because he can bring back his wife, Siobhan."

"But how?" She whispered horrified. Then she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh God! He wants to kill Seth to bring back his wife!"

George nodded tearfully. "Yes."

She looked around at all of them. "And you were all in on this? All of you?"

"And Mr. Yamagatti when he was alive." Noah replied. "Even before and Gabriel met you, Laura, the special child you would give birth to was foretold in the prophecy."

"Yes." She nodded remembering. "When I had my vision quest, my mother told me I would give birth to a special child."

Noah nodded. "Well, the plan to execute Sylar went to shit..." Noah glared at George, who lowered his head. "But what your father didn't tell us was that Sylar was never going to be executed."

George nodded putting his hand on Noah's shoulder. "He was going to be rehabilitated and at some point returned to you. We didn't exactly count on you popping in and everything just went horribly wrong."

Laura shook her head. "Well, think of the bullshit we could have all avoided if only you had showed the cards you had in your hand, Dad, you arrogant asshole! What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wanted to protect my little girl and my grandson." He replied authoritivly.

"Ok, so what was the deal you made with handing Gabriel over to him?" Laura asked angrily.

"The plan was that if we turned Gabriel over to Catherwood, he would leave Seth alone." Noah replied.

Laura shook her head incredulously. "And you believe that shit?"

Gabriel put his hands on his shoulders. "Honey, I knew all about it all along."

Her face fell. "What?"

"Your dad and Noah came to me not long after the summit we had at our lake house last fall. They told me everything."

Laura's mouth dropped open as she shook her head. "And you went along with it and you didn't even tell me?"

"Laura, he was going to take our son." Gabriel replied defensively. "And he would have killed you to get to him. If you think that I wouldn't give my life and sell my soul to take care of my wife and my child, then you don't know anything about me!"

Laura thought back to the sacrifice Gabriel was prepared to make for her and she smiled softly. "Baby, I know you would die for me, and you would die for Seth. You have gone from being a murderer to a hero in every sense of the word and you have saved me so many times. And I love you more than there are words in this world to describe." They smiled at each other tenderly and softly kissed. Then Laura flew into a rage and knocked him square in the jaw.

"Ouch!" Gabriel shouted! "What in the fuck was that for?"

"That was for not having any faith in me!" She shouted. "And you can share that with everybody here and if Mr. Yamagatti was here, I would kick his ass too…I don't care if he taught me everything I know…Is there ever going to come a day that you people realize that _I don't need protecting_? I am supposed to be this all powerful being that is supposed to save the world from a nefarious evil monster because somewhere back in time, somebody decided I was going to do this! If the gods of…whatever in the hell they are gods of have enough faith in me to defeat Catherwood, what is it going to take for you assholes to have a little confidence in me? Now stop trying to protect me, because frankly, you SUCK at it…all of you!!!"

She pointed at George. "You are my dad and I love you. But you deserted me to go off and die and come back to life. I got along just fine without you for five years and I can get along without you now!"

She pointed to Gabriel. "You are the love of my life. But if you don't stop making decisions that affect me without telling me…well, I won't divorce you, but you aren't going to get laid for a long time."

She pointed at Noah. "You are bad-ass awesome on your own! Stop trying to be the front man for all these assholes! When are you going to learn that everybody who has ever ran this company is a fucking idiot! Including my dad! You are the almighty OZ…the man behind the curtain has no clue! Stop getting in the middle of all this bullshit, because frankly it is counterproductive and it makes you look incompetent."

She pointed at Brandon. "I'll get back to you later because I have no idea why I am pissed off at you, but I am…"

She pointed at Nathan and Peter. "And you two are guilty by association. You're here, you knew about it and you did nothing to stop it! So you suck too! Both of you!"

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Are you finished now?" He asked bristling under his collar.

"Oh hell no!" She replied with fire in her eyes. She spoke slowly and firmly. "Now about protecting my son from Catherwood. He is not getting my husband…and there is no fucking way in hell he is getting my son. Because let me tell you something about mothers. Just like our animal counterparts, we are fierce protectors. If anybody tries to harm or take our child, we can, and we will rip them to shreds!" Laura smiled ferociously. "Now that, combined with the powers God gave me…do you _think_ for even a second anybody is going to be able to take my child from me?" She turned to George. "So you tell your friend Catherwood that the deal is off! His wife can continue to burn in the fires of hell because that fucking asshole isn't getting my husband…and there is no way in hell either one of us is going to let him get our son! Because you said it yourself! Gabriel and I are both are powerful and together, we are unstoppable. We sired a powerful child together and nobody is going to touch us. So you tell Catherwood that he ain't getting shit!" She flopped down on the floor. "Now…I am done!"

George nodded. "Well, ok then." He looked around at the others. "My daughter sure knows how to get her Irish up."

The other's nodded quickly.

Brandon sat down next to Laura. "Look sis, you know I love you and in the beginning I thought as you did. When I learned the truth about who I was and that my own wife was in on the plan to take Seth from you and have us all killed, I was angry at him, but I soon realized the length's dad would go to protect you…to protect me." Brandon looked up at George. "Even though his methods and his plans are sometimes idiotic at best, he only wants the best for you."

"I know." Laura replied softly as she stood up. "And I love you for it. And don't think I don't know why you do it." Laura's eyes teared up. "Dad, mom is gone. She is never coming back. Stop trying to save her. There is nothing you could have done to protect her. As hard as it was for me to understand, her death was her destiny." Laura's body shook with tears. "She had to die so I could fight. She gave her life for me. Just like you would do for me. Just like I would do for Seth."

George's eyes began to well up. "I know. The thought of that monster killing anybody else I love just…" He began to weep. "I couldn't bear to lose you, my son, my grandson…or even my son-in-law and my two step sons."

Laura embraced her father. "Let it go Dad. What's done is done. You have done everything you can do. Just like with mom, sometimes we have to let fate run its course."

George caressed her face. "How did you get to be so wise?"

"I had two amazing parents." She smiled as they embraced each other again.

Peter stepped up beside Laura. "I hate to break this up, but we have a whole shitload of new soldiers that we brought here a few days ago, and although we have been treating them well, and they are much better off than they were at that prison, I am sure they are wondering if we are planning to address them."

"Good point." Gabriel replied. "And have we decided what to do about Oscar?"

"I almost forgot about him." Laura grimaced.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine." George replied. "I gave him a job."

Everyone turned and looked at George oddly. "You gave him a job?" Brandon asked.

"The man has skills overseeing a large prison population." George shrugged simply. "With all these people around here…Noah, Angela and I need some help."

"Um, Dad…the man used to work for Catherwood." Laura replied worriedly.

"And so did the new denizens you brought back with you." He replied. "They all got the Matt Parkman seal of approval. That's good enough for me."

Laura shrugged wrinkling her nose. "Ok, me too."

"Ok, so I say we call a town hall meeting for tonight." Peter held out his palms. "Anybody agree?"

"Yes." Noah nodded. "Lets go spread the word. 7pm tonight."

Everyone took off to inform the others.

Laura stood looking at Gabriel. "Shall we go get out son and go home?" She smiled.

"Not just yet." He whispered. He pulled her in kissing her softly. "Common." He took her hand and led her back to their apartment.

* * *

Mohinder finished up working in his lab and decided to call it a night. He started to walk down the hall to the apartment he shared with Scott and Molly. As he turned the corner, he walked smack Stacy who was rounding the corner with Niki, Celeste and little Emily. 

"You!" Mohinder stared venomously at her.

"Excuse me?" Stacy asked puzzled.

"You are the one who drugged my tea in Washington back in January!" He replied.

"No, that was me." Celeste stepped forward. "I am sorry, Dr. Suresh. But you have to understand I was under orders. I didn't have a choice."

Emily tugged on his pant leg. Mohinder kneeled down to her smiling. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Emily." She smiled at him. She leaned in whispering to Mohinder. "I know how talk to animals."

"Really!" Mohinder smiled. "Of all the people with special abilities I know, you are the first one I have ever met that can do that!"

He glared at Celeste. "I already know what your ability is."

"My mommy isn't bad." Emily told him. "The man she worked for was really bad and she was scared."

"This is your little girl?" He asked surprised.

"My little angel." She smiled.

"And your twin sister." He looked at Stacy. "Do you have an ability too?"

Stacy smiled flirtatiously at him. "Who is your favorite movie star?"

Mohinder thought for a moment. "Kareena Kapoor."

Stacy stared at the others. "Who?" She asked him.

"Mohinder, you may want to stick to American actors." Niki smiled. She looked at the others. "Mohinder was born and raised in Madras India. He is the son of a famous genetics professor and until we went off the grid, he was becoming quite the celebrity himself."

"Genetics." Stacy smiled looking Mohinder up and down as Niki bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Fascinating. Can I come by and look at some of your research sometime?"

"Um…of course." He nodded. "Come by anytime."

Niki and Celeste looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm waiting." Stacy laughed.

Mohinder looked at her confused. "What for?"

"Who is your favorite movie star…American."

"Um…Angelina Jolie." Mohinder shrugged.

Stacy rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair. When she took her hands away, she looked just like Angelina Jolie.

Mohinder grinned. "Very impressive. And what do you call that?"

"I don't know the technical name, but I call it glamming." Stacy smiled up at him.

"Well, that is quite remarkable." Mohinder marveled. "I would love to take sample from you one day to analyze your bloodline. And that goes for all of you."

Stacy's face fell. ""Um, ok. I'll do that. Well, now that we have had the grand tour, I think we are going to go back to our homes." She gave him the once over, smiling approvingly at him. "Nice to meet you, doctor."

"Likewise." He half-smiled. "Celeste, always a pleasure." He glowered skeptically at her. He held out his hand to Emily. " And Emily…very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Emily smiled shaking his hand softly."

They all left as Niki stood next to Mohinder shaking her head. She reached out and smacked him. "Oh my God!" She shouted.

He looked at her taken aback. "What?" He shrugged incredulously.

She rolled her eyes. "_I would love to take sample from you one day to analyze your bloodline._" She said mockingly. "Mohinder! What in the fuck was _THAT_? She was doing everything but strip naked in front of you to let you know she wants you."

"Who? Stacy?" He shook his head. "I thought she was just showing off her ability after she learned who I am."

"Oh common!" Niki shook her head. "Do you really think a woman with a face and a body like that even remotely gives a shit about science? No, but she is most definitely interested in the scientist!"

"Really!" He smiled flabbergasted. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about her doing something nasty to my tea."

"Mohinder, I have been with these guys all afternoon." Niki said sincerely. "They all seem like good people who just lost their way temporarily. Believe me, I can relate."

Mohinder nodded. "I suppose your right. After all if Sylar can change, I guess anybody can."

"So you finally admit he's not such a bad guy." Niki smiled.

Mohinder held up a finger. "Well, the man did kill my father. But some of what I have been reading, I am starting to believe Peter and Laura when they say he never had a choice."

"The Pediasoltate testing." Niki nodded. "I was wondering when that was all going to come up again."

"Well, there is more to research, but I really think the founding fathers of the company were playing God and Gabriel was a victim in their twisted little game." Mohinder sighed. "But right now, I have more pressing things to research. And it may require working with Gabriel and Brandon."

"The Catherwood Gene?" Niki asked.

Mohinder nodded. "I have been analyzing his DNA samples for quite some time. I want to see the genetic breakdown from Gabriel who is many generations removed and Brandon who descends from him by one generation. I want to know where his weaknesses are and how we can use those weaknesses to destroy him."

Niki nodded impressed. "So why don't you invite your new lady friend over and tell her all about it. I'm sure she'll just want to jump your bones after hearing all about it."

"Oh, do shut up." They both laughed as Mohinder put his arm around her and they started heading back to their apartments.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Laura closed her eyes clutching leg of the couch as Gabriel collapsed against her chest. "What got into you?" She asked him breathlessly. 

"Watching you out there exchanging blows with your dad and then getting all fierce out there with us." He grinned. "You know watching you get all fired up makes me hot." He rolled off of her laying on his back pulling her into his arms. "We haven't been able to make love like this in so long." He kissed her softly. "You make me crazy, pretty lady."

"And still you make me weak every time you look at me." She whispered caressing his face. "God, I love you."

"I know." He smiled stroking her hair away from her face.

"You know?" She playfully smacked him. "Are you trying to go Han Solo on me?"

"I heard what you said to your dad." He whispered kissing her softly, tears in his eyes. "I still wonder some days how you could have ever fallen in love with me. What we have is so special…amazing. I still look at you and I can't believe your real sometimes."

She placed her hand over his, gently massaging it. "Oh, I'm real alright. And I fell in love with you because I could only see the good in you. Even when I found out who you were, I still loved you desperately." She kissed him softly. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't ever leave you." He replied holding her close as she closed her eyes against his chest. "Well, I guess we should probably go pick up out son now."

"Not yet." Laura whispered as she climbed on top of him kissing him feverishly. Their bodies melted together once again as they began to make love.

**End of Part 58**


	59. Chapter 59

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 59 – Ireland

_Two Months Later  
__Galway Ireland_

"My God it's beautiful here." Peter watched in awe as he stood with Laura and Seth looking out at the green rolling hills and the sea.

"It is." Laura replied smiling. "I have been here many times in my dreams and my visions, but to really be standing here, it is even more wonderful than I could have ever imagined."

"So, what…we just walk up to a house as ask them to put us up for the night?" He asked looking at her oddly.

"Absolutely." Laura replied happily. "I mean, I'm sure we could find a Hilton, but my dad told me the only way to experience Ireland is to partake in the culture."

"By freeloading at somebody's house?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Oh just quit your bellyaching and common!" She grabbed his hand and led him to a small pub.

Inside the pub was cozy and quaint. There were two elderly gentlemen sitting in the corner drinking beers while playing a game of checkers. There was an older couple in another corner eating breakfast and behind the counter was a middle aged man and a woman who appeared to be man and wife. Laura and Peter slowly approached them.

"Good morning." Laura smiled. "We were hoping you could tell us where we could stay for the night. There are eight of us traveling."

The man and woman both turned and looked at them. The woman broke out in a beaming smile and immediately ran to look at Seth. "Oh, what a beautiful child"

"Thank you." Laura smiled. "He's my first."

"And this is his father?" The woman looked at Peter approvingly.

"No." Laura laughed. "This is my brother, Peter. My name is Laura Ryan."

Everybody in the pub stopped what they were doing and stared at Laura in amazement.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked nervously.

"Christ be! Daughter of Grace Malone." The man behind the bar whispered in astonishment. "You are the one!"

The two men in the corner went running out the door.

Laura looked nervously at Peter who only offered a confused smile in return.

"What's going on?" She whispered to him.

"I think you're famous in these parts." He replied as she shot him a dirty look.

The man came from behind the bar. "I'm sorry to frighten ye, lassie. But fer many years we hear of the legend of Grace Malone and how her kin will one day come and take the life of Phinneus Catherwood."

"You mean, people know about this?" Laura asked amazed.

"Aye!" The man replied. "The legend of Grace Malone has been the talk of this village for centuries. We have been told of the one who come forth and destroy Catherwood in his time would be Laura Grace Ryan. Tis this not ye?"

Laura shrugged. "Um, yes that would be me. I guess I am surprised anybody knows about the prophecy. I just learned about it recently myself."

The woman took Laura by the arm and led her to the window. "Up there on that hill, ye will find the home of Grace Malone. There is a pentagram burnt into the ground. That is the place where she died. And that is the place where the legend says her daughter Catraoine took her own life."

Laura stared at the woman venomously. "She did not take her own life! She was murdered!"

The woman, Peter and the other bar patrons all stared at Laura flabbergasted.

"Laura?" Peter approached her slowly.

"I'm sorry." Laura shook her head. "I don't know where that came from." She looked at the woman. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

The woman only smiled and nodded her head. "It's ok, child. We be honored to have ye in our establishment. Ye and yer friends will stay here with us tonight! There is plenty of room upstairs and ye are welcome to stay as long as ye wish!"

"Thank you." Laura smiled warmly. "That is very kind of you. If it helps, there are three married couples so we can double up. And my brother is a widower, but he has his son."

The woman turned to Peter. "Oh, me sorry to hear of yer loss, laddie."

Laura and Peter looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Oh no! This is my step-brother. My real brother Brandon recently lost his wife. Peter is married to a very beautiful woman."

The man came out from behind the bar. "Well, then by all means ye are welcome if all these lovely ladies will be accompanying ye!"

"Thank you." Peter shook his hand smiling.

"Yer welcome, lad." The man replied slapping Peter on the shoulder. "Aengus Murphy at yer service. This is me lovely wife Maeve."

All of the sudden the doors burst open and dozens of people came running in. "There she is!" One of the two old men who were in the pub when Peter and Laura walked in called out. "The daughter of Grace Malone."

Laura stood nervously as the town people stared at her expectantly. "Um…hello." She finally uttered.

Everyone began to cheer for her as a small band began to play music. Maeve took Seth from Laura as one of the men pulled her out onto the floor and began to dance with her. Laura smiled apprehensively at first, then began to beam happily as she realized she knew the steps.

At that moment, Gabriel, Niki, Alan, Celeste, Brandon and Jake all came in as they followed the commotion in the street.

Brandon and Gabriel began to laugh. "Well, you gotta hand it to my sister. She sure knows how to work the room."

Gabriel smiled proudly as he watched Laura dance. "Yes, she does. Excuse me." Gabriel approached Laura dancing with the gentleman on the floor. He tapped the man on the shoulder to cut in. "May I dance with my wife?"

"Of course, laddie!" The man stepped aside as Laura and Gabriel embraced.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" He asked her smiling. "You have two left feet!"

"I know, but I just got out here and it all came to me." She shrugged. "You want to give it a try?"

"Why not?" Gabriel grinned as he watched Laura dance. He started to follow along and was also shocked to realize he knew the steps also. "Ok, this is weird."

"Baby, this whole day has been weird." She laughed. "These people know about the prophecy. And now you and I can both dance this jig."

Gabriel started looking around.

"What are you looking for?" She asked him.

"I'm looking for Rod Sterling. I feel like we just stumbled into the Twilight Zone." He shook his head.

Laura shot him a dirty look.

"Well, you gotta admit this is pretty weird." He replied. "I can't dance for shit and neither can you, but look at us."

"I know!" She nodded. "When I told them my name it was they all looked at me like I had three heads. Talk about weird."

"It appears your bad-ass reputation precedes you, my love." He kissed her softly.

Laura began to giggle. "I know we just got here, but I love Ireland. These people are just amazing!" They both looked at the woman holding Seth dancing with him.

"It looks like our son has found a friend." Gabriel smiled. "So did you and Peter find a place for us to stay?"

"Right here." She smiled. "Aengus and Maeve have offered us rooms upstairs."

"Um…do we get our own room with Seth?" Gabriel asked her nervously.

"I believe so." Laura replied. "At least…I hope so."

Peter, Brandon, Jake, Niki, Alan and Celeste were sitting in the corner watching the action take place.

"Laura is like the town hero." Alan grinned taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, they knew all about the prophecy, Grace Malone, Catherwood…." Peter replied. "Everything."

Niki noticed Peter's odd expression. "Baby, what's going on?"

"Laura has been acting kind of weird since we got here." He said thoughtfully as he took a sip of his beer. "She has been saying things out of the blue and…" he pointed to Laura and Gabriel dancing. "you know neither one of those two can dance. Something weird is going on."

Brandon leaned forward. "Like what?"

"Well, the legend is that Grace Malone's daughter, Catraoine committed suicide by jumping off the cliff into the sea. When Maeve told her that she got defensive and insisted that she was murdered. She looked almost pissed off like she was personally offended by the comment. Then when everyone was taken aback, Laura apologized all over the place."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah, that is weird. Even for my sister."

"Ok, so what's the plan tomorrow?" Celeste asked looking at Peter. "Those caves are way at the bottom of the cliffs. How do we plan on getting down there?"

"Laura and I are going to repel." Peter replied.

"What?" They looked up to find Gabriel standing there with Laura shaking her head.

"I hadn't gotten a chance to tell him!" She glared at Peter. "Thanks a lot!"

"You are not going to make my wife climb down a rope hanging over the sea cliffs!" He sneered. "It ain't happening!" He turned and looked at Laura. "Are you insane?"

"Honey, I have repelled hundreds of times." She replied. "My dad and I used to go on weekend hikes and we used to go climbing and repelling."

"Yeah, and before you came back into the picture, Laura and I used to go to your cabin and hike up on the granite ridge. We spent many weekends repelling down from there." Peter replied. "We both know what we're doing, Gabriel."

"Yeah, but that was before she became a mother!" He argued. "I'm sorry baby, but I am putting my foot down." He turned to Peter. "Why can't you just teleport into the cave?"

"Too dangerous." He shook his head. "I don't know the coordinates and I could end up in a precarious position. I'm not about to put either one of us into that kind of danger."

Laura stood in front of Gabriel touching his face. "Honey, I know how to do this. I'll be fine!"

Gabriel looked down at her skeptically. "Really?"

Laura smiled caressing his face. "Really. And even if I do get hurt, I got my own personal healer right there."

Gabriel nodded. "Ok, but I am going to be standing right there. And you will wear the proper attire."

"Honey, please!" Laura glowered at him. "I'm a professional."

"Yeah…when I met you, you were and architect." He scoffed. "And now you're a…oh hell, I have no freaking idea what you are now!"

Laura giggled. "Isn't that the whole point?"

Gabriel just shook his head.

* * *

Later that night the team sat in the pub along with the town folk eating mussels, Irish stew, fish and chips along with some other unknown delicacies. There was a group in the corner playing Irish music on the accordion, drums, flute, mandolin and bouzouki. Patrons were dancing as the team sat and watched. 

"This is a lot of fun." Niki smiled at Laura. "I'm glad we decided to hang around for a few days."

Laura nodded. "Yeah, we deserve a break. And I've always wanted to see where this all began."

"So tomorrow we are going to go look for the scrolls?" Alan asked her.

Laura nodded. "That's the plan."

"But not until I have fed ye children the proper breakfast." Maeve sat down some more beer in front of them.

"If we have room." Brandon grinned. "This food is delicious!"

"Well, you are our special guests!" She smiled happily looking at Laura. "You are like royalty to us here."

"Oh please!" Gabriel wrinkled his brow. "Don't let this all go to her head."

"Hey, I will wear my fifteen minutes of fame proudly." Laura smiled kissing him.

Gabriel and Peter were particularly fond of a pile of deep fried fare in front of him. "These are good!" Gabriel took another bite followed by a sip of beer. "What is this?"

"Coileach miotal lómhar." Aengus replied as Laura, Brandon, and Alan all began to laugh hysterically.

"Um…what's so funny?" Peter asked apprehensively.

"Should we tell them?" Brandon snickered.

"Tell us what?" Gabriel wrinkled his nose.

"You're eating Rooster balls!" Laura told them as the others doubled over laughing. Peter spit it out of his mouth while Gabriel continued eating unaffected.

"Um, dude!" Peter grimaced. "You are eating the part of the rooster where the little swimming chickens live. Those are testicals!"

Gabriel shrugged taking another bite. "And I used to eat brains. What's your point?"

"He's got a point." Brandon replied trying one. "You know, these aren't half bad." Everybody reached across to try one.

"Thanks anyway." Niki grimaced. "I'll stick to the fish and chips."

"Yeah, me too." Laura replied. "I'll take your word for it."

Seth began to wail as Laura stood up. "Well, that's my queue to get this little guy some dinner and bed."

"I'll go with you." Gabriel finished off his beer standing up.

"Yeah, me too." Brandon stood up stretching. "Jakers here has had quite the day. I think he's ready for bed."

"I'm not tired daddy!" Jake said rubbing his eyes.

"Sure you aren't." Niki smiled as she reached out giving Jake a hug. "You get some sleep little guy! Tomorrow you, me and Seth are going to have some fun, ok?"

"Ok." Jake smiled. "Good night."

"I'll show you all to yer quarters." Maeve said as she led the group upstairs. "She pointed to two doors. "Ok, the men in this room, ladies in the other. The water closet is right down the hall."

Everyone looked at each other confused. "Um, we aren't able to sleep with our mates?" Niki asked wearily.

"Oh no…not enough room fer that." Maeve smiled. "Ok, there's plenty of towels and linens. Help yerself. Pleasant dreams." She walked off down the hall.

Everyone turned and glowered at Laura, who rolled her eyes. "Ok, guys look. It is only one night. Two tops. It will not kill us to spend the night away from our significant others. Besides, we've been having a great time and they have been so nice. I think it is a small price to pay, don't you think."

"No!" Everyone replied in unison.

She shook her head. "Ok fine, it sucks! But after these people have treated us so kindly, how can we insult them by leaving? So why don't you guys just buck up and try to enjoy yourselves for once. You might actually enjoy it!"

Gabriel, Peter, Brandon and Alan all looked at each other. "Ok the first one of you who farts, I am opening up your head!" Gabriel warned them.

"You're the one who's been eating rooster balls and beer." Brandon glowered at him. "I don't think you're going to be boofing the scent of roses out your ass."

Laura leaned into Niki and Celeste. "Tell me again why this was a good idea?"

Celeste and Niki just smiled at her shaking their heads.

* * *

Later that night after everyone was asleep, Laura awoke with a start. 

In the middle of her bedroom was a red headed girl about twelve years old. She was shrouded with light. Laura sat up staring at her.

The girl motioned Laura to follow her. She looked at Seth who was sound asleep.

"Don't worry." The girl whispered to her. "He'll be alright. There is something I need to show you."

She held out her hand which Laura took apprehensively.

In a flash of light she found herself standing on the cliffs in front of Grace Malone's cottage. She turned and looked at the girl who was smiling up at her.

"Who are you?" Laura asked her.

"My name is Meg Catherwood." She replied. "I am the daughter of Catraoine and Phillip Catherwood. I am your Grandmother many generations removed."

"Are you a spirit?" Laura asked her wearily.

"Do I look real?" She smiled up at Laura.

Laura shook her head. "I just don't know what's real anymore and what is an illusion. Why did you bring me here?"

"There is something I need you to see." The Meg replied.

Laura looked out among the sea cliffs. The cottage which was ruins when she arrived was once again restored. Laura watched as a young woman walked out of the cottage and stood by the cliffs. She rubbed her eyes. The woman looked exactly like her.

"Who is that?" Laura whispered.

"That is my mother, Catraoine Catherwood." Meg whispered. She looked at Laura smiling. "She looks just like ye."

"Yes, she does." Laura whispered as she began to swoon. "Why does this all seem so familiar to me?"

Laura gasped as a man walked out of the cottage who looked just like Gabriel. He wore his long wavy hair tied back in a pony tail. He stared at the woman next to the cliffs and approached her slowly.

"That's me father." Meg told Laura. "Listen."

"Ye have been distant tonight, Catraoine." He whispered gently to her.

Catraoine turned around to face him. "Tonight is the night Phillip. I can feel it. I will not live to see the morning. Ye must promise me that ye will take care of Megan so she will fight for me one day."

Phillip took her in his arms. "No, me love! I will not allow it! I will fight him for ye!"

"No Phillip." She shook her head tearfully. "Tis not the prophecy. I must die and give my powers to Meg so one day the chosen one will slaughter the beast! Tis what I must do."

Laura looked at Meg. "I feel like I've been here. Like I've seen all this before…what's going on?"

"Watch and listen." Meg whispered.

They heard a sound in the distance which sounded like a low rumble.

"What is that?" Phillip tried to protect Catraoine, but she stood her ground armed with her sword.

"Oh my God!" Laura shouted. "That's my sword! The one Mr. Yamagatti gave to me!"

Meg nodded. "Aye. It was the sword of my grandmother. Every woman in our line has carried that sword. And now it is with ye."

Laura looked back at the couple horrified. "It's Catherwood." She whispered. They heard him coming from the hills. Laura closed her eyes. "Phillip! It's yer father! Ye must go inside and tend to Meg." She opened her eyes and she was standing on the cliffs with Phillip. "Oh my God!" She whispered. "It's me!"

She turned around as she heard Phillip scream in terror. Catherwood had manifested into a large and horrifying beast. "Phillip! RUN!" She screamed.

But it was too late. Catherwood had him in his grasp.

"You dare betray me, my son!" He hissed. "Tonight, your woman dies!"

"No father!" Phillip shouted. "Do not kill her! It is I who has forsaken ye! Do not make her suffer!"

Catherwood turned around and headed toward Catraoine who stood ready for him. As he began to come down upon her, Phillip stood in the way and was quickly swept away off the cliffs into the sea.

"PHILLIP!" Laura screamed. She ran to the edge of the cliffs and watched his body being washed out to sea. _"Gabriel."_ She whispered horrified.

Suddenly Meg, who had been standing by came running. "Mama." She began to cry. "Father!" She screamed when she saw her mother's tears.

"Meg!" Laura screamed at her. "Get away from here!"

"I won't leave ye Mama!" Meg cried.

Turning around she faced Catherwood. "Ye have taken my love from me! And soon it will be my turn. But me child will take me power and one day she will end her life for her child. Until the day comes that I will rise up again and it will be me that will slay ye, Catherwood! It will be me in yer darkest hour that will rise up and kill ye, in this very spot. I will kill ye and yer evil will no longer mar the world."

"Mama! No!" Meg screamed.

"Meg, remember this, me beautiful girl." She began to weep. "I love ye and I will be watching you from me place in heaven. Do not be afraid. I am always with ye."

As she turned around to face Catherwood, she held up her sword. Just as Catherwood began to smite her, she saw his heart was exposed. "His heart." Laura whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she felt herself lifted up high and flung off the cliffs into the ocean. Her body landing on the rocks. For a moment she lived. As she lay dying, she saw a small cave. Inside the cave a woman stood staring at her.

"Find the scrolls, Laura." The woman whispered. "Ye must find the scrolls."

"Grace Malone." Laura whispered as she felt the life drain from her and died.

* * *

Laura awoke with a start in her bed. She looked around where she could see Niki and Celeste both sleeping. Seth was fast asleep in the basket she and Maeve and made for him to sleep in. 

"Was it a dream?" She whispered.

Once again she heard the whisper. "Laura. Ye must find the scrolls."

Laura looked around the room. She quickly ran out into the hallway where Gabriel was waiting for her. She tearfully ran to his arms.

"Baby, what is it?" He asked her stroking her hair as she sobbed against his shoulder.

"How did you know to find me here?" She asked through her sobs.

"I just knew you needed me." He kissed her forehead. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream again?"

"Gabriel." She whispered. "I saw you die."

"What?" He asked her shocked.

"Phillip Catherwood. And Catraoine. They were us, Gabriel. It was us! I was there. I was Catraoine. I died! And as I died I could see Catherwood's heart. When he raised me up to throw me off the cliffs, I could see it. And then I saw the entrance to the cave. Grace Malone was standing there telling me to find the scrolls. Their guiding me, Gabriel. They are guiding us."

Gabriel leaned back against the wall. "Ok, back up a second. What do you mean they were us? You mean like in reincarnation?"

Laura quickly nodded. "Honey, you know if you asked me just two hours ago, I would have told you it was all bullshit, but I saw it all happen with my own eyes. I remembered! I was standing there next to the cliffs with Meg and it all started coming back to me. Then I became Catraoine. Gabriel, she looked just like me. And Phillip…he looked just like you with long hair! She even had my sword. The one Mr. Yamagatti gave me. We have always known our souls have met before, and now we know for sure."

"Ok, slow down there, ace." He whispered. "Let me catch up. First of all, who in the hell is Meg?"

"Our daughter!" Laura whispered loudly. "I mean, their daughter. Pretty redhead."

Gabriel pulled her in close. "Well, if you tell me, I believe it." He kissed her forehead. "So back up to Catherwood. You said you could see his heart?"

Laura nodded. "He was more horrific than I have ever seen him before. He was at least fifteen feet tall. He had horns. There was nothing human about him! But when he raised his arms to throw me off the cliff, his chest opened up and I could see his heart exposed. I think I was supposed to see it all."

"Well, was it real, or was it a dream?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I really don't know. It all felt real, but I woke up in bed."

"Well, speaking of which, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He kissed her forehead. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." She smiled softly. "God, I miss sleeping next to you."

"Me too." He pulled her in kissing her softly. "But just think how great it's going to be when we get back in our own bed. I think we'll have to talk to Sandra about babysitting." He wiggled his eye brows at her.

"Again?" She giggled. She leaned in to kiss him just as Seth began to cry. Laura looked down at her night shirt which was wet around her nipples. "Great!"

Gabriel chuckled. "Does that ever go away?"

"Yeah, probably when he gets ready for college." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her gently. "Now get in there and feed the prince before he wakes the kingdom."

Laura giggled as they both went back to their rooms.

When she got back in her room, there was a woman sitting in a chair by the window holding Seth. She looked up at Laura and smiled.

"Mom?" Laura whispered.

**END OF PART 59**


	60. Chapter 60

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 60 – View to a Kill

Laura stared at the woman sitting in the chair rocking Seth. At first glance she reminded her of her mother, but as she looked again, she could see the woman was older.

"Who are you?" Laura whispered.

Not answering Laura's question, the woman looked down at Seth adoringly. "I remember him being this small. He was such a sweet baby. He never gave me any trouble. When he was a teenager, well that's an entirely different legend all together."

Laura looked at the woman's face; into her eyes. "Oh my God." She whispered in awe. "How is this possible?"

"We didn't grow up to be such a bad looking old lady, did we?" She smiled softly at Laura.

"How did you get here?" Laura asked her still stunned.

"An old friend of ours gave me a ride." She looked over her shoulder at an older gentleman standing in the corner with his arms folded smiling at her.

Laura slowly walked to the gentleman studying his face. "Peter?"

"How are you young lady." He grinned. "It's good to see you again."

Laura smiled shaking her head. It was Peter. He was older with salt and pepper hair and lines in his face. He was still handsome with the same devastating smile. "Isn't this going to break some sort of time…space continuum, or whatever the heck you call it?"

They both chuckled. "Well, let's hope not." Older Laura half-smiled.

"So why are you here?" Laura looked at them both. "I've had visits from my mother, Mr. Yamagatti, my son, Grace Malone, her children…I guess it's only fitting you two show up. Who's next? Am I going to get visits from three spirits at midnight?"

Peter and Older Laura began to laugh. "I forgot how much of a smart ass I was." She laughed.

"Was my ass! You still are." Peter chortled.

"If I wanted you opinion, I'd slap it out of you." Older Laura glared at him.

Laura looked at Peter smiling softly. "I see we haven't changed."

Laura noticed that Peter was watching Niki sleeping. "I'd forgotten how beautiful she was." He whispered.

"Was?" Laura's face grew pale as she watched Peter looking at her. "Is she…."

"No." Peter half smiled. "She won't die. At least not in the war. I will lose her for a time and when she returned to me… she just wasn't the same." He choked back tears. "I lost her in 2025. A type of cancer that there was not a cure for…then."

"Gabriel?" Laura looked at her older self who looked down shaking her head.

"In the world I live in my husband is lost to me forever." She began to cry. "Catherwood took him from me."

"No! No!" Laura shook her head quickly. "I thought once we got the Golden Ratio correct he will live."

Older Laura looked at her sternly. "Laura, Catherwood took him from me and he turned him against us. He became Sylar once again. Once Catherwood's evil took a hold of him, not even my heart could bring him back." She looked down and began to sob.

Laura looked at Peter. "What isn't she telling me?"

Peter walked to her gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "On the day of the battle, you stood off against Catherwood. Sylar was at his side. You tried and tried to make him remember you and your love, but then he tried to kill you. You had no choice. Before you killed Catherwood, you ran your sword through Sylar's heart."

"NO!" Laura screamed. "It's not true! Gabriel is my heart and I am his! He would never turn on me! He once was prepared to die for me!" "Why are you telling me this?" Laura began to sob. "What is the point of fighting if when this is through Gabriel will not be at my side."

"Because, you have a chance to save him, Laura." Older Laura looked up at her whispering through her tears. "On the day he is taken from you, you must let him go. It will be difficult, but it is what you must do."

"But if I have to let him go, then how do I save him?" Laura asked, her voice filled with dismay.

She spoke gravely. "Tomorrow you will venture into the cave. Inside the cave you will find the scrolls. Now here is what I know now that I did not know then. I have learned the scrolls will be found inside a wooden box. Inside that box are many treasures. All of them are valuable, but not to your pursuit. Leave them. They will not help you." She leaned forward looking Laura deep in her eyes. "Except for one. Inside the box you will find a ring. That ring contains an enchantment that will protect him. If he carries that ring, he will be safe from Catherwood's evil."

"Ok, so I just give him the ring and tell him to keep it with him?" Laura asked her hopefully.

Older Laura nodded. "That is correct. But Catherwood must never know he has it."

Laura stared skeptically at her. "If you know about the rings properties, then why didn't you retrieve it from the caves?"

"Because when I learned of their existence, it was too late." She stared at Laura sternly. "And as I told you there are things I have learned that you have yet to learn. It is part of your journey. But I will stop at nothing to save my Gabriel. I fought the beast and I won. The world was saved. But without my love by my side, it all meant nothing to me. We have to save him, Laura. The world owes me that much."

Older Laura then stood up putting Seth back in his basket, kissing him gently on his head. She walked to Laura taking her hands. Laura could see her face clearly now. She could see the years of pain in her eyes and the strength in every line of her face. When she spoke, her voice was filled with power and determination. She was in her early sixties, but with minimal gray in her hair and her green eyes still full of fire, she still had the fight of a much younger woman.

Older Laura stared at her smiling. "We must leave you now. We have saved the world, it is now your turn. Tomorrow when you find the scrolls. Listen to their message. Do not make the same mistakes I made."

"But how will I know the truth?" Laura asked turning around.

They were gone.

Laura looked at Seth laying in the basket sleeping so soundly. "Give me trouble when you're a teenager…I don't think so!"

As she laid her head back down on her bed, she thought of what Laura told her. She thought of Gabriel. Her Gabriel with his wonderful smile and his gentle dark eyes. "No." She whispered to herself. "He found the light. This can't happen!" She looked down at her wedding ring, clutching it tightly against her heart. "I won't give up on you, Gabriel. Catherwood will never have you. We have fought too hard to get here and I'll be damned if I am going to allow him to take you away from me forever.

She pulled the blankets around her, then curled up and began to cry.

* * *

"This is really good, Maeve!" Brandon smiled taking a second helping of Irish sausage and potatoes. "I could sit here and eat your cooking all day." 

"Yeah, it looks like you are." Peter laughed.

Everybody was present but Laura.

"Where is your better half?" Celeste asked Gabriel.

"Good question." He said looking around. "Probably getting Seth together. I better to see if she needs some help." He stood up and walked up the stairs.

He found her holding Seth sitting next to the window with a sad look in her eye. "Baby?" He said softly.

She turned around wiping her tears. "Hey." She smiled at him.

"What's going on?" He asked her gently stroking her hair.

"I didn't sleep very well." She smiled sadly at him. "I had a lot on my mind."

He looked into her sad eyes caressing her face. "Are you ok?"

She looked into his eyes sadly. "Yeah. I'll tell you all about it when we get home."

He took Seth from her and laid him in his basket. Then he walked back to her slowly putting his arms around her. She held on to him tightly her eyes filling up with tears.

"I guess we better get down stairs." He said softly.

"Not yet." She whispered. "Don't let go of me."

"Never." He whispered as he pulled her in to him tighter. They both stood holding each other looking out the window at the sea.

* * *

"So this is where it all began." Laura, Gabriel and Peter stood looking at the ruins of the home that once belonged to Grace Malone. 

They all stared at the ground where the pentagram was forged. "It's hard to believe it has been here all these years with all the weather and salt from the sea." Peter marveled. "It is truly amazing."

"It is protected by the spirits of Laura's ancestors." Gabriel replied.

They both turned and looked at Gabriel. "How did you know that?" Laura asked looking at him oddly.

"I don't know…I just did." Gabriel looked at the ground thoughtfully.

"Too many weird things have been happening." Peter shook his head. "Lets get this over with so we can get home. I love it here, but this whole experience is starting to creep me out."

"I'll second that." Gabriel concurred.

"So the cave is about fifty feet down and to the left about ten feet." Laura told Peter as they secured their ropes.

As they got their gear together, Gabriel approached Laura slowly. "You be careful." He kissed her tenderly.

"Baby, I'll be fine!" She assured him softly. "I've been doing this for years."

"Ok." He nodded then turned to Peter. "Let anything happen to her and I'll cut your rope."

"Gabriel!" Laura glowered at him.

"Sorry." He smiled still leering at Peter who rolled his eyes.

"Overprotective much?" Peter taunted him.

Gabriel smirked as he lifted his hand and sent Peter out over the cliffs spinning around in mid air.

"_GABRIEL_!" Laura shouted.

"Ok, fine!" He lured Peter back in. Peter immediately ran at him, but Laura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, look you two!" She glared at them both. "This is dangerous and serious! We need to concentrate, so stop fucking around! Peter, I'm sorry my husband is acting like an ass." She turned to Gabriel. "I know you are worried and I love you for it, but for the love of God, please stop picking on Peter. He and I work well as a team when it comes to the athletic stuff. And you have said it yourself many times, this kind of thing is not for you! So just stop it! Now!"

He took a deep breath and turned to Peter. "Sorry man." He held out his hand and they shook.

"Look, it's cool." Peter replied. "I know you're worried. You have a bad habit of taking things out on the world when you worry about her."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. But after thinking she was dead for two years…well, you get the idea."

Laura lowered her eyes, but said nothing. "Are you ready?" She asked Peter.

"Let's do this thing." He replied as he lowered himself over the side of the cliff. They lowered themselves down slowly, careful to stay aligned with the rock as to not get knocked about by the winds.

Gabriel stood from the top of the cliffs watching them. "Well what do you know! They made it!"

Laura reached the bottom first and detached herself from the rope. She helped Peter find his footing.

"If I remember correctly, the cave is just over here." Laura started to walk toward the cave entrance.

"Laura." Peter stopped for a moment as she turned around looking curiously at him. "Before we go in there, why don't you tell me what's up?"

"Am I that transparent?" She grimaced.

"Yeah, you're that transparent." Peter chuckled.

Laura sat down on a rock. "Well, it's a few things really…" She told him about the dream she had about Meg Catherwood taking her to witness the battle between Catraoine and Catherwood, and then about her visit from their future selves.

"Wow!" Peter shook his head. "No wonder you're so nervous."

"It's a lot to process." She half-smiled.

"So how do I look at age sixty-one?" He asked. "Am I good looking?"

"Yes Peter. You're still a pretty boy." Laura laughed. "You will be happy to know that like a fine wine, you have improved with age. You still have that little boy smile and thank God you got rid of those stupid bangs!"

"Um, I did that a long time ago!" He grinned.

"I know…I just like to rib you about it still." She playfully smacked him. "Let's go find those scrolls." She slapped his knee, then stood up and walked carefully toward the cave.

"So what are we looking for?" Peter asked Laura as they entered the cave.

"A wooden box that is about five-hundred years old." Laura replied looking around. "This is going to take a while." She sighed as she looked at all the various artifacts strewn around the cave.

"Holy shit!" Peter gaped in awe. "What the hell is this place."

"Probably a repository for pirates to hide their treasure." She looked around feeling overwhelmed. "Well, if the Petrellis or the Ryans ever find themselves short on cash, we know where to go. Shit! I don't even know where to start."

"You said a wooden box, right?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah." Laura replied looking through the cave.

"Like this one?" Peter pointed to a plain box.

Laura carefully walked over. "Could be. Let's take a look." She removed a screwdriver from her backpack and carefully pried the box open.

"Whoa!" Peter gasped as he looked at the family treasures inside the box. "What is all this?"

"Completely useless to us." Laura sifted through the contents of the box until she found three scrolls. She and Peter each opened one. "This looks like the pictures Mr. Yamagatti showed me in the book."

"What do you think it all says?" Peter tried to read it.

"Well if it says I just saved fifteen percent on my auto insurance I am going to be really pissed off." Laura replied as Peter laughed. "Well, let's take them to Alan and see what he can do." She once again began to sift through the box.

"What are you looking for now?" Peter asked.

She looked up at him. "The ring."

Peter began helping her look. "What does it look like?"

Laura looked up glowering at him. "Um…round…gold. Other than that, I have no idea."

"Maybe like this?" Peter pulled a small ring out of the box looking at it. He put it in Laura's hand who jolted back when the ring touched her hand.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "Yeah, this is it."

"Are you sure?" He asked looking through the box.

"I'm positive." Laura replied putting the scrolls into her backpack carefully placing the ring on her finger. "I don't know how I know, I can just feel it. Let's get going before the winds pick up."

They carefully exited the cave and made their way back to the ropes.

* * *

As Gabriel stood waiting, Brandon joined him. "Any sign of them yet?" 

He peered over the cliff. "Not yet. They've been down there for a while."

"So what's up with my sister?" Brandon asked him. "She seems a little strange today, even for her."

"She had either a dream, a vision, or a ghost come to her last night where she witnessed Catraoine battle with Catherwood. Not much of a battle…Phillip Catherwood tried to save her and he was killed, then she died shortly after. Now here is the part where it gets weirder; she swears with Catherwood says is true. She was Catraoine Catherwood and I was Phillip. They looked exactly like us. When she saw the battle taking place, it all came back to her and then she was the one fighting Catherwood."

Brandon shuddered shaking his head. "Yeah, that is weird. But for her…nothing out of the ordinary."

"I know." Gabriel nodded. "When I went to check on her this morning, she seemed really sad and determined to get to the scrolls. She said we would talk when we get home. I have seen that look in her eye before when she found out about the golden ratio, so she must have learned about something else. The way she was holding on to me this morning, it probably has something to do with me."

Brandon patted his back. "Well, if I can help, I'm there for you, bro."

Gabriel turned and smiled at him. "Thanks man. You're the best." They peered over the edge and saw Laura and Peter starting to climb up the cliff. "Here they come." They ran to the ropes. "You get Peter's rope, I'll get Laura's."

Laura and Peter began their ascent up the cliffs as Gabriel and Brandon helped pull them up.

"The winds are picking up." Peter called to her. "We'll have to go fast."

"Yeah, I don't want to stay out here any longer than I have to." Laura nodded.

Just then Laura screamed as a gust of wind caught a pocket in her backpack pulling her off the rope, sending her falling to the rocks below.

"LAURA!" Peter shouted.

Gabriel looked at Brandon terrified. "My rope just got lighter." He quickly tied off on a rock and ran to the cliff. He saw Laura lying on the rocks below the ocean sweeping over her body. Tears quickly filled his eyes. "Oh God!" He screamed. "_LAURA!__"_

As she lay there, the ring slipped off her finger into the ocean,

Laura slowly opened her eyes. She was at home lying in her own bed. Gabriel was sitting on the bed beside her. "What happened?" She whispered.

"You were swept off the rope and crashed against the rocks." He replied stroking her hair. "You were in pretty bad shape, but Peter got to you and healed you before you…" He choked back tears. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Laura slowly sat up as they embraced. "I love you." She whispered.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." He kissed her forehead.

"Seth!" She looked around panicked.

"He's ok." He whispered. "Niki and Peter have him. They said they would keep him through the night."

"How did we all get back here?" She asked him looking around.

"After Peter healed you, he teleported us home." He replied. "Then he went back and got the others. You have been asleep for several hours."

Laura looked up at him. "The scrolls?"

"They are safely in your backpack." He half-smiled. "Alan is going to analyze them tomorrow. I figured after the ordeal we have all been through we all needed a little time to chill."

"I think so too." She kissed him softly. Suddenly her eyes bolted open as she looked at her hand. "Oh shit!" She shouted.

"Baby, what is it?" He looked at her worriedly.

"The ring!" She started looking around frantically. "Where is it?"

"What ring?" He asked her perplexedly.

"Gabriel, I had a gold ring on my finger!" She began to panic as tears began to roll down her face. "It's gone!"

"Honey, except for your wedding ring, I didn't see a ring." He told her softly. "It must have fallen in the ocean. If it's that important to you, I'll get you another one."

Laura looked up at him tearfully. "Gabriel, you don't understand! That ring had protective powers! It was going to save you from Catherwood! When he gets a hold of you he will turn you into Sylar again!"

"What?" He stared at her strangely. "How hard did you hit your head anyway? I'm not going to turn back into Sylar! Nobody is going to be able to take me away from you and Seth."

Laura looked down sobbing quietly.

"Honey, whatever you know, you better tell me, right now." Gabriel told her sternly.

Laura took a deep breath and told her all about her visit with her future self. How Gabriel would once again become Sylar and how she will kill him. Then she told him about the ring.

When she was finished, Gabriel looked at her petulantly. "So you really have such little faith in me that I don't love you enough to resist Catherwood's blight of my soul?"

"Gabriel, I have all the faith in the world in you." Laura stroked his face. "But Catherwood's evil is very strong. My future self told me that eventually you will give into it. When you come to kill me, I kill you."

Gabriel shook his head incredulously. "Laura, this doesn't make sense. The love in my heart I have for you and Seth is stronger than Catherwood's evil. You can't seriously believe I would ever try to harm you! It's ridiculous!"

"It doesn't matter what you or I think baby." She sobbed. "At some point Catherwood is going to work his evil on you and future history says you become Sylar again. That ring was supposed to make you immune to his evil and now it's gone!"

He took her face in his hands. "Baby, I will not allow him to turn me again. Don't you believe me?"

Laura held onto his arms. "Of course I believe you. But…" She looked down sadly.

Gabriel closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "But I succumbed to the dark side once and you think it could happen again."

Laura nodded tearfully. "Gabriel, I know you would never hurt me or Seth. Not when you are in your element. But the dark side is strong. I have been tempted by it! But you were there to rescue me. If you weren't there, God only knows what I would have become. But I won't be there to rescue you, Gabriel."

"Laura, I will not allow myself to go there again." He whispered softly. "You have my word. And besides, I am aware of it. Maybe when this happened in the future I was not aware of Catherwood's plans for me, but now I am. And now that I am, he can't touch me." He pulled her into his arms and lay down on the bed spooning beside her. "I have promised since I came back to you that I would never leave you again. Even if he does lock me away, I will find my way back to you and Seth. You are my heart, Laura. I love you and our son more than my own life. I don't need a worthless piece of jewelry to do for me what I can do for myself."

"I just wish I could know for sure." She whispered.

He turned so he was facing her. "Well, there is one thing I know for sure. I love you. And right now, I want to show you how much. So let's just for right now forget about the scrolls, the ring, Catherwood, the prophecy…all of it. Let's pretend we are back to where we were before we ever learned about any of this. Just you and me the night we found each other again."

Laura smiled at him. "I think I can do that." She scooted in closer to him. "But you know what…even if I could go back, I don't think I want to. If all of this was what we have to go through to bring this little dude into the world, then I want the world to just stay right where it is."

"As long as I have you by my side, I can be just about anywhere." He whispered kissing her softly. "I love you Laura Grace."

"I love you." She replied softly as they melted into a sensual kiss. They began slowly removing each other's clothes, their bodies melting together as they began to make love.

* * *

Later that night, Gabriel held her as they slept. 

As they lie in each other's arms, a shadowy figure crept through the room. It stood over Laura for a moment, then bent down beside her laying the ring on a chain across her hand.

**END OF PART 60**

Well, now that we have made it through 60 chapters, I wanted to thank each and every one of you that have been following Echoes In the Darkness for reading and your support…especially those of you with your kind reviews.

Almost a year ago when I started writing Tortured Souls, I did not know how far I would go with that story…it all started as a "what if?" scenario and little by little I tried to think of a way to realistically redeem an unredeemable killer (I still think he is unredeemable and I love him that way). Hopefully I have done what I have set out to do.

Chapter 70 will be the final chapter of this volume. I thought about breaking EITD into two volumes and in hindsight I wish I had, but I can't go back and fix that now.

However, I will be starting a third volume. It will continue two years in the future and lead up to Laura's battle with Catherwood. The opening will find the heroes in a very dark place, many of them have lost loved ones…some temporary, some permanently.

That said EITD will not end on a happy note.

Thanks to the help of my friend and fellow writer, Synch, I am calling the third volume "To Fight Another Day". This is perfect title because they have all basically had to leave their loved ones behind and are fighting a war for those who can't fight. Although I will miss EITD and some of its characters, I am looking forward to the new installment.

I may take a break between installments to devote a little more time to my new story Burning the Picket Fence, but it will not be a long break. Just long enough to catch my breath and get it sorted out.

Thank you again for your support.

Wishing you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or Kwanza; and a safe and prosperous 2008.

Warm Regards,

OnyxRiver


	61. Chapter 61

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 61 – Collective Fears

As Laura slept, once again her dreams came to her. She sat beside Gabriel on the sofa happily holding Seth, smiling in a warm family moment.

The room went dark. Seth and Gabriel were gone. Laura stood was alone.

From out of the darkness, a glow of reddish light appeared. In that light stood Phinneus Catherwood holding Seth in his arms. He took him to a table where he laid him down staring at him.

"SETH!" Laura screamed. "What are you doing with my son?" Laura shouted at Catherwood. Seth cried, holding his arms out to Laura, but she was paralyzed; unable to move. "SETH!" She screamed again.

Catherwood held up a large dagger. "NO!" Laura began to scream! "Don't you touch my son, Catherwood! Take me instead! Don't kill my son!"

From behind her, Gabriel emerged from the darkness. He slowly walked toward Catherwood standing next to him.

"Gabriel." Laura called out to him, but he did not respond. He looked down at Seth laying on the table. He looked at Catherwood who nodded at him. Gabriel carefully picked up Seth and gently kissed him.

Slowly, carefully he walked toward Laura holding Seth, placing him in her arms. He looked at her with no emotion on his face, then turned and walked back toward Catherwood. They stood side by side. Gabriel with his hands folded in front of him.

"Gabriel!" Laura called to him. "Come back to us!"

But he did not look at her. He only stood blankly staring ahead.

"Gabriel! I love you! Please don't do this to us!" But he only folded his arms and disappeared into the darkness with Catherwood.

Holding Seth in her arms, Laura collapsed to the floor completely devastated. She held her head against Seth's chest. She looked up from him. "_GABRIEL!_" She screamed in anguish as she fell on her knees holding Seth in her arms.

Gabriel bolted awake by her screams. "Baby, wake up!" He took her in his arms rocking back and forth with her. "Laura, I'm right here! Wake up!"

Laura jolted awake with heaving sobs covered in sweat. Seeing Gabriel next to her she flung herself into his arms. "Oh God!" She sobbed. "Don't ever leave me. Stay with me!"

"Baby, I'd never leave you." He whispered. "I'm right here. I'm here with you always."

Gabriel quickly brought her a glass of water as she told him about her dream.

"It sounds like somewhere in your subconscious you think I would turn myself over to Catherwood to save Seth." He said softly. "And I would."

Laura shook her head. "It will never come down to that. Not if I can help it." She jumped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked her.

"To go get our son." She replied definitely.

"Laura, it's two-thirty am!" Gabriel shook his head looking at her like she was crazy. "Why go bursting into Niki and Peter's at this time of the morning and wake them all up? He is in good hands. You know if anything happens, Niki and Peter can handle it and they would not hesitate to call us. Let's wait until morning." He put his arms around her soothingly.

She put her arms around his waist. "Your right. I'm just so scared."

On the floor, something caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up. "Oh my God!" She whispered. "How did this get here?"

"What is it?" Gabriel reached for it.

"It's the ring." She smiled shaking her head. "I don't understand! How did it get here?"

"Maybe you had it and you didn't realize it." He offered.

"No!" She replied. "We looked everywhere. I did not have this when I woke up, Gabriel."

Gabriel shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, baby. You didn't have it when we brought you here from Ireland."

Laura smiled up at him. "Gabriel, this means you're going to be alright! You're going to be protected if Catherwood captures you!"

"Not that I ever believed I needed a piece of jewelry to protect me, but if it makes you feel better, I'll keep it with me." He smiled softly.

"I love you so much." She whispered kissing him softly.

"And I love you." He picked her up throwing her on the bed as she laughed. "And I'm not tired, so you know what that means?"

"You're going to keep me awake for the rest of the night ravaging my body?" She smiled hopefully.

"Well, yeah…" He nodded. "but first…" He picked up a pillow and started hitting her with it. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

"Oh, you're going down, watchboy!" She picked up her pillow and the shams and began hitting him.

"No fair!" He groaned. "You have more ammo than I do!"

"Well, that's because you underestimated your enemy." She replied as she started bombarding him with the throw pillows.

Telekinetically he confiscated the pillows from her and began pummeling her.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" She shouted with laughter. He disappeared for a moment. "Where did you go?" She asked looking around for him. He tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

Laura whirled around. "Hi." He smiled as he picked her up tossing her into the pile of pillows. He jumped on top of her pinning her down. "Give up yet?"

"Never!" She retorted as she started tickling him. But he did not let go.

"Oh, you are so out of your league, pretty lady!" He smiled as he began to tickle her sides and underarms. Laura began to laugh uncontrollably. "What's the magic phrase?"

"I'll never give up…and I'll never surrender!" She continued struggling laughing.

"Just say the phrase and I'll stop!" He laughed as he continued tickling her.

"Ok fine!" She shouted. "You win! Gabriel is the greatest lover in the entire universe!"

"And…?" He continued.

"Oh, please don't make me say it!" She screamed playfully.

"Suit yourself." He continued his torture of her.

"Ok…ok…." She shouted! "And he's always right!"

Gabriel stopped tickling her. He bent down kissing her passionately, and then looked into her eyes. "Even the chosen one has her weak spot. And only I know what it is."

"And you have a weakness to…and if you even think about telling anybody…" She smiled up at him.

"Your secret is completely safe with me." He smiled kissing her softly. "I love you, Laura Grace."

"I love you." She whispered putting her arms around his neck as they began to kiss passionately.

He looked at her for a moment stroking her face. "Now…this is the part where I spend the rest of the night ravaging your beautiful body."

"And this is the part where I completely surrender." She pulled him in kissing him again as they wrapped their bodies around each other. Once again, they began to make love.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later  
__Two Months __Before__ Election_

While the men were out checking the parameter, Laura sat on the sofa feeding Seth while Niki, Claire, Celeste, Stacy and Angela cooked breakfast. As they cooked, the women talked and gossiped.

"WHAT?" Niki shouted staring at Laura. "You kissed my husband?"

"Hey, he wasn't your husband at the time!" Laura replied defensively. "And I felt like I was kissing my brother."

"Ok, I'm becoming really sorry I asked." Stacy shook her head.

"I can't believe you kissed my husband!" Niki shook her head at Laura.

"Well, you hit mine with a parking meter!" Laura retorted.

"Yeah, but I didn't shove my tongue down his throat!" Niki replied incredulously. "I can't believe you never told me!"

"I did NOT shove my tongue down his throat!" Laura placed Seth over her shoulder patting his back, burping him. "Like I said…I woke up from my coma confused. I knew I was in love with someone. He was there; I kissed him to see if he was the one. But like I said…nothing."

"So now you're saying my husband's a bad kisser?" Niki replied staring at Laura who rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God! I did not say that!" She replied exasperated. "I just said there were no sparks. It never happened again. If you kissed Gabriel you probably wouldn't feel a thing."

"I would!" Stacy raised her hand smiling.

"So would I!" Celeste smiled in concurrence.

"I wouldn't." Claire grimaced.

"Oh Claire!" Laura glowered at her. "It's been four years since he tried to take your powers. Now build a bridge and get over it!"

"Hello!" Niki waved. "I'm not done talking about this!"

"Look, all I said was I was surprised that Laura and Peter didn't fall in love before you and Gabriel came into the picture." Stacy replied exasperated. "I didn't mean to cause world war three."

Laura looked at her smiling. "You didn't. We're just messing with each other."

"We're not mad at each other." Niki replied putting her arm around Laura. "We are like sisters. Even if she does think kissing my husband is less exciting than watching paint dry!" She playfully smacked her.

"Hey, you said it, I didn't." Laura giggled.

"Ok, so what about Mohinder?" Stacy asked Laura.

"Laura, I think you need to write a book." Claire giggled. "The Life and Loves of Laura Ryan."

"Trust me Claire…that would be a very short book." She laughed. "Before I met Gabriel, I didn't have a lot of boyfriends."

Everyone looked at her surprised. "_You_ didn't have a ton of boyfriends?" Celeste asked her disbelieving.

"Her father probably frightened them." Angela smiled taking a sip of wine.

"That's exactly it." Laura replied pointing at Angela. "My dad would sit there polishing his revolver every time a boy came to the house."

"Well, you never answered my question about Mohinder." Stacy replied grabbing the wine bottle pouring a glass of wine. "What happened there?"

"He broke up with me!" Laura retorted.

"He broke up with her because Gabriel came back to town in a big way!" Niki smiled mischievously. "Laura tried to be the good girl and stay with him, but everybody knew it was just a matter of time before they were doing the libido limbo."

Everyone began to laugh as Laura shook her head. "I thought the world of Mohinder. I still do. But, it was always Gabriel. I knew the moment I saw him that he would be the one I would go to my grave loving."

"Yeah, and he looks really good in a pair of Speedos." Celeste smiled dreamily as everyone turned and looked at her. "What? I saw him coming from of the pool in the rec hall the other day."

Laura smiled softly looking at Seth.

As the women continued to gossip, Laura saw Scott standing outside her door waiting for her. She looked up at him pensively.

"Angela, can you watch Seth for a moment?" She started handing him over. "I'll be right back."

"Of course." Angela smiled taking Seth. "I could hold this sweet angel all day. We'll take care of him."

Laura met Scott outside the door. "Scott? What is it?" She asked him softly.

"It's time, Laura." He said flatly. "It is time for you to begin getting ready. The war is coming."

Laura stared at him apprehensively, the nodded. "I know."

Scott continued to stare straight ahead. "Tomorrow you will begin a more aggressive training ritual. You must train like you have never trained before. The world is about to become a chaotic place. Are you ready?"

"No Scott, I am not ready!" She shook her head. "I will _never_ be ready. But it is what I must do and I will do whatever I have to do to keep my family safe. And Catherwood from taking over the world."

"So tomorrow morning we begin." Scott replied with no emotion.

"I'll be ready." Laura nodded as she started inside to join the others.

"Um, can you send Claire out here?" He asked her.

Laura smiled. "Of course." Opening the door she walked inside. "Claire, your boyfriend is waiting for you outside."

Claire smiled and ran out the door.

Angela noticed the sullen look on Laura's face. "Laura? What is it?"

Laura looked up at her dejectedly. "It's all starting."

Angela sat back on the couch nodding anxiously. "The day we all knew would come is almost among us." She said to Laura unwaveringly. "Are we ready to fight?"

"I don't know that we'll ever be ready." Laura replied sadly as she held Seth in her arms. "All we can do is fight with everything we have for what is important. For that, I think we are ready."

Angela nodded as Laura sat back on the couch nodding as she looked at Seth.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Laura and Niki went into the req room where Peter, Matt, Brandon and Gabriel were working out.

She noticed Peter and Matt standing next to the wave master. "Hey Laura." Matt called to her. "How much does this wave master weigh?"

"I think that is one of the full ones, so probably it's probably equivalent of a two-hundred twenty-five pound man." She replied smiling.

"Look!" He smiled as he gave it a side kick. The wave master toppled, but did not fall over.

"Good job, Matt." Laura smiled impressed. "If there was a big man standing there, you would have knocked him off his feet."

"Yeah!" He grinned cockily. "Let's see you do that!"

"Oh, you probably don't want to know what I can do with it." She shook her head.

"I think your all talk." Matt goaded her. "Let's see what you've got! Common Ninja Girl! Show us the money!"

"Um...Matt." Gabriel shook his head warningly.

Laura spun around into a side kick striking the wave master dead center, sending it flying out the door. Matt's smile slowly faded from his face as she turned around smiling at him. "You were saying, Detective Parkman?"

"Uh, never mind." He skulked as the others burst out laughing.

"I'll go get it." Niki smiled as she walked out into hall picking up and effortsly carrying it back in.

"Parkman, when are you going to learn these are not ordinary women we are dealing with?" Brandon chuckled.

Matt nodded his head. "Could we just not mention this to anybody?"

"Matt!" Laura smiled. "I'm a four degree blackbelt! I've been doing this for almost twenty five years."

Hiro entered the room carrying two swords. "Renshi Ryan…I challenge you to a dual."

Laura set down her duffel bag. "You, my friend are on!" She walked to him as he handed her one of the swords.

Hiro and Laura bowed to each other as they stood in position. They began fighting. The others stopped what they were doing and watched as they gracefully and skillfully moved about the room.

Laura suddenly felt a power come from with inside of her. Fierceness began to take her over. In a turn, she knocked the sword out of Hiro's hands.

"Holy crap!" Gabriel whispered. "Where did that come from?"

Laura shook her head. "I have no idea."

Hiro smiled as he bowed to her. "You are the master."

"Oh please." She chuckled. "It was just a lucky shot."

They all turned around as they saw Kaito standing in the doorway. "You will fight me. Then we will see if it is a lucky shot."

"Ah, thanks anyway." Laura replied. "I want to live to see my child grow up, so I'll pass, Kaito."

"Um, Laura…" Brandon stared at Kaito. "I don't think that was a request."

"He looks pretty serious." Peter nodded. "I think I would take him up on it."

"Common babe…you can take him." Gabriel encouraged her.

"You will learn to fight like samurai." Kaito replied sternly. "Take your sword."

Laura nodded and did as he asked. Picking up the sword, she stood before him and bowed to him. Together they raised their swords and began to fight. Laura matched his moves as they swung around the room with their swords. Other citizens entered the room watching them as they moved about.

Finally, Laura jumped into a mid-air gyration knocking the sword from his hand. She brought her sword down stopping just short of his neck.

Kaito stood up bowing before her, smiling broadly. "Impressive. Taku would be very pleased."

"Thank you." Laura replied humbly. "I don't know where that came from."

"It is the power within you waking up." Kaito replied. "As your time becomes closer, your strengths will begin to flourish."

"Yeah, the power gods couldn't give me something useful like how to get a fussy three-month-old to sleep when I want to sleep." Laura smiled wryly.

"Well, you are on your own with that one." Kaito grinned.

Gabriel came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "And speaking of our three-month-old, let's go get him and go home."

"Now that sounds like exactly what we need; a family night." She kissed him softly.

"I kind of thought you would like that." He returned her kiss. They said goodbye to the others and headed home.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Peter asked Micah as he watched the boy working on the computer. 

"Saving the world." Micah replied.

"Really?" Peter replied looking over his shoulder. "If you have a plan I would love to hear it."

"Well, I can't really tell you." Micah smiled up at him. "Not yet anyway."

Peter noticed the chat window was open. "Micah…you're not supposed to be chatting with anybody outside this camp. Who are you talking to?"

"Well, that's part of what I can't tell you." Micah replied apprehensively.

Peter stood up looking crossly at him. "Micah, if you are talking to somebody outside this camp, you need to tell me who it is!"

Micah turned around in his chair looking at him unwaveringly. "Peter, you know I would never tell the bad people where we are. Don't worry. I am working with one of the good guys."

A chat window popped up. _It's__ ok Micah…__you can tell him._

Peter stared at the computer screen then back at Micah. "Micah? Who are you chatting with?" He asked apprehensively.

_Hello Peter!__ It's nice to see you again?_

Peter jumped away from the computer screen. "Micah? What in the hell is going on"

"It's Hana, Peter." Micah replied smiling. "I'm talking to Hana."

"Micah, Hana is dead!" Peter whispered frightfully.

_I'm only dead in body, Peter. But my spirit is alive and well._

"Oh shit!" Peter shouted with fear. "How is this possible? Prove to me your Hana Gitelman!"

_Now Peter, I don't think you want me to discuss the location of your birthmark in front of Micah, do you?_

Peter's eyes widened as he panicked. "Ok…ok…I'm convinced!"

"When she died, her power became part of the matrix." Micah replied simply.

"What matrix?" Peter replied shaking his head.

"The main computer." Micah stared up at him. "The one that controls everything. The military, the government…_elections_."

"There is a mainframe computer that controls everything?" Peter asked curiously.

The computer screen beeped and a file about Peter's life appeared on the screen.

_This file contains your driver's license information, your birth records, you educational __profile…everything.__ You think your living off the grid? Think again._

"As long as they don't have my current address…." Peter replied. "Ok…so fill me in."

* * *

Phillip Callahan sat at his desk staring out in front of him. He looked thoughtfully at a photograph of Gabriel taking a deep breath as he stared at his features. He looked so much like his beloved Siobhan. 

His phone rang. "Phillip Callahan." He answered abruptly.

"Working late tonight, are we Senator?" The voice on the other end said to him.

"Tonight and every night." He replied annoyed. "There's an election in a few months, or were you not aware of this?"

"I am quite aware of your shortcomings, Phillip." The caller replied. "The question is, are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready." He sneered angrily. "I have been waiting for this moment for five hundred years."

"There is no doubt in my mind that you can do the job. The question is, are you the right man?"

"Oh, I am the right man." He replied. "The question is, are you prepared to come through on your promise."

"I will keep my end of the bargain. You just see that you do not fail me."

"I will not fail." Callahan sat on the edge of his desk. "Is everything in place."

"On the day you take office, your son will be at your side."

"How can you assure me?" He asked.

"Because as powerful as he is, he has a kryptonite. Laura Ryan. He watched her die once…or so he thought. It was the moment that killed Sylar forever. His biggest fear is her dying again. Her death would destroy him. If he has nothing to live for, he will be vulnerable."

"Well, I am not going to kill the chosen one." Callahan shouted. "I will not go against the prophecy. She will not die until the moment is right."

"Yes, that is true. She cannot die at this time. But does that mean we can't make him think she is dead?"

Callahan smiled. "I'm listening."

* * *

Laura and Gabriel sat side by side on the couch, Laura holding Seth in her arms. He was fed and happy. Laura had him bundled up in a blanket as he softly began to fall asleep. 

"Maybe he'll sleep all through the night?" Gabriel whispered as he watched Seth's little eyes begin to close.

"We can hope." Laura smiled softly. "God, he's beautiful." Laura looked up at Gabriel who was staring at his wife and son tearfully. "Baby, what's the matter?" She caressed his face gently.

"Not a day goes by that I don't sit here and look at both of you and wonder what I did to deserve this." He choked back his tears.

"You have more than made up for everything you have done." She whispered. "We don't have to talk about it anymore."

He pulled her in close to him. "I'm just so afraid that someday it's all going to be taken away from me. Like this has all been a wonderful dream and someday I'll wake up and it will all be gone."

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered kissing him softly. "And neither is your son."

He smiled softly at her. "Let's go put our boy down and if he sleeps, you can spend the night reminding me why I love you so much."

"Lead the way." Laura smiled mischievously as they walked down the hall carrying their son together.

**END OF PART 61**


	62. Chapter 62

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 62 – Enigmas

"What the hell is this?" Laura asked Scott nervously as she stared at the obstacle course laid out in front of her.

"This…" He replied. "is a ninja course."

"I see." She nodded. "So, I complete the course and I become a ninja?"

"Not exactly." Scott replied. He motioned her to a TV screen where she viewed a demo of a young warrior attempting to complete the course. "This challenge has been televised for many years. It is similar to the strength training Ninjas have endured for many centuries. However, this one contains a twist. Not only will you be expected to complete the course, but battles have been set up for you along the way. You must learn to fight as you compete. Your mental strength will be tested as well as your physical strength. If you are as strong as I believe you are, this will be a walk in the park for you."

"Every day I feel more and more like Luke Skywalker." Laura groaned looking over the course. "So…you want me to do this now?"

"Whenever you're ready to go, so am I." Scott replied. "Would you like to mentally prepare yourself?"

"How exactly do I do that?" Laura asked apprehensively.

"As you have always been taught." He replied simply. "Prepare your mind and body for the unexpected."

"Scott, your Uncle would be the first one to tell you that you can never prepare for the unexpected." Laura told him. "If you train hard and keep your mind focused, you will always be prepared. No ritual or meditation will do that for you."

"You are correct." Scott grinned. "But even the great warriors pray or meditate before they go into battle."

"Not my style." Laura replied. "So what do you say you quit the Yoda chit chat and let's get this show on the road?" She picked up her sword slinging it over her back, then climbed up the ladder to begin the course.

"Are you ready?" Scott called out to her.

Laura gave him a thumbs up.

"Go!" He shouted.

Laura jumped off the platform jumping between several multi-level platforms Scott had set up. She ran up a narrow log jumping across a small body of water to a log he had rigged to roll down a ramp, cutting the rope, she grabbed onto the log as it rolled down the ramp. Releasing the log, she jumped up onto another platform, grabbing a hold of a zip cord, then riding it to the top of another platform, she jumped across another puddle to a rope net which she jumped to. She climbed up and over the net rolling into the center, then climbing to the top, climbed across to spring board to a 110 degree incline wall where she ran and jumped to the top. She jumped down to another spring board, half way up a rope climbing the rest of the way to the top.

As Laura reached the top of the platform, everything went dark. She turned around coming face to face with Phinneus Catherwood. Laura drew her sword as he turned into the beast. She looked up into his chest for his heart. As she stared into it's darkness, she was momentarily paralyzed.

"Laura." Scott called out to her. "Fight him. This is one of his tricks. You must fight him, Laura."

Closing her eyes, Laura stood up. She swung her sword. Opening her eyes, she abruptly dropped her sword mid swing as Catherwood morphed into Gabriel. She stood defenseless against him. Catherwood once again transformed into himself again. Laura screamed as he rammed his sword through her chest.

Suddenly, she found herself back in the woods atop Scott's obstacle course. Laura sat on top of the platform panting from exhaustion as Scott stood over her shaking his head.

"You have failed, Renshi." He told her sternly. "Catherwood is going to use many tricks on you. You must trust your instincts and know the difference between what is deception and what is truth."

"I saw my husband's face and I choked." Laura replied breathlessly. "Shit!" She threw her sword down.

"It doesn't help to get angry, Laura." He replied handing her a bottle of water. "Tomorrow we do this again. And we keep doing this until you get it right. Your physical strength is perfect. Very few can master the course on their first try. But we need to learn to work on your instincts."

Laura removed the top of the bottle. "Can you tell me if you saw Claire's face you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"I am a ninja." Scott replied. "I have learned the difference."

"Now why did I have a feeling you were going to say that." Laura smiled. "Nobody likes a show off."

Scott laughed softly. "Do you know how Alan is coming along on translating the scrolls?" He asked her.

Laura nodded. "He, my dad and Mohinder have been working together around the clock with help from Gabriel when he feels like it. Alan is a babble fish, but there is a lot of symbolism that does not compute."

"We're running out of time." He replied.

"We are, but we can't rush him." Laura shrugged. "We have to be certain of it's message."

"I suppose your right." He nodded, then looked at her in a less than foreboding manner. "Can I talk to you about something."

"Of course." She smiled. "Anything. What's up?"

"Me and Claire." He told her. "We're thinking about…ah…"

"Oh Lord!" She groaned. "You're thinking about having sex?"

"Yeah." He nodded sheepishly.

"See ya." She picked up her duffle bag and started to walk off.

"You just said I could talk to you about anything." He called after her incredulously.

"Except that!" She turned around walking back toward him. "You are talking about having sex with Noah Bennett's daughter! You may not have noticed, but the guy isn't exactly the warm, fuzzy type. If you are planning on banging his daughter, I don't want to be involved in any way, shape or form."

"Thanks for nothing!" He retorted. "After all the years our families have been friends you're just going to bail on me when I am making the most important decision of my life?"

Laura took a deep breath. "Dammit Scott! You're going to stand there and make me feel guilty until I finally cave, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's the plan." Scott grinned impishly.

"You evil little shit!" She shook her head laughing. "Ok, look. If anybody asks, we never had this conversation, right?"

"Whatever it takes." He replied smiling.

Laura put down her duffle bag and sat on a rock. "What do you want to know?"

"Is it wrong that I want to do this?" He asked. "I mean without marrying her?"

Laura shook her head quickly. "Oh, I am in absolutely no position to judge if this is right or wrong, Scott. Only you can decide for yourself when and if it's right. Nobody can tell you that."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that! I want somebody to tell me if it's right, dammit!"

"Scott, are you a virgin?" Laura asked him softly.

Scott nodded awkwardly.

"Scott, that's totally cool!" She smiled.

"It is?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It takes discipline and self control that too many of us have, Scott."

"My focus has always been on my skills and my family." He half-smiled. "It's not that I didn't notice girls or there weren't any girls I liked. But until I met Claire…I've never felt this way, Laura."

"I know the feeling, believe me." She smiled. "There's no way to describe it, is there?"

Scott shook his head. "No, there isn't."

Laura cocked her head. "Scott, can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course." He sat on another rock.

"Well, your twenty six years old." Laura smiled softly. "And Claire is almost twenty one. If you know she is the one, then what is stopping you from asking her to marry you? I mean, next month it's going to be a whole year since you two have been seeing each other."

"Don't think I haven't thought about that." He replied thoughtfully. "I guess fear of rejection. She still is very young. She hasn't even finished college"

"Oh Scott…" Laura smiled. "That girl is in love. She looks at you the same way I look at Gabriel. She will not reject you."

"Are you sure?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, no." Laura held up her hand. "I mean there is always that slim chance she will say no…and I don't want to be held responsible."

"Well, you're no fucking help!" He threw a glove at her.

"Look, I never said I was an expert in love!" She shrugged. "But if she loves you as much as I think she does…she will say yes a thousand and one times and you will never be able to get rid of her."

"So you think I should ask her?" He asked apprehensively.

"I think it's the only way to know for sure." She smiled.

"I guess I have a lot to think about." He replied. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Well, I will be listening around the compound for cries of joy." Laura giggled as she picked up her sword and duffel bag. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow." Scott nodded. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Laura replied. "That's what family is for, right?" She walked off through the woods back to the compound.

* * *

"What the hell!" Laura shouted as she walked into the apartment. "It's fucking hot in here!" She took off her jacket and began to fan herself.

"Seth has the sniffles." Gabriel replied as he sat on the couch with Seth reading book to him. "I didn't want our little dude to get cold."

"Honey, it's a gazillion degrees in here!" She groaned. "If you make it too hot, he's going to get fussy."

"Make it too cold he'll get sick." Gabriel replied. "If you're that hot, why don't you take some clothes off?"

"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you?" She bent down kissing him softly. He smiled as she removed her sweatshirt revealing a black sports bra and spandex ankle pants.

"Oh, baby! You are _so_ fine!" Gabriel stared at Laura approvingly as she walked toward the kitchen taking her hair out of her ponytail.

"Hi Mrs. Ryan." Laura turned around seeing Lyle Bennett standing near the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hey Lyle!" She smiled. "And it's Laura. That Mrs. business makes me feel old. I'm not that much older than you are. So, what brings you buy today? "

"Oh, Gabriel said I could paint Seth's bedroom." He replied nervously.

"_Said_, you could?" Laura looked oddly at him. "You mean you actually _want_ to do this?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I like to build stuff and do things with my hands. My dad doesn't let me do anything around the apartment because he says we aren't going to be here too long. He doesn't understand I just like to do this."

"In that case, have at it." She smiled opening the refrigerator bending down to reach the bottom shelf.

"Thanks." He smiled timidly. "You look real nice today."

Laura stood back up glaring at Gabriel, who was biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from bursting out laughing. "Thank you, Lyle. Actually I need a shower because Scott put me through the wringer this morning."

"Ok." He nodded quickly. "I'll just go get to work."

"Ok, Lyle." She replied. "Thanks." When he left the room she marched over to Gabriel. "You son of a bitch! You know he has a crush on me, so you are using that to get things done around here that I have been asking you to do for months!"

"Brilliant, aren't I?" He grinned arrogantly.

"No, you're lazy, you big jerk!" She sneered. "Shame on you for using that poor boy like that!"

"Yeah, you should have seen the way he was looking at you when you were bending over. Honey, he actually likes doing this stuff." Gabriel put Seth over his shoulder tapping his back. "He really is good at it. And if letting him eyeball my wife when she's half naked gets the work done; well, what kind of man would I be if I didn't let him have a peek?"

"You asshole!" Laura hissed at him. "You turned up the heat so I would take off my clothes! I can't believe you! You would make me look like a whore to get the work done to should have been doing all along! That is so low, Gabriel!"

"It's called outsourcing, baby…and I would do it again." He grinned as he stood up handing Seth to her. "But you know, he offered to fix that Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom that you've been dreaming about since we moved in here, but if you don't want him to do it…."

"Really?" Laura cocked her head thoughtfully.

"Honey, you better put some clothes on…there is an impressionable eighteen year old boy in the next room. I mean we don't want him to get any _other_ ideas, like maybe putting in a closet organizer or something…"

"Oh hell, I'll even give the kid a freaking lap dance if it means he finds a way to organize our closet." Laura pulled the straps on her bra off her shoulders revealing her bare shoulders and some cleavage as she headed down the hall toward the bedroom. "Where did I put that black lace mini skirt you got me for your birthday last year?"

"That's my girl." Gabriel smiled to himself as he picked up a book and began to read. He caught Zeus staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "What?" He shrugged guiltily.

* * *

Later that evening after Lyle had left, Laura and Niki came back from working out to find Alan, Mohinder, Peter, Brandon and Gabriel were seated around the table looking at the scrolls and a paper tablet. 

"Oh good, you're here." Alan perked up when Laura walked in. "I think we got this figured out finally."

"You think, or you know?" Laura sat down at the table joining them. "What you think you know isn't going to help us, Alan."

"Laura, I can tell you what the language says." He replied. "But there is a lot of symbolism I need help with here and a lot of it doesn't add up. And if I may be frank, this was the worse pain in the ass I have ever seen"

Laura shrugged. "Ok, so what do we know for sure?"

"Well, I've been looking at this golden ratio that Gabriel configured on your laptop." Alan put his glasses on looking at the screen. "His configuration is in line to what I was able to decipher from the text of the scrolls."

"Ok, so where are we off?" Mohinder asked.

"Everything you have been told is correct." Alan showed them the side by side comparison. "But where the translation gets lost is in the points of the star. What were you told by your mother, Laura?"

Laura went to the desk and pulled out the piece of paper she drew after her vision quest. "Well, here are the five points to the star." She began. "Each point of the star is suppose to help me in my battle possessing the behaviors of Love, Purity, Strength, Innocence and Courage. The person standing on the point of the star that faces north must be facing me at all times. This should be the position of the one who loves me the most." She looked at Gabriel; as their eyes met, the smiled at each other. "I don't think it takes a rocket scientist to know who that will be." They all laughed as Laura looked back down at the drawing. "On the next two points that face north east and north west, purity must stand in the point that faces east and strength to the west. In the last two points that face south east and south west, innocence must face to the west and courage to the east."

"And where will you be standing?" Alan asked looking at the drawing.

"I always assumed I should stand in front of the pentagram." She shrugged. "Am I wrong."

Alan nodded. "According to the pictures and the text, you must be standing in the center of the pentagram. Somehow the power and strength of all will possess you while you are standing there." He pointed to a text written in ancient Gaelic. "In the ancient language, this is translated to read, 'The strength of one, the power of many'." He pointed to a symbol that looked familiar to Laura. "From what I can tell, it looks like for this to happen, you must have something with you. An idol or something?"

Before he could finish, Laura ran down the hall to her bedroom. A moment later she returned with the talisman Mr. Yamagatti gave to her. "You mean something like this?" She smiled.

"Something exactly like that." Alan grinned. He tried to touch it, but Laura snatched it away from him.

"I'm sorry." Laura shook her head. "Nobody is allowed to touch it but its possessor."

"I understand" Alan nodded. "Well, it appears the formation of the pentagram is critical, Laura. When you face off against him, you must be standing exactly in the center. And whom you choose to stand on the points of the pentagram must remain as you fight him." He looked back down at the text again. "And it appears the most important will be the north point of the star. You love will provide you the most strength."

Laura looked up at Gabriel smiling. "So are you doing anything on April 19, 2013?"

"I'll check my calendar." He smiled softly putting his arms around her waist.

"Ok, so except for where I am supposed to stand, it sounds like these scrolls are the same thing as what we have been told. What was incorrect?"

"Sometimes the smallest things are critical." Mohinder replied. "Perhaps finding the ring to protect Gabriel or even your placement could speak volumes Laura."

"I suppose that's true." She sighed.

"Ok…" Peter chimed in. "So it sounds like on the day Callahan takes office, he is planning on opening up his hospitality parlors for our kind around the country. Do we have any idea where he is planning on housing our people?"

"The only person who knew the location of the facilities was Cecelia." Alan sighed. "But she disappeared months ago and last I heard, nobody has any idea where she is."

Laura looked at Mohinder, Peter, Brandon and Gabriel smiling.

"Um, do you have any idea where she is?" Alan asked them.

"We sure do." Gabriel smiled. "She has been staying as our guest since the night we infiltrated Solvang. And frankly, we're getting sick and tired of her sorry ass."

"She doesn't play well with others." Brandon replied. "We have been taking The Haitian with us when we pay her a visit so she doesn't turn into a black mamba or something."

"Well, good luck getting any facts out of her." Celeste sighed. "She was very loyal to Callahan. She won't give up his secrets for anything."

"Everybody has a breaking point." Laura replied calculatingly. "I'm sure even the creature princess has hers."

"Ok. Lets just say she does." Peter replied. "How are we going to find it?"

"Oh, just leave her to me." Laura smiled mysteriously as the others looked at her apprehensively.

* * *

Cecelia woke up to the sound of her cell door opening. Laura Ryan stood over her holding a clean set of clothes and a pair of shoes. 

"Get dressed." She ordered her throwing the clothes and shoes at her.

Cecelia stared up at her insolently. "What for?"

Laura sat on the chair across from her. "Well, you don't want to go home naked, do you? We have done everything we can with you. You refuse to talk, you won't cooperate and quite frankly, you're just a pain in my ass, so guess what? You get to go home!"

"Just like that!" Cecelia shook her head astounded. "Your letting me go? After all this time? Why?

"Well, for one thing, I'm sick of you." She replied snidely. "And because in one month, if Callahan wins this election the world is going to hell in a hand basket. Special people like us are going to be on our own defending ourselves against him and his army. Thanks to you and your part in his sick plan, we are all fucked. So, just like us, you are on your own to defend yourself against Callahan. And from what I hear, he is pretty pissed off at you. I don't think I would want to be in your shoes." Laura stood shaking her head. "Isn't it ironic how you went through all those months, even years of helping him procure these facilities, now only to worry about your own ass being thrown in alongside all of us." She began to laugh. "Oh well. When you're ready Hiro or Peter will teleport you wherever you want to go. Good luck out there. You're gonna need it, tootse." Laura began to leave the cell.

"Wait!" Cecelia called out to her as Laura smiled to herself. "You mean you're just going to send me back out there." She asked, her tone sounding worried.

"Yeah." Laura nodded. "That's the plan. I'm sure you have a home, or family out there."

Cecelia shook her head fearfully. "But I won't be safe! And neither will my family."

"And this is my problem in what way?" Laura shrugged. "You see, maybe if you had shared with us some information, told us what we wanted to know…if you had cooperated with us in the slightest, we might have cut you some slack! But no, you had to go and be a bitch! Turning into a grizzly bear, a snake…clever. I'm sure you tried to turn yourself into a bug a few times and sneak out of here, but those pesticides we kept by your door and in the vents likely hindered those plans in a big way. But truthfully, I'm just sick of you. And with the election coming up and the world about to change dramatically for people like us…I really don't want to be responsible for you anymore. So, you are free to go. So, go home! Make fudge or something! Have a nice life! Vaya con Dios"

Laura opened the door and began to leave.

"What if I told you the locations of all the facilities Callahan is planning to take?" She called after Laura.

Laura laughed shaking her head. "Are you actually thinking that now you are going to be able to cut a deal to save your own ass? The time for that has past. Besides, we already have that information." Laura leaned down into her face. "There is nothing you have that we need, sister."

"I can help you." She pleaded with Laura. "Look, I know you have the army we were training and now you are training them. Maybe they can help you, but did you know he has several other troops in place? It's true you got the cash cow by taking over Solvang, but there are many out there to replace them. In the long run, they will not do you any good."

Laura stared at her scornfully. "Well, here's a newsflash for you, sweetness. We already knew we couldn't really use these guys in our battle. That train has left the station. We offered these men sanctuary. It was they who offered to join our cause when they realized we were the good guys. Just like your dear friends Alan and Celeste."

Cecelia's face dropped. "Alan and Celeste are here?"

"That's right." Laura smiled disdainfully. "They have been with us for a few months. Unlike you, they are working with us."

"Ok, look." Cecelia stood up walking to Laura. "I realize I haven't been very cooperative. I am sorry. But if there is one person who knows what is going on inside Callahan's mind, it is me. I have worked beside him for years. I know how he works and I know his secrets. Let me stay and you will know everything I know."

Laura stood staring non-trustingly at her for a moment. "Why should I trust you?"

"Same reason I am trusting you." She replied. "My options are few."

Laura stepped toward her. "Ok, let's just say I decide to let you stay. If…IF I do, I will be watching you like a hawk. One slip, and you are mine! You hear me? And trust me, honey…you really don't want be on the receiving end of my bad side."

"So you'll let me stay?" She asked.

Laura opened the cell door and began to walk out. "I'll get back to you." She left shutting the door behind her.

"Well?" Peter asked as she met him in the hall.

"Piece of cake. She fell for it hook, line and sinker!" Laura smiled calculatingly as they walked together to inform the others.

* * *

"Ok, the little man is finally asleep." Laura whispered loudly to Gabriel as she sat down next to him on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder. "Remind me to send Sandra flowers or something for recommending putting that little bit of rice cereal in his bottle." 

"Did you give him any solid foods today?" He asked putting his arm around her pulling her in close.

Laura nodded. "I pureed some of the chicken we had last night and mixed it up with his rice cereal. He pretty much wolfed it down."

"I gave him sweet potatoes with a little bit of cinnamon yesterday and he seemed to like those." He replied. "When can we start giving him steak?"

"I don't think we'll be taking him to The Outback anytime soon." She giggled. She noticed he seemed to be in deep thought. "So, what are you thinking so hard about?"

"That I'm getting really tired of living underground like this." He replied thoughtfully. "I just keep thinking about where we'll go next. Where we'll live and what kind of place we are going to live in." He pulled her in closer, their foreheads touching. "I keep thinking I want to live in that Victorian we used to live in when we first met. Maybe we could convert one of the floors and rent out the other two."

"I'll live anywhere with you, as long as I have both my men next to me, I'll be happy anywhere." She smiled sadly.

"So, why the sad face?" He asked softly.

Laura's eyes began to fill up with tears. "I just keep thinking about the prophecy. I have been hoping against all hope that somebody would put into the picture that the part of the prophecy that tells us I am going to lose you for is completely false. But every single version of the prophecy has declared the exact same thing. And it is going to be soon." She began to cry.

"Baby, you are not going to lose me." He whispered kissing her softly. "There is nothing Catherwood can do to me that will ever take me away from you forever. He can do or say whatever he wants with me. But I will tell him over and over again that I am not his! I am not on his side and there is no trick or magic potion that is ever going to take you away from me again."

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered.

He pulled her in holding her close to him. "Because you own my heart, pretty lady. Your heart transformed my soul. There is nothing he can do to me that will ever change that. I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

Laura didn't respond. She stood up slowly taking off her clothes.

"What are you doing?" He asked her staring lustfully at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She answered him softly.

Gabriel stood up helping her remove her clothes kissing her passionately. She reached under his sweatshirt ripping it off. They helped each other undress until they were completely naked.

Laura wrapped her arms around his neck as they began kissing feverishly. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. They fell to the floor together, completely wrapped around each other making love passionately into the night.

* * *

"Everything is in place." The voice on the phone told Phillip Callahan. "Tomorrow I will have access to the child for a few hours. When they come to retrieve him, the will learn he is long gone and they will never see him again. Such a pity…really it is." 

"You said you could pull it off and you have." Callahan smiled into the phone. "I am truly impressed. Are you sure nobody knows who you are?"

"I have been living among them for almost four months." The voice reminded him. "Nobody is the wiser."

"You have been my friend for many years." Callahan smiled into the phone. "Thank you for coming through for me again."

"We have been friends and enemies throughout the years, but always allies." The voice replied. "As long as you keep your end of the bargain, I will keep mine."

"If you pull this off the way you say, the world is your oyster." Callahan grinned hanging up the phone.

He sat thoughtfully for a moment staring at the fireplace, taking a sip of his brandy smiling to himself. Then he stood up and walked down the hall to a doorway. Opening up a small panel, he entered a secret code. The door buzzed open into a corridor which Catherwood walked down to an elevator, taking it down two floors. He entered another code and walked into a small apartment where he saw his prisoner sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Well, my friend." He grinned. "And how goes the day?"

"My day is very shitty." His visitor replied spitefully. "Just like yesterday, and the day before and the day before that."

"Well, I had hoped everything would be to your liking." Catherwood smiled wickedly.

"The only thing that would be to my liking would be if you choked on your own semen." He sneered at him.

"Oh, now is that any way to treat the man who is about to make all your dreams come true?" He laughed sardonically.

"My dreams?" He scoffed. "You have taken me away from my friends, and my family. You are about to kill everyone I hold dear to me! And you have the balls to stand there and talk to me about my dreams coming true. You are the master of nightmares!"

"Oh you have no idea." Catherwood chuckled. "But, why the complaints, my friend? Haven't you been comfortable and well cared for? I gave you this lovely apartment with everything you could ever want or need. I could have put you into a cell or a dungeon. But frankly, why bother? It all just seems so barbaric."

"Why bother indeed." He replied. "They will eventually be onto you, you realize."

"And you have been telling me that since you came here, yet they still do not know that one of them is a fraud." He laughed spitefully. "Well, you may be happy to know that very soon, you will have a new roommate. So, I will leave you to think about your future now. Think about the day you will become Vice President of this wonderful country. Sweet dreams, Nathan."

"Fuck off." Nathan retorted.

Once again, Catherwood was gone. Nathan Petrelli was once again left alone in the solitude of his prison apartment. He closed his eyes fretfully as tears ran down his face. "Peter….why can't you hear me? Why don't you know" He sobbed to himself.

"Heidi." He whispered. "I am so sorry."

* * *

Laura clutched Gabriel's arms, digging her nails into his back. She moaned softly as not to wake Seth as they climaxed together. Gabriel collapsed against her panting as their bodies glistened in their passion. "Wow." He whispered. "After three years, we still got it." 

"And it keeps getting better." Laura smiled breathlessly stroking his face. "You still know how to light my fire."

"And just your touch still sends me into a whirl of orgasmic ardor." He kissed her softly as he stroked her face. "My God, I love you."

"And I love you." She smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Starving!" She replied kissing him.

"Do you feel like having a banana split?" He smiled impishly.

"You read my mind." She giggled. "But you do realize we are out of ice cream and bananas."

"I think we got it covered." He kissed her quickly before standing up. Laura pulled a blanket around her as she watched him walk into the kitchen. Before walking through the door he turned and looked at her. "Hey Laura Grace…you are still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He smiled as he walked through the door.

Laura smiled as she wrapped the blanket around herself to keep warm. She sat up against the couch smiling as she waited for him to come back. She closed her eyes.

"One banana split for the pretty lady, coming right up." Gabriel stood in front of her naked holding a jar of hot fudge and some whipped cream. Laura opened her eyes smiling up at him.

Suddenly the smile from Laura's face slowly faded. Gabriel's image began to grow fainter away, then slowly re-emerged. Laura stared at him fearfully and began to cry in heaving sobs.

"Laura?" Gabriel put down the jars and climbed next to her under the blankets pulling her close to him, holding her as she continued to sob. "My God baby, you are shaking like crazy. What is it?"

"I'm going to lose you." She looked at him as he stroked her face. "I just saw it happening."

"Baby, what are you talking about?" He whispered stroking her hair.

"Catherwood is going to take you." She began gulping air as she sobbed. "It is going to happen soon!"

"Laura, calm down." He tried to sooth her, holding her close to him. "I am not going anywhere." He whispered into her hair.

"There will be no choices." She cried. "Oh God, Gabriel! I can't let you go!"

Though Gabriel tried to calm her, deep inside he was worried. The prophecy so far had been accurate. He knew Catherwood would be after his son. Would he be able to save Seth? What would he have to offer him in return for his son's life?

"Baby, try not to think about it." He stroked her face kissing her gently.

"Just hold me and don't ever let go." Laura whispered putting her arms around him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling the blanket around them both, laying her down on the floor next to him. "I'll never let go." He smiled softly.

Soon, wrapped around each other, they drifted off into a deep sleep.

Outside their door, Nathan stood listening. "That's right lovers. Sleep tight." He laughed spitefully. "Hold her close to you tonight, Sylar. Because after you are reunited with your father, you will never see her again."

As he stood laughing to himself, Nathan slowly morphed into Adam Monroe.

**END OF PART 62**


	63. Chapter 63

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 63 – Happy Birthday Laura and Peter

_T__hree__ Weeks Later  
__Two __Weeks __Before__ Election_

_"Happy Birthday to you!"  
__"Happy Birthday to you!"  
__"Happy Birthday Dear Chosen one!"  
__"Happy Birthday to you!"_

"Go…away!" Laura muttered to Gabriel who woke her up by singing softly in her ear.

"The calendar says October 24th, 2010." He nuzzled her ear playfully. "You know what that means!"

"Yeah…it's a Sunday." She groaned. "It's the only day I have gotten off from Scott's training all week! Now go away and let me sleep."

"Hey…have you been out side?" He continued to goad her. "Its _thirty_ degrees out there."

Laura abruptly sat up glaring daggers at him, then flopped back down pulling the covers over her head. "Shut up and leave me alone!"

Gabriel laughed softly pulling the covers off of her. "Not a chance. It's not every day my wife turns thirty."

"My life is over." She lamented from under the covers.

"No, it's just beginning." He grinned.

"Why don't you go bug Peter!" She groaned. "It's his birthday too!"

"Because I'm not married to Peter!" He teased her. "And he's not wigging out about turning thirty so it's not nearly as much fun."

Laura peeked out from under the covers. "Do I look any older?"

Gabriel shook his head smiling softly. "You look even more beautiful than the day I met you."

"Good answer." She smiled sitting up kissing him softly.

"Besides…Seth, Zeus and I made you breakfast." He returned her kiss. "And I am not about to take this down to Peter. I am sure his lovely wife is making him his own breakfast."

"Yeah, probably with a whipped cream bikini." Laura giggled.

"Huh?" Gabriel stared at her in confusion.

"Never mind." She laughed to herself. "So what did you make me?" Just then they heard Seth cry on the monitor. "It looks like he is going to be eating before I am." She began to get up to go get him, but Gabriel stood in front of her.

"Get back in bed." He ordered her. "I have a bottle all ready for him. I will feed him while you eat!" He went off to get Seth and came back with their son and a tray of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Looks yummy." She took a bite of eggs. Her eyes widened happily as she chewed. "Where in the hell did you find pepper jack cheese in Canada?"

Gabriel sat next to her and began to fee Seth. "Eli was good enough to go shopping for me yesterday. Since he is the only one of us who can leave the compound without worrying about being spotted, if you ever need anything special that isn't provided here, he's the man!"

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled taking a bite of toast. "Oh my God! This is wonderful! I've missed your eggs." She looked up at him coyly. "So, where are you taking me tonight?"

"I told you to stop asking!" He glowered. "You just be ready at 4:00 tonight." He leaned in kissing her softly.

"Should I wear anything in particular?" She continued to prod him.

"It's your birthday…your birthday suit would be appropriate for the occasion." He grinned impishly.

"Smart ass!" Laura threw her wadded up napkin at him. "Ok…it's my turn to hold my boy!" She smiled reaching for Seth as Gabriel laid him down on the bed between them. Laura laid on her stomach watching him squirm around, as she tickled his belly and cheeks. He giggled and smiled at her, and then reached out grabbing a strand of her hair giving it sharp tug. "OW!" Laura yelped as Gabriel chuckled.

"Our little man has his mama's grip." Gabriel reached down gently tickling his belly as Seth giggled. Gabriel leaned in opening his mouth over his belly and blowing as Seth giggled wildly.

Laura watched them both adoringly smiling. But once again the reminder of what was to come took her over and sadness filled her heart. She stood up taking her tray out to the kitchen.

Gabriel watched after her concerned, picking up Seth following behind her. He found her leaning over the counter sobbing. "Baby." He whispered putting his arm around her. "I know what this is about. And we can't keep thinking about it."

"I don't know how much time we have together." She cried gulping in air. "And I am so afraid he is going to take Seth away from us. I just have this horrible feeling. I'm so scared, Gabriel."

"Shhhhhh." Gabriel set Seth in the swing and put his arms around her as she sobbed. "I am going to do whatever needs to be done to keep our son safe. And I know you will too." He put his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes. "Laura…we are two very powerful people. You are even more powerful than I am. Catherwood is powerful and he is tricky, but he is no match for us. We can fight him, baby. We will fight him and we will win!"

"Gabriel, the prophecy!" She reminded him. "You can't fight fate."

"Bullshit!" He replied angrily. "I will fight it and I will win! Catherwood is not going to destroy my family! He may want me to stand at his side and play Sylar again, but it ain't going to happen!" He stroked her face looking in her eyes. "I have fought my demons and won! The day I found you were alive and that we could spend the rest of our lives together, I left that world behind and never looked back. It meant everything to me to be the man I wanted to be for you. And you believed in me. You didn't care that I had powers. You are the first person who has ever loved me for just me. You gave me a son and this wonderful life. Even people who were my enemies just a few years ago are now friends. I realize some, like Mohinder and Molly will never quite forgive me, but as long as you believe in me I can live with that. So I'll be damned if I am going to let that son-of-a-bitch take away the only person who ever mattered to me and the amazing son you gave to me. You are my life, Laura Grace. And I will not lose you or our son!"

Laura smiled sadly as she reached up touching his face. "There are no words that can describe how much I love you, Gabriel Ryan. I may lose you for a time, but there is no way I am letting you go without the fight of my life. Just because the prophecy tells me I have to let you go doesn't mean I have to like it. And it sure as hell doesn't mean I am not going to fight it with everything I've got."

"That's my girl!" He whispered pulling her in kissing her passionately. For a moment they held on to each other until Laura pulled back.

"Well, I think we had better get ready to head over to Peters." She smiled up at him. "The family is going to be there and Peter needs a little over-the-hill ribbing."

"Anything I can do to irritate the shit out of him!" Gabriel grinned malevolently.

"Now who in the world ever thought you two would actually become friends?" She laughed softly.

"Sure as hell not me!" Gabriel grinned. "Common…lets go get dressed." Laura picked up Seth as he put his arm around her walking down the hall. "Hmmm…I wonder if Niki would let you borrow that whipped cream bikini?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "It might be more fun to make our own, don't you think?" She smiled up at him wickedly.

"Lady, you read my mind!" He pulled her in tighter as they went into the bedroom to dress.

* * *

"You're WHAT?" Laura shouted at Niki. 

"Lower your voice! I don't want to advertise it!" Niki whispered through gritted teeth. "You heard me."

"Sorry. You are going to give him some kind of an exotic lap dance?" Laura whispered with disbelief to Niki who rolled her eyes.

"It is not a lap dance!" Niki glowered at her. "It is called the Dance of the Seven Veils. It is one of the most beautiful exotic dances in history. It was even performed in biblical times."

Laura held up her hand. "Whatever! You can call it whatever you want, but it is still an exotic strip tease!" Laura scoffed.

"You are such a prude!" Niki smiled at her incredulously.

"I am not!" Laura folded her arms in protest.

"What are you two arguing about?" Peter approached them.

"Nothing." They replied in unison.

Peter smiled kissing Laura on the cheek. "Happy Birthday kiddo."

"Happy Birthday to you too, hon!" She hugged him tightly.

"So how is my twin?" He grinned.

Brandon walked up with Jake hugging his sister. "You two might as well be twins."

"Twins from different mothers." Niki smiled.

"I wonder sometimes." Laura smiled as they all walked toward the front room. "Dad…MamaP…is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Well, I can assure you…" Angela narrowed her eyes. "I spent seventeen hours in labor with that one and no other babies popped out."

"And I was there when your mother popped you out in what seemed a matter of seconds." George chimed in. "If you two were twins I think we would know about it."

Laura looked at Nathan who was holding Seth studying him. "Has he grown any?" Laura asked him smiling.

At first Nathan didn't respond then he saw her in front of him. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Well, you're studying him so intently." She replied. "I thought maybe he was growing teeth or was making inroads toward crawling or something. What do you think?"

Nathan looked at her peculiarly. "And for what reason would I know this?"

Laura stared at him taken aback. "Nathan, you have two boys! I realize they have been gone for a little while, but surely you must remember."

Nathan smiled awkwardly. "Of course. Please forgive me Laura I meant no disrespect. I wasn't there for my son's much in their early years. I missed out on so much of their growing."

Laura nodded. "Of course you did. I bet you miss them a lot."

"You have no idea." Nathan nodded.

"No, I guess I wouldn't." Laura shrugged. "And I hope I never do."

"You can always hope." Nathan replied smiling in a tone that made Laura uneasy.

"I remember feeling much the same way Nathan." George stood behind them wiping sweat from his brow. "There is not a day that goes by I don't regret the time I missed watching Brandon grow up."

Brandon came up looking at his father intently. "Dad, are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Oh, I'm fine son." He replied. "I've been feeling a little fluish for a while."

Laura put her hand on her father's shoulder. "Do you want to go to a doctor?"

"Laura, we can't compromise our position here." George told her firmly. "I'll be alright. I'm drinking fluids and resting as much as I can. And if it gets any worse I'll talk to Mohinder."

"Dad, Mohinder is a genetics specialist, he isn't an MD!" Brandon replied.

'Well, it isn't going to come to needing a doctor anyway." George sat down in the chair. "I'll be ok. You just go on your trip and I will see you when you get back."

"Dad! I couldn't possibly leave Seth with you!" Laura shook her head. "You're sick!"

"Fine!" He rolled his eyes exasperated. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll stay at your place while you're gone and Angie will watch him alone."

"I think it's perfect." Angela replied, giving Seth a kiss.

She turned to Angela. "Are you sure it's not going to be too much trouble to watch him by yourself?"

"It's no trouble at all." She smiled. "Micah will be here to help me. And with our futures being so uncertain, you need your time together, so you take your time and enjoy each other."

Laura hugged her tightly. "Ok, if your sure."

"I am sure." Angela kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. He will be in very good hands."

Laura shook her head looking at Gabriel. "I don't know about this. I just can't shake this bad feeling. Something just isn't right."

"It is the first time leaving baby and going away." Niki smiled. "We all go through this. You just need to go and relax. You deserve it!."

"She is right." Angela agreed. "You have been working hard getting the team into shape, organizing the army and getting yourself in top form. It is time for you to take a break Laura. Now I don't want to hear another word about it! You are going and that is my final word on this matter!"

Laura took a deep breath. "Ok, but I still don't feel right about it. Then we will go wherever he is planning on taking me and I will try not to worry like an insane mom." Laura smiled uneasily.

"Can you at least try not to worry?" Gabriel rubbed her shoulders.

"I'll try." She replied uneasily picking Seth up. "Ok buddy. You be good for your grandma." Laura and Gabriel both held him, kissing him gently. She turned once again to Angela. "Ok, I have put several bottles of formula in the refrigerator. There is cereal and baby food…"

"Laura!" George glowered at her. "Angie has raised two children! She knows what she is doing."

Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok…ok. Your right." She handed him to Angela. "I love you buddy." She kissed his head.

Gabriel walked over kissing him. "Don't learn anything new while we are gone. I don't want to miss anything."

Laura turned to her father. "If you are feeling any worse, you call me, ok?"

George rolled his eyes. "And what can you do that anybody here can't do for me? Just get the hell out of here! I will be fine!"

"Ok." Laura shook her head. "Let's go then…before I lose my nerve!"

"Are you two ready?" Peter asked them.

Laura looked up at Gabriel. "Don't we need to pack?"

"Nope." He replied. "Everything we need is already there."

Laura shrugged. "Ok, I guess we're ready then."

"Close your eyes until I tell you to open them." Gabriel put his arm around her shoulders as he put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

They said their goodbyes to everyone, as Peter teleported them away.

* * *

Nathan Petrelli sat on the couch flipping through the TV stations. When he couldn't find anything on TV he threw down the remote and picked up another endless book. He threw down the book putting his hands over his face. "God! How did I get here?" 

He recalled the day he found himself there. The last thing he remembered was the day the team infiltrated Solvang Penitentiary. He recalled Heidi telling him she didn't feel safe anymore and she would like to take the boys to her parent's home. Reluctantly he let her go.

That was the last thing he remembered before he woke up in this hell.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Phillip Callahan walked in smiling at him. "Good morning Senator. Did you sleep well?"

"Go to hell." Nathan sneered at him. "The only thing I want from you is to know where my wife and boys are!"

"Don't worry Nathan." Callahan replied. "You wife and boys are in very good hands."

"What are you going to do with me?" He demanded.

Callahan shrugged. "I plan to keep you here as my guest until the day you die. You should be grateful. Out of friendship I have decided to spare you."

"You are not my friend!" Nathan shouted.

Callahan shook his head. "I'm so sorry you feel that way, Nathan. But it doesn't matter. In a few days the world is going to start changing."

"And what if you lose the election?" Nathan replied angrily. "What then?"

"Don't worry." He replied. "I will win. One way or another. Now if you excuse me, I must prepare myself for my guests that will be arriving tonight. I will stop by soon."

"You may win the battle, but you will never win the war!" Nathan shouted after him as he started out the door.

Callahan stopped before exiting. "Oh, I will win the battle. And ultimately, I will win the war. Afterall, to quote Georges Clemenceay, war is a series of catastrophes that results in a victory." He walked out of the room leaving Nathan alone once again.

Nathan picked up a vase, slamming it against the door, shattering it into fragments.

* * *

Peter, Gabriel and Laura all appeared in a dark room. 

"I'll be back to pick you guys up in two days." Peter reminded them. He gave Gabriel a pat on the arm, and Laura, whose eyes were still closed, a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun you two." And he was gone.

"Are you ready?" Gabriel whispered in her ear.

"Yes!" Laura nodded excitedly.

He put his hands on the back of her shoulders. "Open your eyes!"

Laura opened her eyes and jumped around excitedly. "Oh my God, Gabriel! It's our cabin!" She happily embraced him. "We haven't been here since Christmas! God, I've missed this place! Thank you, baby!" She pulled him down kissing him gratefully, her green eyes ablaze with excitement.

"I knew you would love it." He smiled triumphantly. "I've been missing this place too. I wish we could have spent more time here before we had to go underground."

"We made some wonderful memories here together." She whispered.

"Yes, we did." He said softly.

Laura looked down sadly. "I just hate that we can't come here like we used to. I would love to bring Seth here. I can't wait until he is older so he can run and play in the lake. I just want his childhood to be as wonderful as mine was." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He took her face in his hands.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something isn't right." She shook her head uneasily. "I've been feeling this way all day."

Gabriel pulled her into his arms. "Honey, Seth is completely safe. Nobody knows where we are and they can't get to him. Even if they could, the boy can protect himself. Now stop worrying. He is going to be fine!"

"I hope your right." She looked up at him half-smiling.

"I am." He smiled confidently. "Now…how about if we go in the bedroom and relive the night we got back together." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Lead the way." She smiled kissing him softly.

Gabriel picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

While Seth slept, the door to the bedroom slowly opened. Somebody tiptoed into the room standing over his bassinette. Nathan Petrelli slowly morphed into Adam Monroe. 

"Hello there, baby!" He smiled malevolently. "I'm here to take you to your new home." He reached down trying to pick him up.

Suddenly bolts of lightning shot out of Seth's eyes, sending Adam flying into the wall. He waited for himself to regenerate before approaching the child again.

He shook his head at the infant. "Now is that any way to treat your Uncle Nathan?"

Seth began to scream out loud.

"Shit!" Adam rolled his eyes trying to reach for him again.

The bedroom door burst open and the light came on. Adam whirled around to face Angela Petrelli.

"You idiot!" She sneered. "You can't even kidnap a child correctly! Micah is asleep in the living room! What is the matter with you?" She walked over to Seth picking him up.

"This kid is more powerful than you think, Angela!" Adam hissed. "His powers have already began to manifest!"

"I am well aware of what my step-grandson can do." She told him condescendingly. "After all, he is the child of two very powerful people."

"And how are these people going to feel when they learn you have been working with us all along?" Adam grinned maliciously.

"They will hate me and deservedly so." She said regretfully. "But it is all part of a promise I made many years ago. And sometimes we must sacrifice what is right for the greater good."

"Is part of that greater good poisoning your husband with arsenic?" He smirked.

"It is not my wish…but it is what must be done." She looked down at Seth sadly stroking his cheek. "Well, common!" She chided him. "You have your goons come get us and let's get him to Catherwood. Tomorrow night is the blue moon and the transition must be done or everything we have worked for will go completely to waste. We need to hurry because I do not want Micah waking up and realizing I am gone and so is Seth."

Adam picked up his cell phone. "Ok, we're ready. I'm bringing a passenger…the kid won't go with me. Alright." He slammed his phone shut.

Just that moment, two men appeared in the room. They put their hands on Angela, who was holding Seth, and Adam, then teleported them back to the home of Phinneus Catherwood.

Catherwood was waiting for them.

"Well Angela…what a pleasant surprise to see you here." He walked over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I can assure you it is not my wish or my desire to be here." She replied haughtily. "But this buffoon can't even be trusted to carry out the plan."

"Well, the important thing is that he is here now." Catherwood stared at the child. "My God he is a beautiful child. It is a pity he won't grow up to be the handsome young man his father is."

Angela began to laugh. "Well, I have done my part. You have what you have asked for. But when Gabriel and Laura find out their son is missing, my God help you! Now where is my son?"

"Not so fast sweet Angela!" Catherwood smiled menacingly. "My plan has not been completed. I want to assurance that the transition will take place!"

"I told you I would help you get the child and you would give me my son back!" She screamed. "You are not getting this child until I get my son back."

"Oh, yes you will!" Catherwood smiled, then morphed into Laura. He reached out for Seth as Adam held onto Angela.

"You son of a bitch!" She shouted. "We had a deal!"

"You go home now Angela." Catherwood replied looking down at the child in his arms. "He is in good hands…he believes he is with his mother. You just go home and wait. After the transition is complete, Nathan will be returned to you."

"And if he is not, I will be back." She hissed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Catherwood grinned.

The same man who brought them there grabbed a hold of Angela and returned her home. As soon as Angela was back in her home, the man vanished.

Angela looked down at the empty bassinette and began to sob. "Oh God!" She cried. "What have I done?"

* * *

Laura gasped quickly sitting up in bed. "Gabriel wake up! Something's wrong!" 

Gabriel groggily turned on the light. "Babe, what is it?"

"It's Seth!" She jumped up and started getting dressed. "Catherwood has him!"

Gabriel stood up putting his hands on her shoulders. "Laura, calm down! Your talking crazy!"

"Gabriel…Seth communicated with me!" She began to sob. "He called out to me! Somebody came to his room and took him."

"Who?" He asked astonished frantically beginning to dress.

"I don't know!" She replied agitated. "I'll find that out later. Right now I need to get a hold of Peter." She closed her eyes.

_"Peter, can you hear me?"_

_"I'__m…um…kind of receiving my birthday present. Can it wait?"_

_"I'm so sorry, but it can't. I need you to come and get us. Seth is communicating with me. Somebody took him!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Peter, you know I wouldn't bother you if I weren't! Please Peter. Come here quick!"_

_"__I'll be right there! __Just let me get dressed." _

A moment later he appeared in the bedroom. Without saying a word, Laura and Gabriel grabbed a hold of him as he teleported into Angela and George's living room.

When they arrived, Laura quickly ran for Seth's bassinette in the spare bedroom. Her worse fears were confirmed. His bassinette was empty. He was gone. She fell to the ground sobbing as Gabriel ran to her putting his arms around her. "_Seth_!" Laura screamed! "_Oh God Gabriel! Where is he? Where's our baby? SETH!_"

Gabriel tried to calm her down, but the tears began to flow from his own eyes.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Angela demanded.

Hearing her voice, Laura stood up looking her in the eye. "Oh my God!" She whispered in horror. "You did this. This is all your fault! _You fucking_ _BITCH!_" Laura reached out slapping her across the face as Angela fell to the ground.

**END OF PART 63**


	64. Chapter 64

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 64 – An Enemy in the Ranks

Laura stood seething over Angela in a rage. "_Where __in the hell __is my son, Angela?_"

"I don't know!" She looked up at Laura horrified. She looked to Peter for help.

"Laura!" Peter shouted. "What are you doing?" He walked over and helped his mother up.

Laura angrily stood over Angela. "_You promised __us he would be safe! You gave me your word! Somebody took him, Angela! My baby is gone!"_

"Seth is gone?" Angela stood up running to the bassinette. "This isn't possible! I had the baby monitor on the whole time. I didn't hear a thing!"

_"Where is he, Angela!" _Laura shouted. _"Who took my __baby!__ You promised me he would be ok! You promised!" _

"Laura." Gabriel pulled her to him. "I am just as upset as you are, but getting angry at Angela isn't going to help us."

"What is all the yelling for?" Micah sleepily walked in from the living room rubbing his eyes. Peter put his arms around him.

"Micah." Gabriel put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Did you see or hear anybody come in here?"

Micah shook his head. "No. I heard Grandma Angela talking to somebody a little while ago though."

Laura turned and glared at her. "You let somebody in here?"

"Oh for Pete's sake, Laura!" Angela retorted. "It was my son, Nathan! Remember him? Or do I need to clear it with you before I allow my own son into my home too?"

Laura stomped away from the group back to their apartment followed by Gabriel.

Peter turned to Angela. "Mom, Laura is just upset because her son is missing. And truth be told her, I don't blame her. How in the hell did somebody get in here, Mom?"

"Peter, when I went to bed, that door was locked!" Angela protested. "You really don't think I would allow somebody in here to take that precious baby, do you Peter?"

"Mom, you were willing to sacrifice me to blow up New York for the sake of Nathan's career." Peter told her sternly. "Frankly mom, it would not surprise me a bit to learn you were in on this whole thing from the beginning. And if you are…may God help you when Laura and Gabriel find out. Common Micah…let's go home." He put his arm around Micah's shoulder as they walked out the door.

When they left, Angela picked up the phone.

Adam picked up on the other end. "Well done, Angela."

"Well, let's not go celebrating just yet." She reminded him. "You know that Laura and Gabriel are going to scour the entire earth's core until they find their child. And my son Peter is already suspicious of me."

"Well, if he figures it out, we'll do what we have always planned, Angela." Adam smiled. "A bullet to the head and he won't be back."

"You do realize this is my son you are talking about!" She replied angrily.

"Oh, your maternal love just touches me to the bone, Angie." He replied sardonically. "You have one son locked up and the other you would not hesitate to kill if the purpose serves you. Not to mention your husband you are slowly poisoning."

"I love my husband!" She shouted. "I have no intention of killing him! It is too late in the game to cast suspicion upon us and he was getting suspicious!"

"As I recall, that is exactly what you said about your last husband, Angie." Adam laughed maliciously. "Or have you forgotten your dear Arthur?"

"Fuck you Adam!" She seethed into the phone. "Now get your ass back here in the guise of my son before somebody realizes you are gone!"

"Yes!" He replied derisively. "We certainly can't have anybody getting chary of us, can we Angela. Cheerio!" He hung up the phone slowly.

Angela opened a drawer and stared at a wedding photo of her and George. "I am sorry George…but this has been a long time in the making and I can't take any chances. Not when the world is so close becoming what we have all been planning for a very long time."

* * *

Laura frantically ran down the hall crying the entire way followed by Gabriel. 

"Laura!" Gabriel called after her. "Please wait! You need to start being rational. You need to focus, or we aren't going to find our son!"

Laura stopped and turned to him. "Rational Gabriel? Our son was taken from us! Somebody was able to waltz into our supposedly secret compound and take him while we were off enjoying ourselves! I knew something was wrong! You all assured me that he was in good hands and, he would be fine! But I _knew_! _I knew, Gabriel_! I should have listened to my instincts and not all of you! If I had, my son would still be here!"

"_Dammit__ Laura he's my son too_!" Gabriel shouted. "Stop acting like you are the only one that is suffering here! You don't think I am not kicking myself for not being her when somebody was taking our son? You don't think this is hurting _me_? Baby, I love you more than anybody on this earth and I really hate to say this to you, but you need to shut the fuck up and focus right now! Our son needs you! I need you and goddammit… you need yourself right now! You need a hero and that hero is _you_! Now build yourself a goddamn bridge and get over yourself! Because our son needs his mama!"

Laura stood looking at Gabriel completely floored. "You're right." She whispered. "You're so right! I'm sorry baby." She broke down for a moment as he held her, sobbing until she couldn't cry anymore. She then stood up wiping away her tears. "Ok Gabriel…Let's go find our son!"

Gabriel stood up putting his arm around her. "Now you're talking!"

When they entered their apartment, Brandon, Jake, Peter, Niki, Micah, Noah, Sandra, Matt, Hiro, Ando, Claude, Kaito, Mohinder, Stacy, Alan and Celeste had already gathered in their living room. They had already filled George in on Seth being taken. As Laura and Gabriel entered the apartment, he quickly rushed to Laura embracing her.

"Baby, I don't even know what to say." He held Laura tightly.

Laura looked at her father's face. "Dad, you look horrible! I'm really worried about you."

"Honey, I'm doing better." He replied. "Angie brought me some soup a little bit ago. I got it all down and haven't thrown up yet. Right now, Seth is what is important. I'll be fine but that bastard has my grandson and we need to get our boy back."

Laura held her father. "Dad, we have to find him! I'm so scared!"

George held his daughter by the shoulders. "Now you listen to me, Baby girl. When you were taken by Catherwood as a child, your mother and I were terrified. We knew why he wanted you. But you were able to protect yourself against him. Your son has the DNA of two very powerful people. That little guy is even more powerful than you are. Your son will be able to hold his own against Catherwood."

Gabriel stepped forward. "I have to admit something has been bothering me. Seth is able to protect himself. I've seen it. If he feels like he's in danger, he sends out a shockwave that can send even some of those big guys in the army plowing into a wall. So, how did Catherwood get to him?"

"Good question." Brandon nodded. "The other day when I was changing his diapers, he had some rash. I didn't see it, so when I went to use one of those wipes, he sent off one of those shockwaves that knocked me against the wall."

"Yeah…whoever gave him access to Catherwood, it had to be somebody he trusted." Peter replied.

"Angela!" Laura hissed. "That fucking bitch! She did this!"

"Laura!" George looked at his daughter dumbfounded. "You can't possibly think that Angela could have been a part of this?"

"Yeah Laura, you are jumping to conclusions!" Peter retorted.

"No!" Laura shouted. "You see…I have these instincts that have done pretty good by me for the last thirty years! Earlier tonight I KNEW something was wrong, but I let you people convince me everything would be ok! And right now those same instincts are telling me that Angela is in this shit a mile deep!"

Niki stood up next to Laura. "Guys, Laura does _not_ make rash judgments! Her instincts have always led us down the right path. And you know damn well she wouldn't just make these accusations against Angela if she didn't truly believe it."

"I agree." Mohinder replied. "I trust Laura's instincts more than I do most people's facts."

Gabriel stood next to her. "Baby, I trust your instincts more than I do my own. But I think we owe it to Angela to give her the benefit of the doubt. This is Peter and Nathan's mother and we need to be completely sure."

Laura nodded. "I know. And I agree."

Peter looked around at the group. "Ok, I understand why you all feel this way. And knowing what my mother has done in the past, there is every reason to be suspect of her. But I just can't believe she would do this to a helpless baby. She knows what Catherwood is planning on doing with Seth. I can't see my mom allowing that to happen."

Laura held on tightly to Peter's hand. "Peter, I hope to God I am wrong. But if I am right, I will stop at nothing to get our son back."

"Oh for chrimeny sake!" George shouted. "This is my wife you're talking about! Angela loves Seth! She wouldn't do anything to hurt that child!"

"Dad, I know she's your wife and you love her, but she insisted we go!" Laura replied agitatedly. She looked at Peter. "Peter, I'm sorry, she's your mother, but you know as well as any of us here that if she believes in the cause, she will do whatever she deems necessary to see it through. She would have her own sons killed to save her own ass! I thought she had changed Dad, but now I'm beginning to have my doubts. You have been with The Company for years, Dad! You know how she operates and what kind of deals she and the founders made, supposedly to keep our generation safe! But I think it was all for her own sake…and whoever got in her way!"

"Laura girl…" George stared hard at her. "You know I love you with all my heart. And if you tell me something that you feel is gospel, I believe you. But I just can't believe in my deepest heart that my wife would do this to you, or Seth! I refuse to believe it until I see it with my own eyes!"

She stood in front of her father looking up at him, her green eyes filled with conviction. "Dad, you know I love you. We butt heads, we fight…and Lord knows we don't always see eye to eye. But in the end, we would do anything for each other. You raised me. You had to be a father, and a mother to me. Knowing all along what my journey in life would be. You have made some choices that I have felt were questionable, but no matter what, I have always stood by you! I would die for you…and I know you would die for me. But Dad…if I find out that woman you call your wife had anything to do with my son's disappearance…if she has been working with Catherwood in _any_ way…I will kill her. And there will be no mercy!"

George began to speak, but his voice came out raspy. "Dad?" Laura reached out to steady him. He began to wheeze and cough up a milky fluid. Mohinder, Brandon and Peter sat him down on the couch.

"George, can you smile?" Peter asked him. George looked at him oddly, but managed a smile. "Ok, can you tell me the what year the American Revolution took place while raising both of your arms?"

George held up his arms. "How in the fuck would I know what year the American Revolution took place! I was born in Ireland!" But suddenly his eyes widened as he realized he spilled the beans about his birthplace.

"Well, he's not having a stroke." Peter grinned.

"Ah HA! And here all this time you tried to convince me you were born in San Jose, California you shit head!" Laura jostled him. "We'll talk about this later, but you are cold busted, mister!"

Gabriel put his hands on Laura's shoulders. "Guys, I'm concerned about George's health too, but let's let Peter, Mohinder and Brandon take care of him. We need to focus on finding Seth."

Laura nodded. "Your right." She looked at Micah. "Micah, you said that you heard Angela talking to somebody. Was it Nathan she was talking to?"

Micah looked up at his mother. "It's ok Micah. Tell the truth."

Micah looked back at Laura. "I don't know. I heard her talking to a man…he sounded English."

"Catherwood!" Gabriel hissed.

"No." Laura shook her head. "Catherwood doesn't have an accent anymore. Not even when he is in creature form. It had to be somebody else."

"But there is nobody here, except for Claude that has an English accent." Niki replied.

"And I was with Brandon, Mohinder and Ando playing seven card stud." Claude blurted out.

Laura sat down taking Micah's hand. "Micah, did you hear anything else?"

"I heard Seth cry and the man talking to him." He told her nervously. "Then Grandma Angela went in there and they sounded like they were angry. I heard the English man make a phone call and two more men were I the room with them. Then I didn't hear anything. After that I went back to sleep." He looked down at his shoes. "Am I in trouble?"

Laura looked up at Niki, then back down at Micah. "Of course not. Now why would you think you're in trouble?"

He looked up at his mother and Peter. "Because when I went to bed, Grandma Angela told me I had better be asleep in ten minutes, or I wasn't going to like my punishment."

Laura and Niki's eyes met over Micah's head. "Micah, your not in trouble, baby." Niki smiled at him.

"No, you're not." Laura shook her head. "What you told us may help us a lot. You're a hero!"

Micah smiled. "Cool!"

Sandra walked up to them. "Why don't you let me take Micah back to my house and let him get some sleep? Claire and Scott are there with Molly."

"Ok." He smiled sleepily. He hugged his mother and Peter.

"Hey Micah." Laura called to him as he started to leave with Sandra. "I'm working on a plan in my head…I may need your help later."

He nodded as Sandra took him back home.

Gabriel noticed that Noah was sitting in a chair staring straight ahead. "You've been awfully quite. Are you thinking about something?"

"I'm just taking it all in…trying to get the facts together in my head." He replied gravely.

"Do you have any idea who the British guy is?" Niki asked him.

"Well, besides Claude, I only know of one other person it could possibly be." Noah replied somberly.

"Now hold on, mate!" Claude chided his friend. "Surely you are not suggesting it was me?"

"Of course not!" Noah rolled his eyes. "It had to of been Adam Monroe."

Peter looked up from tending to George, who also stared in disbelief.

"Takezo Kensei." Hiro said quietly. "Very evil man!"

"I thought you buried him." Ando said to Hiro.

Noah looked up at the group. "A few years ago, he was dug up." He looked at Peter. "By a team lead by your mother."

Peter looked like he was hit between the eyes. "So it's true then."

"Well first we need to know if it was indeed Monroe." George replied.

Laura shook her head. "We can do that later. Right now we have to find Seth…I don't give a shit who took him there, I just want to know where he is."

"And do you have any idea where to look first?" Gabriel asked her.

"I know somebody who might know." Alan told them.

Laura turned to him expectantly. "Who?"

"Cecelia." He replied. "She used to spend a lot of time at his condo. I bet she knows some of his hide outs."

"It's a starting point." Laura headed for the door.

Before leaving Mohinder approached her. "I am going to run some blood work on your dad."

"Ok." She nodded. "But why?"

"Because I suspect somebody is poisoning him." He replied somberly.

Laura shook her head angrily. "Do it Mohinder! Let me know as soon as you find out!" She kneeled down next to George. "Dad, Mohinder is going to run some blood work on you. I would feel better if we know what's going on, ok?"

"Yeah, you just want to make sure I have an incurable disease so you can take all my money." George teased her as Laura giggled.

"I already have your money, old man and I already know you have an incurable disease…its called stupidity!" She replied smiling softly.

"Hey…I put a smile on that beautiful face of yours." George tenderly caressed her face. "Now you go and find your boy. I love you little girl."

Laura held his hand against her face looking at him tearfully. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Dad." She stood up heading for the door followed by Gabriel, Claude, Peter and Niki.

As they opened the door, Angela was standing there with Nathan. "Laura dear. Any news on Seth."

"Get the hell out of my face!" Laura sneered as she brushed past them down the hall. Gabriel grabbed her arm as they quickly walked down the hall toward Cecelia's apartment.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Sit down Angie." George demanded. "As Ricky Ricardo would say…you got some splaining to do!"

Angela pressed her lips together in a thin line as she looked around the room with everyone staring at her.

* * *

Cecelia was awakened by a sharp knock on her door. She stood up pulling on her robe, then sleepily made her way to the door.

She found Laura, Gabriel, Peter, Niki and Claude standing on the other side. "We're sorry to trouble you so late, Cecelia. You said you wanted to play for our team. If you're serious, the time to show us is now."

"Ok." Cecelia nodded and motioned for them all to come in. "So, what's going on?"

"Our son was taken tonight." Laura told her. "Right now we aren't concerned with who or why…we just need to get to him. Please Cecelia! If you have any idea where Callahan may have taken him, you have to tell us."

Cecelia looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, but you may already be too late."

Gabriel and Laura looked at each other horrified. "What are you saying?" Gabriel sneered.

"Tomorrow night is the blue moon." She told them. "It's not just any blue moon; this one follows a cycle. There is a legend that on the night of this blue moon, the dead can be raised if the soul of a child takes its place. He is planning on bringing back his wife, Siobhan." She looked at Laura. "This is why he wanted you and your brother when you were children.

Gabriel grabbed her by the arm, shaking her. "And just when in the fuck were you planning on telling us this?"

"Gabriel! Please!" Laura shouted. "We can deal with this later! Right now we have to find Seth!"

Gabriel released her abruptly, then flopped down in a chair.

"Cecelia, all I care about right now is getting to our son." Laura pleaded. "You have been in his home. If you can just get us there, we can take it from there. Please Cecelia!"

Cecelia closed her eyes, then nodded. "Ok. I'll get you there. But I can't guarantee you are going to find him. The senator has hiding places everywhere. He could be anywhere."

Laura stood in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. "You just get us to his residence and we'll take it from there."

"Ok." Cecelia agreed. "Whenever you're ready.

"Give me a few minutes to assemble our team, and then we'll be ready to go." Laura headed for the door followed by the others.

"Do you have a plan?" Claude asked her.

"Hell no." She replied walking out the door. "I'm making this up as I go along."

* * *

"Arrrrrgh!" Catherwood shouted as Seth wailed agonizingly. "What is it going to take to make this child shut up?" 

"Take him back to his mother." Nathan glared at him. "He probably misses his family."

"Well tomorrow night at midnight it won't matter." Catherwood smirked. "He will be sacrificed to bring my Siobhan back to me. And my son's will be at my side."

"Not voluntarily I'm sure." Nathan scoffed.

"Once they are at my side, they will not need nor want for a thing." He replied. "They will learn that this is their destiny."

"That, or you will brainwash the shit out of them until they do." Nathan shook his head. "You are so fucking deluded! Gabriel is not going to go with you willingly. He will not leave Laura. And Brandon won't leave his son."

"You don't think I haven't thought about that?" He hissed. "No, when his son is dead and he believes his wife to be dead, he will realize he has nothing to live for and he will be at my side forever."

"Or until Laura finds him and he realizes what you have been up to all along." Nathan rebuked him. "Laura will know Gabriel would never go to you willingly. And she will not rest until she takes him back again."

"Well, by the time that happens, my friend, it will be far too late." Catherwood grinned elatedly. "Gabriel will become Sylar once again and he will be working for me. He will forget his life with Laura Ryan."

Nathan sat shaking his head as Seth continued to scream loudly.

* * *

Laura, Gabriel, Hiro, Ando, Matt, Claude, Brandon, Niki, Peter, Claire, Scott, Cecelia, Alan and Celeste gathered together in the rec room. "Everybody ready?" Laura asked the team as they checked their weapons.

"Ready!" Hiro smiled enthusiastically putting his sword across his back.

"I got my stick." Claude replied.

"I got mine too." Peter chuckled.

"I'm ready to kick some ass!" Niki replied.

Gabriel put his arm around Laura kissing her forehead. "Let's go get our boy back."

"Let's do this!" Matt encouraged the group racking his gun.

"Ok, Hiro will take a group of seven and everyone else will go with Peter." Laura announced.

"_Laura!__ Brandon!_" They all turned around as Mohinder came running frantically into the rec room.

"Mohinder!" Laura shouted. "How's my Dad."

"He's fine for now, but I have him under protection." He replied breathlessly. "My suspicions were accurate I'm afraid. He has been poisoned with arsenic. Probably for several weeks. I tested the soup he ate earlier and it was positive."

"Dammit!" Laura shouted as Gabriel put his hands on Laura's shoulders and she stared at Brandon horrified. "Mohinder, right now our son needs us. But you make sure that devil woman stays as far away from him as you can. Because when we get back…her ass is mine!"

Mohinder took a deep breath. "Laura, I would love to, but Angela has disappeared. And so has Nathan."

"Nathan?" Peter asked with disbelief. "No, that can't be right."

"Peter, you have said it yourself that something doesn't seem right about Nathan lately." Niki furrowed her brow at him. "We've all noticed it."

Gabriel broke up the conversation. "Ok guys, we can discuss this some other time. "We're running out of time. Lets go!"

Laura nodded. "Your right. Ok, everybody get in your groups. Let's go get Seth."

As they began to teleport, Laura held on to Gabriel tight. She closed her eyes tearfully. "Mommy's coming, baby." Her eyes widened happily. "Seth…keep talking to me…tell me where you are!"

Mohinder stood watching as the team vanished. He shook his head in astonishment. "I'll never get used to that."

**END OF PART 64**


	65. Chapter 65

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 65 – Saving Seth Ryan

The team arrived in a small park across the street from Catherwood's residence in the Dupont Circle section of Washington DC. It was almost sunrise.

"This is where Catherwood lives?" Laura made a face wrinkling her nose staring up at the modest brownstone. "Where are the dead trees and the belfry with the bloodthirsty bats flying at us?"

"He has come a long way in five-hundred years." Cecelia replied thoughtfully. "Only the best for the Senator."

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Claude asked the group.

"To get Seth back at all costs." Laura replied looking at her watch. She looked up at Claude who was staring at her uneasily. "I'm sorry Claude…I'm not James Bond! I don't have a plan of action because obviously our plan to keep him safe in a secret location with the rest of us didn't end up very well! If anybody has a plan, this would be the time to spill it."

Claude held up his hands. "Take it easy, luv. I was merely hoping to open up the discussion as to where we should proceed. I still have all the faith in the world in you."

Laura smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Claude. I shouldn't have ranked all over you like that."

Claude put his arm around Laura kissing her forehead. "Don't give it another thought, dear girl. You're frightened for your child. There is not a soul alive who can blame you. So what do you say we get in there and get my namesake away from that scrotty taffy dobber?"

Laura smiled up at him resting her head against his shoulder affectionately. "I knew we did the right thing naming our boy after you."

"It looks like he's home." Cecelia stared frowning as she peered up at one of the windows. "This is about the time he starts getting ready to go to the office."

"You mean he doesn't sleep in a coffin during the day and come out at night?" Peter snickered.

Laura looked at Gabriel who appeared to be listening to something. "Baby? What is it?"

"Seth is in there." He whispered in amazement.

Laura's eyes widened hopefully. "You can hear him?"

Gabriel nodded. "I'd know our son's cry anywhere!" He smiled softly. "Our son is in that house somewhere. He needs us!"

Peter stepped forward in agreement. "He's right. I can hear him too."

"I've got to get in there!" Laura started walking toward the house with determination. "I need to get to my son."

Cecelia stood in front of her. "Not so fast Laura. The Senator has a state of the art security system. Even if you could get in there, he has people on his staff that would seize you in seconds. You could probably take them on, but before you got to your son, Catherwood would have him taken somewhere else and then you'll never find him."

"She's right." Gabriel put his hands on her shoulders. "We can't just go busting in there and you know that. We need to work out a plan."

Laura shook her head. "Your right. Dammit!" She shouted. "Seth is right there and we can't even fucking get to him!" She started to cry.

Gabriel put his arms around her. "Baby, I know this is hard. Think how much I want to go in there and break down the walls. And hearing him crying in there isn't helping matters. But the most important thing to remember is he can't know we are coming. We need to attack, but we have to be smart about it!"

"I know." She sniffled as she laid her head against his shoulder. "This is the hardest thing I have ever done!" She began to sob.

Gabriel stroked her hair. "Why don't you try to communicate with him again? Just let him know mommy and daddy are here so he won't be scared."

Laura closed her eyes. A moment later she smiled. "He knows we're here. I told him we are here and we're going to come and get him soon."

"It would be nice to know where he is in there." Cecelia sighed. "He has a lot of alcoves in there."

"This would be a really good time to be a fly on the wall." Matt sighed.

Laura's face lit up as she looked at Matt. "Parkman, you are a genius!" She hugged him tightly.

Matt shook his head in astonishment. "What did I say?"

"The most brilliant thing you have ever said!" She smiled. "Let's see if this works. Don't anybody swat at me!" She closed her eyes. The air around her began to shift and a small insect began buzzing around landing on Gabriel's nose.

"Honey, that better be you." Gabriel stared at the bug cross-eyed. "Please give me a sign that is you so I don't brush you off my nose."

The bug flew off his nose and flew next to his ear buzzing loudly, then around the back of his head buzzing in his other ear. Gabriel let out a yelp as something pinched his earlobe.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "A gnat with attitude. No mistake about it…that's my wife."

Everyone snickered softly as Laura shifted back into herself.

"Ok, I'm going in." Laura grinned and started to shift again.

"Yes, but how do you get in?" Hiro asked her.

Everyone began looking around.

"The mail slot!" Ando shouted. "There is a mail slot in his front door."

"Perfect!" Peter grinned. "Somebody opens the mail slot and Laura flies through."

"It's all perfect until he pulls out the fly swatter." Cecelia interjected. "Catherwood has a serious aversion to bugs. He is terrified of them. He has weekly service to get rid of spiders, roaches…everything. It may work, but if I were you, I wouldn't want to take the chance."

"I agree." Gabriel looked at Laura. "My wife can shoot lightening from her fingertips, for crying out loud! If she is going to die today it is not going to be by a fucking fly swatter!"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Ok, so it was a stupid idea! What is out next option?"

"Shit!" Niki groaned. "How in the fuck are we going to get in there and not be spotted?"

"Sis…" Brandon interpolated. "What about your original power?"

Laura thought for a moment, and then she looked at him peculiarly. "Astral projection?"

Brandon nodded. "You won't be detected by his motion sensor because you're not actually there."

"Ok…" She shrugged. "That solves half our problem…what about all his security cameras? It would be a great plan if I had Claude's invisibility power."

Niki stood in front of Laura beaming. "You don't have Claude's power…but Peter does. AND…he has your astral Projection power."

Peter and Laura looked at each other smiling as they realized it could work. "Niki…I could kiss you right now!" Laura smiled with excitement. "Oh hell…all t he cool kids are doing it!" She pulled her in and kissing her on the lips then released her.

Peter and Gabriel looked at each other; their jaws just about hitting the floor. "Under less appropriate circumstances, this would have been a very hot moment." Gabriel grinned.

Peter nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh!"

Laura shook her head. "Ok you two…save the girl-on-girl fantasies for later!" She pointed at Peter. "You have work to do."

"I've never astral projected before." He declared apprehensively. "I don't even know if it will work with my invisibility."

Laura nodded. "Ok, lets test it out. All you have to do is close your eyes and will yourself somewhere else." She looked around and pointed at a bench ten feet away from them. "Focus on that bench by the drinking fountain over there."

Peter took a deep breath closing his eyes. With all his strength he focused on the bench. A moment later, everyone quietly cheered as Peter's image appeared at the park bench.

"YATTA!" Hiro shouted as everyone shushed him. "Sorry." He whispered timorously.

Peter opened his eyes as the image disappeared. "Ok, now I'll try it invisible." He closed his eyes as he vanished.

Niki touched the spot he had been sitting in. "He's still here." She informed the group.

Soon he reappeared, his eyes opening suddenly. "I did it!' He grinned enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Laura smiled happily. "Ok. You project yourself in there. You and I will communicate telepathically. Just start walking around until you find Seth. Try to follow Catherwood around if you can."

"Got it!" He replied. "Here I go." Peter again vanished.

* * *

Nathan opened his eyes. "Peter?" He whispered. "Peter, can you hear me?" 

Peter suddenly reappeared opening his eyes, gasping loudly. "Nathan!"

Everyone looked at Peter stunned. "Peter?" Niki whispered. "What about Nathan?"

"Nathan is in there!" He shouted. "I heard him! I could feel him!"

"Peter…" Claire stared at him oddly. "My dad is back in his apartment. I saw him just before we left."

"No!" Peter shook his head agitatedly. "Listen! I know this sounds strange, but Nathan is in there! He called out to me! I'm going back in!"

"Wait a minute!" Gabriel shook his head. "If Nathan is in there, then who is back at the compound living among us?"

"A mole!" Brandon sneered venomously. "Dammit Angela you saggy ass old bitch! She fucked us all over and she tried to murder our father! When we get back there, I am going to tear her apart myself."

"Get in line!" Niki replied.

"I think there is going to be a fight to who gets to her first!" Claire nodded. "I can't believe she would do this to my dad…her own son! And to think I was starting to love her!"

"Ok guys…we can talk about this all day, but I'm going in to get my brother!" Peter closed his eyes. Once again, he was gone.

* * *

Nathan smiled to himself. "Peter's here…I can feel him." He closed his eyes and continued trying to communicate with him. 

"Common little brother." He whispered. "Come find me."

Inside his head Nathan could hear Peter's voice. _"Nathan?"_

_"Peter! It's me! I'm here!"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Follow Catherwood!__ He always checks on me before he goes to the Capitol."_

_"I'll be there Nathan! Just hold on!"_

_"I'll be here waiting, Peter."_

* * *

_  
"I'm in."_ Peter told Laura telepathically. 

_"Do you see anything yet?" _

_"Yeah, __Catherwood's__ housekeeper__. She is heading down the hall…I'm going to follow her. Something tells me she might know where Seth is."_

_"Ok, just be careful!"_

_"She is heading toward a bedroom. I'm right behind her."_

_"Peter!"_ He could hear Nathan calling to him. _"I'm here in the house! Callahan has me locked up."_

_"I'm coming Nathan." _

_"Peter, do you see Nathan?"_

_"No, but I can hear his thoughts. Callahan has been keeping him prisoner here."_

_"How can that be possible? If Nathan is here, then __I want to know __who has been living among __us?__"_

_"I don't know, but it isn't my brother. We have all been feeling like something wasn't right. This would explain everything."_

_"Ok, let's find Seth first, then we'll get to Nathan."_

_"I just found Seth! I'm in the first bedroom on the second floor. The housekeeper is changing his diaper!"_

_"Is he ok?"_

_"He's fine. I think he knows I'm here. He is staring at the spot where I'm standing smiling."_

Laura smiled._"__They say babies can see things that we can't. __Ok…now go try to find out where Nathan is then come back here."_

_"I can see an elevator. Catherwood is standing in front of it. I'm going to follow him."_

_"Just be careful!"_

_"I will." _Once again he could feel Nathan trying to communicate with him. _"Nathan…I'm __still __here__I'm coming to find you.__ Just hold on a little bit longer.__"_

"Peter!" Nathan whispered to himself. "I knew you would find me."

He heard the door to his room open as he waited and watched with anticipation, only to be disappointed when Phinneus Catherwood came through the door, unaware he was being followed by the projection of Peter.

"Good morning Nathan." He smiled. "I trust you slept well."

Nathan smiled at him with pre-eminence. "I have slept the same as I have for the last three months. Shitty. But something tells me all that is about to change radically."

Catherwood slowly frowned. "Unless you know something I don't know…which I highly distrust, you will be my guest for quite some time, so you might as well get comfortable."

Nathan sneered at him with venom. "I will get out of here and I will find my wife and boys! Now you tell me where they are and you tell me now!"

"Not to worry." He smiled. "Your wife and boys are safe…as long as you stay put, no harm will come to them."

_"I don't believe this! Not only is he holding Nathan captive, but he has Heidi, Simon and Monty somewhere!__ Laura, ask Cecelia__ where they might be!"_

_"Ok. Have you gotten to Nathan yet?"_

_"I'm in the same room with him right now. Catherwood looks like he is getting ready to leave for the day. On one of the monitors I could see his thugs sitting there playing poker. I'm going to follow him out of here and get the alarm code."_

_"Good idea. I have an idea to keep his henchmen out of our way. You get the code and get back here!"_

_"Ok. I'll see you __soon__."_

Laura turned to Cecelia. "Do you have any idea where Catherwood would be keeping Nathan's wife and son's?"

Cecelia shook her head. "Look, until this very moment, I had no idea he had Nathan in custody! How in the hell would I know where his wife and family are?"

"Cecelia, I know this is a lot to ask, and for what you have done for us so far I am very grateful." Laura pleaded with her. "But hon, if you have any ideas…you really need to tell me."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know." She replied sadly. "He has a lot of secret locations, but I was never kept in the know. He has twenty-four facilities where he is keeping the troops. For a while I was in the loop, but, not to bring up bad blood or anything, when you took me out of Solvang, that was the day I lost my clearance with Catherwood and his people. "

Laura nodded. "I guess that would kind of be a hindrance, wouldn't it?"

Alan stepped forward. "I think I might have your answer. The day before you came to take Celeste and me, I heard him talking on the phone to one of the wardens. He told them to expect three new visitors and they were to be treated well and made as comfortable as possible. He also told them to make sure one of the quarters was stocked with toys as two of the new residence would be children. I had no idea what it meant at the time, but it was one of the catalysts that made us realize he was not the man he said he was."

"What facility, Alan?" Gabriel asked him.

Alan thought for a moment. "It is a defunct military base near Austin, Texas. It's called Daylis River…it was an army depot until it closed during the Clinton Administration."

Laura rolled her eyes. "So not going there! Ok…Alan, get with Hiro and give him the coordinates. Hiro you are going to need to go to teleport the team out to Texas. Niki, Claude, Celeste, Alan and Ando…you all go too. You can all cloke with Claude, and of course Niki's super strength will be an asset when you come across any of the guards."

"Ok, lets go!" Niki gathered the others together to teleport.

"Good luck." Laura called out to them.

They all held on to Hiro as he closed his eyes. They vanished.

* * *

Peter followed closely behind Catherwood as he walked through the corridors. As he entered each code, he sent the codes telepathically back to Laura. 

Finally, he gave her the last code. Then he projected himself back into Nathan's quarters.

He stood next to his brother, who was sleeping. "Nathan. Wake up!"

Nathan sat up and looked around the room. "Peter?" He whispered. "Where are you?"

"I'm here Nathan." Peter told him softly. "I need to stay invisible so the security cameras won't catch me. We came to get Seth, but then I felt you! I'm so sorry Nathan…I had no idea!"

"It's ok Peter." Nathan replied tearfully. "I knew you would find me. It's Adam Monroe, Peter! He and Catherwood have been working together and he is making him Vice President."

"And to think I trusted him once!" Peter shook his head. "But I don't understand! Monroe is immortal. He is not a shape shifter. How did he get that power?"

"The same way Catherwood plans on taking powers once he takes office and starts locking us up." Nathan replied. "He discovered the method Gabriel used as Sylar by taking a part of the brain. Only instead of killing them and opening their heads, he has found a way to remove their powers using some sort of brainwave contraption. Supposedly it is a more humane way to remove powers. Oh, but then he will have them exterminated."

"Don't worry Nathan!" Peter smiled. "He won't win the election. We have a plan."

Nathan shook his head. "No Peter! You don't understand! He will win!"

"Ok Nathan you can tell me all about it when we get you back to the compound and take care of Monroe. I need to go now." Peter told him. "We will get you out of here Nathan. You and Seth. And when you get home, Heidi and the boys will be waiting for you. I promise."

"I can't wait to see you, little brother." Nathan smiled affectionately.

"I love you Nathan." Peter said tearfully.

"I love you Peter." Nathan replied, his voice breaking. "Go…be safe."

* * *

Peter opened his eyes jumping up. "Common…Catherwood is gone. Let's go get Seth and my brother." 

"Ok…" Laura replied. "We have a plan in action. Now if we could just find a way to alter the security system so he doesn't see what we are up to."

Peter pulled out his Blackberry. "I think I can help you with that." He quickly began pushing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked him.

"Talking to an old friend." He smiled.

Laura smiled. "Hana."

Peter nodded. "She is gone, but not forgotten."

The others watched while Peter typed in some data. Gabriel frowned as he watched. "What are you doing?"

Peter looked up at him, then back at his screen. "Well, several months ago, Candice and Hana were working for Catherwood. Candice was able to steal some information about his surveillance system and Hana was able to infiltrate it undetected. When Hana died, somehow her soul transported itself into an international mainframe." He looked up at the others who stared at him incredulously. "Don't ask…I have no idea. Anyway, Hana is able to get into just about anything. As long as the mainframe stays booted somewhere in the world, Hana lives inside of it. Anyway, right now I am telling her to rerun his surveillance from, oh say…a few days ago when the senator wasn't at home, but change it to today's date. That way we can go in undetected."

"So she really didn't die." Brandon grinned. "She went on to another existence."

"You are the man!" Claire smiled hugging him tightly.

"Thank you!" Peter smiled up at them. "Ok, it's done. Invisible mode…lets go!" As they all teleported into Catherwood's home.

* * *

"Excuse me." The guard woke up startled as he heard somebody talking to him. To his delight he saw a hot blonde standing in front of him smiling. He sat up smiling at her.

"And what can I do for you, princess?" He asked with lasciviousness in his eyes as Niki cringed.

"Senator Callahan sent me." She smiled sweetly. "He wants me to check on the Petrelli woman and her children."

"And I'll be more than happy to let you in." He grinned. "If you just show me some security clearance, you're all set. I'll even take you to them myself if you show me your tits."

"Sure." Niki smiled ferociously. "I got your security clearance right here, perve." She picked him up by the nuts slamming him against the wall. "Now tell me where they are an maybe I'll spare you're family jewels!"

"Oh FUCK!" The guard screamed in pain as Niki squeezed tighter. "They are in the barracks in the south quadrant. Second floor. The mother is in room 209 and the boys are next door in 207."

"Thank you." Niki smiled. "Now, here is what you are going to do. My friend is going to stay here and make sure you be a good boy, while me and my friends are going to go in and release the Petrelli family. Any questions?"

The guard shook his head quickly as Niki released him. He fell to his knees wincing in pain as Claude appeared in front of him. "Hello mate! What do you say me, you and my stick get real cozy? And don't try anything funny…because my stick can get really wicked if you piss it off."

The guard bolted for the door as Claude appeared before him, then slammed him against the wall with his staff. "Now look what you done, ya pissed off the stick. Now we're just gonna have to thrape your arse!" Claude hit him over the head knocking him out. "Your about as thick as shit in a bottleneck!" He leered down at him as he locked him up in the broom closet. "Fucking git!"

* * *

Niki, Hiro, Ando, Alan and Celeste ran teleported into the second floor of the barracks. They immediately began to run through the hall looking at doors. Niki came to stop in front of number 209. "Ok…here we are." She pointed at Celeste, Alan and Ando. You three go get the boys. Hiro and I will get Heidi and we'll teleport back to meet up with the others." 

They nodded and ran to get Simon and Monty.

Niki knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She gasped as she could hear the walkie-talkies of security guards combing the floors. "Shit!" She groaned. "Ok, no time for niceties. Stand back!" She kicked down the door. "Heidi! It's Niki and Hiro!"

"Oh my God!" Heidi came out from behind the door. She ran to Niki hugging her. "Am I glad to see you! Where are the boys?"

"Mom!" Simon and Monty came running into the room embracing her.

Just then the guards came through the door. "Stay right where you are!" They shouted.

"Fuck off!" Ando shouted as they teleported back to the guard shack where Claude was waiting.

"Claude! Hurry!" Hiro shouted as military vehicles and a tank came at them.

"Holy shit on a stick!" Claude shouted as they began shooting at them. He jumped into the group as they all teleported to back to the compound.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Laura asked the team. 

"Let's do this!" Peter replied heading for the stairs.

She turned to Gabriel. "You know what to do, right?"

"Don't I always?" He grinned. "And when this gets over with…you and I have some unfinished business."

"Yes we do." She kissed him softly. "But this time, we take our boy with us."

"I agree." He whispered returning her kiss. "Common…lets go melt some doorknobs."

They all headed toward the kitchen. Peter peeked at his blackberry where he could see the henchmen were still at the table playing poker. He nodded to Gabriel

Gabriel held out his hand over the first doorknob. Everyone gasped in astonishment as it melted, fusing the door shut. He tiptoed to the other door quickly melting the other doorknob.

"Oh boys!" He called out in a high pitched voice. They all laughed as they watched them all get up and try to open the door on Peter's blackberry screen.

"There should be lots off food in there men!" Laura called out to them. "I hope there's a bathroom nearby."

They all snickered as they listened to them pounding on the doors trying to get out."

Laura turned to Gabriel. "Lets go get out son." She grabbed his hand and took off running.

"I'm right behind you." He smiled running after her.

"What room is Seth in?" Laura asked Peter as they ran up the stairs.

"First door on the right." Peter replied. "You go get your son, I'm going to go get Nathan!"

"Ok." Laura told him opening the door. "Take Scott, Claire and Matt with you. Brandon and Cecelia will come with Gabriel and I."

Laura and Gabriel looked at each other. Gabriel nodded to her as she opened the door..

As they walked through the door, they stopped and stood in horror.

Phinnes Catherwood stood next to the bassinette holding Seth in his arms.

"Well, hello." He greeted them politely. "Both my sons, my former mistress and the chosen one! What a fortunate day to be me."

Laura looked up at Gabriel who stood staring at Catherwood with vengeance. "Give me back my son, you son-of-a-bitch!" He sneered.

Catherwood laughed. "Well, if my mother is a bitch, what does that make you and Brandon?"

"Catherwood, you are outnumbered!" Laura shouted. "Give us Seth right now, or you are about to call down the thunder!"

"Well, Laura my dear!" He laughed sardonically. "Do you really want to take that chance while I am standing here holding your son in my arms?"

"This is your last warning!" Gabriel shouted. "Give us our son!"

"Well, Gabriel…I'm afraid that all depends on you." Catherwood smiled. "Are you willing to trade your son's life for your own?"

Laura stared at Catherwood, then back up at Gabriel horrified. "Oh God! It's happening."

**END OF PART 65**


	66. Chapter 66

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 66 – The Changeling

"Why don't you just phase through the wall?" Claire asked Peter as he prepared to open the door to Nathan's cell telekinetically.

"Because I don't want to set off wall sensors." He told her. "Now stand back." Peter closed his eyes extending out his arm; his palm parallel to the door. The door began to shake violently as it soon popped from its hinges.

"Nathan!" Peter shouted as he ran through the opening.

"Peter!" Nathan stood up with anticipation as Peter came running in followed closely by Claire. The brothers embraced tearfully. Then they stood back with their foreheads bent together, their hands behind each other's heads. "Oh my God! I thought I was never going to see any of you ever again!"

"Nathan, I didn't know!" Peter sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

He held up his hand. "Don't give it another thought!"

"Dad." He heard Claire's voice from behind him.

"Claire." He whispered touching her face. "Oh my God, you're beautiful!"

"I love you Dad!" She cried tearfully as they embraced.

"I love you too Claire!" He started looking around. "Heidi…"

"Heidi and the boys are safe and sound back at the compound." Claire smiled.

"Nathan…mom…" Peter began to tell him about Angela.

Nathan nodded. "I know. Catherwood was using me as collateral so she wouldn't go back on her word of giving Seth to him."

"Well, Laura and Gabriel are getting Seth right now." Peter told him.

Nathan's face fell. "Laura and Gabriel are here?"

"Yeah." Peter cocked his head looking at him strangely. "Why?"

Nathan took a deep breath. "It's a trap Peter, Seth is the bait! Catherwood wants Gabriel and Seth was the lure to get him here! He knew Gabriel and Laura would come looking for him."

Peter shook his head. "Ok, I don't understand. I thought Catherwood needed Seth to bring his wife back during the blue moon tonight."

"No, he doesn't want Seth…he want's Laura." Nathan told Peter agitatedly.

"Wait!" Peter held his hand up. "I'm not following you! Why does he need Laura?"

"He wants her powers." Nathan replied. "When he brings his wife's body back, he wants her to have Laura's powers."

Peter shook his head incredulously. "Ok…we'll talk about all this when we get home, but right now, we gotta roll! I'll take all of you back to the compound, and then I'll come back for the others."

Nathan smiled. "I can't believe in just a few seconds I'm going to see my wife and boys."

"Welcome back, Dad." Claire smiled up at him as they all grouped together. In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Gabriel looked down at Laura then back up at Catherwood, who tauntingly held Seth in front of them. 

"Gabriel, don't do this." Laura whispered. But he stepped away from her and faced Catherwood.

"Yes…" Gabriel replied nodding, his eyes narrowed with conviction. "I would give my own life for my son. If it meant standing at your side and doing you're bidding for the rest of my life to keep my son out of your hands, I would walk away from my family right now and stand at your side."

Laura shook her head fearfully. "Gabriel No!"

He looked down at Laura putting his arm around her shoulder. "You keep telling me that five-hundred years ago, I was born as your son Phillip Catherwood and now I am reincarnated. I don't believe in that bullshit. I have _never_ believed in that bullshit. But even if by some diseased, warped theory of yours you convince me it is true, I will never call you father. I was born Gabriel Gray and my father was Harold Gray. I loved my father and even though she had her problems, I loved my mother, but I renounced my family name on the day I took Laura Ryan as my wife. Not because I hated my father, but because I wanted to begin my life again. And I did as a husband, a father and a friend." He looked down at Laura who smiled up at him proudly

He released her and walked toward Catherwood. "You can take whatever you want from me! You can take me away from my family…you can take away my life…you can brainwash me to believe whatever the fuck you want me to. But I will _never_ be your son! And there is nothing you can say or do to me that will ever make me turn away from my family!"

And then, with deliberation, he took four steps standing directly in front of Catherwood. "_Now give me back my son!_" He sneered through clenched teeth.

Catherwood grinned vituperatively. "Well, that was without a doubt very touching dialogue. But I think you misunderstand my intentions, Gabriel. It is not your son I need. It's your wife."

Gabriel turned around to see Cecelia holding a gun to Laura and Brandon. "Oh God." He whispered.

Laura stared contemptuously at Cecelia. "Oh, you're good!"

"Thank you!" Cecelia smirked.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Gabriel he sneered. He turned to Catherwood. "Let her go, you son of a bitch!"

Catherwood shook his head in mock regret handing Seth to his housekeeper. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, tonight my wife will return to life. Now any soul will do, but since we have been separated for so long, I was hoping to give her the heart of a very special woman." He walked to Laura touching her on the cheek. "A powerful one."

Laura jerked her head away from him. "Don't touch me, asshole!"

Catherwood laughed scornfully. "Your mother loved it when I touched her."

"You don't talk about her like that!" Laura screamed tearfully.

"Yes, chosen one…" He circled her tauntingly as Laura stood fuming. "Your mother would have done anything to protect you. Oh yes…I remember her fondly…"

"Shut up!" Brandon hissed disdainfully.

"And you look just like her." He smiled down at her causing Laura to shudder. "I bet you even inherited her lovemaking skills."

"You son of a bitch!" Gabriel shouted lunging for him.

Catherwood continued. "Oh yes…your mother is what your generation would call a _tomcat_."

Laura turned swinging at him as Cecelia cocked her pistol aiming at Laura's forehead. She stopped abruptly, smiling defiantly at her.

"Laura!" Gabriel shouted fearfully.

Catherwood laughed maliciously. "Cecelia is trained courtesy of the US Marines and the NSA. She was top of the government food chain, but I gave her a better offer"

"Well, aren't you just G.I. _'__Fucking__'_ Jane!" Laura smiled derisively staring in her face.

"You think a few months in that thing you call a cell and a few beatings from you is going to break me?" She laughed. "Oh you're good…but you're not _that _good! You said it yourself, Ryan. I'm good. The US Marines made sure I was one of the best!"

Laura looked at Gabriel, then at Brandon. She turned to Cecelia. "Yes honey…your good..._real good_." She leaned in whispering. "_But I'm better!_"

In a flash, Laura grabbed the end of her pistol snatching it out of her hand whipping her with the handle. She turned into a sidekick sending her flying into the dressing table. She threw the pistol to Brandon who immediately pulled her up grabbing her by the hair. He aimed the pistol her forehead cocking the trigger.

"My name is Brandon Price…United States Marine Core." He snarled at her. "Semper-fi, _BITCH!"_He pulled the trigger killing her instantly.

Laura looked up at Brandon smiling. "Well who knew you could be such a bad-ass."

"Thank you." He grinned.

"Baby, are you ok?" Gabriel pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm ok." She smiled up at him. "Now let's go get our son back and get out of her."

They all came to a stop as they heard a low grumbling sound come from behind. They slowly turned around staring into the eyes of the beast.

"Oh shit!" Brandon stared up at him. "Please tell me I take after my mother!"

"Well, you do kind of have his eyes." Gabriel smiled nervously staring up at Catherwood.

"Good God!" Laura grimaced. "Haven't you even taken a bath in five-hundred years? And you would think with all your money you could afford to buy a new kilt! That one is a little worn."

"This is my curse." He hissed. "And this is your curse! I have killed every woman that has come before you, chosen one! And tonight, you will die. But you will not succumb to death in battle like your ancestors…no, tonight you will be sacrificed to bring back my Siobhan. She will possess your powers."

Laura stood before him valiantly shaking her head. "Only a woman of nobility can possess my powers. That ancient ho-bag you call your wife is hardly a woman of nobility!"

Catherwood let out a piercing scream causing the trio to fall backward.

At that moment, Brandon was propelled to his feet. Laura and Gabriel watched fearfully as Brandon's body began to convulse.

"Brandon?" Laura whispered, her voice filled with terror. She turned to Catherwood. "_What are you doing to him?_" She sneered angrily.

"It is not by my hand that he transforms." Catherwood replied. "This is his destiny."

Laura rolled her eyes. "I'm about to reach my breaking point with all this destiny bullshit you keep throwing around!"

She turned around looking at Brandon as he slowly transformed into a beast. Catherwood's face dropped as he watched his son standing before him.

"No fucking way!" Gabriel whispered with astonishment.

Brandon let out a loud growl; barring his teeth at Catherwood.

"Ok…so now I can see the family resemblance." Laura grimaced. She looked up at Catherwood who was staring at Brandon fearfully with disbelief. "You weren't expecting that, were you, _daddy_?" Laura laughed spitefully. "And this one is on our side."

Catherwood let out a scream and lunged at Laura. Brandon jumped him knocking him away from Laura. Then in a flash, a red bolt of light shot from Seth's hand sending out a shockwave. Catherwood went flying into the wall unconscious.

"Yes!" Gabriel shouted! "Let's get our boy and get out of here!" Laura ran to grab Seth, but the housekeeper pulled out a gun.

"Please!" Laura cocked her head condescendingly. "Put the gun away, Broom Hilda! You saw what happened to her. How much of a chance do you think _you're_ going to have against me? Now hand over my son!"

"I'll see myself dead first!" She hissed in a malevolent voice.

"That can be arranged!" Laura smiled maliciously.

At that moment, everything in the room came to a stop. Laura looked her around nervously. Gabriel, Brandon, the housekeeper, Seth and Catherwood all stood frozen as Peter came bursting through the door.

"You're late!" Laura smiled hugging him.

"Sorry, I've been a little busy!" He replied. "What the fuck happened here?" He stared at Brandon shocked. "I'm finally starting to see some family resemblance."

"You have no idea!" Laura shook her head inexplicably. "I'll tell you all about it when we get home. Right now I just want to get my man and my baby boy home." She grabbed Seth from the frozen housekeeper holding him against her closely. "Oh God…Seth! I'm so sorry baby. Mommy will never leave you alone again! I love you so much!"

"So let's not waste another second." Peter smiled touching her face. "Let's get home to our families." They pulled Brandon and Gabriel into a group. Laura nodded that she was ready as Peter closed his eyes teleporting them back to the compound.

* * *

Catherwood opened his eyes. He was alone. The others had vanished. 

"FUCK!" He shouted

"Sir, what is the matter?" His housekeeper asked him thoughtfully.

He turned sneering irritably at her, then began to smile malignly. "Not a thing, my dear." He put his arm around her walking down the hall. "Matilda, I have a project I need some help with this evening. Can you work a little later this night and help me?"

"Of course, Senator." She nodded. "How may I be of assistance to you?"

Catherwood laughed. "Oh, your role will be very important, Matilda…."

* * *

Laura, Gabriel, Brandon and Peter teleported into the multi-purpose room with Seth in Laura's arms. Brandon and Gabriel stood flabbergasted as they realized they were no longer in Catherwood's house. 

"We're home!" Gabriel smiled slapping Peter on the back. "You saved our asses again, dude."

"It's what I do, man." He half-smiled.

Brandon looked down at himself. "Did I have a bad reaction to something I ate, or did I actually become a beast like Catherwood."

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Well, I have been wanting to have a significant discussion with you about the chemical reaction you create from eating hard-boiled eggs and beer together, but yes, you also turned into a man-beast…just like dear old dad."

"What the FUCK!" He shouted. "Is this something that is going to happen in the middle of the night and scare the shit out of my son, or if I ever do start dating again, am I going to turn into a beast in bed?" He turned and pointed at Laura. "Don't go there!"

Laura shrugged innocently. "I didn't…you did. Anyway, I was going to say that Catherwood seems to be able to control his powers at will. Maybe when you get used to it, you will too."

"This sucks!" Brandon shouted. "Seriously! If I was going to inherit anything from my father, why couldn't I have pulled the shape shifting gene?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "I have never thought of Catherwood's beast embodiment as an ability; I think it is just what he is. For lack of a better description, a design flaw, so to speak."

"I think your right." Peter nodded in agreement. "He is a changeling. I think the powers came from another source."

"If that was supposed to be an attempt to make me feel better, it's not helping!" Brandon replied glowering at them.

Laura laughed affectionately. "Well, if you're going to be a beast, at least you're the lovable king. Like the one in that Disney movie."

"Yeah, or that one in the TV series." Gabriel replied impishly. "Hell, he got to bang Linda Hamilton. That chick from The Terminator…she was fucking hot!"

"Yeah, until the second one where she went all batshit crazy and started screaming about the apocalypse." Peter replied. "That was kind of a turn off for me."

"Yeah, me too." Gabriel nodded. He looked down at Laura who was standing beside him holding Seth n her arms. "Let me see my little man." He lovingly picked up Seth as Laura watched him; her green eyes filled with love. "How's my little dude! You saved our asses today, you know! Yes you did! You saved your mommy's ass."

"Honey…" Laura glowered at him. "Watch the language around him."

"What?" Gabriel shrugged incredulously. "You were talking like a truck driver back at Catherwood's place. You said the f-word in front of him! And you're yelling at me?"

"Ok, fine…we both need to learn to curve our tongues around him." She sighed dejectedly.

"Well, what do you say we go join the others?" Peter suggested. "Everybody is in the rec room welcoming back Nathan, Heidi and the boys."

"Absolutely!" Laura smiled as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Oh God! I thought I would never see any of you again!" Heidi sobbed as she and Laura embraced. 

"What you must have thought…we just didn't know." Laura shook her head tearfully.

"Honey…I don't blame any of you." Heidi smiled touching Laura's face. "How could you? You've been taking care of your baby…who is absolutely gorgeous by the way."

"Just like his daddy." Laura smiled wiping her tears away.

"Well here's what I don't understand…" Peter frowned thoughtfully. "I don't get why Matt or I couldn't pick up signals from either of them."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Nathan told them. "Catherwood has learned methods of taking powers from people, so it is likely Monroe has somehow been permeated with powers to block you from being able to hear his thoughts."

"I guess you're right." Peter nodded. "I guess Hiro and I will find out tomorrow when we kick his limey ass!"

Laura felt a tug on her pants causing her to look down. She saw Seth smiling up at her. Her eyes widened happily as she looked up at Gabriel. "Did he just…"

"All the way from the door." He grinned proudly.

"He's not even six months yet." Niki smiled astonished. "He's going to be walking before he's a year old."

"Hey, he's my boy!" Gabriel boasted. "Did you expect anything less?"

Nathan put his arm around Heidi. "Well, I am going to take my wife and boys home for the night so we can all just hang out and get to know each other again."

"Well, by all means, go do it!" Laura hugged Nathan tightly. "I'm so glad your back." She looked up at him tearfully. "I promise we'll never let you down again."

"You didn't let me down this time." He smiled tenderly at her. "I knew eventually you and Peter would figure it out. You did. So you didn't let us down."

"Well I'm never letting any of you out of my sight ever again." Peter embraced his brother. "I love you, bro."

"I love you too little brother." He replied slapping him behind the back.

The Petrelli's bid everyone good night and arm in arm, they all went back to their apartment.

"Well, speaking of letting us down…" Peter began. "I think it's time to have a talk with my mother."

Laura gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Peter, none of us got any sleep last night…and we have had a long day. Your mom will still be in her cell tomorrow. Let's all go home with our families and love them all we can. Because none of us knows what is going to happen tomorrow."

"She's right." Niki rubbed his arm. "Besides, I need to finish giving you your birthday present."

He looked up at Gabriel and shrugged. "Well, I'm not arguing with either one of them."

"Smart man." Gabriel held out his hand as they bumped fists.

"Ok…tomorrows another day." Peter grinned. "Let's all go home." He hugged Laura, Gabriel and then Seth tightly and headed back for the apartment.

Gabriel looked down at Laura who was smiling knowingly as she watched them walk away.

"I know that look." Gabriel grinned as he cradled Seth over his shoulder.

"What look?" She asked smiling up at him.

He put his arm around her pulling her close to him. "It's that _I know something you don't know_ look. I have loved you for three years…and if what Grace Malone and Catherwood says is true, I then I have loved you for five-hundred years. So there is nothing you can get past me."

She looked up at him smiling mysteriously. "Let's just say I know what his birthday present is."

Gabriel shook his head confused. "I thought she did a dance for him or something."

Laura stood on her toes kissing him softly. "Let's go home Mr. Ryan. I think our little guy is ready to crash. And his mommy wants to curl up next to daddy sleep for a thousand years."

Gabriel shook his head. "I think we have officially become a married couple. I remember when you couldn't wait to get in bed with me to ravage each other all night long."

"Yes! We are a married couple. But we are also lovers! Gabriel, we just spent half the night and a good part of the day getting our son back! We're tired." She shook her head vigorously. "You and I will _never_ be an old married couple. There is still way too much passion between us. I just want to get some sleep so I have enough energy to ravage you all night long _tomorrow_ night."

"Well in that case…" He kissed the top of her head. "Let's take our boy home and never let go of each other again."

"Just show me the way, baby." She whispered softly.

Gabriel put his arm around Laura's shoulders as she put her head against him. Holding their son, they walked home together.

* * *

"Ah…your…what?" Peter struggled to speak. 

"You heard me." Niki laughed.

"H…how?" He stammered.

She hit him with a pillow. "Oh please…you are not going to make me break out the textbooks, are you!"

"I know…but…Oh my God!" Peter shook his head smiling. "We're having a baby!"

Niki nodded happily. "Yes! We're having a baby!!!"

He picked her up laughing joyfully. "We're having a baby!!! Oh my God! I'm going to be a Dad! _I'm_ going to be a dad!"

Micah came running into the bedroom. "What's going on? I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry baby." Niki smiled hugging him. "We didn't mean to wake you up. But we have some amazing news!"

"What?" He asked excitedly.

Peter picked him up holding him. "You're going to be a big brother! And I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Really!" He shouted happily! "Oh mom! I've always wanted a little brother…but I'll take a sister if that's what comes out."

"If that's what comes out?" Niki laughed. "Thanks a lot. But you know what…I have a feeling I'm having a girl."

"Now how could you possibly know that?" Peter asked her.

"I just know." She smiled knowingly. "And I'm going to name her Jessica."

Peter grabbed Niki and Micah as they all fell into a heap on the bed laughing and hugging each other.

* * *

Gabriel and Laura stood over Seth's crib watching him sleep. They looked at each other as Gabriel pulled her into his arms. 

"Look at him." Laura smiled tenderly looking down at Seth. "It's like nothing even happened."

"He helped today." Gabriel looked down at him thoughtfully. "He helped save his mother's life."

"Yeah." Laura nodded. "Saving the world…all in a day's work for the Ryan clan."

Gabriel noticed the sad look in Laura's eyes. "Baby, don't think about it."

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming over with tears. "Gabriel, we almost lost Seth…and then…" She closed her eyes choking back the tears. "I thought he was going to take you away from me forever. I'm scared. It is all becoming real. Too real for me."

"Honey, stop!" He whispered caressing her face. "He can't win against us! He had a plant in this compound. Two of them. He took our son, but we were undaunted against him! We burst in there, kicked his five-hundred year old ass and took our son back! He is powerless against us! And now he won't be able to bring his skanky wife back because he doesn't have you to complete the task. Laura…we won! He can't touch us!"

Laura shook her head. "Gabriel, I have news for you. He only wanted me because wanted his wife to have my powers in their little game to take over the world. He can take any living creature that has a pulse, but he wanted my powers. If there is a way, tonight a midnight, he is going to bring back Siobhan. And right now…I would say it's not looking too good for that god-awful housekeeper of his."

Gabriel began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She smiled up at him.

"The look on Catherwood's face when Brandon turned into a beast." He snickered as Laura began to laugh softly.

"And how awesome was he when he overtook Cecelia?" She smiled proudly. "That was an epic moment."

Gabriel laughed softly. "Yes it was. And you know what? After kicking his taffy ass today, I'm tired boy. Let's go get some sleep."

Without saying a word Laura took his hands and led him to the bed. They climbed under the covers wrapped around each other tightly as they drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Matilda stood watching as Phinneus Catherwood prepared his alter. He wore a long purple robe with his hair slicked back away from his face. He put on a pair of glasses. 

On his alter was a small wooden box, goblet and a dagger. Matilda eyed them nervously as she approached him. "What would you like me to do, Senator." She asked him nervously.

Catherwood looked up at the clock then down at Matilda. He pointed to a chair next to the alter. "Sit." He commanded her.

She did as he asked her. She watched as he pressed a button and the roof opened revealing the night sky.

"The time is now." He whispered to her as the clock struck midnight.

Catherwood opened the wooden box and began to sing.

_"__The heat a glimmer still burning  
__The heart still beating within  
__Her song echoes with the calling  
__For life to begin again_

_This is the day and the hour  
The time when the changing begins  
The land and the sky fallen silent  
Quiet moves o'er the plain  
Quiet moves o'er the plain_

_The silence moves over the plain  
__The land and sky are quiet  
The heart is beating within  
Her song echoes a calling  
For life to begin again  
For life to begin again"_

And then she watched as he drank from the goblet. The room began to fill with lightening as he raised the dagger and began to chant something in what she believed to be Gaelic.

His chant became louder and louder as the lightening started to whirl around the room. Matilda could feel her heart beginning to beat louder and stronger. And then Catherwood stood before her still chanting. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest.

She began to feel fearful. His eyes echoed the lightening as it swirled through her body.

"What is happening?" She screamed with terror as he raised his dagger, plunging it deep into her chest.

She screamed in pain and horror as Catherwood reached into her chest pulling out her still beating heart. Slowly the life drained out of her and she was dead.

Catherwood once again stood at the alter. He raised the heart in his hands and began to chant once again.

And then, from the lightening swirling vortex began to forge a body. The heart flew from his hands into the body. From the box, the ashes that once belonged to Siobhan Catherwood were sucked into the vortex from the lightening, as the body began to take form.

"_Siobhan Catherwood_!" He screamed above the lightening. "_Come forth_!"

And then it stopped. Siobhan stood there in the middle of the room smiling softly at him.

Catherwood took off his glasses approaching her slowly, with anticipation. "_Siobhan_." He whispered.

Siobhan walked to him slowly. "Phinneus, my darling. You have brought me back to you."

They stood face to face as he reached out slowly touching her face. Then he pulled her into her arms kissing her deeply. "My love! You have returned to me!"

"Yes." She replied closing her eyes as he kissed her neck. "Take me now!"

They fell to the floor kissing passionately as the blue moon set off an ominous glow in the dark sky.

**END OF PART 66**


	67. Chapter 67

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 67 – Undaunted

Gabriel opened his eyes to an empty bed frowning as he looked around for Laura. Lifting his head he peered into Seth's empty crib. He mussed his hair, then quickly got up pulling a black sweatshirt over his pajama bottoms.

"Laura?" He called out walking down the hall. He found her sitting in the living room on the couch holding Seth, a blanket wrapped around them both. She held her finger up to her lips pointing to Seth signaling him that he was asleep.

"Sorry." He whispered as he sat next to her. Laura scooted against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"Not really." She replied blearily. "He's cutting another tooth, so I brought him out here so we wouldn't keep you awake."

"You should have woke me up." He scolded her.

"Well, I wanted one of us to get some sleep." She looked up at him half-smiling, her lips forming a firm line. "Besides, I figure it's a fair trade…I let you sleep last night, you let me take a nap later."

"Deal." He said softly as he reached down touching Seth's forehead which was scorching hot. "Oh crap! We need to get him to a doctor."

Laura shook her head. "No need. It comes and goes. I have Eli getting me some teething tablets and some infants Tylenol. It's what the doctor would recommend anyway. For now I'm just giving him some apple juice cut with water and letting him chew on some frozen bagel slices."

"Are you sure?" He asked apprehensively.

She looked up at him shaking her head. "Of course not. But I spoke to two moms who have raised kids and that is what they told me. They have been in the trenches, so their word is good enough for me."

"And I trust you to make the right call." He gently reached over picking up Seth. "Yeah…my boy don't need no doctor! We got everything we need right here!"

Laura stood up throwing up her hands in exasperation. "No Gabriel! We don't have everything we need right here! I mean, you and I do. As long as I'm with you and my son with my friends and family nearby, I'm good! But we _should_ be able to take our son to a doctor when he needs to go! This is crap!"

"Whoa!" He put Seth on a blanket on the floor and put his hands on her shoulders. "Where is this coming from?"

"Gabriel, I am so fed up with this!" She told him softly, her green eyes brimming over with tears. "Do you know how much I hate feeling like a prisoner? We are the good guys! So why do I feel like we are the ones that are being incarcerated? And look at all the good it did us? He still was able to send people in her and take our son away! We might as well be out in the middle of the street waving our hands screaming at him to come and get us!"

Gabriel tilted his head looking at her with nervous confusion. "Where exactly are you going with this rant?"

Laura shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is I am tired of hiding! I'm tired of looking over my shoulder. When our son is five, I want him to be able to go to school! Make friends! Be the captain of the football team, or debate team…science club! Whatever! I just want to feel normal again! Even if it is an illusion!"

He shook his head. "Baby, I really hate to be the one to say this to you, but this is going to be our life. The election is just a few days away and we just don't know what is going to happen. Maybe we can't stay here, but we can't take the risk of being found by Catherwood."

Laura sat down next to Seth on the floor. She laid him across her lap gently rubbing his back. "Honey, I know things won't be normal until this battle is won. But…" She took a deep breath then looked up at him tearfully. "I don't know how much more time we have together. And I don't want to spend this time locked up underground anymore! Any of us! I want sunlight…fresh air. I want to be able to run with my dog again…push Seth in a stroller!"

Gabriel sat down next to her putting his arm around her. "What do you suggest we do?"

She got on her knees looking him in the eyes. "I want to go to the lake house! All of us! I want to take my dad where I can make him better, and the kids to have a cool place to play where they can run around and be kids! They need this! We all do!"

He touched her face half-smiling. "You know, if tomorrow is my last day with you, or the day after that, I want us to be happy. I want to see you smile again like you did before you had the weight of the world on your shoulders. I love who you are and I am so proud of what you have become. But sometimes I miss what we were before this all started. I miss the girl you used to be. But only because it hurts me so much to see the pain this has brought you."

She leaned in to kiss him just as the doorbell rang. "Hold that thought." She whispered smiling at him tenderly.

Niki, Peter and Nathan were standing on the other side of the door. Laura instantly smiled knowingly at Niki as then at Peter. "Hi." She happily welcomed them inside.

"Is this a bad time?" Peter asked them.

"Yes!" Gabriel glowered at them as Laura giggled.

"Don't listen to him." She smiled. "He's in butthead mode this morning."

"It looks like you have been having a happy family moment." Nathan looked down at Seth lying on the floor. "How is my step nephew this morning?" He reached down scooping him up.

"He's cutting three teeth." She looked up at Niki. "Lucky you…you get to go through this all over again." Then realizing she let the cat out of the bag, she gasped cupping her hands over her mouth. "Sorry." She sheepishly looked at Niki who shook her head.

Gabriel and Nathan looked at her confused. "What is she talking about?" Gabriel asked Peter and Niki.

Nathan's eyes widened. "Am I about to become an uncle?"

"Yes!" Niki smiled brimming over with excitement.

"Wait!" Peter shook his head. "How did she know?" He asked pointing at Laura.

"She held my hand while I took the test." Niki replied.

"Yes I did! Laura smiled putting a supportive arm around Niki. "She even made me look at the strip because she was afraid to."

Peter looked up at Gabriel. "Did you know too?"

"No, she didn't tell me." He smiled sarcastically. "But I heard the conception!"

Laura and Nathan both snickered.

Nathan reached out and hugged Niki. "This is the best homecoming present you could have given me! Congratulations you two!" He was still grinning as he turned around to embrace Peter. "I can't believe my little brother is going to be a dad!"

"Me either man!" He shook his head. "It's just…just…."

"Overwhelming?" Gabriel offered.

"That's it!" Peter pointed at him.

"Well, if it's a girl, I pity the poor boy that breaks her heart." Laura smiled.

"Oh common…my brother's a cream puff." Nathan patted Peter on the back. "He would probably sit him down and make him realize what he did was wrong."

She stood up taking Seth back from Nathan laughing. "I'm not talking about daddy…I'm talking about _mommy_!" They all looked at Niki who was nodding with affirmation.

Peter noticed the sad sadness and worry in Laura's eyes as she returned to the blanket playing with Seth. Though she smiled as she dangled a set of plastic keys over him while he batted at them laughing, there was a sense of dread emitting from her. As Nathan and Gabriel regaled Niki about their wives pregnancy horror stories, Peter spoke to Laura telepathically. _"Ok, I can read your thoughts. What's going on?"_

_"Peter, this is your moment and it's a happy one. Please don't make this about me."_

_"I'm here for you too. __Always.__ The election is in just a few days and you are scared to death."_

_"Of course I am! And you should be too. And you know why."_

_"I refuse to let it happen!" _

_"If it does it won't be from lack fighting from either of us. But there are things we can't change__ Peter__." _

"Ok…don't think the looks between you two haven't gone unnoticed." Gabriel put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "What are you two mind-melding about?"

Laura looked up as all eyes were upon her. "I'm going to tell you guys the same thing I told Peter. This may be one of the few happy times we have left before our world goes to hell in a hand basket. Just because I'm worried about the future should not take away from Peter and Niki's news! Let's make this a time of joy, not heartache. There will be plenty of time for that later."

"Laura, we are happy regardless." Niki told her. "But it doesn't change the big picture. We all have to think about what is around the corner."

"But we can suspend reality, and be happy for just a few minutes, can't we?" She stood up. "See, this is what I am talking about! We can't even have a happy moment without worrying about how it is going to affect the future! It shouldn't have to be this way!"

"What has crawled up your butt?" Peter asked looking at her like she had three heads.

She growled with exasperation. "Nothing has crawled up my butt that hasn't been there for the last year, Peter! For almost a year we have been hiding we have been hopping around the planet under the false security that we are safe! Well thanks to my evil bitch of a step-mother and that Connor McCloud wannabe, we aren't safe!" She looked up at Nathan and Peter who were both pensively looking down at their shoes. Laura closed her eyes horrified by what she said. "Oh God. I am such an idiot. Peter…Nathan. That was so stupid of me. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry." Nathan replied regretfully. "My mom has some really fucked up delusions, always saying she is trying to save the world. This is just her latest in a long line."

"She tried to kill your Dad, Laura." Peter put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You have every right to be angry with her. Nathan and I know you have no ill will against us."

"No I don't." She half-smiled. "I still love you both like brothers."

Gabriel came up behind her putting his hands on her shoulder. "Baby, why don't you tell them what we were talking about before they came over?"

Laura took a deep breath. "I'm tired of us hiding! Our kids need to be able to play and get fresh air and sunshine! I say let's get the hell out of this…subterranean shit hole and go spend some time at the lake house! I'm sure there are places everyone would love to be more than here! I just want to remember what normal feels like again!"

Everyone looked at each other smiling then back at Laura. "I think it's an amazing idea." Niki smiled. "I know we have all been feeling the same way for a long time."

Nathan smiled putting his hands in his pocket. "Would you guys mind if I didn't join you?"

"I don't think anybody would mind." Laura smiled giving his hand a squeeze. "Why do I get the feeling you want to take your family away somewhere and rediscover each other?"

"You would be right about that." He smiled somewhat embarrassed. "But before we go anywhere, Peter and I have some business to take care of."

"Mama Dearest." Niki smiled sadly.

"Yeah." Peter replied apprehensively. "I don't even know what I am going to say."

"You are going to say what is in your heart and on your mind." Niki put an arm around each of them. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Peter smiled softly at her. "No. Nathan and I need to do this alone. Besides, you need to go and tell everybody some news." He kissed her softly.

"Ok." She nodded returning his kiss. "Good luck. Both of you."

"Yeah." Gabriel patted each of them on the back. "We'll be here for you when it's all over."

"Thanks man." Peter shook his hand smiling up at him. "You didn't turn out to be such a bad guy after all."

"Spread that around and I'll see you for a rematch at Kirby Plaza." He grinned impishly as Peter chuckled.

"You don't have it in you anymore." Niki hugged him smiling.

"Ok." Laura clapped her hands together. "You guys go take care of your mom. I'm going to go see my Dad. We'll meet up in the rec room later and talk to the others about taking a sabbatical."

"It's a plan." Peter and Nathan replied as they left.

"Well, I'll go talk to Noah. He may want to make some sort of formal announcement." Niki said heading out the door.

"Thanks." Laura smiled tenderly at her. "And I'm so sorry…this should be a happy time for you. I'm so sorry you have to have a baby in the middle of all this angst."

"Laura!" She laughed. "You had your baby in the middle of a massacre! Talk about angst!"

"Don't remind me." She replied. "Anyway…I'll see you later." The two women hugged as Niki walked out the door.

Laura closed the door turning to Gabriel. "Well, I guess I'll just stay here and hang with Seth and Zeus for a few hours." He grinned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed softly. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Gabriel looked up thoughtfully. "Yeah." He nodded. "But I never get tired of hearing it."

"Good." She smiled. "Because when we get to the lake house…we have some unfinished business."

"Yes we do!" He wiggled his eyebrows kissing her again. "Hurry back."

"I will." She smiled walking out the door.

Gabriel picked up Seth holding him like a football. "So what do you say buddy? You want to drink a few beers and pop in some porn flicks?" Seth looked up at him giggling. "No? Ok…how about some rice cereal and Barney?" He smiled laughing at Gabriel. "I thought you would like that. Ok…let's get some grub and plug in the big purple dude!"

As they headed for the kitchen he passed Zeus who was looking up at him skeptically. "What? I wasn't _really_ going to show him a porn flick! Nag!"

* * *

Angela sat upright on her cot. It had been two days since she was locked in her cell. The only contact with the outside world was when somebody brought her meals to her. Though it was not the comfort by which she was accustomed, her accommodations could have been much worse. The cells were once used as studio barracks for training field agents. 

She could hear somebody walking down the hall coming to a stop in front of her door. She sat pensively, yet composed as the door opened.

"Well Angie, what do you say we give this place the P45 and get the fuck out of this gut rot hell hole?" Adam Monroe smiled at her as he opened the door.

She stood cautiously. "How in the hell did you get out of your cell?"

"I have my ways." He stood in the door. "Now are you going to just sit there and ask me questions all day, or we going to get our arses in gear before that lady commando shows up here and sends us both to Kingdome come?"

"That lady commando you speak of is my step daughter and despite what I have done, I love her just like I do my sons." She replied tightly. "I have made some questionable choices in our plight, but I still love my family and don't you forget that."

"Yes, well dear Angela, I would hesitate to believe that love is returned to you by any of them." He shook his head pursing his lips. "After all, you sold out your son, and then you tried to barter with your husband's grandchild! I really think the days of waking up on Christmas morning watching the grandchildren open presents and cooking the Christmas goose with your daughter's in law are over."

"Oh for Christ's sake!" She hissed. "I never would have brought him that baby if I knew he was going to kill him. But Gabriel Gray is a murdering psychopath who has gone after my family more times than I care to think about. You had children once Adam. I am sure you can value my words as I tell you how it feels to have your son placed on your doorstep dead knowing that maniac killed him. It was by the grace of God that he came back to me. Oh, he may think he has changed. Perhaps he has those around him fooled, but once he tastes blood once more, that murderer will rise again. It takes more than a few rolls in the hay with a pretty girl to change what you are. Sooner or later Sylar will return and it is best we send him away before that happens!"

"Perhaps you are right." Adam leaned against the door. "But what about working side by side with Catherwood? How do you expect your family to understand that? After all, the man wants to lock up people with abilities. Now he will convince the world that it is all for psychological evaluation before releasing them to the public again, but we all know that is a load of horse shit, don't we?"

"There are people in this world who possess abilities that should never see the light of day again." Angela replied tersely as she turned her back to him. "There are people who have these abilities that are undeserving of the gifts they have been given. Or they use their gifts with improper motives. These people do not deserve to have these powers. Gabriel Gray is one of these people. He is an improper element."

"My God mom…I really thought you had changed." She heard her son Nathan whisper behind her.

Angela turned around slowly as the air shifted around Adam as Nathan and Peter stood glaring at her with loathing in their eyes.

"How could you Mom?" Peter asked shaking his head. "How can you say you love us and cause so much pain in our lives!"

She stood imperviously facing her sons. "I have taught my son's well."

"Just cut the shit mom." Nathan shouted. "For once in your life will you please give us the real deal?"

"The real deal." She said angrily. "Do you have any idea what I have sacrificed for your future?"

Nathan and Peter began laughing. "Our future Mom?" Peter scoffed at her. "Oh that's rich! Why is it that every time you are found to be right in the thick of everything, you begin your song and dance about doing everything to save our future? Is that your default answer for everything? Can you please tell me how kidnapping Laura's son, poisoning your husband and selling Gabriel to Catherwood would have anything to do with our future?"

"You boys are innocents, just like your father was." Angela spat back at him. "God rest his soul, he never understood the way the world works! We have all been blessed with these powers and there are those who are unfit to possess them. You may believe I have aligned myself with Phinneus Catherwood, but that cannot be further from the truth! I do not agree with what he has planned for the world. However he has made provisions based on what I am willing to do to keep our family safe. That includes you, Heidi, Niki and the children. That includes Laura and Brandon and their children. But Sacrifices had to be made. I love my husband, but he is an old man with a weak heart. If it meant saving you, and your families, I would forsake him every time. And as for that murderer, I will never forget the day Mohinder Suresh brought you to me, dead as a door nail! Now Peter, you don't have children of your own, so you couldn't begin to understand the pain in a mother's heart when she loses a child. I can only hope you will never now the pain."

Nathan and Peter's eyes met above Angela's view. Peter shook his head silently.

"My God!" Nathan shook his head laughing with disbelief. "On the day Mohinder brought Peter to the townhouse? Do you even remember the first thing you said when I asked you what we do? Well, if you don't, I'll be more than glad to refresh your memory, mom because I will never forget it! You said we cover it up until after the election! It was at that moment I realized what a monster you really are! When you married George, you softened. I really thought you changed. But time only confirmed to me that you will never change. You are evil to the core!"

"And what in the fuck did you think you were doing sending Heidi and the boys away from Nathan?" Peter shouted. "And what about giving Nathan to Catherwood? Did adopt your parenting style from Joan Crawford? No…I take that back…you make Joan Crawford look like mother of the year! You are a _bitch_ mom! You hear that? A _BITCH_! _DOES THAT HURT MOM?__ Try having your own mother sell you out to what? Save the fucking world? I am done mom! You hear me, Angela? Done! I hope it was all worth it because this is the last time you will ever see me! As far as I am concerned, you can __fucking__ stay in this __goddamed__ cell and ROT!"_

Peter angrily walked out of the cell followed by Nathan. He paused at the door before leaving. "May God forgive you someday, Mom. Because I never will!" He walked out of her cell, slamming the door behind him.

Once again; Angela was alone.

* * *

"Oh quit complaining, old man!" Laura glowered at George as he took a bite of his soup. "It's not that hot!" 

"Not that hot?" He bellowed throwing his spoon down. "I damn near scalded the hell out of my tonsils! You're trying to kill me!"

"I have absolutely no motivation to kill you..." She smiled sardonically. "I already have your money. If you didn't have me around to cook for you, your ass would starve! Now drop the lack of gratitude!"

George smiled at his daughter noticing the sad look in her eyes. "Ok little girl, what's on your mind?"

Laura clutched a throw pillow to her chest half-smiling up at her father. "Am I really that transparent?"

"Only to your daddy, who you used to run to with skinned knees or a broken heart." He reached down clutching her hand. As he looked down at Laura's face, she had two large tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey…this is your special spot that is just for you." He pointed to his shoulder. "You haven't put your head against it and had a good cry in a long time; and I think if anybody needs a good cry right now, it's you. You can go back to being a Power Ranger later, but right now, why don't you just pretend you are six again and put the world on my shoulder for a minute."

That was all Laura needed. She placed her head against George's shoulder sobbing heavily as he gently stroked her head. "Dad, how did life get so problematical?" She sniffled through her sobs.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing myself, sweetheart." He gently stroked her hair. "You have been given a huge responsibility and you have handled it with more grace and decorum than I could have ever hoped."

"I didn't sign up for any of this." She heaved in air between cries. "All I have ever wanted was to find a wonderful man, get married, and have babies and a dog. I have all that, but now I have this burden I never asked for. I turn my back for one moment and that bastard took my son! And in a few days, he is going to come after Gabriel! Why Dad? Why can't we just live in a world where none of us have to have these powers? It always sounds so cool when we read about this stuff in comic books, but when you not only realized these powers really do exist and you are one of the ones who have them, it seriously sucks ass!"

George chuckled tenderly. "I remember when you were eight you wanted so badly to have powers. You used to run around the house pretending you were one of those Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." His eyes began to fill up with tears. "I will never forget one day you were running around the house playing your game, doing your Karate and I sat you down and asked you why having super powers was so important to you. And you told me if you had powers, you could have kept the bad man away from us and you could have saved your mommy."

"I remember that." Laura smiled softly.

"My little girl was trying to save the world even then." George closed his eyes choking with pride. "I think even then you knew what you were here for."

"Did you know then, Dad?" She asked through her tears. "Did you know what I was going to be?"

George nodded. "Yes. I knew. I will never forget when you were seventeen and you announced you were going to be an architect, just like me. I was never prouder. But I knew it wasn't really your dream. You wanted adventure…excitement. There was no desk job that was going to hold you down. And then one day I knew; you were doing it all for me. The only way you were ever going to stand on your own two feet was if I was out of the picture. I knew you would run my company for a while, but sooner or later your destiny was going to come along and bite you in the butt. And it did."

Laura laughed. "Boy did it ever. The day I met Gabriel, I thought I had met the guy I had waited all my life for. I mean there was that thing about him being a serial killer coming to pop my top…but once we got past all that…"

"Just like your mother…he took one look at your green eyes and his heart was yours forever." George gently touched her face.

"And now I'm going to lose him, Dad."She shook her head gravely, in a helpless whisper Her face crumpled up as giant tears began to fall from her eyes. "DAMMIT!" she picked up her father's empty soup dish smashing it against the wall as she began to scream. _"__I have done everything that has been asked of me. So why do I have to be punished this way? I love him so much Dad. __He is my life! __It's not fair__ Why Dad? __Why did they ask me to save the world only for my own heart to hurt so much? I can't lose him! I won't lose him!_" Her body shook as she began to sob violently.

George pulled his daughter into his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably against his chest. It pained him to see his daughter in agony. Closing his eyes, he held her tightly as she cried against him.

"I wish I had exactly the right thing to say to you at this moment to take the pain away, pumpkin." He whispered gently stroking her hair. "I knew the time would come where you would have to make a great sacrifice. I have dreaded this moment ever since your mother told me about it." He held her face in her hands so he was looking in her eyes. "Now you know I have never been much of a religious man, but I do have faith in God and I know with all my heart that he chose you." He gently tapped on her chest with his index finger. "And if there is one thing I have learned is that God will never take you anywhere without carrying you through. Sometimes we hold onto something in our hand so tightly that our fingernails gouge our palms. But once we let go, we are rewarded with his most special gifts. You believe that Laura Grace! You are one of God's warriors and it will be you that will lead them into battle. And once you have won that battle…I can guarantee God will keep his end of the deal and you will be rewarded."

Laura looked up into her father's face, now smiling softly wiping away her tears. "What would I ever do without you?"

"You would do what you have always done." He told her tenderly. "Stand on your own two feet and when you fall, you will stand right back up, undaunted. That has always been your spirit, Laura. And it always will be."

She gave a chuckle. "What can I say? I learn from my teachers."

George smiled shaking his head. He motioned for her to get out of there. "Go home and take care of your husband. And I don't want to hear any protesting. Seth is staying here. Tonight is boy's night in. Brandon and Jake are coming over. I even heard a rumor Peter, Claude, Mohinder and Micah may even stop by. Your son is in good hands. So get your boney ass home and don't want to see you until tomorrow morning!"

She nodded. "Ok. You won't get any arguments out of me." Laura smiled softly as she kissed George's cheek. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Pumpkin." He grinned as he held onto Laura.

"But just remember…if you need absolutely anything tonight…"

"Yeah…I know." He groaned.

"_Don't call_!" She told him, her voice filled with mock authority. "I don't' give a shit what it is! If I have to listen to your whiney ass one more time tonight, I'll throw myself in front of a bus. If you die, you'll still be dead in the morning so don't call me about anything. You got that?"

"I got it." He grinned from ear to hear. "Now get the hell out of here."

"Remember…we're all getting together at ten am to teleport to the lake house!" She reminded him. "Be late and we leave your ass here with mooses."

She walked out the door heading for home.

* * *

Laura quickly walked down the hall back to her apartment, picking up the place as she got closer. 

As she turned the corner he was coming from the other direction. Without saying a word, Laura jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Gabriel held her against the wall as they began to kiss hungrily.

They continued kissing as he carried her into their apartment laying her on the bed; rabidly tearing off each other's clothes.

Not a word was spoken as their bodies became one with each other.


	68. Chapter 68

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 67 – Apogee

_May__14, 1723  
__Off the Coast of Seville, Spain_

_What'll we do with a drunken sailor,  
__What'll__ we do with a drunken sailor,  
__What'll we do with a drunken sailor,  
__Earl-aye in the morning? _

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
__Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
__Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
__Earl-aye in the morning?_

_Put him in bed with the captain's daughter.  
__Put him in bed with the captain's daughter.  
__Put him in bed with the captain's daughter.  
__Earl-aye in the morning?_

Phinnius Catherwood glowered pettishly at the sailor who stood at bow of the ship. He angrily approached him as he proceeded to wiz into the sea.

"Who in the blazes are you and what are you doing about me ship?" Catherwood demanded the young sailor.

The sailor turned to face him. Catherwood was startled by his blue eyes and youthful features. "Forgive me my good man! All of the other piss holes were occupied."

Catherwood shook with anger as the crew filled in behind him. "You have ridiculed me aboard the vessel I call my domicile!" He drew his sword pressing against his chest. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

But the sailor only stared down at the blade pressing his chest then back up at Catherwood, who began to fume. The crew drew away from him with fear in their eyes. The sailor's eyes grew large as the darkly handsome man in front of him transformed into a man-like beast with a face resembling a boar.

But he remained undeterred by the transformation. "Why I must say that is quite a change, my kind sir. However I must warn you if you want to make an impression on the ladies that is not the most appealing look for you."

"You dare mock me?" Catherwood shouted. "Prepare to meet your death!"

The sailor shrugged as if bored. "Well, I suppose if you must, you must. Just please be cautious of the garments. I just had them cleaned before we set sail." He stood with his chest sticking out. "Well, let's get on with this. I really am a very busy man!"

Catherwood stared taken aback. He transformed back to himself again. But picking up his sword, he ran at the sailor piercing him through the stomach. The sailor gasped in pain, but showed no fear.

"Oh dear." He shook his head regretfully. "My best wool garment. Well…perhaps I will purchase another one in my next lifetime." He laid his head back and died.

"Throw him over." Catherwood ordered the crew. "I surmise the sharks are hungry."

Four men grabbed him up, each taking a limb. As they were about to toss him overboard, they all gasped in horror dropping him. Catherwood turned to see what the fuss was about as the man he had just rammed with a sword stood up unharmed.

Catherwood approached the man slowly. "I killed you, did I not?"

"You did." He smiled broadly. "It didn't last. It never does."

"You are a man who cannot die." Catherwood slowly smiled with astonishment.

The sailor put his hands on Catherwood's shoulders. "I have searched the world for my kind. It appears I have found him. And with whom do I have the pleasure of making the acquaintance?"

"Catherwood." He smiled. "Phinneus Caterwood. And who might you be?"

"Browning." He removed his hat bowing to him. "Edmund Browning."

Catherwood draped his arm across the man's shoulder and began to walk with him. "Well it appears we have much to talk about, my good man. Would you remain in my company?"

The young man smiled impishly. "I suppose I can be talked into anything over a pint of ale…or two. But once we hit land, I must seek employment."

"Bah!" Catherwood scoffed. "You will work for me. I need a first mate."

"Really." Browning stared at him curiously. "I believed the position to be filled by Mr. Jones over there." He pointed to the short, cantankerous man snarling at him from the stern.

Catherwood nonchalantly turned firing his pistol hitting Jones in the head, killing him instantly. "Well would you look at that…the position just became available."

The two men laughed heartily as they went below deck into the captain's quarters.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Laura moaned clutching the sheets as Gabriel collapsed on top of her. They lay together panting heavily as recovered. She gently stroked his damp hair as he lay against her chest. 

He lifted his head up kissing her gently as he stroked her face. "Have I completely exhausted you yet?"

"Never." She whispered biting her lower lip.

"You're not even tired?" He laughed.

"No way!" She scooted around so they were lying face to face as she kissed him softly. "I could never get tired of you." She whispered touching his face.

"You never told me about your visit with your dad." He said softly. "How is he feeling?"

Laura propped herself up on her elbow glowering at him oddly. "We spend the last three hours having incredible, animalistic jungle sex and you want to talk about my _dad_?"

Gabriel shrugged shaking his head. "Common baby, you've been worried about him. You know I'm going to ask."

"Yeah, but discussion about parents is better suited for the dinner table." She grimaced. "When I'm lying here naked, I _really_ don't want to talk about my dad."

"Well you have to extend me _some_ credit for not bringing it up at the height of passion." He smiled impishly.

Laura narrowed her eyes playfully. "Do that and I'll have to morph into Angela Petrelli just before you climax."

"Oh God!" Gabriel's face wrinkled in disgust. "That would just be a…a…"

"A mood breaker?" She giggled.

"And that is a severe understatement." Gabriel shuddered. "Just don't ever do that…I don't think I could ever recover from that!"

"I won't." She kissed him softly. "Well speaking of my evil step mother, I've been wondering how Peter and Nathan's talk with her went."

Gabriel groaned rolling onto his back. "Ok…you don't want to talk about your dad…think about how much I want to think about Angela Petrelli when I'm naked with my wife."

Laura nodded. "You bring up a valid point."

"Suddenly I don't feel like such a bad guy anymore." Gabriel grinned. "It kind of takes the heat off of me, you know?"

"It feels good, doesn't it?" She smiled kissing him.

"Yeah." He grinned returning her kiss as he climbed on top of her pinning her beneath him. "But this feels better." They began kissing passionately.

"Yes it does." She whispered. "Oh GOD it does!" She cried out loud as they began to make love.

* * *

"I see your seventy-five-cents and I raise you one dollar." Claude smiled gleefully. 

"I'm out!" Brandon threw down his cards. "Too expensive for me."

"Yeah, me too." Peter shook his head throwing his cards into the middle of the table. "Shit! You've been winning all night! You marked the deck!"

"You wound me to the core, Peter." Claude pretended to be hurt. "I am not a bandit."

"Bullshit!" Peter shouted. "The first time I saw you, you were jonesing around a sidewalk cafe taking bills from the wallets of unsuspecting diners."

"Was that before, or after I threw your candy ass off that rooftop?" Claude laughed snarkly.

They looked up to see the faces of the others staring at them peculiarly. Peter leaned in whispering to Claude. "Maybe we should talk about this another time."

"I agree." Claude grinned. "Never works into my schedule…what about you."

George chuckled. "Peter, are you going to take that shit from that arse-faced limey?"

"And where are you finding room to talk, you blowhard potato farmer…" As Claude and George began to bicker about the English verses the Irish, Peter noticed Mohinder was sitting alone appearing to have a lot on his mind.

He pulled up a chair turning it around as he straddled in front of him. "What's going on, man? Is everything ok?"

Mohinder looked up at him. Peter could see a look of conflict in his eye. "I suppose it is."

"Well you're not going to convince anybody with that look." Peter half-smiled. "Want to talk?"

"Stacy gave me an ultimatum. Either I marry her, or it's over." Moninder nodded thoughtfully.

"Get the fuck out!" Peter shouted.

Micah stuck his head up from where he and Jake were playing with their Nintendo DS games. "Peter, you know I'm cool, but Jake is only seven. Watch the language."

Peter held his hand up. "Your right. Sorry boys…that was bad of me."

"And if you wake up Seth, I will inflict bodily harm upon you." Brandon sat on the couch next to Mohinder. "I promised my brother-in-law he is in good hands. I really don't want to be on Gabriel's bad side. What are you yelling about anyway?"

"Mohinder's lady told him to shi…" He felt Micah's penetrating stare. "Fish or cut bait."

"Ah…the cow is tired of giving away free milk." Claude grinned impishly. "So what happened?" Did the proper doctor's banger get his lady up the duff?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Mohinder wrinkled his nose in confused annoyance.

George bellowed with laughter. "He said he can't believe somebody as intelligent and proper as you got a woman pregnant and I have to agree. Haven't you ever heard of a rubber, dumbass?"

Mohinder looked up at him incredulous. "I beg your pardon?"

Peter looked back over his shoulder. "Give the guy a break, George. And it's not like you have any room to talk."

"Yeah Dad." Brandon laughed. "You got married in May…Laura was born in October."

George shrugged in defeat. "Touché. But you still should have worn a rubber, Romeo!"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Mohinder shouted as the others burst out laughing. "She's not pregnant!"

"Then why did you say she was?" George shouted.

"I didn't!" He rebuked. "Claude did!"

Claude held up his hands defensively. "No, only inquired! It was you who made the assumption, you jackass!"

Brandon put his hand on his shoulder. "So what are you going to do, man?"

"I don't know yet." He shook his head. "I care deeply for her, but marriage? She is a beautiful and exciting woman and it isn't like I haven't thought about marrying her. But I just don't see her as my wife."

"Tough call." Peter nodded sympathetically.

"Touch call my left ass cheek!" George bellowed. "If a woman is not good enough for you to marry, you have no business shoving your cock inside her."

Mohinder cringed uneasily at Georges words. "Yes, you are correct." He sighed dejectedly.

Claude sat down next to him. "Well mate, if you're this miserable now, think of your life in one year from now…ten years from now."

"He's right." Brandon nodded in agreement. "You told me the other night that she is a crazy bitch in the bedroom. A mamby pamby geek like you needs a hot little lady like that to bring out your inner freak…but for a lifelong commitment? Not so much."

Mohinder sighed. "Gentlemen, I have already made the decision not to marry her. I'm just not looking forward to telling her."

"Ouch!" Peter grimaced. "I don't envy you, bro."

"You can always take his place." Claude dogged him as everyone laughed.

"Ok…I'm dealing again!" George called out. "Are you men in or are you out?"

"I'm in!" Peter sat down at the table joined by Brandon and Mohinder.

"Count me in." Claude sat down as they all anted up.

"Ok…seven card stud…deuces wild…" George began to deal out the cards.

* * *

Gabriel and Laura sat on the bed with the covers pulled over their heads laughing. 

"Ok…ok…I got one." Laura closed her eyes smiling. "Best movie moment."

Gabriel chuckled. "No contest…Raiders of the Lost Ark when that dude with the machete tries to take on Indie and he shoots him."

"Oh, you get triple points for that one." She giggled. "And I'll double the points for picking a Harrison ford film."

"Yes, he is a handsome man." Gabriel nodded in agreement."

"And it takes a very secure man actually say that out loud." Laura smiled kissing him softly. "And a very smart one."

"Ok…your turn." He closed his eyes tilting back his head as he thought of the next best. "Best movie quote."

Laura's eyes widened. "That is very easy! When Harry Met Sally…'I'll have what she's having'."

Gabriel shook his head indifferently. "You're kidding, right? How can that top…" Gabriel gave his best Clint Eastwood sneer. "'Go ahead…make my day' or 'Do you feel lucky….well do you…_punk_?"

Laura shook her head. "I'll give you credit for the most obnoxiously over-used quotes of all time. Ok, if you don't like that one…how about this?" Laura cleared her throat. "You know how to whistle, don't you, Steve? You just put your lips together - and _blow_."

Gabriel slowly smiled. "Alex, I'll take Lauren Bacall for the daily double. Oh my God that woman was hot in her day." He looked up at Laura who's eyes were beginning to close. "It looks like I have worn you out."

She nodded sleepily. "Maybe just a little." She snuggled against his chest closing her eyes. "I've missed this."

"I have too." He whispered. "We haven't had a night of adult fun since…"

"Since reality bit us in the ass." She nodded. "So let's get some sleep so we can go off for a few days and suspend it for a while." She kissed him softly.

"You will get no protesting out of me, pretty lady." He returned her kiss as he pulled her into his arms soon falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"So what are you going to do with your sabbatical?" Laura asked Ando as they walked to the rec room. 

"I was hoping to get Hiro to go to New York with me." He replied excitedly. "There is a Star Wars festival starting tomorrow night. Friday they are going to play episodes one through three and then on Saturday they are going to play episodes four through six."

Laura looked at him twisting her nose oddly. "You do realize that all six movies have been out on DVD for the better part of a decade, don't you?"

"Oh, but it's not the same!" He replied excitedly. "You have to be there for the atmosphere. People dress up like the characters! There are Luke and Darth Vader battle contests! You would love it, Laura! Come with us sometime!"

Laura shook her head making a face. "Thanks Ando, but not my thing. I'll let you go and have fun in my place. Speaking of Hiro, I haven't seen him in a few days. Is he alright?"

Ando's face sunk sadly. "I don't think so. You know about his history with Adam Monroe, no?"

Laura nodded. "He told me his stories about Feudal Japan and Takezo Kensei. And he told me about when he thought Kaito was dead for almost a year. He thought Adam Monroe had killed him, so he buried him alive."

"Yes." Ando nodded. "Having him be here has opened up the wounds and he has barely said a word."

They entered the rec room where the citizens were gathered. "Well, I think your idea to go to the Star Wars festival is just what he needs. If you need me, you know how to find me, right?"

Ando smiled affectionately at her. "Yes I do. You have been a real friend to me. I hope someday when this is all over, we can go back to work in the dojo again."

Laura smiled sadly. "I hope so too, Ando. You have no idea how much you and Hiro mean to me. I couldn't ask for better friends." She embraced him tenderly.

"Are we ready?" George asked Laura.

"Not yet." She patted her dad's shoulder approaching Scott. "Are we ready?"

Scott nodded slowly. "You have learned all I can teach you. You're a ninja girl now.

"Cool!" Laura smile proudly as she looked up at him. "So it's all in your hands. You will make sure everyone here is safe?"

Scott smiled. "I will not let you down."

"I will see you soon." She embraced him warmly.

Peter approached them eagerly. "Well, are we going to do this?"

Laura released Scott turning around. "Let's go do this."

Peter stood in the center as Laura with Seth, Gabriel, George, Brandon, Jake, Niki and Micah teleported from the room.

* * *

"Aunt Laura? Which room is mine?" Jake asked Laura excitedly as he and Micah ran around playing. 

Laura stopped taking covers off of the furniture bending down so she was at eye level with him. "Well, remember the really big bedroom in the attic where you stayed last time you were here?" She looked down at Jack who had two tears rolling down his cheeks. "Oh baby, don't cry." She pulled him in hugging him tightly.

"Last time I was here, my mommy and Colin were with me." He sniffled. "I want them back." He sat down on the floor with his face in his hands sobbing.

Laura and Micah sat on either side of him comforting him. She stroked his hair gently as tears fell from her own eyes. "I would do anything to bring them back, Jake." She looked at Micah who also cried. "And your dad too. We have all lost so many people we love. It just isn't fair, is it?"

Jake and Micah both shook their heads tearfully.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Brandon sat down behind Jake rubbing his back. "What's up little dude?"

He looked up at Brandon, his big brown eyes wet with tears. "I miss mommy and Colin." He fell into his arms as Brandon cradled him, also putting an arm around Micah.

"Ok you two, listen up." Brandon told them gently. "This battle we fight is only beginning. We have lost people we love and as much as I hate to say it, we are going to lose more people we love. But here is what I want you both to do." He pulled them both into him looking down into their eyes. "I want you to remember this pain you feel today. I want you to remember how you felt the day you lost your mama and your brother. And Micah, that moment you knew your daddy wasn't coming back? Don't let go of that pain. You take that pain and put it somewhere inside your heart where you will be able to bring it forward at that moment you need it. Do you understand me?"

"Like accessing a file on a hard drive." Micah smiled proudly.

"Exactly like that." Brandon grinned rubbing the boys head.

"Daddy?" Jake asked him sadly. "Is it still ok to cry when I need to."

Laura pulled the boy into her lap glaring up at Brandon. "I'm not your daddy, but I'll field this one. Yes, it is ok to cry when you need to. I was your age when I lost my mama and sometimes I still cry. Tears are our way of healing ourselves." She kissed him softly on top of his head. Glancing over at Brandon, she saw he was glaring irritably at her. "Can you do me a really big favor?" Jake and Micah sadly looked at her. "Can you take Zeus to go out and play by the lake? I think he needs some company."

Jake rolled his eyes. "If you want to talk to my dad without me here, you can just say so. I'm not a baby."

"Jake!" Brandon said warningly. "You will not be disrespectful! You apologize to your Aunt Laura right now, young man!"

He looked up at Laura sadly. "I'm sorry."

Laura smiled tenderly at him. "Don't be sorry. It was kind of dumb."

"Common Jake." Micah lead him off by the arm. "I know where there's this cave…"

"You be careful!" Brandon called off after them. "Both of you." When he heard the door slam, he turned to Laura angrily as she stood glaring at him with her arms folded.

"What?" She shrugged defensively.

"Well why in the hell didn't you just hand him a lollipop and a teddy bear?" Brandon hissed in anger.

"If I had one, I would have." Laura turned on her heal heading for the kitchen with Brandon following her.

"Laura! I don't want my son to cry!" Brandon hollered at her. "I want him to take that pain in his heart and use it! I want him to hate the man who did this to us! The man who is responsible for killing his mother and his brother."

Laura turned to him glowering in anger. "Oh well since you put it that way, why don't we just hand him an AK-37 and a round of ammo so he can blow this all to kingdom come! Brandon, he's not a fucking marine! He's a seven year old boy who is sad because he lost his mother and is scared of losing you too! He needs to know your there for him no matter what, not given his marching orders while you're asking for his name, rank and serial number!"

"Oh common Laura!" He retorted.

"No!" She shouted. "You common! For God's sake, Brandon! You know how much I love you, but you are wrong! The last time he was here was Christmas. He sat right there on that floor under the Christmas tree with his big brother ripping open presents! It is a happy memory and also a very sad one! You may have hardened your heart and lost your faith, but that little boy deserves to be able to be a kid for just a little while longer! There is going to be time for fighting and hatred later. He will be a man soon enough, but can't we just let him be a little boy while he still can and let the grownups handle the fighting?"

"Don't you think I want to let him be a child?" Brandon yelled at her. "Do you think I don't miss my wife? My son?" His eyes began brimming over with tears. "You don't think I don't lie in bed every night wondering why I never saw what my wife was really up to? And don't think that there is not a moment that goes by every day that I don't think about that moment I allowed the boys to go with Claire and Scott to the safety compound instead of taking them myself? How many times have I wanted to have Peter or Hiro take me back to that moment in time so I could hold their little hands and get them there safely?" Brandon turned around putting his hands over his face sobbing as Laura came up beside him putting her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

After a moment, Laura stood back, pushing his dark hair away from his blue eyes smiling gently at him. "Bandon, we can't second-guess fate. If you had taken them to the safety shelter, who's to say you wouldn't have gotten killed alongside both of them?"

Brandon nodded his head wiping away tears. "Your right. I'm so sorry sis." They held each other for a few minutes as they cried.

Gabriel and Peter came into the room steadying George between them to a chair. "What are you two blubbering about in here?" George scoffed as he put his feet on the table. "What's going on?"

"Well for one thing, you can get your smelly feet off my table!" Laura snarled him. "God! Do I go into your house putting my feet up on the furniture? No, because you raised me better than that! What's your excuse, old man?"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" George begrudgedly removed his feet from the table. "Happy now?"

"No, because your feet still smell like ass!" She retorted as Brandon, Gabriel and Peter all snickered.

"I didn't raise my daughter to talk to me this way!" He bellowed turning to Brandon. "Did I raise my children this way?"

"How in the fuck would I know!" Brandon quipped incredulously. "Are you getting so damned senile you can't remember wiping your ass!"

Now everyone was laughing, including George and Laura were laughing as Niki came in the room holding Seth. "Hey guys, you are being so loud you woke up the prince."

Laura smiled taking her son from Niki. "Well it's time to feed him anyway."

"Why don't you let me do that?" She smiled. "I need to get back in practice."

"It will be just like riding a bicycle for you." Brandon told her. "You should have Peter take care of it."

"Take care of what?" Peter asked coming out of the attic.

Laura handed Peter Seth and a jar of baby food. "Here…you need the practice." She giggled. "Niki is going to help me cook dinner."

Everyone turned and looked at her. "You're putting our lives in your hands by having my wife cook!"

Laura and Niki looked at each other laughing.

"Why don't we show them what we have been working on for the last few months?" Laura smiled at her.

"Chili?" Niki smiled at her. "You get the cornbread." They headed off to the kitchen arm in arm.

Gabriel looked at George. "You brought the Tums, right?"

"I heard that!" Laura called out to him as he sank down on the couch covering his head with a pillow.

* * *

Phinneus Catherwood woke up to an empty bed. He frowned searching the room for Siobhan as he looked for her. A moment later his eyes perked up as he heard her walking out of the bathroom. She stood in the middle of the room dressed conservatively wearing a pink dress with a matching hat, white gloves, black high heels and her long dark hair which she had cut into an updated style pulled up into a classic twist. "Well?" She smiled expectantly. "Do I look ready to take over the country as the first lady, darling?" 

Catherwood stared at her for a moment and burst into laughter; much to her chagrin.

"Might I inquire just what is so humorous?" She demanded, her eyes filled with furor.

"Oh my love, you are exquisite!" He stood up pulling her close to him. "But I believe you have been looking at photographs of first ladies taken several decades ago. Jackie Kennedy was a beautiful woman, even by today's standards, but the fashion you present is…well…behind the times."

Siobhan looked down at her attire. "Well, thank goodness. I hate pink." She smiled undressing herself. "But I have looked at photographs of the first ladies and she is the only attractive first lady. It is like it is a requirement for the position for the woman to be repulsively hideous. Don't even get me started on that Roosevelt woman! And that Clinton woman could frighten the horses!"

Catherwood sat her down on the bed. "But these women were all unique. And you are unique, my love. On the day I take office, you will be standing beside me and the world will marvel at the beautiful woman who will be serving tea to the foreign diplomats."

Siobhan shook her head. "Oh, it all sounds like a dreadful bore."

"Perhaps." Catherwood sat down beside her. "But think of all the power we will have obtained by then."

She looked up at him smiling. "As long as I have you beside me and our son, it will all suffice." She took his hands in his. "When do I get to see my son? Is he here?"

"All in good time, my darling." He told her cautiously. "After all, he does not remember you to be his mother, but after we get through with him, he will."

Siobhan stood up angrily. "You will bring my son to me, and you will bring him to me now!" Her eyes began to grow dark as Catherwood clutched his chest falling on his knees.

"Siobhan, now stop that!" He shouted. "You know as well as I do your power does not work on me and cannot kill me!"

"No, but it can bring you much pain." She retorted in anger. "And by the way you and your people have handled things it is the least I can do in return. I told you I wanted the heart and the powers of the chosen one, but the best you could give me was the heart of a sixty year old hag with eczema?"

Catherwood stood up grabbing on to her arm, sneering angrily. "I don't think you understand how powerful the chosen one is! And I love you darling, but it was I who brought you back into this world and I can return you to the dead…this time permanently! So you will be well advised to show me some gratitude." He tightened his grasp on her arm. "Do I make myself quite clear?"

She looked up at him defiantly, then down at his hand clutching her arm. "Crystal…clear. Now release me!" Catherwood abruptly let go of her arm. "Ok, so I will never have the powers of the chosen one. But I want my son! And I want him now! Bring him to me, Phinneus! I want my son!"

Catherwood stared out the window looking thoughtfully at his reflection. "I will have him here with us tomorrow night."

Siobhan smiled wickedly. "Oh my darling! Thank you."

Catherwood turned to her smiling. "Anything to make you happy, my lady." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card. "Now tomorrow morning call Eliza and have her take you shopping. She will be able to help your purchase everything you need to become the most beautiful first lady this country has ever seen."

She stripped out of her robes until she was naked. "I am more interested in being the most beautiful woman you have ever seen."

Catherwood smiled. "That my love, is a given." They began to kiss hungrily as they fell back onto the bed.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone sat around the fire pit bundled up in jackets and blankets eating the chili and corn bread Laura and Niki prepared for dinner. 

"This, my love, is amazing." Gabriel stuffed his face as if it were going out of style.

"Thank you." She smiled at him leaning in to him. "You got some on your chin." She said licking it off.

"Oh for crimeny sakes!" George bellowed. "Have you two any decorum at all?"

Gabriel and Laura looked at each other. "No." They both said in unison.

"Oh leave them alone George." Niki smiled. "With all they have been through the last three years, they deserve these moments."

"Yes, they do." George smiled at Laura squeezing her hand. He held up his ale. "Here's to love! Sláinte!"

"Sláinte!" The group chanted in return.

Laura handed Seth to Gabriel and stood up in front of the fire. "If everybody doesn't mind, I would like to say something."

"Let the lady have the floor." Brandon grinned watching her proudly.

"Thanks." She looked out at them all. "Sometimes it is hard to believe that it was such a short time ago that you all came into my life. Just a little over three years ago, I was just another working stiff running the company of my father who I _thought_ had died!" She glared at George who shrugged surreptitiously. "But then one day, I was running down the stairs not paying attention to where I was going and plowed into who I had no idea in just a few hours would be the love of my life." She stared at Gabriel who looked back at her with love in his eyes. "You just never know when you wake up in the morning that today is going to be that day that will change your life forever, but the day I met Gabriel, my life was changed forever. He stole my heart that day…and I don't ever want it back." As their eyes met, she blinked back tears. "Now I think we all know how things ended up the first time, so we don't need to go down that road again." Everyone laughed. "But then came the day I woke up and almost two years of my life was gone. There was a huge void in my heart and I stood looking at faces of people I did not know. I wanted my life back, but I had no life to go back to. My friends were gone. I was alone and devastated."

She closed her eyes for a moment to regain composure. "But what I didn't know was the hearts behind those faces would become my friends. My saviors. My family."

She stood in front of Peter. "Peter, you were the brother I always wanted and never had. When I hear the words best friend, it is your face I see. You were the one who never let me give up. Every morning I would wake up and you were right there encouraging me to fight another day." She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Laura." He whispered choking back tears.

She walked over to Niki taking both her hands. "Niki, my brave and beautiful friend. You have fought your demons and won. And you were there for me…even though the first time I met you I sent you flying into a bunch of cabinets." The both smiled remembering. "How can I ever repay you for telling me to just close the door and lock the world out. So when my world fell apart and I was on the edge of my sanity, I grabbed a beer, closed the door and I cried…screamed…whatever it took to chase the demons away. You are valiant and stoic. I will cherish you always."

Niki sniffed as she pulled Laura into a hug. "I love you." Niki whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered stroking the hair away from Niki's face.

Next, Laura stood in front of Brandon. "My baby brother. Oh God, when I learned about you, how I hated our parents for keeping you away from me; and me from you. But I found you and I thank God everyday that you are my brother." She closed her eyes opening them again as she continued. "I know that every day is a struggle for you. You have been through so much this last year; much more than what is fair. And your faith has been tested; your heart hardened. I know there are moments you have doubted your faith, but don't you do it! Don't you do it, Brandon! Because if you give up, than I give up. You make your peace with God, Brandon because we need you! All of us need you!" Brandon smiled down at her pulling her in embracing her as he began to sob.

Laura turned to face George who sat on the rock holding himself together as he watched Laura. "Dad…" She gave a soft laugh. "has there ever been a father/daughter team that butts heads more than we do?" George smiled down at his daughter. "It has been only lately that I have learned of the sacrifices you have made. Sometimes I hated you. There were times I was horrified with the extent you were willing to go through because you knew this time and day was coming. Even as a child you knew what I would become some day. I can't say I understand exactly what you had to do, or why you pretended to be dead, taking you away from me at a time I needed you. But now I understand why you made the sacrifices you did. It took me becoming a mother for me to fully see what you did for me." She started to break down. "I love you dad." She whispered.

"And I love you, little girl." He smiled at her proudly.

She turned to Gabriel with love in her eyes. "And you…my love…my rock…my soul mate." She grabbed his hands as he softly smiled down at her. You have battled the demons that once held your soul hostage. Through your own battles you became the man you always should have been. You longed to be a hero. And deep inside you that hero was always there. And you have saved me. You have saved me in every way possible." She closed her eyes biting her lower lip as she struggled to speak, slowly opening them again. "I guess my declaration of love to you will be the shortest because I'm having a hard time keeping my composure. But I want you know this. For all we have been through…the heartaches…the pain…this is was what it took to bring us here…to give us this beautiful little boy, I would do it all over again a thousand times over. I love you."

"I love you too baby." He whispered kissing her tenderly.

George came up behind her proudly placing his hand on her shoulder. "That's my little girl. She has always had a talent for twisting a few words around turning them into something remarkable." Laura giggled as George put his arm around her shoulder squeezing her tightly. "And speaking of twisting a few words, I would like to make a toast…" He began as everyone began to groan.

Laura rolled her eyes. "I guess it wouldn't be a family gathering without one of my Dad's clichéd toasts."

"Well, this is a very special toast." George slanted his eyes inexplicably. "It is dedicated to the bravest, and most heroic person I know."

Laura looked up at him smiling slowly. George cleared his throat and began to speak, looking into Laura's eyes.

_A daughter is beauty at its finest.  
__Heart of an angel, soul so pure, and sweet._

_Daughters are one of God's  
most precious gifts that he has  
bestowed upon the world._

_Angels in Heaven do not compare  
to __thine__ beauty, and grace my ever  
so __beautiful,__ and lovely daughter._

_Seeing you at birth brought more  
joy to me __than all the money in the  
__world could ever do._

_You are morning, bright, and shining,  
__you are noon, you reside at the highest  
point in my heart,  
__you__ are the dew kissed night._

_You are my daughter, heart, and soul._

Laura put her hands over her mouth closing her eyes as she tearfully shook. "That was beautiful, George." Niki whispered as Laura embraced George.

"I love you Dad." She whispered tearfully.

"I love you too, pumpkin." He kissed Laura on top of the head turning to the others. "And if you think the rest of you are getting off the hook so easily, guess again."

The other's groaned loudly. "I knew the other shoe was about to drop." Gabriel wrinkled his nose.

"I'll make it short." George nodded.

_Family is a circle of love and strength.  
__With every birth and every union,  
__the__ circle grows. _

_Every joy shared adds more love.  
__Every crisis faced together  
__makes__ the circle stronger. _

_May joy and peace  
__Surround you both, contentment latch  
__Your door, and happiness be  
__With you __now,__ and god bless you  
__Evermore._

George raised his glass. "Sláinte"

"Sláinte" They all echoed raising their glasses.

Laura kissed her father's cheek. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm really tired."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Finally getting some fresh air is making me really sleepy." Niki yawned.

"No, that's because your two months pregnant." Laura teased her.

"No argument there." Niki stood up hugging her friend. "Well, good night all."

They all headed back to the house as Laura looked around for Gabriel. She found him standing down on the dock looking over the water.

George came up behind her as she watched him. "Why don't you go see what's on his mind? I'll take my grandson back to the house and get him ready for bed."

"Are you sure you feel up to it, Dad?" Laura smiled softly at him.

"Of course." He replied. "Since we got here this morning I've been feeling more like my old self again. This mountain air has been doing me wonders. Now to get home and deal with that bitch of my soon to be ex-wife."

"Only if I don't beat you to it." Laura whispered. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, pumpkin." He kissed her forehead. "No go talk to that man of yours. I'll see you when you come inside." He took Seth from her and walked back to the house.

Laura turned once again looking at Gabriel. She approached him slowly noticing his face was thoughtful as he peered at the moon dancing on the water. She stood next to him putting her arms around his waist.

"Hey." She whispered looking up at him.

"Hey yourself." He leaned down kissing her softly as he pulled her in close to him.

Laura rested her head against his shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking back to before I knew you." He looked down at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Sometimes it seems my life before you never existed. Sylar is all but a distant memory to me now."

"That's because he doesn't exist anymore." She smiled lovingly at him. Then once again, as she remembered the words of Grace Malone, Mr. Yamagatti and her future self, her eyes grew sad.

Gabriel cocked his head staring into her eyes. "I thought we weren't going to go there."

"I don't want to." She whispered tearfully. "But I know I am going to lose you. I try not to think about it and just enjoy the time we have here together, but I am so scared." Two large tears began to roll down her face. "I don't want to be without you for another minute. I don't know how I'll go on if I have to let you go."

Gabriel turned to face her taking her face in his hands. "Baby, I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow, or the day after that. But I promise you that no matter what happens, I will ways find my way home to you and Seth. There is nothing Catherwood can do to keep me away from you forever."

Laura reached into her pocket pulling something out. She held up the ring she found in the cave when they were in Ireland. "From this moment, I want you to wear this at all times. This will protect you from Catherwood's spell when he does capture you." She unbuttoned his jacked putting it around his neck. "You wear this Gabriel. Put it around your neck and never take it off."

"I will." He promise, then smiled wickedly at her. "Well, since I don't know if tonight is going to be my last night with you, can we pretend it is?" He pulled her in kissing her passionately.

"You read my mind." She smiled devilishly as playfully pulled him toward the house. When they approached the door, she looked up at him lovingly. "It's your turn to put Seth to down. Why don't you go put him to sleep, and I'll go warm up the bed?" She stood on her toes kissing him softly.

"Don't you dare fall asleep." He smiled returning her kiss.

She shook her head smiling. "Nope. I've got some surprises for you tonight that you are _never_ going to forget."

He nodded quickly. "I'll hurry."

Twenty minutes later he entered the bedroom. She was under the covers with the blankets pulled tightly around her fast asleep. "Fuck me!" He muttered dejectedly to himself.

"Whatever fluffs your schlong, but I was kind of hoping you would want to fuck _me_." He heard her voice coming from behind then turned to see her smiling wearing her terrycloth robe. He rolled his eyes as he turned to the bed just in time to see Laura's astral projected image disappear.

"Cute!" He nodded wryly. "Why don't you bring her back? We could use her for a three-way." He smiled wiggling his eyebrows impishly.

"Well, I could I suppose." She looked up at him thoughtfully. "But I think I would get jealous if you touched another woman…even if it is me." She shook her head looking at him oddly. "How many other couples in the world do you think are having this exact conversation right now?"

"Absolutely…none." He replied with agreement.

"Besides..." She slowly began to remove her robe. "For what I have planned with you tonight…" She let the robe fall to the floor revealing a black lace chemise with a matching thong. "I think she would only get in the way."

Gabriel's eyes widened as he found himself tongue-tied. "Holy shit." He whispered raucously as he watched her standing in front of him. The chemise set off her long legs perfectly as her long dark hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves. The soft light of the moon creeping through the window offset the red tones that danced through her hair. Though she remained the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, tonight she was never more beautiful. He continued to stare longingly at her, is heart overwhelmed with love.

Laura approached him slowly as he struggled for words. "Well, you haven't said a word…I guess that means you don't like it?"

Gabriel nodded quickly. "Oh I like!"

Laura playfully cocked her head. "Are you sure…because I could put the robe back on…" Before she finished he pulled her to him kissing her hungrily.

He pulled back looking at her in disbelief. "My God, you're beautiful."

"So you like it?" She whispered breathlessly, her body became aroused.

"I like." He whispered kissing her neck. Then pulling back looking at her. "But I like this better."

Laura's eyes widened as she felt the chemise fall to the floor. She turned to him as his own clothes slowly fell off of him. He put his arms around her as they began to melt together. When Laura opened her eyes again, he had levitated her above the bed. "I'll never get tired of this." She laughed softly.

"I love you Laura Grace." He whispered.

"I love you, Gabriel."

They wrapped themselves around each other as their bodies became one.

**END OF PART 68**

* * *

**Writers Note:**

_Well, only two more chapters to go. This has been a ride, hasn't it?_

_I hope you have enjoyed reading EITD as much as I have enjoyed creating it. Each and every character has become special to me like my own child. I have enjoyed taking Laura from an orphaned working girl not knowing that her lover was a serial killer to a wife, mother and hero._

_As much as I hate to see this installment end, I look forward to writing the next chapter, To Fight Another Day which picks up two years after EITD leaves off._

_I may take a small break between the two projects, but never fear…it will not be a long break._

_However in the meantime I hope you will check out my other story Burning the Picket Fence which is another Sylar-centric story that takes place two several months after Generations ends. It also features Elle, Bob, Adam, Niki and Mohinder. My central character is Sarah, a very messed up woman who struggles to in the middle of the black and the white._

_Also several of my friends who have been very supportive of my stories have written some excellent stories of their own. These are talented folks and I hope you will take the opportunity to check out their work:_

_TM1205_

_Synch_

_RedVector_

_UnlikelyHiro_

_Smithsbabe65_

_Thank you so much for your wonderful support. The next two chapters are going to have angst like you've never seen so hang on tight._

_OnyxRiver_


	69. Chapter 69

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 69 – Election Day

_This is Alicia Webster reporting for CNN News._

_Sen. __Phillip Callahan__ set out to change the course __of the __presidential race __Monday Morning to gain voters from leader __Sen. __John Hart_

_Callahan__ has lost __ground in __11 __states __to __Hart__ — including an overseas competition for support among Americans living aboard — and fallen behind in the popularity polls._

_Hart__'s strong showing has made him the man to beat in a historic __tight __race__ and even some of __Callahan__'s own supporters conceded he needs victories in both Ohio and Texas._

_In other news, Senator H__art sang __Start Me Up __with __The__ Rolling Stones at…._

Brandon shook his head. "Why do they do this shit? Do they really think making an ass of themselves with ancient celebrities is going to make the kids think they are cool?"

Laura turned off the TV throwing down the remote. "Even if he doesn't win the election, we're still screwed. He already convinced the house that we are a danger to society. They're ready to lock us up and cut us up like lab rats."

George nodded. "Mohinder will be at the summit meeting next week. I don't expect it to be good news for us. Even if Callahan is not elected today, there will still be incarceration facilities set up over the next few months."

Peter slammed down the newspaper. "Well, I'm not going to run out and buy Vaseline so I can bend over and take it up the ass! Just let him try to come after me and my family!"

"Amen." Brandon nodded.

George shook his head sorrowfully. "If he wins, I wonder how people are going to feel when they realize they have elected the second coming of Hitler to office."

"Nobody cares about the values anymore…only the charisma of the leader." Laura shook her head. "If he or she just happens to have good values, great."

Gabriel nodded as he poured himself some more coffee. "And speaking of the election, is anybody voting today?" Everybody turned around looking at him oddly.

"Honey…we are all on the homeland security hit list." Laura replied. "We are on the _do not fly_ list. Um…what makes you think we can just go waltzing into a precinct and say we want to vote?"

He looked at George as they both smiled slowly together. "Because I just had a radical idea."

Laura looked up at him curiously shaking her head.

* * *

Hiro sat in full dress gi's on the dojo mat. His sword lay in front of him; eyes closed in meditation. 

Ando sat on the sidelines watching him as Kaito entered the dojo.

"He's been like this all morning." Ando told him. "Ever since they locked up Adam Monroe he has not said a word."

Kaito nodded. "Yes. I knew this would come to pass. And it is my fault." He touched Ando's shoulder. "You go now Ando. Let me speak to my son in private."

Ando nodded bowing to him.

Kaito slowly approached his son standing before him. Hiro stood and bowed to his father before they sat on the matt face to face in lotus position.

"You have not spoken in days." Kaito began. "What is the cause for your silence?"

Hiro looked up at his father somberly. "I never thought I would see Takezo Kensei again. It has opened up old wounds. I wronged my friend once. It is I who has turned him this way."

Kaito shook his head. "Hiro, you did not wrong him. I too have walked beside him. He is evil, Hiro. You did not make him this way. Time and his thirst for power has been the enemy."

Hiro shook his head. "No father. I made him a hero only to rip out his heart. It is because of me that he has turned."

"Well he has had four hundred years to get past the pain." Kaito replied angrily. "The blame does not lie with you."

Hiro stood up. "Father, I owe it to him to stand before him. To face him once again. He was once my friend. I must do this."

"Hiro!" Kaito shouted. "I forbid it!"

"I mean no disrespect father." Hiro replied gravely. "But this is what I must do." He bowed to his father and began to walk away.

"I hope you will forgive me one day for this, my son." Kaito uttered solemnly as he slowly stepped behind Hiro with a single tear running down his face. Hiro's eyes widened in shock as his father placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder morphing into him. "I love you my son." He squeezed Hiro's shoulder, his eyes filling with tears as she watched his son fall to the floor.

Kaito, now displaying his son's image, slowly picked up his sword and walked toward Adam's cell.

* * *

Phinneus and Siobhan sat at the breakfast table feeding each other pieces of toast. They seductively spread jelly, popping pieces into each other's mouths. 

Siobhan rolled her eyes in ecstasy. "Mmmmmm . Oh! This is delicious, darling. What do you call this delectable treat?"

"Toast." Phinneus shrugged smiling slowly; unquestionably amused by his wife's lack of knowledge for modern comforts. "In the years you have been gone they have found a way to take bread and put it into a machine which browns it."

She leaned forward staring curiously at the toast in front of her. "What is this bread you speak of?"

Phinneus began to laugh. "We will save that lesson for another time, my love. But for now, you have much to learn before we stand before the country tonight."

Siobhan leaned back in her chair clearly bored. "Why do we have all this work, Phinneus? I thought taking over the world was going to be fun, but this is so dull! I don't like having people messing with my hair…telling me how to stand…how to walk and how to talk! This is not the life you promised me!"

Catherwood patted her cheek. "Now darling, we said many years ago that we would one day rule the world. At that time it was the crown we were after, but now we are in The United States of America! The grandest country of all. When I win the election today, we will be leaders of the free world! You and I Siobhan! You are no longer the potato farmers daughter and I am no longer the village pariah! Now can't you pull yourself together and be what you must? Just until after the election is over?"

Siobhan stood up from the table knocking her chair over, her dark eyes blazing. As she spoke, her brogue was thick with resentment. "Why must I change? Am I not the girl ye once fell in love with? Why do I have to learn to drink tea, and dress like a lady and speak using what you call Proper English! My English was good enough for you all those years ago Phinneus! Why must I change?"

Catherwood slowly stood as rage emitted from every pore in his body. He grabbed her arm, hissing into her ear. "Because…_I_ am about to become President of the United States. And because I kept my promise to you that we made almost five hundred years ago that if you die, and I live on, that one the night of the blue moon I would bring you back so you would be at my side. For many centuries I was tempted to break my promise to you. Whenever your spirit visited me, I did not want you to leave me. And now here you are..Standing before me; the most unappreciative, thankless bitch I have ever encountered." He tightened his grip on her arm as she gasped. "Now perhaps we should start the morning over! This time with a little more _gratitude_!" He angrily shoved her back in her chair.

She stood slowly. "How dare you speak to me this way!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "When I found you all those years ago, you were nothing! Nothing but the village idiot. I gave you power…dignity. If it weren't for me you would have been left to your own devices to live in that stinking hell hole where I found you."

Catherwood narrowed his eyes, then slowly nodded. "You are correct love. It is because of you that I am the man I am today. I am most grateful. Please forgive me."

She looked at him angrily, then slowly began to smile. "Well…of course you are forgiven." She kissed him as he smiled slowly. "Very well then…I will gladly go and be a good little first lady and learn about social graces and all that boring stuff. Wish me luck, darling."

"Good luck." He whispered kissing her on the cheek.

Siobhan sashayed out of the room as Catherwood stood watching, his smile fading.

"Oh my dear, I have forgotten what a miserable shrew you once were." He sneered. "Oh, wouldn't the country find pity on me at re-election time if my wife met a tragic and untimely demise." He smiled; his eyes filled with malice.

* * *

Gabriel sat on the couch looking down at Seth lying in his arms drinking from his bottle. He smiled softly as the boy tried to take the bottle in his hands to drink it himself, but he was not quite able to hold it. 

"It's ok buddy…there will be plenty of time for you to do everything on your own soon enough." He smiled softly stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers. "For now, why don't you let daddy help. That's what I'm here for."

Seth smiled up at him as if he understood what he was telling him as Gabriel continued to talk. "See buddy, I don't know how much longer I can be here for you to help you with these things. They keep telling me that I have to be away from you for a while. I have never believed in this prophecy stuff…I still don't know if I do. But between you and me, I am really scared. Don't tell your mommy that…I pretend to be strong for her sake, but inside I'm pretty worried. I want to always be here for you. To see you grow up…get married…have your own babies." His eyes began to tear up. "I hope I'm there. I pray that God will let me be there for you and your mommy. But if something happens and I'm not…will you take care of her for me? Just make her smile and be your awesome self." His tears began to spill onto Seth's little hand as he fed him. "But I promise you…no matter what happens to me…I will do whatever it takes to come back to you some day. Wherever I am, I will make sure that you and your mommy will always be safe. No matter what."

He looked down at Seth whose eyes were closed in a deep sleep. Gabriel smiled softly at his son. "I agree…if you are going to help your mommy save the world, you are going to need a lot of rest." He placed the bottle on the end table, and then leaned over placing him in the bassinette. Pulling the blanket over him, he leaned down tenderly kissing his cheek. Gabriel then lay back on the couch placing his forearm over his eyes and tried to sleep.

Just as he was drifting off, he heard the familiar loud footsteps of his wife stomping through the room. "You son of a bitch!" She hollared.

"Shhhhhh!" He pointed to Seth sleeping. Laura placed her hands over her mouth. "So what did I do now? If I left the toilet seat up again I'm very sorry…"

"I'm talking about this!" She hissed quietly throwing an object at him, hitting him in the middle of the forehead.

"Ouch!" He winced sitting up looking at the object. He rolled his eyes. "The ring."

"Yes." Laura nodded angrily. "The ring. The one you _promised_ me the other night you would not take off. Guess where I found it! Sitting on the sink in the bathroom."

"I took it off when I took my shower." He looked at her incredulously. "What's the big deal?"

"Oh my God!" She sat on the couch with her hands over her face shaking her head. Then pulling her hands away, she glowered up at him. "Gabriel! You promised me you would wear this!"

He smiled impishly at her. "So what's my punishment?"

Laura shook her head furiously. "Goddamit Gabriel this is serious!"

He sat down next to her. "Ok…you just need to calm your ass down."

"Oh, I need to calm down!" She replied angrily. "Do you know what today is? Today is election day! You do know what that means, don't you? I know I do!"

"Well, I know right now it means I would rather be out in the shed putting my balls on the chopping block hitting them repeatedly with a sledge hammer than to have you sitting here chastising me again. You've been doing that a lot lately." Taking a deep breath, he sighed apologetically as he put his hands on her shoulders. "What if I promise from this moment on to never do it again?" He picked it up putting it around his neck again.

"Do you think this is a joke, Gabriel?" She looked up at him shaking her head. "Because I am about to lose you and I'm scared to death that I'm never going to see you again. Maybe that doesn't bother you, but it's pretty much is all I think about these days!"

Gabriel closed his eyes grimacing. "Are we going to go through this every day?"

She nodded, her eyes widened. "Until I can get it through your fucking skull, yeah I am!"

"Sit down." He ordered her speaking slowly.

"Gabriel, if you think…" She began to protest.

"I said…SIT!" He demanded. Laura's widened as she jolted her head, taken aback. She quickly took a seat on the sofa. "Thank you." She sullenly looked up at him as he began to speak. He pulled up a chair in front of her straddling across it. "Ok…yes! I know what today is. I know what is coming and I know damn well what it all means! We have been running away and dreading this moment ever since we came together again just over a year ago. I know baby…believe me…I know! However…I don't know what is going to happen and I don't know when. But what I do know is that I have my wife and my son here with me. Tomorrow the world could end for all I give a rats ass about! But I don't want to think about it! I don't want to spend my last bit of time that for all I know may not even happen with my wife and my son. So if I leave the goddamn ring off, I'm sorry! If I don't seem to be taking this all seriously as you think I should be, I'm sorry. But I am not going to spend another second worrying about it because if I do, than Catherwood has already won and we're all screwed! So I suggest you stop going bat shit over every little thing! There are things that will happen that we can't change. Lets just cross that damned bridge when we come to it. Because frankly my dear, you are becoming an unbearable _grouch_!"

He looked at Laura's face for a response, but she just sat there looking thoughtfully at her shoes. She chewed the inside of her lip then slowly she raised her eyes up at him.

"I'm really getting to be a grouch?" She moped.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I'm sorry." She pouted. Gabriel began to laugh softly. "What's so funny?"

"Because as bad-ass as my girl is, sometimes you just remind me of a six-year-old who got caught decorating the house with a sharpie." He smiled tenderly.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "You talked really mean to me, you know that?"

"You had it coming." He said softly as he stood up from the chair, then sitting down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really a grouch, huh?" She shook her head.

"And sometimes a shrew." He nodded in agreement.

She looked up at him narrowing her eyes. "Now you're just pushing it."

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Did I ever tell you you're really hot when you're angry?" She smiled up at him biting her lower lip.

"No." He replied pushing her hair away from her face.

She looked down at the floor and up at him again. "Wanna go make out?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah."

Laura smiled standing up. She grabbed the baby monitor and his hand pulling him off the couch leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

Hiro opened his eyes. He was alone in the rec room. Sitting up he rubbed the back of his neck. Suddenly he became aware. "Father." He whispered looking around for Kaito, but there was no sign of him. 

"_FATHER!_" She screamed. "He has gone to fight Kensei! I must stop him!" Closing his eyes, he teleported from the rec room.

* * *

At ten am the streets of Washington DC was alive with tourists, and voters off to the precincts to cast their votes. The world was so wrapped up in their day that nobody noticed when four people suddenly emerged out of nowhere on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. 

"Well in the hell are we?" Gabriel looked around.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Well genius, the Lincoln statue is right there…over there is the reflecting pool…just over there is the Vietnam Wall…"

Laura stepped in between them. "Ok guys…we don't have a lot of time. This city is on high alert today and they are going to be looking for us. So lets go find a precinct, get this done and get the hell out of here."

"I think I just found where we need to go." Brandon smiled as his eyes followed a limo with Vote John Hart memorabilia stamped on its windows and bumpers.

"Any idea where they're heading?" Laura asked Peter who closed his eyes trying to catch a stray thought.

"Capitol and Pennsylvania." Peter told them. "Let's go." Everyone gathered around Peter, putting their hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and they disappeared from site.

A moment later they reappeared in front of a precinct just as the limo pulled up. The doors opened as Senator John Hart stepped out waving to the cheering crowd.

"Senator Hart…" A CNN reporter shouted above the others. "Who will you be casting your vote for today?" The crowd began to laugh.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Seriously! Your standing in front of the man who may be our next President…if that's the best you've got, you need new writers."

Peter opened his blackberry.

_Hello Peter._The text read across the screen.

_Hi Hana.__ Are you ready?_

_I have nothing better to do__…let's get started, shall we?_

_I'm ready when you are._

Peter looked up from his blackberry at the others. "Ok, Hana's ready to go."

"I'm still having a hard time wrapping my mind around this." Brandon shook his head. "Well, lets shift."

Laura took a deep breath closing her eyes. "I think we should take a moment of silence and think of Candice who had no idea when she did this, she would one day be a hero."

Everyone closed their eyes holding hands for a moment. When they opened them they were a group of hippy college students with body piercings and carrying backpacks.

"Peace, love and dope!" Peter laughed at his reflection in the glass. He wore a hemp shirt and his hair was long and scraggly.

Laura wore a tie-dye t-shirt with her hair streaked pink and blue. "Ok…lets go make Senator Hart's presidential dreams come true."

They slowly entered the precinct filing in behind the voters. John Hart was standing in front of a TV monitor watching the exit polls talking to reporters before going in to vote.

Peter typed something into his PDA, the smiled looking up, his eye twinkling impishly. "It's Showtime."

The power in the precinct went out as commotion took over the precinct.

When the power returned a moment later, all of the television screens were filled with images of Phillip Callahan having sex with a young blond woman.

"Oh my God!" The precinct director shouted. "Somebody turn that off!"

"I can't!" A technician shouted. "There is a code overriding the servers! I can't break it."

At first John Hart was stunned, but slowly he began laughing along with his staff. Soon pandemonium broke out as reporters started pulling out cell phones and snapping pictures.

"Now that's taking one for the team." Peter grinned. "Atta girl, Candice."

"There is not a shower in the world hot or long enough to get that skank off of you." Laura shuddered.

"I think our work here is done." Brandon smirked. "Let's get out of here before they know we're here."

"Right behind you, partner." Gabriel grinned proudly as they all gathered around Peter teleporting for home.

* * *

Adam Monroe greeted the morning with a stretch sitting up on the edge of his bed. He looked at the clock on the wall smiling to himself. "Ten AM. People are now flocking to the polls. Tonight, I will be Vice President." Looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed wearily as he morphed into his alter ego Grant Mitchell…AKA Phillip Callahan's running mate. He shook his head. "As handsome as you may be Mr. Mitchell, you just don't compare to the likes of me." He slowly morphed back into himself. Flopping himself down in a chair, he turned on the television to CNN as he heard footsteps approaching his cell. "Oh I do hope it's that sexy Irish lass bringing me my breakfast. Now that her husband is going to be out of the picture, I think I just may come a courting." He laughed to himself. 

The footsteps stopped in front of his cell. He waited for the sound of the keys, but there were none. But in a flash, Hiro Nakamura stood before him.

"Well, well, well…my little carp." He smiled sardonically. "I have been wondering when you would be paying me a visit."

Hiro closed his eyes as he slowly faded away, Kaito standing in his place.

Adam shook his head. "Oh my dear friend! How is your honorable son going to feel when he learned you borrowed his essence. Very cool power by the way. After the election is over, I am going to have to speak to Phinneus about adding it to my collection."

Kaito stared at him, his eyes spilling venom. "You do not speak of my son to me ever again!" He began to circle the room. "This is between you and me! Almost three years ago, you tried to murder me. Many thought you had succeeded, but they were wrong."

Adam smiled, his blue eyes lighting up. "Ah yes…you borrowed my essence on the way down and you were able to regenerate. I must admit that was quite a trick. And I am sure you had a little help from our dear friend Angela to present a body for the police?"

Kaito gave him a stiff smile. "That is correct. I hated having to lie to my family about my death, but it was the only way I could stop you and Phinneus Catherwood. There are things about me I did not wish for my son or my daughter to learn about me. Things that I will take with me to my grave."

"And seeing as you have come armed for battle, that day could well be at hand." Adam replied pursing his lips. "Yes, however, it would not be a fair fight." He held out his hands at his sides. "I am unarmed."

Kaito smiled smugly. "Yes, it would appear you are at a disadvantage." He reached inside his Gi pulling out another sword. "Let us fight."

They raised their swords to begin the battle.

"Yes old friend…let's do this!" Adam leered with anticipation.

* * *

"What the HELL is this!" Siobhan screamed with outrage shaking the newspaper at Catherwood as she stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. 

Catherwood stood fuming. "That, my love is the end of my bid for the Presidency." He seethed.

"To hell with the Presidency! She shouted. "Who is this woman?"

Catherwood rolled his eyes. "You have been dead for over five hundred years. I love you darling, but you didn't seriously think I was going to wait that long to be with a woman."

"You have ruined everything!" She hissed at him. "We had our chance to take over the world, and you have ruined it."

"Not necessarily." He grinned malevolently as Siobhan stared curiously at him.

* * *

John Hart sat in his office smiling smugly to himself. "The presidency is mine." He thought aloud. "I don't know who was kind enough to pirate the monitors at the precinct, but thank you! _THANK YOU!_" 

He was pulled away from his thinking as he saw Phillip Callahan standing in his office. "Ah Phillip my friend. Caught with your pants down. Shame on you." He chuckled.

Callahan laughed. "Well, the best man clearly one…or the one who didn't get caught on film anyway."

They laughed together as Hart extended his hand to him. "No hard feelings?"

"No feelings at all." Callahan replied taking his hand.

As they shook hands, Hart's smile faded turning to fear as he watched Callahan turn into a hideous beast. "What are you?" He whispered horrified.

"I am the leader of the free world." He whispered, his voice filled with malevolence. Hart continued to stare at him fearfully as Callahan morphed into his own image. "Goodnight…Mr. President." He sneered.

Suddenly his hand turned to ash as his body began to burn. He let out a horrified scream. And then he was gone.

Siobhan sauntered in from the adjoining door. "Darling! You did it!" She kissed him hungrily.

"Did you doubt that I would?" He smiled superiorly. "Did you take care of the first lady elect?"

"Yes…but what of those wretched children of theirs?" She shuddered.

Catherwood shrugged. "I guess we ought to look into boarding schools. Well common my love…let us address the nation. And then…we will be paying a visit to some old friends."

"And then we will we have Phillip back?" She asked happily.

"Tonight, Phillip will be home." He replied happily

A young page poked his head through the door. "Senator Hart? They are ready for you."

The Catherwoods, now in the image of John and Margret Hart walked arm in arm to the podium waving at the cheering crowd; their children standing before them.

* * *

The phone on the bedside table began to vibrate. Laura moaned sleepily as she looked at the clock, the green numbers illuminating 2:00am. She propped herself up turning on the lamp and picked up the phone. 

Gabriel rolled over. "Who in the hell is calling this time of night."

"Oh crap, it's Claire." She replied gravely answering the phone. "What's up Claire? Claire…just calm down!" She looked up at Gabriel shaking her head terrified. "When? Oh God! Ok…just get everybody you can find into the rec room and barricade the door. We'll be there as soon as we can get everybody together. And Claire…just be careful, ok? Yeah…me too." She quickly hung up. Closing her eyes taking a deep breath, she looked up at Gabriel in horror. "It's starting."

"Shit." He whispered. "Ok…get Seth…I'll get the others." He kissed her quickly as they frantically gathered the others to teleport back to the compound.

* * *

A moment later, Laura, Gabriel, Seth , Peter, Niki, Micah, Brandon, Jake and George teleported into the rec room where the others were gathered. 

Noah Bennett approached them immediately. "They began to attack about an hour ago. Scott, Matt, Claude and I gathered everybody together in here. Most of us made it, but a lot of people are dead." He lowered his eyes sadly.

"Who have we lost." Laura asked him gravely.

"Alan is dead." He replied sadly. "And Stacy. They both died trying to protect Celeste and Emily. They are ok, but they are devastated. Claire and Sandra are with them now. A lot of the army is gone. Some of the returned to Catherwood out of fear."

"Shit." Laura whispered. "Ok, is everybody here?"

"Well, Mohinder is in India, so he is accounted for." Noah shook his head. "But Kaito is missing. He knocked Hiro out and we think he went after Monroe."

They heard a voice behind them. "Hello Peter…George." Angela stood by nervously.

"What in the hell is she doing out of her cell?" Peter shouted. "Get out of here Mom!"

Nathan stood next to his brother. "I let her out, Pete. When the attack started, I wasn't going to just leave her in there. She may have done some horrible things, but she is our mother."

"She has made it very clear who's side she is on, Nathan!" Peter sneered.

Laura stepped in between them. "Ok guys…we can argue about this later."

George took Angela's arm. "I'll be watching you, so don't try anything stupid." He hissed at her.

Hiro ran to Laura calling her name. "I can't find my father."

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Where did you see him last?"

"Right here." He pointed to where he woke up on the floor. "I think he went to confront Kensei."

"Did he go alone?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied frantically. "He knocked me out."

Laura looked around for Gabriel, but he was running around trying to get the story of the events form the other. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand as they opened and closed the barricade. .

Gabriel looked up as Laura left the room with Hiro. "LAURA!" He shouted. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" Peter touched his arm.

"Laura just left with Hiro somewhere." He replied. "I'm going after her!"

"Gabriel, Laura can take care of herself." Peter reminded him. "Besides, you really should stay here for Seth."

"Look. If something happens, I don't want my son growing up wondering why I didn't do anything to save his mother." Gabriel shouted. "So are you with me, or not?"

Peter stood looking thoughtfully at him for a moment. "Let's go." He grabbed Gabriel's arm as they teleported from the room.

* * *

As Laura and Hiro came to a stop outside of Monroe's cell, Laura turned around as somebody grabbed her shoulder. She immediately turned into a kick knocking him against the wall. 

She came to an abrupt stop. From behind her she heard the familiar laughter which made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Turning slowly she watched with horror as Hiro morphed into Catherwood. Two men grabbed her arms keeping her from attacking him.

"You fucking asshole." She screamed venomously trying to free herself. "What did you do with Hiro?"

"Your little friend is safe…for now." He smirked as he reached out touching her face. Laura jerked away from him. "Oh, you are a feisty one…just like your mama."

"Go fuck yourself!" She spat at him contemptuously. "You tell me where Hiro is right now!"

"You have my word that they are safe." He nodded with mock sincerity.

"Your word doesn't mean _shit_." Laura seethed spitefully.

"Their safety depends on you, chosen one." He replied circling her. "The question is…what are you willing to do to ensure their safety?"

Laura began to struggle. "If you lay a finger on them…"

Catherwood rolled his eyes. "Oh what…you'll kill me? Frankly, killing me is getting boring. After five hundred years that phrase is growing tired."

"Ok…how about I stick a lump of hot coal up your ass, then dip your cock in rubbing alcohol, and then I'll put you in a strait jacket?" She sneered, her voice dripping with disdain. "Is that original enough for you, _asshole_?"

Catherwood began to laugh amused by her insolence. He reached behind her grabbing her by the hair. "Did you really think your little stunt today was going to stop me?" He sneered balefully into her ear as she struggled to break away from him. "You may have stopped Phillip Callahan from getting into the White House, but John Hart has a long career ahead of him."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

He began to laugh venomously as he morphed into John Hart.

"You bastard." Laura whispered horrified. "You killed him!"

"He died screaming like a child." He laughed. "But I promised my bride many years ago that one day we would take over the world…I wasn't about to break my promise."

Laura looked on in horror as Siobhan emerged from around the corner. "So this is the chosen one?" She laughed disdainfully. "She doesn't look like much to me." She touched Laura's cheek as Laura spit at her.

"You she-devil!" She hissed. "Just let me at her."

"Oh, it's on, bitch!" Laura smiled sneeringly at her.

* * *

Kaito screamed a battle cry swinging his sword. He and Adam gyrated about the room in fluid motion, clashing metal, grunting at every turn. 

"You still are on your game, old man." Adam remarked. "I am quite impressed."

"You never could beat me." Kaito replied. "There are few who can."

"So what do you say we take this up a notch?" Adam grinned.

"Meiyo!" Kaito sneered as they continued their fight.

* * *

Peter and Gabriel ran through the halls searching for Laura and Hiro. They turned a corner coming to an abrupt stop as Claude lay crumpled on the floor in front of them. Peter ran to him placing his hands upon his head healing him instantly. 

"Oh God!" He replied sitting up. "Thank you."

Peter watched stunned as Gabriel telekinetically slammed Claude against the wall. He looked at him stunned. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"That's not Claude." Gabriel replied. "They're going to be playing mind tricks on us and we need to know the difference between what is real and what is Catherwood's mind fuckery."

Peter nodded. "Your right, man. I should have known better." They watched as Claude morphed into a large masculine woman.

"My mother always told me not to hit girls, but…Damn! That is one fugly bitch!" Gabriel shuddered as Peter nodded in agreement.

"So that leaves us still wondering where in the hell Laura and Hiro are." Peter shook his head.

Gabriel nodded. "I think we'll do better if we separate. I'll take the east wing, you take the west. Let's meet back here in ten minutes."

"Ok." Peter patted his shoulder as they ran off in separate directions.

* * *

Kaito shouted with ferocity turning with his sword. Recoiling, he struck Adam in the chest, the sword flying from his hand. 

Smiling complacently, Kaito stood over Adam who grimaced in pain. "You have failed to kill me. By not doing so, you have made a mistake."

Adam nodded submissively. "If you must kill me, make it quick."

Kaito raised his sword in the very instant Hiro teleported into the cell.

"_FATHER!_" He shouted startling Kaito.

Adam reacted in a split second. He reached up overtaking Kaito holding the sword to his head as Hiro looked on in horror.

He gave a baleful laugh. "Well, thank you my friend. It appears your appearance at just the right moment has has put my at an advantage! Your father is alive. If you want to see him stay that way, I suggest you teleport us all out of here."

"Hiro!" Kaito shouted. "Do not do as he says! He will not keep his word! He will kill me regardless if it is here or wherever you take us. You go Hiro! Let me die here with him and leave him locked up in here forever!"

"Hiro…if you leave me here with your father, he will die a certain death." Adam taunted. "But if you take us out of here, you may be able to save him. I'm giving you a chance to save your father. You have a choice to make…carp. Certain death…or possible death. Your father's fate is entirely up to you."

"Hiro! No!" Kaito shook his head. "If we help him escape and he kills me, my death will be futile. Leave me here with him."

"If you do as he says, you have signed your father's death warrant." Adam whispered.

Hiro closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He looked his father in the eyes. "Father, please forgive me."

Adam smiled smugly, but then his smile slowly faded as Hiro grabbed his father pulling him into his arms away from Adam, teleporting him out of the cell.

Adam stood stunned with growing anger. "Dammit Hiro!" He screamed. "You will pay for this!"

As they landed on the other side cell door, Kaito looked down touching himself. Seeing that he was alright, he looked up at Hiro beaming proudly. "You did it my son! You have learned to fight without drawing your sword! Today, you are a true samurai!" He kneeled down placing his sword at Hiro's feet.

Hiro's eyes widened. "Father…I do not deserve your sword. You have earned this."

"And now you have earned it." He smiled up at him. "Today I pass it on to you."

Hiro leaned down picking up his father's sword. "I will treasure it always."

Gabriel came running from around the corner. "Hiro! Where is Laura?"

Hiro stared blankly at him. "You make mistake, Gabriel. I have not seen Laura."

Gabriel shook his head taken aback. "Sure you did! I saw you talking to her in the rec room. Didn't you teleport with her?"

Hiro shook his head dumbfounded. "Gabriel, I woke up in the rec room alone and went out after my father before the chaos began. I have not spoken to Laura."

"Well if you haven't…" His eyes filled with terror. "Catherwood. Oh God, he has her!"

"Wait! I come with you." Hiro stood next to him.

Gabriel put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "No Hiro. I need to do this alone. You need to take care of your father. Peter is around the corner. You go to him and tell him what happened." Gabriel began to run away.

"Wait." Hiro called out after him as Gabriel came to a stop. Hiro approached him slowly. "You used to be bad man. Now you very good man. You stay on the side of good. Do whatever you must to take care of your family."

Gabriel smiled slowly pulling Hiro into an embrace. "No matter what happens, I'll never forget you." He took off running as Hiro smiled after him.

* * *

"Any sign of them?" George asked Noah. 

Noah shook his head. "Not yet. If they aren't back here in ten minutes, I think we should form a search party. Everybody will be safe in here."

"If you do, I would like to go with you." George insisted to him.

"Out of the question." Noah replied sternly. "You are just getting over being poisoned. You are too weak."

George grabbed Noah into a choke hold. As he sputtered for air, George whispered into his ear. "You call this weak? That is my daughter out there! If there is going to be a rescue party, I am in! Now, do you want to fucking argue with me, paper salesman?"

Noah shook his head quickly. George released him as Noah grabbed his throat. "You ever do that again old man and I will kill you where you stand!"

"And if it was Claire out there, you would have done the very same thing and don't deny it!"

"I'm in too." Claude stood beside them.

"Me too." Nathan added.

"Count me in." Niki stood in front of them.

"NO." Noah shouted. "You are pregnant and you have a young son who has already lost a parent."

"You don't have a power, and neither does George." She challenged him. "And you are taking a man whose only ability is to go invisible and another who can fly. You need me!"

"But what about your baby?" George asked her. "You are endangering that child's life."

"This is the child of Peter Petrelli." Niki smiled. "I think it can take care of itself."

Nathan looked at George and Noah. "Look, she's right. Peter will probably never forgive me, but she is our best weapon."

Noah sighed. "Ok, I guess your right. But you stay behind me and do not fight unless you have no other options. Got it?"

"Got it!" Niki nodded.

"Ok…if they aren't back in ten minutes, we're going out there." George advised the group. "I think we need to keep this to ourselves or we are going to have a lot of people wanting to join us. I don't want Brandon coming. Agreed?"

They all nodded. Noah looked up at the clock then down at his watch.

* * *

Gabriel ran down the corridor coming to an abrupt stop. He stood face to face with Catherwood. 

"Where's my wife?" He sneered.

Catherwood shook his head. "I am sorry my son. But you are too late. Your wife is dead." He stood aside as he saw Laura's bloody body lying on the ground with her throat slit open and Siobhan standing over her with a bloodied knife.

"Laura?" He whispered. He shook his head in denial as the reality began to set in. "No. Oh God NO!" He ran to her cradling her in his arms. "Laura…baby…come back to me! Oh God Laura…Don't leave me again!" He began to sob in anguish.

* * *

"What are you doing to him?" Laura demanded Catherwood. 

"I am showing him his worst nightmare." He smiled. "See, ever since that moment you so tragically died in his arms, he has been living in fear of losing you again. I am simply making him relive that moment."

"_Gabriel!_" Laura screamed. _"I'm alive! It's not real!__"_

* * *

He looked down at her body softly stroking her hair. "Laura…no…you can't die again. We have a son. He needs you! I need you. I can't lose you baby! I love you!" He pulled her close to him burying his face in her hair as he sobbed. "_WHY! __WHY GOD WHY!_" 

_"GABRIEL! I'M ALIVE!"_ Laura screamed. _"Hear me Gabriel! I'm alive!"_

Catherwood stood over them both on either side of him laughing ominously at the torment watching them each suffer.

"It has begun!"

**END OF PART 69**


	70. Chapter 70

**ECHOES IN THE DARKNESS  
**Part 70 – The Dawn of Malevolence

Hiro teleported back to the rec room with Kaito in tow. George approached him immediately. "Hiro? Where is Laura?"

Hiro looked down sadly. "Catherwood has her. Or I believe he does."

George's face grew pale. "What do you mean? She left here with you!"

Hiro shook his head. "No, I took off after my father before the attack. I rescued him from Adam Monroe. I have not seen Laura since before you left."

George took a deep breath looking at Noah and the others. "I have to get to my daughter." He looked up at Hiro. "Do me a favor. Keep Brandon occupied. He needs to be here for Jake and if Catherwood is here, I don't want him getting his claws into him."

Hiro nodded quickly. "Ok…ok…but what do I tell him."

George shrugged. "Regale him about your battle with Monroe…get up on the stage and sing. Whatever you have to do, just keep him occupied." George patted his shoulder, then took off with Noah, Niki, Claude and Nathan.

Hiro sighed fretfully looking at Brandon.

* * *

Outside the rec room, Noah cocked his pistol. "Everybody ready?" 

"Ready for what?" Nathan shrugged. "We don't even know what we're up against."

"Has that ever stopped _us_?" Claude asked intrepidly.

"Ok…" George began. "Everybody keep your pistols handy at all times. Look before you shoot. Laura and Gabriel are out here and so is Peter. We don't want to hit one of our guys."

Niki cocked her pistol. "Common men…lets go kill these bastards!" They took off down the corridor.

* * *

Gabriel sat staring down at Laura's lifeless body tearfully cradling her in his arms. 

"So tragic." Catherwood taunted him. "She put up a valiant fight, but just like her ancestors before her, she was weak."

"Gabriel!" Laura screamed with anguish. "I'm right here! Why can't you hear me?"

"He'll never hear you!" Siobhan goaded her. "You are dead to him. And in his grief, he will join us."

Laura rolled her eyes irritably. "Oh, shut the fuck up, BITCH!" She swung her legs outward kicking Siobhan in the face. She turned backwards kicking the guards who held her to the ground then she jumped into the air kicking her legs out simultaneously knocking them in either direction as they tried to subdue her.

Catherwood looked away from Gabriel stunned. He saw Siobhan lying on the floor knocked out and his guards both lying at opposite ends of the hall. "What the hell?"

Laura tapped his shoulder. "Surprise. Dickhead!" She kicked him in the chest sending him flying down the hall.

As Gabriel continued to sob over Laura's body, he looked down to touch her face. He was taken aback as he saw her looking up at him. "Gabriel…I'm alive. Wake up! He has you trapped in a nightmare. He is fucking with your head. Wake up, Gabriel!" He shook his head then looked back down at her. She was gone. Then he was aware of the commotion around him as Laura fought Catherwood. "LAURA!" He shouted!

"It's about time you woke up!" She shouted. "I could use some help here!"

He ran to her embracing her. "Oh God! I thought I lost you again."

"I'm ok." She smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you!" He pulled her in kissing her with passion.

Siobhan came to. She stood up and came running from behind lunging at Laura with her knife.

Laura rolled her eyes. "BITCH! You are getting on my LAST NERVE!" Laura shot back her hand hitting her with a bolt of lightning followed by Gabriel telekinetically sending her flying down the hall.

"SIOBHAN!" Catherwood screamed running after her.

Gabriel grabbed Laura's hand. "Lets go!"

But Catherwood was standing in their path. "Not so fast, lovers."

* * *

Peter returned to the rec room alone. He immediately searched around spotting Hiro quickly talking to an irritated Brandon. 

"Hiro, has anybody found Laura yet?" He asked him frantically.

Hiro grimaced as Brandon's eyes widened. "Hiro…what is he talking about."

Hiro looked up at them sheepishly. "I promised your father I wouldn't say anything."

Brandon grabbed his collar. "Say anything about _what_?"

"Brandon, take it easy!" Peter put his hand on his shoulder. He looked at Hiro. "Hiro, if you know anything, you need to tell us."

Hiro sighed in defeat. "Catherwood has Laura. Gabriel is out looking for her and Noah, George, Claude, Nathan and Niki went looking for them."

Peter's eyes widened in anger. "Wait a minute! Niki went with them? My wife? Why didn't you stop them?"

Hiro held out his hands in exasperation. "How could I stop her? She scares me!"

"He's got a point." Brandon nodded.

Peter closed his eyes. "Ok…ok…I'm sorry. I need to go find them. She should not have gone! Dammit! Hiro, you stay here and keep an eye on everybody…Brandon, let's go."

"Wait!" Hiro shouted. "Your father didn't want you to go. It's too dangerous with Catherwood out there."

Brandon half-smiled. "Hiro, I'll be ok. Peter and me together can kick some serious ass."

Hiro nodded. "If you see your father…"

Brandon smiled. "Hiro…I take full responsibility. You're off the hook." Peter and Brandon took off to look for the others.

"Be careful." He called out after them.

* * *

Nathan peered around the corner. "Anything?" Noah asked him. 

"It's clear." He replied as they carefully headed toward the commotion.

As they reached the end of the corridor, a group of men with high-powered machine guns stood in their path. They all came to an abrupt stop.

Niki stepped forward kicking the leader in the groin as others were immediately seized. One of the men touched Niki's face lecherously as she struggled to free herself.

A tall dark man walked out of the shadows. "Don't bother. Your powers won't work here. I have you blocked."

"Seneca!" George shouted.

"Well fuck me sideways!" Noah whispered in horror.

"Who is this guy?" Nathan asked Claude.

"Well, until this moment, I thought he was a corpse." Claude replied. "But he seems to have made a miraculous recovery from a gunshot wound to the head."

"All an optical illusion." The man replied leering at George.

"You were dead!" George sneered through gritted teeth. "I killed you myself."

"You always were a shitty shot, George." He laughed. "And how is that daughter of yours? Did she ever become an architect like her father?"

"As if you don't know!" George snarled.

"For those of you who do not know me, my name is Seneca Jones." He smiled ominously looking at Niki. "I once worked for the company. Until they betrayed me and took me to the bridge be killed by my own partner. I will be your host in captivity at one of our finest facilities."

"No!" Niki shouted trying to break away. "You can't take us! Please! We have families! I have a husband and a son who has already lost his father. And I have another child on the way."

He reached over touching her chin. "Seeing as you are such a pretty lady, I would love to care, but I just can't find it in my heart." He turned to his team. "Get them to the plane."

Brandon and Peter came from around the corner. "Niki!" Peter shouted running to her.

"Peter!" She screamed. "Stay back!"

Peter marched heavily forward. "Like hell I am!" He held out his hand to toss the henchmen, but nothing happened. He looked down at his hand. "What the fuck?"

"Peter, he has our powers blocked!" Nathan called to him.

He turned to Brandon. "You up for a fight?"

"Hell yeah!" Brandon replied as they began to rally forward. But they were unable to move.

"Brandon! Stay back!" George called out to him. "He's dangerous!"

"Let them go!" Brandon shouted. "Dad!"

"Brandon, I'll be ok." George assured him. "Go find your sister. She is what's important."

"I'm not leaving without you!" Brandon tried in vain to move forward.

"Peter." Nathan called out to him. "He has out powers blocked. We can't do anything."

Noah turned to Seneca. "If you're going to take anybody, just take George and me. We are the ones you have a gripe with. These three haven't done anything and this woman is pregnant."

Seneca smiled sadistically. "Well, as touching as that all may be, this is not about revenge. The way we see it, if we have the ones you hold dear in our hands, the little army of yours will think twice about bringing us down. After all, we have worked so hard to get make this far." He turned to Peter and Brandon. "You have sixty seconds to say goodbye to your loved ones." He told them flatly. "I suggest you make it sweet and memorable, because it will be a long time before you see them again."

"NO!" Peter shouted. "Niki! My wife is pregnant! You can't take her."

"Peter, just let me go." She sobbed. "You can't stop this!"

"Dad!" Brandon tearfully called out to George. "I love you!"

"I love you too, son." George told him softly. "Take care of everybody. Don't forget our purpose and stay true to our cause."

Brandon could barely speak through his sobs. "I'll get you out of there if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"No!" Peter screamed through his tears. "This isn't happening! Please! Don't do this!"

"Negotiation is futile, Petrelli." Seneca replied coolly studying his watch. "I suggest you make your goodbyes quick. Your running out of time."

Peter reached out his hand. "Niki! Nathan! I'm sorry. I can't save you."

"It's ok Peter." Niki assured him tearfully. "It's not your fault. Please tell Micah I love him and tell him why I had to go." She sobbed uncontrollably. "And I love you. Oh God, I love you!"

"I love you too baby!" He sobbed. "I'll bring you back home! No matter what it takes I'll find you!" He looked at Nathan. "Oh God! Nathan! I'm so sorry."

Nathan put his arm around Niki. "It's ok Peter. I will take care of Niki and the baby. Tell Heidi, Simon and Monty I love them and we will find our way home. Just carry on as was always the plan. I love you bro."

Peter sobbed with anguish. "I love you Nathan!"

Noah stepped forward with tears in his own eyes. "Take care of my family. Tell them all I love them and to keep the faith no matter what happens I will be back some day."

Peter nodded. "I will. Stay safe man."

Claude nodded at them both. "Keep fighting the good fight. I know I will be."

Seneca stepped between them all. "Ok, time's up. Time to go to your new home." The henchmen lead them all down the corridor as Brandon and Peter stood motionless. Seneca turned around to Brandon and Peter. "Oh, and don't even think of coming after us. We are under orders to kill them all if anybody tries to rescue them." He turned and walked away.

And they were gone.

"Dammit!" Brandon screamed with agony. "They took them all…right in front of us and there was nothing we could do but stand here like a couple of fucking scarecrows!"

Peter shook his head in devastation. "I can't believe this is happening. This is my nightmare I keep having! I have dreamed about this for months. I have fought and done everything I possibly could to make this not happen. But I turn my back for a moment, and their gone! I should have stayed with them! _DAMMIT_!"

Brandon embraced him. "Look man, there really was nothing we could do. We told everybody to stay put, but they all went anyway. I am sure my dad and Noah started to go and the others followed."

Peter nodded closing his eyes. "What do we do now?"

Brandon shook his head sadly. "We need to tell the others. God, I would do anything not to have to do this."

"I don't want to tell Micah his mother is gone after losing his father…and I did nothing to stop it." He sobbed. "And I especially don't want to tell Heidi and the boys after they just all were reunited not even a month ago."

Brandon shook his head. "Lets go get this over with." They slowly walked arm in arm down the hall back to the rec room.

* * *

Hiro teleported Ando and Kaito to The Brooklyn Martial Arts Center. Ando looked around smiling. "We are in Laura's dojo. Why are we here?" 

Hiro smiled sadly. "Because this is where you were the happiest. And this is where you will be safe."

Ando looked up at him stunned. "But Hiro…you need us. We are all in this together!" His voice became angry. "Why do you always leave me behind when the adventure starts?"

Kaito shook his head. "Hiro is right Ando. The world is much more dangerous than we ever thought. I thought I had it in me to fight Adam Monroe, but he almost killed me. My fight is gone. I believe our place is with saving the future generation of the world, right here."

"But Laura has not been here to run the place." He replied. "Maybe the new manager she hired won't want me back…I have been gone so long."

Hiro smiled at somebody standing behind Ando. "I think she will want you here."

Ando turned around to look. His face immediately lit up. "Kimiko!"

Kimiko smiled. "Hello Ando…father." She turned to Ando. "Well, I just had an opening for a floor manager. Would you consider returning to your old position?"

Ando's eyes widened happily. "Oh YES!!!" He looked at Kaito who glowered at him. Clearing his throat, he stood with his arms folded. "I mean…I suppose I would consider it if the offer was right…" They walked back inside the dojo as Kaito and Hiro chuckled.

Hiro turned to his father who smiled at him proudly.

"So now it is time." Kaito nodded. "You have the fight of your life on your hands. Your lessons have taught you well."

Hiro nodded sadly. "I will miss you father. But the time is now that I must go and help Laura and Peter to destroy the enemy. They need me."

Kaito placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "You go now. Save the world from the evil that looms before us."

"I make you proud father." Hiro nodded.

"You already make me proud, son." Kaito replied.

Hiro bowed to his father who pulled him to an embrace. Smiling at his father, he closed his eyes, teleporting back to the compound.

* * *

Siobhan came running at Laura shrieking, her knife in hand. As she was ready to bring her blade down, Laura jumped into a back flip as Siobhan hit the wall full force. 

"Is that the best you got?" Laura taunted her.

Siobhan looked up at her with her bloodied face, her eyes full of rage. She turned to Laura, gazing her eyes of death upon her. Laura struggled for a moment gasping for air.

Then Siobhan began to choke. Laura looked up behind her seeing Gabriel holding out his hand choking her telekinetically.

"Let her go!" Catherwood shouted at him.

"I'll let yours go when you let mine go!" Gabriel hissed.

Catherwood laughed . "Maybe it is time that you were brought up to speed on the latest development." He pointed to his PDA. To their horror, they saw George, Noah, Claude, Niki and Nathan being taken away at gunpoint into a cargo jet.

"NO!" Laura screamed. "DAD!"

"Let them go you son of a bitch!" Gabriel sneered hatefully at him pulling a sobbing Laura in close to him.

"Well, you see…I would love to honor your request, but…I just don't see that happening. Now the way I see it, I'm going to need an insurance policy so I can keep my piece of mind that you don't blow the whistle on me and bring down my presidency."

He patted Laura's cheek as she recoiled in disgust. She turned around grabbing Siobhan by the throat, making a fist just inches from her face. "Either you let them go, or I will make a hole in your bride's skull. Now do it Catherwood, or she will die a second death…this time permanently. "

Catherwood rolled his eyes. "Well, you see my dear, it's a droll state of affairs, but truth be told…" He leaned in to Siobhan whispering to Laura. "I was sorry I brought this bothersome bitch back from the dead the second she arrived."

"Phinneus?" Siobhan stared up at him horrified. "What are you doing my love?"

"Sending you back where I should have left you in the first place." He stroked her face. "Enjoy eternity." He aimed his pistol at the back of her head shooting her. The bullet went clean through penetrating Laura's shoulder. She let out a scream falling to the floor splattered with Siobhan's blood.

"Laura!" Gabriel ran to her side holding her.

"I'm ok." She assured him.

"Like hell you are!" He squabbled. "You have a bullet in your shoulder!"

"Baby, I'm fine." She told him again. "It's just a flesh wound."

Brandon and Peter came running around the corner. Peter immediately lunged for Catherwood knocking him into the wall with his strength. "_You bring my wife back! __And my brother, you son of a bitch!_"

"_Laura, he has Dad_!" Brandon shouted frantically.

Laura nodded slowly. "We know."

"Peter, Laura's hurt." Gabriel told him. He immediately placed his hands on Laura's shoulder. The bullet popped out healing Laura instantly.

"I owe you one." She smiled up at him.

"That's two." He reminded her.

"Well, touching as this moment is…you all think you are so smug…having the upper hand on me. However, that couldn't be further from the truth." He smiled. "Your friends and loved ones in captivity will be well cared for at an undisclosed location…just as long as you keep quiet about my little secret." He punched some numbers into his PDA and turned the screen into their view. "But as you know…I always have a price. Please notice that it looks like your family and friends have returned to the others unharmed." Laura's face fell as she saw "Niki" holding Seth in her arms. "So, it would appear you have a choice to make…what is your son's life worth to you."

"NO!" Laura screamed. "You ASSHOLE!" She tried to run after him, but she found herself unable to move.

Gabriel looked at Laura, then at Catherwood. "It's never going to stop." He whispered.

"Take me." Brandon whispered. "If you want me, I will go with you. Just let Seth go."

"Brandon no!" Laura shouted.

"No." Gabriel whispered. "Take me."

Laura looked up at him stunned. "Gabriel? What are you doing?"

He turned to face Catherwood. "If you want me to join you, you win."

Catherwood slowly smiled. "You would come and stand beside me…as my son?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I will _never_ be your son. But today, I will walk away from my family. But I also come with a price."

"Gabriel!" Laura screamed. "_NO!_"

He did not turn to look at her. His eyes stayed focused on Catherwood.. "It's the only way, Laura. But first, you must agree that you, or any of your people will never touch my wife and son again."

Catherwood nodded. "Your family will be safe. You have my word."

"Gabriel! Don't believe him! He is a liar and you know it!" Laura sobbed."

He ignored her and kept on talking. "You must also agree to allow our people to leave this compound and never have to hide from you or your people again. Let them be allowed to have normal lives exempt from your holding facilities."

"Agreed." Catherwood nodded. "Anything else?"

"Gabriel!" Brandon shouted. "This is bullshit, man! You can't believe a word he says!"

"Don't do this!' Peter called to him. "We need you. Laura need's you."

He turned to face them all. "He will never stop. He will never stop until he has taken away from us everything and everybody we care about." He looked at Laura. "He has already taken your father. If I don't go with him, he will take our son. As much as we both hate it, you know I am right. There are no choices."

Laura stared tearfully at Gabriel. "Gabriel…please don't do this." She pleaded him. "There's got to be another way."

Slowly, he stood before her with his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes. "Baby, there is no other way. Catherwood will never stop until he has destroyed everything."

"No!" She shook her head with tears rolling down her face. "If he takes you away from me, then my life is destroyed. You _are_ my life Gabriel! You are the father of my child. I love you! Please…don't go with him! I need you."

Gabriel put his arms around her holding her tightly, sobbing. He then pulled back taking her face in his hands. "I have to do this baby. He has already taken so many people we love. He will continue to take and take until there is nothing left. And on that day you are to fight him…your heart will be so filled with grief there will be nothing left to fight for. Laura, your greatest strength is your heart; your capacity to love. But it is also your greatest weakness. He knows this about you. He knows the way to weaken your defenses is by taking those you love. He wants me. He has given me his word that he will stay away from you and Brandon and Seth."

"And you believe him?" She shouted angrily. "Dammit Gabriel! He is the father of lies and deceit! And you are just going to take his word at face value?"

"It's the only way I will be able to ensure your safety." He told her softly.

Laura stood back looking up at him angrily. She closed her eyes blinking back tears, then taking a deep breath, she stared at him with steadfast conviction. "If you do this Gabriel, you don't ever come back to me."

His face fell slowly as he stared at her in disbelief. "Laura. No."

Her eyes grew cold as she spoke unequivocally. "I love you more than I ever knew my heart could love so completely. You are my life, my heart and my strength. But if you do this today Gabriel…if you turn your back and walk away from me today…" She closed her eyes opening them again. "If you do this, I will not wait for you. There will be no us to come back to. Everything we have worked so hard to overcome will cease to exist. Because you didn't have faith in us! You don't have faith in me! So tell me Gabriel…what is it going to be?"

Gabriel stood for a moment he closed his eyes as the tears ran down his face.

Laura shook her head. "Your silence says it all. You have already made up your mind to leave me." She looked up to the ceiling blinking back tears. "My God…all this time I have been dreading this moment. Trying to prevent it from ever happening. You even scoffed at me for ever believing it. But in my wildest dreams…in my worst nightmares; every night that I ever woke up screaming I never imagined that it would be you who chose to leave me." She bit her lip, her face quivering. "You go Gabriel. Go and be with your father." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Laura?" He whispered tearfully. "I love you."

She stopped dead in her tracks; the tears falling rapidly from her eyes. She turned around and ran to him flinging herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "I love you Gabriel. Please…don't leave me. I can't lose you. Don't do this to us."

He shook his head sorrowfully looking down into her eyes. "It is the only way I can keep you and Seth safe. I have to do this baby. If this is what I have to do to protect my family, then it is what I must do."

She stepped back staring at him, her eyes filled with hatred. "_Then go!_" She screamed. "_Go be your father's lap dog! Fuck you Gabriel!_" She slowly took off her wedding ring holding it up to him. "You see this? This used to stand for something to me! It used to stand for a love I once had with a man who stood beside me and never let me down. A man who believed in me! And now you are walking away from me!" She screamed through her tears. "You are going to leave me alone with a son who adores his daddy." Her body shook with rage. "_I hate you!__ If you do this to me, I will never love you again! You will be dead to me!" _She took the ring throwing it in his face. "You keep that ring and every time you look at it, you think of me and everything we gave up for each other, only to have it all die in vain! You think of me lying alone every night crying myself to sleep. And you think of your son, who will grow up never knowing you. And you keep telling yourself that you chose to be a coward rather than stay beside me and fight."

He picked up the ring walking toward her tearfully. "No…you keep it. And every time you look at it, I want you to remember a man who loved you enough to give up everything for you…twice. Right now you hate me…and I hate myself for putting through this pain. But I hope someday you understand why I had to do this." He blinked back tears. "Just please…no matter how you feel about me right now, tell my son I love him and I always will. Don't let him forget me." He pulled her in kissing her passionately then stood back looking in her eyes one last time. Once again they embraced, clinging to each other with conviction. One last time, he reached out touching her face. "I love you, Laura Grace." He whispered then turned and walked away, not looking back.

"Gabriel." She called after him, but he did not turn around. He continued to walk away, tears streaming down his face. "Gabriel please don't leave me here!" She pleaded with him, but he just continued to walk away. "_GABRIEL!_" She screamed falling to her knees in devastation. Brandon and Peter came up behind her, holding her tightly as she continued to sob and scream. "_GABRIEL!_"

But he was gone. Catherwood met him at the end of the hallway and they faded into a green mist. Laura curled up into a fetal position crying as Brandon and Peter held onto her.

* * *

Everyone looked up as the doors opened. Brandon and Peter entered holding Laura up between them as they walked into the rec room. They sat her down in a chair near the window where she looked out in stunned silence. 

Heidi slowly approached Peter, her eyes puffy with tears. "What happened? Where is Gabriel?"

Peter looked down at her gravely. "Gabriel chose to go with Catherwood in a bargain to stay away from Laura and Seth. To keep him from coming after all of us." He closed his eyes sadly.

"Does she know about her father yet?" Heidi whispered.

Peter nodded. "Yes. Brandon and I told her. "Right now she is in shock. I don't know if she is ever going to recover from this."

Heidi stood up and walked to Laura slowly. Kneeling down beside her, Laura turned around looking at her for a moment. She then burst into tears as she touched Heidi's face. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "And I'm sorry for you. If there's anything I can do…"

Laura took her hand squeezing it tightly. "And if there is anything I can for you, just say it."

"What are we going to do?" She asked sullenly.

Laura smiled weakly. "We're going to move on. And we're going to fight. Fight to free our peers and our loved ones. It's all we can do."

Angela slowly approached Laura. "Laura." She said softly.

Laura looked up at her; eyes filled with contempt. "And you are the last person I want to see right now. Get the fuck away from me."

Angela closed her eyes. "I know it is going to sound hollow, but I am so very sorry for my part in all of this. I never dreamed what I have done…"

Laura stood up, her eyes filled with rage. "Yes Angela…what have you done?"

Peter placed his hand on her shoulder. "Laura…don't do this."

"Oh, I'm doing this!" She retorted spitefully. "Because of what you have done Angela Peter doesn't have his wife beside him. He may never get to see his child! And Micah doesn't have a mother! And because of what you have done Heidi doesn't have her husband beside her and Simon and Monty don't have their father! And Sandra doesn't have her husband beside her when she needs him…Claire and Lyle don't have their father! And Claude is gone! He was a friend and a brother to us all! And because of what you have done, my father is gone! Your own husband who you profess to love! He is gone Angela." Laura stopped as she took a deep breath. "And because of what you have done Angela, my husband felt he had to leave so he could protect me…so he could protect his son from Catherwood! And it is all because you sold us out, Angela! If it weren't for you, they would never have known where we were located! I don't know what cause you felt you were believing in or what kind of fucked up delusions you believe in now, but you sold out the very people who took you in and gave you another chance after everything you have done! You are a bottom feeder Angela. And whatever happens to you from here on out, is exactly what you deserve." Laura turned to walk away, but Angela's voice stopped her.

"Laura, I deserved every word of what you said and then some. I realize there is nothing I can say to change what has happened or to make anybody forgive me. But I promised your father if anything ever happened to him, I was to give you this." She handed Laura a small package wrapped in brown paper. "It was from your mother. And even though I know you don't believe me, I loved your mother dearly. She was once my best friend. We had our babies on the same day and we were very close. You are every bit the image of your mother and I know wherever she is she is proud of you. And right now her heart aches for you…just as mine does." She sat down the package and walked away slowly.

Laura picked up the package and studied it. But for the moment she was distracted as Sandra brought her a crying Seth. Laura hugged Sandra, Lyle and Claire then she took her son in her arms. She looked into his face which looked more and more like Gabriel every day. Then sinking to the floor with Seth in her arms, she began to sob.

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

She sat motionless sat on a rock in the woods. Though there was snow on the ground, the sun shone upon her face. Staring emotionless at the snow covered trees above her, she could cry no more. It had been less than twenty-four hours since Gabriel walked away from her, but the pain in her heart was as fresh as the moment it was ripped from her chest.

Breathing deeply, the cold air felt like a knife piercing her soul. She stared down at her wedding band. Was it so long ago that she and Gabriel stood before their family and friends taking their vows that they would always be there for each other; never walking away? "How could you leave me?" She whispered aloud.

Brandon approached her from behind gently placing a blanket around her shoulders. "You've been out here for hours." He said softly.

She nodded slowly. "And I'll probably be out here for several more hours. Maybe even all night."

"Stay out here all night you'll freeze to death." He told her sternly.

"Well it beats the shit out of going back to the empty apartment." She replied coolly. "Maybe I just want to sit out here and freeze to the point that I have no feelings left. If I have no feelings, I have no pain. If I have no pain, then my heart can't hurt so much." She began to break down as Brandon sat beside her holding her tightly.

He turned so he was looking into her face. "Several months ago when Robyn died, you stood right there next to me and you wouldn't let me go. You were there night and day. And just when I found myself succumbing to the darkness it was you that reached out your hand and pulled me back. And then you repeated the favor a few months later when Colin died…even as you were in pain delivering your own baby. I guess what I'm trying to say is you were there for me…and now I'm here for you."

She closed her eyes, then turned to look at him half-smiling. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face pale and ashened from the cold and grief that governed over her soul.

"I love you Brandon." She managed to whisper.

"I love you too, sis. Why don't you and Seth come and stay with me tonight?"

She half smiled. "Well, everybody is getting ready to go back to resume their lives. I have been thinking about where I want to go. And the only place that keeps calling to me is back to the Bay Area. Back to where I was before this all started."

Brandon smiled at her. "Could you use some company?"

"I think I would miss you and Jake terribly if you didn't come with me." She attempted to smile but her eyes filled with tears again.

Brandon reached over and hugged her tightly. "Well, I am going to go check on the boys."

Laura nodded slowly. "I'll be along in a minute. I just need a little space."

"Take all the time you need." He told her as he walked away.

She heard Peter speaking to her telepathically. _"So what happens now?" _

_"I don't know.__I really don't know." _

_"Do you think we'll ever see them __again.__" _

_"We are going to do everything in our power to get Niki, Nathan, my Dad, Claude and Noah back with us. But as for Gabriel, I don't know if I want to see him again. I just don't think I can forgive him for leaving me when I need him."_

_"He didn't want to leave you__, Laura__. Maybe he did the wrong thing for the right reason. But whatever it was, I think he truly believed he had no other choices."_

_"There are always choices. He took the easy one."_

_"Have you opened your package yet?"_

She looked down at the package Angela had given her earlier. _"I'm just trying to get the courage." _

_"I'll leave you alone then.__I love you, kid."_

_"I love you too Peter." _

Looking down at the package in her hands, she slowly ran her fingers along the edges. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

Inside was a very old black leather-bound book that appeared to be several hundred years old. When she opened it, a piece of paper fell to the ground. As Laura bent over to pick it up, she recognized the handwriting as being her mothers. She took her glasses out of her pocket and read the note to herself.

_My __Sweet__ Laura._

_Today is September 8__th__, 1986. Today you __is__ your first day of school. You are in first grade. Only a moment ago you left here __holding your father's hand wearing your school uniform; __your __beautiful __long hair in braids__. As soon as your father rounded the corner with you, I burst into tears. My little girl is growing up. _

_But not you Laura.__ You did not cry once. In fact, you couldn't wait to get there to learn. You even told me not to worry, that everything would be ok. And I believe you._

_But today I sit here with only the vision of my brave little girl so boldly going out to face the world and the sadness in my heart that I will never see you grow up to be a strong __and brave woman. And it saddens me to know that one __day,__ you too will suffer a great loss that will be a turning point in your life._

_I know if you are reading this, __then you have reached __your darkest hour. Your heart is breaking and perhaps you are wondering if it is all worth it__. I struggle inside myself to think of the right words to say. I want to be there beside you…to hold you through the pain. But I find the words just do not come. So instead, I leave you a gift. This book was started by my great __great__ grandmother, Elyse Moynihan. She wrote of her battles and struggles and passed it on to her daughter, who passed it down and it now belongs to you. I hope you will find the words of your ancestors inspiring and that you will add your own entries __to its pages for the future generations._

_Have courage my brave girl. Just remember that you were chosen and God does not make mistakes. I have every faith that you will be __victorious and you will be the __one to finally destroy the evil that has plagued this world for centuries. _

_Faith in God.__ I love you._

_Your__ Mother_

Laura tearfully placed the note inside the book, then opened the book to read its entries. She smiled softly as she read of the plights and struggles of her ancestors before her. How bold…how courageous these women were. How could she possibly begin to measure up to them?

As she reached the end of her mother's chapter there were still several more pages left. She took the feather pen in her hand and began to write.

_My name is Laura Grace Ryan. Today is November 10__th__, 2010. __At this __moment __I __am sitting on a rock in the Canadian wilderness__ in a place that has been my home for a little more than six months__. The temperature is negative twenty centigrade in the sun. Yet my body feels no cold. I sit here completely numb. _

_Yesterday the man who just may be the devil himself was elected to the office of the President of the United States. This will all be in your history books someday, but this is not a history lesson._

_What will not be in your history books is the battle we will begin to fight. We fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. For every man, woman or child that ever has, and ever will wake up one morning and find they can do things that are extraordinary only to be called freaks…pariah's by their peers; because they are different. _

_There are those that say we are fighting a battle that has never been fought before. But it has. _

_It has been fought in __for centuries…by the Jewish people in Europe during the 1930's and 1940s. __It has been fought in the by the blacks in the Deep South in the 1960's.__ It is a battle that is still fought today by those who struggle with their differences. _

_But today as I sit here, my heart completely broken and my whole world fallen apart; I have to ask myself if it is all worth it? __I suppose that chapter has yet to be written. Yet I know when all has been said and done, there will be no parades. No cheering crowds. No hero's welcome. _

_But in the end, __what are we left with? __Only the echoes in the darkness in the abyss of our souls._

**END OF ****VOLUME II**

* * *

Author's Note: So Echoes in the Darkness has been put to bed forever. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing. It is hard to believe that it has almost been one year that I had the idea of a "what if" scenario involving Sylar. Believe it or not, it was the episode "Unexpected" that was my muse for this story. It was Sylar traveling with Mohinder meeting Dale Smithers that made me wonder what would happen if Sylar went to for a kill, but ended up falling in love. Would he still remain evil? Would he change? The reality of that became Tortured Souls which was only supposed to be a fifteen chapter story with Laura dying at the end...but then somewhere about chapter 3 I got inspired to take it further.

I wanted to thank everyone who has supported this story...rather you have been here from day one or if you stumbled across it in the fan fiction realm and came back for more. One of the hardest things I have ever done was to write the last chapter. I have known where it would go for a long time and though I have alluded to it, to actually see it transpire was unbelievably difficult.

I want to thank those of you who have taken the time to review this story. There were so many times I just wanted to throw in the towel and walk away, but your words were so encouraging they made me want to keep going. You guys rock!

To those of you who felt you had to chastise me for not keeping Gabriel true to the character of Sylar...fuck you! It's called fan fiction and if you took the time to read the first installment, you would know that Gabriel was Sylar all the way, but was emerged and reborn. So, to quote my friend TMM1205, stick that with a crazy straw and suck on it!

I hope you will all join me for the third and final installment "To Fight Another Day". I should have the first chapter ready by mid-March! I'm just taking a breather to regroup and devote some time to my other story Burning the Picket Fence...another Sylar-centric story...but don't look for him to be anything like the Gabriel of this story...he is every bit Sylar...through and through!

Thanks again to all of you! Keep the reviews coming and I can't wait to continue the star-crossed love story of Gabriel and Laura.


End file.
